Harry Potter y las Cicatrices Invisibles
by OTPshipper98
Summary: Tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, todo el mundo ha perdido algo. Algunos han perdido a familiares y amigos. Otros han perdido la inocencia. Pero Harry Potter ha perdido la sonrisa; se ha perdido a sí mismo. Y la única persona que se siente como él es, para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy. [Si quieres leer este fic con Trigger Warnings, búscalo mejor en AO3]. Slow burn. TERMINADO
1. Prólogo: la Batalla de Hogwarts

Estaba agachado, intentando huir por la puerta principal del colegio sin que los magos y brujas que corrían por los pasillos, atendiendo a los heridos, notasen su presencia. Sus padres estaban en el Bosque Prohibido con el Señor Tenebroso, Crabbe estaba muerto, Goyle seguía inconsciente frente a la Sala de los Menesteres, y él no tenía varita.

Ya veía la puerta. Se dirigió hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia se encontró cara a cara con McGonagall. Levantó las manos y se encogió, asustado, pero ella no le atacó. En cambio, abrió la boca y empezó a decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por la voz de Señor Tenebroso, que retumbó por todas partes:

-Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo han matado cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras vosotros entregabais su vida por él. Os hemos traído su cadáver para demostraros que vuestro héroe ha sucumbido. Hemos ganado la batalla y vosotros habéis perdido la mitad de vuestros combatientes. Mis mortífagos os superan en número y el niño que sobrevivió ya no existe. No debe haber más guerras. Aquel que continúe resistiendo, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado junto con toda su familia. Y ahora, salid del castillo, arrodillaos ante mí, y os salvaréis. Vuestros padres e hijos, vuestros hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y todos os uniréis a mí en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto. ¿Harry Potter, muerto? No. Imposible. Tenía que ser una trampa. Draco se giró para mirar a McGonagall, pero ella ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, al igual que el resto de magos y brujas que seguían en pie. Él la siguió, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Salieron a la vez y vieron a Hagrid, cargando un bulto entre sus brazos. A sus lados y tras él, filas y filas de mortífagos avanzaban, desenmascarados y sonrientes, como si hubieran ganado ya la guerra. Draco localizó a sus padres al mismo tiempo que ellos a él, pero no pudo pensar siquiera en una manera de llegar hasta ellos, porque, en ese instante, McGonagall gritó:

-¡¡Nooo!!

Fue un sonido desgarrador, y le hizo comprender al instante que lo que había oído era cierto. Su mirada voló una vez más hacia el bulto que Hagrid cargaba, y entonces todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pareció esfumarse. Los amigos de Potter también gritaban, y el Señor Tenebroso avanzó hasta quedarse en medio del círculo que se había formado en el exterior del castillo. Pero nada de eso importaba.

Harry Potter había muerto.

Se le formó un nudo a la garganta. O tal vez no fue un nudo, sino más bien una serpiente que se enroscó en el interior de todo su cuerpo. La presión se estaba extendiendo hasta su estómago, inundando también sus pulmones, y, por un momento, se olvidó de respirar.

El chico al que había envidiado durante años por su fama; el chico que le había dejado el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, el chico que acababa de salvarle la vida en la Sala de los Menesteres, había muerto. La guerra había terminado, y Voldemort reinaría.

-¡SILENCIO! - gritó de pronto el Señor Tenebroso.

Siguió hablando, sin duda regodeándose en la muerte de Potter, a quien ahora Hagrid había depositado en el suelo. Se puso a discutir con Longbottom, y consiguió, de alguna forma, hacerse con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pero Draco no pudo entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Solo podía oír el remolino de pensamientos que estaba amenazando con hacerle caer de rodillas. Tendría que ser un mortífago toda su vida. Tendría que ser cruel, y matar, y torturar, y fingir que disfrutaba haciéndolo hasta el fin de sus días.

De repente, todo le parecía demasiado grande para él. Quería volver a estar en primero. Quería que Potter volviera a ser un niño famoso que se había negado a ser su amigo. Quería que su madre le enviase golosinas todas las mañanas. Quería...

Un sonido parecido a un rugido los alcanzó desde los límites de la escuela y, de pronto, un gigante apareció ante ellos. Los demás gigantes lo atacaron y los mortífagos rompieron filas. Draco solo había apartado la vista un momento, pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, el cuerpo de Potter ya no estaba.

El corazón volvía a latirle a mil por hora. En medio del caos, Draco corrió hacia sus padres, pero fue alcanzado por un hechizo que lo paralizó y le hizo caer al suelo, y se perdió de vista entre la multitud. Ellos no le vieron caer y, cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, seguramente porque quien lo había lanzado había muerto, Draco se puso en pie para comprobar que sus padres ya no se encontraban en el exterior del castillo.

Corrió hacia el vestíbulo y, en medio de los gritos de agonía y los hechizos y maleficios que estaban siendo lanzados una vez más, pudo distinguir las voces de sus padres, que le llamaban a gritos desde el Gran Comedor. Se dirigió hacia allí y entró corriendo, pero lo que vio lo dejó paralizado a solo unos pasos de la puerta: su tía Bellatrix caía hacia atrás, muerta, y el Señor Tenebroso estaba gritando. Un instante después, Harry Potter apareció de la nada, en medio del Gran Comedor, quitándose de encima su capa de invisibilidad, y lanzó un encantamiento escudo. Draco, sintiéndose inmediatamente esperanzado, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. ¡Potter estaba vivo!

El Señor Tenebroso y el Gryffindor se miraron con odio y se pusieron a discutir. "Vamos, Potter," gritó Draco en su mente, con los ojos clavados en el chico, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como si le fuera la vida en ello. "Vamos, acaba con él."

Pasaron los minutos. Draco sintió la mano de su madre rodeando su antebrazo, y vio su melena rubia por el rabillo del ojo, pero no se movió para seguirla porque, justo en ese momento, Potter dijo unas palabras que atravesaron su pecho como un puñal.

-¡La muerte de Dumbledore estaba planeada!

Y siguió hablando. Y les contó a todos, sin apartar la vista de su enemigo mortal, como Dumbledore le había pedido a Snape que le matase. A Draco empezó a palpitarle la sien. Había creído que la muerte de Dumbledore había sido culpa suya...

-El auténtico amo de la Varita de Saúco era Draco Malfoy.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando oyó a Potter pronunciar su nombre. Sintió las miradas de la gente sobre él, pero no le importó, porque estaba ocupado intentando entender todo lo que Potter estaba diciendo.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? – le contestó Voldemort–. Aunque tuvieras razón, Potter, ni a ti ni a mí nos importa –. Draco apretó la mandíbula al oírle pronunciar el apellido del chico –. Tú ya no tienes la varita de fénix, así que batámonos en duelo contando sólo con nuestra habilidad... Y cuando te haya matado, ya me encargaré de Draco Malfoy.

Su madre apretó con más fuerza su brazo, y un segundo escalofrío, más fuerte que el anterior, recorrió su cuerpo. Acababa de oír al Señor Tenebroso diciendo que iba a matarlo. En ese momento, Draco deseó más que nunca que Harry Potter fuera de verdad El Elegido. Esa era su única escapatoria.

Potter siguió hablando, y contó como él mismo había desarmado a Draco, siendo así el último dueño de la varita más poderosa que jamás hubiera existido. "Vamos, Potter, tienes que ganar. Tienes que destruir al Señor Tenebroso, _vamos_."

Tan solo unos segundos después, oyó a los duelistas gritar a la vez:

-¡ _Avada kedavra_!

-¡ _Expelliarmus_!

"Solo un inútil como Potter lanzaría un hechizo de desarme contra una maldición mortal," fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de pensar Draco antes de ver como el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso se desplomaba, muerto, en el suelo.

Su madre tiró de él, y esa vez Draco la siguió. Llegaron a una esquina del Gran Comedor, donde su padre estaba encogido en el suelo, y se sentaron a su lado. Draco apenas había procesado el hecho de que Harry Potter acababa de matar al Señor Tenebroso, pero ahora tenía que pensar en su familia. Su padre estaba herido, su madre estaba llorando, y Draco, de pronto, se vio sumergido en un abrazo. Era el primero que Lucius le había dado en muchos, muchos años.

Se quedaron ahí. Draco había pensado que huirían, pero, al parecer, rendirse y esperar era la única opción que tenían si no querían pasar el resto de sus vidas en Azkaban.

Así que esperaron.

[ **Nota importante:** en este fanfic se tratan temas delicados, como la depresión, la ansiedad, la autolesión y los intentos de suicidio. También contiene Slash. No he puesto **_Trigger Warnings_** al principio de cada capítulo, pero sí lo he hecho en _Archive Of Our Own_. Si quieres leer esta historia con _TW_ , puedes encontrarla en esa página bajo el mismo título y el mismo nombre de usuario.]


	2. Capítulo 1) Azkaban

Y esperaron. La gente estaba muy ocupada reuniéndose con sus familiares y amigos, y al principio nadie les prestó atención. Draco vio como alguien se llevaba el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso.

Draco estaba empezando a relajarse, a darse cuenta de que todo había terminado y de que estaba a salvo, cuando un grupo de aurores se acercó a ellos y los rodeó. Siguió el ejemplo de sus padres y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los magos y brujas que mientras estos los obligaban a levantarse, y los esposaban con magia. Le quitaron a su padre la varita que había robado y registraron a Draco y su madre para comprobar que ellos, tal y como decían, no tenían ninguna. A continuación, los sacaron del castillo y caminaron con ellos hasta los límites de Hogwarts, donde se desaparecieron.

Tras unos segundos de vértigo, Draco pudo levantar la vista, y en seguida reaccionó tratando de liberar sus manos. El auror que lo estaba arrastrando lo agarró con más fuerza y le obligó a seguir avanzando hacia unas barcas que estaban flotando en la orilla de la playa desierta. Aunque no podía verla, Draco supo que se dirigían a la prisión más horrible que jamás había existido.

-Tenéis derecho a un juicio – espetó, de pronto, la mujer que estaba llevando a su padre.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué se molestan. Deberían dejarlos ahí dentro para que se pudrieran – se rio el que lo llevaba a él.

-Cállate, Will – dijo la mujer –. Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy: tenéis derecho a una audiencia disciplinaria que se celebrará en el Ministerio de Magia. Hasta que se os convoque, se os considerará sospechosos de trabajar para Quien Vosotros Sabéis y permaneceréis en la prisión mágica de Azkaban. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

-Sí – dijo su padre, con voz débil –. ¿Cuándo se celebrará la audiencia?

-No se sabe. Hay demasiados acusados a los que juzgar y muchos miembros de la asamblea desaparecidos o heridos. Vais a tener que esperar. ¿Algo más?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

El viaje en barca fue desagradable. Aunque ninguno tenía la intención de huir, los aurores se mantuvieron en contacto físico con ellos en todo momento para asegurarse de que no se desaparecieran. Draco, que nunca había viajado por mar, descubrió que se mareaba con facilidad y tuvo que apoyar la frente en las rodillas para no vomitar. La barca era impulsada mediante magia, claro, pero ¿por qué tenían que ir tan rápido?

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegaron a tierra. Draco estaba sentado de espaldas a la isla, pero no quería girarse. No quería ver la torre que se erguía tras él.

El auror que le había esposado tiró de su brazo para hacerle levantar. Draco se puso en pie y salió de la barca, pero la brusquedad del movimiento hizo que le diese un vuelco la cabeza. Apenas había puesto los pies en la arena cuando se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó.

-Vaya, chico, qué mala pata – comentó uno de los aurores, que hasta ahora no había hablado, con tono burlón –. Aquí no te van a dar de comer hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, sintiendo la acidez quemando su garganta y su boca, y se encogió al instante en cuanto vio, ante él, una de las fachadas de Azkaban. De color metálico, y tan alta que la parte superior estaba tapada por una espesa capa de niebla, provocaba una sensación de vacío y pavor que helaba la sangre.

Empezaron a avanzar hacia la entrada de la torre. Los aurores ya no estaban sujetándolos, puesto que la isla, al igual que los terrenos de Hogwarts, estaba protegida para que nadie pudiera desaparecerse.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la torre, metálicas y de apariencia pesada, dos de los aurores se adelantaron para abrirla.

A Draco lo golpeó de pronto la realidad: estaba a punto de entrar en Azkaban. Como _prisionero_. Durante una cantidad de tiempo indefinida; tal vez, si perdían el juicio, el resto de su vida.

Sus padres empezaron a avanzar de nuevo, escoltados por los aurores, pero él se quedó congelado. No podía avanzar. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, un grito se formó en su garganta y, por un momento, creyó que se iba a echar a llorar.

-¡Eh, tú, espabila! – le gritó el hombre que se había burlado de él. Draco intentó respirar profundamente para dejar de temblar, pero el aire entró en sus pulmones de forma entrecortada.

Impaciente, el hombre caminó hacia él, lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a avanzar.

-Vamos, niñato, no tenemos todo el día.

Al atravesar la entrada, se encontraron con un vestíbulo en el que había unas veinte personas más, congregadas en pequeños grupos. Draco vio a uno de los hombres lobo que había estado viviendo en su casa siendo arrastrado por la fuerza por cuatro aurores. Otros tres estaban caminando en ese momento hacia la puerta, seguramente para dar caza a los mortífagos que habían logrado huir al terminar la batalla.

Una mujer se les acercó y, lanzándoles a los Malfoy una mirada de desprecio, les indicó a los aurores que la siguieran.

-Meted a los tres en la celda 844. Vamos a necesitar el espacio – dijo, con voz despectiva.

-De acuerdo – contestó la mujer que había esposado a su padre.

Subieron en un ascensor hasta la octava planta de la torre, donde salieron a un pasillo oscuro y más frío aún que el vestíbulo de la torre. Al otro lado del pasillo, Draco vio un Dementor. Una sensación de desesperanza se apoderó de él al instante y, una vez más, creyó que no sería capaz de tenerse en pie.

-Sonríe, capullo – le dijo uno de los hombres a su padre, al tiempo que otro sacaba una cámara y le sacaba una foto. Solo entonces se fijó Draco en que le habían dado una placa con un número. Un segundo después, le estaban tendiendo una a él también. Cuando le sacaron la foto, apenas pudo levantar la vista hacia la cámara antes de volver a clavarla en el suelo, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Le sacaron una foto también a su madre y se los llevaron a una celda. Cuando los tres estaban dentro, la puerta de barrotes se cerró y todos los aurores se marcharon, algunos de ellos mirando una última vez hacia atrás y lanzándoles una mirada de asco.

Draco se sentó en una esquina del suelo y abrazó sus rodillas inmediatamente. Su madre se sentó a su lado, tratando de abrazarle, pero él no se inclinó ni le devolvió el abrazo. Su padre, en cambio, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la celda.

-Al menos no hay Dementores – empezó a decir, con un tono de voz entre desesperado y urgente, mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar –. Bueno, había uno en el pasillo, pero la mayoría están sueltos todavía. Al Ministerio le llevará tiempo volver a reclutarlos. Para cuando vuelvan, nosotros ya nos habremos ido–. Parecía que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, y Draco trató de silenciar su monólogo incesante, de ahogar todas sus propias emociones para no echarse a llorar. Eso era lo último que su madre necesitaba en aquel momento, y lo único que él podía hacer por ella.

Pasaron las horas. Sus padres trataron de hablar con él para distraerlo, pero Draco no contestó, temiendo que todas sus emociones explotarían si abría la boca, y, al cabo de un rato, se dieron por vencidos y se quedaron en silencio. De vez en cuando, oían cómo más personas eran encerradas en las celdas contiguas. Algunos gritaban. Otros se negaban a contestar a lo que los aurores les decían.

En algún momento de la tarde, tres bandejas con comida aparecieron mágicamente junto a la puerta de la celda, y Draco, que todavía tenía un resto de acidez en la boca, se lanzó hacia la más cercana para poder quitarse el mal sabor y llenar su estómago. Mientras engullía la comida directamente de la bandeja, sentado en el suelo, un pensamiento infantil cruzó su mente: "nadie se enterará jamás de que un Malfoy ha comido sentado en el suelo."

De alguna forma, consiguió quedarse dormido en la terriblemente incómoda cama de la celda, que sus padres le habían cedido. Se pasó la noche despertándose, dando vueltas y teniendo pesadillas, pero durmió, al fin y al cabo. Nada más despertarse por la mañana, lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue que la espalda estaba matándolo, pero el dolor quedó olvidado enseguida, pues su atención voló hacia el pasillo, donde alguien estaba gritando.

-¡Están aquí!

\- ¡Han vuelto!

Se oyó un chillido agudo viniendo del extremo opuesto del pasillo, y más y más presos empezaron a gritar, cada vez desde celdas más cercanas a las suyas.

Draco apenas había tenido tiempo de levantarse de la cama y asomarse a los barrotes junto a sus padres cuando un frío abismal y una desesperanza abismal lo golpearon y se cayó de rodillas, empezando a gritar.

Los dementores habían vuelto.

\--

Durante los siguientes dos meses, los Malfoy vivieron encerrados en su pasado. Draco apenas habló con sus padres, así que no supo qué es lo que ellos se vieron obligados a recordar. Apenas comió. Apenas durmió. Pero sí bebió todo el agua que pudo, porque no podía dejar de llorar.

¿Por qué se habría reído de Potter por desmayarse al ver a los Dementores en tercero? Metido en aquella celda, Draco apenas era capaz de tenerse en pie, o de hablar. A veces, era incapaz de parar de gritar.

Una y otra vez, volvía a estar sentado en la mesa del comedor de la Mansión Malfoy, observando, sin poder moverse, mientras una serpiente gigante mordía a la profesora de Estudios Muggles hasta que moría desangrada, para luego comerse su carne, vitoreada por su tía Bellatrix.

Veía a Crabbe, conjurando el fuego maldito y luego profiriendo gritos de agonía mientras era quemado vivo. Sentía el calor de las llamas rodeándolo, acercándose a él cada vez más para consumirlo, mientras se aferraba como podía a Goyle.

Recordaba, una tras otra, todas las veces en las que su padre se había sentido decepcionado con él: desde los partidos de Quidditch que no había ganado hasta el momento en que tuvo que torturar por primera vez a una sangre sucia con la maldición _Cruciatus_ ante los ojos del Señor Tenebroso y no fue capaz de hacerle daño. Volvía a oír los gritos de la chica cuando, amenazado con ser torturado él mismo si no lograba hacerle daño, lo consiguió. Y se ponía a gritar él también.

Una y otra vez, veía a Dumbledore caer desde la torre de Astronomía, muerto a manos de Snape, sin poder defenderse porque Draco lo había desarmado. Podía recordar las palabras de Potter, diciendo que todo aquello había sido planeado por el propio Dumbledore, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos culpable.

Cuando los Dementores se alejaban de su celda y tenía un momento para pensar sin verse forzado a revivir sus peores experiencias, Draco solo podía pensar una cosa: "me merezco estar aquí. Merezco pudrirme en Azkaban. Soy un mortífago. Ataqué durante años al Chico que Sobrevivió. Serví al Señor Tenebroso. No hice nada para impedir todo lo malo que ocurrió a mi alrededor. Me merezco estar aquí..."


	3. Capítulo 2) El juicio

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde la Batalla de Hogwarts y Harry aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar su victoria. Tenía que ir a dos o tres juicios por semana a testificar lo sucedido desde su cuarto curso hasta la propia batalla, y el proceso era agotador. Sin embargo, saber que cada vez más mortífagos y aliados de Voldemort estaban siendo condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban le aliviaba.

Algunos casos eran muy sencillos, como el de los hermanos Carrow, que duró menos de quince minutos y en el que testificaron Neville, Luna y Seamus. Otros no tanto, puesto que los acusados habían actuado bajo amenazas o bajo la maldición _Imperius_.

El caso más controversial fue el de la familia Malfoy.

Harry llegó ese día al Ministerio cansado. Apenas conseguía dormir por las noches y, cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas; lo único que le ayudaba a sobrevivir eran las pociones para dormir que Molly le daba de vez en cuando, pero no podía tomarlas todas las noches porque los efectos secundarios podían ser graves. Sin embargo, se sintió muy despierto en cuanto atravesó la puerta de la sala en la que una vez le habían juzgado a él, y vio, en el centro de ella, sentado entre sus padres, a Draco Malfoy.

Solo que no se trataba del Draco Malfoy al que Harry había conocido desde que tenían once años. No era el chico que miraba por encima del hombro, con desprecio, a quienes lo rodeaban; en cambio, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. No llevaba su pelo rubio plateado perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, brillante y con apariencia sedosa. No, lo llevaba pegado a la cara, lacio y sucio, como si no se lo hubiera lavado en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Y estaba sentado no con la espalda recta, sino encorvado, como si quisiera abrazarse a sí mismo y lo único que lo detuviera fueran las cadenas que mantenían su cuerpo atado a la silla.

A la luz tenue de las antorchas, Harry observó que estaba más pálido de lo que lo recordaba. Más incluso de lo que lo había estado durante sexto.

Si a Harry le hubieran dicho que algún día vería a Malfoy en ese estado se habría reído, creyendo que era absolutamente imposible. Pero, en ese momento, la palabra "risa" acababa de ser arrancada a la fuerza de su vocabulario.

-¡Ah, señor Potter, es un placer volver a verle! – le dijo Will, uno de los aurores a los que había conocido durante los juicios anteriores. Harry asintió en su dirección, pero no le contestó; su atención seguía puesta en Malfoy, quien, a oír hablar a Will, había levantado la cabeza y le estaba mirando.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la desesperación que reflejaba la cara del chico.

-Harry, bienvenido de nuevo– dijo entonces una voz más familiar. Se giró para ver a Kingsley Shacklebolt, que le estaba tendiendo una mano, y al instante se la estrechó.

-Kingsley–contestó, asintiendo. El nuevo Ministro le dedicó una sonrisa amable, que Harry trató de imitar, deseando que su expresión facial no mostrase sus verdaderas emociones.

Kingsley caminó hacia el asiento más alto de la sala, y Harry se dirigió a la zona de las gradas que estaba situada a la espalda de los Malfoy, donde se sentaban los testigos.

A ambos lados de Kingsley estaban sentados los miembros del Wizengamot. La mayoría estaban sonriendo mientras hablaban animadamente entre ellos, como si el hecho de que los Malfoy fueran a ser condenados les alegrase. El lado en el que estaba Harry, en cambio, estaba casi vacío. Los Weasley no estaban con él, ya que solo se permitía asistir a los juicios a los familiares de los acusados, además de a los testigos, y Hermione, que había llegado con Harry, estaba sentada ya en el asiento contiguo al suyo. Minerva McGonagall entró en ese momento en la sala, con expresión severa, y se dirigió al otro lado de Hermione, donde se sentó sin dirigirles la palabra.

Nadie más había acudido, o eso pensó Harry por un momento. De repente, Hermione hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Harry la miró, preguntándole con la mirada qué ocurría.

-¡Mira allí!– susurró ella, señalando la esquina más alejada de la estancia, donde, vestida de negro y con expresión regia, estaba sentada Andrómeda Tonks.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Hermione, aún con tono de sorpresa.

-Querrá saber qué les ocurrirá a su hermana, cuñado y sobrino, imagino–dijo Harry, su mente volando de nuevo al chico que estaba sentado de espaldas a él.

-Había olvidado que eran familia... – murmuróella.

En ese momento, Kingsley habló.

-Vista disciplinaria del dieciséis de julio por el delito de asociación con Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, cometido por Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcisa Odisea Malfoy Black y Draco Lucius Malfoy, residentes en la Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire. Interrogadores... – Kingsley comenzó a mencionar a todos los miembros presentes, pero la mente de Harry los bloqueó. Seguía sin poder comprender que, a pesar de estar muerto, el nombre de Voldemort siguiera siendo un tabú.

Miró a Hermione, que parecía nerviosa, y después a los Malfoy de nuevo. Lucius estaba mirando a Kingsley con expresión hierática. Lo único de él que dejaba ver algún tipo de emoción era su mandíbula, que estaba apretada.

Narcisa, en cambio, parecía preocupada. No dejaba de lanzar miradas a su hijo como si quisiera arrancarse las cadenas, levantarse y cubrirlo con su cuerpo. Harry sabía de sobra lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer para protegerlo.

Draco había empezado a temblar. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero debía de estar muy asustado.

-Testigos de la defensa: Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger y Madame Profesora Minerva McGonagall. En primer lugar, juzgaremos los crímenes de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes: que acudió a la llamada de Quien Vosotros Sabéis el día veinticuatro de junio de 1995 y que, desde entonces, ha colaborado con él. Que, el día 18 de junio de 1996, formó parte de una intrusión en el Departamento de Misterios, donde atacó a seis magos menores de edad bajo órdenes de Quien Vosotros Sabéis, por lo que fue condenado a prisión. Que huyó de Azkaban para servir a Quien Vosotros Sabéis y, durante sus últimos meses de vida, mantuvo al susodicho bajo su techo, siendo plenamente consciente de su identidad y actividades ilegales y participando de estas últimas. ¿Es usted Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, residente en la Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire?

-Sí –contestó Lucius, con tono seco.

-¿Cómo se declara con respecto a las acusaciones?

Tras un momento de pausa, y como a regañadientes, contestó:

-Culpable.

-¿Quiere añadir algo o presentar algún testigo? –prosiguió Kinglsey.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado al tono sereno y paciente del nuevo Ministro, pero recordaba sentirse muy sorprendido en su primer juicio con él, pues su única experiencia hasta entonces había sido el que lideró Fudge contra él tras el ataque de los Dementores.

-Sí, quiero apuntar que no luché en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Que fui allí, junto con mi mujer y mi hijo, solo porque el Señor Tenebroso nos lo ordenó bajo amenaza de muerte, y que, cuando Harry Potter lo derrotó, me reuní con mi familia y esperé a que nos arrestasen sin oponer resistencia.

Hermione bufó a su lado, como si no se creyera nada de lo que el hombre estaba diciendo.

-¿Alguno de los testigos presentes puede corroborar que no atacó a nadie durante la batalla?

Hubo un segundo de silencio durante el cual Harry se batió en duelo consigo mismo. Despreciaba a Lucius Malfoy, el hombre que tantas veces había atacado a los Weasley y que había sido, sin duda, aliado de Voldemort. Pero su alma de Gryffindor reclamaba justicia, y lo justo era que Harry dijera la verdad.

-Yo, señor Ministro – dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Hermione le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Kingsley, en cambio, no perdió la compostura; solo abrió un poco los ojos, como si no hubiera esperado su intervención, pero asintió y le cedió la palabra a Harry.

-Soy testigo presencial de que Lucius acogió en su casa a Voldemort y estuvo presente mientras éste me atacaba en el cementerio –comenzó, observando, con deleite, como muchos miembros del Wizengamot se estremecían al oír el nombre –. Pero también vi como, en medio de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando otros mortífagos estaban atacando y matando a los nuestros, Lucius y Narcisa evitaban luchar y buscaban a su hijo entre la multitud. En la batalla final, los Malfoy no lucharon del lado de Voldemort.

-Muy bien. Muchas gracias, Harry. ¿Alguien quiere añadir algo más?

Harry volvió a sentarse, mirando de reojo a McGonagall y Hermione. La profesora le devolvió la mirada, moviendo los labios un milímetro hacia arriba en lo que Harry interpretó como una sonrisa de aprobación. Hermione, en cambio, le preguntaba "¡¿pero qué narices?!" con la mirada. Sintiéndose satisfecho, devolvió su atención al juicio.

-Bien –concluyó Kingsley, tras intercambiar unas palabras en voz baja con el resto de miembros del Consejo –.Siendo evidente la gravedad de los crímenes cometidos, siento decir que su retirada al final de la Batalla no le exime de castigo –. A Narcisa se le escapó un sollozo –. Sin embargo, será tenida en consideración a la hora de establecer su condena.

A continuación, como era habitual, se interrumpió el juicio para que los miembros del Wizengamot deliberasen. Hermione agarró a Harry del brazo y tiró de él, llevándolo casi a rastras hasta el pasillo.

-¡Le has defendido! – exclamó conlos ojos muy abiertos.

-Solo he dicho la verdad – contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros –. No va a librarse de Azkaban solo por eso, después de todo lo que ha hecho.

-Harry, Lucius le dio un Horrocrux a Ginny y casi la mata. Por mucho que le preocupase su familia más que Voldemort, no es bueno. Lo que hizo es imperdonable – insistió ella, apretándole un poco el brazo mientras hablaba.

-Lo sé, Hermione – espetó él, agarrando la muñeca de la chica y tirando de ella hasta que lo soltó –. Lo sé mejor que nadie, créeme. Y el resto de magos y brujas que hay en esa sala también lo saben.

Ella puso mala cara, pero asintió y relajó un poco los hombros.

-Lo siento, Harry. Sé que sabes lo que haces. Es que estoy muy nerviosa porque voy a tener que hablar en el juicio de Narcisa – dijo, la voz temblándole ligeramente.

-No te preocupes – dijo él, poniéndole torpemente una mano en el hombro–, aquí no pueden hacerte nada, y McGonagall y yo estamos a tu lado.

La chica volvió a asentir. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, tras los cuales Kingsley volvió a convocar a los miembros del congreso.

Entraron corriendo en la sala y volvieron a sus sitios. Tras ellos, la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Lucius Malfoy, la condena que se ha propuesto por todos los crímenes cometidos y teniendo en cuenta tus acciones durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, es de quince años en Azkaban, tras los cuales quedarás liberado de todos los cargos.

Harry clavó la mirada en los tres Malfoy. Sus padres parecían estar conteniendo el aliento, pero Draco no paraba de temblar. A continuación, miró a Kingsley y al resto del Congreso.

-Los que estén a favor de liberar al acusado de todos los cargos – anunció.

Dejó que pasasen unos segundos, durante los cuales nadie levantó la mano. Oyó un sollozo proveniente del centro de la sala.

-Los que estén a favor de condenarlo.

A su alrededor, todos los brazos volaron hacia arriba.

-El Consejo de Wizengamot ha decidido. Lucius Malfoy, quedas condenado a quince años de prisión en Azkaban.

Dos de los aurores que estaban dispuestos a lo largo de la sala se dirigieron a Lucius. Uno de ellos lo desató con un movimiento de varita, y el hombre no opuso resistencia cuando se lo llevaron.

Su mujer y su hijo no dijeron nada, pero Draco se hundió aún más en su asiento y Narcisa se giró para ver una última vez a su marido, las lágrimas bajando libremente por sus mejillas.

Hermione y él intercambiaron una mirada. El rostro de la chica reflejaba alivio, aunque Harry pudo ver el miedo que la carcomía por dentro. No tenía ni idea de lo que la chica estaba viendo en él.

-Proseguimos juzgando los crímenes de Narcisa Odisea Malfoy Black. Los cargos contra la acusada son los siguientes: que, a pesar de no haber tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, fue cómplice de los actos ilegales realizados por los mortífagos y por Quien Vosotros Sabéis, incluyendo torturas y asesinatos. Que, durante 1996 y 1997, acogió al susodicho en la Mansión Malfoy conociendo su identidad y participando de sus actos. Que refugió a los presos fugitivos Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy, al menos, tras su huida de Azkaban. Que ayudó a su hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, en su intento de matar a Albus Dumbledore. Que, el dos de mayo de 1998, luchó del bando de los mortífagos en la Batalla de Hogwarts...

-Eso último ha sido desmentido – cortó uno de los miembros del Congreso, que estaba sentado a la izquierda del Ministro.

-Cierto – afirmó Kingsley con calma –. Bien, eso es todo. ¿Es usted Narcisa Odisea Malfoy Black, residente en la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire?

-Sí– dijo ella, encuadrando los hombros como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí misma de que debía mantener la compostura.

-¿Cómo se declara con respecto a las acusaciones?

-Culpable – contestó. A diferencia de Lucius, no dudó ni un segundo.

-¿Quiere añadir algo o presentar algún testigo?

\- Sí – afirmó ella. Empezaba a sonar algo más insegura –. Harry Potter es testigo de que el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el Señor Tenebroso me mandó comprobar si el chico estaba muerto y yo le mentí. Le dije que sí, salvando así la vida de Harry.

Se oyeron exclamaciones de asombro por toda la sala. Harry no le había contado a nadie salvo a Ron y a Hermione esa parte de lo ocurrido.

Trató de decidir qué pensar sobre la mujer. No la odiaba como a Lucius, pero tampoco le tenía afecto. Pero tenía que ser objetivo. ¿Merecía Narcisa Malfoy ir a Azkaban? ¿Qué era lo más justo?

Ella se giró tanto como pudo en su asiento para observar a Harry. Su mirada no era dura, como él había imaginado que sería. Era suplicante.

-¿Puedes confirmar que eso es cierto, Harry? – dijo Kingsley. Harry, tras mantener la mirada de la mujer un segundo más, se giró para mirar al Ministro y asintió.

-Sí, Narcisa vino a comprobar si estaba muerto y, al ver que no lo estaba, me preguntó si su hijo estaba vivo, en el castillo. Cuando le dije que sí, se alejó de nuevo y le dijo a Voldemort que yo estaba muerto.

-¡Imposible! – exclamó alguien entre la audiencia.

-¡Él era un Legeremante! ¡Habría sabido que mentía! – dijo otra persona. Pronto, las palabras perdieron sentido en medio del caos que se desató.

-Silencio – ordenó Kingsley, amplificando su voz con su varita –. Gracias. Harry, no dudo de ti, pero espero que entiendas que lo que cuentas es difícil de creer.

-Trae el pensadero, entonces – repuso él, impasible.

-Por supuesto.

Con un movimiento de varita, Kingsley hizo que apareciera ante él un cuenco de cerámica, más pequeño que el que había en el despacho de Dumbledore. La mujer que estaba a su derecha se levantó, le llevó a Harry el pensadero y esperó con expresión escéptica mientras él sacaba el recuerdo de su mente y lo insertaba en el cuenco. A continuación, le llevó el pensadero a Kingsley, quien se inclinó hacia delante y fue absorbido al instante por el recuerdo.

Los minutos siguientes se hicieron largos. La gente se miraba, y muchos de ellos intercambiaban susurros apenas audibles. Harry miró a Andrómeda, que estaba sentada con la espalda completamente recta y la mirada clavada en el pensadero. La mujer pareció notar que estaba siendo observada, porque, justo cuando Harry iba a volver a girarse, le devolvió la mirada. Tras un segundo, Harry asintió una vez. Andrómeda relajó los hombros al instante y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

Al salir del pensadero, Kingsley se alisó la túnica con las manos, volvió a sentarse, y anunció:

-Es cierto.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! – preguntó la mujer que había ido a recoger su recuerdo.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Señora Malfoy? – preguntó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la acusada.

-Domino la Oclumancia – contestó ella, tras un segundo de conmoción–. Aunque eso no habría sido suficiente si él no hubiera estado tan débil en ese momento.

-Claro... si no hubiera estado gravemente herido habría ido él mismo a comprobar el cadáver, nunca se lo habría pedido a otro. Imagino que por ese mismo motivo no consiguió dañar a Harry cuando le lanzó la maldición _Cruciatus_ justo después– razonó el Ministro.

-Es la única explicación posible – intervino Harry, hablando por encima de más sonidos de asombro.

-Muy bien. Este acto será tenido en cuenta a la hora de decidir su sentencia.

A su alrededor, volvieron a surgir los susurros, y alguien exclamó:

-¡Espero que no penséis pasar por alto que esta mujer acogió a Quien Vosotros Sabéis en su casa y que torturó a gente!

-Por supuesto que no lo hemos olvidado, Ashia – contestó el Ministro –. De hecho, la señorita Granger está aquí hoy para testificar al respecto, ya que fue una de las víctimas de estos actos.

Hermione se tensó a su lado y se puso en pie al instante. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándola, expectantes.

-Esto... sí, fui torturada en la Mansión Malfoy – empezó ella. La voz le tembló un poco al principio, pero se volvió más firme según hablaba –. Pero no por Narcisa Malfoy, sino por Bellatrix Lestrange. Esta es la evidencia –. Se remangó la camisa y dejó ver las cicatrices de su antebrazo. Tal y como Harry recordaba, las palabras "sangre sucia" seguían grabadas en su piel. Los cortes habían sido profundos.

-¿Estaba Narcisa Malfoy presente cuando eso sucedió? – le preguntaron.

-Sí.

-¿Hizo algo para impedirlo? – dijo otra persona.

-No. Nadie hizo nada hasta que Ron, Harry y Dobby me sacaron de allí – explicó ella.

-Ya veo...

-¡La habitación estaba llena de mortífagos! – exclamó Narcisa. Todos volvieron la vista hacia ella –. Inmiscuirme habría supuesto ponernos en peligro a mí y a mi familia. Todas las veces que tuve que torturar o presenciar una tortura o asesinato, lo hice porque la otra opción era sufrir yo el mismo castigo. Estaba protegiendo a mi familia.

-Una familia de criminales – contestó, con tono burlón, uno de los hombres del jurado.

-Silencio – espetó Kingsley una vez más –. ¿Es eso todo?

-Sí, señor Ministro – contestó la acusada. Nadie más añadió nada y, tras unos segundos, volvió a realizarse una pausa para que el jurado deliberase.

Esa vez, Harry y Hermione se quedaron sentados. Su amiga estaba más pálida que antes, y Harry la rodeó con un brazo. Ella se inclinó hacia él.

-Lo estáis haciendo bien, muchachos – les habló McGonagall –. Como líder de la casa de Gryffindor, me llena de orgullo veros defender lo que es justo.

-Profesora – dijo Harry, incapaz de contener su curiosidad –, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-Voy a testificar en el caso de Draco Malfoy, por supuesto. Como alumno de mi colegio, su situación es mi responsabilidad.

Harry había olvidado, o, más bien, apartado de su mente, el hecho de que Minerva McGonagall era ahora la directora de Hogwarts.

-¿Su situación? – preguntó Hermione, sobresaltada –. ¿No cree usted que Malfoy sea culpable?

-Creo que Draco es un niño que ha pasado por mucho más de lo que alguien tan joven debería tener que cargar sobre sus hombros, al igual que vosotros – sentenció ella, con ese tono de voz que utilizaba para sermonearles tan a menudo.

Hermione no contestó. Debía de estar reflexionando. Al cabo de un momento se separó de Harry, sentándose recta de nuevo.

Harry, una vez más, miró al chico que estaba atado a la silla. Él había sido el primero en creer que Malfoy era un mortífago en sexto, y sus amigos no le habían creído. Ahora, sin embargo, todos parecían saber quién era Malfoy menos él. Porque, al mirar al chico, Harry ya no veía a un malvado seguidor de Voldemort.

¿Cuándo había cambiado de opinión? Harry repasó mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, y recordó encontrarse a Malfoy llorando en el baño; recordó que el chico había sido incapaz de matar a Dumbledore, y que, durante la Batalla, había suplicado a Crabbe y Goyle que no mataran a Harry en la Sala de los Menesteres. Supuso que, en algún momento, casi sin darse cuenta, se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no era malvado, sino débil.

"El mundo no está dividido entre gente buena y mortífagos," recordó las palabras de su padrino.

-Atención, por favor – habló el Ministro. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio–. Narcisa Malfoy, la condena que se ha propuesto por todos los crímenes cometidos es de nueve años en Azkaban. Sin embargo, el papel fundamental que jugaste en la Batalla de Hogwarts nos ha llevado a reducir esa condena a cuatro años en Azkaban, tras los cuales quedarás liberada de todos los cargos.

Narcisa soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Los que estéis a favor de liberar a la acusada de todos los cargos.

Unos cuantos miembros del Wizengamot levantaron la mano. En el segundo que la mantuvieron en alto, Harry fue incapaz de concluir si había más personas con ella levantada o bajada. A su lado, creyó oír a su amiga susurrando "oh, no..."

-Los que estén a favor de condenarla.

La otra mitad de los miembros irguió el brazo.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que ocurre esto – comentó Kingsley, entre divertido y preocupado, aunque sin perder la compostura –. Hay exactamente el mismo número de votos para cada decisión.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Narcisa, nerviosa.

-Que alguien tendrá que cambiar de opinión, o deberán presentarse más pruebas concluyentes – repuso el Ministro.

Esperó unos segundos, durante los cuales nadie dijo nada.

-Muy bien. Si no hay nada más que añadir, se concretará una fecha para un segundo juicio...

-¡Espere! – suplicó Narcisa –. Puedo ofrecer información al Ministerio. Recuerdos, para que sepan qué personas cometieron qué crímenes. Y estoy dispuesta a comprometerme a no emplear jamás la Magia Oscura, bajo condena al Beso del Dementor si lo hago.

Todo el mundo se sobresaltó. Incluso Malfoy giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla. ¡El Beso del Dementor! ¿Prefería eso antes que pasar cuatro años en Azkaban? ¿Por qué?

-¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó, escandalizado, uno de los miembros del jurado.

-Sí.

-En ese caso – intervino Kingsley –, aquellos a favor de liberar a la acusada de todos los cargos, sabiendo que sufrirá el Beso del Dementor si utiliza la Magia Oscura.

En el silencio sepulcral, la mayoría de las manos volaron hacia arriba. Harry sintió algo dentro de su pecho, pero no supo si era un peso que se liberaba o que se asentaba dentro de él.

-Aquellos a favor de condenarla.

Unas diez personas levantaron la mano, pero el resultado era obvio.

-Narcisa Malfoy, quedas liberada de todos los cargos.

Kingsley apuntó a la silla de la mujer con su varita y, con un movimiento grácil, la liberó de las cadenas.

-Puedes quedarte para presenciar el juicio de tu hijo, si así lo deseas.

Ella asintió y puso su mano sobre la de Draco, que seguía firmemente sujeta a la silla.

-Muy bien – dijo Kingsley –. El último caso de esta tarde es el de Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Capítulo 3) El juicio (parte 2)

Draco se sentía aliviado, porque en la sala en la que se estaba celebrando el juicio no había Dementores, y por tanto podía pensar con claridad, sin ser asaltado por recuerdos atroces. También se sentía un poco vacío sabiendo que su padre iba a pasar los siguientes quince años de su vida en Azkaban. Y asustado, porque el juicio de su madre acababa de terminar, lo que significaba que ahora era su turno.

Pero, sobre todo, Draco sentía desesperanza. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar el juicio. No había hecho nada por Potter, a diferencia de su madre, así que no iban a perdonar sus crímenes.

"No quiero volver a ese lugar," gritaba una y otra vez en su mente. Pero los gritos, irónicamente, quedaban ahogados por una pequeña voz que repetía, como un disco rayado: "es lo que te mereces."

-Muy bien. El último caso de esta tarde es el de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco tembló al oír al Ministro decir su nombre. Quería huir, hacerse invisible, gritar, llorar. Todo a la vez. "Respira. Respira hondo. Tienes que pasar por esto," se dijo. Cogió todo el aire que pudo y empezó a soltarlo, muy despacio.

-Los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes: que, durante el verano de 1996, recibió la Marca Tenebrosa, convirtiéndose en mortífago. Que, durante el curso de 1996-1997 en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, reparó en secreto un armario evanescente y que, el día 30 de junio de 1997, lo empleó para dejar entrar a un grupo de mortífagos en el castillo. Que ese mismo día desarmó a Albus Dumbledore, siendo por ello cómplice de su asesinato, cometido por Severus Snape.

Soportó las primeras acusaciones espirando de forma más o menos estable, pero se había quedado sin aire. Cuando abrió la boca para coger más, oyó el nombre de Dumbledore y se le escapó un sollozo.

-Que, previamente, había tratado de asesinar al Director con un colgante maldito y una bebida envenenada, lo que casi resulta en la muerte de dos alumnos. Que convivió con Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, presenciando y participando de torturas y asesinatos en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Es usted Draco Lucius Malfoy, residente en la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire?

Tenía que hablar. Sentía como si tuviera los pulmones llenos de agua.

-S-sí –consiguió musitar a duras penas. La mano que su madre tenía puesta sobre su brazo se contrajo por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de mandarle fuerzas, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en él.

-¿Cómo se declara con respecto a las acusaciones?

Esa era una pregunta fácil. Su mente seguía repitiéndoselo sin parar. "Te lo mereces. Todo esto es por tu culpa. Tú te lo has buscado."

-Culp-pable.

-¿Quiere añadir algo o presentar algún testigo?

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no confiaba en su propia voz, así que negó con la cabeza, esperando que el Ministro le estuviera mirando, ya que no había levantado la vista del suelo ni una sola vez.

-Bien – prosiguió el hombre –. En ese caso, procederemos a discutir la condena.

Así que eso era todo. Había sido más rápido de lo que Draco había imaginado. "Ya queda muy poco. Lo peor ya ha pasado," se dijo. Pero su madre se puso de pie y gritó:

-¡Esperen! ¡No pueden condenarlo así!

Will, el auror que más asco les tenía a los Malfoy, apuntó con la varita a su madre y le lanzó un hechizo silenciador, lo que la calló. "Bien," pensó Draco, "defenderme habría sido una pérdida de tiempo."

-Eso no era necesario– dijo el Ministro, mirando al auror con desaprobación. Luego se giró hacia su madre –. Lo siento, pero usted no está en esta sala como testigo, y por tanto no tiene derecho a intervenir en el caso.

-Ella no, pero yo sí – se oyó una voz detrás de él. Draco no podía verle, pero su presencia era como un peso del que no podía librarse. Como un zumbido constante en algún rincón de su mente, que podía ignorar si se esforzaba, pero que nunca llegaba a irse. Potter.

-Señor Potter – dijo el Ministro. Qué raro; durante los juicios de sus padres se había dirigido al chico por su nombre de pila –. El señor Malfoy ha rechazado su oportunidad de ofrecer testigos.

¿Era ese su tono de sorpresa? ¿Es que incluso el Ministro de Magia se sorprendía de que Potter estuviera intentando defenderle? Porque Draco, desde luego, estaba sorprendido. Tanto que, por un momento, casi se le olvidó sentir miedo, y desesperanza, y un vacío dentro de su pecho.

-Tal vez Malf... esto, Draco, crea que no hay nada más que decir, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-En ese caso, no puedo negarte la palabra.

-Pero ¿va a permitirlo? – interrumpió alguien del jurado–. ¿Va a dejar que Harry Potter defienda a este criminal? –. Draco le dio la razón internamente. Nada de aquello tenía sentido –. En los casos de Lucius y Narcisa existían motivos válidos, ¡pero no creo que haya nada que contrarreste el hecho de que este chico es el culpable de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore!

-De hecho, lo hay – respondió Potter, igualmente alterado –. Lo expliqué una vez ante el mismo Voldemort y no me importa repetirlo: Dumbledore planeó su propia muerte.

Draco sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral, como le ocurría cada vez que Potter decía aquel nombre. "Cállate, Potter. Por favor, no lo empeores. Por favor, que se calle..."

-Eso no cambia los hechos, Harry.

\- Sí que los cambia. Dumbledore era consciente de que Draco estaba intentando matarlo, y de una forma muy poco convincente. Y no hizo nada al respecto, salvo pedirle a Severus Snape que lo hiciera en su lugar para que Draco no tuviera que cargar con ese peso. ¿Van a negarme que Dumbledore habría sido capaz de hacer mucho más si hubiera querido salvarse? Podría haberlo expulsado, delatado, o atacado. Y habría salido victorioso, seguro. Estamos hablando del mago que venció a Gellert Grindelwald. Un alumno de sexto no suponía una amenaza para él.

Potter se calló un momento, como si quisiera darle tensión a su monólogo. Y lo consiguió; nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. El corazón de Draco estaba latiendo a unos trescientos mil latidos por segundo.

-De hecho, incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida, Dumbledore pudo haberse defendido. Cuando Draco entró en la Torre de Astronomía, Dumbledore tuvo tiempo de lanzar un último hechizo antes de ser desarmado. Pero no detuvo a Draco, ni lo desarmó, ni se protegió. Me petrificó a mí.

Varios sonidos de sorpresa, entre ellos el suyo propio, resonaron en la sala.

-Yo estaba con él, escondido bajo mi capa de invisibilidad. Así que lo vi todo.

Draco levantó la vista del suelo por primera vez, y giró el cuello. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para ver al chico, se encontró con la mirada de su madre, que parecía tan sorprendida como se sentía él. ¿¡Potter estaba allí?! ¿Cómo era eso posible? De repente, todos los recuerdos que tenía de esa noche se actualizaron, incluyendo a un Harry Potter invisible siendo testigo del peor momento de su vida.

-Draco apuntó a Dumbledore con su varita, pero no fue capaz de matarlo. Dumbledore le habló; le ofreció protección. Le dijo que no era un asesino. Ya entonces, él no lo creía. Y yo tampoco lo creo.

-¿Y a quién le importa lo que creyera ese viejo? Rita Skeeter ya nos ha desvelado qué clase de persona era en realidad – interrumpió alguien.

-Y Draco Malfoy bajó su varita – concluyó Potter, como si nadie hubiera hablado –. Justo antes de que Snape entrase en la torre, Draco comenzó a bajar su varita.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente, Harry? – preguntó el Ministro.

-Quiero decir que Draco no iba a matar a Dumbledore. Nunca quiso hacerlo. El único motivo por el que lo intentó una y otra vez a lo largo del curso fue que Voldemort había amenazado con matarlos a él y a su familia si no lo hacía.

-¿Es eso cierto, señor Malfoy?

Draco se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto muy irregular. Intentó hablar, pero una especie de burbuja subió por su garganta y salió de su boca en forma de sollozo. Sintió, impotente, como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus ojos. "¡No! ¡No llores, estúpido!" se dijo. Pero las amenazas del Señor Tenebroso, sus promesas de una muerte dolorosa si no cumplía sus órdenes, se empezaron a repetir en su cabeza y no pudo hacer nada para contenerlas. Así que simplemente asintió.

Por suerte, nadie mencionó el hecho de que estaba llorando. Eso habría borrado cualquier esperanza de parar. Solo su madre reaccionó, tocando de nuevo su brazo y acariciándolo.

-No estoy negando nada de lo que Draco Malfoy ha hecho – siguió hablando Potter, que parecía, como de costumbre, no ser capaz de callarse –. Estoy diciendo que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo porque no tuvo alternativa. Solo era un niño cuyos padres estaban bajo las órdenes de Voldemort –. De nuevo, un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Draco –. A mí me llamáis "el Niño que Sobrevivió" por algo que causaron mis padres. Entonces, a él deberíais llamarle "el Chico que no tuvo Elección."

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez. Draco distinguió tonos de indignación, sorpresa, incredulidad e incluso aceptación, aunque no logró descifrar lo que nadie estaba diciendo. "Tienes que parar de llorar," se dijo.

-Sigo sin entender cómo Harry Potter puede estar defendiendo a Draco Malfoy –dijo la bruja que estaba sentada al lado de Shacklebolt, cuando el resto del Consejo se hubo callado –. Creía que era su enemigo. Siempre lo decían en El Profeta...

-Todo lo que ocurrió entre Malfoy y yo dentro de Hogwarts eran cosas de críos – dijo Potter –. Él me incordiaba y se reía de mí. ¿Y qué? También yo hacía lo mismo. Pero esto no es el colegio. Es la vida real. Y como la primera vez que Draco y yo nos vimos cara a cara en la vida real me salvó la vida, lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo por él.

A esa última declaración la siguió un silencio absoluto. Draco no podía creer lo que oía. "¿Cuándo le salvé yo la vida a Potter?" Miró a su alrededor y, para su sorpresa, vio cómo los miembros del Wizengamot lo observaban con caras de espanto e incredulidad.

-¿Cómo que te salvó la vida? – dijo el Ministro.

-En la Mansión Malfoy, el pasado marzo. Unos mortífagos me llevaron hasta allí con la intención de entregarme a Voldemort, pero Hermione me lanzó un hechizo que me deformó temporalmente la cara. Lucius Malfoy le pidió a su hijo que me identificase. Sabía que si Draco confirmaba que yo era Harry Potter y me entregaban, Voldemort les perdonaría por los contratiempos que le habían causado y toda familia volvería a estar a salvo. Pero Draco no lo hizo. A pesar de que sabía que era yo, no lo dijo.

Todos los presentes emitieron sonidos de sorpresa, y a Draco se le paró el corazón. Dejó de llorar, y por un momento tampoco respiró. Pero abrió mucho los ojos.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento. Pues claro que había sabido que aquel era Potter. ¿Acaso no era obvio? ¿Cómo podría nadie confundir aquellos ojos?

También recordaba todo lo que había sucedido después. Cómo le habían castigado por no ser capaz de identificar al chico.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que Potter también lo recordase. Que pensase que Draco le había salvado la vida.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que haga la intervención por la que he venido hoy aquí – dijo, de repente, otra voz a su espalda. ¡¿McGonagall?!

-Adelante, Minerva – respondió el Ministro.

-En primer lugar, me gustaría mostrar mi acuerdo con todo lo que Harry ha dicho acerca de Draco – dijo la profesora –. Dejar atrás tantos años de enemistad para defender a un compañero es algo que muchos magos mucho mayores que él han tenido problemas para hacer. Y estoy segura de que si Harry es capaz de perdonar el comportamiento del chico, cuando hace unos años era quien peor pensaba de él, el resto de mis alumnos serán capaces de seguir su ejemplo.

-Lo que está diciendo es que...

-Que si Draco Malfoy queda libre de todos los cargos, será más que bienvenido en Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios y realizar sus ÉXTASIS.

Volver a Hogwarts. Existía la posibilidad de que Draco volviera a Hogwarts.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesarlo, Shacklebolt pidió tiempo para deliberar con el Wizengamot y su madre se levantó y se arrodilló ante él. En algún momento le habían quitado el hechizo silenciador.

-Oh, Draco, cariño, todo va a estar bien– murmuró, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y acariciando su pelo con la otra. A Draco le dio un poco de asco. Le gustaba que le tocasen el pelo, pero odiaba que lo hiciesen cuando lo tenía sucio.

-Ya verás... gracias a Potter... seguro que te dejan volver a clase... – seguía susurrando su madre. Daba la impresión de que estaba consolándose a sí misma tanto como a él.

Así que volver a Azkaban ya no era su única opción. Ahora existía una alternativa: volver a Hogwarts y tener que ver todos los días a Potter, el Gryffindor estúpido que le había salvado el culo.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Genial.

-Atención, por favor – dijo el Ministro, unos minutos después. Se hizo el silencio.

"Es la hora de la verdad," se dijo Draco. Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que se había hecho ilusiones. La voz que le repetía que merecía ir a Azkaban se había callado en algún momento y él no se había dado cuenta.

-Draco Malfoy, la condena que se ha propuesto por los crímenes que has cometido es de diez años en Azkaban, tras los cuales quedarás libre de todos los cargos. Sin embargo, tras tenerse en cuenta el papel fundamental que jugaste en la protección de Harry Potter en la Mansión Malfoy, así como la amenaza bajo la que te encontrabas cuando cometiste los crímenes de los que se te acusa y el hecho de que eras menor de edad, se ha reducido la condena a cuatro años.

"Cuatro años," empezó a saborear las palabras. "He pasado allí dos meses y medio y sigo vivo. Pero no sé si sobreviviré a cuatro años".

-Los que estén a favor de liberar al acusado de todos los cargos.

Tendría que estar mirando hacia las gradas, contando cuántas manos estaban levantadas, pero sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y, antes de que pudiera convencerse de que tenía que abrirlos, el momento había pasado.

-Los que estén a favor de condenarlo.

"Inspira. Expira. Vuelve a coger aire. Eso es, no pares de respirar," se decía. Un grito se formó en su pecho, pero no salió, por suerte. No habría ayudado mucho ponerse a gritar, dada su situación. "¡¿Por qué no lo dice ya?! Que lo diga, que lo diga ya, por favor..."

Y entonces:

-Draco Malfoy, quedas libre de todos los cargos.

Todo se detuvo. Bueno, no, no todo. A su alrededor la gente volvió a empezar a hablar, y alguien desvaneció las cadenas que lo mantenían atado a la silla. Su madre se levantó para abrazarle, y todo el mundo empezó a salir de la sala. Pero, dentro de él, todo se había detenido.

Libre. Libre de todos los cargos. "Esto no es lo que merecías." Se puso de pie, clavó la vista en la pared y se dejó abrazar por su madre. Sus hombros se relajaron y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que había estado.

De repente, sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

-Esto es tuyo – dijo la voz de Potter. Se giró torpemente y bajó la vista para ver lo que el chico le estaba tendiendo.

Era su varita.

-Gracias – dijo, un poco confuso. Él se habría quedado la varita de Potter si la situación hubiera sido la opuesta.

-Ahora la varita me es fiel a mí, así que no sé si te funcionará bien. Tal vez dártela haga cambiar su lealtad otra vez.

Sin volver a dirigirle la palabra, Potter se giró, entrelazó su brazo con el de Granger y se fue. Probablemente para volver a su casa.

Y Draco también. Él también iba a volver a casa.


	5. Capítulo 4) La Madriguera

Harry solía adorar sus veranos en la Madriguera, pero ese año apenas pudo pisar la casa. Pasó allí las primeras noches, en la habitación de Ron, pero sus pesadillas le hacían gritar y despertar a sus amigos, y sentía que estaba molestando a todo el mundo. Además, necesitaba estar solo.

Por eso, Harry llevaba todo el verano viviendo con Fleur y Bill.

Allí podía fingir que era invisible. Hacer _Muffliato_ en su dormitorio para que nadie le oyera gritar, pasear a solas por la playa, practicar los hechizos no verbales que no había llegado a dominar en su anterior curso en Hogwarts, y olvidarse de que todo el mundo lo idolatraba, de que era famoso. Ron y Hermione quedaban con él de vez en cuando. Jugaban al ajedrez mágico, paseaban juntos... y Harry trataba de sonreír y disfrutar de su compañía. Pero sus amigos, ahora que estaban saliendo, querían pasar tiempo a solas, así que no solía verlos más que una o dos veces por semana.

Dos días después del juicio de los Malfoy, Bill y Fleur le comunicaron que iban a hacer un viaje de luna de miel. Aunque le aseguraron que podía quedarse en la casa si quería, Harry asumió que era hora de volver a la Madriguera.

Lo cual significaba que tendría que enfrentarse a un problema que llevaba meses tratando de apartar su mente: Ginny.

Sí, Harry y Ginny habían estado juntos. Y sí, tras matar a Voldemort, Harry se había dicho a sí mismo que hablaría con la chica. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a ella.

Durante las noches que había pasado en la Madriguera, Ginny le había oído gritar. Había tratado de acercarse a él para consolarlo la primera mañana, y la segunda, pero sus palabras no habían tenido ningún efecto en él, y la chica había dejado de intentarlo, limitándose a mirar a Harry con cara de preocupación mientras desayunaban. Desde entonces, Harry había evitado quedarse a solas con ella.

Mirando atrás una última vez, observando la casita, la playa y la tumba de Dobby, Harry agarró su baúl y se desapareció.

Cuando recobró el equilibro, estaba a tan solo unos metros de la Madriguera. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, avanzó y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Sin embargo, ésta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla, y de repente se encontraba entre los brazos de Molly, el baúl escurriéndose de su mano y golpeando el suelo.

-¡Harry, querido, qué bien que hayas venido! Bill me avisó de que volverías hoy. ¿Cómo estás? Pasa, hijo. Acabo de sacar del horno un bizcocho de plátano y pasas. Sírvete una ración.

Harry sonrió. La calidez con que Molly le trataba siempre le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Dejó su baúl en la entrada y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-George se ha mudado hace unos días a un apartamento al lado de su tienda. Puedes quedarte en su habitación para tener un poco de privacidad, si quieres. He puesto sábanas limpias.

La voz de la mujer sonó alegre, pero de una manera casi forzada. Harry la comprendía perfectamente.

-Sí, vale – contestó. Se sentía aliviado ante la perspectiva de no tener que compartir cuarto con nadie.

Se arrepintió de su decisión en cuanto atravesó la puerta del dormitorio. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos y pósteres, y las estanterías rebosaban cajas con etiquetas y tarros con contenidos extraños. Y había dos camas.

"Me extraña que George tardase tanto tiempo en irse de aquí," pensó. ¿Cómo podía soportar dormir sabiendo que la cama de Fred estaba vacía?

-¡Harry!

Se giró justo a tiempo de atrapar a Hermione entre sus brazos. Ron estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo.

-¡Te echábamos tanto de menos! Qué bien que hayas venido – dijo ella, soltándolo tras unos segundos. Ron se acercó y le dio la mano a la chica.

-Pero si nos vimos hace dos días, Hermione – dijo Harry, forzándose a sí mismo a reír porque eso era lo normal ante la emoción de su amiga.

-Ya, pero eso fue en el juicio... no era una situación muy alegre – contestó ella.

-Hablando del juicio – intervino Ron, lanzándole a Harry una mirada sospechosa –. ¿Es cierto que defendiste a los tres Malfoy delante de Kingsley? Hermione me lo contó todo, pero... tío, no me lo creo.

-Pues es verdad– repuso Harry.

-¿Incluso a Malfoy? ¿Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho?–. Ron le estaba mirando como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

-Solo dije la verdad. Yo había visto cosas que nadie más sabía, y no habría sido justo callármelas. Los que tomaron la decisión final fueron los magos y brujas del Wizengamot, no yo.

-Está bien, colega – asintió Ron, aunque no parecía muy convencido –. En fin, hablemos de otra cosa. Mamá nos dijo hace un rato que la ayudásemos a desgnomizar el jardín. ¿Vienes?

-Claro– dijo él, aliviado por el cambio de tema. Y siguió a sus amigos.

Harry no vio a Ginny hasta esa noche, cuando se juntaron todos para cenar. Se sentó lejos de ella y se mantuvo ocupado comiendo y hablando con el señor Weasley de su trabajo, pero sentía los ojos de la chica clavados en él, esperando a que le devolviera la mirada.

Se levantó de la mesa en cuanto terminó de comer, musitando que tenía que vaciar su baúl y ordenar su ropa, y se encerró en el cuarto de los gemelos. "Tengo que dejar de pensar en 'los gemelos', ahora es solo George," se reprendió mentalmente.

Cuando terminó de vaciar su baúl, se sentó en el borde de una de las camas y se quedó mirando a la pared. Aún era temprano para irse a dormir, aunque estaba agotado. Siempre estaba agotado. Empezó a pensar que tal vez podría ir a la habitación de Ron y jugar una partida de snap explosivo, pero luego recordó que su amigo probablemente querría estar a solas con Hermione...

Alguien llamó a la puerta, lo que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry? – llegó la voz de Ginny desde el pasillo –. ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry suspiró. No podía seguir posponiéndolo.

-Sí.

Ginny entró, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta donde estaba él, sentándose a su lado.

-Estás evitándome – dijo sin rodeos.

-Sí, supongo que sí – admitió él.

-Harry, si quieres cortar conmigo, hazlo. No me voy a romper. He terminado relaciones antes y lo sabes.

Cortar. "¿Quiero cortar con ella?" se preguntó. "No creo."

-No quiero cortar contigo – le contestó.

-¿Entonces por qué no me miras?

Harry levantó la vista del suelo y la dirigió hacia los ojos marrones que lo estaban observando, preocupados pero con determinación.

-No sé lo que quiero, Ginny – confesó. Qué raro era admitir eso en voz alta. Antes se lo habría callado, pero ahora no le quedaban fuerzas para fingir.

-En ese caso, dame la oportunidad de ayudarte a averiguarlo. Si no sale bien, lo dejaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – dijo él, aliviado por lo corta que había sido esa conversación.

-Genial. Buenas noches, Harry. Descansa – dijo ella. Se inclinó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a salir del dormitorio.

Harry relajó los hombros, lanzó un hechizo silenciador a las paredes y, decidiendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se metió en la cama.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Ginny y él cogieron sus escobas para echar carreras en el jardín. Harry había pasado mucho tiempo sobre la escoba ese verano; le ayudaba a despejarse.

Cuando ganó la primera carrera, se bajaron de las escobas para beber un poco de agua. Ginny se estaba riendo.

-¡Eso ha estado genial, Harry! Pero espero que sepas que parte del mérito lo tiene tu Saeta de Fuego –dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras él bebía otro trago.

-Sí... jaja – contestó él. Pero su risa sonó tan poco convincente que no engañó a la chica.

-¿Todavía no te has animado? Venga, quiero la revancha. Esta vez pienso darte una paliza.

Y volvieron a montar. Ginny ganó esa vez, porque Harry estaba ocupado tratando de descifrar por qué la risa de la chica le hacía sentir peor.

-¡Sí! – gritó ella en cuanto llegó a la meta. Él la alcanzó en unos segundos, pero no dijo nada. Al darse cuenta, Ginny voló hasta ponerse frente a él y le miró con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry? – le dijo. "¿Pasa algo?" se preguntó él a sí mismo. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose mal?

-No, claro que no. Es que no me gusta perder –le contestó. Y, para distraerla, conjuró una _Quaffle_ con su varita y se pasó el resto de la mañana pasándose la pelota con ella.

Al día siguiente llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts. La de Ginny indicaba que empezaría el séptimo curso, pero las de Harry, Ron y Hermione les convocaban para cursar octavo. Harry vio la insignia de Capitán del equipo de Quidditch dentro de su sobre, pero no comentó nada.

-¿Octavo? Pero si solo hay siete cursos – se extrañó Ron, acercándose un poco más la carta a la cara, como si hubiera leído mal.

-Han habilitado un curso extra para los alumnos que tendrían que haber dado séptimo el año pasado – comentó su padre –. Como no pudieron hacer los ÉXTASIS, y la mayoría de las asignaturas no se impartieron correctamente por la presencia de los Carrow, tienen que repetir el curso. Y luego estáis vosotros, que ni siquiera fuisteis a clase en todo el año.

-¿Por qué no nos han puesto con los de séptimo? – respondió su hijo.

-Habríamos sido demasiados alumnos en una sola clase si tuvieran que juntarnos con los que empiezan séptimo este año – razonó Hermione.

-Iremos al Callejón Diagon esta tarde – intervino Molly.

-¿Esta tarde? – se quejó Ginny –. ¡Mamá, ya tenía planes para esta tarde!

La mujer lanzó a su hija una mirada severa y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Estoy segura de que pueden esperar. Acaban de llegar las cartas, lo que significa que la gente empezará a ir de compras dentro de unos días. Y no creo que Harry quiera a la mitad de las brujas de Inglaterra persiguiéndole por la calle mientras compra libros de texto. Así que iremos hoy.

Eso los calló a todos e hizo que Harry sintiera un afecto inmenso hacia la mujer. Aunque hubiera vencido a Voldemort, no se sentía un héroe, y ser el centro de atención era lo último que necesitaba.

\--

-Me da igual cuántas chicas te persigan – dijo Ginny esa tarde, aferrándose a su mano mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de George seguidos por un grupo de brujas jóvenes –, tú eres mi héroe, no el suyo. Ellas ni siquiera te conocen.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta de la tienda, Harry soltó un sonido de exasperación, sabiendo que quedaría eclipsado por el jaleo que, como de costumbre, había dentro.

El plan de Molly no había funcionado: aunque la calle estaba más vacía de lo que Harry la había visto otras veces, la mayoría de las personas con las que se cruzaban querían saludarle, sacarse una foto con él o que les firmase un autógrafo. Eso último era nuevo para él.

Lo que más nervioso le puso, sin embargo, fue la actitud de Ginny.

\--

Al cabo de una semana, Harry empezó a evitar a la chica otra vez. A diferencia de Ron y Hermione, que lo trataban con normalidad cuando veían que estaba mal, Ginny se pasaba el día intentando hacerle reír, algo de lo que Harry era absolutamente incapaz. Y, cuando veía que nada de lo que intentaba daba resultado, Ginny se frustraba. Claro que intentaba que Harry no se diera cuenta, pero no se le daba muy bien ocultarlo.

-¿Sabes qué dice un _Thestral_ cuando se mira en el espejo? – inquirió la chica, asaltándolo por detrás mientras jugaba al ajedrez con Ron.

-¿Qué? – contestó con desgana.

-¡Estoy de muerte!

"¿Eso se puede considerar un chiste?" pensó Harry. Ni siquiera fue capaz de fingir que le hacía gracia.

-Qué malo, Ginny – dijo Ron–. De todos los chistes que has contado esta semana, ese ha sido el peor con diferencia.

\- Bueno, no es culpa mía que ninguno de los anteriores haya tenido efecto– espetó la chica. Miró a Harry de reojo y volvió a salir de la habitación.

-¿Por qué está tan rara? – preguntó Ron en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

-Está intentando animarme – contestó Harry –. Lleva intentándolo toda la semana.

-Ah... – murmuró, algo incómodo, su amigo –. No parece que esté funcionando.

-No mucho, no – masculló Harry, moviendo una de las piezas aleatoriamente.

-Jaque mate, tío. Tienes que pensar mejor tus jugadas – se rio Ron. Cuando vio que Harry no contestaba, apartó el tablero de la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante –. Oye, creo que deberíamos hablar de esto.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo de mi relación con Ginny? – preguntó Harry, levantando las cejas.

-Bueno... no realmente. Pero tú lo necesitas, y eso es más importante que lo que yo quiera.

Harry suspiró, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y reposando su frente en las palmas de sus manos.

-Le dije que le daría otra oportunidad – empezó –. No quería cortar con ella. Pero siento que todo ha cambiado en mi vida en el último año, y ella, en cambio, sigue siendo la de siempre. Antes me gustaba que me hiciera reír. Me distraía. Pero ahora no lo soporto y no sé qué hacer al respecto.

Ron le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no era una expresión de enfado, sino, más bien, de concentración.

-Te diré lo que sé – dijo al cabo de un momento –. Sobre las relaciones con chicas, me refiero. Mira, cuando a Hermione o a mí nos molesta algo de lo que hace o dice el otro, nos lo contamos. Por ejemplo, el otro día me dijo que no podía soportar que hablase con la boca llena. A mí me dolió un poco, pero le contesté que me esforzaría por mejorar y desde entonces intento tragar antes de hablar.

-Qué enternecedor – dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo un poco.

-Y yo le dije que me ponía celoso cuando os abrazabais y ella me explicó que jamás había sentido nada por ti, y que si te abraza es porque eres un gran amigo para ella. Que hay tantas posibilidades de que tú le gustes como de que me gustes a mí. Así que ahora, cuando te abraza, me imagino a mí mismo colándome por ti y se me pasan los celos – siguió diciendo –. Lo que quiero decir es que si algo te molesta tienes que contárselo. Ella tendrá que aceptarlo, o explicarte sus motivos para que deje de molestarte.

-¿Y si no ocurre ninguna de esas dos cosas? – preguntó Harry.

-Bueno... eso ya no lo sé – repuso su amigo –. Supongo que entonces lo mejor sería que lo dejaseis. Te diría que más te vale no hacer daño a mi hermana, pero creo que es a ella a quien tengo que amenazar esta vez.

Harry agradeció internamente al mundo por darle a un amigo como Ron, y decidió seguir su consejo. En cuanto estuviera a solas con Ginny, le contaría cómo se sentía.

La oportunidad se presentó al día siguiente, dos días antes del cumpleaños de Harry.

Hermione y Ron estaban de cita, Arthur y Percy estaban en el Ministerio trabajando, y Molly había salido a pasar el día en una convención cuyo nombre Harry no conseguía recordar.

Él se pasó toda la mañana en la cama tratando de dormir. Había pasado una noche especialmente mala.

Al mediodía, decidió que era demasiado tarde para tratar de quedarse dormido y bajó al comedor, donde había una tarta y una jarra con zumo de calabaza esperándole.

-Harry – dijo Ginny, sentándose frente a él en las mesa.

Él la miró y señaló su boca, llena de comida, para indicarle que no podía contestar a su saludo. Ella captó el mensaje y siguió hablando.

-Esto no está funcionando, ¿verdad?

-No – contestó él después de tragar.

-Es porque sigues mal.

Él se encogió de hombros. Se había estado preparando mentalmente para tener aquella conversación, pero solo llevaban hablando cinco segundos y ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Mira, entiendo que te cueste, pero deberías esforzarte por superarlo. No puedes estar mal toda tu vida, viviendo en el pasado.

-Yo no vivo en el pasado – se defendió él -. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento.

-¡Yo también he perdido a gente, Harry, y también tuve que enfrentarme a Tom Ryddle! ¡Cuando tenía once años! Y he visto morir a compañeros de clase. Vi morir a mi hermano.

Harry se la quedó mirando, tratando de entender lo que Ginny quería decir con todo eso.

-Y sigo adelante – prosiguió ella, cuando vio que no iba a obtener una respuesta.

-¿No echas de menos a Fred? – atacó él, haciendo especial énfasis en el nombre de su hermano para ver si la chica reaccionaba de alguna manera.

-Pues claro – repuso ella. Un brillo atravesó sus ojos y apartó la mirada, solo para volver a clavarla en la de Harry un momento después –. Pero no me paso la vida pensando en el hecho de que está muerto. Prefiero recordar todos los buenos momentos, como cuando me enviaron tapas de váter desde Hogwarts o cuando volvieron rosa el pelo de Ron durante una semana–. Y entonces, con un tono muy parecido al que usaba Molly para reprender a sus hijos, concluyó –: Fred habría querido que yo siguiera adelante y fuera feliz.

Harry sintió la ira fluyendo por sus venas.

-Lo siento si no todo el mundo puede superar las cosas tan rápido como tú, Ginny.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo superes? – preguntó ella.

-Si lo supiera no seguiría sintiéndome mal, ¿no crees? Ya habría hecho algo al respecto.

-Ya lo he intentado todo: jugar al Quidditch, contarte chistes, dejarte tu espacio. Pero ha pasado una semana y sigues igual. Quiero que estés bien, Harry, pero ya no sé qué más hacer.

-Prueba a dejarme en paz – espetó. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Harry, yo... – empezó ella, como si acabase de fijarse en lo insensible que estaba siendo con él.

-No, Ginny, da igual – la interrumpió–. Tú superas las cosas rápido y yo no. Esto no va a funcionar.

-¿Quieres cortar conmigo? –preguntó. No parecía dolida, pero había dejado de utilizar un tono borde. Era una pregunta seria.

-Sí.

-Vale – repuso –. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Harry se lo pensó un momento. Ginny era una buena persona; llevaba toda la semana intentando animarle, y ahora, aunque de una forma muy poco eficaz, había tratado de entenderle. Aunque no eran compatibles como pareja, no quería perderla como amiga.

-Claro – asintió, llevándose a la boca el último trozo de tarta.

La chica asintió, relajando los hombros. Harry tragó, esperando a que ella dijera algo más, pero pasaron los segundos y Ginny empezó a jugar con el cordón de su jersey mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Harry, que no estaba acostumbrado a los silencios incómodos, hizo levitar el plato hasta el fregadero y se levantó de la silla.

-Bueeeno – dijo, no muy seguro de qué hacer –. Creo que voy a ir a leer los libros de este curso.

Y, sin esperar una respuesta, salió del comedor y se fue a su cuarto. "Me alegro de que todo esto se haya acabado," pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

No volvió a salir de la habitación en toda la tarde; trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, y consiguió retener algo de información.

Durante la cena, Hermione les lanzó a él y a Ginny miradas de curiosidad, y Harry supuso que Ron la había puesto al corriente acerca de la conversación que habían tenido. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Harry subió con sus dos amigos al cuarto de Ron y les contó lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-Me alegra que sigáis siendo amigos – comentó Hermione, sonriéndole a Harry.

-Sí, a mí también. Sería raro que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo no se hablasen – comentó Ron, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Echamos una partida de snap explosivo? – preguntó Harry, deseoso por cambiar de tema.

-Vale – dijo Ron al instante, sacando la baraja de debajo de su cama.

Al día siguiente, Harry se sentía un poco más descansado. Había vuelto a despertarse gritando por la noche, pero después de eso había conseguido dormir unas horas más. Sus amigos lo invitaron a dar un paseo con ellos por el bosque que separaba la Madriguera de la casa de los Lovegood, pero Harry no tenía ganas de estar rodeado de gente, así que se quedó en casa. Al fin y al cabo, faltaba un día para su cumpleaños, durante el cual estaría rodeado de gente y sería el centro de atención. Tenía que reunir fuerzas para eso.

Cuando empezaba a hacerse de noche, Ron, Hermione y Ginny volvieron a casa y Harry bajó al salón para escuchar lo que habían estado haciendo. Molly miró a Harry de reojo; debía de haberse dado cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo solo. Se sintió mal por preocupar a la mujer, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; no era capaz de socializar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Ron estaba hablándole del _Kneazle_ que estaba seguro de haber visto en la rama de un árbol cuando se oyó, en el exterior de la casa, una pequeña explosión. Alguien acababa de aparecerse en el jardín.

Arthur y Molly se miraron. Aunque la guerra había terminado, todo el mundo seguía sintiéndose incómodo cuando alguien se aparecía fuera de la puerta.

Ron se calló y él y Hermione se giraron para ver lo que ocurría. Harry, que estaba sentado frente a ellos, solo tuvo que erguirse un poco para poder observar mientras Molly abría la puerta y, para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba cara a cara con Narcisa Malfoy. Detrás de ella, oculto por la oscuridad del anochecer, estaba Draco Malfoy.

-¡Señora Malfoy! – exclamó Molly, entre sorprendida y desconfiada.

-Señora Weasley – contestó la mujer. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, como en un gesto consciente de sumisión, pero estaba mirando a Molly a los ojos –. Siento aparecer aquí así, sin más, pero Draco y yo necesitamos un lugar en el que pasar la noche.

Molly no contestó, y no se apartó de la puerta para dejarles entrar. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada con Ginny y con él, pero Harry no les hizo caso; estaba ocupado escuchando, y apenas oyendo, las siguientes palabras de Narcisa.

-Soy incapaz de dormir en la misma casa que habitó durante meses Quien Tú Sabes. Y tampoco puedo soportar que mi hijo tenga que hacerlo. Molly, por favor –. Su tono era suplicante, casi desesperado–. No tenemos a nadie. No nos quieren acoger en los hoteles de magos y no sabemos cómo funcionan los de los muggles. Te pagaré si es necesario. No molestaremos, y buscaremos otro sitio lo antes posible. Por favor...

Molly se movió un poco en el sitio, pero siguió sin apartarse. Harry, apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a las dos mujeres, que estaban intercambiando una mirada muy intensa, como tratando de averiguar lo que la otra estaba pensando.

Harry puso una mano en el brazo de Molly, lo que pareció sacarla del trance en el que estaba sumida. Se giró para mirarle y, confusa, preguntó:

-¿Harry?

-Déjales pasar, Molly.

Y, entonces, se giró para mirar a los dos Malfoy y tendió su mano. Agarró la muñeca de la mujer rubia y tiró ligeramente, instándola a atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Su hijo avanzó detrás de ella, y su mirada se encontró con la de Harry en el momento exacto en que la luz del interior de la casa iluminaba su rostro.

Solo pasó un instante hasta que el chico apartó la mirada, pero eso bastó para que Harry se fijase en lo abatido que parecía. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a alguien con unas ojeras tan marcadas como las suyas.


	6. Capítulo 5) La primera noche

Durante años, a pesar de que muchas cosas habían cambiado, una había estado perfectamente clara: los Malfoy despreciaban a los Weasley. Los consideraban unos traidores a la sangre, amantes de los muggles, de clase baja. Una de las peores familias de sangre pura.

Por eso, Draco no se sorprendió cuando la mujer pelirroja no se apartó de la puerta para dejarles entrar. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No les debía nada a su madre ni a él. De hecho, se sintió un poco aliviado por no tener que pasar la noche en aquella casa, a pesar de que las noches en la Mansión Malfoy eran insoportablemente dolorosas y no les quedaba nadie más. Todos sus conocidos y amigos estaban muertos, en Azkaban o eran fugitivos.

Empezó a retroceder, listo para desaparecerse de nuevo con su madre, cuando alguien más se acercó a la puerta desde dentro de la casa.

-Déjales pasar, Molly.

Harry Potter. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí aquel estúpido Gryffindor? ¿Es que no tenía una casa propia? "No solo tendré que soportar estar con los Weasley, sino que Potter también va a estar aquí," pensó mientras entraba en la casa detrás de su madre.

Su mirada voló hasta el chico instintivamente. No importaba lo mucho que se mentalizase o las veces que lo viera; no era capaz de interiorizar el hecho de que seguía vivo. En su mente, el cadáver de Harry Potter caía una y otra vez a los pies del Señor Tenebroso; éste había vencido, y la vida de Draco era una pesadilla hasta el día de su muerte.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos verdes del chico, y la apartó al instante.

Potter se acercó a la madre de los Weasley y le susurró algo. La mujer escuchó, asintió y se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

-Narcisa – dijo, con tono amable, mientras Potter subía por unas escaleras que parecían infinitas –, no hace falta que me pagues nada. Harry va a llevar sus cosas al cuarto de Ron para dejar libre el suyo. ¿Habéis cenado?

Ante la respuesta negativa de su madre, la pelirroja les indicó que la siguieran hasta la cocina. Mirando hacia atrás, Draco pudo ver a los amigos de Potter sentados en un sofá, devolviéndole la mirada y cuchicheando. Hizo una mueca de asco y, a continuación, se dio la vuelta y observó la estancia. La diferencia entre aquella casa y su mansión era exageradamente obvia. Mientras que la mansión era espaciosa y regia, la casa de los Weasley era cálida, acogedora y... bueno, apretada. Y Draco jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no le disgustaba la sensación que provocaba en él aquel lugar.

Cenaron en silencio y a solas y, en cuanto terminaron, siguieron a la señora Weasley hasta una habitación, varios pisos más arriba, que tenía dos camas. Una de ellas estaba deshecha.

-Enseguida os pongo sábanas limpias –dijo la señora Weasley, saliendo de nuevo de la habitación.

-Molly, ¿puedo hablar contigo primero? – la detuvo su madre.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Seguramente quería explicarle el verdadero motivo por el que estaban allí. A Draco no le gustaba la idea de que aquella mujer supiera lo que le había estado ocurriendo en la Mansión Malfoy cuando intentaba dormir. ¿Y si se lo contaba a sus hijos? ¿O a Potter? Se estremeció ante la idea de Potter riéndose de él por no ser capaz de dormir sin llorar y gritar de pura agonía.

-Claro –. La señora Weasley miró a Draco y después otra vez a su madre, como haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. Su madre añadió:

-A solas.

La señora Weasley asintió y, acto seguido, salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta, dejando solo a Draco.

"Así que esta es la habitación en la que duerme el famoso Harry Potter," pensó él, mirando a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos, pero no eran de Potter, sino de los gemelos Weasley, a los que Draco recordaba de Hogwarts. Echó un vistazo a las estanterías y a las ventanas, pero su mirada voló hacia la cama deshecha. "O se mueve mucho mientras duerme o lleva mucho tiempo sin hacerla," pensó Draco, caminando hasta ella. Las sábanas estaban muy arrugadas y se salían por todas partes.

Miró la puerta de reojo, pero, decidiendo que su madre probablemente tardaría en volver, se sentó en la cama de Potter y apoyó su mano en la almohada. Respiró hondo, se forzó a relajar los hombros y cerró los ojos. Se sentía algo más tranquilo allí, a solas, sentado en aquella cama, aunque no sabía por qué. "Tal vez me ayuda a creerme que todo a terminado."

Apretó la almohada en su puño y la levantó. Se la acercó a la cara y, muy despacio, inhaló por la nariz. El olor de Potter inundó su mente, y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. "Está vivo," se dijo a sí mismo. "Él está vivo, Draco, y el Señor Tenebroso está muerto."

Oyó pasos fuera de la puerta y devolvió la almohada a su sitio a toda velocidad, poniéndose de pie en menos de un segundo. Quienquiera que estuviera ahí fuera no entró en la habitación, pero sacó a Draco de su ensimismamiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando para ponerse a oler almohadas ajenas? Frustrado, decidió no esperar a que su madre volviera. Llevaba tres noches sin conseguir dormir ni una sola hora y estaba agotado. Se quitó los zapatos y, sin cambiarse de ropa, se metió en la otra cama, que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en fingir que estaba dormido.

No consiguió dormirse de verdad hasta que todos los que estaban en la casa se acostaron, porque cualquier ruido, por mínimo que fuera, volvía a despertarlo cada vez que empezaba relajarse. La madera crujiendo, alguien susurrando, los pasos de la gente; todo ello mandaba un escalofrío por su columna vertebral y hacía que su mente se pusiese alerta.

Unas horas después se hizo el silencio, y lo único que Draco pudo oír fue la respiración lenta de su madre en la cama de Potter, a la que le habían cambiado las sábanas. Empezó a relajarse y, antes de sucumbir al agotamiento, tuvo un último pensamiento consciente. "Me pregunto si la cama sigue oliendo a él..."

\--

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. No tenía ni idea de cuánto había dormido, pero le sorprendió no haberse despertado gritando. Su madre seguía dormida a su lado, y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Un momento después, oyó un ruido en el pasillo, como un tablón de madera crujiendo bajo el peso de alguien caminando.

Draco sacó su varita de su bolsillo, donde siempre la guardaba, y susurró:

- _Tempus revelare_.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Oyó más pasos y sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Era un pensamiento irracional, pero ¿y si los pasos no eran de alguien de la casa? ¿Y si se trataba de un enemigo? Intentó convencerse de que sería un Weasley sonámbulo, pero su cerebro se negó a aceptarlo y empezó a imaginarse al Señor Tenebroso subiendo las escaleras, a punto de matarlos a todos.

Salió de la cama. La única forma de quitarse ese pensamiento irracional de la cabeza era comprobar quién se estaba paseando por la casa en medio de la madrugada. Así podría volver a la cama y dormir unas horas más.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con sigilo. Se quedó quieto durante un momento y oyó pasos al pie de las escaleras, en el piso más bajo. Empezó a bajar las escaleras muy lentamente, aferrándose a su varita, que por suerte le funcionaba a la perfección, a pesar de lo que Potter había dicho. No sabía si habría sido capaz de salir de la habitación de no haber sido así.

Le llevó unos minutos bajar hasta el salón y, una vez ahí, sintió a alguien caminando por la cocina.

Se agachó y asomó la cabeza desde donde estaba, en el penúltimo escalón. Aunque estaba seguro de haber oído pasos, allí no había nadie. Frunció el ceño. ¿Se lo habría imaginado todo?

Se asomó un poco más y, de pronto, vio un brazo flotando en medio del aire y abriendo uno de los cajones de la cocina. Potter. Tenía que ser él. Draco sabía que tenía una capa de invisibilidad.

Como si quisiera confirmar su teoría, el chico se quitó la capa, se la colgó del hombro y se llevó el bote que había sacado del armario a los labios. Estaba casi de espaldas a Draco.

Él reconoció al instante el bote que Potter tenía en la mano. Naranja, alargado, de tapa marrón: era una poción para dormir. Muy eficaz para conseguir una noche de sueño ininterrumpido; muy peligrosa si se abusaba de ella.¿Por qué se la estaba tomando Potter? ¿Tenía problemas para dormir? ¿Y por qué tomarla a las cuatro de la mañana, en vez de antes de acostarse?

El chico se terminó el bote y lo dejó en la encimera. Draco se preparó para esconderse si se giraba, pero el Gryffindor se aferró al borde de la encimera e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Un instante después, murmuró:

-Dormir con Ron; qué gran idea, Harry –. Se rio con amargura y suspiró al tiempo que se hundían sus hombros. Pasaron unos segundos y, después, se giró.

Draco se escondió detrás de la pared, pero por un momento temió que Potter le hubiera visto. Sin embargo, el chico moreno caminó hasta el salón, pasó al lado de las escaleras sin dar señales de haberse percatado de su presencia y se acostó en el sofá, tapándose el cuerpo con la capa de forma que solo su cabeza quedó visible. Tenía la cara contra el respaldo del sofá, y Draco se quedó mirando su pelo revuelto, confuso.

¿Qué hacía Potter acostándose en el sofá?

Unos segundos después, oyó un sollozo. Clavó la vista en lo poco de Potter que podía ver, y observó cómo se sacudía al mismo tiempo que otro sollozo llenaba el silencio.

Oh.

"Oh, mierda," pensó Draco, atónito.

Potter estaba llorando.

"Tengo que irme de aquí. Si se entera de que le estoy viendo llorar, no me dejará vivir para contarlo."

Draco volvió a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en su cama. Se tumbó boca arriba, y, mucho tiempo después, volvió a quedarse dormido pensando en Harry Potter llorando en el sofá.

\--

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY! – oyó a alguien gritar en el pasillo. Abrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza en cuanto vio la luz del sol. Un montón de pasos y voces animadas resonaron por la casa.

Su madre se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta él, que estaba mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido, hijo? – preguntó, acuclillándose a su lado y apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara con una caricia.

\- Bien – musitó él, estirándose. Y era cierto; había dormido mejor de lo que recordaba posible. Ya antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts había sido incapaz de descansar sin tener pesadillas; tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que el Señor Tenebroso, y que oír los gritos de gente siendo torturada en la mansión, había sido como una pesadilla incesante de la que no podía despertar.

Se sentó en la cama y agarró la ropa que su madre le estaba tendiendo. La había sacado del bolso en el que habían metido todas sus cosas antes de irse de la mansión.

Esperó a que su madre se diera la vuelta y se cambió. A continuación, se peinó y, conjurando un espejo, echó un vistazo a su apariencia física. Tenía menos ojeras de lo normal, lo que le agradó. Su pelo estaba limpio, y su túnica resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Satisfecho, se volvió hacia la puerta, por la que su madre estaba saliendo en ese momento. En cuanto la atravesó, un olor intenso a pastel de fresa inundó sus pulmones.

Mientras bajaba hasta la cocina, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto la noche anterior. Esa mañana, sin embargo, Potter estaba sentado en la mesa, rodeado de sus amigos y sonriendo. La sonrisa quedaba rara en su cara, como si hubiera recortado una imagen de una revista y la hubiera pegado de mala manera sobre sus propios labios.

-¡Dieciocho años, Harry! ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Draco recordó las palabras que había oído nada más despertarse y se le fue el color de la cara. "¿Hoy es treinta y uno de julio?" pensó. "Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes."

-Buenos días, Draco – dijo la señora Weasley, apareciendo detrás de él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Buenos días – contestó él, por cortesía. Los chicos que estaban en la mesa se giraron para mirarle.

Sus expresiones iban de la desconfianza al desagrado, y Draco les devolvió una mueca. Al fin y al cabo, con ellos no tenía que ser amable, y no quería que los Gryffindors detectasen ningún signo de debilidad en él.

Pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en Potter. Él también le estaba mirando, pero su expresión no era como la de los demás. Estaba serio, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo. Su pelo estaba apartado de su frente, y Draco observó la forma en la que se plegaba su cicatriz debido a su expresión facial. Era un detalle fascinante en el que ya había reparado antes a lo largo de los años.

-Pasa, Draco, desayuna algo – dijo la mujer que estaba todavía detrás de él, empujándolo ligeramente hasta que llegó a la mesa.

Se sentó lejos de los demás, al lado de su madre, y se sirvió zumo de calabaza y un poco de tarta de fresa. Los Weasley y Granger enseguida se cansaron de mirarle con aprensión y volvieron su atención a Potter. Draco clavó la vista en el trozo de tarta que estaba deshaciendo con el tenedor. "Estúpido Potter," pensó. "Siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención."

Terminó de desayunar y se quedó sentado, mirando a su alrededor, incómodo y sin saber qué hacer. Su madre le había llevado allí para que pudiera dormir, pero no había dicho nada de quedarse a pasar el día.

Draco estaba a punto de preguntarle a su madre si podían irse de allí cuando el Señor Weasley irrumpió en la cocina.

-¡Harry! ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias – respondió el chico, con menos ímpetu que su interlocutor.

-Ya sé que nos dijiste que no querías muchos invitados – prosiguió el hombre –, pero creo que esta sorpresa va a ser agradable...

Y, con una sonrisa, se apartó de la puerta de la cocina y dejó pasar a una persona.

Draco la reconoció al instante. No porque la conociera, pues nunca antes la había visto en persona, sino porque sus rasgos eran prácticamente iguales a los de su tía Bellatrix, solo que carecían de ese aire malévolo y cruel. Andrómeda.

-Harry, querido, me alegro de volver a verte – dijo la mujer, caminando hasta él. Potter se levantó para abrazarla, pero se detuvo; la bruja llevaba algo entre sus brazos.

A su lado, su madre se puso tensa y se levantó también. Draco se giró para mirarla. Parecía preocupada.

-Andy –musitó, mirando a su hermana.

-¡Cissy! – exclamó ella, mirando a su madre con incredulidad –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

En lugar de contestar, su madre atravesó a su tía con la mirada. Se observaron durante unos segundos, y Draco notó la tensión crecer en la estancia. Las dos hermanas llevaban muchos años sin hablarse. Lo único que él sabía era que la familia Black había repudiado a Andrómeda por casarse con un sangre sucia.

Todo el mundo se las quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Parecía que la señora Weasley iba a decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque, justo cuando abrió la boca, el bulto que su tía cargaba entre sus brazos se movió y empezó a llorar.

Todos volvieron su atención hacia el bebé. Su tía meció los brazos y lo destapó, de manera que Draco pudo ver su cabeza. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado.

-Shh, Teddy, cariño – dijo Andy con voz dulce –. Mira, te he traído a ver a tu padrino.

Potter se asomó para ver al bebé de cerca. Su tía levantó la vista y los miró a él y a su madre, la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

-Es mi nieto – dijo, hablando con más calma que antes –. ¿Queréis conocerlo?

Draco miró a su madre, que estaba observando fijamente a Andy. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se acercó a su hermana y tendió los brazos para poder sujetar al bebé contra su pecho. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a hacerle cariños.

Andrómeda, mientras tanto, sacó un paquete de su bolso y se lo tendió a Potter.

-Espero que te guste, hijo. Feliz cumpleaños.

Potter lo abrió. Era un libro sobre Quidditch.

-¡Guau! ¡Había visto este libro anunciado hacía unos meses! Explica un montón de jugadas históricas realizadas por buscadores – dijo Weasley.

-Gracias, Andrómeda –dijo Potter, hojeando el libro y sonriendo de manera poco convincente –. Me encanta.

-Me alegro – contestó ella, sonriente –. Ah, también te he traído otra cosa. Estaba haciendo limpieza en casa para hacer sitio para las cosas de Teddy y encontré esto.

Volvió a meter la mano en su bolso y sacó un objeto extraño. Se lo tendió al Gryffindor.

-Es una radio muggle – explicó –. Pertenecía a Sirius. Le encantaba escuchar música muggle, como a mí. No sé si escuchas música tanto como lo hacía él, pero pensé que te gustaría tenerla.

-Ohh... – musitó Granger. "¿Sirius?" pensó Draco. "Ah, sí, era amigo de sus padres..."

-Muchas gracias, Andrómeda – volvió a decir el chico. La sonrisa que trató de darle a la mujer desconcertó bastante Draco. Aquella definitivamente no era la expresión de felicidad que Potter solía poner.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido extraño y desagradable proveniente del aparato muggle. El bebé, Teddy, empezó a llorar en los brazos de su madre. "Cómo no; no se podría esperar nada mejor de un objeto muggle."

Potter movió una rueda del aparato y el sonido cambió. Tras varios intentos, consiguió que se oyera una canción.

Era la música más extraña que había oído en su vida.

 _Baby baby tell me whats up? Can you hear me?_

 _Or do I do I need to turn it up? (Huh huh)_

 _Baby baby tell me whats up? Can you hear me?_

 _Or do I do I need to turn it up? (Huh what)_

 _Baby baby tell me whats up? Can you hear me?_

 _Or do I do I need to turn it up? (Huh huh)_

 _Baby baby tell me whats up? Can you hear me?_

 _Or do I do I need to turn it up? (Huh what)_

La canción era horrible, pero al menos Teddy había dejado de llorar. Potter bajó el volumen hasta dejarlo como un sonido de fondo.

-Me gusta – dijo Weasley, agarrando de la mano a Granger y poniéndose a bailar torpemente.

-¡Oooohhh! – exclamó la madre de Draco de repente. Estaba observando al bebé con los ojos como platos.

-Ah, sí, es un metamorfomago – comentó su tía –. Le gusta hacer eso cuando quiere que alguien lo tome en brazos.

Draco se estiró un poco en la silla para ver lo que había ocurrido. El pelo de Teddy ya no era negro y rizado, sino naranja y encrespado.

-Molly – dijo Andrómeda –, creo que te ha escogido a ti.

Su madre le pasó el bebé a la señora Weasley, quien empezó a ponerle caras. Viendo que le prestaban atención, el bebé soltó una risita y volvió a cambiar su pelo. Seguía siendo pelirrojo, pero se había vuelto completamente liso. La chica Weasley, en la que Draco no se había fijado, tomó al bebé de los brazos de su madre.

 _I should make a move but I won't_

 _I know you're probly thinkin' something is wrong_

 _Knowing if I do that it won't be right_

 _I don't get down on the first night_

 _If you, want me, you got to know me_

 _And if you want my love (My love) you gotta wait my love_

 _Ba Baby that's the way its got to be_

 _Get to know me (Get to know me) so we can do this, oooohhh_

Unos segundos después, Teddy miró a su alrededor y volvió a cambiar su pelo, que se volvió marrón, largo y pomposo, como el de Granger. La chica había dejado de bailar con Weasley para observar al bebé, y lo sujetó con mucho cuidado. Potter estaba de pie a su lado, y el bebé, cómo no, no tardó ni cinco segundos en convertir su pelo en una mata negra y despeinada.

Se quedó en los brazos de su padrino más tiempo que en los de los demás. Desde donde estaba sentado, Draco podía ver perfectamente la cara de Potter, que estaba mirando al bebé con devoción.

-¡Mirad! – dijo Granger –. ¡Teddy acaba de hacer aparecer una cicatriz como la de Harry en su frente!

Todo el mundo rodeó al chico para ver la frente del infante, y Draco se sintió fuera de lugar. Seguía sentado en la mesa, a unos metros de todo el mundo, y nadie le estaba prestando atención. "Mejor," pensó, "menos problemas. Aunque preferiría que Potter no fuera el centro de atención, para variar."

El Gryffindor, como hechizado por el bebé que tenía en los brazos, empezó a acunarlo. Éste hizo un ruido, algo parecido a un "aaaah" muy agudo, y movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

Y, de un momento a otro, sus ojos se posaron en Draco y su pelo se volvió corto, liso y rubio.

A Draco casi se le para el corazón.

-¡Draco, ven! – dijo Andrómeda, caminando hasta donde estaba y agarrándole del brazo para llevarlo hasta el centro del grupo.

-No... no me atrevo – musitó él.

Muerto de pánico, se quedó mirando al bebé, que ahora estaba justo delante de él entre los brazos de Potter. Todo el mundo los estaba observando.

-Si no lo tomas se va a enfadar – advirtió su tía, de pie detrás de él.

-Pero... yo no... – trató de decir. Pero Potter le tendió a Teddy y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había levantado los brazos para que el bebé no se cayera y lo estaba sujetando.

Angustiado, se lo acercó al pecho. El bebé le clavó la mirada, y... Salazar, ¿cómo podía un ser tan pequeño tener una mirada tan penetrante? Se sentía indefenso y, a la vez, bendecido. "Ahora entiendo por qué Potter puso esa expresión de adoración."

Levantó la vista para ver al chico en cuestión, que seguía de pie delante de él. Sus miradas se encontraron durante una milésima de segundo, y Draco, sobrecogido, volvió a observar a Teddy.

 _I should make a move, but I won't_

 _I know you're probably thinkin' something is wrong_

 _Knowing if I do that it won't be right_

 _I wanna get down, but not the first night_

Terminó la canción y se oyó una voz de fondo diciendo:

 _Han escuchado el nuevo hit de Monica, "First night." Prepárense ahora para un clásico del rock, que les pondremos después de la publicidad..._

Alguien apagó la radio, algo por lo que Draco estuvo muy agradecido.

El pelo del bebé se volvió pelirrojo y, tan rápido como había empezado, el momento terminó.

Potter y sus amigos se fueron a pasar el rato con las escobas en el jardín, y él se quedó en el sofá, escuchando la conversación que su madre y la señora Weasley estaban teniendo con su tía Andy. Ésta, al enterarse de que no eran capaces de vivir en la Mansión Malfoy y habían venido a "la Madriguera", como todos llamaban a aquel estúpido lugar, les dijo con un tono muy acusador que tenían que haber recurrido a ella y que, a pesar de las diferencias del pasado, seguían siendo familia.

Una hora después, cuando Potter volvió a entrar en la casa y pudo despedirse de su ahijado, Draco y su madre se prepararon para marcharse con Andrómeda.

Salieron al jardín para desaparecerse. Potter estaba allí, inclinándose para darle al bebé un beso en la frente.

-Adiós – dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a su madre, quien contestó al instante. Y, entonces, Potter dirigió la vista hacia Draco.

"Adiós, Potter," pensó. "Feliz cumpleaños."

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta y, en su lugar, esperó, agarrado al brazo de su madre, hasta que ella se desapareció con él.


	7. Capítulo 6) Hogwarts

El uno de septiembre, Harry esperó a que se oyeran los primeros sonidos de gente levantándose para salir de la cama. No había podido dormir en toda la noche; la idea de volver al castillo en el que había visto tanta muerte y destrucción unos meses antes, en el que él mismo había muerto, lo había mantenido despierto.

Su baúl estaba ya preparado al lado de la puerta, junto con su escoba. Doblada encima del baúl estaba la ropa que se iba a poner ese día. Sus cosas no le parecían suyas. No sin la jaula de Hedwig coronando el montón.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar con los Weasley y con Hermione. Ginny, Ron y ella parecían impacientes por volver a clase. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, estaban seguros de que resultaría un curso tranquilo y productivo. Harry intentó fingir que él también estaba entusiasmado, pero las miradas que le lanzaban sus amigos le dieron a entender que no estaba engañando a nadie.

\--

Llegaron a King's Cross a las diez y media, y Harry fue el primero en atravesar la barrera para llegar al andén 9 3/4. Allí había un montón de gente, la mayoría estudiantes con sus familias, y algunos niños, seguramente de primero, estaban llorando. Empezó a avanzar por el andén con la cabeza baja, deseando que nadie lo reconociera y lo asaltara en medio del andén, y consiguió llegar casi hasta la entrada a uno de los vagones cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Trató de avanzar más rápido, de fingir que no había oído nada, pero una mano rodeó su brazo y, de pronto, estaba cara a cara con Neville.

\- ¡Harry! Te estaba llamando – dijo el chico, sonriente –. ¿Qué tal el verano?

"Raro," pensó Harry. "Estresante, deprimente. Me lo he pasado tratando de convencer a todos de que estoy bien."

\- Bien – respondió con la última palabra que había pensado –, ¿y el tuyo?

\- No ha estado mal – se encogió de hombros –. Fui a...

\- ¡Neville! – se oyó a Hermione detrás de Harry. Ella y Ron los alcanzaron y saludaron al chico, emocionados.

Neville empezó a hablarles de sus vacaciones, pero Harry, aprovechando que sus dos amigos estaban prestándole atención, desconectó. Siguió buscando con la mirada a más alumnos de octavo, y localizó a las dos gemelas Patil entre la multitud, hablando con quienes debían de ser sus padres. Susan Bones estaba entrando en el tren en ese momento, con Justin Finch-Fletchley siguiéndola de cerca. Harry estaba buscando cierta cabeza con un pelo rubio plateado perfectamente peinado, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

\- He quedado con Luna en el vagón de siempre. ¿Venís? – oyó que decía Neville.

\- ¡Claro! – contestó Hermione.

Subieron al tren y dejaron su equipaje en su sitio. Ron y Hermione se sentaron al lado, y Neville y Luna se pusieron juntos frente a la primera pareja. Ginny había desaparecido entre la multitud, y Harry no supo muy bien qué hacer. Se puso entre Ron y la ventana y se giró para mirar a través de ella. Aún había mucha gente en el andén, despidiéndose de sus familiares. Fueron entrando poco a poco, y Harry no despegó la vista de la ventana hasta que el tren empezó a moverse y dio la primera curva, dejando atrás la estación.

\- ¡Oh, Luna, acabo de fijarme! – dijo de repente Hermione. Harry se giró para mirarla. Su amiga estaba señalando al pecho de la Ravenclaw, donde había una insignia con una D escrita en ella.

\- Ah, sí, me han hecho Delegada – dijo ella, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. Eso le recordó a Harry que...

\- Oye, ¿vosotros dos no erais Prefectos? – les preguntó a Ron y Hermione.

\- Lo éramos – respondió Ron –, pero no han hecho Prefecto ni Delegado a nadie de octavo. Lo ponía en nuestra carta; al parecer, quieren que nos centremos en completar nuestros estudios. ¿No te lo habíamos dicho ya?

\- Sí, Harry – intervino Neville –, te noto un poco distante. ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro – mintió él –, perfectamente bien.

Se lo quedaron mirando en silencio. Parecía que querían decir algo, pero Luna no les dio la oportunidad. Se había puesto sus gafas de colores.

-¡Ohhh! – exclamó –. ¡Ron, tu cabeza está llena de _Nargles_!

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – preguntó su amigo, frunciendo el ceño. Luna empezó a explicarles los peligros y ventajas que suponía tener _Nargles_ en la cabeza, distrayéndolos a todos, pero le dedicó a Harry una mirada amable, que él le devolvió.

El resto del viaje fue similar. Cuando pasó la señora del carrito, Harry compró toda la comida que pudo para mantener su boca ocupada y no tener que participar en las conversaciones. En algún momento pensó en sacar su capa de invisibilidad del baúl y salir del compartimento, pero no tenía a donde ir y no quería repetir la experiencia de sexto.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y se subieron a uno de los carros que les llevarían hasta Hogwarts. Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los _Thestrals_ , acarició el lomo de uno de ellos antes de sentarse.

Al llegar al castillo, caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde unos cuantos grupos de estudiantes estaban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas, charlando animadamente. Ron y Hermione siguieron avanzando, pero él se vio completamente incapaz de atravesar las grandes puertas de madera.

\- ¿Harry? – preguntó Ron cuando vio que se estaba quedando atrás.

\- Id yendo – dijo él –, ahora os sigo.

\- No digas tonterías – contestó su amigo, volviendo junto a él seguido de cerca por Hermione –. Esperaremos contigo.

\- Dinos lo que piensas, Harry – murmuró su amiga.

\- No lo sé – admitió él –. ¿Cómo puede todo el mundo entrar ahí, charlando, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?

\- Es mejor así – repuso Ron –. Seguro que mucha gente se siente igual que tú, pero es mejor ocultarlo y no hablar de ello. El ambiente de luto lo haría todo mucho más duro.

Harry no estaba de acuerdo con eso y no supo qué contestar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien se detenía a su lado. Era Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini estaban escoltándolo.

Malfoy escrutó el comedor y Harry creyó ver como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Un segundo después, apartó la mirada y la dirigió a Harry y a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –inquirió Ron con mal tono, poniéndose entre él y Harry.

\- ¿De vosotros? Absolutamente nada, Weasley – contestó el chico, pronunciando su apellido como si fuera un insulto y poniendo cara de asco. Parkinson y Zabini imitaron el gesto–. Vamos – apremió a sus compañeros. Y, sin volver a mirarles, se adentró en el Comedor. "Parece que la tregua ha terminado," pensó Harry, recordando lo callado e inseguro que había estado el Slytherin en la Madriguera.

\- Nosotros también deberíamos entrar – dijo entonces Hermione.

Ya no quedaba nadie fuera. Harry respiró hondo y, tratando de no pensar en nada, atravesó la puerta y caminó con sus amigos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Tan solo unos segundos después, Minerva McGonagall entró en el comedor con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la mano y seguida de un grupo de alumnos de primero.

La ceremonia de selección duró menos de lo habitual, pues había menos niños que otros años. Los pocos que fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor se sentaron en la esquina opuesta de la mesa. En cuanto terminó, McGonagall hizo que el sombrero fuera retirado y se puso de pie delante de la mesa de los profesores. Harry sintió una oleada de dolor atravesar su pecho ante la ausencia de Dumbledore.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts – dijo la profesora, seria –. Como muchos ya sabréis, este año tenemos entre nosotros a alumnos que cursaron séptimo el año pasado, pero que han vuelto para poder preparar y realizar sus ÉXTASIS. Dichos alumnos se quedarán aquí después del banquete. Por otra parte, quiero recordar que el Bosque Prohibido no se llama así por casualidad; es una zona restringida a la que ningún alumno debe acceder nunca si no va acompañado de un profesor–. Aquí, la profesora paró de hablar y les dirigió una mirada severa –. Por último, quiero decir que en este colegio todos los alumnos son iguales, y por tanto _todos_ serán tratados con dignidad y respeto. La guerra ha terminado, y el odio no será tolerado. Dicho esto, os deseo un buen curso y que disfrutéis del banquete.

Las bandejas se llenaron al instante de comida, y todo el mundo empezó a hablar. Harry no tenía hambre, ya que se había pasado todo el viaje comiendo, pero se sirvió algo de estofado para que nadie le hiciera preguntas.

Estaba acercándose el tenedor a la boca cuando dos niños de primero de Ravenclaw se le acercaron.

-¡Eres Harry Potter! – dijo uno de ellos, su emoción ligeramente camuflada por su tono de voz bajo. El otro estaba demasiado ocupado abriendo la boca para hablar.

-Sí – repuso él, sin levantar la mirada del plato.

-¡Guau! ¡Siempre he querido conocerte! ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

Harry estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de deshacerse de aquellos niños sin hacerles daño cuando Ron intervino.

\- Eh, que Harry Potter también come. Tenéis todo el curso para pedirle autógrafos. Vamos, marchaos.

Los dos Ravenclaw, asustados, volvieron corriendo a su mesa. Harry miró a su amigo de lado.

-Gracias – musitó.

-De nada, colega. Sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención.

Asintió y, no sabiendo qué más decir, empezó a comer.

A su alrededor, todo el mundo parecía animado. Ginny estaba sentada unos asientos a su derecha, en el lado opuesto de la mesa, hablando con Seamus, Dean y Neville sobre Quidditch. Hermione estaba riñendo a Ron por masticar con la boca abierta. Parvati estaba girada en el asiento, riéndose de algo que Padma estaba diciendo.

Harry empezó a sentirse agobiado. Había demasiado ruido, demasiadas sonrisas, demasiada emoción. En parte, todo aquello le gustaba; pues claro que quería que todo el mundo fuera feliz. Para eso los había salvado a todos. Pero, a la vez, se sentía fuera de lugar. Se sentía solo en su dolor.

Barrió las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con la mirada. Parecían igual de ajetreadas que la de Gryffindor. Frustrado, estiró un poco el cuello y miró a los Slytherin. Aquello era otra cosa. La mesa más alejada de la suya estaba medio vacía. Apenas había alumnos de octavo, y los que habían vuelto estaban hablando entre sí en voz baja. Los más pequeños sonreían y charlaban como el resto de las casas, pero parecían más reservados.

Había un Slytherin que no estaba hablando. Ni comiendo. De hecho, tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto de la mesa y estaba un poco apartado de todos los demás. Malfoy.

Como si le leyera la mente, el chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Arqueó una ceja, como diciendo "¿por qué me estás mirando?", pero no hizo ninguna mueca de asco, cosa que habría ocurrido años atrás. Solo parecía... abatido.

-¡Harry! – oyó a alguien gritar detrás de él. Se giró, sorprendido, y vio a un grupo de chicas a las que no conocía de nada caminando hacia él. Las chicas lo rodearon, y, mientras decían cosas extrañas y empalagosas, una de ellas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se quedó petrificado. Ginny y Hermione, en cambio, se levantaron en cuanto vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo y echaron de allí al grupito. Él miró al Slytherin inmediatamente, y Malfoy, en esa ocasión, sí que puso cara de asco antes de apartar la mirada. Harry casi pudo oír el tono de desprecio del chico en su mente. "El famoso Harry Potter..."

Cuando terminaron de comer, todos los alumnos salieron del comedor para dirigirse a sus salas comunes. Cuando las puertas del comedor se cerraron, tan solo quedaban unos veinte alumnos de octavo junto con la nueva directora.

-Venid aquí – dijo ella, señalando la mesa de Hufflepuff. Todos ellos se sentaron juntos, mirándose los unos a los otros y esperando a que la profesora empezase a hablar–. Me alegra mucho veros aquí a todos. Como podéis comprobar, sois pocos los alumnos que habéis decidido volver a Hogwarts a cursar octavo. Entenderéis, por tanto, que no podemos dividir vuestras asignaturas en casas. Aunque tendréis habitaciones en vuestras respectivas salas comunes, tendréis las clases todos juntos. ¿Tenéis alguna objeción?

Nadie dijo nada, y la mayoría negaron con la cabeza. McGonagall asintió y prosiguió:

-Espero de vosotros un comportamiento ejemplar. Sabed que me siento muy orgullosa de que estéis aquí y que me tenéis a vuestra disposición para cualquier ayuda que podáis necesitar. Muchos de vosotros habéis vivido experiencias aquí que os han marcado – siguió diciendo, mirándolos a todos, de uno en uno –, y no es malo pedir ayuda si la necesitáis.

La directora esperó un momento, y, cuando nadie dijo nada, concluyó:

-He indicado a los Prefectos de vuestras casas que os esperen fuera de la entrada para daros las contraseñas. Podéis iros.

Harry salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor junto con Ron y Hermione, que iban cogidos del brazo, Dean y Seamus, que estaban hablando con Parvati, y Neville. Este último caminó al lado de Harry, en silencio, durante un rato, al cabo del cual le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

-Claro – mintió él. Luego, pensándolo mejor, añadió –: ¿no se te hace raro volver a estar aquí después de lo que pasó el curso pasado?

-Sí, pero me alegra haber vuelto. Me recuerda que hemos ganado y que todo está bien, ¿sabes?

-Ajá – musitó él. No había esperado que Neville le entendiera, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado igualmente. "Eres tú el que debería sentirse como todos los demás, y no al revés," se dijo.

-¡Es injusto que Hermione y Parvati tengan una habitación para ellas solas y nosotros tengamos que compartir los cinco! – exclamó Dean de repente. Hermione se giró para contestarle, pero acababan de llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y había una chica a la que Harry no conocía, seguramente de quinto, esperándolos junto a la entrada.

-Hola – saludó, sonriente –. La contraseña es _potterhead_.

El cuadro de la Señora Gorda se abrió y sus amigos entraron en la sala común. Harry no dio crédito a sus oídos. ¿¡Potterhead!? "¿Mi cabeza? ¿Por qué es la contraseña mi cabeza?". Entró de último en la sala común y apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un paso cuando toda su casa se le echó encima.

-¡Harry! ¡Es Harry Potter!

-¡Eres mi héroe, Harry!

-¡Aaaahhh! – gritó alguien de la emoción.

Harry empezó a sudar. Y a temblar. Había demasiada gente rodeándolo. Parecía que todos querían tocarle, o verle, o hablar con él. Era insoportable. Estaba a punto de caerse. Todo empezó a girar a su alrededor y su cabeza empezó a embotarse.

De repente no pudo ver nada. Una especie de humo negro cubría su visión. Mientras todo el mundo gritaba y preguntaba qué estaba pasando, alguien agarró su brazo y tiró de él.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar y abrió los ojos, estaba en las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, llegando a la puerta de su habitación, junto a Ron, que era quien había tirado de él. Entraron en el dormitorio y su amigo cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento, tenía que sacarte de ahí. Parecía que te iba a dar algo.

-Sí... – musitó él –. Sí. Gracias, Ron.

-No hay de qué – se encogió de hombros –, George me dio un montón de esas bombas en verano. Son muy útiles para este tipo de situaciones.

Harry se sentó en su cama, tratando de recomponerse. Respirando hondo, decidió que llevaría siempre su capa de invisibilidad en la mochila. Se la pondría cada vez que saliera de su cuarto, si era necesario.

Después de ponerse el pijama, se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas sin volver a dirigirse a Ron. Su amigo no intentó presionarlo, lo cual agradeció.

- _Muffliato_ – susurró, varita en mano, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que nadie le oyera gritar. Y trató de dormir.

Y lo intentó, y lo siguió intentando, pero el sueño no venía. Los minutos pasaban y, en lugar de volar y relajarse, su mente repetía una y otra vez las cosas que había vivido en Hogwarts. Las caras de los mortífagos que habían estado allí, en aquellos pasillos, se aparecían ante sus ojos cerrados y le sonreían, un brillo peligroso reflejado en sus miradas. Harry empezaba a sudar y a dar vueltas en la cama, intentando sacudirse las imágenes, y entonces veía a Remus y Tonks, a Fred, a Colin Creevey, muertos en aquellos mismos pasillos. "Tú podrías ser el siguiente," decía su mente, "si cierras los ojos el tiempo suficiente."

No pudo soportarlo más. Sacó su varita de debajo de la almohada y, tirando de las cortinas con un movimiento brusco, se bajó de la cama y se acuclilló sobre su baúl, removiendo sus contenidos hasta encontrar el Mapa del Merodeador.

Aferrándose a él, volvió a cerrar las cortinas, conjuró un hechizo silenciador y se sentó bajo las sábanas; tantos años de convivencia con los Dursley habían hecho que Harry se sintiera más seguro si estaba cubierto por ellas.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los nombres de los Merodeadores aparecieron ante él, y Harry no perdió ni un segundo. Desdobló el mapa y empezó a leer todos los nombres, buscando desesperadamente alguno que no debiera estar ahí.

Todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en sus habitaciones. Filch se movía por los pasillos, "¿es que nunca duerme?", Y Hagrid estaba en su cabaña, que había sido reconstruida después del incendio. El Barón Sanguinario y la Dama Gris estaban en la segunda planta, y Nick Casi Decapitado se estaba moviendo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

El nombre de Tom Ryddle no aparecía por ninguna parte. Ni el de Dolohov, ni el de los Carrow, ni el de Greyback.

Tras comprobar tres veces cada uno de los pisos, Harry sintió que sus músculos empezaban a relajarse. Exhausto, se recostó sobre la almohada.

Se quedó dormido abrazando el mapa.


	8. Capítulo 7) Culpables y víctimas

Por algún motivo, Draco había tenido la inocente esperanza de que todo mejoraría cuando volviera a Hogwarts. El mes que había pasado en casa de su tía, lejos de la mansión, había sido relativamente agradable; soportable, al menos. Draco había conseguido pasar exactamente cuatro noches enteras sin despertarse. Separadas, por supuesto, por otras en las que sus propios gritos o el llanto de Teddy lo habían mantenido despierto. Pero el uno de septiembre, Draco se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts en un estado casi optimista, creyendo que estar lejos de su familia unos meses le ayudaría a relajarse.

No podía haber estado más equivocado. Apenas se había sentado en su vagón habitual cuando recibió un hechizo agrandador de lengua, uno picante que hizo que le creciesen ampollas en la espalda, y uno petrificador que le hizo caer de cara al suelo, todos prácticamente a la vez. No pudo ver quién se los había lanzado, pero oyó las palabras "maldito mortífago" gritadas desde el otro extremo del vagón.

Pansy y Blaise se lo encontraron así un rato después. Le curaron las heridas y encogieron la lengua lo mejor que pudieron, y trataron de animarle prometiendo venganza. Pero él no les escuchó; estaba ocupado odiándose a sí mismo.

Odiándose por haber creído que la gente olvidaría quién era, quiénes eran sus padres, quiénes habían vivido bajo su techo. Por haber creído que todos le habrían perdonado cuando, en realidad, él mismo no podía perdonarse.

\--

Cuando Draco vio el castillo por primera vez desde la batalla, le entraron ganas de llorar. Lo ocultó, por supuesto; si sus amigos descubrían cómo se sentía no le dejarían en paz hasta estar seguros de que estaba bien. Eso habría sido una misión suicida por su parte.

Los mantuvo engañados hasta que alcanzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde se paró en seco sin poder evitarlo.

Vio a su tía caer muerta; vio al Señor Tenebroso diciendo que le mataría, y a Potter acabando con él unos segundos después. Vio a los aurores arrastrándolos a sus padres y a él a través de aquellas puertas ante las que ahora estaba parado, llevándoselos a Azkaban. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió ganas renovadas de llorar. Tenía que dejar de mirar, o perdería la compostura. Tenía que soportar el dolor en silencio. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, apartó la vista del comedor.

Y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, mirándolo.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – dijo alguien. Weasley. Draco ni siquiera se había fijado en los dos amigos de Harry que, como siempre, estaban con él. "Quiero llorar," pensó. "Desaparecer, cambiar mi pasado."

Por supuesto, ocultó todas sus emociones bajo una expresión de desagrado y un comentario borde.

-¿De vosotros? Absolutamente nada, Weasley.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, entró en el Gran Comedor, indicando a Blaise y Pansy que le siguieran.

-Vamos.

\--

Aunque en primero había menos niños de lo habitual, unos cuantos fueron seleccionados para la casa de Slytherin. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía entusiasmado al respecto. Se sentaron todos en el extremo opuesto y ninguno miró al resto de alumnos de la mesa.

El discurso de McGonagall le hizo poner los ojos en blanco interiormente. A nadie iba a importarle que "no se tolerasen las faltas de respeto", de eso estaba seguro. Draco había asumido, ya en el tren, que sería víctima de ataques e insultos a diario. "Me lo merezco," pensó, "yo hice daño a mucha gente durante muchos años."

Apareció la comida y el ambiente se relajó. La gente de su mesa, que antes del discurso había estado en completo silencio, empezó a charlar y comer a su alrededor. Él, sin embargo, no probó bocado. Empezaba a sentir ganas de vomitar. "¿Será esta la mesa de la que cayó Bellatrix cuando murió?" pensó. "¿Tumbarían aquí algún cadáver?"

Se dio cuenta de que estaba atravesando la mesa con la mirada, y de que Pansy y Blaise estaban sentados a su lado y notarían que le pasaba algo si no se movía. Levantó la vista.

Potter estaba mirándole.

"¿Por qué me mira?" se preguntó. "Seguro que quiere averiguar si estoy tramando algún plan malvado para poder impedirlo y ser el héroe de todo el mundo una vez más," se dijo amargamente.

De repente, un grupo de chicas se acercó a Potter. Una de ellas se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

Draco sintió una oleada de celos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Potter el héroe de todo el maldito mundo? ¿Y cómo había acabado él siendo el villano? La idea de tener que pasar todo un año sufriendo ataques ajenos mientras el Gryffindor recibiría besos y ovaciones de manera constante le causaba una frustración inmensa.

Granger y la chica Weasley espantaron a las fans de Potter y el chico volvió a mirar a Draco. ¿Es que no podía dejarle en paz? ¿Tantas ganas tenía de pillarle haciendo algo? Draco hizo una mueca y desvió su atención del Gryffindor. No podía soportarlo más. Quería estar a solas. Se habría ido de allí en aquel momento de no ser porque McGonagall les había indicado que se quedasen.

\--

Cuando entró en su habitación con Blaise y Nott, los únicos chicos de Slytherin que habían vuelto para cursar octavo, Draco se tiró en su cama. Todavía no podía creerse que Potter fuera a estar en todas sus clases. O, al menos, en las asignaturas que tenían en común. Que eran prácticamente todas.

Cerró las cortinas y lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Se abrazó las piernas, apoyando la frente contra las rodillas. "Me lo merezco," volvió a repetirse. Era su pensamiento más recurrente.

Se tumbó hacia un lado sin cambiar de postura y sintió como sus lágrimas mojaban sus pantalones.

Exhausto, Draco se quedó dormido antes de meterse entre las sábanas.

\--

El Draco Malfoy de quinto se habría reído del Draco Malfoy de octavo. "¿Cómo puedes dejar que te traten así y no hacer nada al respecto? ¡Eres un Malfoy! ¡Véngate! ¡Acude a tu padre!" le habría gritado. "Mi padre está en Azkaban," habría contestado él, cansado, llevándose los dedos a la sien para apretarla y apaciguar el dolor. "Y yo no soy más que un villano cobarde."

Se rio con amargura de la conversación mental que estaba teniendo consigo mismo.

-Veo que estás despierto – dijo la Señora Pomfrey, caminando hacia su cama y examinando su pecho –. Bien, estás curado. Ya puedes irte.

Habían llegado a Hogwarts un martes, y el sábado por la tarde ya había ido a la enfermería tres veces. Se marchó de allí rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, pero se detuvo en medio del pasillo, decidiendo que no quería enfrentarse a sus amigos. En realidad solo quería ser invisible o, en su defecto, esconderse donde nadie pudiera encontrarle.

Un grupo de gente pasó por el pasillo contiguo, pero nadie reparó en su presencia.

-¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? ¡Estaba aquí hace un momento! – preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Ni idea. A lo mejor se le da bien ser sigiloso.

-¡Es tan misterioso! – suspiró otra chica, más pequeña. Debía de ir en tercero, como mucho.

-Seguro que es así como consiguió derrotar tantas veces a Quien Vosotros Sabéis. ¡Camuflaje!

El grupo se alejó, y Draco se echó a correr hasta llegar a la sala común. Potter estaba cerca, y Draco no tenía ninguna intención de que el Gryffindor le viera dando vueltas a solas y pensara que estaba tramando algo.

\--

El lunes empezaron las clases. Draco se sentó en la última fila tanto en Transformaciones como en Artimancia, pero Slughorn les hizo trabajar por parejas en Pociones y le juntó con Nott, quien ya había colocado su caldero en el centro de la clase. A pesar de ese detalle, Draco consiguió sobrellevar el día. Al menos, así fue hasta que llegó la hora de Astronomía.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Intentó ocultar sus emociones, seguir subiendo los escalones, escuchar lo que Pansy le estaba diciendo. Pero, en cuanto intentó entrar en la torre, se vio asaltado por sus propios recuerdos, tal y como le había ocurrido una y otra vez cuando estaba rodeado de Dementores.

 _Dumbledore estaba allí, herido y solo. Hogwarts estaba llena de mortífagos. Era ahora o nunca. Desarmó al director y volvió a apuntarle con su varita. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. Su vida estaba en juego._

"¡Está muerto por tu culpa!" gritaba su mente una y otra vez.

 _Todos le estaban mirando, expectantes. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decir las palabras en voz alta._ _Había alguien más allí, detrás de él. Dumbledore miró por encima del hombro de Draco con expresión suplicante._ _-Severus, por favor._ _"Quiero que esto termine... quiero irme de aquí...", se repetía él, desesperado._ _-¡Avada Kedavra! – dijo la voz de Snape. Pero fue como si hubiera sido la suya propia._

Dumbledore cayó desde la torre, como a cámara lenta, su mirada sin vida clavada en Draco.

"Me has matado," decía la voz del director en su mente, tan clara que parecía estar allí mismo, a su lado. "Asesino."

"Culpa mía. Es culpa mía..."

Draco retrocedió, negando con la cabeza, y se tropezó cuando llegó otra vez a los escalones que bajaban desde la torre. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr escaleras abajo. Alguien estaba gritando su nombre desde arriba; avanzó más rápido para dejar atrás a todo el mundo.

"No, no, no no no no..." gritaba en su mente una y otra vez mientras sacudía la cabeza. Estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos. Le costaba respirar.

Para cuando consiguió llegar a las mazmorras, las lágrimas se estaban deslizando por sus mejillas y de sus labios escapaban sollozos entrecortados. Entró en la sala común de Slytherin, corrió hasta su cuarto y se metió en su cama. Cerró las cortinas y se dejó llevar por la marea de emociones.

Lloró, y sollozó, y gritó, una y otra vez.

"Asesino, traidor, cobarde," se decía a sí mismo.

"La muerte de Dumbledore estaba planeada..." susurró la voz de Harry Potter.

"Sigue siendo culpa mía."

En algún momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando su varita con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos y se estaba haciendo daño con las uñas en la palma de la mano. Miró hacia abajo y abrió el puño. A través de las lágrimas, vio que tenía perfiladas cuatro medias lunas en la carne, tan profundas que se había levantado la piel.

Por algún motivo, eso hizo que se sintiera aliviado. Ahogando otro sollozo, apretó con la uña de su pulgar en su mano izquierda. Lo hizo hasta que le dolió tanto que empezó a gritar de nuevo, pero no paró.

Y entonces lo notó. Sintió cómo esa serpiente de dolor que se enroscaba dentro de su cuerpo y apretaba sus órganos se aflojaba.

Quería que se fuera. Quería que todo el dolor que cargaba en su pecho se desvaneciera.

Se remangó el brazo izquierdo y clavó sus uñas en su muñeca con toda la fuerza de la que se sintió capaz. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces, mentalizándose del dolor que se avecinaba y, ignorando a la parte de él que le rogaba que no lo hiciera, arrastró sus uñas, arañando su antebrazo de extremo a extremo.

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor que se mezcló con las lágrimas que aún bajaban hasta su barbilla, y observó cómo la Marca Tenebrosa se deformaba bajo sus dedos, cómo cuatro líneas enrojecidas con algo de piel levantada la atravesaban. La serpiente de su pecho se había debilitado.

\--

Pansy y Blaise sabían que le pasaba algo; habría sido imposible ocultárselo después de su huida de la Torre de Astronomía.

Primero intentaron abordar el tema cada vez que estaban a solas con él, tratando de averiguar qué le pasaba. Después, al ver la forma en la que el resto de los alumnos estaba tratando a Draco, empezaron a decirle que se defendiera, o que hablase con Slughorn o con McGonagall sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando le decían esas cosas, Draco se quedaba callado. No podía explicarles a sus amigos que dentro de su pecho residía un dolor constante que solo menguaba si se hacía daño a sí mismo. No podía decirles que era incapaz de defenderse, de hacer daño a otros alumnos, porque se moriría si volvieran a encerrarle en Azkaban. No quería hablarles de lo mucho que merecía el odio de todos sus compañeros. Así que empezó a evitar a sus amigos.

Eso, por supuesto, suponía que apenas podía pisar la sala común, y, como tampoco quería ver a nadie más, empezó a explorar los pasillos menos frecuentados del castillo.

\--

A finales de septiembre, había ido tantas veces a la enfermería que la Señora Pomfrey, preocupada, le sugirió que hablase con algún profesor sobre su situación. Draco, al oír eso, decidió que no volvería a pisar la enfermería a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, y empezó a curarse a sí mismo cada vez que le hacían algo.

\--

Era uno de octubre cuando un Gryffindor de sexto le lanzó un hechizo picante en medio del pasillo. Aguantando las ganas de gritar y rascarse, y sabiendo que un sarpullido se estaba extendiendo por toda su barriga, Draco huyó y se escondió en un hueco que había en la pared, tapado por un tapiz. Lo había descubierto unos días antes.

- _Lumos_.

Medio encogido de dolor, se levantó la camiseta para observar el sarpullido rojo que estaba haciendo relieve alrededor de su ombligo. Se mordió el labio, resistiendo la necesidad de rascarse, y apuntó con su varita a la mancha.

- _Episkey_ – susurró, concentrándose en el hechizo sanador.

La herida se encogió, pero no desapareció del todo. Volvió a repetirlo varias veces hasta que lo único que quedó en su piel fue una mancha rojiza, y entonces se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó la cabeza contra el muro que tenía detrás. No tenía ganas de salir de allí.

Aquella noche las pesadillas lo habían mantenido despierto, y estaba tan exhausto que se quedó dormido en su escondite.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, le dolía el cuello. Gruñendo, se estiró y notó cómo algunas de sus articulaciones crujían.

Estaba a punto de salir del hueco cuando oyó las voces de un grupo de alumnos que estaba pasando por delante del tapiz.

-No ha ido a ninguna de las clases de la tarde – dijo alguien.

\- ¿Crees que estará tramando algo? – susurró una voz preocupada.

-No sería muy inteligente por su parte. La guerra ha terminado.

-¡A lo mejor nos ha hecho un favor a todos y se ha tirado de la Torre de Astronomía! – se rio otra persona –. Imaginaos los titulares de El Profeta: el mortífago Draco Malfoy ha acabado con su triste y asquerosa vida. Celebración en Hogwarts.

-Eso es muy largo para un titular – apuntó la primera voz.

-Yo lo leería una y otra vez.

Draco se quedó muy quieto durante mucho tiempo después de oír eso. Sintió algo dentro de su pecho; como si la serpiente hubiera oído también las palabras de los chicos y estuviera deseosa de cumplirlas. De repente, respirar se le hacía casi insoportable. Quería gritar.

No salió de allí hasta que dejó de oír pasos y voces en los pasillos, y, cuando lo hizo, se dirigió a las mazmorras deseando desesperadamente que ninguno de sus amigos lo detuviera.

Se metió entre las sábanas y abrazó sus rodillas. Clavó la mirada en un punto aleatorio de sus cortinas, que ni siquiera podía ver en medio de la oscuridad. Y se quedó así, durante horas, repitiendo en su mente las palabras que acababa de oír una y otra vez.


	9. Capítulo 8) La Torre de Astronomía

Harry no disfrutaba de la fama. Eso era algo que había sabido desde los once años, pero que nunca le había afectado tanto como ahora. En años anteriores, le había dado igual que las chicas intentasen colarle pociones de amor, o que todo el mundo llevase chapas que decían que apestaba. Ignorarlo le había parecido lo más fácil. Ahora solo quería ser invisible. Cuanto más avanzaba el mes, más tiempo pasaba bajo su capa.

Ron y Hermione eran comprensivos con él y no le reprochaban que desapareciera a diario de su lado mientras atravesaban los pasillos del colegio. Ellos, aunque lo estaban llevando mejor que él, comprendían cómo se sentía, pues también tenían sus propios grupos de fans: eran la pareja que había encontrado el amor ayudando a Harry Potter. Salían artículos sobre ellos en El Profeta al menos una vez a la semana.

A veces, huían los tres juntos a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde podían tomar el té y charlar de cosas mundanas sin que nadie los molestase o sacase el tema de la guerra.

Sin embargo, nadie parecía comprender la incapacidad de Harry de sonreír. Muchos de sus compañeros habían perdido a sus padres, hermanos o amigos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y era obvio que estaban de luto; era normal ver a alguien llorando en los sofás de la sala común o poniéndose triste cuando se mencionaba a un ser querido fallecido. Pero nadie más había perdido la sonrisa.

Nadie más excepto Draco Malfoy.

Harry observaba a Malfoy, claro que lo hacía. Necesitaba asegurarse de que había hecho lo correcto defendiendo al Slytherin en su juicio y dejando que entrase en la Madriguera. Una parte de él seguía alerta ante cualquier acto de maldad que Malfoy pudiera cometer.

Sin embargo, lo que había descubierto hasta ahora del chico se alejaba completamente de todo lo que había sabido de él en el pasado. El Draco Malfoy de sus primeros años en Hogwarts había sido un niño mimado que necesitaba llamar la atención. El Draco Malfoy de sexto había sido un mortífago amenazado por Voldemort. El de séptimo había sido un cobarde asustado.

El Draco Malfoy de octavo era un chico callado, encerrado en sí mismo, que se sentaba al fondo de la clase y no hablaba ni levantaba la vista. Las únicas personas que interaccionaban con él eran Zabini y Parkinson.

Harry estaba desconcertado. Quería espiarle, ver qué hacía el Slytherin en sus horas libres, pero estaba ocupado huyendo de todo el resto del mundo, y Malfoy parecía estar jugando al escondite, porque apenas se le veía fuera de las aulas o del Gran Comedor. En las pocas ocasiones en que Harry, armado del Mapa del Merodeador y con su capa, era capaz de seguirle el rastro, Malfoy estaba vagando a solas por algún pasillo desierto sin ningún destino aparente.

\--

Septiembre llegó a su fin y una nueva preocupación se sumó a la vida de Harry: los entrenamientos de Quidditch empezaban ese mes, y él tendría que dirigirlos. Antes de poder echarse atrás, programó las pruebas para entrar en el equipo para el sábado 3 de octubre, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se presentase allí toda la casa de Gryffindor solo para intentar impresionarle.

La noche anterior, estaba tan nervioso que no consiguió dormir y, como siempre, dejó pasar los minutos examinando minuciosamente cada rincón del Mapa, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había enemigos paseándose por los pasillos del colegio.

Cerca de la medianoche, Ron se puso a murmurar algo en sueños y Harry salió de pronto de su ensimismamiento. Tenía que intentar dormir para estar descansado al día siguiente, y lo sabía. Probó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, a tratar de cerrar los ojos, pero estos, a pesar de que estaba sumamente agotado, estaban completamente abiertos. Su cerebro estaba alerta sin motivo.

Tal vez si se ponía a leer sus apuntes de Pociones conseguiría quedarse dormido de puro aburrimiento. La idea no le entusiasmaba, pero era mejor que quedarse mirando el trozo de pergamino durante horas. Resignado, Harry empezó a doblar el Mapa.

Vio un movimiento inusual en uno de los pasillos, y se detuvo al instante. Parpadeó varias veces y se acercó un poco más el pergamino a la cara para asegurarse de que el cansancio no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Allí seguía: el nombre Draco Malfoy se estaba moviendo en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

Harry no perdió ni un segundo. Saltó de la cama, recogió del suelo su capa de invisibilidad y salió del dormitorio. Llevaba el mapa en una mano y la varita encendida en la otra, y se movió con cuidado por los pasillos, esquivando a un par de fantasmas y comprobando la posición de Malfoy cada pocos segundos.

Llegó al pie de la torre. El Slytherin estaba y arriba, por lo que, tratando de no hacer absolutamente ningún ruido, Harry pegó su espalda a la pared y empezó a subir las escaleras. La adrenalina estaba corriendo por sus venas. ¿Qué estaría tramando Malfoy? ¿Se había equivocado Harry al creer que el chico había cambiado?

Malfoy estaba a tan solo unos metros de él. Se había sentado en el suelo, cerca de la barandilla desde la que Dumbledore había caído, y estaba abrazando sus piernas. Tenía la frente apoyada en las rodillas y el pelo le tapaba casi toda la cara.

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por un sollozo entrecortado que hizo que el cuerpo del Slytherin temblase ligeramente.

Harry se vio arrastrado hasta la primera vez que había visto llorar a Malfoy. Y entonces recordó lo que le había hecho al chico justo después y lo carcomió el remordimiento. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Y cómo podía haberlo olvidado así, sin más, cuando ni siquiera se había disculpado con el Slytherin? Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo sin que hubiera ningún tipo de consecuencia...

Su mente volvió al presente cuando Malfoy, entre sollozos, se aferró con más fuerza a sus piernas y musitó:

-Tienen razón.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Quién tenía razón? ¿Y en qué?

-Tienen razón – repitió, más alto –. Debería hacerlo.

El Slytherin se secó la cara con la manga de su camiseta y se puso de pie. Tambaleándose ligeramente, avanzó hasta la barandilla y se aferró con fuerza ella, inclinándose hacia delante de forma que la luz de la luna se reflejó en su cara. Desde donde estaba, Harry pudo ver las marcas húmedas que las lágrimas, que seguían manando de sus ojos, estaban dejando en sus mejillas. La brisa nocturna empezó a mover su pelo, y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo de los jardines.

Pasados unos segundos, Malfoy se inclinó más hacia delante, tanto que por un momento Harry temió que fuera a caerse. El chico sollozó e hizo un movimiento extraño, como si quisiera impulsarse pero no llegase a hacerlo. Entonces se giró y, llevándose una mano a la cara para ahogar el sonido de su llanto, salió corriendo de la torre. Su brazo rozó la capa de Harry cuando atravesó la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

Harry se quedó allí de pie, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿De qué había estado hablando Malfoy? ¿Qué hacía allí arriba a aquellas horas? ¿Por qué lloraba?

Buscó su nombre en el Mapa y lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo la necesidad de asegurarse de que el chico llegaba a la sala común de Slytherin.

Cuando, un buen rato después, volvió a meterse en su cama, Harry se sentía más despierto que antes.

\--

Harry se cubrió la boca con la mano que no estaba agarrando su Saeta de Fuego, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos los alumnos que estaban en el campo de Quidditch eran de su casa.

-Ya me he encargado de que no ocurriera lo de hace dos años – dijo Ginny, apareciendo a su lado de pronto –. Todos aquí son de Gryffindor.

-Gracias – respondió Harry. A continuación, indicó a todos que diesen unas vueltas al campo, para poder descartar a quienes no supieran volar con soltura.

Ginny se quedó de pie a su lado, observando a los demás alumnos.

-¿No vas a intentarlo este año? – preguntó Harry, mirándola de reojo.

-No, el único puesto que me interesa ya te pertenece a ti – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Ayudarte, por supuesto. Estabas tan dormido en el desayuno que pensé que podrías desmayarte antes de que terminasen las pruebas – se rio ella, dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Qué graciosa – musitó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-De nada – apuntó la chica con una sonrisa. Harry suspiró y se frotó la cara con cansancio.

-Gracias.

Harry adoraba a Ginny, pero no se arrepentía de haber cortado con ella. De hecho, les iba mucho mejor como amigos. Aunque los primeros días habían sido incómodos, enseguida habían vuelto a actuar con normalidad; jugaban al ajedrez, comían juntos de vez en cuando, se saludaban. Pero Ginny tenía su propia vida, sus propios amigos; le dejaba su espacio. Era cómodo. Y, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le estaba ayudando la chica esa tarde, estaba claro que ella se sentía igual.

Al final de la tarde, Ron había vuelto a conseguir el puesto de Guardián, Anne Dawkins y Billy Bones, de cuarto, eran los Bateadores, y Sarah White, Douglas McCarthy y Aoife O'Donell eran los Cazadores.

\--

Harry no sabía si contarles a Ron y Hermione lo que había visto en la Torre de Astronomía. Ya había intentado hablar con ellos sobre Malfoy en otras ocasiones, pero Hermione se había limitado a recordarle a Harry que sus emociones hacia el Slytherin siempre habían sido demasiado "irracionales" y que tenía que mantenerse alejado del chico. Ron, por su parte, hacía una mueca de desagrado cada vez que el Slytherin era mencionado, y musitaba algo así como que "Harry estaba loco por haberle defendido en el juicio". Al final, decidió que lo mejor era investigar por su cuenta.

En los días siguientes al incidente de la torre, Harry comprobó el Mapa cada vez que tuvo oportunidad, buscando el nombre de Malfoy y observando todos sus movimientos. Aparte de ir a clase, el chico parecía moverse por los pasillos menos transitados, como siempre, y por su sala común, además del Gran Comedor. Pero nunca salía a los jardines, nunca pisaba la biblioteca, y nunca se sentaba con el resto de sus compañeros cuando éstos estaban en grupo.

Por las noches, Harry se dedicaba a perforar con la mirada el nombre del Slytherin en el Mapa en busca del más mínimo movimiento , esperando a que el chico se levantase de su cama y volviese a la Torre de Astronomía. En más de una ocasión, se quedó dormido boca arriba, con el Mapa sobre la cara, solo para despertarse sudando tras soñar que alguien lo estaba ahogando.

Los días siguieron pasando, y lo único que averiguó fue que era posible saber si alguien se estaba moviendo en la cama al observar el nombre con mucho detenimiento. Pero, a pesar de la falta de resultados, Harry seguía vigilando a Malfoy cada noche, hasta que caía rendido de puro agotamiento.

\--

-¿Quieres venir a Hogsmeade, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione un día de finales de octubre.

- _Hmmpf_ – respondió él. Estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor, con el brazo estirado sobre la mesa y media cara enterrada en él.

-El sábado es la primera salida – insistió ella –. ¿No quieres ir a Honeydukes o a Zonko? Han reabierto hace poco.

-Id sin mí – gruñó, sin levantarse de la mesa.

-Vamos, tío – insistió Ron, inclinándose sobre la mesa para zarandear el cuerpo de Harry –, necesitas salir y despejarte un poco.

-Vosotros no sabéis lo que necesito – espetó él. Estaba siendo borde, era consciente. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó de la mesa y se fue del comedor. Oyó a Hermione murmurando "Harry...", pero no le hizo caso. Necesitaba estar solo.

Frotándose la cara con la mano, se metió en el baño más cercano y abrió el Mapa del Merodeador, localizando el nombre de Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin. Éste no tardó en moverse y, cuando lo hizo, se fue directo a la clase de Pociones, acompañado por Zabini y Parkinson, y seguido no muy de cerca por Nott.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía sintiendo la necesidad de seguir cada uno de los movimientos del chico, cuando habían pasado semanas sin que ocurriese ningún incidente. Fustrado, Harry volvió a guardar el Mapa y se fue también a clase.

\--

Ese sábado, cuando todo el mundo se marchó, Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común. Había alumnos de primero y segundo por ahí, pero, por suerte, ninguno de sus compañeros más pequeños parecía capaz o interesado en acercarse a él. Ese día no solo era la primera salida a Hogsmeade. También era 31 de octubre, y aunque Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a insistir en que Harry debería ir con ellos, él se había negado. Necesitaba pasar a solas el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Así que se quedó mirando la chimenea encendida y se puso a pensar en ellos.

Llevaban muertos diecisiete años. Tantos como él tenía al morir a manos de Voldemort en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Era estúpido, pero los echaba de menos. Por algún motivo, Harry se puso a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que le quedaba de ellos. La capa, el Mapa, el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado. El dinero.

Gruñendo, Harry se recostó en el sofá. No quería nada de eso. Quería ver a sus padres. Conocerlos. Hablar con ellos. Viajar en el tiempo, volver a Godric's Hollow y detener a Voldemort antes de que los matase.

De pronto, se levantó bruscamente del sofá. ¡Volver a Godric's Hollow! Podía ir allí, le habían dado su Licencia de Aparición al finalizar la guerra; solo tendría que ir a Hogsmeade y desaparecerse.

Corrió a su habitación con ánimos renovados y metió la capa de invisibilidad, el Mapa y el álbum en su mochila. Se puso la capa del uniforme sobre su sudadera y corrió a través del colegio y los jardines hasta llegar a los límites de Hogwarts. Una vez allí, se concentró en la casa que había visto con Hermione en Navidad y se desapareció.

Estabilizándose, abrió los ojos y salió del callejón en el que había aterrizado. En la calle principal en la que estaba su antiguo hogar había algunas personas paseando y charlando; dos señoras con las bolsas de la compra en la mano, un grupo de adolescentes montando en bicicleta, un niño disfrazado de vampiro caminando de la mano de su madre...

Se detuvo ante la casa en la que sus padres habían perdido la vida y la observó durante un rato, pensando en Voldemort, y Snape, y Sirius, y Hagrid; todos ellos llegando allí en una misma noche. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí de pie, mirando la casa. Los transeúntes debieron de creer que estaba loco, pero a Harry le dio igual.

Cuando consiguió aunar fuerzas y moverse, caminó hasta el cementerio y se dirigió a las tumbas se sus padres. Había llovido, y Harry, comprobando que no hubiera muggles cerca, secó el suelo con un hechizo y se sentó delante de las lápidas.

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá – susurró.

Se puso a leer, uno a uno, todos los mensajes que la gente había escrito sobre las tumbas. La mayoría los recordaba de la última vez, pero algunos eran recientes.

"Gracias, Harry," decía uno. "Larga vida al Niño que Sobrevivió," rezaba otro. Otros eran más antiguos y difuminados: "Se os echará de menos." "Seguís vivos en nuestros corazones." "Ánimo, Harry Potter." Harry se dedicó a dibujar cada una de las letras con su dedo índice.

Era diferente leer todos los mensajes de ánimo ahora que todo había terminado. Casi como una broma. Como si la muerte de sus padres hubiera sido en vano. ¿Qué era Voldemort? Solo un cadáver. Un recuerdo. ¿Por eso habían perdido la vida los Potter?

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en lo mucho que quería ver a sus padres. En lo injusto que era que se los hubieran arrebatado.

Suspirando, sacó el álbum de fotos de su mochila y empezó a observar cada una de las imágenes en movimiento que ya se sabía de memoria. Fue pasando las páginas una a una, con calma, hasta llegar a la última, en la que había guardado la carta de su madre a Sirius que había encontrado en Grimmauld Place. Al volver a leerla, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Decidió no intentar contener las lágrimas; al fin y al cabo, no había nadie por allí a quien conociera. Así que abrazó el álbum contra su pecho y se permitió llorar. Más tarde, cuando las lágrimas dejaron de caer, se quedó completamente quieto, sin querer moverse y sin poder pensar en nada, observando las lápidas de sus padres y fingiendo que estaban allí con él.

Se hizo de noche, y Harry supuso que era hora de volver a Hogwarts. No quería que sus amigos volvieran antes que él a la sala común y notaran su ausencia. No quería tener que explicarles a dónde había ido.

Una vez en su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se echó en la cama. Faltaba un rato para la hora de la cena, pero Harry no había comido nada y sintió un retortijón de hambre, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina y pedirles algo a los elfos domésticos.

Cuando volvieron sus compañeros de dormitorio, Harry se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas; todos captaron el mensaje y nadie le molestó. Abrió el Mapa del Merodeador y lo dejó a su lado en la cama, echándole un vistazo a cada rato mientras terminaba una redacción de Transformaciones.

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para las once, Harry vio un punto moviéndose en el Mapa y sintió una punzada de expectación y miedo en su pecho. Era Malfoy.

Llevaba un mes observando su nombre cada noche, y la sensación de triunfo que sintió cuando vio que su dedicación no había sido en vano fue eclipsada solo por otra de incertidumbre, casi miedo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin estaba volviendo una vez más al mismo sitio al que había ido el mes anterior.

Harry saltó de la cama y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras antes de haberse cubierto completamente con la capa, presa de los nervios. Si se apresuraba, llegaría a la torre antes que Malfoy.

Cuando llegó a la cima de la torre estaba jadeando de cansancio, y miró el Mapa para asegurarse de que Malfoy no estaba lo bastante cerca para oírle. En efecto, el chico estaba aún moviéndose por las escaleras del castillo.

Se apoyó contra la pared y dejó que su respiración se estabilizase. Unos minutos después, el Slytherin atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió, casi corriendo, hasta la barandilla, en la que se apoyó. Se tambaleó ligeramente y, agachando la cabeza, empezó a llorar una vez más.

-Hazlo, Draco – dijo el chico –. Es lo que te mereces.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Hacer el qué?

Cuando el Slytherin sollozó de nuevo, con más fuerza, Harry sintió la necesidad de acercarse un poco a él, despacio, para que no le oyera. Aprovechó que el chico empezaba a hablar otra vez para dar unos pasos en su dirección.

-Todos te odian. El mundo estaría mejor sin ti. Incluso tu madre estaría mejor sin ti.

Un sonido entrecortado se escapó de su garganta, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Se aferró con más fuerza a la barandilla y se inclinó más hacia delante. Estaba hecho un desastre.

\- Cuando se encuentren tu cadáver por la mañana montarán una fiesta – masculló, soltando una carcajada amarga que hizo que a Harry se le revolviera el estómago. "No estará pensando en..."

-¡Vamos, cobarde, salta! ¡Tírate como tiraste a Dumbledore! – se gritó a sí mismo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Slytherin, quien empezó a subirse a la barandilla y, una vez de pie al otro lado, a inclinarse hacia delante, llorando tanto que era imposible que pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Se inclinó, muy poco a poco. Harry lo observó, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, su mente tratando de comprender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y entonces, cuando Malfoy se movió un milímetro más hacia el vacío, Harry se lanzó hacia delante. No pensó. No se quitó la capa. No usó ningún hechizo. Simplemente corrió hacia Malfoy y agarró su brazo, tirando hacia atrás y obligándole a retroceder. El chico se cayó de espaldas, tropezándose con Harry y haciendo que también él se tambalease.

Malfoy estaba mirando a su alrededor, tratando de verle, con expresión de miedo y confusión. Tenía la cara completamente roja.

-¿Q-quién está ahí? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Y entonces frunció el ceño, poco a poco, y se puso más rojo. Harry se dio cuenta de que acababa de delatar su presencia y trató de retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde –. ¿...Potter?

Harry desistió. No tenía sentido huir de allí; Malfoy conocía la existencia de su capa y ya había deducido que se trataba de él. Resignándose, agarró la tela con una mano, tirando hasta quitársela de encima.

Por un momento, ambos chicos se miraron en completo silencio.

Malfoy miró hacia otro lado y se limpió la cara con la manga. Volvió a mirar a Harry con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero un sonido roto se escapó de sus labios y le hizo temblar. Un instante después, se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Harry se quedó sentado en el suelo, repitiendo en su mente lo que acababa de pasar una y otra vez, tratando de encontrarle sentido. Tendría que haber seguido a Malfoy, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido. Y confuso. Y un poco asustado. ¿Iba Malfoy a tirarse de la torre? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde se dirigía ahora?

Harry recogió el Mapa del suelo y le echó un vistazo. Malfoy, una vez más, corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a su cuarto.


	10. Capítulo 9) El deseo más profundo

Draco se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un agujero tan profundo que la salida estaba fuera del alcance de su vista. Solo podía pensar en acabar con todo. En caer al vacío y dejar de sentir dolor para siempre.

Pero no había sido capaz de saltar.

Peor aún; Harry Potter había presenciado su estúpido acto de debilidad.

Se pasó los días siguientes evitando salir de su cuarto. Solo iba a clase porque no quería que Pansy, Blaise o los profesores empezasen a hacerle preguntas, pero a menudo, cuando empezaba a sentir ganas de vomitar solo con pensar en encontrarse a solas con Potter, se saltaba las comidas. Sabía que el Gryffindor estaba tratando de atraparle, probablemente para hablar con él. Se lo quedaba mirando fijamente durante las clases todos los malditos días, y también a través del Gran Comedor. Pero Draco se aseguró de no estar nunca solo por los pasillos y de no mirar a Potter a la cara.

-Draco, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Pansy la tarde del jueves, mientras estudiaban Pociones en la sala común –. Si sigues mordiéndote el labio vas a acabar arrancándotelo.

-Nada – contestó él demasiado rápido.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Te estamos dejando tu espacio porque sabemos que no quieres hablar de lo que te está pasando, pero Blaise y yo estamos preocupados.

-Pues no lo estéis – masculló, deseando que la chica cambiase de tema.

-Oh, venga ya, Draco, ¡sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros! ¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte? – explotó Pansy de pronto. Unos niños de segundo la miraron de reojo y aceleraron el paso hacia los dormitorios, asustados.

-Déjalo.

-No, Draco. Vamos a hablar de esto.

\- No – dijo él, poniéndose de pie. Su voz sonó monótona, pero el volumen, al menos, le dio un toque autoritario. Bien. No podía dejar que nadie más descubriera lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Pensarían que estaba loco y se lo llevarían a San Mungo, seguro. O peor; volverían a encerrarlo en Azkaban, aunque no hubiera cometido ningún crimen.

Iba a marcharse de allí, pero Pansy se levantó también y lo agarró del antebrazo izquierdo, lo que le hizo sisear de dolor. Tenía heridas recientes encima de la Marca Tenebrosa. Intentó ocultar el sonido con una mueca y tiró del brazo para soltarse. Ella lo atravesó con la mirada. Parecía enfadada y dolida.

-Solo quiero ayudarte – espetó. Estaba suplicándole con los ojos que se abriera a ella. Y él quería hacerlo. Pero, al igual que en sexto, no podía. Tenía que protegerse. Tenía que esconder sus emociones.

-Déjame en paz, Parkinson.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común sin mirar atrás.

Una vez fuera, se dio cuenta de su error. Tenía que haberse metido en su cuarto. Ahora no tenía a dónde ir y aún no era la hora de la cena, por lo que los pasillos estaban llenos de gente. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, decidió volver al hueco de detrás del tapiz y quedarse ahí hasta que fuera de noche.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, deseando desesperadamente que Potter no estuviera detrás de ninguna esquina. Había subido tres pisos y estaba a solo dos pasillos del tapiz cuando oyó a alguien detrás de él diciendo:

-Eh, Malfoy.

Se detuvo en seco y se giró rápidamente. Había tres chicos de pie delante de él: un Gryffindor y dos Ravenclaws. Draco reconoció al Gryffindor; era el mismo le había lanzado el hechizo picante a principios de octubre.

Se echó a andar en la dirección opuesta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le siguieran. Pero se vio paralizado por un hechizo petrificador casi al instante, e inmediatamente sintió una oleada de miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Odiaba estar atrapado.

-¡ _Flipendo_!

Draco sintió náuseas y su cerebro empezó a dar vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, recordando...

 _El Señor Tenebroso estaba enfadado. Había sido llamado a la Mansión Malfoy porque Harry Potter había estado allí unos minutos antes, pero había logrado huir antes de que él llegase._

 _-¿De quién es la culpa? – preguntó, con un tono tan sereno que a Draco se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Nadie contestó, y el Señor Tenebroso se giró para mirar a su padre._

 _-¿A quién se le ha escapado el chico? – Hubo un instante de silencio –. ¡Legeremens!_

 _Su padre se quedó completamente quieto, como en trance. El Señor Tenebroso, tras unos segundos, se giró, sonriendo, y clavó su mirada en Draco._

 _-Ah... ya veo – dijo despacio –. Nuestro pequeño Draco no ha querido identificarle. No pasa nada. Todos necesitamos de vez en cuando un pequeño recordatorio para no olvidar dónde reside nuestra lealtad, ¿no creéis?_

 _Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, pero lo detuvo un dolor atroz y, de pronto, estaba en el suelo, gritando. Su vientre estaba ardiendo._

 _-¡Crucio! ¡CRUCIO! – gritaba el mago, regocijándose en el dolor de Draco. Sus padres miraban, pero no se movían. No podían hacer nada._

 _Varios minutos después, el dolor remitió. Draco dejó de chillar y se quedó tirado en el suelo, con la mejilla contra la piedra fría. Le ardía la garganta. Le picaban los ojos. Le temblaba el cuerpo._

 _-Bellatrix – dijo el Señor Tenebroso –, tengo la impresión de que te estabas divirtiendo mucho con esa sangre sucia. Si tienes otra navaja, podrías terminar lo que empezaste con tu querido sobrinito._

 _Su tía se rio, y avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa desquiciada creciendo en su rostro._

-¿Te duele, Malfoy? – estaba diciendo el Gryffindor. Draco seguía completamente paralizado, y el recuerdo había sido tan vívido que apenas era capaz de respirar. Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Llorando solo habría empeorado la situación.

El chico volvió a apuntarle con la varita y le lanzó un hechizo picante justo encima de la Marca. El dolor era insoportable, y Draco probablemente habría gritado, de haber podido articular algún sonido.

De repente, algo golpeó al Gryffindor por detrás. Draco lo reconoció como un hechizo _Desmaius_ silencioso cuando el chico se cayó hacia delante, inconsciente. Los Ravenclaw miraron a su alrededor, confusos y en guardia, pero allí no había nadie más. Lanzando una mirada a Draco, uno de ellos dijo:

-Vámonos.

Agarraron el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y se lo llevaron de allí.

- _Finite_ – dijo una voz. Draco se tambaleó hacia delante y se llevó la mano a la Marca inmediatamente. El sarpullido, combinado con las heridas que él mismo se había infligido, era abrasador.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la mirada de Potter, que estaba quitándose de encima su estúpida capa. A Draco le entró el pánico y, a pesar del mareo que todavía estaba sintiendo, se levantó a toda prisa y se echó a correr. ¿Por qué mierda había dejado que Pansy le asustase? Habría preferido tener mil conversaciones con ella antes que verse en esta situación.

-¡Malfoy, espera! – gritó Potter. Draco, sin mirar atrás, corrió hacia el pasillo contiguo, pero se encontró con una marea de alumnos de Ravenclaw que debían de estar bajando a cenar. "No quiero que nadie vea a Potter persiguiéndome," se dijo con desesperación. Dio media vuelta y se metió por un pasadizo que llevaba a una zona desierta del castillo.

Siguió corriendo sin saber a dónde iba. Podía oír al Gryffindor pisándole los talones, gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que esperase, pero él no se detuvo.

Giró hacia la derecha, entrando en el primer pasillo que vio, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error. Acababa de meterse en un callejón sin salida. Estaba atrapado.

Se dio la vuelta para confrontar a Potter, que estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo a unos metros de él, jadeando de cansancio.

-¿Qué? – espetó Draco, esperando que no le hubiera temblado la voz. Potter lo atravesó con la mirada y, tras dudar un momento, dio unos pasos en su dirección. Él sintió el impulso de retroceder hasta que su espalda tocase la pared, pero se contuvo. No debía mostrar más debilidad ante el Gryffindor.

-Tenemos que hablar.

"No, no, no," gritó su mente. "Todo menos esto."

Pero no tenía escapatoria. No podía salir del pasillo. Desesperado, sacó su varita y apuntó a Potter con ella, pero su muñeca estaba temblando y el chico ni se inmutó.

-No vas a hacerme nada – dijo, avanzando otro paso. Tenía su varita en la mano, pero no la levantó contra él.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – masculló Draco, forzándose a poner una mueca de desagrado a pesar de que su labio estaba temblando. Necesitaba distraer al Gryffindor. Cabrearlo, confundirlo; algo, cualquier cosa. Tenía que salir de allí. Pero Potter tenía razón: Draco no iba a atacarle. No iba a hacer absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer que se lo llevasen a Azkaban. Frustrado, volvió a bajar el brazo.

-Malfoy – insistió Potter –, lo que pasó en la Torre de Astronomía no es normal. Necesitas ayuda.

El Gryffindor dio otro paso hacia él. Estaba tan cerca que, de estirar el brazo de nuevo, Draco habría podido tocar su pecho.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, Potter –. Le tembló la voz.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¡Eso no es lo que parece, Malfoy! – Potter hizo un gesto de frustración con las manos –. ¡Si no te hubiera detenido te habrías tirado de la Torre de Astronomía!

-¡¿Y qué?! – gritó él, encogiéndose involuntariamente ante el tono de voz del chico –. ¿Qué le importa eso al famoso Harry Potter?

Potter frunció el ceño, como si aquella no fuera la respuesta que hubiera estado esperando. Draco, a pesar de la situación, se sintió satisfecho, como le ocurría cada vez que conseguía superar al chico en algo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi fama, Malfoy – contestó un momento después. Su tono de voz era exasperado, más que enfadado –. ¿Crees que te habría defendido en el juicio si no me importases?

Eso sorprendió a Draco. Por un momento, no pudo hacer más que contener la respiración, presa del pánico al recordar lo asustado que había estado aquel día, y cómo el chico que ahora tenía delante había convencido al jurado de que merecía ser libre aunque ni el mismo Draco lo había creído.

Temiendo que sus defensas se derrumbaran, puso una mueca de desagrado y repitió los insultos que, por envidia, había estado dirigiendo al Gryffindor durante años.

-¿Hay algo en tu vida que no tenga que ver con tu fama, Potter? ¡No puedes ni entrar en una habitación sin que todo el mundo quiera besarte, o conocerte, o ser tú! – Sintió que la serpiente de su pecho apretaba sus entrañas y, sin poder evitarlo, susurró –: ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que haga un mortífago como yo?

-¿Cuál de esas opciones eres tú? – respondió el Gryffindor, levantando las cejas e ignorando su último comentario. Draco bufó. "¿En serio, Potter?" pensó amargamente.

Tenía que contestar algo sarcástico u odioso, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y el Gryffindor siguió hablando.

\- ¿Te da envidia mi fama, Malfoy? ¿Acaso quieres ser como yo? Te gustaría ser un héroe, ¿a que sí?

Draco, a pesar de lo atacado que se sentía, fingió desinterés.

\- Pues claro que no. Es solo que no es justo. No es justo que nacieras siendo famoso. Te ganaste tu fama cuando no podías ni llegar hasta el váter. Todo el mundo te veía como un héroe, pero sólo eras un niño corriente que no había hecho nada especial en toda su vida.

\- Ya – dijo Potter, encogiéndose de hombros –. En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Eso descolocó a Draco. Frunció el ceño y miró al chico, que le devolvió la mirada sin titubear. Seguían muy cerca el uno del otro y, a pesar de que el pasillo estaba en penumbra, Draco podía sentir la tensión que manaba del cuerpo de Potter.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que creías que yo disfrutaba siendo el héroe de todo el mundo mágico?

\- ¿Y quién no lo haría? – preguntó él. Trató de ser sarcástico, pero su confusión y curiosidad eran reales. Siempre había asumido que Potter se creía mejor que el resto del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, siempre estaba saltándose las normas, asumiendo que él era la excepción a todas ellas. Siempre haciendo algo heroico.

\- ¡Yo! – gritó el Gryffindor, llevándose una mano al pelo en un gesto de exasperación –. ¡Esta fama es la consecuencia de que mis padres estén muertos, Malfoy! ¿Querrías ser el héroe de todo el mundo a cambio de eso?

\- Pues... – musitó. Pero Potter no le dejó seguir.

\- A lo mejor pensarás que sí, que no tener padres es un precio que estás dispuesto a pagar. Pero eso no es todo – añadió, acercándose más a Draco hasta que sus caras estuvieron a tan solo un par de centímetros de distancia –. He tenido que ver morir a las personas a las que más quería porque Voldemort y todos sus seguidores me querían muerto –. Draco tembló al oír ese nombre, sin poder evitarlo –. Vi morir a mi padrino. Vi morir a Cedric. Y a Dobby. Y sé que todos ellos seguirían vivos si no hubieran estado a mi lado. ¿Podrías vivir con eso, Malfoy? ¿Podrías con las pesadillas en las que se te aparecen todas esas personas para decirte que preferirían que hubieras muerto tú?

Draco estaba atónito. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había llegado su conversación hasta aquel punto?

-Yo... No sabía... – musitó.

-No, claro que no. Nunca te ha importado. Solo te importa el hecho de que, a los ojos del mundo, yo soy un héroe y tú no.

Entonces, Draco recordó la noche que había pasado en casa de los Weasley. Recordó que Potter había salido de la habitación de su amigo en medio de la noche, escondido, para beber una poción y llorar en el sofá. Aquel suceso no había tenido ningún sentido hasta ese momento. Y, por un momento, Draco sintió empatía por el Gryffindor.

-Yo también las tengo – dijo bruscamente. No tenía ni idea de por qué le estaba diciendo a Potter algo que no le había contado a ninguno de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? – respondió éste, confuso.

-Pesadillas.

-Ah – musitó el chico, frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Draco a los ojos, y eso, junto con la confesión que Potter acababa de hacer sobre la naturaleza de sus propios sueños, le hizo seguir hablando:

-Veo a Dumbledore cayendo desde la torre. Llamándome asesino. Diciéndome que debería haber sido yo. Veo a mis padres diciéndome que me odian. Y a Crabbe, y el fuego –. Quiso seguir hablando, pero le tembló la voz.

Durante unos segundos, Potter le miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que Draco sintió un escalofrío, a pesar de que, en la penumbra, el verde de sus ojos apenas podía distinguirse.

-No eres un asesino – dijo en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada. Y, para sorpresa de Draco, guardó su varita y levantó la mano. Muy despacio, como si fuera la primera vez que trataba de consolar a alguien, la apoyó en el hombro de Draco. El contacto fue tan suave que le hizo temblar.

Había repetido tantas veces en su mente la conversación que tendría que tener con Potter tarde o temprano... Pero, en su imaginación, Potter siempre acababa atacando, gritando, frustrándose. No tocando a Draco. No observándole con una mirada tan profunda.

Sintió que algo dentro de él empezaba a desmoronarse. Bajando la cabeza, contestó con sinceridad.

-Ojalá pudiera creérmelo.

Sin mover la mano que tenía sobre su hombro, Potter se inclinó hacia él. Estaban tan cerca que la frente de Draco estaba prácticamente rozando su hombro. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y la apoyó ahí, contra la curva del cuello de Potter. El chico se quedó muy quieto, su olor llenando todos los sentidos de Draco. Una corriente cálida recorrió todo su su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos segundos y, viendo que el Gryffindor seguía sin moverse, Draco empezó a arrepentirse de haber hecho ese movimiento. "¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Este es Potter! ¡Tengo que mantener la apariencia de chico odioso, no abrirme a él, de entre todas las personas!"

Estaba a punto de volver a levantar la cabeza cuando el roce de unos dedos en el pelo de su nuca hizo que se cortase su respiración. Draco cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación. La mano estaba ascendiendo, los dedos enredándose en su cuero cabelludo y acunando su cabeza por detrás. Sintió un escalofrío tan placentero que tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un sonido de satisfacción. Se había lavado el pelo esa mañana, y adoraba que le tocasen el pelo cuando lo tenía limpio. Era tan relajante...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba moviendo sus manos y abrazando la cintura de Potter. Movió un poco la cabeza para acomodarse contra el cuello del chico. "Esto no debería estar pasando," le decía su mente. Pero Draco no tenía ningún control sobre sus actos, y el hecho de que Potter estuviera respondiendo se lo estaba poniendo aún más difícil.

Un instante después, el Gryffindor posó su otra mano con suavidad en la parte baja de la espalda de Draco. En respuesta, él tiró de Potter para atraerlo hacia sí, en una especie de abrazo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir el calor de otro cuerpo abrazándolo, y un gesto tan sencillo como ese le hizo sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, implorando salir.

Draco había estado seguro, hasta apenas cinco minutos antes, de que habría preferido maldecirse a sí mismo antes que dejar que Potter le viera llorar. Pero, llegado el momento, no hizo nada por evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a fluir por sus mejillas, ni se apartó cuando sintió la primera gota caer sobre el hombro del chico.

En respuesta, Potter, sin decir nada, acarició su cabeza. Eso hizo que se le escapase un sollozo, y que más lágrimas empezasen a manar de sus ojos. Potter lo atrajo aún más hacia sí. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, y Draco estaba llorando irremediablemente.

Durante los minutos que pasaron hasta que pudo parar de llorar, Potter no le soltó, y solo cuando sintió que sus sollozos cesaban se separó un poco de él para que sus miradas pudieran encontrarse.

-Quiero ayudarte, Malfoy – susurró–, no porque quiera ser un héroe, sino porque estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tú por mí? – preguntó Draco, buscando en la mirada del chico algo que le indicase que estaba bromeando, o que utilizaría esa muestra de debilidad en su contra en más adelante.

-Desde que me di cuenta – respondió Potter, haciendo una pausa –, de todo el sufrimiento que cargas sobre tus hombros. Y de que tú no querías nada de lo que te ha pasado.

Draco estaba aguantando la respiración. Cuando oyó las palabras del Gryffindor, exhaló de forma entrecortada y tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir. Al darse cuenta de que aún estaban medio abrazados, dio un paso atrás. Potter lo permitió, pero no dejó de observarle.

-¿Y cómo se supone que pretendes ayudarme? – dijo, empleando una versión pobre de su tono sarcástico.

Potter frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor con aire pensativo. Draco esperó. Dudaba mucho que al chico fuera a ocurrírsele algo.

Se vio sorprendido unos segundos después por la mano de Potter agarrando su muñeca y tirando de él al tiempo que decía:

-Tengo una idea.

Draco, que no soportaba ser arrastrado a ninguna parte, siguió a Potter de cerca para no sentir al chico tirando de él. Subieron varios pisos. Los pasillos, por suerte, estaban desiertos.

Cuando llegaron al sexto piso, Draco se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigía Potter y se paró en seco. El chico tiró de él para que siguiera andando y él trató de liberarse, pero Potter era más fuerte.

-Vamos, Malfoy – insistió, girándose para mirarle.

-Estás llevándome a la Sala de los Menesteres–. No era una pregunta. De hecho, su voz sonó completamente monótona, a pesar se que una parte de él estaba gritando, diciéndole que huyera.

-Sí – respondió Potter –, pero no vamos a ir a la habitación de la Batalla. Confía en mí, Malfoy.

"¡No confíes en él!" le gritó su instinto. Pero poco importaba lo que pensase, porque Potter estaba arrastrándole escaleras arriba, hacia el séptimo piso.

Para cuando llegaron al tapiz, a Draco le daba vueltas la cabeza e intuía que estaba gritando. Pero el Gryffindor, de alguna forma, se las arregló para pasar tres veces por delante de la imagen e impedir que Draco huyera al mismo tiempo. Creyó oírle musitar las palabras "quiero ayudar a Draco Malfoy", pero no estuvo seguro. "Si es así," se dijo, "menudo plan tan estúpido."

Una puerta apareció en la pared. Potter la abrió y empujó a Draco hasta que cayó dentro.

Se dio contra el suelo y se quedó ahí, incapaz de levantarse. Sentía que se quemaba. Oía el crepitar del fuego. Los gritos de Crabbe. Las montañas de objetos derrumbándose.

-Lo siento, eso ha sido brusco de más, pero era la única forma de que entrases – le llegó la voz de Potter.

Levantó la vista y vio al Gryffindor medio agachado sobre él, tendiéndole la mano. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en una habitación pequeña, y de que el único fuego que había allí era el de las lámparas que colgaban de la pared.

Se levantó sin darle la mano de Potter y se estabilizó tras un momento. Miró al chico con superioridad, aprovechando el hecho de que había podido ponerse de pie él solo para regodearse, pero el Gryffindor no estaba prestándole atención. Tenía los ojos clavados en algún punto detrás de él. Draco, fastidiado, se giró para ver qué estaba mirando.

La estancia estaba completamente vacía excepto por el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba colocado en el centro de la misma. Draco no podía verse reflejado desde el ángulo en el que estaba, pero sí podía ver que se trataba de un objeto muy antiguo. Tenía escritas unas palabras en alguna lengua extraña a lo largo del marco. " _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_."

-El espejo de Oesed – dijo Potter, acercándose al mueble.

-¿Qué hace? – preguntó Draco. No obtuvo respuesta.

Potter había avanzado hasta ponerse de pie delante del espejo y se estaba mirando fijamente.

-No sabía que fueras tan vanidoso – comentó, incómodo, tras unos segundos de silencio. Potter se giró para mirarle y Draco vio que había un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Entonces, se apartó de delante del espejo.

-Mírate en él – le indicó. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo iba eso a ayudarle? ¿Qué clase de espejo era aquel? –. Venga – insistió Potter.

Draco avanzó, vacilante, hasta ponerse de pie en el ángulo correcto. Se miró a sí mismo.

Solo que no era su reflejo lo que se veía en la superficie del espejo. Al menos, no exactamente. El Draco del espejo estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa auténtica; no una mueca, ni un intento de aparentar normalidad. Era feliz.

A su alrededor había gente. Draco vio a sus padres, de pie a su lado, observándole y también sonriendo. Detrás de él y a su alrededor estaban sus amigos y compañeros de casa. Todos ellos parecían estar disfrutando y charlando, pero, de alguna forma, Draco era el centro de todo ello. La gente le lanzaba miradas de admiración. Era como si acabara de contar un chiste y todo el mundo estuviera riéndose. Como una celebración. Como una fiesta.

Volvió a observarse a sí mismo, tratando de memorizar aquella expresión de felicidad que alcanzaba sus ojos y no solo sus labios. Le gustaba.

Cuando bajó la mirada, se le escapó un sonido de sorpresa. ¡Sus brazos! Tanto su padre como él llevaban los antebrazos al descubierto. Ninguno de ellos tenía la Marca. De hecho, Draco no tenía ni una sola cicatriz en ninguno de los dos brazos.

Sin poder evitarlo, metió su mano derecha dentro de la manga izquierda de su túnica para pasar los dedos por encima de su muñeca. La sintió rugosa y llena de heridas, y supo que la Marca también seguiría ahí.

-¿Qué ves? – oyó que le preguntaba Potter.

En ese momento, la gente que lo rodeaba en el espejo se movió y, de entre ellos, salió caminando una versión de Potter idéntica a la realidad, con su pelo despeinado y su aire desgarbado de siempre. El Potter del espejo avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado, al lado opuesto al que estaban sus padres. Draco se giró y le dijo algo, y Potter empezó a reírse y le dio un codazo amistoso.

-A... a mis padres – murmuró él, hipnotizado –; y a mis amigos. Están... riéndose de algo que he dicho. Y sonriéndome. Todos me miran con admiración.

No mencionó el hecho de que el Gryffindor también estaba ahí. A su lado, el Potter real le contestó:

-Este es el Espejo de Oesed. Nos muestra los deseos más profundos y más desesperados de nuestro corazón.

Y entonces, el Harry Potter del espejo movió su mano hasta ponerla contra la de Draco, palma contra palma, con decisión. Y sonrió.

Draco se giró muy rápido para observar al Potter real, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloraban. Por suerte, el Gryffindor pareció no darse cuenta.

-Entonces... – caviló – tu mayor deseo es ser admirado.

-Menuda sorpresa. Llevo años actuando como si fuera superior a todo el mundo. ¿Te enteras ahora? – dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de Potter juntando sus manos.

-No – insistió él –. No, Malfoy. No quieres que tus amigos te admiren porque te teman o se crean inferiores a ti. Quieres que estén orgullosos de ti, que se rían contigo. Y lo más importante: lo que quieres no es morir.

Draco se puso aún más rojo. Potter estaba descubriendo demasiadas cosas sobre él en una sola noche. Apartó la vista; la intensidad con que Potter le estaba mirando era sobrecogedora. Intentando sonar casual, contestó:

-No sé de qué te sirve saber eso.

-Oh, yo sí lo sé – dijo él, con picardía –. Ya sé cómo ayudarte.


	11. Capítulo 10) Galeones

Al día siguiente a su encuentro con Potter, Draco se sentó solo al fondo del aula en clase de Transformaciones, como siempre. Estaba garabateando con la pluma en una hoja vieja de pergamino para no tener que hablar con nadie hasta que llegase McGonagall cuando una mano se posó en su mesa, dejó un galeón y volvió a desaparecer. Draco levantó la vista y vio a Potter, quien estaba hablando con sus dos amigos y avanzando hacia la primera fila, donde se sentaba siempre. El Gryffindor no le devolvió la mirada, y sus amigos parecieron no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Examinó el galeón, buscando alguna nota pegada a él y medio esperando que explotase al contacto con su mano y tiñese su piel de rojo y dorado durante una semana. Pero lo único que notó al tocar el galeón fue que estaba caliente.

Draco recordó entonces que, unos años antes, los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore habían utilizado monedas falsas para comunicarse entre ellos. Él mismo había creado un método parecido para comunicarse con Rosmerta en sexto. Ese recuerdo le hizo estremecerse. Aquel curso había sido el peor de su vida; el punto de partida de su miseria.

Recordando el funcionamiento de la moneda, Draco miró el número que estaba escrito por el borde de la misma, sabiendo que era, en realidad, una fecha. "6.11.1998.18.30." Al parecer, Potter le estaba citando esa noche, después de la cena. Pero ¿dónde? ¿En la Sala de los Menesteres? Volvió a mirar a Potter para ver si le estaba dando alguna otra indicación, pero el chico estaba charlando con Longbottom de espaldas a Draco.

\--

-Veo que vuelves a honrarnos con tu presencia – dijo Pansy cuando llegó al Gran Comedor y vio a Draco sentado a solas a la hora de la cena, sirviéndose un poco de sopa. En realidad, Draco no quería comer; estaba nervioso porque no sabía qué planes tenía el Gryffindor para esa noche. De hecho, el único motivo por el que había ido a cenar ese día era para ver si podía seguir a Potter cuando saliera del comedor; seguía sin saber dónde tenían que encontrarse.

Pero el Gryffindor no había ido a cenar. Los dos Weasley y Granger estaban allí, igual que Finnigan, Longbottom y Thomas, pero no había rastro de Potter.

Una parte de él ni siquiera quería ir. Potter siempre había sido su enemigo, y Draco no necesitaba su ayuda. Pero le carcomía la curiosidad. Además, no ir significaría perder contra Potter, de alguna forma. Si algo definía su relación con Potter a lo largo de los años era el hecho de que siempre se seguían el juego. Aunque hasta entonces siempre había sido para discutir, no para ayudarse...

-Aunque no con tus palabras – masculló Pansy, sentándose frente a él y bloqueando su visión de la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco frunció el ceño cuando la chica interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, y la enfocó con la mirada. Seguía claramente cabreada con él por la conversación que habían tenido la tarde anterior.

-Hablar con la boca llena es de mal gusto – dijo él, levantando una ceja.

-Te llevaste la cuchara a la boca después de oírme hablar, imbécil – respondió, entrecerrando los ojos –. No te creas que ponerte en plan sarcástico conmigo va a hacer que olvide lo que pasó ayer.

-Puedo con ello – repuso él, llevándose otra cucharada a la boca y observando a su amiga con su practicada expresión de superioridad. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-He quedado con Millicent y Nott para estudiar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a las siete en la biblioteca. ¿Quieres venir?

Negó con la cabeza. No quería abrir la boca y decir que tenía planes, porque entonces se vería sometido a un interrogatorio. Y si mentía y decía que iba a estar en su cuarto corría el riesgo de que Pansy fuese a buscarle y descubriera que estaba ocultando algo. Esperó que la chica aceptase la negativa y cambiase de tema, pero no tuvo suerte.

-Venga, Draco. Tienes que socializar un poco, y la profesora Strigoi es bastante dura. No te vendría mal estudiar un poco.

-No voy a ir – dijo él. ¿Por qué tenía que tener una amiga tan exigente?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – insistió ella, clavándole la mirada.

-Nada.

-Draco...

-He terminado – espetó él. Y, sin dirigirle la mirada a su amiga, se levantó de la mesa y se fue. De todas formas, no podía seguir comiendo. Los nervios estaban haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Faltaban diez minutos para las seis y media, que era cuando había quedado Potter con él, y seguía sin tener ni idea de a dónde ir. Optó por seguir su instinto y subir al séptimo piso. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Por suerte, nadie le detuvo para lanzarle ningún maleficio. Eso le habría hecho llegar tarde, y Draco jamás llegaba tarde.

Se paró delante del tapiz. El lugar seguía poniéndole nervioso, pero le resultaba tolerable ahora que sabía que la sala no estaba ardiendo.

- _Tempus revelare_ – murmuró, dibujando un círculo en el aire con su varita. Eran las seis y media justas y allí no había nadie más –. Estúpido Potter – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pues claro que el Gryffindor llegaba tarde.

-Pensaba que solo me insultabas cuando había alguien delante para oírlo – contestó una voz detrás de él. Draco se giró bruscamente, sobresaltado, y vio a Potter, que estaba quitándose la capa y guardándola en la mochila. ¿Es que siempre se movía con ella puesta? Guardó también un trozo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano.

Draco bufó y levantó la barbilla.

-Estoy seguro de que algún fantasma habrá captado el mensaje.

Potter hizo un sonido parecido a una carcajada y empezó a caminar por delante del tapiz.

-Me alegra que eligieras venir aquí – comentó –. Tenía miedo de tener que encontrame contigo en las mazmorras, los jardines o algún otro lugar extraño.

-Espera, ¿que yo eligiera venir aquí? – preguntó Draco. Pero Potter acababa de abrir la puerta que había aparecido en la pared y ya estaba escurriéndose dentro.

Draco le siguió, vacilante. Pero dentro no había fuego, ni humo. Suprimiendo un escalofrío, entró y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – insistió, frunciendo al ceño.

-Supongo que tengo sangre de merodeador – se encogió de hombros el Gryffindor. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? A continuación, caminó hasta la mesa que había en el centro de la sala y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había a su alrededor. Draco avanzó detrás de él e hizo lo mismo, posicionándose frente a él en la otra.

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada. Potter estaba observándolo con detenimiento. Draco se sentía bastante incómodo, pero le devolvió la mirada; era una cuestión de orgullo. Los segundos siguieron pasando y el Gryffindor no habló. Sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, Draco tuvo la necesidad de romper el silencio y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué es un merodeador?

Potter bajó la mirada de repente, y sus hombros se hundieron. La pregunta parecía ser más seria de lo que Draco había pretendido.

-Así es como se llamaban a sí mismos mi padre y sus amigos de pequeños – le confesó Potter. Volvió a levantar la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-Ah... vaya – contestó torpemente. Estaba acostumbrado a que Potter le ignorase, a que le insultase o le dijese algo sarcástico. No esperaba que fuese a darle una respuesta tan personal –. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que supieras dónde encontrarme?

Potter se quedó callado una milésima de segundo, la indecisión dibujada en su rostro. Pero, justo después, un brillo apareció en sus ojos y la comisura de su labio se movió hacia arriba de forma casi imperceptible. Acababa de tener una idea.

-Te lo contaré – dijo, encuadrando los hombros y volviendo a mirar a Draco –, si me cuentas tú algo primero.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?

-No, idiota – contestó Potter –, algo personal.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras – concedió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Le daba miedo lo que pudiera preguntarle el Gryffindor, pero no dejó que éste lo notase. Ya había perdido la compostura el día anterior y no quería que volviera a suceder.

-¿Por qué se ofreció tu madre a recibir el beso del Dementor si vuelve a usar la magia oscura con tal de no pasar cinco años en Azkaban? – le preguntó Potter, sin preámbulos.

Draco iba a pensar en algún comentario sarcástico con el que evadir la pregunta, pero entonces se fijó en el rostro del chico. Parecía confuso y realmente interesado en saber la respuesta, como si fuera un acertijo que llevase tiempo intentando resolver.

Se encogió de hombros. La explicación, de todas formas, había sido obvia desde el principio para él.

-Lo hizo por mí – respondió, manteniendo una máscara de desinterés por la conversación –. Mi padre ya estaba condenado y no quería que yo me quedase solo. Quería protegerme, sin importar el precio a pagar.

-Ya veo – asintió Potter –. Tiene sentido.

-Te toca – señaló Draco –. ¿Qué tienen que ver los Merodeadores con que supieras dónde encontrarme?

En lugar de contestar, Potter levantó su mochila del suelo y sacó de ella el trozo de pergamino que había guardado antes.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo, rozándolo con la punta de su varita.

"¿Qué?" estuvo a punto de preguntar. Pero se quedó callado y observó el pergamino. Unas palabras estaban apareciendo en su superficie, junto con un dibujo intrincado parecido a una telaraña. Potter lo giró para que Draco pudiera leer lo que ponía, en letras grandes y verdes.

 _"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos, están orgullosos de presentar EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR."_

Potter abrió el Mapa y Draco no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de los cientos de puntos etiquetados con nombres que se movían por la superficie del pergamino.

-Lo es.

\- Salazar... – murmuró, fascinado, acercándose el mapa a la cara para poder examinarlo. Todos los pisos de Hogwarts, con sus pasillos y pasadizos, con sus aulas, estaban reflejados en él. Las cuatro salas comunes con todas las habitaciones de los alumnos. Los jardines, el lago, el Bosque Prohibido. El mapa se extendía hasta Hogsmeade, y por él se movían cientos de nombres. Los nombres de sus compañeros, profesores y otros empleados de Hogwarts. Incluso Peeves y la Señora Norris. Y los fantasmas.

Draco empezó a especular sobre lo útil que sería aquel mapa para localizar a cualquier persona en cualquier momento. Eso, junto con la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, sería suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera; espiar a cualquiera, huir de quien fuera necesario.

-Estás babeando, Malfoy – dijo el Gryffindor, tendiendo la mano para que le devolviera lo que era suyo. Draco quería quedárselo; Merlín, su instinto de Slytherin le estaba gritando que hiciera todo lo posible por hacerse con aquel extraordinario objeto. Pero, de mala gana, se lo devolvió a su dueño. Potter volvió a tocarlo con la varita.

-Travesura realizada.

El contenido del mapa se borró, y los chicos volvieron a encontrarse ante un trozo de pergamino aparentemente normal.

-¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta? – inquirió Potter con sarcasmo, levantando las cejas.

-Claro, Potter. No soy tan espeso.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero el chico no se dejó llevar por su pequeña afrenta, sino que suspiró y volvió a guardar el mapa en su mochila.

-Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Eran sus apodos – explicó Potter –. Lunático era Remus, nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en tercero. Se llamaba así porque era un hombre lobo. Canuto era Sirius Black, mi padrino, y Cornamenta era mi padre. Los nombres derivan de sus formas de animagos; Sirius era un perro, y mi padre un ciervo. Se convirtieron en animagos siendo menores de edad para acompañar a Remus en las noches de luna llena.

Draco se lo quedó mirando. ¿Su padre había sido un animago ilegal estando aún en Hogwarts? ¿Y Black, el primo de su madre, también? Por supuesto, ya sabía que Lupin era un licántropo, pero eso no hizo que la historia fuese menos fascinante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el mapa no había tres apodos, sino cuatro.

-Colagusano – dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Conocía ese nombre –. El hombre que estuvo viviendo en mi casa. ¿Era amigo de tu padre?

-Era un traidor – espetó Potter. Su tono de voz se había vuelto peligroso –. Vendió a mis padres a Voldemort e hizo que la culpa cayera sobre Sirius.

Draco se encogió. ¿Cómo podía Potter pronunciar aquel nombre?

-¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntó, tratando de camuflar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda con un movimiento extraño de hombros –. ¿Black era inocente?

-Sí. Y me habría criado él si la verdad se hubiera sabido desde el principio. Habría podido vivir con él.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir a eso, Draco observó a Potter. Había apoyado los codos en la mesa y se había llevado las manos a la cara. Por un momento, sintió la necesidad de devolverle a Potter el gesto y poner una mano en su hombro, pero se contuvo.

-¿Quién te crio? – inquirió, tratando de conseguir que la conversación avanzase hacia un terreno menos resbaladizo.

-Mis tíos – dijo él, pasado un momento. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos –. Muggles.

Por un momento, Draco sintió que se perdía en los ojos verdes de Potter. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan joven tener una mirada tan triste? ¿Cómo podían sus iris ser de un verde tan intenso?

Respiró de forma entrecortada y, recordando que tenía que contestar, apartó rápido la mirada.

-Muggles – repitió torpemente, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió –. Tiene que ser horrible vivir con ellos.

-Lo era – asintió el Gryffindor, hablando en voz baja –. Pero no porque fueran muggles.

"¿Entonces por qué?" quiso preguntar. Pero Potter parecía tan cansado de repente, tan abatido, que las palabras murieron antes de salir de sus labios. "Haz algo," le exigió una voz en su mente, "cambia de tema, distráele." "¿Por qué me importa tanto?" se dijo a sí mismo, algo molesto. "Solo es Potter. Nunca me ha importado su bienestar."

"Sabes que eso no es verdad..." contestó esa vocecita molesta. Para hacerla callar, volvió a dirigirse al Gryffindor.

-Cuando era pequeño, mi pasatiempo favorito era dibujar.

"¿En serio, Draco? ¿Qué clase de tema de conversación es ese?" se reprendió. Pero, para su sorpresa, Potter levantó la vista y sus labios se movieron ligeramente, como si quisieran sonreír.

-¿Se te daba bien? – preguntó.

-Fatal – admitió Draco, recordando las hojas de pergamino que su madre tenía guardadas por todas partes –. Pero mi madre los guardaba todos y los pegaba en las paredes.

Y así, sin más, Potter y él empezaron a hablar de todo y nada. De sus juegos favoritos, de los profesores, de Quidditch.

En algún punto, se relajó, y no fue consciente de ello. En algún punto, su estómago dejó de estar revuelto y empezó a rugir de hambre. Y la mesa se llenó al instante de todo tipo de dulces y golosinas.

Ninguno de ellos comentó nada al respecto. Potter empezó a comer al instante, y Draco recordó que el Gryffindor se había saltado la cena. Él le imitó y, unos segundos después, estaban comentando cuáles eran sus postres favoritos y tratando de decidir quién se había encontrado la grajea de Bertie Bott con el sabor más repugnante.

-Babas – dijo Draco.

-Huevo podrido – respondió Potter, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vómito.

-Excrementos.

-Eso no es tan asqueroso – se regodeó Draco –. Yo gano.

-¡Es un empate! – se indignó el Gryffindor.

-Já.

-¿Sabes qué? Te apuesto a que puedo encontrar la grajea con el sabor más asqueroso dentro de esta caja antes que tú – le retó. Draco no vaciló ni un segundo:

-Apuesto que no.

Potter metió la mano en la caja y sacó una grajea. Se la llevó a la boca, masticó un par de veces e hizo una mueca.

-Regaliz.

-Me toca – dijo Draco. La suya fue de tierra. Asqueroso, pero no lo suficiente.

Lo que empezó siendo una competición por turnos derivó enseguida en una lucha encarnizada por comer grajeas lo más rápido posible. Aún masticando una con sabor a goma, Draco tendió su mano para coger la siguiente y poder llevársela a la boca.

Su mano se rozó con algo dentro de la caja. Cuando bajó la vista, se dio cuenta de que Potter había escogido exactamente el mismo momento que él para comerse la siguiente grajea y sus manos acababan de tocarse.

Draco se vio transportado a la noche anterior. A la mano de Potter agarrando la suya con firmeza en el espejo. Sintió que se ponía rojo y sacó la mano de la caja lo más rápido que pudo, cogiendo una grajea y llevándosela a la boca.

Si su expresión hubiera estado cerca de delatarle, entonces la arcada que sintió al dar el primer mordisco impidió que llegase a ocurrir. Inclinándose hacia delante, escupió en su mano y apretó la mandíbula, concentrándose en no vaciar sus entrañas allí mismo.

-¿De qué es? – preguntó Potter con tono divertido.

-Moho – musitó él, sintiendo una nueva oleada de náuseas.

-Ten – dijo el chico. Draco levantó la vista y vio que le estaba tendiendo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla abierta. La agarró y se la bebió de un trago, oyendo al Gryffindor decir –: tú ganas.

Se había hecho tarde. Salieron de la sala unos minutos después, y Draco iba a emprender la marcha hacia su sala común cuando Potter lo agarró del brazo.

-Ya ha pasado el toque de queda – susurró.

-Da igual. Ya he estado fuera a estas horas más veces, ¿recuerdas?

-Puedo acompañarte con mi capa – insistió el chico. "Una oferta digna de un heróico Gryffindor," masculló en su mente. Pero había empezado a imaginarse cómo sería caminar con él debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Tendrían que ir demasiado cerca. Sus manos se rozarían y él querría que...

-No, gracias – espetó. Dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Tal y como había supuesto, llegó a su habitación sin ningún problema. Se metió en la cama y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que dormir.

Pero sí había un problema. Draco trató de no pensar en ello, pero la imagen se negaba a salir de su mente.

Potter dándole la mano.

Otra vez.

"Ya pasaste por esto en primero," se reprendió. Pero de poco sirvió. "Solo te estás obsesionando porque Potter está más cerca que nunca de ser tu amigo. Eso es lo que siempre has querido: ser amigo de Harry Potter. Es perfectamente normal que uno de tus mayores deseos sea que te dé la mano."

Se repitió esas palabras varias veces, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esa era la verdad.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que consiguió quedarse dormido, pero, cuando lo hizo, soñó con dulces y animales.

Draco no llegó a descubrir cuál había sido la intención de Potter al quedar con él esa noche. Se la habían pasado hablando.


	12. Capítulo 11) La fachada

Sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas: hablar con Malfoy era fácil. Era cómodo.

Todo el mundo le exigía a Harry que sonriera, que fuera feliz; todos esperaban que superase la guerra de un momento a otro. Pero con Malfoy no había tenido que fingir felicidad, y el chico no había tratado de forzarle a ser quien no era. Al darse cuenta de que había tocado un tema complicado para él, Malfoy simplemente había escuchado su respuesta y después había cambiado de tema. Era un detalle que habría podido parecerle insignificante a cualquier otra persona, pero a él no le había pasado desapercibido.

Por supuesto, a Harry también le gustaba estar con Ron y Hermione. Ellos sabían mejor que nadie todo por lo que había pasado desde que se conocían, y respetaban que, a veces, Harry necesitara su espacio. Pero, por algún motivo, no era lo mismo que con Malfoy. Ellos también admiraban a Harry, y también estaban esperando que, de un momento a otro, todo volviese a la normalidad.

Estando con Malfoy, se había sentido más relajado de lo que había conseguido sentirse desde hacía mucho tiempo. Debía de ser porque el chico estaba también roto; porque Harry no tenía que fingir sus reacciones al hablar con él, no tenía que sonreír. Porque, para Malfoy, él era una persona normal y corriente; tal vez incluso un poco molesta. Pero no un héroe.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no volver a quedar con el Slytherin la noche siguiente. Si iba a seguir viéndose con él en secreto, tenía que asegurarse de espaciar sus reuniones para que nadie sospechase nada. Había querido contárselo a sus amigos, pero sabía cómo se lo tomarían, y su reacción no sería buena. Hermione probablemente le ofrecería una lista de razones por las que congeniar con Malfoy era una mala idea, y Ron pensaría que se había vuelto loco de remate.

Así que se pasó las noches siguientes en la sala común de Gryffindor, viendo a sus amigos jugar al snap explosivo, estudiando y practicando los hechizos que estaban aprendiendo en Transformaciones. Cuando todo el mundo se iba a la cama, Harry se aferraba a su mapa para asegurarse de que Malfoy no salía de su cuarto, y colocaba la capa al lado de su almohada para poder ponérsela rápido y seguir al Slytherin si era necesario.

También le daba vueltas a la moneda en la mano. Quería cambiar la fecha, saber que el galeón de Malfoy se calentaría en su bolsillo y que volverían a verse. Pero resistió la tentación.

Consiguió aguantar hasta el jueves siguiente.

Esa tarde tuvo entrenamiento de Quidditch con su equipo. Se acercaba el partido contra Ravenclaw, y llevaban todo el mes quedando cuatro tardes a la semana. Harry acababa de bajarse de su escoba y estaba caminando hacia los vestuarios, sudado y pensando en la ducha que le esperaba, cuando un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor de sexto se le acercó por detrás y empezó a hacerle ojitos y reírse.

Tuvo la inocente idea de que si entraba en el vestuario estaría a salvo, pero las chicas en cuestión, sin ningún tipo de pudor, entraron tras él. Horrorizado, Harry se giró para mirarlas. Ellas le saludaron y volvieron a reírse.

-Este vestuario es solo para jugadores de Quidditch – dijo, esperando que captasen la indirecta.

\- Pero no te importa si te hacemos compañía, ¿no? – preguntó una de ellas con voz inocente, sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

Por suerte, en aquel momento entraron en el vestuario Aoife y Douglas, con Sarah siguiéndoles de cerca. En cuanto vieron a los demás jugadores, las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras y salieron de allí, caminando juntas como si formasen un rebaño.

-¿Invitando a tus fans al vestuario, Harry? – preguntó Douglas, sonriendo con picardía mientras caminaba hacia una de las duchas.

-No– contestó él, exasperado –, me siguieron y no sabía cómo echarlas.

-No me extraña que te siguieran – comentó entonces Sarah mientras se quitaba las botas –. Yo también lo intentaría si me gustasen los chicos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ron, que acababa de entrar y estaba sentándose al lado de Harry en uno de los bancos para cambiarse.

-¿No habéis leído el artículo de hoy de El Profeta? – intervino Aoife con tono de incredulidad.

-No leemos el Profeta – espetó Harry. Ron asintió a su lado.

-Hoy han publicado un artículo en el que contaban que ya has superado tu ruptura con Ginny Weasley y vuelves a estar abierto a relaciones – explicó Sarah.

-¿¡Qué!? – gritó Ron.

Harry ni se inmutó. El Profeta había dicho tantas cosas sobre él a lo largo de los años que ya nada le sorprendía. Pero, de pronto, se sintió muy cansado.

-Imagino que no es cierto, entonces.

-No. Nada de lo que dicen lo es – dijo él.

Quería irse de allí, ponerse la capa y esconderse de todo y todos durante unas horas. Pero decidió esperar a Ron para volver con él a la torre de Gryffindor; su amigo no merecía que Harry se fuese corriendo sin él.

Cuando estaban caminando hacia el castillo, Ron se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado, algo incómodo.

-Entonces... ¿la has superado? – preguntó.

-Ron, sabes que todo lo que El Profeta dice de nosotros es inventado – dijo, conteniendo un suspiro de irritación.

-Lo sé, lo sé – contestó, levantando las manos –, pero ya que ha salido el tema, me gustaría saber cómo te sientes.

-Estoy bien. Ginny y yo somos amigos.

-¿Y te gusta alguien? – inquirió su amigo, mirándole ahora con intriga.

-¿Quién podría gustarme? Todo el mundo cree que soy un Semidiós. Es agotador. No podría soportar salir con nadie que me idolatrase.

Ron hizo un sonido de asentimiento y, dando por satisfecha su curiosidad, cambió de tema.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común y Dean y Seamus asaltaron a su amigo para discutir sobre qué equipos de Quidditch llegarían a la final de la siguiente Copa del Mundo, Harry se escabulló a su habitación y cambió la fecha de la moneda a esa noche después de la cena.

\--

-Esta vez has entrado tú solito – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres tras de sí. Había dado por hecho que el Slytherin estaría ya allí porque su nombre no aparecía en ninguna parte del mapa, y no se había equivocado.

\- Pues claro, Potter. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Necesitas que haya siempre alguien esperando a que le abras la puerta? – respondió Malfoy, levantando una ceja –. Estoy seguro de que todas las chicas lo disfrutan.

Ah. Malfoy debía de haber leído El Profeta. Harry se sentó frente a él, apoyando la cara en las manos. Quería sentirse frustrado con el periódico, o sorprendido, o indignado. Pero no quedaba ninguna emoción que no hubiese consumido ya pensando en lo que se decía de él. Así que simplemente explicó, con tono cansado:

-Todo lo que dice de mí El Profeta es mentira, Malfoy.

-¿Ah, sí? – respondió el chico –. Es una pena. Me había parecido especialmente interesante el artículo sobre los tipos de zapatos que más te gusta ponerte.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La fachada de sarcasmo que Malfoy usaba para esconder sus verdaderas emociones. Harry había creído, mucho tiempo atrás, que Malfoy era simplemente un crío desagradable, pero, tras ver al Slytherin derrumbarse ante él la noche de Halloween, había comprendido, de una vez por todas, que bajo aquella máscara había un chico roto, dolido, asustado. Ahora, era capaz de ver el estado en el que se encontraba Malfoy en pequeños detalles que antes le habían pasado más o menos desapercibidos. Estaban, por supuesto, el hecho de que se pasaba las clases bostezando y que tenía unas ojeras profundas. Pero había también pistas algo más sutiles.

Apenas comía. Apenas hablaba con nadie. Apenas se le veía por los pasillos.

Y luego estaba, por supuesto, el hecho de que había intentado quitarse la vida.

Harry había decidido varios días atrás que quería conocer al verdadero Malfoy. Pero iba a necesitar mucha paciencia, puesto que el Slytherin reforzaba especialmente su barrera cuando estaba con él. Como si tuviera miedo de que Harry conociese su debilidad.

Por todo ello, Harry optó por no dejarse llevar por la incitación de Malfoy y seguir abriéndose a él, como había hecho durante su anterior reunión.

-Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie lo que se siente cuando todo el mundo cree saber quiénes somos, aunque nadie lo sepa en realidad.

El Slytherin se quedó callado. Parecía sorprenderse tanto cada vez que Harry sacaba un tema serio... como si no le creyera capaz de hablar con él de esa forma.

-Lo que la gente cree de mí es cierto, Potter – musitó. Trató de sonar firme, pero Harry notó cómo le temblaba la voz ligeramente y percibió cómo bajaba la mirada un momento.

-¿Qué cosas cree la gente de ti que sean ciertas? – preguntó, dando pie así al Slytherin para bajar la guardia y abrirse a él una vez más.

-Que soy un mortífago, un traidor y un asesino – dijo con un tono de voz monótono –. Que debería estar encerrado en Azkaban.

"Esto ya es otra cosa."

-¿Por qué dices que eres un traidor? – preguntó Harry. Optó por contestar a esa parte de la afirmación de Malfoy porque ya le había dicho antes que no era un asesino y porque, en cuanto a lo de ser un mortífago, el Slytherin tenía una Marca Tenebrosa que usar como argumento en su contra.

Sin embargo, la pregunta pareció afectar a Malfoy más de lo que Harry había planeado; el chico cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, y sus hombros se tensaron visiblemente.

-Lo siento – se disculpó al instante –. ¿Por qué no me haces tú una pregunta? Yo ya te había hecho una a ti, así que es lo justo.

El Slytherin se inclinó un poco hacia delante, recomponiéndose, y volvió a abrir los ojos, clavándolos en la mesa. Harry pensó que Malfoy le haría alguna pregunta seria, y se preparó para dar una respuesta sincera.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – dijo él, en cambio.

Harry se rio. Se rio de verdad. Fue solo una carcajada, y duró solo un instante, pero fue genuino.

Cualquier otra persona habría aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerle una pregunta personal o conflictiva al "famoso Harry Potter". Y, sin embargo, ante sí tenía a Draco Malfoy preguntándole cuál era su color favorito.

-¿Potter? – dijo el Slytherin, frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdona – contestó él, sintiendo los restos de una sonrisa todavía dibujados en su cara –. Mi color favorito es el rojo.

-Qué predecible – negó con la cabeza –, el color de Gryffindor, cómo no.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? – atacó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos y deseando que la respuesta fuera el verde para poder meterse con él.

-El plateado – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros –, y el negro para la ropa.

-Oh – musitó Harry, llevando el codo a la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

-Me toca otra vez – apuntó Malfoy.

-Espera, ¡no vale! Yo solo repetí lo que habías preguntando tú – se quejó.

-Lo siento, Potter, has perdido el turno. Bien: ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo cuando podrías estar con quien quisieras y donde quisieras?

Harry miró al chico a los ojos y levantó las cejas.

-Llevo tanto tiempo oyendo tus comentarios sarcásticos a diario que se me hace raro vivir sin ellos. Vengo aquí a por mi ración semanal.

-Qué gracioso eres, Potter –. Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Puedo poner la radio? – preguntó él entonces. Le gustaba escucharla de vez en cuando. Le recordaba a Sirius, aunque no emitiesen las mismas canciones que escuchaba su padrino de joven. Y le apetecía dejar la música de fondo sin ningún motivo en particular.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta?

-Sí, y esa es la tuya, así que cuando me contestes vuelve a tocarme a mí.

El Slytherin puso mala cara, pero no discutió. Se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Harry sacó la radio de su mochila y la colocó sobre la mesa, encendiendo una de las pocas emisoras de música que se escuchaban en los terrenos del colegio. Estaba sonando "Baby one more time", de Britney Spears. Acababa de salir hacía poco más de un mes y Harry ya la había escuchado unas cinco veces.

-¿Siempre es tan horrible la música muggle? – se asqueó Malfoy, lanzándole a la radio, y después a Harry, una mirada de desaprobación.

-Es mi turno, así que no tengo por qué contestar.

-Eres insoportable – se quejó el Slytherin.

-¿Has salido alguna vez del país? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-He estado en Irlanda, Francia e Italia – contestó Malfoy. Después, deliberadamente, levantó una ceja. Estaba preguntándole en silencio, para no perder su turno.

-Yo no he salido nunca – repuso Harry.

El Slytherin abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero se detuvo cuando su estómago rugió de hambre. Al instante, aparecieron ante ellos una variedad de tartas y pasteles.

Malfoy dudó un instante. Parecía confuso. Debía de llevar mucho tiempo comiendo mal. En ese caso, el hecho de que tuviera hambre estando con Harry era bueno, ¿no? Debía de significar que Harry estaba consiguiendo que el chico se sintiera relajado estando con él. Para darle la iniciativa al Slytherin, se inclinó hacia delante y se sirvió un trozo de tarta de chocolate y nata en el plato que se había materializado delante de él.

Malfoy terminó sirviéndose un poco de tarta de queso con mermelada.

-¿Te gustan las manzanas? – preguntó, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-No mucho – repuso Harry –. No me sientan muy bien.

El Slytherin asintió, esperando la pregunta de Harry. Pero él acababa de darse cuenta de lo poco que había cenado, y quería disfrutar de la tarta mientras escuchaba la canción de The Offsprings que estaba sonando de fondo.

Durante unos minutos, comieron en silencio. Estaban masticando despacio y se perdieron cada uno en sus pensamientos, sumidos en un silencio que, para sorpresa de Harry, era extrañamente cómodo.

De repente se le ocurrió una pregunta. O más bien la recordó, porque no era algo en lo que uno pudiera dejar de pensar con facilidad. En lugar de verbalizarla en el momento, decidió esperar un poco más y dejar que Malfoy se alimentase sin ponerlo nervioso. Cuando el chico se terminó su tercera ración de tarta de queso y no se sirvió nada más, sino que se limpió la boca con la servilleta, Harry decidió que era el momento de formular la duda que llevaba días carcomiéndolo por dentro.

-¿Por qué has intentado quitarte la vida?

Lo dijo con un tono de voz muy suave. Se inclinó un poco en la mesa y miró a Malfoy a los ojos. Quería que el Slytherin se sintiera seguro contestando.

El chico levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos grises en los suyos. Su mirada era tan profunda y estaba súbitamente tan llena de dolor que Harry sintió una oleada de compasión y afecto hacia él.

-Es lo que todos creen que merezco – empezó, su voz apenas audible por encima de la música, que Harry bajó aún más –. Todas las cosas malas que he hecho me persiguen. Y la gente... – se estremeció –. La gente me quiere muerto.

-No todo el mundo te quiere muerto – intervino Harry. El Slytherin acababa de dejarle entrar dentro de sus muros una vez más y, como en la noche de Halloween, el sufrimiento del chico le dolió a él dentro del pecho.

-Sí la mayor parte de la gente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry, manteniendo el tono amable de su pregunta anterior. Una parte de él se dio cuenta de que no era su turno de preguntar, pero Malfoy parecía haber olvidado el juego extraño que habían creado.

-Me lo recuerdan todos los días. Me atacan por los pasillos. Hablan de mí cuando no saben que puedo oírles, y de lo mucho que les gustaría que me quitase la vida.

-Eso es horrible –. Sintió la necesidad de estirar el brazo para agarrar la mano de Malfoy, que estaba apoyada en la mesa, pero se contuvo en el último momento.

-Sí, definitivamente te cambiaría el puesto – contestó el Slytherin, volviendo a su tono sarcástico.

-Oh, no dirías eso si supieras lo que es. No puedo ni salir de clase sin que alguien intente acosarme de una forma u otra.

Malfoy bufó.

-Estoy seguro de que es una auténtica desgracia.

-Algún día deberíamos convertirnos en el otro con la poción multijugos – dijo él, en broma –. Así sabríamos cómo es ser el otro.

-Preferiría sufrir la peste antes que tener ese careto.

-Yo prefiero tener este careto antes que ese pelo – contraatacó Harry, divertido.

Lo cierto era que le encantaba el pelo de Malfoy. Recordó el momento en que, teniendo la frente del chico apoyada en su hombro, había levantado una de sus manos para comprobar si aquel cabello casi plateado era tan suave como parecía. Todavía podía sentir la textura sedosa entre sus dedos. Pero no iba a confesar aquello en voz alta bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¡Has cometido un gran error insultando mi pelo! – exclamó el Slytherin, llevándose una mano al pecho con tono ofendido. Harry sintió ganas de sonreír ante la imagen de Malfoy bromeando con él.

-Tiemblo de miedo – se burló.

-Más te vale.

Harry quería contestar, pero cuando abrió la boca se le escapó un bostezo enorme. Al volver a abrir los ojos, vio que Malfoy también estaba bostezando.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y apagó la radio para poder guardarla en su mochila. Captando el mensaje, el Slytherin se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry quiso ofrecerse para acompañarlo hasta su sala común, pero decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar, siguió a Malfoy hasta el pasillo y, antes de seguir un camino distinto al suyo para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, murmuró, simplemente:

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

-Buenas noches – oyó que respondía el chico antes de darse la vuelta e irse.


	13. Capítulo 12) Un recuerdo feliz

-El tema que vamos a tratar en las próximas semanas es el Encantamiento _Patronus_ – dijo la profesora Strigoi, entrando en clase y haciéndolos callar a todos –. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es un _Patronus_?

Draco vio como, en la primera fila, Granger lanzaba su mano hacia el aire. A su lado, Potter hizo lo mismo, y también Weasley. Sin embargo, la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sentía una devoción enfermiza por Potter, por lo que le indicó a él que contestase. Su voz llegó alta y clara hasta el fondo de la clase.

-Es un encantamiento defensivo que conjura un guardián capaz de protegernos de los Dementores y también sirve para mandar mensajes. Si el mago o bruja consigue producir un _Patronus_ corpóreo, tomará forma de un animal y, si no lo consigue, la de un escudo.

-Así es, Harry. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Bien, clase; para aprobar el ÉXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tendréis que ser capaces de conjurar un _Patronus_. Lo ideal sería que fuera corpóreo, pero, si el resto del examen os sale bien, os darán un Aceptable aunque no lo sea.

La profesora hablaba con un tono de voz tan estridente que a Draco siempre le daba dolor de cabeza. El hecho de que supiera de antemano que jamás sería capaz de conjurar un _Patronus_ , y mucho menos uno corpóreo, le hizo sentirse aún más desmotivado. "¿Cómo voy a aprobar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras si toda mi familia se ha dedicado siempre a las Artes Oscuras?" se preguntaba cada vez que estaba en aquella aula. Pero tenía que cursar aquella asignatura, quisiera o no. McGonagall había "recomendado" (o más bien obligado) a todos los Slytherin de octavo que lo hicieran, porque las Artes Oscuras habían estado muy presentes en sus vidas a lo largo de la guerra sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto y, al parecer, ya era hora de que aprendieran a defenderse de ellas de verdad.

Aunque Draco lo negase, lo cierto es que habría cursado Defensa incluso si McGonagall no se lo hubiera propuesto. Cualquier oportunidad de aprender a defenderse de las maldiciones, objetos malditos y criaturas oscuras que poblaban sus recuerdos y pesadillas debía ser aprovechada.

-El conjuro es " _Expecto Patronum_ " – siguió hablando la profesora –. Repetid conmigo. ¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – coreó la clase.

-Bien. En este caso, el movimiento de varita es sencillo. Solo tenéis que dibujar círculos en el aire en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, agrandando gradualmente el diámetro de los círculos a medida que sintáis aumentar la intensidad del hechizo. Observad.

La profesora Strigoi realizó una demostración del movimento, y todos la imitaron.

-¿Quién puede decirme qué se necesita para conjurar un _Patronus_? ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-Tenemos que tener presente un recuerdo feliz, dejando que nos llene por dentro. Solo así podremos crear el escudo – dijo la amiga de Potter con ese tono de sabelotodo que siempre empleaba en las clases.

-Exactamente. El guardián mágico o _Patronus_ es una proyección de nuestros sentimientos alegres y recuerdos felices. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora quiero que dediquéis los próximos minutos de la clase a pensar en recuerdos felices. Os recomiendo que los apuntéis por escrito, pero no voy a recoger vuestros pergaminos porque los recuerdos son algo muy personal.

A su alrededor, la gente empezó a sacar plumas y trozos de pergamino y a mirar al infinito con aire pensativo. Pansy y Millicent estaban susurrando entre ellas, Nott se estaba rascando la barbilla con la pluma y Blaise había empezado a escribir.

Recuerdos felices. ¿Qué recuerdos felices tenía él?

Pensó en el viaje a Roma con sus padres, que habían realizado en verano cuando Draco cumplió doce años. Pero su mente voló enseguida a la imagen de su padre tirado en una celda de Azkaban, volviéndose loco durante los próximos quince años. "Nada que tenga que ver con mis padres, entonces."

Pensó en el Quidditch, en la sensación de volar en escoba, pero se arrepintió; sintió una punzada de vértigo y empezó a sudar en cuanto recordó las llamas en la Sala de los Menesteres, y el cuerpo de Potter delante del suyo mientras el Gryffindor le salvaba la vida...

Pensó en sus amigos. En Crabbe, cuyas últimas palabras a Draco habían sido que no iba a seguir sus órdenes porque su apellido ya no valía nada. En Pansy y Blaise, que seguían a su lado a pesar de todo, pero que no entendían cómo se sentía y trataban de forzarle a hablar con ellos.

Tras unos segundos, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía recuerdos felices. Lo mejor que se le ocurría eran las dos ocasiones en las que había quedado con Potter para charlar, pero estaba seguro de que no sería suficiente.

Pasaron los minutos y Draco no habló con nadie ni apuntó nada.

-Vamos a hacer un primer intento – habló la profesora tras lo que pareció una eternidad –. Es probable que os lleve semanas, si no meses, dominar el encantamiento, así que cuanto antes empecéis, mejor.

Draco recogió su varita de la mesa y decidió pensar en la tarta de manzana que se había comido la semana anterior en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- _Expecto Patronum_ – dijo, sin convicción. No pasó nada –. ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – repitió. Nada. Frustrado, levantó la vista y sintió que se le abría la boca de forma muy poco atractiva.

De la varita de Potter salía un ciervo que estaba persiguiendo al perro que había conjurado Weasley. Granger estaba moviendo una nutria de un lado a otro de su pupitre, y Macmillan acababa de llenar toda una parte de la clase con la figura de un oso gigante. Finnigan había conjurado un zorro y, sentado a su lado, Longbottom había creado un _Patronus_ no corpóreo.

Se giró para mirar mirar a Blaise e intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. Su amigo tampoco había conseguido nada.

-¡Espectacular! ¡Increíble! ¡Lo nunca visto! – gritaba la profesora, más agudo de lo que Draco la había oído gritar jamás –. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Necesito sentarme! –. Estaba tan perpleja que dio permiso a la clase para irse antes de que terminase la hora.

Draco se sentía tan inútil y frustrado consigo mismo en ese momento que decidió no esperar a sus amigos. Lanzó sus cosas dentro de su mochila, se la colgó de un hombro y se giró para salir de allí. Mientras se daba la vuelta vio a Potter por el rabillo del ojo, mirándole. Draco ignoró al chico y se marchó.

Se pasó el resto de la hora sentado en su escondite detrás del tapiz. Una parte de él estaba alerta, porque ahora sabía que Potter podría encontrarle si quería. Pero, cuando pasaron unos minutos y el chico no apareció, Draco se permitió relajarse y se remangó, exponiendo sus antebrazos y mirándolos fijamente.

No salió de allí hasta hora de la cena. Los pasillos estarían vacíos y podría volver a su cuarto sin que nadie le molestase.

Cuando estaba en medio de unas escaleras de camino a las mazmorras, éstas se movieron de repente, desviándolo de su camino. Sintió miedo por un momento, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que mantener la calma. Todo el mundo estaría cenando. Pensando eso, se bajó de las escaleras y siguió otro camino hacia las mazmorras; uno mucho más largo y que le obligaba a pasar cerca del Gran Comedor.

Se mantuvo en las sombras, avanzando pegado a la pared y lo más silenciosamente posible mientras oía las voces de la gente que estaba cenando.

Giró en un pasillo y prácticamente se chocó contra tres chicos que caminaban por allí. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se dio cuenta, con horror, de que eran los dos Ravenclaws y el Gryffindor que le habían atacado dos semanas antes.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Malfoy – dijo el último, quien parecía ser el líder de su pequeño grupo –. Llevaba tiempo sin verte por los pasillos.

-Tarek – susurró el chico que estaba a su derecha, mirando al Gryffindor –, aquí no. Podría vernos algún profesor.

El chico se debatió consigo mismo por un momento, sopesando las palabras del Ravenclaw. Draco vio su oportunidad y retrocedió, girándose y empezando a correr.

-¡Eh, tú, serpiente asquerosa! – gritó a su espalda el Gryffindor, siguiéndole. Draco empezó a correr en zigzag, sabiendo que pronto empezarían a llegarle maldiciones, y buscó algún pasillo por el que meterse para despistar a su perseguidor.

Giró a la izquierda en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Por allí había un pasillo oscuro que llegaba al Gran Comedor; tal vez estar a la vista de los profesores podría salvarle. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando algo agarró su muñeca. Sobresaltado, Draco tiró para liberarse, solo para verse envuelto de repente por algo que alguien había lanzado sobre su cabeza.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó, desesperado.

-Shhhh.

La mano que lo había agarrado tiró más de él hasta acercarle a otro cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, otra mano tapó la boca de Draco con firmeza. Se giró para mirar a la persona que tenía prácticamente pegada a él, y reconoció una mata de pelo negro y despeinado y unas gafas redondas perfiladas justo delante de sus ojos. ¿Potter?

Se oyeron pasos entrando en el pasillo, corriendo, apenas un segundo después. Se pararon en seco cuando vieron que allí no había nadie más; Draco estaba debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? – se oyó el grito de frustración de ese tal Tarek, quien empezó a avanzar por el pasillo. Iba a pasar justo a su lado.

Potter tiró aún más de él, acercándolos a ambos a la pared. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Draco apenas tenía espacio para respirar, y el olor cálido de Potter inundaba sus pulmones cada vez que inspiraba. Sintió que se ponía rojo y quiso separarse del Gryffindor, pero un vistazo hacia abajo le confirmó que, de separarse lo más mínimo de él, sus pies quedarían a la vista. Tenían que esperar a que Tarek se fuera.

Potter dejó caer sus manos del brazo y la boca de Draco, pero sus cuerpos se mantuvieron en contacto en distintos puntos; una de las rodillas de Draco estaba tocando la pierna del Gryffindor y, cuando éste cambió el peso de su cuerpo y se movió un poco para estabilizarse en el sitio, sus hombros se rozaron. Sus respiraciones agitadas se estaban mezclando, y Draco habría jurado que los latidos de su corazón estaban resonando por todo el pasillo.

De lo que más consciente era Draco era de sus manos. Ahora que Potter le había soltado, ambos tenían los brazos relajados a ambos lados de sus cuerpos, y Draco se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería dejar que sus nudillos rozasen los del Gryffindor. Solo tendría que moverse un centímetro, dos como mucho. Aquella proximidad _quemaba_.

Unos segundos después, que a Draco le parecieron una eternidad, Tarek se dio por vencido y se largó del pasillo. Draco retrocedió inmediatamente, agarrando la tela de la capa para desprenderse de ella, pero Potter le detuvo, sujetando su codo con firmeza.

-Espera – susurró –, la gente está empezando a salir del comedor.

El chico estaba en lo cierto. Si se quitase la capa, estaría expuesto a más acosadores, y lo mismo le ocurriría a Potter con sus fans si se la quitase él. Y, definitivamente, dejar que todos los vieran juntos no era una buena idea. Así que Draco se dejó llevar cuando el Gryffindor, sin soltar su codo para que no se quedase atrás, le guio por el castillo esquivando a los grupos de gente que caminaba hacia sus salas comunes.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo? – susurró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a la Sala de los Menesteres, ni a ninguna de sus salas comunes, sino a los sótanos del castillo. Pero Potter le mandó callar; había un grupo de Hufflepuffs de primero o segundo paseando por allí y charlando animadamente.

Se detuvieron delante de un cuadro que representaba un cuenco lleno de frutas. Los Hufflepuffs que los habían seguido de cerca también pararon de caminar, y por un momento Draco temió que les hubieran visto u oído.

Un niño rubio se adelantó al resto y golpeó uno de los barriles que estaban apilados a lo largo del pasillo con su puño varias veces. Su tapa se abrió, formando una puerta, y tanto el niño como sus amigos la atravesaron y se perdieron de vista. Draco y Potter estaban a solas.

-La sala común de Hufflepuff – murmuró el chico a su lado. A continuación, lanzó un vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse de que no venía nadie más y se quitó la capa, destapando también a Draco –. No has cenado, ¿no?

-No – contestó él, confuso. Potter asintió para sí, se acercó al cuadro de la fruta y, por algún motivo, empezó a hacerle cosquillas a una pera.

La fruta en cuestión de transformó en un pomo al cabo de unos segundos. Draco abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cuántos lugares secretos del castillo conocía Potter? Confuso, siguió al Gryffindor y atravesó la puerta que éste acababa de abrir.

Ante él se encontraba una estancia idéntica al Gran Comedor, con cuatro mesas en el centro alrededor de las cuales se encontraban hornos, estantes, montones de ollas y sartenes y una chimenea enorme en la pared del fondo.

Y el lugar estaba repleto de elfos domésticos.

-Bienvenido a las cocinas de Hogwarts – dijo Potter, abriendo los brazos.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de contestar. En cuanto el Gryffindor habló, un montón de cabezas se giraron para mirarles. Un segundo después, decenas de elfos estaban corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Harry Potter!

-¡Es un honor tenerle aquí de nuevo!

-¿Qué podemos ofrecerle, señor Potter?

-Te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Harry, Winky – dijo él, contestando a la elfina que tenía delante.

-Pero señor, ¡eso es descortés! ¡Los elfos domésticos no podemos tratar a los magos con confianza!

Draco asintió en su interior; estaba de acuerdo con aquella criatura. ¿En qué estaba pensando Potter? ¿Quién perdía su tiempo siendo amable con los elfos?

-Recuerda lo que te dijo Hermione la semana pasada – contestó el chico con tono de reprimenda.

Un elfo algo más bajito, que llevaba una chapa enganchada a sus harapos con las siglas P.E.D.D.O. escritas en ella, se adelantó un poco hasta estar frente a Potter.

-¿Q-qué podemos ofrecerte, Harry? – musitó, con un tono de voz entre emocionado y tímido. Draco no pudo evitar poner mala cara al oírlo.

-A mí nada, yo ya he cenado – aclaró, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano –. Pero me gustaría que le trajerais a Malfoy lo que más le apetezca ahora mismo.

En cuanto dijo su nombre, la atención de todos los elfos se volvió hacia él. Debían de haber pasado por alto su presencia, porque muchos de ellos emitieron sonidos de sorpresa.

-¡S-señor Malfoy! – chilló la elfina que había hablado con Potter –. ¡Es el amo de Dobby!

-Dobby era un elfo libre, Winky – respondió otra vocecilla algo más grave. Draco estaba muy confuso por todo lo que acababa de descubrir, y una parte de él estaba sopesando lo útil que sería conocer la ubicación de las cocinas en el futuro. Pero empezó a volverse impaciente cuando vio que los elfos no le servían al instante.

-Quiero un plato de Bouillaisse – espetó. Unos cuantos elfos salieron corriendo hacia uno de los fuegos en los que había ollas hirviendo y le sirvieron lo que había pedido.

-Deje que le acompañe a un lugar donde sentarse – titubeó otra elfina, acercándose a él. Draco la siguió sin dirigirse a ella, y sintió más que vio a Potter siguiéndole de cerca.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en una de las cuatro mesas; la que correspondería con la de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor. Un elfo le puso el plato delante junto con una cuchara, y Draco, al instante, empezó a saborear la sopa de marisco, aunque poco a poco. Seguía nervioso; si tratase de comérsela a una velocidad normal le sentaría mal, seguro.

-Yo suelo darles las gracias cuando me sirven la comida – comentó el Gryffindor, inclinándose un poco en la mesa.

-Son elfos domésticos, Potter – dijo él, exasperado –, no hay que darles las gracias.

-Tienen sentimientos y pueden pensar por sí mismos si se les da la oportunidad – insistió él.

-Son sirvientes. Ni siquiera son humanos.

-Kreacher – fue la respuesta de Potter. Draco levantó una ceja, pero el Gryffindor tenía su atención puesta en el elfo que acababa de materializarse ante él.

-Amo – dijo este, inclinándose ante él. Y luego, al ver la cara de desaprobación que le estaba lanzando el chico, se corrigió –. Harry.

-¿Cómo estás, Kreacher? – preguntó. El elfo parecía tan sorprendido como lo estaba Draco. ¿Potter tenía su propio elfo y le permitía trabajar en las cocinas? ¿Y estaba preguntándole qué tal estaba?

-Bien, a-Harry – contestó, titubeando, la criatura –. Kreacher ha conseguido mantener a Winky sobria durante tres semanas seguidas. Uno de los periodos más largos hasta la fecha.

-¡Eso es genial! – exclamó el Gryffindor, aparentemente sorprendido –. Oye, Kreacher, tú conocías a la madre de Malfoy, ¿verdad? A Narcisa, la prima de Sirius.

-Ah, sí... Kreacher la conocía. Venía a la casa de sus amos cuando era pequeña.

-¿Sabes si le gustaba dibujar? – inquirió Potter. Draco, que en ese momento estaba a punto de tragar una cucharada de sopa, empezó a toser de repente.

-¿Dibujar? – repitió el elfo –. Sí, Kreacher recuerda que el maestro Regulus disfrutaba viendo dibujar a su prima Narcisa.

-Gracias, Kreacher. Puedes irte.

Inclinándose ante su amo, el elfo desapareció entre la multitud. La mayoría de los sirvientes habían vuelto a sus tareas.

-¿Ves? Tienen recuerdos. Tienen sentimientos – volvió a decir el Gryffindor.

-Lo que tú digas, Potter – repuso él, apurando la poca sopa que quedaba en el plato. Su estómago emitió un rugido preocupante, como advirtiéndole que si no se relajaba tendría un fuerte dolor de barriga en pocos minutos. Draco se movió en el asiento, cruzando la pierna e inclinándose hacia delante para camuflar el sonido. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema –. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí esta vez?

-Estaba más cerca – se encogió de hombros el Gryffindor –. Además, Peeves estaba deambulando por el camino más directo al séptimo piso.

Eso no sonaba muy convincente, teniendo en cuenta que habrían estado protegidos por la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. Sin embargo, decidió dar la respuesta por válida y, tras tomarse una última cucharada de sopa, se puso de pie. No parecía que el dolor de barriga fuera a remitir.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Potter pareció dolido por un momento. Sin embargo, camufló sus emociones enseguida y asintió en su dirección.

-Deja que te acompañe. Aún habrá gente en los pasillos.

Draco iba a negarse, pero decidió que prefería atravesar un par de pasillos estando demasiado cerca de Potter antes que recibir algún hechizo doloroso que, dado su estado actual, le haría vomitar.

Esa noche se despertó gritando. Aquello no era nuevo. Solía tener pesadillas, de las que se despertaba sudando, desorientado y con la cama completamente deshecha; a veces incluso llorando. Pero sí fue nuevo el hecho de que, por una vez, no era la figura del Señor Tenebroso la que le perseguía. Ni la de su tía Bellatrix, ni la cara de su padre, ni la sombra de un dementor al que no conseguía ver aunque supiera que estaba ahí.

La cara que le persiguió en sueños fue la de Dobby.


	14. Capítulo 13) Mensajes a distancia

Harry sabía que Malfoy se sentía culpable por las cosas que había hecho; que el chico, al igual que él, tenía pesadillas. Y, aunque sabía que tendría que ir poco a poco, quería ayudarle a redimirse. Por eso no se dejó abatir por el hecho de que el Slytherin no quisiera quedarse con él después de cenar. Malfoy necesitaba tiempo y Harry iba a dárselo.

En algún momento del curso, aquel se había convertido en su propósito. Había observado al Slytherin desde el primer día; se había preguntado cómo se sentía el chico, quién era en realidad. Y ahora que tenía una idea aproximada, se sentía aún más cercano al que durante tantos años había sido su enemigo. Estaba tan harto de la gente que era capaz de seguir sonriendo que no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia el Slytherin; su personalidad le hacía querer estar cerca de él.

Programó su siguiente reunión para tan solo unos días después.

\--

-Estoy harto de tener que venir siempre a la hora que tú decidas – se quejó Malfoy, cerrando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y sentándose frente a él –. Estas monedas deberían funcionar en ambas direcciones.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Es cosa de Hermione; ella las inventó. Si quieres puedes intentar modificarlas.

Malfoy tendió la mano a través de la mesa y Harry hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el galeón falso, colocándolo en la palma de su mano.

El chico apuntó a la moneda con su varita y realizó varios encantamientos en voz baja. Malfoy tenía una forma muy sofisticada de sujetar la varita, pensó Harry. Su mano derecha, tan pálida como el resto de su piel, era firme en su agarre, pero parecía fina al mismo tiempo, sensible. Similar a la de una chica, aunque más grandes que las de Hermione. Sus uñas tenían una forma perfecta: ni muy largas, ni muy cortas, y parecían pulcramente limadas.

Malfoy levantó la vista, y Harry imitó el gesto al instante. Sus miradas se encontraron y, por un momento, se observaron en silencio.

-Creo que ya está – comentó Malfoy al cabo de un segundo –. Ten, esta es la tuya.

Harry aceptó su moneda y observó a Malfoy mientras se inclinaba sobre la suya y cambiaba con su varita los números del margen. En su mano, su galeón se calentó, y Harry, cuando se lo acercó a la cara para ver lo que ponía, emitió un sonido de sorpresa involuntario. Donde antes solo había números, podían leerse ahora las palabras "Estúpido Potter".

Volvió a mirar a Malfoy, asombrado.

-Prueba tú – instó éste en respuesta.

Harry se sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a su moneda con ella. Frunció el ceño; no sabía qué poner. La forma en la que él mismo sujetaba la varita era torpe, casi tosca. Sus dedos morenos estaban cerrados alrededor de la empuñadura sin ningún tipo de elegancia, y se preguntó por primera vez cómo había conseguido dominar tantos conjuros cuando carecía de la gracia que tenían los movimientos del Slytherin.

Decidió escribir lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿"Hola"? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido?

Se encogió de hombros, distraído, y levantó su mochila del suelo para meter la moneda en el bolsillo lateral.

Estaba a punto de volver a dejarla en el suelo cuando un ruido procedente de detrás de Malfoy captó su atención. La pared de la sala empezó a ondear y, con un crujido, su forma empezó a cambiar para formar una puerta. Alguien estaba a punto de entrar.

En un acto reflejo, hundió la mano en su mochila, tiró de su capa y se la lanzó al Slytherin. Éste apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie y taparse con ella antes de que la puerta se abriese y una niña con la corbata de Hufflepuff entrase en la sala, seguida de un niño más pequeño que ella.

Harry se puso de pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás. Los dos niños se quedaron quietos y la chica le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.

-Oh – musitó, y se agarró las manos delante de su cuerpo –. Tú eres Harry Potter.

-Sí – dijo él, confuso –. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Eh... esta es nuestra sala – murmuró la niña, igualmente confusa y bajando la mirada al suelo –. Venimos a veces a traer comida y luego hacemos reuniones. Hoy nos tocaba a nosotros traerla.

Harry miró al niño que estaba medio escondido detrás de ella. Efectivamente, llevaba varias bolsas que debían de estar llenas de dulces.

-Pero... últimamente ha estado desapareciendo la comida – apuntó la chica, levantando un poco la vista para mirar a Harry. Se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras eran una pregunta indirecta. Quería saber si había sido él.

-Lo siento – se disculpó, llevándose una mano al pelo –. He sido yo. No sabía que era vuestra.

-¡N-no pasa nada! – se apresuró a asegurar ella. El niño asintió con vehemencia.

-¿Qué días venís aquí? – preguntó. No quería arriesgarse a que un grupo de Hufflepuffs se los encontrasen allí dentro, juntos.

-No tenemos un horario fijo – dijo ella, jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo –. Venimos aquí cada vez que necesitamos animarnos.

-Ah. Bueno, en ese caso... – dijo él, algo incómodo, empezando a moverse hacia la puerta y esperando que Malfoy esruviera siguiéndole.

-¡Oh, no! Nosotros ya nos íbamos – contestó la chica.

Ambos niños se acercaron a la mesa, depositaron todos los postres en ella y esperaron hasta que, unos segundos después, la comida se desvaneció.

-Esto... adiós – dijo ella. Y se fueron corriendo. La puerta desapareció un momento después.

Malfoy salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, al lado de Harry, y se la tendió.

-Debería haberlo visto venir – murmuró, poniendo mala cara.

-¿Cómo podíamos haberlo sabido? – preguntó Harry. Por algún motivo, tuvo miedo de que el Slytherin contestase que creía en la Adivinación.

-¿En serio, Potter? ¿Tu aversión por la ley es tan grande que ni siquiera te la sabes? Es ilegal materializar comida. Solo se puede multiplicar o modificar. La comida que se nos aparecía tenía que ser de alguien que la hubiera dejado aquí antes; no sé por qué no se me ocurrió que ese alguien seguiría viniendo aquí.

-Ah – masculló él, recordando a Hermione explicándole aquello años atrás.

El Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? – inquirió Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no iba a darse la vuelta.

-No pensarás quedarte aquí, ¿no?

Harry corrió hacia él y lo agarró del brazo para detenerle antes de que se abriera la puerta.

-No van a volver hoy – insistió, mirando a Malfoy a la cara cuando éste se giró.

-Eso no lo sabes – espetó el chico, entrecerrando los ojos y tirando de su brazo. Harry lo soltó al instante. El Slytherin estaba cabreado, y no quería hacer nada que pudiera enfadarle más –. Tal vez han ido a buscar a sus amigos para decirles que su héroe está en su lugar especial. Además, está claro que no podemos volver aquí.

-¿Por qué no? – se defendió él. Luego, al darse cuenta de que no quería alterar a Malfoy, rebajó el tono y siguió hablando –. Podemos seguir viniendo y, si aparece alguien otra vez, puedo volver a esconderte con la capa. O podemos escondernos los dos.

El chico no contestó directamente. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, cogiendo aire muy despacio y volviendo a soltarlo de forma entrecortada. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¡Si Harry no había hecho nada!

-No quiero que me salves, Potter – dijo un momento después, abriendo los ojos para mirarle. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su piel pálida estaba ligeramente roja, tal vez de rabia. Y sus ojos grises estaban brillando un poco –. No quiero deberte nada más. No quiero que acudas al rescate con tu capa cada vez que esté en apuros. No quiero que te pelees con el Ministro para que no me encierren en Azkaban. No quiero que aparezcas con tu escoba y me saques de la habitación en llamas.

Harry sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando Malfoy dijo eso último y le tembló la voz. El Slytherin se mordió el labio y pestañeó muy rápido.

Intentando aclarar su mente, Harry se acercó un poco a él y murmuró:

-¿Preferirías haber muerto? ¿O estar en Azkaban o en la enfermería por el ataque de otro alumno?

Sus palabras podrían haber sonado sarcásticas si las hubiera pronunciado de otra manera, pero la confusión que sentía se reflejó en su tono de voz. Miró a Malfoy a los ojos, tratando de descifrar sus emociones, y éste los cerró al instante, apartando la cara y balanceándose ligeramente en el sitio.

-Es lo que me merezco.

-Eso no es verdad – susurró Harry, acercándose a él hasta que estuvieron a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia –. Malfoy, eso no es cierto – insistió, poniendo una mano en su hombro como había hecho aquella primera noche.

El Slytherin se tensó bajo su mano, pero no sacudió el hombro ni apartó a Harry.

-He hecho cosas horribles – dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-Te arrepientes – repuso Harry, seguro de que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto.

Malfoy tragó saliva, y los ojos de Harry volaron hacia su nuez cuando ésta se movió en su garganta.

-Dejaré de salvarte el pellejo si es lo que quieres, Malfoy, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te culpas a ti mismo de cosas que otros provocaron.

-No vuelvas a salvarme – insistió el chico.

-Vale – concedió Harry. "Salvar y redimir no son lo mismo," pensó. "Puedo prometerle esto y ayudarle a perdonarse a sí mismo."

El Slytherin asintió y, apartándose de él, volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Harry decidió no contradecirle y salió de la sala detrás de él. Malfoy no se giró para mirarle; se dirigió a las escaleras y se marchó.

Volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor y se encontró a Ron y Hermione en uno de los sofás junto al fuego. Ella estaba leyendo un libro extremadamente grueso, y él estaba terminando la redacción de Pociones que habían empezado esa tarde sobre la influencia del clima en la preparación de la Amortentia.

-¡Harry! – se sobresaltó Hermione cuando se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente –. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Habíamos quedado hace media hora para practicar la transfiguración del pelo!

Lo cierto era que se había olvidado completamente, pero no dejó que se notase en su rostro. En cambio, fingió exasperación y contestó:

-Sir Cadogan me retó a un duelo cuando estaba de camino. Ya sabes que no acepta un no por respuesta.

Ron gruñó y asintió, dándole la razón. Hermione, por suerte, se tragó la mentira y los puso a trabajar, sacando la varita y poniéndose en modo "profesora".

-El conjuro es _Crinus_ _Muto_ – les recordó –. He estado leyendo consejos y advertencias al respecto y, al parecer, es más fácil que funcione si tienes el pelo mojado.

-Genial – musitó Ron, poniendo mala cara.

- _Augamenti_ – dijo la chica, apuntando a su propia cabeza.

Harry la observó fingiendo interés, pero su mente seguía repitiendo las palabras de Malfoy una y otra vez, como un disco rayado. Tendría que dejar que el Slytherin lidiase con los alumnos que le acosaban, y fingir que no estaba intentando ayudarle a cambiar. Pero ya se le había ocurrido un lugar por el que empezar. Malfoy, por culpa de sus padres, tenía prejuicios hacia todo y todos, y Harry estaba decidido a conseguir cambiar su mentalidad de forma sutil. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían un buen sitio por el que empezar...

-¡ _Crinus Muto_! – recitó Hermione, realizando el movimiento de varita y apuntando a su propio pelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados; estaría visualizando el aspecto que quería que tuviera su melena.

El hechizo funcionó. El pelo de su amiga se alisó al instante y se volvió algo más largo. El color marrón se volvió más intenso y, unos segundos después, era de un rojo tan chillón que dolía a la vista.

-Joder – exclamó Ron a su lado.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano al pelo. Sujetó un mechón y lo observó, fascinada.

-Estaba pensando en el pelo de Ginny – explicó, analizando la textura y grosor de su cabello –, pero el color se me ha ido de las manos.

-Ya veo – dijo Ron. Por su cara parecía que no le gustaba mucho la apariencia de la chica.

Harry asintió, pensando en cómo se transfiguraría él el pelo para practicar. Hermione había pensado en el pelo de otra persona, tal y como les había recomendado McGonagall. De repente, la imagen de Draco, perfectamente peinado y con la raya a un lado, apareció en su mente. Trató de quitárselo de la cabeza, imaginando en su lugar el pelo de Dean, negro, corto y rizado; el de Ron, pelirrojo y algo caótico; el de Seamus, marrón y puntiagudo; el de Neville, lacio y trigueño.

Pero su imaginación se vio inundada por un cabello rubio, tan claro que parecía plateado, tan limpio y brillante que su textura le recordaba a la de la seda...

El grito de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡No se va! – exclamó, desesperada, repitiendo una y otra vez el contrahechizo sin resultado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó él, mirando a Ron, que se había inclinado sobre el libro de la mesa y estaba pasando la página.

-Hermione, aquí dice que tienes que usar agua caliente – explicó, pasando el dedo índice por encima de un párrafo –. Si lo haces con agua fría se vuelve permanente.

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ!?!?

-Espera, espera – siguió él, frunciendo el ceño –. "Realizar el hechizo con el pelo mojado con agua fría hará que el cambio sea permanente, y será reversible únicamente si el sujeto se lava el pelo con hojas de mandrágora todos los días durante una semana."

Ron empezó a reírse, pero paró en cuanto ella se levantó del sofá y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Qué poco sentido del humor – comentó su amigo, recostándose hacia atrás –. No me digas que no es gracioso.

Harry suspiró, asintiendo a pesar de que no sentía la más mínima capacidad de reírse. Los meses seguían pasando. ¿No debería evolucionar un poco? ¿Empezar a sonreír de vez en cuando?

-Estoy cansado – repuso, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a las escaleras –. ¿Vienes?

-Claro.

Harry se metió en la cama y abrió el Mapa del Merodeador, como de costumbre. Realizó el encantamiento _Muffliato_ en las cortinas y, durante unos minutos, se dedicó a observar los nombres de sus compañeros y profesores moviéndose por sus habitaciones, jugando con el galeón falso que había sacado de su mochila. Se paró en la etiqueta que rezaba "Draco Malfoy", que estaba quieta en la misma zona de las mazmorras en la que se situaba cada noche. A su alrededor estaban las de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, moviéndose aún por la habitación.

Harry apretó la moneda en su puño. "Es una mala idea," pensó; pero levantó su varita y, apuntando al pequeño objeto dorado, escribió las palabras "buenas noches."

Antes de que Malfoy tuviera tiempo de contestar, si es que lo hacía, Harry dejó la moneda debajo de su almohada, cerró el mapa y se quitó las gafas, decidido a planear su próximo movimiento con respecto al Slytherin hasta que el sueño le venciese.


	15. Capítulo 14) Luz y oscuridad

Draco se fue directo a su habitación y, ignorando las miradas que le lanzaron sus amigos cuando atravesó la sala común, se metió en su cama y silenció las cortinas.

Había estado a punto de llorar delante de Potter. Otra vez. ¿Y por qué? Solo porque el Gryffindor había actuado una vez más como el héroe que era, y Draco había recordado que Potter y él no estaban al mismo nivel; que nunca se darían la mano de igual a igual, porque él siempre sería el villano cobarde que no merecía ser rescatado.

Se remangó el brazo izquierdo, exponiendo la Marca Tenebrosa. La tenía llena de cicatrices. Algunas eran líneas marrones y con algo de relieve, pero otras todavía tenían encima esa costra roja que tanto le molestaba cuando la manga de la camisa rozaba contra su piel.

Apuntó a su brazo con su varita, concentrándose en reducir el dolor que tenía dentro del pecho. Hizo un movimiento muy leve, ya que el hechizo podía hacer heridas muy serias si se empleaba con demasiada fuerza, y susurró:

- _Diffindo_.

Un nuevo corte se abrió en su piel, atravesando de lado a lado la serpiente de su tatuaje. Draco siseó de dolor, soltando la varita y apretando su muñeca con su mano derecha, cerca de donde la sangre estaba empezando a brotar. Todo el dolor se concentró en su brazo y sintió que su pecho se volvía más ligero.

Tras unos segundos, el dolor remitió un poco y sintió que volvía a fluir hacia el centro de su cuerpo. Sintiendo que había lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, Draco se llevó la muñeca a la boca y lamió su propia sangre antes de que manchase la cama o su ropa. Acto seguido, se mordió a sí mismo encima del corte. Se le escapó un gemido de dolor.

Acunó su brazo entre su pecho y sus rodillas y se tumbó en la cama, cerrando los ojos y dejando que lágrimas fluyeran hasta la almohada.

Y entonces sintió un calor extraño contra su muslo. Sobresaltado, se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón, donde había guardado el galeón falso mientras estaba oculto bajo la capa de Potter. Lo sacó y se lo acercó a la cara. Veía todo borroso, pero, secándose los ojos, consiguió leer las palabras que habían aparecido en el borde de la moneda, en una letra minúscula.

"Buenas noches."

Draco quiso contestar. Tenía tantas ganas de escribirle a Harry un mensaje que empezó a dolerle el pecho otra vez. Pero no lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con la camisa llena de manchas de sangre y el pelo mojado de tanto sudar. Se tambaleó hasta la ducha y se lavó el pelo, y después se vistió con ropa limpia y adecentó su camisa como pudo con su varita. No se sintió mejor estando limpio, pero sabía que mantener una apariencia impoluta era la mejor forma de que nadie notase el estado en el que se encontraba realmente.

Volvió a su cama y recogió la moneda de entre las sábanas para volver a leer el mensaje de Potter, pero ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar, el galeón rezaba "lunes8.30cocinas". Draco cerró los ojos un momento y lo apretó en su mano, una oleada de emociones atravesando su pecho. Decidió contestar; al fin y al cabo, era él quien había insistido en modificar las monedas en primer lugar.

Tratando de no darle importancia al hecho de que se estaba comunicando a distancia con Harry Potter, escribió: "nos vemos."

\--

El lunes, Draco salió de clase de Defensa echando humo por las orejas. Pansy había conseguido que una nube plateada saliera de su varita, y él no había logrado nada. Ni el más mínimo indicio de un _Patronus_. NADA. Eso le convertía en el último de la clase.

-Oh, vamos, Draco. Ya eres muy mayor para ser un mal perdedor.

Él levantó la barbilla y miró hacia otro lado.

-Sigues siendo mejor que yo en Pociones – dijo ella, dándole un codazo. Pero él no estaba de humor para bromas. Se apartó de la chica y puso mala cara.

-Qué insoportable eres a veces – dijo Blaise.

-Dejadme en paz – masculló él, caminando más rápido. Un momento después, Pansy estaba alcanzándole y entrelazando sus brazos mientras bajaban hacia las mazmorras.

-No te enfades, Draco. Si quieres te echo una partida de ajedrez después de la cena. Siempre me ganas, seguro que te hace sentir mejor.

Por un momento, se planteó decir que sí a su amiga y dejar plantado a Potter en las cocinas. Pero ya le había confirmado que iría, y, de todas formas, seguía enfadado con Pansy. O más bien consigo mismo, pero era más fácil proyectar sus emociones hacia otra persona.

-No, gracias – contestó con frialdad, incapaz de inventarse una excusa coherente. Ella hizo un sonido de queja, pero se aferró más al brazo de Draco y empezó a contarle el último cotilleo de Corazón de Bruja.

Cuando sus compañeros de casa se fueron a cenar, Draco aprovechó que estaba solo para observar el corte que se había hecho la noche anterior. Ya no sangraba, pero escocía mucho al contacto con la ropa, así que se dejó el brazo al descubierto hasta que no fue capaz de seguir mirando la Marca que permanecía, ya no negra sino perfilada, debajo de sus cicatrices.

Salió de la sala común a las ocho y veinte; las mazmorras no estaban lejos de los sótanos, así que, si nadie le interrumpía, llegaría a la cocina con tiempo de sobra.

Estaba a punto de girar en el último pasillo, pero decidió asomarse antes de hacerlo para asegurarse de que ningún Hufflepuff estaba entrando o saliendo de su sala común. Justo al lado de los barriles, cerca del cuadro del frutero, estaba Potter. Había un chico con él al que Draco reconoció como Johnny Parker, un Hufflepuff de séptimo año.

-Que el artículo dijera que estaba abierto a relaciones no significa que sea verdad – estaba diciendo Potter, con tono insistente.

-Lo siento... pensé que como aún no tenías novia... tal vez era porque...

El chico bajó tanto el volumen al final de la frase que Draco no pudo oír lo que decía. Pero no había que ser un Ravenclaw para unir cabos. Estaba claro que estaba pidiéndole una cita.

El corazón de Draco empezó a latir más rápido mientras esperaba la respuesta de Potter.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy buscando nada con... nadie – musitó el Gryffindor, claramente incómodo y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Oh. Bueno, yo me... me voy ya, entonces – le llegó la respuesta del Hufflepuff, quien, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y prácticamente corrió hasta los barriles, golpeándolos y entrando en su sala común.

Draco salió de su escondite y caminó hacia Potter, quien estaba de espaldas a él. Al oírle acercarse, el Gryffindor se giró y, cuando vio que se trataba de Draco, pasó de parecer incómodo a avergonzado.

-No me digas que has visto eso – musitó, caminando hacia el cuadro y haciendo cosquillas a la pera.

-Por desgracia, sí – masculló Draco, repitiendo la escena en su mente y pensando en lo desagradable que era que todo el mundo idolatrase al estúpido Potter –. Qué asco.

Potter iba a contestar, pero acababa de abrir la puerta y se vio asaltado por los elfos domésticos que, como siempre, estaban peleándose por servir al chico.

Draco se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y se dejó caer sobre la silla, apoyando su mejilla en su puño y preguntándose por qué había ido allí esa noche. Estaba de un humor de perros, y ahora la imagen del chico pidiendo salir a Potter se había sumado a la de Pansy superándole en clase.

-Les he pedido la cena para los dos – dijo el Gryffindor, sentándose frente a él y lanzándole una mirada extraña a Draco.

-Vale.

Potter se quedó callado. Estaba estudiándole con aquellos ojos estúpidamente verdes a través de sus gafas redondas; Draco podía sentir su mirada perforándolo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que, unos minutos después, los elfos pusieron delante de ellos varios platos con comida.

-¿Quién de los dos ha hecho la última pregunta al otro? – dijo Potter al cabo de un rato, tratando de empezar una conversación con él.

-Tú ahora mismo – espetó Draco.

-Agh, es verdad – se quejó –. En ese caso, te toca a ti.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esta tontería de turnarnos para hacernos preguntas? – inquirió, exagerando su gesto de exasperación.

-Porque es entretenido – se defendió él Gryffindor, apuntando a Draco con el tenedor –. Me toca – añadió, regodeándose en esa frase y lanzando su siguiente pregunta –. ¿Alguna vez te has emborrachado?

Por algún motivo, le sorprendió la pregunta. Una parte de él había estado convencido de que Potter le preguntaría por qué estaba de tan mal humor. Frunciendo el ceño, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó antes de poder contenerse.

-No – respondió el Gryffindor –. ¿Te gustaría probar?

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro de que los elfos tienen algo de whisky de fuego.

No tuvo ni que pedirlo directamente. A su alrededor, varios elfos se les acercaron y les dieron dos vasos y un par de botellas. Potter se lo agradeció y procedió a servirles whisky a ambos.

Probaron sus bebidas en silencio. Ya habían terminado de comer, y Draco deseó tener algo con lo que quitarse el mal sabor de boca después de dar un par de tragos.

-Tiene un sabor curioso – comentó Potter, frunciendo el ceño. Draco asintió, pero el movimiento de cabeza le hizo sentir mareado. "Es imposible que ya me esté emborrachando," pensó, algo alarmado. ¡Si solo llevaba medio vaso!

-Creo que debería irme – espetó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose del banco en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo Potter detrás de él, levantándose también. Draco intentó avanzar más rápido, pero su estómago dio un vuelco y le sobrevino una corriente de vértigo.

De repente estaba en el suelo. Por suerte, había caído sobre sus manos, y no se había golpeado la cabeza. Debajo de su cuerpo había un elfo doméstico.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, señor! ¡No le vi venir! ¡Mil disculpas! – gritaba la criatura sin parar, con una voz tan estridente que Draco estaba sintiendo punzadas de dolor en las sienes.

Draco se puso de pie de mala manera y miró al elfo que estaba ahora postrado ante él, en una postura de sumisión, y seguía chillando disculpas. Asqueado y mareado, y sintiendo que tenía que irse de allí lo antes posible, le dio una patada al elfo en toda la barriga y exclamó:

-¡Quita, bicho!

Avanzó una vez más hacia la puerta, pero Potter estaba de pronto tras él, sujetando su túnica e impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Malfoy! – increpó con tono de indignación –. ¡Pide disculpas al elfo!

-¡No pienso pedirle disculpas a un sirviente incompetente y torpe! – gritó él, girándose para lanzarle a Potter una mirada de odio.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?

-¿Cómo puedes no creerlo? – replicó, tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico sin resultado.

-¡Los elfos tienen emociones, Malfoy! – insistió el Gryffindor, zarandeándole ligeramente. Draco estaba prácticamente seguro de que estaba a punto de vomitar –. Te cuesta verlo porque te han inculcado unos prejuicios hacia ellos desde que eras un bebé, pero tienes que darte cuenta e intentar cambiar la forma en la que ves las cosas.

Llegados a ese punto, Draco tenía una cosa muy clara: no debía volver a probar el alcohol nunca más. Estaba a punto de echar toda la cena encima del estúpido Potter, quien se negaba a dejarle ir. Volvió a tirar, pero el Gryffindor reforzó su agarre. La única forma de salir de allí era ganar aquella discusión, concluyó.

-Los elfos son criaturas inferiores – empezó, tratando de dar un buen argumento pero deteniéndose cuando notó la bilis subir por su garganta.

-No lo son – oyó que decía Potter.

-S-sí – insistió él, respirando de forma entrecortada. Y entonces se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó.

Potter se echó a un lado, apartándose del camino mientras él vaciaba sus entrañas en el suelo de la cocina.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había nada dentro de su cuerpo que tuviera la intención de salir. Draco se sentía sucio, y asqueado, y avergonzado. Acababa de _vomitar_ delante de Potter. Ugh. Tratando de mantener su dignidad como fuera posible, volvió a ponerse de pie y, alejándose del charco que se había formado en el suelo, se pasó la manga de la túnica por la boca y levantó la barbilla. Con su ensayado tono ofensivo, espetó:

\- No me extraña que pienses esas cosas si las compañías que frecuentas son Granger y Weasley.

Se giró para marcharse, mirando a Potter por encima del hombro para dejar claro que él había ganado y que no pensaba quedarse allí ni un segundo más.

Potter, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar por su actuación.

-Retira eso – le exigió. Draco estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo y marcharse, pero el Gryffindor se echó a correr y se posicionó entre él y la puerta. Draco sintió una oleada de pánico, como le ocurría cada vez que se sentía atrapado, y notó que un sudor frío empezaba a manar de su espalda y humedecer su uniforme.

-No – espetó. Tenía que ganar. Tenía que mantener su orgullo. Tenía que _salir de allí_.

-¿Cómo esperas que te admiren? – atacó el Gryffindor, mirándole directamente a los ojos –. ¿Cómo pretendes ser la persona a la que viste en el espejo, alguien a quien admirar por sus actos, si eres capaz de actuar de esta manera?

Se le heló la sangre. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se había sentido aquella noche, viéndose a sí mismo como el centro de atención, haciendo reír a la gente, siendo un igual con el chico que tenía ante él.

-Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, Malfoy. Lo que importa es qué parte decidimos potenciar. Eso es quien somos realmente.

Tenía que contestar algo. Lo que fuera. Pero su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y las palabras de Potter se estaban clavando en su pecho como dagas.

-¿Por qué te importa cuál potencie yo? – masculló, avanzando un poco hacia la puerta y, consecuentemente, hacia el chico.

-Porque quiero ser tu amigo, pero no puedo serlo si sé que no vas a superar tus prejuicios hacia la gente que me importa.

"Quiero ser tu amigo." Potter quería ser su amigo. "¡Quiere ser mi amigo!" repetía su mente una y otra vez, de forma errática, como un disco rayado.

Volvía a tener once años. Volvía a estar en aquel vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, tendiéndole la mano a Harry Potter con la esperanza de hacerse amigo del chico. Como tantas veces antes había hecho, Draco imaginó cómo habría sido todo si el niño hubiera aceptado su mano. Si aquel hubiera sido el comienzo de una amistad, y no de una rivalidad frustrante que se había extendido a lo largo de los años hasta volverse ridícula.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, Draco calculó que, si corría con todas sus fuerzas, tendría el tiempo justo para rodear al Gryffindor y atravesar la puerta antes de que éste volviera a detenerle. Justo antes de lanzarse hacia la salida, abrió la boca y mintió con toda la energía que le quedaba.

-Nadie ha dicho que yo quiera que seas mi amigo, Potter.


	16. Capítulo 15) Roto

Harry se pasó toda la semana tratando de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy.

Se lo hacía más fácil el hecho de que apenas veía al Slytherin. En clase, como de costumbre, se sentaban en puntas opuestas del aula y no se dirigían la palabra. Cuando iba a desayunar, comer y cenar, el chico no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Cuando se movía por los pasillos, no había rastro de él por ninguna parte.

Pero Harry seguía sus movimientos con el mapa. Sabía que Malfoy apenas salía de su cuarto y que estaba evitando a sus amigos, y sabía que Pansy Parkinson había entrado en las cocinas el martes y después había ido a la habitación del chico, por lo que al menos estaba comiendo.

La moneda falsa era un peso constante en su bolsillo, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarla en su baúl. A pesar de lo que el Slytherin había dicho, a pesar de que no quería ser su amigo, una parte de él seguía albergando la esperanza de que su pierna se calentase de pronto, indicándole que Malfoy le había enviando un mensaje. De vez en cuando, mientras caminaba por los pasillos o estaba sentado en clase, Harry no podía evitar llevarse la mano al muslo derecho y posarla sobre el bulto que había en el bolsillo de su pantalón para asegurarse de que no estaba irradiando más calor que el de su propio cuerpo.

A pesar de todo eso, Harry estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que nunca había querido nada de Malfoy, y de que todo lo que había hecho por él lo había hecho por lástima. Se decía a sí mismo, cada vez que se cruzaban sus miradas cuando estaban saliendo de clase, que no le importaba lo más mínimo que el Slytherin tampoco fuera capaz de sonreír, ni que tuviera tantas ojeras como él, ni que hubiera intentado quitarse la vida.

Y estaba enfadado. Estaba cabreado con el Slytherin por las cosas que había dicho y, sobre todo, estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque había confiado en él. Le había hablado de sus propias pesadillas, de los Merodeadores, de detalles sin importancia de su vida que solo sabían sus amigos. Todo para que, al final, Malfoy no tuviera la intención de ser su amigo.

Por desgracia, su subconsciente disfrutaba llevándole la contraria. Harry tuvo pesadillas todas las noches de esa semana. O pesadilla, más bien, puesto que siempre se repetía la misma escena: Harry trataba de sujetar a Malfoy en la torre, pero el chico le daba una patada y se caía hacia atrás. Y Harry, atrapado en el sitio e incapaz de acercarse de nuevo a él, tenía que observar mientras su cuerpo y su pelo rubio se perdían en la oscuridad, y oía, después de muchísimo tiempo, como el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy colapsaba contra el suelo.

El viernes por la noche estaba tan sumamente agotado que decidió tomarse la única poción para dormir que le quedaba de las que Molly le había dado para distribuir desde septiembre hasta Navidad.

-¡Harry! ¡Levántate de una vez! ¡Tenemos que estar en el campo dentro de una hora y tienes que desayunar! – oyó que gritaba Ron demasiado cerca de su oreja al tiempo que lo zarandeaba.

-Hhhmmph – gruñó Harry, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra mientras luchaba por librarse del agarre de Ron. Su amigo lo soltó.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Hmph – asintió y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no le despertaría ni una _bludger_ golpeando su entrepierna – llegó la voz de Seamus desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Dejadme en paz – masculló, tapándose la cara con las mantas.

-Ni de broma – respondió Ron, tirando de la ropa de cama hasta dejar a Harry completamente destapado –. Hoy vamos a machacar a Ravenclaw y, para eso, nuestro buscador tiene que estar bien nutrido y espabilado.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor quince minutos después, vestidos ya con su ropa de Quidditch. Hermione les estaba esperando en su zona de la mesa, con sendos platos llenos de tostadas preparados para ellos.

-¡Pesaba que no ibais a bajar nunca! – se quejó su amiga, lanzándoles una mirada de desaprobación. Ron se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla.

-La Bella Durmiente no quería salir de la cama – dijo, riéndose.

Dean y Seamus se sentaron frente a Harry y empezaron a hablarle de la música que iban a poner esa noche en la sala común durante la fiesta de victoria.

-¿Y qué pasa si perdemos el partido? – apuntó Neville, quien estaba sentado al lado de Harry. Todos se giraron para lanzarle miradas de incredulidad –. ¿Qué? Es una posibilidad.

-Remota – dijo Dean, sonriendo con suficiencia –. Harry Potter es nuestro buscador.

"Harry Potter tiene tanto cansancio acumulado que no se siente capaz de distinguir la _snitch_ de una _quaffle_ ," pensó amargamente mientras masticaba su tostada, tratando de no gruñir en voz alta cuando sus compañeros empezaron a rememorar todos los partidos que su casa había ganado en años anteriores gracias a su actuación.

Una hora después, Harry estaba saliendo del vestuario de su equipo montado en su escoba, y ascendiendo a toda velocidad por el campo de Quidditch. Trató de bloquear el sonido del público gritando y vitoreándole y de concentrarse en el aire golpeando su cara, moviendo su pelo y aclarando su mente. Volar en escoba le reconfortaba. Hacía que se sintiera libre y alejado del resto del mundo, incluso en los entrenamientos, cuando había gente volando a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó a su puesto, se detuvo en el aire y clavó su mirada en el suelo, donde la señora Hooch estaba a punto de liberar las _bludgers_ y la _snitch_. A su alrededor, en el aire, estaban sus compañeros de equipo, vestidos de rojo. Frente a ellos estaban los jugadores de Ravenclaw, de azul. Harry localizó a la buscadora de su equipo: era una chica a la que no conocía, pero por su apariencia debía de estar en segundo o tercero.

La señora Hooch lanzó la _quaffle_ y pitó el silbato. El partido acababa de empezar.

-Sarah White, de Gryffindor, ha atrapado la _quaffle_ – se oyó la voz de Ginny, ni más ni menos, comentando el partido –. Se la pasa a Douglas McCarthy, que esquiva una _bludger_ por los pelos y se dirige a la portería de Ravenclaw.

Harry se elevó más en el aire y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del campo buscando algún brillo dorado. Por suerte, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y no había demasiada claridad. De lo contrario, estaba seguro de que le habrían dolido los ojos. Una noche de descanso no le había hecho recobrar toda la energía que había perdido desde el lunes.

"¡Concéntrate en el juego!" se reprendió mentalmente.

-¡Magnus Stark tiene la _quaffle_! – estaba diciendo Ginny desde las gradas –. La lanza desde el centro del campo hacia la portería y... ¡Ron consigue pararla! ¡Bien hecho, hermanito!

Ron le pasó la _quaffle_ a Aoife, pero una _bludger_ pasó volando al lado de su cabeza y, al apartarse bruscamente de su camino, a la chica se le escurrió la pelota de las manos. Uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw la cogió al vuelo.

-¡O'Donell se salva por los pelos! Dawkins, ¿dónde tienes la vista? ¡Tenías que haber apartado esa _bludger_ de su camino!

Otra Cazadora de Ravenclaw marcó el primer tanto del partido, posicionando el marcador 10 a 0. No había rastro de la _snitch_ por ninguna parte.

Harry pasó volando cerca de la tribuna en la que estaba sentada Hermione, al lado de Luna y de Hagrid, y los tres le saludaron. Les devolvió el saludo con la mano y volvió a elevarse en el aire, buscando a la buscadora de Ravenclaw con la mirada. La vio sobrevolando los aros de Gryffindor, unos metros por encima de donde Ron acababa de parar la _quaffle_ con el estómago. Ella también le estaba mirando a él.

-¡White en posesión de la _quaffle_! Esquiva una _bludger_ lanzada por Anastasia Dawson y pasa la _quaffle_ a McCarthy, que se acerca a los aros de Ravenclaw. Campeus Stoker va a pararla, pero... ¡Gryffindor marca!

Los vítores resonaron por todo el público y Harry se elevó en el aire. Allí arriba era más fácil pensar. Apenas se oían las voces de la gente y podía observar lo que estaba sucediendo bajo él.

Aoife marcó otro tanto para Gryffindor y, un instante después, la buscadora de Ravenclaw esprintó hacia la derecha del campo. Harry dirigió su vista hacia allí y, en cuanto distinguió un leve destello dorado, descendió en picado en la misma dirección. Sentía su ropa golpeando contra los lados de su cuerpo por la velocidad que estaba alcanzando, y su pelo estaba completamente apartado de su cara. La _snitch_ había descendido hasta estar casi al nivel del suelo, y Harry siguió bajando, y bajando, sin disminuir la velocidad. La otra buscadora estaba siguiéndole de cerca, y Ginny estaba gritando a través del megáfono, emocionada. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque él estaba a tan solo unos metros del suelo y tenía que calcular el momento justo para...

"Ahora," pensó. Tiró con fuerza del palo de su escoba y frenó un instante antes de rozar el suelo. La _snitch_ volvió a moverse y ambos la siguieron.

-¡Harry Potter realiza una maniobra impecable y es seguido de cerca por Darcy Johnson!

De repente, una _bludger_ le golpeó en el costado y Harry se tambaleó hacia un lado. Johnson le adelantó, pero su Saeta de Fuego superaba a la Barredora de la chica y no tardó en alcanzarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella no estaba persiguiendo ya la _snitch_ , sino moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro y disminuyendo la velocidad.

-¡Parece que la _snitch_ ha vuelto a desaparecer! – bramó Ginny desde su tribuna –. Mientras tanto, Ravenclaw está en posición de la _quaffle_ y... ¡oh, acaban de marcar otro tanto!

Harry volvió a sobrevolar el campo, buscando con la mirada y manteniendo vigilada a Johnson por si volvía a ver la _snitch_. Pasaron los minutos y ambos equipos marcaron varias veces, hasta que el marcador quedó en 50-50.

Harry miró al público. Había muchísima gente, como siempre; tanto profesores como alumnos. Todos ellos estaban gritando, sonriendo, animando a uno u otro equipo y charlando animadamente. Sintió una punzada de frustración. ¿Por qué no podía él sentirse así de emocionado? Estaba concentrándose en el juego, claro, pero aquello estaba saliendo de él de forma casi mecánica, sin ningún entusiasmo por su parte.

Su mirada voló hacia las tribunas de Slytherin a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. Necesitaba saber que existía allí alguien cuya expresión facial reflejase la forma en la que se sentía. Sus ojos encontraron el pelo rubio de Malfoy casi de inmediato. Estaba con Parkinson, quien lo tenía sujeto del brazo y le estaba hablando. Por la forma en que gesticulaba, parecía estar reprendiéndole. El chico estaba mirando hacia el suelo, pero Harry captó el cansancio en las manchas moradas bajo sus ojos y en la forma en que sus hombros se hundían hacia delante.

-¡¡Darcy Johnson ha localizado la _snitch_!! – gritó Ginny de repente.

Malfoy levantó la vista al instante y sus miradas se encontraron. Una milésima de segundo después, Harry salió de su trance y se inclinó hacia delante, buscando a Johnson con la mirada. Estaba volando por encima de él, muy cerca del pequeño brillo dorado que huía de su mano.

Harry aceleró al instante, acercándose a ella desde abajo y luego por detrás. Tardó menos de cinco segundos en alcanzarla y solo dos en adelantarla, estirando el brazo e inclinándose hacia delante. A su derecha, Billy golpeó una _bludger_ que se dirigía hacia él, alejándola de su camino. A su izquierda, Johnson luchaba por remontar.

Estaba tan cerca. Solo tenía que acelerar un poco más. Sintió una oleada de rabia de origen desconocido y se dejó llenar por la sensación. Se concentró en la pelea que había tenido con Malfoy. Se concentró en la risa de la gente a su alrededor, cada día. En los artículos que los periódicos y revistas de magos publicaban sobre él. Apretó la mandíbula y, dejando escapar un rugido de ira, aceleró tanto como pudo.

Un segundo después, la _snitch_ estaba en su puño.

-¡¡¡Harry Potter ha atrapado la _snitch_!!! ¡Gryffindor gana el primer partido de la temporada!

En cuanto tocó el suelo con los pies, se vio envuelto por los abrazos y vítores de todos sus compañeros de equipo y, poco después, también por los del resto de alumnos de Gryffindor, que habían bajado al campo a celebrar la victoria. Alguien empezó a corear su nombre, y pronto se unió todo el mundo, hasta que dejó de poder oír nada por encima de los gritos de "Ha-rry, Ha-rry, Ha-rry" que resonaban por todas partes.

Se sintió mareado y abochornado, pero soportó con resignación que lo arrastrasen desde el campo hasta el castillo entre felicitaciones y declaraciones de amor. En algún momento a mitad de camino, cuando creía que no iba a soportarlo más, que iba a caerse, sintió que alguien entrelazaba sus brazos y levantó la vista para ver a Hermione, que le estaba lanzando una mirada preocupada y estaba aferrándose a él con fuerza, manteniéndole en pie. A su lado, Ron estaba rodeado de un grupo de niños de primero de aspecto emocionado. Empezó a palpitarle la sien y, por primera vez en su vida, Harry deseó haber perdido un partido de Quidditch.

Cuando entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, se dio cuenta de que apenas era consciente de haber subido todos los pisos desde la entrada del castillo. Solo podía concentrarse en seguir respirando, en ahogar los gritos que amenazaban con perforar sus tímpanos, en aferrarse a Hermione. Una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro se preguntó cómo podía la gente no darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba.

-¡Vuestro héroe necesita una ducha! – le llegó la voz de Ron, quien estaba avanzando hacia él a través del grupo de gente que lo rodeaba. Cuando consiguió alcanzar a Harry, lo arrastró escaleras arriba hacia su habitación y, tras cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer torpemente sobre su cama.

-Nunca los había visto tan emocionados – murmuró Harry, tumbándose en su cama en posición fetal y cerrando los ojos.

-Es el primer partido desde que la guerra terminó – contestó su amigo con tono de disculpa –. Supongo que es por eso.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-No hay de qué, tío. Lo necesitabas.

-Hmhm – asintió.

-Eh... voy a dejarte solo un rato, ¿vale? Les diré a los demás que no suban.

-Vale – contestó con la voz entrecortada.

Oyó como Ron salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Se quedó ahí tirado mucho tiempo, sin moverse. Ron debió de poner alguna excusa acerca de por qué el campeón de la casa no estaba celebrando con todos ellos, porque nadie subió a buscarle en toda la mañana. Ron apareció de nuevo a la hora de comer, preguntándole si quería bajar con ellos al Gran Comedor. Podría haber dicho que no o negado con la cabeza, pero se sentía tan débil que no hizo nada. Su amigo debió de suponer que se había quedado dormido, porque volvió a marcharse sin decir nada más.

El ruido de fondo que le llegaba desde la sala común desapareció cuando todos se fueron a comer. Pensó en levantarse y darse una ducha ahora que sabía que nadie irrumpiría en su cuarto con el objetivo de sacarse una foto con él, pero su cuerpo parecía no tener la intención de moverse. De no ser porque su mente estaba completamente alerta, estaba seguro de que se habría quedado dormido en menos de cinco minutos de puro agotamiento.

Alguien abrió la puerta muy despacio. ¿Ron otra vez? No, no podían haber pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se había ido. Harry se esforzó por mantener su respiración regular, a pesar de que quería abrir los ojos para saber quién estaba ahí. ¿Sería un compañero de habitación? ¿Un fan? ¿Un mortífago a punto de asesinarle mientras no había testigos?

-Está aquí – susurró una voz.

-Ron dijo que estaba dormido – contestó otra persona en un tono algo más alto. Harry lo reconoció: era Seamus.

-Shhh, baja la voz – volvió a hablar la primera voz, claramente la de Dean –. ¿Crees que se despertará si silenciamos las cortinas?

-Nah. Y si se despierta, estoy seguro de que entenderá que el sexo de celebración es algo muy necesario.

Ambos chicos se rieron y avanzaron hacia la cama más alejada de la suya, la de Seamus. El corazón de Harry empezó a palpitar más rápido. ¿Había oído mal? ¿Acababan de hablar de tener sexo en la misma habitación en la que estaba él?

Los chicos se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron en el suelo. Lo siguiente que pudo oír fueron las cortinas cerrándose y una voz apenas audible diciendo:

- _Muffliato_.

El silencio que siguió a aquel encantamiento fue sepulcral. De hecho, la falta de sonido se sentía antinatural, como si tuviera los oídos taponados. Harry estaba completamente petrificado en la cama; si se iba, sus compañeros sabrían que se había despertado y les había oído, así que su única opción era quedarse allí, inmóvil, esperando a que volvieran a salir de la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos. Harry estaba tratando de recordar todas las ocasiones en las que había escaneado el Mapa del Merodeador en busca de enemigos; todas las veces en las que había espiado los movimientos de Malfoy. ¿Se había fijado alguna vez en lo que hacían sus propios compañeros de habitación? No, no realmente. Pero sí recordaba observar, sin darle importancia, que Dean y Seamus parecían hacerlo todo juntos. Se sentaban al lado en las clases, tenían los mismos pasatiempos. Harry frunció el ceño. Había supuesto que eran mejores amigos, pero lo que estaban haciendo ahora no era algo que él hiciera con Ron. ¿Sabía alguien más que estaban juntos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un crujido de madera procedente de la cama de Seamus. A éste lo siguió otro, y otro, y Harry trató de no pensar en qué era lo que los estaba causando, pero sintió una oleada de excitación corriendo por sus venas hacia su entrepierna. Se encogió un poco más en la cama, sorprendido, y se concentró en respirar y mantener la calma.

Pasaron unos minutos y los ruidos empezaron a disminuir. Un par de minutos más y las cortinas volvieron a abrirse. Los dos chicos volvieron a calzarse y se abrocharon las cremalleras de los pantalones. Harry sintió otra vergonzosa oleada de placer cuando le llegó el sonido de un beso bastante húmedo y, poco después, sus dos compañeros volvieron a avanzar de puntillas hasta la puerta y se fueron, dejando a Harry solo una vez más.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos de golpe. "¿Qué se supone que acabo de presenciar?" estaba gritando su mente, confusa. Lanzó una mirada a la cama de Seamus y comprobó que estaba completamente deshecha. "¡¿Dean y Seamus son gays?!"

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, quitándose la ropa para meterse en la ducha. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante excitado. Se dijo que era completamente normal que su cuerpo reaccionase de esa forma y, una vez estuvo debajo del chorro de agua caliente, decidió no ignorar las necesidades de su cuerpo y trató de no pensar en nada mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo.

\--

Se pasó el resto del fin de semana dándole vueltas a su último descubrimiento, tan atónito que, por momentos, se olvidaba del resto de problemas que tenía. La noche del sábado, además de observar a Malfoy y comprobar todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, mantuvo vigilados a sus dos compañeros, pero parecía que cada uno estaba en su cama.

El domingo, cuando bajó a desayunar, varias personas le preguntaron por qué no había ido a la fiesta el día anterior, a lo que contestó que se encontraba mal. Para que nadie pudiera volver a preguntar, se pasó el resto del día oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

El lunes, su mente volvió a la realidad de golpe cuando, en la clase de Transformaciones, se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, quien tenía un aspecto tan penoso que le hizo recordar el día del juicio. El Slytherin bajó la vista y se fue al fondo de la clase, pero Harry, sentado al frente, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba siendo observado. Le ocurrió lo mismo en el resto de clases ese día, y no pudo dejar de pensar en la mirada llena de dolor de Malfoy hasta que llegó la hora de Herbología, que era la única asignatura que no tenía con él.

El invernadero 5 era un lugar especialmente bochornoso. Estaba situado más lejos del castillo que los otros y, al no estar protegido por los muros, estaba expuesto a la luz del sol prácticamente todo el día. Sudando, se quitó el jersey del uniforme y observó como otros alumnos hacían lo mismo. Seamus, que también iba a aquella clase, se lo dejó puesto más tiempo que los demás, pero desistió al cabo de quince minutos, despojándose de la prenda y dejando a la vista su clavícula a través del botón abierto de su camisa.

-Oooh, Seamus, me parece que alguien ha sido un chico malo – susurró Parvati a su lado, lanzándole una sonrisa torcida. Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su compañero de habitación. Jadeó de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que allí, en la piel del chico, unos centímetros por debajo de su garganta, había un chupón.

A su lado, Neville se rio y siguió podando la planta carnívora a la que tenían que cuidar durante esa hora. Harry fingió que hacía lo mismo, pero estaba abrumado por la confirmación de que sus compañeros de casa estaban pensando en relaciones sexuales. ¿Sabía Parvati quién le había hecho aquel chupón a Seamus? ¿Sabía Neville lo que era un chupón? ¿Habían hecho algo parecido alguna vez con sus parejas? Harry pensó en el tiempo que había estado con Ginny. Se habían besado en muchas ocasiones; a veces dándose poco más que picos, y otras veces con un poco de lengua de por medio, sobre todo durante sexto. Pero Harry nunca había pensado en hacer nada más con ella, y la chica tampoco lo había sugerido, ¿o sí?

Si Dean y Seamus habían hecho aquello, y Parvati sabía lo que significaba la mancha en la clavícula del chico... ¿significaba aquello que él era el único que nunca había hecho nada? ¿Qué Ron y Hermione habían...?

Cuando terminó la clase y la gente empezó a salir del invernadero, Harry se quedó allí, esperando a que todo el mundo se hubiera ido para poder marcharse sin tener que hablar con nadie. Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Esconderse bajo su capa de invisibilidad y caminar por los jardines a solas.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y vio a Neville, que seguía allí dentro a pesar de que todos se habían ido. Se lo quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer y, cuando el chico notó que estaba siendo observado, miró a Harry con confusión.

-¿Harry? – preguntó.

-Neville, ¿qué haces? – dijo él. Su compañero de habitación se había puesto a atender a una planta muy pequeña con las hojas de un turquesa tan intenso que parecía azul, más que verde, y que se movía formando espirales con sus ramas.

-Esto... – farfulló el chico, poniéndose rojo – estoy cuidando de esta planta hasta que haya crecido lo suficiente. De adulta tiene propiedades relajantes y curativas. Es un regalo para Luna – dijo eso último muy rápido, poniéndose más rojo –. Es una sorpresa.

-Ah – contestó Harry, recordando que había visto a Neville pasar mucho tiempo con la Ravenclaw desde principios de curso.

-¿Y tú qué haces? – inquirió su amigo, volviendo su atención a la planta.

-No lo sé – masculló él sin pensar. Y entonces se le escapó una pregunta –. Oye, Neville, ¿qué sabes sobre la relación que tienen Dean y Seamus?

El chico volvió a mirarle, esa vez con aire divertido.

-Pues lo mismo que todo el mundo. Que llevan juntos desde sexto, más o menos desde que Ginny y Dean cortaron, y que lo quieren llevar con discreción, aunque son más obvios que Ron y Hermione.

-Oh – musitó. "¿¡Desde sexto!? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?"

-Sí, no quieren que hablemos de ello, pero todo el mundo lo sabe, creo que incluso los profesores – dijo Neville, encogiéndose de hombros –. Oye, Harry, te has puesto muy pálido. No tienes ningún problema con ellos, ¿no?

-¿Qué? – preguntó, confuso.

-Es decir, compartimos cuarto con ellos, pero nunca hacen nada que nos afecte a los demás. Creía que todos lo sabíamos y que nadie era homófobo, pero...

-No, no – se apresuró a asegurar él –. Es decir, no lo sabía, pero me da igual, no me molesta, es que... – se trabó con sus palabras y cogió aire, empezando de nuevo –. Es que me ha sorprendido. Eso es todo.

-Bueno, me alegro – sonrió Neville, regando la planta con un líquido de color naranja.

Harry prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta. El ambiente del invernadero le estaba nublando la mente. Necesitaba aire fresco.

-Nos vemos – masculló, hurgando en su mochila y sacando la capa mientras dejaba que el aire frío de noviembre refrescase su piel.

\--

El resto de la semana transcurrió despacio, de forma casi angustiosa. Los profesores les pusieron tantos trabajos de golpe que Hermione les forzó a él y a Ron a trabajar todas las noches para terminar todas las tareas antes del sábado, que había una salida a Hogsmeade.

-¿Vas a venir esta vez, Harry? – preguntó Ron la tarde del jueves mientras garabateaba las últimas líneas de su redacción de Tranformaciones; Hermione había insistido en que apuntarse el dato del agua caliente en "aspectos importantes de la transfiguración del pelo".

-¿Eh? – dijo él al oír su nombre. Estaba distraído mirando al fuego y recordando la cabeza de su padrino apareciendo entre las llamas cuando él estaba en cuarto. Al darse cuenta de lo que Ron había preguntado, negó con la cabeza –. Ah, no, id sin mí.

Su amigo gruñó y puso mala cara, pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda y se giró para mirar a Harry.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó con tono amable.

-No lo sé – contestó sin mirar a su amiga a los ojos –. Necesito estar solo.

-Está bien, Harry – dijo ella, sonriéndole, como si quisiera reconfortarle.

\--

La mañana del sábado, Ron estaba extremadamente nervioso. Harry no quería salir de la cama, pero se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse y abrir las cortinas para ver qué le ocurría a su amigo.

-Seguro que está por alguna parte – estaba diciendo Neville, que estaba agachado y apuntando con su varita encendida bajo la cama de Ron.

-¡No! – gritaba él, desesperado – ¡La he perdido! ¿Cómo puedo haberla perdido?

Estaba dando vueltas en círculos por el centro de la habitación con las manos en la cabeza, tirándose del pelo.

-¿Qué has perdido? – dijo Harry, observando la escena desde su cama tal y como estaban haciendo Dean y Seamus. Fue este último quien contestó:

-Le había comprado una pulsera a su novia y no sabe dónde la ha metido – dijo, riéndose.

-¡Tenía que dársela hoy en Madam Puddifoot!

Harry suspiró, exasperado, y sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada. Moviéndola en el aire, pronunció:

- _Accio_ pulsera de Ron.

El segundo cajón de su mesita de noche se abrió y un cordel de cuero con adornos colgados de él voló hasta su mano. Levantó las cejas, mirando a su amigo.

-¡Gracias, Harry! No se me había ocurrido probar eso. Lo siento. Estoy en las nubes.

Oyó a Dean susurrando algo así como "le ha quitado toda la gracia", y volvió a tumbarse.

Cuando llegó el mediodía todo el mundo se había ido y Harry se había duchado y vestido por el mero hecho de hacer algo con su vida. A continuación, decidió que necesitaba pasear y se colgó la mochila del hombro tras meter en ella su radio y el mapa. Habría estado bien volver a salir del colegio, pero rechazó esa idea en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había empezado a diluviar. Decidió cubrirse con la capa y salir de la torre, que estaba llena de alumnos de primero y segundo que aún no se habían ido a comer.

Subió hasta uno de los últimos pisos del castillo y, al llegar a un pasillo que apenas estaba iluminado y en el que no había retratos que fueran a interrogarle, empezó a recorrerlo de un extremo a otro sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo. Se cansó al cabo de unos minutos y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y dejando su mochila a su lado. Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, decidió que aquel era un buen lugar para ponerse a escuchar música. Nadie iba a pasar por allí.

Sacó la radio de la mochila y giró la rueda hasta encontrar la emisora de música que mejor se oía en aquella parte del castillo.

 _Let's fade into the_ _sun_

 _Let your spirit_ _fly_

 _Where we are_ _one_

 _Just for a little_ _fun_

 _Oh oh oh yeah!_

Ajustó el volumen de la música para que no se oyera demasiado y se inclinó hacia atrás otra vez, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

 _I want to get_ _away_

 _I want to fly_ _away_

 _Yeah yeah_ _yeah_

 _I want to get_ _away_

 _I want to fly_ _away_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

El ritmo de la música era bastante pegadizo, y, aunque no se sentía especialmente identificado con la letra, se relajó. Se preguntó, como ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, por qué no había empezado antes a escuchar música cuando estaba mal. "Seguramente porque los Dursley jamás escuchaban música," razonó, "y la de los magos no me gusta demasiado."

La canción terminó y empezó otra, también rápida, que Harry ya había oído antes. "Pretty Fly", de The Offsprings. No le gustaba especialmente, pero era tolerable y no se sentía con fuerzas para mover la mano y cambiar de emisora. Estaba tan cansado que podría haberse quedado dormido allí, pegado a la piedra fría y dura del pasillo y con el cuello en aquella posición, de no ser porque seguía dándole vueltas a demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

Unos minutos después, tras la publicidad, empezó a sonar en la radio una nueva melodía, mucho más dulce que la anterior. Por algún motivo, sus pensamientos volaron hacia Draco Malfoy incluso antes de que empezase la letra.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't wanna go home right now._

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Sintió una punzada de dolor y frustración. ¿Por qué le habían recordado aquellas primeras líneas de la canción a Malfoy? Vale, sí, el Slytherin estaba roto, igual que él, y eso hacía que Harry se sintiera comprendido y relajado a su lado. Y no podía negar el hecho de que echaba de menos sus reuniones en la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero lo que había ocurrido en las cocinas había vuelto a separarles, y no era él quien tenía que disculparse. No era él quien tenía que sentirse mal.

 _A_ _nd I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

Al oír el estribillo, a Harry se le puso la piel de gallina. Así era exactamente como se sentía. No quería que nadie más pudiera verle, porque nadie parecía entender cómo se sentía, nadie sabía cómo ayudarle. Solo una persona había conseguido captar su atención, consiguiendo que Harry quisiera abrirse a él, dejarse conocer, dejarse curar. Y aquella persona, al parecer, no quería lo mismo.

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies_

 _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Un momento después empezó a sonar el estribillo de nuevo, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo cantando:

\- _And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..._

Llegó la parte instrumental de la canción. Y luego volvió a sonar el estribillo, y la canción terminó, y sonó otra, y luego otra, pero él no se movió. Tenía la mirada clavada en la pared y las manos apoyadas en las piernas. En algún momento, su mano había encontrado el bolsillo de su pantalón y había sacado la moneda, con la que había estado jugando inconscientemente.

Mucho tiempo después, decidió volver a su cuarto, de donde no salió hasta la hora de la cena. Ron y Hermione habían vuelto de Hogsmeade al anochecer, acaramelados y de la mano, ella con la pulsera que Ron le había regalado y él con un collar que no se había puesto esa mañana.

Harry les preguntó por su día y fingió interés por su cita; lo último que quería era ofender a sus amigos, que tanto habían hecho por él. Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse en nada de lo que decían y, en cuanto llegó una hora a la que pudiera decir que iba a irse a dormir sin que sonase raro, se escabulló a su cuarto y cerró las cortinas de su cama, mapa en mano.

Realizó su ritual nocturno, observando los nombres de todos sus compañeros moviéndose por los pasillos y las salas comunes. Estudió los jardines y los límites del colegio, sabiendo de antemano que no vería el nombre de ningún mortífago pero necesitando comprobarlo de todas formas.

A las doce de la noche, todo el mundo se había acostado. A Harry le pesaban los párpados, pero se negó a cerrar el mapa. Peeves estaba volando por el pasillo del segundo piso, y la Señora Norris entraba rondando las mazmorras. Allí estaba la sala común de Slytherin. Clavó los ojos en el nombre de Malfoy y se recostó en la cama, las palabras resonando una vez más en su mente: " _when everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._ "

Empezaba a sentir que el cansancio ganaba la batalla contra su mente cuando el nombre cuyos ojos seguían observando se movió. Malfoy salió de su cuarto, atravesó la sala común y salió al pasillo, donde ya no quedaba nadie. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron un momento.

Volvió a abrirlos de golpe, desconcertado, y se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de quedarse dormido. Parpadeó varias veces, aclarando su visión y poniéndose bien las gafas, que habían empezado a escurrirse de su nariz. El nombre de Malfoy ya no estaba en las mazmorras, sino que había avanzado hasta el pie de la Torre de Astronomía. Harry se levantó tan rápido que le dolió la cabeza, pero no dejó que eso le detuviera. Agarró la capa y su varita y salió corriendo de la habitación sin molestarse en no hacer ruido.

Voló más que corrió hasta la torre, y subió las escaleras a tal velocidad que estuvo a punto de tropezar con los escalones varias veces. Localizó a Malfoy en cuanto llegó a la cima, y se permitió respirar una vez hubo comprobado que el chico no estaba a punto de tirarse de ningún sitio. Por el contrario, estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y abrazado a sus piernas, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas; era una posición que a Harry ya le resultaba familiar. El Slytherin parecía adoptarla a menudo.

Se quedó quieto, observando a Malfoy y tratando de calmar su respiración durante unos segundos. De repente, el Slytherin soltó una risa seca, carente de diversión, y, sin levantar la cabeza, dijo:

-Sé que estás ahí, Potter.


	17. Capítulo 16) Orgullo

Pansy sabía que le pasaba algo. Blaise y Nott también estaban al tanto, pero lo llevaban con discreción y le estaban dejando su espacio, evitando entrar en su dormitorio a lo largo del día para que pudiera estar solo. La chica, en cambio, estaba convencida de que la forma correcta de ayudarle era interrogarle y acompañarle a todas partes. Y todo porque se había chocado con ella el lunes cuando volvía a su habitación, tras discutir con Potter, con la cara completamente cubierta de lágrimas y la boca oliendo a vómito.

El martes por la noche, Draco había pasado tantas horas sin comer que sentía un agujero en el estómago. Sin embargo, la idea de entrar en el Gran Comedor le provocaba tal ansiedad que terminó explicándole a Pansy cómo entrar en las cocinas, en parte porque necesitaba comer y en parte porque así tendría un poco de intimidad mientras la chica iba y volvía.

Se sentía miserable. Se sentía sucio. Sentía que había arruinado su única oportunidad de hacerse amigo de Potter por culpa de su estúpido ego. Pero, durante esa primera semana tras su pelea, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que había tenido razón. De que Potter estaba loco si creía que los elfos debían ser tratados con respeto, y de que no quería ser amigo de alguien que no entendiera algo tan básico como la diferencia entre un mago y un sirviente que ni siquiera era humano.

Todo de lo que había tratado de convencerse se derrumbó el sábado, cuando Pansy, en un intento estúpido por animarle, le arrastró hasta el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Él trató de oponerse, por supuesto, pero ella ganó la discusión. Cuando llegaron a la tribuna, el partido ya había empezado.

-No sé para qué me has hecho venir – masculló, mirando a su amiga con desprecio y dirigiendo la vista al suelo, temiendo la posibilidad de ver al buscador vestido de rojo que pululaba por el aire en busca de la _snitch_ –. Es obvio que va a ganar Gryffindor.

-Pero es entretenido ver el partido de todas formas – se defendió la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras –. Además, necesitas que te dé un poco el aire. Si pasas mucho más tiempo encerrado en tu cuarto vas a acabar pudriéndote.

-Eres odiosa – se quejó –. Me voy de aquí.

Se giró para volver a marcharse, pero su amiga fue más rápida. Lanzó su mano hacia él y lo agarró de la muñeca izquierda, con fuerza, a grito de:

-¡Ah, no, tú no te vas a ninguna parte!

Sintió una punzada horrible de dolor en cuanto la chica apretó sus heridas, pero contuvo su reacción. Pansy ya había estado cerca de descubrirlas una vez, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¡Suéltame, Parkinson!– protestó, tratando de liberarse.

-Draco Malfoy–reprendió ella, lanzándole una mirada severa –. O dejas que cuide de ti o te obligaré a ir a hablar con McGonagall de tus problemas.

-Ni se te ocurra – dijo él, con su mejor tono de amenaza.

-¡DARCY JOHNSON HA LOCALIZADO LA _SNITCH_! – gritó la comentarista, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Draco no quería mirar. Sabía quién sería el centro de atención si la _snitch_ estaba implicada; quién estaría atravesando el campo como una bala, vestido de rojo y con el pelo negro apartándose de su cara por la velocidad, y ver al chico no era una buena idea. Pero, a pesar de lo que su mente estaba diciéndole, levantó la vista.

Potter estaba quieto, y estaba mirándole a él.

Parpadeó una sola vez y el Gryffindor estaba saliendo disparado hacia donde la otra buscadora ya estaba persiguiendo la pequeña esfera dorada. Pero ese momento, ese milisegundo efímero durante el cual sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez desde su pelea, en medio de un partido y cuando Potter podría haber estado mirando a cualquier otra persona, bastó para hacerle comprender que no podía perder lo que tenía con él.

Cuando el partido terminó, Draco aprovechó la confusión en la que se sumió el público para dejar atrás a su amiga y salir corriendo. Necesitaba ir a algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Su cuarto habría servido, pero todo el mundo estaba caminando en dirección al castillo, por lo que optó por correr hacia una zona alejada de los jardines y sentarse detrás de un árbol.

"Me estaba mirando. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando?" gritaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué quería el Gryffindor de él? "Quiero ser tu amigo, pero no puedo serlo si sé que no vas a superar tus prejuicios hacia la gente que me importa." Las últimas palabras que Potter le había dicho volvieron a resonar en su mente como lo habían estado haciendo toda la semana. Se maldijo a sí mismo otra vez por la respuesta que le había dado al chico, y se permitió, por primera vez desde la pelea, admitir que él no había tenido razón y que quería arreglarlo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Draco no sabía pedir perdón.

No durmió esa noche, y se negó a salir de la cama durante todo el domingo. Cuando consiguió que sus amigos le dejasen en paz, abrazó a su almohada, se la puso contra la cara y gritó.

Gritó porque empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo que sus padres le habían enseñado tal vez no era lo correcto; ya había pasado por aquello en más ocasiones, pero los prejuicios con los que había crecido eran algo difícil de cuestionar. Gritó porque había oído a Harry Potter decir que quería ser su amigo y lo había arruinado con su estúpida bocaza. Gritó porque se odiaba a sí mismo.

\--

El lunes, su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de Potter al final de una clase. El chico parecía tan cansado como él mismo se sentía, y Draco, que había supuesto que su victoria en el partido le habría animado, empezó a hacerse un millón de preguntas. ¿Estaría así por su culpa? ¿Se habría dado cuenta alguno de sus amigos de que Potter había mirado a Draco durante el partido? ¿Querría el Gryffindor que Draco se disculpase por la discusión que habían tenido? En ese caso, los dos estaban esperando algo que probablemente nunca ocurriría.

\--

Cuando llegó el siguiente fin de semana, Draco estaba tan agotado que apenas podía moverse. Les habían mandado tantos trabajos de clase y él había descansado tan poco que debía de haberse dormido sobre sus propios apuntes diez o quince veces a lo largo de la semana.

-Vete, Pansy. Ni te molestes en preguntar – oyó hablar a Blaise el sábado por la mañana.

-Cállate, Zabini – espetó su amiga. Y luego, acercándose a la cama de Draco y empleando un tono más amable, dijo: – Draco, ¿vas a venir hoy a Hogsmeade?

-Nnno – murmuró él contra la almohada.

Le llegó un suspiro cansado desde el otro lado de la cortina, pero la chica no insistió.

No salió de la cama hasta pasado el mediodía y, una vez consiguió despegarse de las mantas, decidió aprovechar que el castillo estaría casi vacío para deambular por los pasillos abandonados como tantas veces había hecho. Despacio, sin ningún destino concreto, empezó a subir los pisos desde las mazmorras. Intentó dejar su mente en blanco, pero su intento se vio frustrado en cuanto su estómago rugió de hambre y se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez podría ir a las cocinas. "No puedo ir allí," se dijo. "No después de lo que ha pasado."

Y así, sin más, estaba pensando en Potter otra vez. Se maldijo a sí mismo y sintió que su serpiente le apretaba por dentro, como si ella también estuviera harta de que Draco recordase lo imbécil que había sido.

Había recorrido varios pasillos oscuros y había tenido tres conversaciones mentales con Potter en las que reunía el valor necesario y le pedía perdón cuando lo oyó. Se paró en seco, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de aguzar el oído. Sí, definitivamente estaba oyendo música. Se hacía una idea de quién pondría música en un lugar y un momento como aquellos, pero sus piernas se estaban moviendo antes de que pudiera empezar a convencerse a sí mismo de que no debía hacerlo.

La música se oía cada vez más cerca. Cuando Draco llegó al final del pasillo, se asomó antes de dar el siguiente giro y se quedó congelado en el sitio. Allí estaba Potter, sentado en el suelo, a oscuras, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la radio sonando a su lado. "Parece abatido," se sorprendió pensando.

 _And all I can taste is this_ _moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your_ _life_

 _When sooner or later it's_ _over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

La letra de la canción le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Echaba tanto de menos a Potter que le dolía.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _Cause I don't think that they'd_ _understand_

 _When everything's made to be_ _broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

¿En qué estaría pensando el Gryffindor mientras oía aquellas palabras? "¿Le recordarán a mí?" se preguntó la parte más egocéntrica de su ser.

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't_ _coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your_ _lies_

 _When everything feels like the_ _movies_

 _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

" _You bleed just to know you're alive_." Esa frase le caló tan hondo que sintió que los latidos de su corazón aceleraban. ¿Era ese el motivo por el que se hacía daño a sí mismo? ¿Para sentirse más vivo?

Sus pensamientos quedaron eclipsados cuando, un instante después de que volviese a empezar el estribillo de la canción, Potter empezó a cantar.

- _And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

Tenía que irse de allí. No debería haber visto aquello. No debería haber oído cantar a Potter. No tenía que haber sentido un escalofrío al oír la voz del Gryffindor, rasposa y algo desentonada, cantando aquellas palabras.

Se alejó por el pasillo y, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Potter no podría oírle, se echó a correr.

" _I just want you to know who I am_." "Quiere que yo sepa quién es," se repetía Draco una y otra y otra vez, recordando, abrazado a su almohada entre las cortinas de su cama, la emoción con que el chico había cantado aquellas palabras. "Seguro que no estaba pensando en ti," respondía su lado racional. "¿En quién si no?" insistía él. "No seas estúpido. Eres tú quien no puede parar de pensar en él, no al revés." "¿Y qué puedo hacer?" se preguntó, a pesar de que era imposible que su propia mente le ofreciera una respuesta en la que no hubiera pensado ya. "Ve a hablar con él." "Já," se contestó a sí mismo, "ni de broma." "Pues tírate de la torre y deja de atormentarte."

La torre. Draco había pensado en volver a la torre en numerosas ocasiones, pero sabía lo que ocurriría. Sería demasiado cobarde para tirarse, y Potter le vería a través de su estúpido mapa e iría a detenerle. O tal vez no; tal vez el Gryffindor se hubiera hartado de él y hubiera decidido que, si le veía yendo a la torre, le dejaría morir sin molestarse en tratar de impedirlo.

Draco no sabía qué opción le asustaba más.

Se hizo de noche y Blaise le trajo algo de comida de la cena, de parte de Pansy. Él se lo agradeció, pero la desvaneció sin probar bocado en cuanto el chico volvió a cerrar las cortinas. A Draco le dolía el pecho. Le dolía tanto que no podía pensar en ninguna distracción; no podía relajarse e intentar dormir, ni terminar ninguna redacción de clase. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacerse daño a sí mismo. Solo quería dejar de sentir.

Bueno, y también ver a Potter.

Esperó varias horas a que la sensación remitiera, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, se volvió peor. No podía sacarse la maldita canción de la cabeza. " _And I don't want the world to see me._.." ¿Cómo seguía? " _You bleed just to know you're alive._ "

Salió de la cama. Llevaba tantas horas tumbado que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se puso su capa por encima del pijama y salió de las mazmorras, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez volver al pasillo donde había visto a Potter esa mañana le ayudaría a sacarse la escena de la cabeza.

Subió las escaleras. Oyó a Filch rondando por los pasillos y murmurando acerca de Peeves, y tomó un camino alternativo para no cruzarse con el conserje. Sus piernas siguieron avanzando, guiándole por el castillo mientras su mente vagaba sin rumbo.

Parpadeó. ¿Cómo había llegado al pie de la Torre de Astronomía? ¿Por qué estaba subiendo?

Entró en la cima de la torre y miró a su alrededor. Le asaltó la imagen de Dumbledore cayendo al vacío y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Recordó también que él mismo había intentado tirarse, deshecho en lágrimas, solo para ser agarrado por una mano invisible que le había salvado la vida. El recuerdo hizo que sus ojos volvieran a humedecerse y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando su cuerpo, permitiéndose desahogarse. El hecho de que estuviera a tan solo unos pasos de la barandilla le hacía temblar. Sabía que, si quisiera, podría ponerse de pie, dejar de llorar, saltar y quitarse la vida.

Oyó pasos. Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras de forma frenética. Draco supo de quién se trataba al instante.

Una parte de él quiso secarse las lágrimas y ponerse de pie para enfrentarse al Gryffindor, pero se encontró con que era completamente incapaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. "¡Ha venido!" gritaba, mientras tanto, otra parte. "¡Se preocupa por mí!" "O tal vez solo quiere hacerse el héroe," dijo otra, con tono de burla. "Pero él mismo dijo que no quería ser el héroe de nadie..."

Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta del aula, pero Draco pudo oír una respiración entrecortada viniendo de allí. Tenía la cara enterrada en las rodillas, y, aún así, tuvo la certeza de que el chico estaba oculto bajo su capa con la esperanza de no ser detectado. Draco bufó. Menudas dotes de camuflaje.

-Sé que estás ahí, Potter – se oyó a sí mismo decir.

-Malfoy – contestó el chico, acercándose a él –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

A pesar de que no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, Draco abrió la boca para contestar, levantando un poco la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un sollozo, y sintió una nueva oleada de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Volvió a esconder su cara.

Potter se acercó más a él, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que se quitaba la capa y la dejaba en el suelo.

-Malfoy, por favor, háblame – insistió, con tono de voz frustrado. Pero él no podía articular ni una palabra sin llorar más, y más. Sentía que nunca sería capaz de parar.

-N-no – tartamudeó él, entre hipidos –. No lo s-sé.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? – preguntó el Gryffindor, confuso. Se había acuclillado a su lado.

"Me has preguntado qué hago aquí, idiota. Acabo de contestar."

-N-nada.

Potter suspiró, exasperado.

-Si quieres que me vaya...

Probablemente lo mejor habría sido dejar que el Gryffindor se marchase, pero se encontró a sí mismo negando con la cabeza de forma casi desesperada. En respuesta, el chico se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas. Draco levantó un poco la cabeza, lanzando una mirada a Potter y viendo que había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás y tenía la mirada perdida.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Draco consiguió relajarse un poco y respirar con normalidad, pero no pudo dejar de llorar. Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando Potter, por qué había ido allí esa noche, por qué no se había marchado al ver que Draco no iba a tirarse.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, el Gryffindor murmuró:

-No quiero que te mueras.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y, sin poder evitarlo, levantó la cabeza y miró a Potter a los ojos. _Tenía_ que saber que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que necesitaba saberlo?

-No es lo que te mereces, Malfoy – siguió diciendo, más alto, a la vez que mantenía su mirada. Estaban casi a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna bastaba para que Draco pudiera ver el verde de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – susurró él en una voz apenas audible que sonó más débil de lo que le habría gustado –. Después de lo que he hecho. Después de verme actuar así...

Draco no sabía si estaba hablando de lo que había sucedido dos semanas antes o de la guerra, pero Potter pareció entender el mensaje, porque contestó al instante.

-Precisamente por esto – dijo, gesticulando en dirección a Draco –. Con esas palabras das a entender que sabes que todo lo que has hecho está mal.

-Sí – susurró, sintiendo un renovado dolor en su pecho y volviendo a apoyarse en sus rodillas –, pero no puedo cambiar.

-Sí que puedes. Ya has empezado a cambiar.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí – dijo el Gryffindor con firmeza –. Hace un tiempo no habrías admitido en voz alta que no tenías razón, y ahora acabas de hacerlo. Ya has dado el primer paso.

-Puede. Per no sé cómo seguir – murmuró él. Estaba abatido. Y agotado. Y no se sentía capaz de nada.

-Podría ayudarte.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Potter quería ayudarle incluso después de lo que había pasado? ¿No había perdido su oportunidad? "¡Dile que sí!" se exigió. Pero, por supuesto, su orgullo pasó un filtro por el mensaje.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer ayudarme?

"Estúpido."

-Ya te lo he dicho, Malfoy. Quiero ser tu amigo. Incluso aunque tú no quieras ser el mío.

Al Gryffindor le tembló la voz al terminar la frase, y Draco no pudo más. Estalló en lágrimas de nuevo. Oírle decir que quería ser su amigo otra vez, tras haberse convencido a sí mismo de que nunca tendría otra oportunidad, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa? – le llegó la voz preocupada por encima de sus sollozos.

-Est-túpido Potter – escupió como pudo, entre jadeos –. Pues claro que quiero ser tu am-migo.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué dijiste que no?

"Porque soy un imbécil, y un bocazas, y me encontraba mal, y tengo un orgullo que mantener, y no merezco tenerte como amigo."

Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de contestar.

-Mírame.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza. Potter ya no estaba sentado a su lado, sino que se había movido hasta acuclillarse frente a Draco y lo estaba observando con preocupación.

-¿No lo dices por decir? – preguntó el Gryffindor –. ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?

Draco asintió, y luego sorbió por la nariz al darse cuenta de que había empezado a moquear. "Qué asco. Ojalá Potter no me estuviera viendo así." Apartó la mirada, pero el Gryffindor levantó una mano y tocó con ella una de las suyas, que seguían abrazadas a sus piernas. El contacto le hizo temblar y volvió a mirar al chico. Este agarró su mano con fuerza y se puso de pie, tirando de él para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Potter? – musitó, confuso, cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

-Draco – susurró él –. Llámame Harry.

Y, entonces, soltó su mano. Draco se sintió vacío por un momento, pero pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo que le pilló desprevenido. Sus brazos se movieron hasta entrelazarse tras la espalda del chico, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante. Draco inhaló, dejando que el olor del Gryffindor llenase sus pulmones.

Una oleada parecida a un escalofrío se extendió desde su estómago hasta sus extremidades. Era una sensación agradable. Algo que nunca había sentido. No sabía de qué se trataba exactamente, pero sí que no quería que Harry (sí, Harry, y no Potter) dejase de abrazarle jamás. Esa vibración extraña se vio intensificada cuando una mano acunó su cabeza, acariciando su pelo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba llorando. Ya no sollozaba ni temblaba, pero sí estaba mojando el pijama del chico con sus lágrimas silenciosas.

-Harry – susurró. El nombre sonaba bien en sus labios.

-Draco – contestó el chico cerca de su oreja.

-Gracias.

Harry respondió abrazando a Draco con más fuerza antes de soltarlo. Se miraron.

-No hago esto porque quiera ser un héroe. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé – murmuró él. Y lo decía en serio.

El chico asintió y se agachó para recoger su capa del suelo.

-Venga – dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta –. Vámonos de aquí.


	18. Capítulo 17) Paseos y chapas

"Buenos días."

"Hola."

"Has dormido bie"

Por Godric, qué molesto era que sus monedas solo tuvieran quince espacios para escribir. Esperó un momento y terminó su mensaje.

"n?"

La respuesta le llegó al cabo de unos segundos.

"Mejor."

"Me alegro," contestó. La moneda no volvió a calentarse, así que se la guardó en el bolsillo y volvió a abrir las cortinas de su cama. Ya estaba vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar.

\--

-Oye, Hermione – dijo Harry esa tarde, cuando sus dos amigos y él se reunieron en la sala común después de las clases.

-¿Sí? – preguntó ella, levantando la vista de la redacción que estaba escribiendo para mirarle.

-¿Me das algunas chapas más de la P.E.D.D.O.? Se me han acabado las que tenía y creo que voy a volver pronto a las cocinas.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Claro! – asintió emocionada. Se inclinó hacia su mochila y sacó una bolsita de dentro, tendiéndosela a Harry –. ¿Quieres también algo de ropita para elfo?

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti. Se ponen demasiado sensibles cuando tocamos ese tema.

Hermione estaba invirtiendo mucho más tiempo en la causa de los elfos domésticos ese año. Había logrado convencer a unos cuantos de ellos, así como a alumnos más pequeños de todas las casas, y estaba reuniendo firmas para presentárselas a McGonagall y que se impartiera a todo el colegio una charla sobre la esclavitud, durante la cual se regalarían chapas. Ron, por supuesto, era el seguidor más activo de la organización, por lo que Harry se había visto obligado a admitir que su amiga había tenido razón desde el principio.

-¿Ha habido suerte con Kreacher? – preguntó este último mientras colocaba en una mesa el tablero de ajedrez.

-De momento no – repuso él –. Pero ya sabéis cómo es. Necesita tiempo.

Jugó con su amigo un par de partidas y terminó la redacción de Pociones con ayuda de Hermione. A la hora de la cena se excusó, diciendo que no tenía hambre y que bajaría a las cocinas más tarde, y se metió en el baño.

"¿Vas a cenar?" escribió en su galeón tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más por allí. Esperó unos minutos, impaciente. El Slytherin probablemente no podía contestar en ese momento; debía de estar acompañado.

"Supongo que no."

Oh, bueno, vale. Al parecer no lo estaba.

Quedaron diez minutos más tarde en el pasillo de la séptima planta.

-Sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos a entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry.

-Lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? – contestó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos a pasear.

Y, sin más preámbulo, se puso a caminar en dirección a los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts. El Slytherin le siguió.

Al principio ninguno de ellos dijo nada, y se dedicaron a caminar en silencio a un ritmo tranquilo, sin ningún destino en concreto. Era cómodo. Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y notó dentro de su bolsillo derecho la forma circular de la chapita que había guardado ahí. La envolvió en su puño y se preparó para poner en marcha el plan que había improvisado ese mismo día.

-Te he traído algo – le dijo a Draco. El chico se giró para mirarle, levantando una ceja.

-Me pregunto qué será – respondió con tono sarcástico. Sin embargo, Harry notó que, más allá de su actuación, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que era.

Se sacó la chapa del bolsillo y se la tendió al Slytherin, quien levantó la mano para cogerla. La giró y la inspeccionó, solo para volver a mirar a Harry un momento después, aún con la ceja levantada. ¿Cómo hacía eso siquiera? ¡Él solo podía levantar las dos a la vez!

-¿"Pedo"? – bufó Draco –. ¿Por qué iba alguien a ponerse una chapa con la palabra "pedo" escrita en ella?

-No pone "pedo", sino P.E.D.D.O. Significa "Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros". Es una organización dirigida por Hermione para la defensa de los elfos domésticos – explicó –. Y sí, yo también preferiría que no deletrease la palabra "pedo" – añadió al final.

-Ah – repuso Draco, volviendo a observar la chapa –. ¿Y por qué me la das?

Harry se giró ligeramente, aún caminando, para poder ver la reacción del chico cuando oyera sus siguientes palabras.

-Porque – dijo, haciendo una pequeña pausa para dar dramatismo a su discurso –, vas a llevarla puesta cuando le pidas perdón al elfo al que insultaste el otro día.

Draco abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Luego bufó y volvió a tenderle la chapa a Harry con cara de desprecio.

-Ni de broma – espetó.

-¿No te atreves? – retó Harry, cruzándose de brazos para que el Slytherin no pudiera soltar el objeto.

-Pues claro que me atrevo, Potter – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando más rápido con tono ofendido –. Pero los Malfoy no nos disculpamos.

Harry le alcanzó y se puso delante de él, con los brazos en jarras y cortándole el paso. Intentó levantar una ceja, tal y como hacía Draco, pero sintió cómo las dos subían a la vez. El impacto fue el mismo, sin embargo, porque el Slytherin se paró y miró hacia otro lado, dejando ver que se había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho estaba mal, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto – le recordó, con tono serio –. Si quieres que seamos amigos vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por superar tus prejuicios.

El chico se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y su mirada voló hacia abajo.

-La gente no cambia de un día para otro – contestó al cabo de un momento.

-Lo sé. No quiero que cambies tu forma de ser, Draco – le aseguró Harry, relajando su postura y volviendo a emprender la marcha por el pasillo desierto –. Solo quiero que te des cuenta de que algunas de las cosas que otros te han enseñado no son admirables.

Se felicitó a sí mismo interiormente por la elección de palabras. Sabía que el Slytherin quería ser admirado; ese era el verdadero Draco. A su lado, el chico suspiró.

-Está bien, tú ganas – masculló con tono de fastidio –. Pero necesito tiempo. Hoy no.

-Claro – aseguró Harry. Cambió de tema de conversación inmediatamente, preguntándole a Draco si había terminado la redacción de Pociones.

-Sí, la terminé esta tarde. Es mi asignatura favorita – contestó Draco.

-¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía. Yo soy un desastre en Pociones – admitió –, Hermione siempre tiene que ayudarme.

Draco bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, Harry. Estamos en la misma clase desde primero.

-Oh. Cierto – musitó.

-¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita? – le preguntó entonces el Slytherin, mirando a Harry de reojo.

-Hmmm – caviló durante un momento. Nunca se lo había planteado –. Creo que Defensa. O, al menos, lo ha sido todos los años que hemos tenido profesores decentes. Es decir... ¿dos?

-Entiendo.

-Me gusta aprender a defenderme. Supongo que es comprensible, dado mi historial.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Acababan de llegar a un pasillo sin salida y se habían parado, ambos esperando a que el otro empezase a caminar de vuelta al pasillo principal. Draco miró a Harry de reojo. Por algún motivo, aquel parecía un momento muy íntimo.

El Slytherin empezó a caminar otra vez y Harry le alcanzó enseguida.

-Te toca hacer una pregunta – dijo unos segundos después, rompiendo el silencio. Harry le dedicó una medio sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Creía que el juego de las preguntas te parecía una tontería.

-Vale, pues no me preguntes nada – repuso Draco, levantando un poco la barbilla.

-Que te lo has creído – se burló Harry, dándole un codazo amistoso al chico.

Pensó un momento; no tenía ninguna pregunta planeada. Al cabo de un momento soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que nos conocimos? En el Callejón Diagon, cuando no sabías que yo era Harry Potter.

Draco tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Pensé que estaría bien hacer un amigo antes de llegar a Hogwarts, además de los niños a los que tenía que llamar amigos porque mis padres conocían a los suyos, como Crabbe y Goyle. Pero cuando empecé a hablar y me contestaste con monosílabos me di cuenta de que trabar una amistad no es tan sencillo – explicó.

Harry había pensado muchas veces en aquel encuentro, comparándolo con la enemistad que había nacido entre ellos poco después.

-No te contesté nada porque no tenía ni idea de qué me estabas hablando – admitió –. Y luego empezaste a hablar de que los hijos de muggles no deberían poder aprender magia y eso no me gustó. Yo me había criado con muggles, aunque mis padres fueran magos.

-No lo sabía – contestó Draco. Por su tono de voz parecía el tema estaba incomodándole, pero Harry no quería interrumpir la conversación –. Solo estaba repitiendo lo que había oído en casa.

-Seguiste repitiéndolo durante años – apuntó, pese a saber que al Slytherin no le gustaría oírlo.

-Lo sé – espetó. Harry esperó un momento a que siguiera, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, preguntó: – ¿Alguna vez has creído durante años algo que te habían enseñado solo para darte cuenta después de que los adultos no siempre tienen razón?

Se quedó pensando un momento. Los Dursley le habían hecho creer que era un chico molesto y problemático toda su vida, pero él nunca lo había creído del todo. ¿O sí? No podía recordar si, antes de saber que era un mago, había sido consciente de lo injusta que era su situación. Y después estaba el hecho de que había creído ciegamente a Dumbledore durante años, solo para aprender que el profesor había cometido una gran cantidad de errores a lo largo de su vida. No era exactamente lo que Draco le había preguntado, pero se acercaba lo suficiente.

-Sí – repuso, sin dar más explicaciones.

Era su turno de preguntar, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban al pie de las escaleras del séptimo piso de nuevo.

-Deberíamos irnos ya – apuntó Draco.

-Probablemente sea lo mejor – coincidió. Pero ninguno se movió durante unos segundos. Harry no quería irse; desde que había descubierto que Draco Malfoy era una persona, y no solo un enemigo malvado presente en su vida con el único propósito de complicar las cosas, había querido hablar con él. Oír su versión de los hechos, descubrir cómo era más allá de todo lo que les había pasado.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió Draco, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Y, mirar atrás, bajó las escaleras y se fue.

Harry esperó un momento para asegurarse de que nadie les viera cerca y, a continuación, bajó él también, dirigiéndose a la Torre de Gryffindor. Solo cuando llegó a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de cenar.


	19. Capítulo 18) PEDDO

Draco se despertó sudando cerca de medianoche por culpa de otra estúpida pesadilla. Se destapó y saltó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse la cara. Cuando volvió a su cama, se encontró con que el centro de la almohada estaba desprendiendo más calor del habitual. Metió la mano debajo y sacó el galeón falso, acercándoselo a la cara para leer la letra minúscula.

"Estás despierto"

¿Era una afirmación o una pregunta a la que no le cabían los signos de interrogación? Decidió contestar de todas formas.

"Sí."

"¿Pesadilla?" le llegó la respuesta casi al instante.

Se lo pensó un momento. Seguía dándole miedo abrirse al Gryffindor, pero no tenía sentido mentir; Harry sabía la verdad de todas formas.

"Sí."

"Lo siento."

Dudó un momento y escribió: "¿Y tú?"

"No puedo dormir."

No estaba seguro de qué contestar a eso. Si se ponía a pensar en ello con detenimiento, seguía haciéndosele rarísima la idea de estar hablando con Harry a distancia. Era demasiado... privado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le gustaba saber que era la única persona con la que el Gryffindor se comunicaba de esa forma. Le hacía sentir especial.

Por suerte, Harry siguió escribiendo sin que Draco tuviera que intervenir.

"Mi mente tiene," escribió de forma entrecortada, "miedo ante posib" "les enemigos y" "no puedo relaja" "rme," terminó por fin.

Ah, sí, entendía esa sensación. Él lograba dormirse, pero cualquier sonido a su alrededor bastaba para despertarle con un escalofrío de pánico atravesando su cuerpo.

"Lo siento," contestó al cabo de un momento, repitiendo las palabras del Gryffindor. Bostezando, volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas. Estaba agotado.

"Voy a intentar" "dormir," envió pasado un momento. Metió la moneda bajo la almohada y se tumbó, pero su oreja empezó a calentarse y, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, leyó:

"Buenas noches."

Quería contestar, pero se quedó dormido con la varita en una mano y la moneda en otra.

\--

-Mis padres dicen que en casa no está nevando, pero tengo la esperanza de que nos llevemos un poco de la nieve de Escocia cuando volvamos en el tren – estaba diciendo Pansy. Blaise, Nott y ella habían conseguido convencer a Draco de que saliera a dar una vuelta por los jardines de Hogwarts, que estaban cubiertos de un manto de nieve desde hacía varios días –. Y pensar que ya solo faltan diez días para las vacaciones... Parece que empezamos el curso ayer.

-Yo prefiero que no nieve en Londres. Es bastante molesto – comentó Nott.

-¿Entonces vas a quedarte en la ciudad este año? – intervino Blaise –. Podemos vernos, si quieres. Mi padre y yo también vamos a quedarnos.

Era raro que Nott estuviera con ellos. Draco sabía que no le caía muy bien al chico; de hecho, Millicent era la única persona de octavo con la que solía vérsele ese año. Seguramente el hecho de que su amiga tuviera en aquellos momentos treinta y nueve de fiebre tenía bastante que ver con que Nott hubiera decidido socializar con ellos tres.

-Draco, ¿tú que vas a hacer? – dijo Pansy a su lado –. ¿Vas a volver a casa de tu tía?

-Supongo que sí – se encogió de hombros –. Mi madre sigue allí.

Les había hablado a sus amigos de su tía Andrómeda, pero no había mencionado cómo se habían reencontrado su madre y ella; no quería que supieran que había pasado una noche en la casa de los Weasley. No se sentía con fuerzas para oírles criticar a la única familia que les había abierto sus puertas, aunque no les guardase a los pelirrojos ningún tipo de aprecio.

También les había mencionado a Teddy. Pansy había comentado, simplemente, que detestaba a los niños. Blaise, por otra parte, había empezado a bromear sobre qué características de hombre lobo tendría, siendo hijo de uno. Draco había tenido que convencerle de que no había oído aullidos en la casa durante la noche de luna llena y se había sentido tan desconcertado con respecto a su primito que había decidido no volver a sacar el tema.

Algo le golpeó en la cabeza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sus amigos se pararon y se giraron para mirar hacia atrás, y él hizo lo mismo, un poco más despacio.

No había nadie cerca.

-¿Quién te ha lanzado esa bola de nieve? – preguntó Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

"El estúpido Harry Potter," pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Habrá sido cualquiera – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y retomando la marcha con la esperanza de que sus amigos no le dieran importancia. Por desgracia, no funcionó.

-Me ponen de los nervios – se quejó Pansy, moviendo los brazos con frustración –. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarte en paz? ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que ir a la enfermería desde septiembre? Matones asquerosos.

-No decías lo mismo cuando los matones éramos nosotros – espetó Draco, haciendo callar a la chica.

Por suerte, los chicos cambiaron de tema. Draco no volvió a intervenir en la conversación salvo para asentir cada cierto tiempo a lo que los demás estaban diciendo. Su mente estaba volando de nuevo hacia todas las cosas malas que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía Harry tomarle el pelo lanzándole una bola de nieve cuando, unos años atrás, Draco se había dedicado a insultarle sin compasión?

De pronto, tenía ganas de estar solo para poder hacerse daño.

Se separó del grupo en cuanto atravesaron las puertas de entrada al castillo, perdiéndolos de vista entre la multitud. Se movió por los pasillos tratando de no cruzar la mirada con nadie; no quería provocar a ninguno de esos "matones" a los que Pansy había hecho referencia.

Estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban a los sótanos por un lado y a las mazmorras por otro cuando una voz cerca de su oreja susurró:

-Bu.

-¡Aaagh! – gritó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Unas niñas de su casa que estaban pasando a su lado le lanzaron miradas asustadas y empezaron a caminar más rápido. A su lado, la voz de Harry susurró:

-Ven a los sótanos.

Draco quería estar solo en su cuarto, de verdad. Pero, por algún motivo, se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo la orden del Gryffindor sin oponer resistencia. Atravesó los pasillos a solas, aunque siendo consciente de que un Harry invisible estaba cerca de él, yendo en la misma dirección. Qué sensación tan extraña e incómoda.

Cuando llegó al cuadro del frutero se detuvo y esperó a que los dos Hufflepuffs que estaban saliendo de su sala común se perdieran de vista. Un momento después, Harry estaba de pie a su lado, completamente visible.

-¿Te ha gustado mi bola de nieve? – preguntó con malicia.

-Tienes suerte de que llevase un gorro puesto – masculló él, cruzándose de brazos –. Si me hubieras mojado el pelo serías hombre muerto.

-Vanidoso – bromeó el Gryffindor, levantando la mano para revolver el pelo de Draco. Él movió el brazo para detenerle y se apartó hacia atrás.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Harry puso cara de pena, pero Draco no se dejó convencer. Su pelo era sagrado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar lo agradable que había sido sentir los dedos de Harry entrelazándose entre sus mechones mientras se abrazaban. Sintió un escalofrío de placer en su estómago al recordarlo, y estuvo seguro de que se había puesto rojo. Tenía que cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué hacías siguiéndome a escondidas, de todas formas? – inquirió, mirando hacia otro lado con desinterés y haciendo uso de su perfeccionado tono sarcástico –. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿No tienes más amigos?

-Mis amigos saben que me gusta estar solo – repuso el Gryffindor, sacudiendo la mano como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No veo que estés solo ahora mismo – comentó, levantando una ceja.

-Ya, bueno. Estaba paseando y pensé que, como ya hace unos días que tuvimos aquella conversación...

Dejó la frase colgada en el aire, pero lanzó una mirada hacia el cuadro del frutero y luego le miró a él.

Draco captó el mensaje al instante. Se giró para mirar el cuadro e imaginar cómo sería atravesarlo y encontrarse cara a cara con tropecientos elfos. Un retortijón de nervios revolvió su estómago.

-Todavía no estoy listo – dijo bruscamente. Se giró para marcharse y oyó a Harry murmurar, poco convencido:

-Oh, lo siento.

\--

El Gryffindor no volvió a sacar el tema durante la siguiente semana. Volvieron a mandarse mensajes cortos a través de sus galeones; Harry parecía empeñado en preguntarle si estaba bien todos los días, y Draco trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no le afectaba para nada; incluso de que era molesto. Pero lo cierto era que, cada vez que sentía la moneda calentándose en su bolsillo, la misma sensación de calidez que había sentido al abrazar a Harry volvía a extenderse por su estómago.

"No siento nada", se repetía. "No me hace ilusión que se preocupe por mí. No siento nada por Harry Potter".

\--

Era el último viernes de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Draco, como siempre, estaba sentado al fondo de la clase de Defensa con Pansy y Blaise, escuchando la explicación de la profesora sobre los _Lethifolds_ y garabateando en su pergamino. Normalmente le daba miedo oír las explicaciones sobre las criaturas oscuras, aunque jamás lo habría admitido en voz alta. Las clases acerca de los _Dementores_ habían sido especialmente duras. Los _Lethifolds_ , en cambio, eran criaturas que solo podían vivir en los trópicos. A Draco siempre le habían gustado los climas fríos y no tenía ninguna intención de pisar un trópico en su vida, así que no estaba prestando especial atención a aquella explicación.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, estuviera distraído también por culpa del chico moreno con gafas que estaba tomando apuntes en primera fila.

-Eso es todo por hoy – dijo la profesora cuando quedaban pocos minutos de clase –. Recordad que espero de vosotros que practiquéis durante las navidades los hechizos que hemos aprendido, en especial el encantamiento _Patronus_. Habéis tenido tiempo para dominarlo, por lo que en enero empezaremos a practicar el envío de mensajes a distancia a través de dicho encantamiento. Los que no seáis capaces de hacerlo os quedaréis atrás en este aspecto de la asignatura. Podéis iros. Nos vemos en enero.

La gente empezó a recoger y a levantarse. Draco lanzó sus cosas dentro de su mochila de cualquier manera y salió del aula sin esperar a sus amigos. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse al día en aquella asignatura si ni siquiera era capaz de crear un _Patronus_ no corpóreo?

Decidió escabullirse a su hueco en la pared; allí nadie le encontraría. Una vez dentro, apoyó la mochila contra la pared del fondo, se sentó y sacó su varita.

- _Expecto Patronum_.

No ocurrió nada, como era de esperar. Ni siquiera había pensado en nada concreto.

Se concentró en sus recuerdos felices, a pesar de que ninguno de los que se le ocurrían había funcionado hasta entonces. Pensó en el instante en que supo que no volvería a Azkaban, que era libre, y volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que no se había sentido feliz en aquel momento.

Pensó en Teddy acunado entre sus brazos en agosto, dormido, mientras su tía y su madre tomaban algo en otra habitación. Aquel recuerdo sí que le hacía sentir bien; relajado, al menos. Pero no era suficiente.

Otra imagen se coló en su mente. La de Harry, levantándolo del suelo y diciéndole que quería ser su amigo, que podían tratarse por sus nombres de pila. Harry abrazándole, y la conocida sensación en su estómago. Harry levantando la mano para despeinarle. Simplemente Harry.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Una nube plateada salió de su varita. No tomó forma de escudo, ni mucho menos de animal, pero se mantuvo en el aire unos instantes antes de desaparecer, flotando justo delante de su cara.

Draco sintió satisfacción. ¡Por fin lo había conseguido! Había logrado completar el primer paso para llegar a conjurar un _Patronus_ y, al mismo tiempo, había encontrado una utilidad a las emociones que le estaban asaltando desde hacía días. Fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía por el Gryffindor, ahora tenía una razón de ser.

Salió del hueco sintiéndose más optimista que antes, decidido a seguir el consejo de la profesora y practicar durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Tenía esperanzas renovadas; Pansy no había logrado mucho más que una nube, así que Draco todavía estaba a tiempo de superarla.

Caminó hacia las mazmorras. Quería contarles a sus amigos lo que acababa de conseguir, dejando de lado, claro, el recuerdo que había usado. También tenía que hacer el equipaje, porque se marchaban el sábado a las 11 y todavía no había terminado de guardar su ropa.

-¡ _Densaugeo_! – oyó que gritaba alguien detrás de él. Se giró justo cuando el hechizo lo golpeó, pero no vio quién lo había lanzado. Solo una capa y una melena perdiéndose detrás de una esquina.

Había varios alumnos más por allí, pero ningún profesor, por supuesto. Y todos se estaban riendo. "Normal," pensó con cansancio mientras sentía cómo sus dientes crecían, y crecían, hasta tocar su propio ombligo. "Yo también me reí de Granger cuando le lancé este mismo hechizo."

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando a los demás, y se dirigió a la enfermería, tapándose los dientes como pudo con los brazos. Por supuesto, nadie le ayudó.

\--

-Señor Malfoy, no tengo toda la tarde. ¿Es así como tenías los dientes antes del incidente o no? – preguntó, exasperada, la Señora Pomfrey.

Draco siguió mirándose en el espejo, ignorando a la mujer, que había empezado a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo. Su aspecto era mucho más importante que el tiempo de la bruja.

-Me parece que eran medio milímetro más largos – concluyó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Ya has dicho eso las últimas tres veces – apuntó ella con tono borde –, y luego volviste a pedirme que los encogiera. Esta es la última vez que te los modifico, ¿está claro?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Había estado curándose él mismo siempre que era posible para no agotar la paciencia de la mujer y no llamar su atención. ¿No podía ser más amable con él para una vez que volvía?

-Olvídalo – espetó, apartándose el espejo de la cara y levantándose –. Están bien así.

Salió de la enfermería. El proceso de encogimiento había ido muy despacio, por lo que ya debía de ser la hora de la cena. Tenía hambre, pero no quería entrar en el Gran Comedor en aquel momento. No sabiendo que probablemente todo el colegio querría fijarse en sus dientes para ver si eran diferentes.

Cuando estaba llegando a las mazmorras, lo detuvo una fuerza invisible.

-¡Draco! – dijo la voz de Harry delante de él –. He visto que estabas en la enfermería. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – contestó él, tal vez demasiado rápido, tratando de apartarse para seguir caminando. Pero Harry tenía ventaja. Aprovechó su invisibilidad para posicionarse delante de él cada vez que intentaba rodearle –. ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Déjame pasar!

La idea de que el Gryffindor viera sus dientes en ese momento, antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo de mirarse al espejo media hora más hasta estar seguro de que seguían como siempre, le aterraba.

-La Señora Pomfrey te los ha dejado como antes, no te preocupes – le llegó la voz de Harry, aún delante de él. ¿Cómo conseguía saber en qué estaba pensando?

-Me da igual – soltó, presa de los nervios.

-No es verdad. Eres un vanidoso.

-Harry, quítate esa estúpida capa. El pasillo está desierto.

Oyó un suspiro de exasperación.

-¿Si me la quito hablarás conmigo? – preguntó.

-Eres insoportable, Potter.

Un segundo después, tenía ante sí a un Harry muy visible.

-Voy a tomarme eso como un sí.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Draco, resignándose a su suerte.

-Decirte que lo siento. No merecías que te lanzasen ese hechizo.

Draco bufó.

-Yo mismo se lo lancé a tu amiga hace años, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado?

Harry levantó las cejas.

-No lo he olvidado. Pero tú has cambiado desde entonces.

-Harry – dijo, oyendo una nota de desesperación y de desesperanza en su propia voz pero no pudiendo hacer nada por evitarlo –, no soy mejor que el resto de matones.

-Pero quieres serlo – apuntó el Gryffindor.

-Ya sabes que sí.

-¿A qué esperas, entonces?

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir? Miró a Harry, que se había girado ligeramente y, por su expresión corporal, parecía a punto de empezar a caminar hacia las cocinas.

Iba a decirle que no de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de negarse y salir corriendo, de dejar al chico tirado en el pasillo. Pero algo dentro de él le estaba diciendo que tenía que contradecir a Harry; tenía que demostrarle que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como pedir perdón. Así que se echó a andar hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-Oh, por Salazar. Acabemos con esto.

A su lado, Harry volvió a cubrirse con la capa y le siguió.

Draco avanzó con resolución a través de los pasillos desiertos y llegó al cuadro del frutero. Levantó la mano y, dudando un momento, preguntó.

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Claro – respondió la voz de Harry a su lado.

Tomó aire y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, hizo cosquillas a la pera.

Abrió la puerta y entró en las cocinas. Las cuatro mesas, que hasta entonces solo había visto vacías, estaban llenas de postres, tal y como solían estarlo las del Gran Comedor cuando se terminaban los platos principales.

Al principio, los elfos estaban tan atareados levitando más y más postres hacia las mesas que no se fijaron en su presencia, ni en la de Harry, que ahora estaba de pie a su lado. Sin embargo, pronto se desató el caos.

-¡Harry Potter!

-¡Ahora mismo le atendemos, señor Potter!

-¿Quiere un postre?

Más y más elfos se fueron acercando a él para rodearle mientras el resto terminaba su trabajo. Harry, negando con la cabeza, trató de calmarlos.

-Mi amigo Draco y yo vamos a cenar aquí, si os parece bien.

Empezaron a llegarle miradas y los elfos simplemente asintieron. No se atrevían a decirle nada a Draco. Estaban asustados. Sabían que él no dudaría en agredirles si no cumplían sus órdenes.

Por algún motivo, ese pensamiento le hizo sentir asqueado.

Harry y él se sentaron en una de las mesas justo cuando la comida desaparecía de los platos para aparecer en el comedor. Draco dejó que el Gryffindor pidiera la comida, temiendo que, si intentaba interaccionar con los elfos, volvería a cometer un error. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegó su comida, y Harry le habló de todo y nada mientras cenaban.

Cuando terminaron, dos elfos se acercaron a ellos para retirar sus platos y un tercero se inclinó ante ellos antes de preguntarles:

-¿Desean algo más?

Harry pidió un poco de pastel de postre, y Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza. Cuando el elfo volvió a retirarse, Harry se giró para mirarle.

-Ese es el elfo con el que te tropezaste el otro día. Su nombre es Tabby.

Draco asintió, su estómago revolviéndose por los nervios ante la idea de tener que disculparse. Se mordió el labio y esperó a que el elfo, Tabby, volviera con el postre de Harry. Cuando lo hizo, el elfo dejó el plato sobre la mesa y volvió a girarse para marcharse con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante en una posición de respeto.

-Esto... espera – farfulló Draco, dirigiéndose a él. Tabby se giró al instante, mirándole con miedo, esperando en silencio su orden. Draco tragó saliva, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta –. Quiero... quiero pedirte perdón. El otro día te traté muy mal.

-¡Oh, no pasa nada! – gritó el elfo con su vocecilla aguda –. Fue culpa de Tabby, señor. Tabby estaba en medio. Usted no tuvo la culpa de nada.

-Pero te insulté – insistió él –. No pensé que estuviera mal en aquel momento, pero ahora me arrepiento. Harry me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que me comporté mal.

-¡S-señor! – exclamó Tabby. Draco pudo ver que había lágrimas en aquellos ojos tremendamente abiertos y que le observaban con incredulidad.

Sintió algo dentro de él ante la mirada del elfo. Era una sensación agradable. Decidido, siguió hablando, mirando fijamente al elfo para tratar de olvidarse de que Harry lo estaba presenciando todo.

-Tabby – dijo, levantando una mano. El elfo se encogió, temiendo un golpe, pero Draco la apoyó sobre su hombro con mucha suavidad, mirándole a los ojos –. No mereces que nadie te pegue ni te insulte. Ni siquiera un mago de sangre pura como yo. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó de dentro la chapa que Harry le había regalado. Se la entregó a Tabby, quien movió su mano muy despacio, como si temiera que se tratase de una broma pesada, y empezó a llorar en cuanto rozó la chapa con las puntas de sus dedos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, señor! – gritaba una y otra vez, acunando el objeto contra su pecho. Cuando pudo parar de berrear, pestañeó un par de veces y se limpió la cara con sus harapos. Se puso la chapa a la altura del pecho y volvió a mirar a Draco con los ojos como platos.

\- No toleres que vuelva a tratarte mal. Ni yo ni nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-sí – tartamudeó Tabby. Sus ojos estaban brillando.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a leer las expresiones faciales de los elfos domésticos, pero supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba siendo observado con admiración. Casi adoración. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y le llenó una sensación de satisfacción y felicidad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

A su lado, Harry se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Tabby. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Tabby. Y todos los demás – dijo, levantando la voz para que se le oyera por toda la cocina. Todos los elfos estaban mirándoles fijamente con expresiones que variaban desde la incredulidad hasta la envidia –. Necesito que me hagáis un favor. Lo que acaba de pasar tiene que quedar entre nosotros. No se lo contéis a Hermione ni a nadie más, ¿vale?

-¡Por supuesto, Harry Potter! – contestó el elfo, asintiendo con vehemencia. A su alrededor, todos los elfos lo imitaron.

-Gracias – dijo el Gryffindor, poniéndose otra vez de pie. Miró a Draco –. ¿Vamos?

Él asintió, demasiado impactado para hablar. Salió él primero de la cocina y, tras asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba desierto, le indicó a Harry que le siguiera.

-Eso ha sido genial – comentó el chico, apoyándose en la pared –. Has estado increíble. Ahora Tabby te adora.

Draco notó que se le subían los colores. Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ante Harry; tenía un orgullo que proteger.

-Una palabra de esto, Potter – levantó la barbilla, empleando un tono amenazador poco convincente –, y desearás no haber nacido – terminó, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Eres incorregible – susurró el Gryffindor a su espalda, cubriéndose con la capa y desapareciendo de su lado.


	20. Capítulo 19) Quien tú no sabes

Hermione y Ron se creyeron la versión oficial, por supuesto: que había sido Harry quien había convencido a un nuevo elfo para que se uniera a la P.E.D.D.O. Hermione se había puesto tan contenta que había accedido a ayudar a Harry con sus deberes de Pociones durante las vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres amigos, junto con Neville y Luna, fueron llevados hasta Hogsmeade para coger el tren que les llevaría a King's Cross.

-No tiene sentido – se quejó Harry, temiendo tener que pasar toda la tarde en el mismo compartimento que sus amigos–. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente aparecernos en la Madriguera?

-Porque no todos tenemos la licencia para aparecernos – suspiró Neville, abatido.

-Acaba de llegarle la nota del último examen y no ha aprobado – susurró Luna a su lado.

-Aún así, los que sí la tenemos... – empezó. Pero fue interrumpido por Hermione, que levantó la voz.

-El viaje en tren es la forma de llegar y salir de Hogwarts desde que los muggles inventaron la locomotora de vapor y se popularizó su uso, a mediados del siglo XIX – explicó con su mejor tono de profesora –. Los magos observaron que era un buen método de transporte, que permitiría a los alumnos conocerse y tener tiempo de ponerse al día con sus amigos antes de llegar un año más al colegio, y para despedirse antes de las vacaciones. Construyeron una vía que conectase Hogsmeade con el área industrial más importante de la época en el país, que es donde se encuentra hoy la estación de King's Cross. Desde entonces, es una tradición que nos reunamos y despidamos dentro del tren.

Harry suspiró con exasperación, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado en primer lugar. Ron, que estaba de pie a su lado, le dio una palmadita de comprensión en la espalda, pero no dijo nada.

-Eso es realmente interesante, Hermione – contestó Luna, en cambio.

-Lo he leído Historia de Hogwarts – repuso su amiga, sonriendo a la Ravenclaw, agradecida por su interés.

-¿Cuentan también cómo llegó al lago el calamar gigante? – se interesó Luna.

Y así, sin más, estaban entrando todos juntos en un compartimento del tren escuchando la "fascinante", según Neville y Luna, historia del calamar.

El viaje se le hizo más llevadero que el de septiembre. Sus amigos le dejaron bastante tranquilo, e incluso se sintió con ánimo de intervenir en las conversaciones de vez en cuando. A ratos, se dedicaba a observar la puerta del compartimento, pensando en otro amigo suyo; uno con el pelo tan claro que parecía plateado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Volvería a casa de Andrómeda a pasar la Navidad? Harry se sintió algo estúpido. Durante las tardes en las que Draco y él se habían visto y habían jugado a hacerse preguntas, no se había interesado ni una vez por aquel tema; no había tratado de averiguar dónde estaba viviendo Narcisa, ni a dónde iba a volver él cuando no estuviera en Hogwarts.

-Voy al baño –. Se levantó de su asiento y salió del compartimento, caminando hacia el aseo más cercano que encontró. Una vez dentro, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la moneda falsa y su varita. ¿Qué iba a preguntar, exactamente?

Tras pensarlo un momento, escribió:

"¿A dónde vas?"

Deseó que la pregunta fuera lo bastante clara. Había querido escribir "¿Vuelves a casa de Andrómeda?", pero, obviamente, el mensaje no habría cabido en la moneda, y quería mandar la pregunta en un solo mensaje por si el Slytherin no podía leerla en ese momento.

Esperó un par de minutos, pero no le llegó ninguna respuesta. Draco debía de estar acompañado. Harry volvió a salir del baño y se dirigió al compartimento de nuevo con resignación.

La moneda no se calentó hasta que el tren empezó a detenerse cerca de la estación de King's Cross. Mientras sus amigos estaban distraídos recogiendo su equipaje y cambiándose de ropa, sacó el galeón de su bolsillo y leyó:

"Andrómeda."

Llegaron a la Madriguera un rato después, junto con Arthur, y se encontraron a Molly esperándolos con la mesa llena de comida. Ron y Ginny le dieron un beso a su madre, y Harry y Hermione se quedaron atrás. La chica estaba sonriendo mientras observaba a su novio.

Tras unos segundos, Molly soltó a sus hijos y caminó hacia ellos, abrazándolos a los dos a la vez.

-Bienvenidos a casa – dijo, sonriendo y plantando un beso en la mejilla de Hermione y otro en la suya.

\--

Al día siguiente, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y él fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Ron se había ofrecido a comprar los regalos de Harry para que él no tuviera que salir, pero Harry se había negado. No le hacía demasiada ilusión ser el centro de atención de sus fans, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que no podía pasarse toda la vida escondido. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la fama, y desear sencillamente que llegase el día en que la gente dejase de sorprenderse al verle por la calle.

Entraron los cuatro juntos en Sortilegios Weasley. Molly no había exagerado al contarles que allí dentro apenas se podía caminar. Al parecer, aquellos días la tienda de George estaba teniendo más clientela que nunca. Todo el mundo quería comprar allí los regalos de Navidad. De hecho, Harry no tendría que compartir dormitorio más que la noche de Nochebuena, porque George iba a quedarse en el apartamento durante las vacaciones para trabajar hasta tarde.

Sorprendentemente, Harry consiguió comprar regalos para todos sus amigos sin que más de tres o cuatro desconocidos se parasen a hablar con él. Todo el mundo parecía embelesado con los nuevos inventos de George; desde papel de regalo que se doblaba para convertirse en un duende navideño cuando abrías el regalo y se ponía a cantar, hasta pulseras que se calentaban solas cuando la persona que te gustaba estaba cerca. Y, por supuesto, todo tipo de artículos de broma.

-¡Hola, Harry! – dijo alguien a su espalda. Él se giró, temiendo un encuentro incómodo con algún fan, y se encontró cara a cara con Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos en Hogwarts.

-¡Lee! – exclamó –. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajar. George me ha contratado como ayudante en la tienda – explicó el chico, colocando una caja llena de varitas falsas en uno de los estantes.

-Oh, ya veo. No me extraña que no pudiera atender él solo a tanta gente – comentó. Se dio cuenta de su error al ver la expresión de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Lee.

-Esto... sí, exacto. Has vuelto a Hogwarts este año, ¿no? – cambió de tema el chico. Estaba claro que no quería hablar de Fred. Harry, la verdad, tampoco quería.

-Sí, estoy en octavo.

-Octavo, qué raro suena – respondió, volviendo a usar su tono de voz amistoso –. En fin, aunque ahora McGonagall sea la directora estoy seguro de que no te vendrán mal alguno que otro de nuestros productos –. Y, de un momento a otro, Lee estaba enseñándole los mejores inventos de George y haciéndole descuentos en todos ellos.

Cuando volvieron a la Madriguera estaba anocheciendo. Sus amigos subieron a su cuarto a guardar los regalos hasta el día de Navidad y cambiarse, pero él estaba agotado y optó por sentarse en el sofá y levitar sus cosas hasta el dormitorio. Los demás volvieron a bajar y se unieron a él, empezando dos partidas de ajedrez; Ron contra Hermione y Harry contra Ginny.

Harry se encontró con que era capaz de poner algo de interés en el juego, a pesar de que su mente seguía volando y una parte de él quería estar solo. Sin embargo, sus intentos no dieron sus frutos; Ginny le ganó con facilidad.

Estaba a punto de pedir la revancha cuando alguien se apareció fuera de la Madriguera.

Al primer sonido parecido a una explosión lo siguieron seis o siete más, y alguien llamó a la puerta. Arthur se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y fue a abrir, varita en mano. El _flash_ de una cámara cegó al hombre al instante.

-¿Está Harry Potter en esta casa? – preguntó, casi gritando, una voz femenina.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡¡Señor Potter!! – gritó otra. Alguien se asomó por encima del hombro de Arthur, quien estaba tratando de cerrar la puerta antes de que una horda de periodistas entrasen en su casa.

Molly bajó corriendo las escaleras al oír el escándalo que se estaba armando en el salón. Llegó justo a tiempo de ver cómo un periodista conseguía colarse en el salón y correr hasta donde Harry y los demás seguían sentados. A su lado volaba una libreta con una pluma como la que había visto usar a Rita Skeeter, que estaba escribiendo furiosamente incluso antes de que él empezase a hablar.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu primer trimestre en Hogwarts, señor Potter? – preguntó. Sin darle tiempo a contestar, siguió lanzando más y más preguntas, que se mezclaron con otras que venían de la gente de la puerta –. ¿Te tratan los profesores de forma diferente? ¿Recuerdas la Batalla de Hogwarts cuando vas a cenar por las noches?

-¿Qué opinas de que haya alumnos de Slytherin que hayan vuelto para cursar octavo?

-¿Por qué no has salido a Hogsmeade en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que se os permite salir?

-¿Estás interesado en alguna chica ahora que tu mente no está ocupada con Quien Tú Sabes?

Harry, que se había puesto de pie para enfrentarse a los periodistas y había indicado a sus amigos con un movimiento de mano que permanecieran sentados, no reaccionó a ninguna pregunta hasta que el periodista que estaba ante él lanzó esa última. Al oír al hombre llamando a Voldemort por aquel estúpido nombre, la rabia dentro de él pudo más que la pasividad.

-¿Quien yo sé? Lo siento, no sé de quién me estás hablando – espetó, tratando de usar un tono perfectamente inocente.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto. El periodista se lo quedó mirando con cara de confusión y perplejidad.

-¡¿C-cómo?! – tartamudeó –. Señor Potter, estoy hablando de Quien... de... ¡de Quien Tú Sabes!

Harry se rascó la barbilla y miró hacia el techo, fingiendo que estaba tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Hmmm– caviló –. Lo siento, no sé de quién me hablas. Vas a tener que ser más específico.

-¡S-será posible! – exclamó el hombre, horrorizado –. ¡Me refiero a Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado!

-¿Por qué no debe ser nombrado?

El periodista estaba tan confuso y alterado que se puso rojo, y empezó a balbucear cuando trató de contestar. Molly aprovechó el momento de confusión para intervenir.

-Señor, salga de mi casa ahora mismo si no quiere que le denuncie por allanamiento de morada – amenazó, varita en mano, mientras caminaba hacia él.

El hombre no se lo pensó dos veces; prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta. Los demás periodistas, a los que Arthur había logrado contener, se dieron por satisfechos cuando vieron que su compañero salía de la casa y se marcharon, creyendo, seguramente, que tendrían alguna noticia jugosa para el periódico.

Harry volvió a sentarse.

-Quiero la revancha – le dijo a Ginny sin más, esperando que todo el mundo cambiase de tema. No funcionó.

-¡Eso ha sido genial, tío! – exclamó Ron, observando a Harry con los ojos como platos –. Pero... no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ha venido aquí hoy toda esa gente a interrogarte?

-Porque no pueden hacerlo en Hogwarts – repuso Arthur –. McGonagall estuvo en el Ministerio antes de que empezase el curso, asegurándose de que la entrada de periodistas en los terrenos del colegio fuera multada.

-No querrá que todos esos niños tengan que recordar todo el sufrimiento que han vivido – añadió Molly, asintiendo con solemnidad.

-Y como Harry no ha ido a Hogsmeade ni una vez – repuso Hermione –, esta ha sido su primera oportunidad. Aparte del verano, claro. Pero en verano estaban ocupados escribiendo sobre los casos de los mortífagos.

Ginny empezó a reírse de repente, haciéndolos callar a todos.

-"No sé de quién me estás hablando" – dijo, hablando entre carcajadas y haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos –. Menuda cara se le quedó al tipo ese. Harry, eres genial.

A su lado, Hermione y Ron también empezaron a reírse. Molly y Arthur no tardaron en unirse, sonriendo también y sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry sintió que sus labios se levantaban ligeramente y bufó. Lo cierto era que la cara del periodista había sido una auténtica obra de arte.


	21. Capítulo 20) Navidad

Su habitación en la casa de Andrómeda era pequeña, pero eso le hacía sentir seguro. Había transfigurado las cortinas para que fueran plateadas, lo que, combinado con la ropa de cama verde, le daba un toque de Slytherin. El colchón era cómodo, los cuadros de paisajes que colgaban de las paredes eran agradables y las vistas al jardín le relajaban.

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para contrarrestar el llanto de Teddy que atravesaba las paredes noche tras noche. Parecía que el bebé estaba haciéndole la competencia a Draco, tratando de ver quién era capaz de dormir peor. La única noche en la que consiguió no darle vueltas a las cosas hasta la madrugada y quedarse dormido, se despertó pocas horas después oyendo los berridos de su primo.

La mañana del 23 de diciembre, Draco se sentía extremadamente cansado. Aún así, se duchó y vistió antes de salir de su cuarto, como hacía siempre, y bajó las escaleras para desayunar con su madre.

-No, Molly, tú ya nos invitaste durante en verano – le llegó la voz de su tía desde del salón –. Ahora me toca a mí invitaros a vosotros.

-¡Pero Andrómeda! ¿Cómo vas a invitarnos a todos a tu casa? –respondió, escandalizada, la voz de la señora Weasley.

Draco se asomó por la puerta del salón. Su tía Andy estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, en la que flotaba la cabeza de la mujer.

-Tengo espacio de sobra, Molly, querida.

-Andrómeda – insistió la voz de la señora Weasley –, estamos hablando de Arthur, mis cinco hijos, mi hija, mis dos nueras, Harry y yo; todos en tu comedor.

-Con Draco, Narcisa, Teddy y yo, sumaríamos quince personas. Como ya he dicho, tengo espacio de sobra – sonrió su tía.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. "Que diga que no, por favor. Que diga que no..."

-Bueno, supongo que me has convencido – le llegó la voz desde la chimenea –. Nos vemos el día de Navidad, entonces. ¡Pero pienso poner yo el postre!

Andy soltó una carcajada.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos, Molly.

El hambre de Draco se disipó con un retortijón de barriga. Volvió a subir a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada con cuidado de no despeinarse el pelo recién lavado. Tras unos segundos, tomó aire a través de la almohada, con dificultad, y lo dejó salir de forma entrecortada. Sintió cómo su serpiente se inquietaba una vez más y empezaba, poco a poco, a apretar por dentro.

"¿Por qué ha tenido que invitar a Harry?" se preguntó, sintiéndose miserable. "Necesito olvidarme de él, despejarme la mente, superar de una vez las tonterías que me hace sentir".

Sí, Harry le hacía sentir cosas. Y Draco nunca había sentido nada por nadie. Siempre había dado por hecho que se debía a que nadie era lo bastante bueno para él, pero en aquel momento, mientras pensaba en el estúpido Gryffindor, lo único que podía sentir era que él no era lo bastante bueno para nadie. Y mucho menos para _Harry Potter_. ¿Qué derecho tenía él, un mortífago cobarde y un traidor, a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que veía a Harry? Harry, que era tan... tan _bueno_. Casi siempre.

Se quedó tirado allí, tratando de controlar y entender sus emociones, durante un buen rato. Y cuando bajó a desayunar, lo hizo solo porque sabía que su madre se preocuparía por él.

Decidió aprovechar esa tarde para estudiar, ya que no podría hacerlo durante Nochebuena ni Navidad. Después de comer, se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación, sacó de su mochila su pluma, tinta y pergaminos y lo ordenó todo sobre la mesa. Decidió empezar por Pociones, ya que era la asignatura que más le gustaba.

Un rato después, al terminar con Pociones, sacó los apuntes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Empezó a leerlos por encima, pero sabía que lo que realmente necesitaba hacer era practicar el encantamiento _Patronus_ , por lo querebuscó entre sus hojas de pergamino hasta encontrar aquella en la que había apuntado sus recuerdos felices. Releyó la lista:

•El día que me llegó mi carta de Hogwarts.

•Mi madre enviándome golosinas todas las mañanas en primero.

•El viaje a Francia.

•El día que me hicieron Prefecto.

•El momento en que me dijeron que estaba libre de todos los cargos.

•El día que me dijo que quería ser mi amigo.

Draco había evitado escribir el nombre de Harry en aquella lista para no pensar demasiado en él, pero de poco sirvió. Su mente voló hacia el Gryffindor al instante. Suprimiendo un suspiro de frustración, movió su varita en círculos y trató de conjurar un _Patronus_ mientras pensaba en él. Una nube muy pequeña apareció en el aire, pero se disipó casi al instante.

-Aghhh – gruñó, inclinándose hacia delante. Apoyó su brazo encima del montón de pergaminos y puso su cabeza encima de él, tumbándose sobre sus apuntes –. Tengo que conseguirlo.

Volvió a leer la lista, así como el resto de sus apuntes, sin levantar la cabeza. Lo intentó de nuevo; nada.

Se quedó ahí tirado un rato, con la vista clavada en la pared. Necesitaba pensar en algún otro recuerdo, pero todo lo que se le ocurría era doloroso, o triste, o estaba ya en el pasado. ¿De qué le servía pensar en un viaje genial con sus padres, si ahora su padre estaba en la cárcel y su madre no podía entrar en su propia casa? No, tenía que pensar en algo reciente.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido el último día de clase. Cómo aquel elfo, Tabby, le había mirado con admiración por algo que él, Draco, había hecho. Se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo...

Agitó la varita en el aire.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Una nueva nube se formó en el aire, y esa vez se mantuvo algunos segundos antes de desaparecer. Motivado, Draco siguió intentándolo, pensando en ese recuerdo. Aunque no llegó a conjurar ningún escudo real, consiguió conjurar unas cuantas nubes más.

\--

El día de Nochebuena fue bastante tranquilo. Su familia y él se pasaron la tarde en el salón, sentados alrededor de la chimenea, y Andy les contó historias de cuando su hija, la madre de Teddy, era pequeña. Su madre también contó historias de Draco; él, muerto de vergüenza, deseó que su madre se callase, pero la dejó seguir. Era mejor que se las contase todas a su tía, y no al día siguiente, delante de todos sus invitados. Delante de _Harry_.

Esa noche, cuando Andy consiguió que Teddy terminara de comerse los trocitos de pollo que le había servido en un plato de plástico, sacó al bebé de la trona y lo acunó.

-Es hora de dormir, Teddy – canturreó en voz baja –. ¡Esta noche viene Papá Noel! ¡Van a ser tus primeras navidades! – dijo con el tono de voz que siempre usaba para hablar al bebé.

Éste respondió con un balbuceo, y su pelo se volvió de pronto de rubio casi plateado. Él, que a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado al extraño hábito de su primo, se desarrimó de la mesa para que su tía pudiera poner al bebé en su regazo.

-Agadadagaga – balbuceó, sentado en sus rodillas, el pequeño. Estiró uno de sus brazos y Draco acercó su mano, permitiendo que agarrase su pulgar con los deditos de su mano izquierda. Se aseguró de mantener sujeto al bebé con su otra mano para que no se cayera hacia atrás.

-Espero que duermas bien esta noche – murmuró él, hablando más consigo mismo que con Teddy –, porque necesito descansar.

Su madre trató de tomar al bebé para llevárselo a su habitación y acostarlo, pero éste se negó a alejarse de Draco, así que tuvo que levantarse y llevarlo él mismo hasta su cuna. Se quedó allí, observando al pequeño y cantándole una canción de cuna en voz muy baja, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. En cuando Teddy se durmió, su pelo se volvió de un color marrón claro y ondulado; su forma natural.

Draco se acostó poco después, sucumbiendo al agotamiento a pesar de los nervios que sentía por lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

\--

Se despertó por la mañana algo más descansado. Se duchó y peinó con esmero, escogiendo una de sus mejores túnicas para la ocasión. Cuando bajó al salón, se encontró con que su madre, su tía y su primo estaban ya allí.

-Draco, te estábamos esperando – le dijo su madre, con tono amable.

Su tía y ella habían comprado cosas la una para la otra. También habían envuelto algunos juguetes y ropa para Teddy, y había un montoncito de regalos, en una esquina, que eran para él.

 _-¡Genial! ¡Seguro que tengo más regalos que Crabbe y Goyle juntos! – se emocionó Draco, al entrar en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy y encontrarse con un árbol rodeado de paquetes de colores._ _-Vamos a abrirlos todos juntos, cariño – dijo su madre, sonriendo y sentándose con él frente al árbol, en el suelo. Su padre, sentado en su sillón de diseñador, leía El Profeta sin hacerles caso –. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ven aquí ahora mismo – le reprendió su madre._ _Suspirando, su padre se levantó y se acercó a donde estaban ellos. Recogió uno de los paquetes del suelo y se lo entregó a Draco, diciendo:_ _-Espero que te lo ganes con tus notas, hijo._ _Asintiendo, Draco lo abrió para descubrir, en su interior, un equipo de mantenimiento para escobas._ _-Para que lo lleves a Hogwarts cuando estés en segundo – explicó su padre –, junto con la mejor escoba del mercado._ _Draco sonrió, encantado. "Tendré una escoba mejor que la de Potter," se dijo, saboreando las palabras en su mente._

-Vamos a abrirlos todos juntos, cariño – dijo su madre, como si hubiera revivido el recuerdo de la Navidad de 1991 a la vez que él y estuviera recitando sus propias palabras. Le tendió a Teddy uno de sus paquetes, y el pequeño, en los brazos de Andy, empezó a imitar a su abuela, tratando de arrancar el papel para revelar lo que había dentro. Acto seguido, su madre le pasó a Draco un regalo que era para él. De pronto, por algún motivo, le entró el pánico.

-Tengo hambre – se excusó, rechazando el paquete y saliendo de la habitación –, seguid sin mí. Los abro luego.

No quería abrir regalos. No merecía regalos.

Se metió en la cocina y se sirvió un poco del desayuno que estaba esperándole. No tenía hambre en absoluto, pero se forzó a comer por si su madre iba a buscarle.

Cuando, unas horas después, llegaron los invitados para comer, el pequeño montoncito seguía intacto bajo el árbol, en una esquina del salón.

\--

Allí había más Weasleys de los que Draco recordaba de Hogwarts. Uno de los que no conocía estaba casado con Fleur Delacour, y otro, por algún motivo, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras. Draco trató de no quedarse mirando a ese último. Había otro al que recordaba porque había sido Prefecto durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y luego, por supuesto, estaban Ron, Ginny, y uno de los gemelos, a los que Draco también había conocido. Granger y Harry también estaban allí.

Cuando se sentaron todos en el comedor, Draco se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había acordado con Harry que su amistad fuese un secreto. Él no le había contado nada a Pansy y Blaise, y suponía que Granger y Weasley tampoco estaban al tanto porque Harry les había pedido discreción a los elfos domésticos de las cocinas. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraban en una situación en la que todos se estaban tratando con familiaridad. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar él con el Gryffindor? ¿Tenía que ignorarle? ¿Saludarle? ¿Insultarle?

Lanzó una mirada furtiva al otro lado de la mesa, donde el chico estaba sentado con Teddy en sus rodillas. Harry no tardó en encontrarse con su mirada, y la comisura de su labio se movió un poco hacia arriba en una especie de saludo discreto. El Gryffindor estaba reconociendo que su amistad seguía en pie, pero no estaba proclamándolo: quería que fuera un secreto. Draco no podía quejarse. ¿Quién querría ser conocido como "el héroe que se hizo amigo de un mortífago"?

No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, pero lo ignoró y empezó a comer en cuanto todo el mundo se hubo servido.

Las conversaciones fluían de un lado a otro de la mesa. Draco estaba sentado entre su tía, que estaba hablando con el señor y la señora Weasley sobre asuntos del Ministerio, y George Weasley, quien le había dado la espalda para charlar con Fleur y con Granger. Él trató de mantener la mirada en el plato en todo momento.

Cuando se estaban sirviendo el segundo plato, un ruido interrumpió todas sus conversaciones. Alguien soltó un grito de sorpresa y todas sus miradas volaron hacia la ventana. A través de ella, podían verse una docena de búhos posados en el alféizar, los postes de la calle, el suelo; y estaban llegando más, y más, y más. Su tía lanzó un hechizo desde la mesa para abrir las ventanas, y las aves entraron a la vez en el comedor, sobrevolando la mesa y soltando cartas de todos los tamaños y colores delante de Harry antes de volver a salir.

Uno de los sobres era rojo.

-Oh, no... – murmuró Ginny Weasley. Harry se quedó mirando el montón de sobres que habían caído sobre su plato, con cara impasible, y no abrió ninguno.

Cuando el vociferador empezó a echar humo, la chica Weasley estiró el brazo a toda prisa. Volcó un vaso en el proceso, pero consiguió abrirlo antes de que empezase a arder.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, HARRY POTTER! – gritaron tres o cuatro voces a la vez, mal sincronizadas –. ¡Esperamos que te guste nuestro mensaje! ¡Eres nuestro héroe! ¡HARRY, ERES MI ÍDOLO! ¡¡¡Mamá me ha prometido que algún día llegaré a conocerte!!! ¡Te amamos, Harry!

El vociferador se consumió en el aire, y las cenizas cubrieron el plato de la chica. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Harry tenía los ojos entrecerrados y estaba haciendo una mueca con la boca. A su lado, su amigo Weasley estaba leyendo una de las cartas normales en voz baja.

-Es... una carta de amor – musitó, frunciendo el ceño, cuando terminó de leer –. Alguien quiere que le beses debajo del muérdago. No está firmada.

Harry suspiró. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y, con un movimiento simple, recitó:

- _Evanesco_.

Todos los sobres desaparecieron.

La gente se estaba mirando, pero nadie dijo nada. Draco sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Estaba debatiéndose entre sentir pena por su amigo, quien no quería ser el centro de atención ni el héroe de nadie, y poner los ojos en blanco y pronunciar su famosa frase: "el famoso Harry Potter..."

Y, aunque no quería admitirlo, se sentía muy, _muy_ celoso.

La Señora Weasley empezó a hablarles a todos de un mercado de Navidad que alguien había organizado en el Callejón Diagon. Draco sentía cada vez más simpatía por aquella mujer. Al fin y al cabo, no solo acababa de desviar la atención de Harry, sino que había sido ella quien había acogido a su madre bajo su techo y, además, quien había matado a Bellatrix. Eso sí, jamás admitiría en voz alta que no odiaba a algún miembro de la familia Weasley.

Terminaron el postre y se quedaron en el comedor, sentados, charlando. Draco seguía sin hablar con nadie. Estaba deseando que todos se fueran para poder encerrarse en su cuarto y seguir practicando hechizos. Se sentía muy incómodo estando con su madre, Harry y los Weasley en una misma habitación, ya que solía actuar de forma diferente con todos ellos por separado.

Por si fuera poco, desde que el chico Weasley había leído aquella estúpida carta y había mencionado el muérdago, Draco no paraba de imaginarse a Harry besando a chicas debajo de las ramitas que se colgaban del techo en Navidad. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho? Más que Draco, seguro, que solo había besado una vez a Pansy por petición de la chica cuando estaban en cuarto. Había sido entonces cuando había decidido que besar era algo estúpido. Al fin y al cabo, como le había repetido su padre incontables veces, los Malfoy no se dejaban llevar por las emociones.

"Y aquí estoy yo ahora, sintiendo cosas por Harry Potter y pensando en besos."

Puso mala cara, clavando la vista en el centro de la mesa. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que se fueran los invitados?

-¿Dónde está el baño? – preguntó Harry. Andy le indicó la puerta correcta y el Gryffindor se levantó de la mesa y se metió allí.

Unos segundos después, el bolsillo de Draco se calentó.

Draco ni siquiera sabía por qué llevaba encima la moneda falsa. Harry no le había hablado desde que se habían bajado del tren en King's cross.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y agarró en su puño el objeto caliente. Discretamente, se inclinó hacia atrás en la mesa, bajó la mirada y leyó el mensaje del borde.

"Hoy23.30jardín," había escrito Harry, sin dejar espacios.

Draco sacó su varita y, por debajo de la mesa, apuntó al galeón.

"¿Qué jardín?"

"El de esta casa," le llegó la respuesta.

Poco después, Harry volvió a salir del baño y caminó hasta la mesa con total normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Draco volvió a guardar sus cosas en su bolsillo y levantó la vista para mirar al chico, pero éste se había puesto a hablar con su amigo Weasley y no le devolvió la mirada. Después miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie se había fijado en su comportamiento. Todos estaban charlando entre ellos, pero Granger le estaba lanzando una mirada sospechosa. Draco levantó una ceja, como preguntando "¿y tú que miras?". Ella levantó las dos cejas, mostrando que no se sentía intimidada por él, y volvió a girarse pasa seguir hablando con Fleur.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué quería hacer Harry a las once y media de la noche en medio del jardín? La idea de que el Gryffindor hubiera planeado algo con él, fuera lo que fuese, hacía que el corazón le latiera más rápido. "Eso es malo," se dijo. "Tengo que dejar de sentir estas cosas. No debería acudir." Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Harry había quedado con él, y él iría.

-Parece que ha dejado de llover – comentó su tía sobre las cuatro de la tarde, cuando llevaban un buen rato charlando en el salón –. Harry, tú y tus amigos podríais salir un rato y pasear a Teddy, si queréis. Con tanta lluvia, pasa demasiado tiempo dentro de casa.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry, Granger y Ron y Ginny Weasley estaban de pie en la puerta, con sus abrigos puestos y empujando el carrito del bebé.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos, Draco? – preguntó entonces su madre. Él abrió los ojos con horror, pero se aseguró de transformar su expresión en una de desagrado antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.

-No, gracias – espetó. Decidiendo que no aguantaba más tiempo allí abajo, se marchó a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Sus invitados se marcharon a las seis de la tarde, pero Draco no salió de su habitación hasta que su madre fue a llamarle para cenar, a las siete. Cuando dieron las ocho, estaba en la habitación de Teddy, observando a su tía mientras ella cambiaba el pañal del bebé, esperando a que terminase para poder acostarlo. Había vuelto a negarse a dejar marchar a Draco.

A las ocho y cuarto, estaba tirado en su cama sin nada que hacer. "Once y media," pensó con desasosiego. "¿Qué voy a hacer hasta las once y media?"

Podría intentar dormir unas horas, aunque sabía que eso era inútil. Tratar de estudiar era otra opción, pero no iba a ser capaz de concentrarse. Solo podía pensar en Harry. ¿Qué querría hacer en medio de la noche? No se le ocurría absolutamente ningún buen motivo por el cual el chico podría querer verle en el jardín a esas horas.

Su barriga hizo un sonido raro. Estaba estresándose. Tenía que distraerse.

Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó de su mochila un trozo sucio de pergamino, que tenía anotaciones de Transformaciones por detrás. Escogió una de sus plumas, la mojó en el bote de tinta que tenía en la mesa y observó el papel en blanco.

Apoyó la punta de la pluma en el papel y empezó a moverla. No supo qué estaba haciendo hasta que, unos minutos después, levantó la pluma y observó de nuevo el pergamino. Había dibujado un agujero en el centro de un pecho, del que salían espirales de tinta que rodeaban todo el torso de la persona.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se había molestado en dibujar aquello siquiera?

- _Incendio_ – susurró, apuntando con su varita al pergamino, que se desintegró en el aire un momento después.

De alguna forma, consiguió sobrevivir hasta que dieron las once. Entonces, incapaz de esperar un minuto más, saltó de la silla y prácticamente voló hasta su armario. Se puso la ropa más gruesa que encontró, ya que la temperatura descendía bastante por la noche, y se cubrió con su capa. A continuación, se peinó el pelo varias veces hasta conseguir la forma adecuada y guardó su varita en su bolsillo.

A las once y veinte, Draco salió de su cuarto con los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido. Salió por la puerta principal, la cerró muy despacio y, una vez fuera, volvió a calzarse. A continuación, rodeó la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera del jardín y esperó, abrazándose a sí mismo para no temblar de frío y sintiendo los nervios y la emoción correr por todo su cuerpo mientras esperaba a que Harry apareciese.

Pasados unos minutos, oyó una pequeña explosión en la distancia. Levantó la vista, pero no podía ver nada más allá de la zona que estaba iluminada por las luces del jardín.

- _Lumos_ – susurró, varita en mano. La punta se encendió, y Draco empezó a avanzar hacia el lugar en el que acababa de oír el sonido de la aparición.

-Draco – llamó la voz de Harry en la distancia. Él caminó más rápido, tratando de encontrar al chico.

Se chocó contra él unos segundos después.

-¡Harry! – exclamó, asustado, manteniendo un tono de voz bajo para que nadie les oyera.

-Lo siento, lo siento. La noche está tan oscura que no veía nada – respondió el chico a su lado.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí fuera? – preguntó él con tono exigente.

-Fácil – repuso el Gryffindor, agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Draco –. Voy a darte tu regalo de Navidad.

Sin previo aviso, Harry se desapareció, arrastrando a Draco con él.


	22. Capítulo 21) Despedida

Harry se apareció con Draco a una distancia prudencial de la casa para asegurarse de que la explosión no despertase a nadie. En cuanto se estabilizó, soltó el brazo del Slytherin, y éste dio un traspiés y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó con recelo. Todavía estaba sujetando su varita encendida.

-Cerca de la casa de Bill y Fleur – respondió Harry. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia la casa, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el chico estaba empezando a temblar –. ¿Tienes frío?

-¿A ti qué te parece? – contestó el Slytherin entre dientes.

Harry apuntó a Draco con su varita y le lanzó un hechizo para mantenerse caliente; era un experto en aquel hechizo en concreto desde que había tenido que dormir todo un invierno en una tienda de campaña con sus amigos. Esperó un momento a que el chico le diera las gracias pero, al darse cuenta de que eso no iba a ocurrir, se giró y empezó a caminar. Draco le siguió de cerca.

-¿Qué clase de regalo se encuentra en una playa en medio de la noche? – inquirió pasados unos segundos, con tono prepotente. Harry sabía, sin embargo, que tras aquella actitud Draco escondía una gran curiosidad, así que no dejó que le afectase.

Una vez más, optó por abrirse al Slytherin. Sí, lo había hecho antes. Y sí, habían terminado peleándose. Pero ahora eran amigos. Ahora se trataban por sus nombres de pila y Draco había pasado de insultar a los elfos a pedirles perdón. Y Harry estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

-El año pasado, el día de Navidad, fui por primera vez a Godric's Hollow – empezó a contar mientras seguían caminando, ahora el uno al lado del otro –. Allí es donde vivían mis padres cuando yo era un bebé. Es donde están enterrados. Hoy hace un año exacto que vi sus tumbas por primera vez.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia su amigo, quien le estaba observando de lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Seguramente no sabía qué contestar. Pero estaba escuchando, y eso era lo importante. Siguió hablando:

-Los había visto antes: en el espejo de Oesed, en fotos y en recuerdos de otras personas –. "Y en el cementerio, cuando Voldemort renació," añadió en su mente. No estaba preparado para contarle aquello aún –. Pero nunca antes me había despedido de ellos. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de observar sus tumbas y... y entender que habían vivido, y que ya no estaban conmigo.

Se tomó un momento para respirar, evitando así que le temblara la voz. Ya estaban llegando, y redujo la velocidad de sus pasos, mirando a Draco mientras decía las siguientes palabras.

-Hasta entonces nunca había entendido por qué la gente enterraba a los muertos en los cementerios, ni por qué les llevaban flores o escribían mensajes en sus lápidas. Pero en ese momento le encontré el sentido, porque ver sus tumbas me ayudó. Me curó, de alguna manera. Cerró una herida que llevaba abierta mucho tiempo, y en la que yo, hasta entonces, no me había fijado.

Dio los últimos pasos que quedaban, encendió su propia varita y apuntó hacia delante. Se habían detenido justo delante de la pequeña tumba que él mismo había cavado.

-Por eso sentí la necesidad de enterrarlo cuando murió para salvarme. Era algo que tenía que hacer para poder dejarle ir. Para honrar su memoria – susurró. Había bajado el tono de voz a medida que hablaba.

Draco estaba observando la lápida. Desde donde estaban, podían leerse las palabras que Harry había grabado en la piedra.

"Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre."

-Pensé que tal vez tú también tendrías una herida que sanar – añadió en un murmuro.

El Slytherin no dijo nada; se arrodilló delante de la tumba y la observó en completo silencio. Harry se sentó a su lado. Se encontraban entre los matorrales del jardín de la casita y la hierba estaba mojada, así que la secó en un momento con un hechizo susurrado.

A continuación, miró a Draco. El cielo estaba nublado, por lo que no les llegaba la luz de la luna, pero la de sus varitas le permitía ver la cara del chico en la penumbra: estaba completamente rígida. Lo que el chico estuviera sintiendo al mirar aquella lápida no se estaba reflejando en su rostro.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio. Cuando Draco se cansó de estar de rodillas, se sentó tal y como lo había hecho Harry, con las piernas cruzadas. Sin apartar la mirada de la lápida, preguntó, en un tono apenas audible.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

Harry, que seguía observando la expresión del Slytherin por el rabillo del ojo, se fijó en que el chico hundía ligeramente los hombros, como abatido.

-El hermano de Dumbledore le envió a rescatarnos cuando estábamos atrapados en el sótano de la Mansión... quiero decir, de tu casa – se corrigió, recordando que Draco también había estado presente aquel día –. Como ya sabes, se desapareció con nosotros justo cuando Bellatrix Lestrange lanzaba una daga en nuestra dirección. La daga le alcanzó en el pecho. Cuando nos aparecimos aquí, ya se estaba desangrando.

Su amigo tembló de nuevo, y esa vez no por el frío.

-Sus últimas palabras fueron... "Harry Potter" – añadió. Se sintió raro pronunciando su propio nombre en voz alta.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Me alegra que te tuviera a ti – murmuró –. Yo podría haber sido su amigo, pero le traté como si fuera basura durante toda mi vida.

-Es lo que te habían enseñado – dijo Harry en un tono igualmente bajo –. No sabías que lo que hacías estaba mal. No es culpa tuya.

-¿Qué estuvo haciendo? – preguntó entonces Draco –. Desde que dejó de servir a mi familia hasta ese día. ¿Dónde estuvo?

-Buscando trabajo. Ninguna familia quiso contratarle durante más de un año, porque quería tener derecho a vestirse con ropa y a cobrar – explicó –. Cuando estábamos en cuarto empezó a trabajar en las cocinas de Hogwarts, porque Dumbledore sí estaba dispuesto a pagarle. Ese año Hermione fundó la P.E.D.D.O. e intentó liberar a los elfos domésticos dejándoles prendas escondidas en la sala común, pero Dobby se las quedaba todas y se las ponía unas encima de otras –. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí al recordar la imagen de su entrañable amigo cubierto de gorros –. Me ayudó con la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos; fue él quien me dio las _branquialgas_.

Draco bufó, pero no dijo nada. Harry siguió hablando sin hacerle caso.

-En quinto, fue él quien nos enseñó dónde estaba la Sala de los Menesteres. Gracias a él, los miembros del ED pudimos prepararnos para la guerra. Y en sexto... – se detuvo. Le lanzó a Draco otra mirada antes de seguir –. Bueno, en sexto les pedí a él y a Kreacher que te espiaran.

El chico se giró para mirarle, perplejo.

-¿Qué? – se extrañó.

-Estabas actuando de una forma muy sospechosa – se defendió Harry –. Yo no podía seguirte a todas partes, pero ellos sí. Aunque no sirvió de mucho. No descubrieron nada.

Draco parpadeó. Abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero no pronunció ningún sonido. Al cabo de un momento, negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia la tumba.

-Y después te salvó la vida – susurró.

-Sí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Harry quería saber en qué estaba pensando el Slytherin, pero sabía que, fuera lo que fuese, era algo que Draco quería guardar para sí, por lo que no preguntó.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Draco se puso de pie. Mirando hacia arriba, Harry vio cómo el Slytherin se inclinaba, estiraba una mano y, muy despacio, acariciaba la piedra donde estaban grabadas las palabras de Dobby. A continuación miró hacia otro lado, bajando la cabeza, y, con un hilo de voz, murmuró:

-Gracias.

Harry se puso de pie también. Caminaron en silencio, alejándose de la casa hasta que estuvieron a una distancia segura. Antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de desaparecerse, Harry agarró su brazo, haciéndole esperar un momento más. Con su otra mano hurgó en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó de él otra chapa de la P.E.D.D.O.

-Ten – dijo, simplemente, cuando el Slytherin le miró levantando una ceja. Su amigo aceptó el regalo, mirando a Harry a los ojos mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Mantuvo su mirada durante un momento y, acto seguido, se desapareció.

Harry suspiró, aliviado. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Una parte de él había tenido miedo de que Draco no necesitase aquello; de que se encerrase bajo su fachada sarcástica y se fuese de allí sin escucharle. Pero todo había salido bien.

Echó un último vistazo al mar y a la casita y, concentrándose en la linde del bosque que había al lado de la Madriguera, se desapareció.

\--

Esa noche, Harry durmió especialmente bien. Cuando se despertó por la mañana no le costó salir de la cama; era una sensación que ya apenas recordaba.

"Buenos días," escribió en su galeón falso antes de bajar a desayunar. La respuesta le llegó casi al instante.

"Buenos días."

Cuando se encontró con Ron y Hermione en la mesa de la cocina, les preguntó si les importaba que pusiera la radio.

-Tengo ganas de escuchar música – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Ellos, por supuesto, asintieron al instante, pero intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa que no le pasó desapercibida.

Cuando Arthur entró en la cocina su expresión se iluminó.

-¡Ah, tu radio muggle! – se emocionó, sentándose a su lado e inclinándose hacia delante para escuchar mejor la canción que estaba sonando, que era de los Backstreet Boys –. La música muggle es sumamente interesante.

Ginny, que estaba investigando los cajones de la cocina en busca de algo, se giró de repente y se acercó a su padre, sonriendo.

-¿Hay algo que hagan los muggles que no te parezca interesante? – preguntó, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. Arthur se puso un poco rojo –. Voy a salir, ¿vale?

-Claro, claro – contestó él, observando la radio con fascinación mientras Harry ajustaba la rueda para que se oyera mejor la emisora. Ginny se marchó un momento después.

-Hablando de salir – intervino Ron poco después –. Hermione y yo estamos pensando en ir hoy al cine a ver una pelícana.

-Película – corrigió Hermione, riéndose.

-Eso – dijo Ron –. Al parecer es algo que hacen los muggles con sus amigos y sus parejas. ¿Te apetece venir, Harry?

Se lo pensó un momento. Un mes atrás les habría dicho que no sin pensárselo, pero sintió que una parte de él tenía ganas de ir al cine. Los Dursley nunca le habían llevado y, desde que había descubierto la magia, había rechazado la posibilidad de probar cosas nuevas que fueran muggles. Sin embargo, la radio de Sirius era muggle y le gustaba. ¿Por qué no podía gustarle el cine también?

-Vale – asintió un momento después, sorprendiéndolos a todos, incluso a sí mismo –. ¿A qué hora queréis ir?

-Oh, esto... – dijo Hermione, a quien claramente le había pillado desprevenida la respuesta de Harry. Sonriendo, continuó –, pensábamos ir después de comer. Hay un cine en Londres al que iba con mis padres de pequeña. Suelen emitir a partir de las cuatro.

-De acuerdo – dijo él, llevándose a la boca una tostada del plato que había en la mesa.

\--

Se aparecieron a las tres y media en un callejón vacío de Londres, vestidos con ropa muggle. A Ron se la había conseguido Hermione, que había ido a Gringotts durante las vacaciones y había cambiado dinero para los tres. Los duendes no habían estado contentos con su presencia, habiendo destrozado el banco y robado un dragón unos meses antes, pero habían cumplido con su obligación.

Cuando llegaron al cine, su amiga les guio hasta la pared donde estaba expuesta la cartelera.

-¿Por qué en algunas imágenes aparecen personas reales y otras dibujos? – preguntó Ron, confuso, observando las portadas de las películas.

-Porque algunas son de actores y otras de animación – respondió la chica con tono ausente mientras buscaba alguna que tuviera buena pinta –. ¡Oooh! ¡No sabía que hubiera una película nueva de Robin Williams! Y además la echan a las cuatro en punto. ¿Podemos ir a ver esta?

Estaba señalando el cartel de la esquina superior del panel. En él se veía a un hombre con una bata de médico y globos a su alrededor. Se titulaba "Patch Adams".

-¿Quién es Robin Williams? – inquirió Harry.

-¡Es un actor genial! Me encantan todas sus películas. Aunque hace años que no veo ninguna...

-Claro, Hermione, podemos ir a ver esa – aseguró Ron, sonriendo.

Harry decidió que no había ningún otro cartel que le llamase la atención y aceptó también la propuesta de Hermione.

Después de explicarle a Ron lo que eran las palomitas y cómo el maíz explotaba con el calor, y no con magia, compraron dos cubos y una botella de agua cada uno y se dirigieron a la sala.

La película estuvo bien; trataba sobre un médico que ayudaba a sus pacientes haciéndoles reír. Cuando salieron del cine, Harry se sentía animado. Ir al cine con amigos era definitivamente un pasatiempo agradable.


	23. Capítulo 22) La vuelta a clase

Durante los siguientes días, llovió tanto que todos se quedaron en casa. Por suerte, con Percy y Arthur pasando el día en el Ministerio y con George viviendo en el Callejón Diagon, Bill con Fleur y Charlie de vuelta en Rumanía, tenían la casa prácticamente para ellos solos. Ron le ganó unas veinte partidas de ajedrez en aquellos días, y Hermione les obligó a terminar sus redacciones y a practicar los hechizos que habían aprendido ese trimestre.

Volvieron a Hogwarts un día después de Año Nuevo. Harry no tenía un especial interés en empezar las clases de nuevo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el ritmo al que irían los profesores estando a tan solo unos meses de los ÉXTASIS. Aunque, a decir verdad, había una excepción: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba impaciente por aprender a enviar mensajes con su _Patronus_.

\--

En la primera clase de Defensa, la profesora Strigoi les enseñó a concentrarse en el lugar al que querían dirigir a su _Patronus_. Era crucial saber dirigirlo lejos de uno mismo antes de proceder a enviar un mensaje. Ese día, como deberes, les mandó que, por parejas, se situasen en zonas alejadas del castillo y tratasen de enviar un _Patronus_ a su compañero.

Esa tarde, una hora antes de la cena, Harry estaba corriendo escaleras abajo mientras Ron esperaba en la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal del castillo, Harry dibujó con la varita círculos en el aire y pensó en sus padres.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Ante él se materializó un ciervo semitransparente. Se concentró en la imagen de Ron, sentado en su cama, y movió su varita hacia arriba como la profesora les había indicado. El _Patronus_ se alejó de él hasta desaparecer. "La torre de Gryffindor, ve a la torre de Gryffindor," repitió en su mente. "Llega hasta Ron."

Pasó un minuto y dejó de conjurar el hechizo. No sabía si había funcionado, pero tenía que quedarse allí hasta que el perro de Ron se apareciera ante él, así que se apoyó contra la pared exterior del castillo, esperando.

Los jardines estaban desiertos, porque hacía un frío que pelaba y faltaba muy poco para el anochecer, y estaban cubiertos de un manto de nieve. A juzgar por los nubarrones que cubrían el horizonte, seguramente volvería a nevar esa noche.

Harry oyó unos pasos viniendo desde dentro del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Un momento después, Hagrid estaba atravesando las puertas y pasando de largo.

-¡Hagrid! – dijo Harry, a modo de saludo.

-¡Oh, hola, Harry! No te había visto – contestó el semigigante, girándose para mirarle –. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera solo?

-Esperar a que Ron me envíe un _Patronus_ – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros –. ¿Qué hacías tú en el castillo?

-Ah, estaba hablando con Minerva. Las temperaturas siguen bajando y Grawp necesitaba algo de protección contra el frío, así que fui a preguntarle si le importaría ponerle un par de hechizos a la cabaña que le he estado construyendo en el bosque – le contó su amigo.

\- ¿Grawp sigue en el Bosque Prohibido? – se sorprendió Harry –. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado?

-Oh, bueno, es que no sabía si iba a poder quedarse o tendría que marcharse – se excusó Hagrid, poniendo cara de circunstancias –, y no quería que os hicierais ilusiones antes de estar seguro. ¡Pero Minerva ha hablado con el Ministro y le ha convencido de que Grawpy se quede en el país! Al fin y al cabo, luchó de nuestra parte en la guerra. Eso sí, yo me tengo que hacer cargo de él, asegurarme de que no se meta en líos... ya sabes.

-Ah, me alegro mucho, Hagrid – dijo Harry, aunque no se alegraba demasiado en realidad, y dudaba mucho que Hermione y Ron se hubieran "hecho ilusiones" de haberlo sabido. En el bosque ya había suficientes seres peligrosos, y ellos ya habían tenido aventuras suficientes ahí dentro para toda una vida. Pero Hagrid no necesitaba saber nada de aquello, y Harry no quería herir sus sentimientos.

-Pansy, te he dicho que no quiero salir – llegó una voz desde el pasillo del casillo, que Harry reconoció al instante.

-Cállate y camina, Draco.

Un momento después, los dos Slytherins atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y pasaron al lado de Hagrid y él.

Hagrid le lanzó a Draco una mirada de desconfianza. Harry esperó, nervioso, observando a su amigo. Sabía que, unos años antes, el Slytherin no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad de insultar al guardián de las llaves, pero tenía la esperanza de que ahora las cosas fueran diferentes.

Y así fue. Parkinson les lanzó a Hagrid y a él una mueca de asco, pero Draco no hizo nada. Apenas les miró. Simplemente siguió caminando.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Hagrid volvió a mirar a Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso ha sido raro – comentó. Harry simplemente asintió. Su mente estaba en otra parte; tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde iban los Slytherins.

De repente, un brillo plateado apareció a su derecha. Harry se giró justo a tiempo de ver aparecer un perro en el aire a su lado, que se volatilizó un instante después.

-Caray – se sorprendió el semigigante –, eso ha sido bastante impresionante.

-Sí – contestó él –. Oye, Hagrid, tengo que irme. Iré a verte pronto, ¿vale?

-¡Nos vemos! – se despidió su amigo, girándose para irse.

Harry llegó corriendo a su habitación, donde Ron le estaba esperando sentado en el borde de la cama. Parecía a punto de ponerse a saltar.

-¿Lo he conseguido? – preguntó expectante –. ¡Vi tu ciervo, Harry! Se quedó aquí durante casi un minuto antes de desvanecerse. ¿Has visto tú mi _Patronus_?

-Sí, pero solo durante un momento – contestó mientras se quitaba los zapatos para sentarse en su cama. Cuando empezó a cerrar las cortinas, Ron salió de su emoción y se lo quedó mirando, confuso.

-Ya casi es la hora de la cena. ¿No vas a bajar?

-No tengo hambre – mintió, terminando de cerrar las cortinas y lanzando un hechizo silenciador.

Sacó el Mapa de debajo de sus sábanas y escaneó los jardines en busca de los nombres de Draco y Parkinson. No estaban en los invernaderos, ni cerca del lago, ni en la linde del bosque... ah, ahí estaban, cerca del campo de Quidditch. Estaban moviéndose, pero no llegaban a avanzar. Sus nombres estaban tambaleándose, como si cada uno de ellos estuviera intentando arrastrar al otro en una dirección diferente.

Oyó como Ron se iba de la habitación poco después, dejando solo a Harry. Aprovechó para poner la radio mientras observaba los movimientos de los Slytherins, que ahora estaban volviendo hacia el castillo. Parkinson se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde se encontraban en aquel momento la mayoría de los nombres, pero Draco se separó de ella y empezó a moverse hacia las mazmorras.

Harry sacó su galeón falso y le envió un mensaje.

"No vas a cenar?"

El nombre del chico se detuvo en el pasillo desierto. Un segundo después, la moneda de Harry se calentó.

"No me espíes."

"¿Quieres quedar?" le preguntó al Slytherin. Su nombre seguía quieto, así que debía de estar leyéndolo. "No he cenado," añadió.

Su amigo tardó un momento en contestar.

"¿Dónde?"

Harry se paró a pensar. En los tres días que habían pasado desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones, había estado observando los movimientos de los Hufflepuffs para saber a qué horas solían ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero ninguno se había pasado por allí todavía. No podía arriesgarse a quedar allí con Draco hasta asegurarse de que la sala estaría desocupada.

Estaban las cocinas, que eran la opción más obvia dado que no habían cenado. Pero Harry quería hablar con Draco sin estar rodeado de elfos domésticos.

Su única opción eran los pasillos abandonados de los pisos superiores.

"Pasillos," escribió. "Séptimo piso," añadió en otro mensaje. Luego, viendo que el nombre del Slytherin empezaba a moverse por el mapa y pasaba cerca de los sótanos, volvió a escribirle: "trae comida."

Se calzó y se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad. Quince minutos después, estaba llegando a uno de los pasillos más vacíos y oscuros del castillo, donde solo había un par de puertas que Harry nunca había visto abiertas y de las paredes no colgaba ningún retrato. Esperó a que Draco subiera todos los pisos desde donde estaba y, cuando vio que se encontraban a dos pasillos de distancia, fue a buscarlo.

-¿Harry? – estaba susurrando el chico mientras avanzaba lentamente, varita en mano.

-Aquí – dijo él, destapándose la cabeza. Draco se lo quedó mirando.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a ver tu cabeza flotando así. Es perturbador.

Harry se rio y le indicó al Slytherin que le siguiera hasta el pasillo desierto. Una vez allí, se sentaron en el suelo el uno al lado del otro y Draco le tendió un bocadillo, sacando otro para él.

-Pensaba que te gustaban las comidas algo más... gourmet – comentó él, al ver a su amigo dándole un mordisco al pan.

-No iba a cargar dos platos de comida desde los sótanos hasta aquí, ¿no crees? – repuso el Slytherin después de tragar.

Harry asintió y empezó a comer. Le resultó agradable estar sentado al lado de Draco sin hablar, como ya le había ocurrido antes. En cuanto se terminó el bocadillo, sacó el mapa y lo abrió, observando los pasillos del séptimo piso por precaución. Había un fantasma paseando cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero se estaba alejando de donde estaban ellos. No había rastro de ningún Hufflepuff ni de nadie más por allí.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Conseguiste terminar todas las redacciones? – preguntó.

-Sí, ¿y tú? – contestó el Slytherin. Su voz, pensó Harry, seguía sonando decaída, cansada.Él se sentía con algo más de fuerza últimamente, con más ánimos, pero Draco, al parecer, no había mejorado como él. Eso hizo que sintiera la necesidad de acercarse un poco más, de estar en contacto físico con el chico, pero se contuvo.

-Sí, Hermione me obligó a trabajar. También nos llevó a Ron y a mí al cine en Londres – dijo. Tenía ganas de charlar con Draco. Era agradable.

-¿Cine?

-Es un lugar con una pantalla gigante donde emiten películas – explicó torpemente –. Ya sabes, grabaciones de imagen y sonido que cuentan una historia. Es algo que se hace con amigos o con tu pareja, al parecer. Bueno, Hermione y Ron son pareja, pero como yo fui con ellos no estuvieron muy acaramelados. Solo se dieron la mano.

-Ah. Parece interesante – murmuró Draco.

Harry quería saber qué le pasaba; qué había estado haciendo con Pansy y por qué le había afectado. Draco solía estar mal últimamente, pero seguía haciendo comentarios sarcásticos y era más elocuente de lo que lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

Optó por abordar el tema de forma directa, aunque sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que el Slytherin se cerrase en banda.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes con Parkinson? – preguntó, con un tono de voz casual.

-Nada – espetó Draco.

Era de esperar. Volvió a intentarlo.

-Estabais yendo hacia el campo de Quidditch, pero disteis media vuelta. ¿No querías ir?

El Slytherin suspiró, pero no contestó. Tendría que probar de otra forma.

-Solo faltan unas semanas para el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff – comentó, como si Draco no acabase de ignorarle –. Sigues siendo el buscador del equipo, ¿no?

-Ya no – murmuró Draco, poniendo mala cara como si decirlo en voz alta le resultase doloroso.

-¿Por qué no? – se extrañó Harry. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba al chico ser el centro de atención, y cuánto adoraba el Quidditch.

-No quiero hablar de ello, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo – cedió él. Había tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo, no tenía por qué forzar la situación. Decidió cambiar de tema –. No sé qué hacer con Pociones. Solo hemos tenido una clase desde las vacaciones y ya estoy perdido.

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba. Sin embargo, fingió sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importaría?

-No – contestó el chico –. Pero no hoy. Este no parece el mejor sitio para trabajar.

-Tienes razón – asintió Harry. A continuación, lanzó una mirada al mapa para asegurarse de que no había nadie por allí –. Voy a vigilar a los Hufflepuffs unos días para asegurarme, pero conociéndolos, apuesto a que nunca van a la Sala de los Menesteres pasado el toque de queda. En cuanto haya confirmado mi teoría podríamos quedar allí alguna noche, si quieres.

-Está bien – cedió Draco –. Pero más te vale que no nos encuentren.

-Trato hecho – dijo Harry, sonriendo.

\--

Al día siguiente, se sentó por la tarde en la biblioteca para tratar de trabajar mientras miraba el mapa debajo de la mesa. Ron y Hermione estaban paseando por los jardines, comprobó, y Dean y Seamus estaban solos en la habitación, sus nombres bastante cerca el uno del otro. La biblioteca estaba medio vacía, y no había nadie cerca de Harry. Al menos, no hasta que el nombre de Ginny entró en la estancia y avanzó hacia él.

Harry borró y dejó en la mesa el mapa. Recogió su pluma de la mesa para fingir que estaba trabajando.

-Hola, Harry – dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Hola – contestó él sin levantar la mirada de su redacción de Herbología.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro.

Ginny se sentó en la silla que estaba a la izquierda de Harry y sacó sus cosas de su mochila, pero no se puso a trabajar. Se giró para mirarle, y él supo que la pelirroja tenía algo que decir. Siguió escribiendo, esperando a que ella hablase.

-Estás mejor – afirmó sin preámbulos.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por sus palabras. Quería fingir que seguía escribiendo, pero lo cierto era que no sabía lo que poner. Levantó la vista.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó, con un tono de voz inocente.

-Exactamente lo que parece. He estado observándote, Harry. En navidades accediste a ir al cine, y has participado en más conversaciones en la última semana que en todo el resto del curso.

Era cierto. Harry ya se había dado cuenta, aunque, en cierto modo, no había procesado aquella información hasta ese momento. Desde que Draco y él se habían hecho amigos oficialmente, había dejado de sentirse tan... mal. No estaba bien, no del todo. Seguía teniendo pesadillas, y seguía consultando el mapa todas las noches antes de dormir. Pero le costaba menos integrarse en las conversaciones, y ya no sentía un peso horrible en su cuerpo cada vez que alguien le proponía hacer cualquier actividad.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Ginny – repuso, volviendo a mojar su pluma en el tintero para escribir. La chica se rio.

-Di lo que quieras, Harry – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –. Solo quiero que sepas que me alegro por ti.

No sabía qué contestar a eso, pero no hizo falta que dijera nada. Su amiga se giró de nuevo y se puso a trabajar. Harry volvió a concentrarse en Herbología y no volvió a tocar el tema.


	24. Capítulo 23) Noche de estudio

Draco no había conseguido conjurar un _Patronus_ a lo largo de las navidades. Había logrado perfeccionar todos los hechizos que habían aprendido en Transformaciones y en Encantamientos, se sabía de memoria todo lo que Slughorn les había explicado en Pociones, había completado todos los ejercicios de Artimancia... pero se estaba quedando atrás en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Eso, de por sí, ya era bastante molesto, pero lo hacía peor el hecho de que la mitad de la clase dominaba los _Patronus_ desde el primer día. Y, por supuesto, le fastidiaba que Harry fuera el primero de la clase; hacerse amigo del Gryffindor no había hecho disminuir su competitividad contra él. También le molestaba que Pansy le hubiera adelantado en esa asignatura, pero ella, al menos, tampoco había conseguido conjurar un _Patronus_ corpóreo todavía.

El primer día de clase fue bastante tranquilo. Por la tarde, Pansy y él se sentaron en una de las mesas de la sala común para trabajar juntos en la redacción de Transformaciones que tenían que entregar en unos días.

-Eh, Malfoy – dijo alguien de repente. Draco se puso alerta al instante. Aunque la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse acostumbrado a su presencia en Hogwarts y habían perdido el interés en lanzarle maleficios cada vez que se lo cruzaban por los pasillos, él seguía tensándose cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él.

Levantó la vista de su redacción y se encontró con la mirada de Eleanor Foss, la chica de séptimo que se había convertido en la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

-¿Qué? – preguntó con recelo.

-Ya sé que este año no te has presentado a las pruebas del equipo –. Siguió hablando como si él no hubiera sido borde en absoluto –. Pero eres un buen buscador y necesitamos a alguien para cubrir el puesto en caso de que nuestro actual buscador no pueda jugar. ¿Te interesa?

-No – espetó, volviendo a mirar hacia la mesa como si la conversación hubiera terminado.

-Está bien – repuso la chica. En lugar de irse, siguió hablándole –. Volveré a preguntártelo en un mes. Eres demasiado bueno para dejarte ir, Malfoy.

Él simplemente bufó sin levantar la vista de su redacción, y Foss no tardó en marcharse.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó Pansy en cuanto se quedaron solos de nuevo.

-Calla, tengo una frase en la punta de la lengua –, dijo él, fingiendo que estaba pensando y que no quería ser interrumpido. Su amiga no se rindió tan fácilmente.

-¡Me dijiste que te habías presentado a las pruebas de Quidditch y que no te habían seleccionado! ¿Por qué me mentiste? – insistió, entrecerrando los ojos –. Te encanta el Quidditch casi tanto como competir contra Potter. Mierda... ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que este año no estabas yendo a los entrenamientos?

"Probablemente porque me he pasado la mitad de las tardes deambulando a solas por pasillos oscuros," pensó. "Y quedando con Harry," añadió una pequeña voz en su mente.

-Draco, contéstame.

-Déjame en paz, Parkinson – espetó. ¿Es que su amiga no tenía un límite de pesadez?

-Sabes que eso no va a ocurrir. Pienso llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Buena suerte.

Siguió escribiendo, creyendo que había tenido la última palabra, pero Pansy no tardó en levantarse y rodear la mesa. Draco se preparó para lo peor, pero ella simplemente se inclinó a su lado y susurró, muy cerca de su oreja:

-Es por lo que pasó el día de la Batalla en la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿verdad?

Draco se tensó al instante, y levantó la vista, observando a su amiga con horror. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¡Él no le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido allí dentro!

-Blaise fue al juicio de Goyle como testigo – explicó la chica, hablando aún en voz baja –, y oyó como confesaba desesperado que él había usado la maldición Cruciatusalguna vez, pero que había sido Crabbe quien había usado la maldición asesina en la Sala de los Menesteres. Al parecer, los magos del Wizengamot no sabían nada de aquello y le pidieron que contase lo que había sucedido. Goyle les contó lo que pasó con el fuego maldito y que Potter y sus amigos os sacaron a él y a ti de entre las llamas en escoba.

-Y Blaise te lo contó a ti – musitó él, con un tono completamente monótono.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis que lo sabíais? – preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendido para ocultar lo débil, lo frágil, que se sentía en realidad.

-Porque es algo muy personal – contestó Pansy, apoyando una mano en su hombro –. Debió de ser traumático para ti.

Draco no dijo nada. Quería irse de allí, y que Pansy olvidase que habían tenido aquella conversación. Conociendo a su amiga, estaba seguro de que intentaría...

-Podrías intentar superarlo – dijo ella, sonriente –. ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a ir ahora al campo de Quidditch. Tomaremos prestadas un par de escobas del cobertizo y conseguiremos hacerte volar de nuevo para que puedas machacar a Potter en el partido contra Gryffindor.

Ah, ahí estaba. Como siempre, Pansy había tenido la peor idea posible para ayudarle.

-Olvídalo – masculló, aunque sabía que era inútil.

-Gallina – atacó ella, sonriendo –, tienes miedo.

Aquella habría sido la mejor forma de conseguir que Draco hiciera cualquier cosa unos años atrás, pero ahora...

A quién quería engañar. Seguía funcionando.

-No tengo miedo – se defendió.

-Demuéstralo.

Habían subido tanto el volumen de la conversación que un par de niños les estaba mirando de lado.

-Salgamos de aquí.

Recogió sus cosas y dejó su mochila al lado de la mesa, sabiendo que nadie se la robaría porque le había puesto unos cuantos hechizos antirrobo. Salió de la sala común con Pansy siguiéndole de cerca.

-Qué fácil eres de convencer – sonrió ella, entrelazando sus brazo con el de él como siempre lo hacía.

-No he dicho que vaya a ir – espetó, caminando sin rumbo. Solo quería alejar a la chica del resto de alumnos antes de que alguien decidiera prestar demasiada atención a su conversación.

Ella tiró de él para dirigirse hacia las puertas del castillo. Draco intentó liberarse, pero no fue capaz.

-Pansy, te he dicho que no quiero salir – se quejó inútilmente mientras su amiga seguía avanzando.

\- Cállate y camina, Draco – espetó ella, haciendo más fuerza.

Él trato de zafarse del agarre de su amiga, pero dejó de tirar en cuanto abrieron las puertas y vio a Harry. No quería que él supiera que pasaba algo, porque entonces querría saber de qué se trataba, así que fingió normalidad.

\--

Ah, pero Harry no era tan fácil de engañar, y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Draco estaba sentado con el Gryffindor en medio de un pasillo oscuro tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema mientras el chico le preguntaba qué había ocurrido con Pansy. Por suerte, el chico respetaba sus límites más que su amiga, y dejó el tema en cuanto vio que Draco no se sentía cómodo hablando de ello.

Un momento después, Draco estaba comprometiéndose a enseñarle Pociones a Harry en la Sala de los Menesteres. Al hacerlo, sintió un escalofrío de emoción, pero se reprendió mentalmente. Había pasado más de un mes desde que se habían abrazado y había sentido aquel cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de reaccionar de forma tan estúpida a la presencia de Harry?

\--

La semana siguió su curso sin que Draco encontrase ni un solo momento para hablar con Harry. Los profesores estaban mandándoles tanto trabajo que apenas podía pensar en nada más. Lo único que le ayudaba a seguir esforzándose era su vena competitiva; esa necesidad de superar a sus compañeros y amigos en todo. Los demás se estaban tomando el curso en serio porque querían sacar buenas notas, ya que de ello dependía su futuro, pero él no tenía nada planeado para cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Por lo que a él respectaba, su vida no iba a extenderse más allá de junio.

Llegó el primer fin de semana y a Draco ya no le cerraba la mochila sin la ayuda de un hechizo encogedor para sus apuntes. El sábado fue a la biblioteca con Pansy a trabajar toda la tarde. No quería salir de la sala común de Slytherin, pero era imposible concentrarse con tantos niños pequeños haciendo ruido, y Nott y Blaise estaban haciéndose preguntas de Runas Antiguas en su habitación, así que aquella tampoco era una opción.

Se sentó con su amiga en una de las mesas más alejadas del centro de la biblioteca con la esperanza de no tener que ver a nadie, pero no fueron los únicos que tuvieron esa idea; cuando sacó sus apuntes y volvió a levantar la cabeza para echar un vistazo al resto de la estancia, Draco se encontró con que Potter y sus dos amigos estaban sentándose en aquel momento a tan solo dos mesas de distancia.

Harry estaba hablando con Granger, pero Weasley le pilló mirando y le dedicó una mueca de asco, que Draco, por supuesto, devolvió antes de apartar la mirada.

-¿Empezamos por Transformaciones o por Defensa? – preguntó Pansy a su lado.

-Transformaciones – dijo él. No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a Defensa; no con Harry y sus amigos tan cerca poniéndole de los nervios.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde lanzando miradas a la mesa donde estaban los Gryffindors mientras intentaba concentrarse. En varias ocasiones se encontró con unos ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada. La primera vez, Draco mantuvo el contacto visual y levantó una ceja, a lo que Harry respondió con una medio sonrisa que hizo que algo se removiera en su interior. Cuando volvió a ocurrir, apartó rápido la mirada. No podían arriesgarse a que Pansy, Granger o Weasley se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Estoy molida – dijo su amiga unas horas más tarde, estirándose en la silla –, y ya casi es la hora de la cena. ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?

Draco, que estaba inmerso en su redacción de Pociones sobre los posibles efectos adversos de la poción Felix Felicis, negó con la cabeza sin dejar de escribir.

Por suerte, Pansy estaba en uno de esos días en los que no le apetecía insistir. Se fue a cenar y él se quedó solo. Echó un vistazo a la mesa donde estaba Harry y vio que Granger y Weasley estaban recogiendo también sus cosas. Volvió a clavar la mirada en su trozo de pergamino. "Harry se irá con ellos, seguro," se dijo a sí mismo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a mirar en aquella dirección y siguió trabajando.

Un minuto después, sintió calor contra su muslo. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el galeón, leyéndolo por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué haces?"

Levantó la mirada. Harry estaba solo y le estaba mirando. Echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en aquella zona de la biblioteca y, cuando comprobó que estaban solos, escribió:

"Felix Felicis."

En lugar de volver a escribir en la moneda, Harry se levantó de su sitio, recogió sus cosas y caminó hasta donde Draco estaba sentado.

-Yo también estoy haciendo esa redacción – susurró.

Draco sintió una oleada de pánico.

-¡Potter, podría vernos alguien! – dijo en voz baja. El Gryffindor dejó el Mapa del Merodeador sobre la mesa y Draco buscó en él la biblioteca. En ella, aparecían solamente sus nombres y el de la Señora Pince, que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio al lado de la entrada.

-Los Hufflepuffs acaban de irse de la Sala de los Menesteres – explicó el Gryffindor –. Podrías ayudarme con Pociones.

Draco suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle tanta ilusión que Harry quisiera estar a solas con él?

-Está bien – murmuró a regañadientes.

Recogió sus cosas mientras el chico se cubría con su capa de invisibilidad. Salieron de la biblioteca y recorrieron los pasillos del castillo, Draco oyendo los pasos del Gryffindor siguiéndole de cerca. No se cruzaron con nadie, por suerte. Todo el mundo estaba cenando.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y Harry se quitó la capa y avanzó con resolución hacia el tapiz.

-Quiero un lugar en el que poder estudiar Pociones con Draco – repitió, pasando por delante de la imagen tres veces.

En la pared apareció una puerta y Draco entró detrás de Harry en una sala pequeña con un escritorio como los de la biblioteca. Era similar a la que habían usado antes, solo que la nueva tenía algunos estantes con libros y con ingredientes de Pociones y había un caldero listo para ser utilizado. Draco se sentó en la mesa y Harry hizo lo mismo, poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la redacción? – dijo Draco tras sacar sus apuntes de nuevo y extender sus cosas sobre la superficie del escritorio.

-De momento creo que estoy bien – repuso el chico, mojando su pluma para escribir –. Pero gracias.

Draco sintió que se ponía rojo y decidió no contestar a ese agradecimiento.

Harry acabó pidiéndole ayuda unos minutos después, y Draco le explicó lo que no entendía, inclinándose sobre la mesa para poder leer sus apuntes con él. Sentir la respiración del Gryffindor tan cerca de su mejilla no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse, pero consiguió, con gran esfuerzo, que el chico no notase lo mucho que le afectaba su proximidad. O al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando terminaron con Pociones, Harry se ofreció a ayudarle a él con Defensa.

-Sé que te cuesta un poco – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –, y tú me has ayudado a mí.

Alguna parte irracional de su interior gritó "¡Sí!" al mismo tiempo que su orgullo le hizo rechazar la propuesta.

-No necesito ayuda – afirmó, levantando la barbilla.

-Como quieras – aceptó el Gryffindor.

\--

Volvieron a sus respectivas salas comunes cuando faltaba poco para el toque de queda. Por suerte, Pansy le había subido algo de comida de la cena, aunque, por supuesto, no se la dio sin más.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – exigió saber –. Fui a la biblioteca después de cenar y no estabas allí. Llevas horas desaparecido. ¡Pensé que te habían hecho algo y fui hasta la enfermería a buscarte! Imagina cuál fue mi cara cuando la Señora Pomfrey me dijo que no habías estado allí desde antes de navidades – le reprendió.

Draco no tenía ganas de discutir. Estar con Harry había hecho que el dolor de su pecho disminuyera, como siempre, y que su cuerpo se sintiera un poco más ligero que de costumbre. Y se negaba a dejar que Pansy arruinase eso.

-Cállate, Pansy. No es asunto tuyo – espetó, quitándole la comida de las manos y sentándose en una de las mesas de la sala común para comer.

-Draco, eres un imbécil – atacó ella, sentándose a su lado y lanzándole una mirada severa –. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a dejar que los demás se preocupen por ti?

Él puso mala cara. Nunca iba a entender por qué seguía habiendo gente que se preocupaba por él, después de todo lo que había hecho. Era un borde y un prepotente y... ¡y un mortífago, por Salazar! ¿Cómo podía Pansy soportarlo? ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? "¿Por qué me soporta Harry?" se preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, masticando para mantener su boca ocupada.

Su amiga siguió insistiendo, pero él se limitó a terminar de comer e irse a su cuarto. Una vez allí, se encerró en el baño para asearse y ponerse el pijama, ya que sus dos compañeros seguían pululando por la habitación y Draco _nunca_ se cambiaba delante de ellos. Por suerte, siempre había sido reservado con su cuerpo, así que los chicos no encontraban extraño aquel comportamiento. Lo que probablemente no sabían era que lo que antes había sido orgullo y necesidad de intimidad se había convertido, por culpa de la guerra, en terror ante la idea de que alguno de sus compañeros viera sus cicatrices. Cualquiera de todas las que cubrían su cuerpo.

Guardó su varita y el galeón falso en el bolsillo de su pijama antes de meterse en su cama y cerrar las cortinas. Una vez estuvo protegido de la vista de los demás, jugó con la moneda, observándola con detenimiento. Todavía tenía escrito el último mensaje que él había enviado, "Felix Felicis". Al leerlo, un pensamiento aleatorio cruzó su mente: él había usado aquella moneda para contestar a Harry en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca había iniciado una conversación.

Se sintió nervioso y emocionado al pensar en enviar un mensaje sin haber recibido uno primero, pero dudó. ¿Qué podía decir?

Al final, las ganas de hablar con el Gryffindor superaron al miedo. Apuntó con su varita y escribió lo mismo que Harry había enviado varias veces antes.

"Buenas noches."

Dejó en galeón en su mesita de noche, incapaz de esperar a que el chico le contestase, y volvió a asegurar las cortinas a su alrededor antes de acostarse, dejando la varita debajo de su almohada.


	25. Capítulo 24) Planes entre amigos

"Buenas noches."

Harry se sorprendió al sentir que la moneda de calentaba en su mano justo cuando él estaba a punto de enviarle ese mismo mensaje a Draco.

"Que descanses", contestó antes de cerrar el mapa y meterse en la cama.

\--

El domingo, la sala común estaba casi vacía porque todo el mundo había salido a jugar en la nieve, así que Hermione, Ron y él se pusieron a trabajar en una de las mesas allí en lugar de volver a la biblioteca. Trabajaron en Defensa un rato y, cuando pasaron a Pociones, Hermione se sorprendió cuando vio que Harry había terminado su redacción sobre el Felix Felicis sin su ayuda.

-Se acercan los ÉXTASIS – repuso él, a modo de excusa –. Ya iba siendo hora de que empezara a esforzarme.

Su amiga sonrió por un momento, pero cinco segundos después estaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-¡Todavía tengo que repasar Encantamientos, y hacer todos esos ejercicios de Runas Antiguas, y...!

Harry desconectó, girándose para hablar con Ron.

-Ya he estudiado bastante por hoy – dijo –. ¿Te apetece jugar una partida de snap explosivo?

-Qué bien me conoces – contestó su amigo, sonriendo. Se pusieron a jugar mientras Hermione extendía libro tras libro sobre la mesa.

Poco antes de comer, el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió y alguien entró en la sala común. Harry, guiado por aquel temor irracional que le asaltaba siempre y le hacía creer que el castillo estaba lleno de enemigos, levantó la mirada para ver quién era. Su cuerpo se calentó de rabia al ver que se trataba de Tarek Jadir.

-Ahora vengo, me lo he dejado en mi cuarto – gritó por encima del hombro, dirigiéndose a los dos Ravenclaws que le estaban esperando en el pasillo.

Atravesó la sala con aire petulante y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Ese tío me da muy mala espina – susurró Ron a su lado al ver la mirada que Harry estaba lanzando en dirección al chico –. Por suerte se pasa el día con gente de otras casas y casi nunca se le ve el pelo por aquí.

Harry asintió. Apenas se cruzaba con aquel chico a pesar de que era un Gryffindor, pero desde que lo había visto atacando a Draco sentía una oleada de rabia cada vez que se lo encontraba. Al menos no era el único que se sentía así; las pocas personas que estaban estudiando en la sala común también le habían lanzado miradas de desconfianza. Ron y él no retomaron la partida hasta que el chico volvió a marcharse.

\--

Durante la semana siguiente, varios de los profesores les hicieron controles en clase para asegurarse de que estaban estudiando al día y preparándose para sus exámenes finales. Sus amigos y él tuvieron que volver a la biblioteca todas las tardes, antes y después de cada entrenamiento de Quidditch. El miércoles, Harry estaba tan harto de estudiar que decidió que era hora de hacerle una nueva visita a Hagrid.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. No había ningún motivo en particular, salvo que Hagrid había estado hablándoles de la forma en la que el resto de criaturas del bosque había reaccionado ante la presencia de Grawp y se sentía inquieto. Estaba mirando el mapa, observando los nombres de todos sus compañeros, la mayoría ya dormidos, y comiendo ranas de chocolate.

En las mazmorras, el nombre de Draco se movió en su cama. Estaba temblando ligeramente, como si el chico estuviera dando vueltas. Harry sabía lo que significaba; estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

"Despierta, Draco," escribió en su galeón con la esperanza de que el chico lo tuviera cerca y sintiera el calor. La respuesta llegó un par de minutos después.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estabas teniend" "o una pesadilla," escribió de forma entrecortada.

El Slytherin tardó un momento en contestar.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Te movías mucho."

"¿No puedes dorm" "ir?", le preguntó entonces Draco.

"No."

"Quieres hablar?"

"Estaría bien", escribió, sintiéndose algo mejor solo por tener a alguien dispuesto a no criticarle por el hecho de que no pudiera quedarse dormido. "Cuéntame algo", le envió a Draco un momento después. La moneda tardó un poco en calentarse.

"Me gusta la" "nieve", dijo el Slytherin.

Un momento después, su amigo siguió escribiendo:

"Me gustan los" "climas fríos."

"Yo no conozco" "ningún clima" "aparte de este", contestó Harry.

"Algún día lo" "harás."

Harry suspiró, recostándose en su cama y dejando a un lado el mapa.

"Puede."

Se quedó dormido pocos mensajes después, y se despertó por la mañana enredado en las sábanas, con el mapa, la moneda y la varita tirados por la cama.

\--

-No pienso pasar ni una sola tarde más en la biblioteca – declaró el viernes por la tarde, cuando, después de cenar, Hermione los arrastró a Ron y a él en aquella dirección.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir? – preguntó su amigo, poniendo cara de pena. Él no podía escabullirse tan fácilmente de su novia.

-No sé – se encogió de hombros –. Voy a dar una vuelta.

Ya había quedado con Draco para verse en la Sala de los Menesteres en cuanto pasase el toque de queda. Sus amigos no le encontrarían en la sala común de Gryffindor al volver de estudiar, pero darían por hecho que estaba pululando por el colegio con su capa de invisibilidad puesta, así que no corría ningún peligro.

Atravesó la puerta y se encontró al Slytherin sentado, leyendo sus apuntes de clase.

-Hola – saludó, sentándose frente a él. Draco asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Harry había estado descansando desde la hora de la cena, pero seguía sin tener ganas de trabajar. Resignado, decidió ponerse a practicar los hechizos de Defensa, que era lo que menos esfuerzo conllevaba.

-¿Te importa si pongo la radio? – le dijo a Draco un rato después, mientras sacaba sus apuntes de Pociones para ponerse a trabajar en serio.

-No – contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry sacó el aparato de su mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa, encendiéndolo y dejando la música con el volumen bajo para poder seguir hablando.

Se puso a leer los apuntes. A los cinco minutos, estaba poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

-No sé por qué pensé que sería una buena idea seguir con Pociones – masculló, garabateando con su pluma en una esquina del pergamino.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Draco, levantando la vista de sus hojas para mirarle.

-Porque quería ser un auror – contestó.

-¿Ya no quieres serlo?

Harry suspiró. Había estado evitando pensar en ello, y no le había contado a nadie lo que estaba a punto decir en voz alta.

-No sé lo que quiero.

La expresión facial de Draco se relajó, y el chico apartó la mirada.

-Yo tampoco.

\--

Al día siguiente, apareció en el corcho de la sala común el aviso para la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, que sería el sábado 30 de enero, dos semanas después. Cuando Ron le preguntó si iría con ellos esa vez, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Id sin mí. No quiero tener que ver a más periodistas hasta que sea absolutamente inevitable.

Sus dos amigos aceptaron aquella excusa, pero Harry no podría haber estado menos preocupado por los periodistas. En su mente, ya estaba planeando el siguiente paso para ayudar a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Tienes planes para el sábado que viene? – le preguntó a Draco la siguiente vez que quedaron para estudiar juntos.

El Slytherin bufó.

-Claro que no. Mis amigos irán a Hogsmeade y yo me quedaré aquí, como siempre.

-Yo tampoco voy a ir – repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros –. Podemos hacer algo juntos.

-¿El qué?

Harry sonrió con malicia, decidiendo que sería mucho más entretenido no decirle nada a Draco hasta el último momento.

-Es una sorpresa. ¿Quieres o no?

El Slytherin volvió a mirar hacia sus apuntes.

-Lo que sea, Potter – masculló.

Harry se sorprendió. Había esperado una reacción diferente; que el chico insistiera, tal vez, o que se negara a ir si no sabía cuál era el plan.

Ese día se había sentado al lado de Draco, y no enfrente. Se inclinó en su dirección para ver qué era lo que mantenía al Slytherin tan concentrado como para que no quisiera seguir hablando del tema. Eran sus apuntes de Pociones.

-Vaya – murmuró Harry al echarles un vistazo –. Tus apuntes están muy bien hechos.

-¿Qué esperabas? – contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No sé. Sabía que hacías las redacciones con letra cursiva, pero no sabía que esa era tu caligrafía habitual. Es genial. Están muy claros – dijo, sorprendido.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Los tuyos serán un desastre, seguro.

-Dalo por hecho.

El Slytherin siguió trabajando, pero Harry se quedó pensando. Ahora que eran amigos, seguro que el chico estaría dispuesto a dejarle sus apuntes, ¿no?

-Draaacooo – murmuró, inclinándose hacia él y arrastrando la palabra con tono inocente.

-¿Qué?

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Slytherin y dijo:

-¿A que me dejas estudiar por tus apuntes?

Sintió que el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba bajo su mejilla. Sabía lo que pasaría ahora: el chico sería borde con él porque esa era su forma de ser, pero al final cedería, ocultando su buen acto tras un "estúpido Potter" mascullado.

Así fue exactamente como ocurrió.

Mientras leía los apuntes de Draco, la mente de Harry empezó a vagar. Hacerse amigo del chico había sido una muy buena decisión. No porque le dejase los apuntes, claro, sino porque le hacía sentir mejor. Draco nunca le forzaba a estar bien, no le había dicho ni una sola vez que debía sonreír o que tenía que esforzarse en hacer cosas cuando no quería. Y eso hacía que Harry sonriera; precisamente el hecho de que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Y sí, el Slytherin tenía una forma de hablar muy sarcástica y le gustaba ocultar sus sentimientos bajo frases bordes, pero Harry veía más allá de eso. Sabía que Draco no lo hacía para hacer daño, sino para protegerse.

Lo que importaba realmente no eran aquellos comentarios ni las veces en las que Draco se dirigía a él como Potter en vez de Harry, sino los detalles. Detalles como que el Slytherin se interesara por sus gustos y no por sus logros, como el resto del mundo, o como que le preguntase si estaba bien cuando hablaban a través de sus monedas en medio de la noche, demostrando que se preocupaba por él.

Draco Malfoy era, después de todo, un gran amigo.

\--

-Muy bien, señor Potter – le felicitó la profesora Strigoi –. Diez puntos para Gryffindor por ser el primer alumno de la clase capaz de enviar un mensaje a través de un _Patronus_. Seguiremos practicando unos días más, pero después pasaremos al siguiente tema, así que los demás tendréis que continuar practicando por vuestra cuenta.

Harry se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Por desgracia, su suerte menguó en cuanto atravesó la puerta del aula de Pociones.

-¡Buenos días, buenos días! – saludó el profesor Slughorn –. Hoy vais a trabajar de forma individual. Sí, sí, sé que siempre lo hacéis por parejas – añadió al oír los sonidos de queja que emitieron todos a la vez –, pero no vais a tener a nadie que os ayude el día del examen final, así que tenéis que aprender a ser autónomos, ¿sí?

Harry se sentó con su caldero al fondo de la clase, a diferencia de lo que solía hacer. No quería que Slughorn estuviera demasiado pendiente de él, porque, sin la ayuda de alguno de sus amigos, estaba seguro de que su poción sería un desastre. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas esperanzas. Slughorn seguía obsesionado con él; de hecho, Harry tenía la teoría de que se había quedado un año más en Hogwarts a pesar de haber podido jubilarse solo porque quería darle clase a él.

Pasados veinte minutos, su _Veritaserum_ estaba volviéndose violeta.

-¡Ah, señor Potter! – dijo el profesor, caminando en su dirección –. Veo que te has sentado al fondo de la clase hoy. Quieres evitar destacar para que tus compañeros no se sientan mal, ¿eh? Qué modesto, sí señor, haciendo lo propio de un héroe. Cinco puntos para...

Se quedó callado en cuanto llegó a su lado y vio el desastre que estaba haciendo. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el resto de la clase no estaba prestando especial atención y carraspeó.

-Mal día, ¿eh? No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Todos los tenemos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es añadir tres semillas de acónito y remover cinco vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. ¡Nada que no se pueda solucionar!

Y, con eso, volvió a marcharse.

A Harry le daba igual la asignatura. No le importaba lo que la gente pensase de él, ni si su poción salía bien o mal. Pero no le gustaba la forma en la que Slughorn lo idolatraba. Nunca había merecido aquel tratamiento; si había sido tan bueno en Pociones durante sexto, había sido gracias a un libro que había resultado ser extremadamente peligroso. Tanto, que casi había acabado con la vida del chico rubio que estaba trabajando a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

Cuando terminó la clase, Harry salió lo más rápido que pudo junto con Ron y Hermione. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco, que estaba levantando una ceja en su dirección como diciendo "Slughorn está loco si se cree que sabes elaborar una poción decente." Harry asintió, dándole la razón. Ron se giró para mirar en la misma dirección que él.

-¿Por qué te mira ese hurón asqueroso? – masculló, tirando de él para que caminara más rápido.

-Ni idea – contestó Harry, tratando de quitarle importancia con un movimiento vago de mano.

Ron puso mala cara.

-Como se le ocurra hacerte algo, juro que...

Por suerte, Hermione intervino antes de que Harry tuviera que pensar cómo defender al Slytherin sin levantar sospechas sobre su amistad con él.

-Ron, déjalo estar. Malfoy no va a intentar nada contra Harry desde que empezó el curso. Recuerda que, de no ser por Harry, estaría encerrado en Azkaban.

Eso hizo callar al pelirrojo. Harry cambió rápidamente de tema, recordándole que tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch en una hora y tenía que pasar por su habitación para dejar la mochila y coger su Saeta de Fuego antes de ir al campo.


	26. Capítulo 25) Cosas de muggles

Draco se sorprendió la primera vez que Harry se sentó a su lado, y no frente a él, en su mesa de la Sala de los Menesteres. Y la primera vez que Harry apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para pedirle los apuntes. Pero pronto el comportamiento del Gryffindor pasó de ser nuevo y extrañamente emocionante a pasar factura.

-No entiendo qué he hecho mal – se quejó Harry, partiendo más y más cáscaras de ligústico para añadirlas al caldero en el que estaban preparando una poción, a solas, la noche del jueves. Draco se inclinó hacia delante, observando el color y la textura del brebaje.

-Te has pasado con el tamaño de las hojas de geranio – decidió, sujetando el mango que sobresalía de dentro del caldero para remover mientras el chico añadía el ingrediente.

-Deja que siga yo – dijo el Gryffindor, agarrando también el mango. Sus manos se rozaron y Harry no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Draco quería apartarse, pero habría sido demasiado obvio, por lo que siguió removiendo, sintiendo que se ponía rojo. Harry debió de darse cuenta del cambio de color de su cara, porque se quitó el jersey y masculló:

-Uf, sí que hace calor aquí dentro. ¿No te estás asando?

Draco, que tenía puesta una túnica y estaba sudando, negó con la cabeza. Agradeció mentalmente al mundo cuando Harry no volvió a poner sus manos al lado de las de él.

-Estoy bien.

No lograba entender el comportamiento de Harry. Cuando entraba en contacto físico con él, casi parecía que Draco... le gustaba. Pero eso era imposible. Draco debía de estar imaginándoselo. Harry nunca decía nada al respecto, ni parecía darse cuenta de las reacciones inapropiadas que suscitaba en Draco. Él, de cualquier manera, no iba a quitarse ninguna prenda ni aunque se estuviera muriendo de calor. No podía permitir que el Gryffindor, ni nadie más, descubriera las cicatrices de sus brazos.

-Creo que soy un caso perdido – masculló Harry cuando, por fin, consiguieron que la poción volviera a su color normal.

-Te falta disciplina – repuso Draco. Harry hizo un sonido de queja.

-No entiendo por qué es tan importante hacer las cosas de una forma tan detallada. ¿Qué le importa a la poción si le echo las hojas cortadas en trozos de tres o de cuatro centímetros? ¿Y cómo se las arregla la gente para inventar nuevas pociones? Me los imagino en sus casas, probando a echar hojas de todos los tamaños dentro de la misma mezcla a ver qué sale de cada una...

-Existen unas normas, Potter – soltó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la incorregibilidad del chico –. Cada ingrediente, cada movimiento al remover y cada temperatura tiene una serie de propiedades que, combinadas, tienen un resultado diferente. La forma de crear nuevas pociones no es a base de prueba y error, sino de deducciones lógicas.

Harry gruñó y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Draco.

-Es aburrido e insoportable.

Draco se sintió todavía más acalorado. ¿Por qué tenía el Gryffindor que actuar con tanta confianza? ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de lo mucho que el contacto físico le hacía temblar? Draco solo quería dejar de sentir mariposas cada dos por tres, y Harry no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

\--

El sábado por la mañana, Draco estaba tan nervioso ante la perspectiva de pasar un día entero a solas con Harry que se planteó cancelar sus planes, fueran cuales fueran. Pero no lo hizo, por supuesto, porque, aunque una parte de él odiaba lo vulnerable que se sentía con el chico, la mayor parte de su ser adoraba cada segundo que pasaba con el Gryffindor. Estar con Harry era cómodo, y hacía que la serpiente de su pecho se debilitase.

Ser amigo de Harry era lo que Draco había querido desde que tenía once años. Ahora que lo había conseguido, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un par de emociones tontas lo arruinasen.

Cuando todo el mundo se había ido al pueblo, Harry y él se encontraron en el séptimo piso.

-¿Preparado? – dijo el Gryffindor, como si Draco ya estuviera enterado de qué iban a hacer.

Levantó una ceja. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, te contaré el plan – cedió –. Tú y yo vamos a salir.

Por un momento, pensó que iba a atragantarse con su propia saliva. ¡¿Salir?! ¿Qué quería decir con eso? "Respira, Draco. Seguro que se refiere a salir de Hogwarts."

-¿Qué dices, Potter? No podemos salir a Hogsmeade, nos verán juntos – exclamó, más alto de lo necesario, para que Harry no notase cuál había sido la primera conclusión a la que había llegado.

-Ah, pero no vamos a ir a Hogsmeade – contestó Harry, sonriendo de lado –. Vamos a ir a Londres. Al Londres muggle.

A Draco se le abrió la boca.

-¿Qué? – consiguió pronunciar tras un momento – ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Para nada – dijo Harry, empezando a avanzar hacia las escaleras –. Piénsalo. Allí podemos caminar juntos por la calle sin que nadie nos reconozca. En el mundo muggle no seremos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy; solo dos chicos cualquiera.

Eso le hizo dudar. La idea de hacer lo que Harry estaba diciendo era ciertamente tentadora.

\- Venga, lo único que necesitamos ahora es ropa y dinero muggle. Y yo tengo ambas cosas en mi cuarto. Vamos.

Siguió caminando mientras sacaba de su mochila la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando se giró para dársela a Draco, se paró.

-¿No vienes?

Draco quería moverse, pero estaba paralizado. ¿Estaba Harry insinuando que iba a llevar a Draco hasta su dormitorio, donde seguramente no habría nadie más? Harry caminó hacia él y le agarró del brazo, tirando ligeramente. Draco consiguió por fin avanzar y se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad, y Harry le guio a través de los pasillos del castillo, que estaban prácticamente desiertos.

Tras unos minutos, se paró delante de un cuadro con una mujer gorda vestida de rosa. Draco miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que su mente racional sabía que era invisible y que nadie sabría que estaba allí, la idea de entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor le ponía nervioso. No quería meterse en problemas. ¿Y si le llevaban a juicio por hacer algo así?

- _Ala de hipogrifo_ – pronunció Harry. Al instante, el cuadro se movió, abriendo una puerta en la pared que el chico atravesó sin mirar atrás. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de dudar; entró por el agujero un segundo antes de que volviera a cerrarse.

La estancia era de tonos rojos y cálidos, cómo no. Aparte de eso, tenía todo lo que una sala común debía tener. Una chimenea encendida, sofás, butacas, escritorios y una gran alfombra donde, en aquel momento, unos niños de primero o segundo estaban jugando a las cartas.

Los niños saludaron a Harry, quien devolvió el saludo y procedió a ascender por unas escaleras que daban a distintas puertas cerradas. Abrió una de ellas y entró, dejándola abierta más tiempo del necesario para que Draco pudiera pasar detrás de él.

-No hay moros en la costa – dijo el Gryffindor –. Puedes quitarte la capa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, prestando atención solo a medias. Estaba atónito. Así que aquella era la habitación de Harry Potter. Ahora ya había visto su cuarto en la casa de los Weasley y también la de Hogwarts. Y no podían ser más diferentes.

El dormitorio de los Gryffindors de octavo era algo más grande que el de los Slytherins, lo que tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que allí vivían cinco chicos, y no tres, como en la de Draco. También era mucho más luminoso. Los dormitorios de las mazmorras estaban bajo el nivel del suelo, y unas lámparas de cristales verdes eran su única fuente de luz. Allí, por el contrario, unas grandes ventanas ofrecían vistas a los jardines del colegio. Las cortinas de las camas eran rojas, y la cama hacia la que se dirigió Harry estaba completamente deshecha.

El chico le sacó de sus pensamientos tirando de la capa para descubrir a Draco.

-He dicho que no hay moros en la costa. Significa que no hay nadie. ¿Es que no conoces esa expresión?

-Pues claro que no – bufó Draco, cruzándose de brazos para ocultar lo nervioso que se sentía –. Será una tontería muggle.

Harry se acuclilló al lado de su baúl y empezó a sacar prendas de ropa de dentro.

-Hablando de tonterías muggles, vamos a ponernos algo que no vaya a llamar su atención, ¿vale?

-No pienso cambiarme delante de ti – replicó Draco, hablando, tal vez, demasiado rápido. Harry le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

-Ya lo suponía. Tienes ahí el baño – dijo, señalando una puerta cerrada al otro lado de la estancia.

Draco aceptó el montón de ropa que el chico le estaba tendiendo y prácticamente corrió hasta el baño y se encerró dentro, lanzando un par de hechizos a la puerta por precaución. Se desnudó evitando mirar al espejo; no estaba de humor para ver su torso lleno de cicatrices. No cuando estaba a punto de pasar el día con la persona que las había causado.

Cuando se puso aquellos pantalones flojos y aquella camiseta vieja, se dio cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba poniéndose ropa muggle. Ropa muggle horriblemente fea.

-¿Estás listo? – le llegó la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No! – prácticamente gritó, llevando una mano al pomo para sujetarla en caso de que el Gryffindor intentase abrirla –. Esta ropa es horrible. No pienso ir a ninguna parte así vestido.

-Oh, vamos, Draco. En Londres nadie te conoce.

-Me da igual – espetó. No podía arriesgarse a que nadie le viera con aquel aspecto, y mucho menos Harry –. ¿Quién se pondría esta ropa? Parecen harapos.

-Mi primo Dudley – contestó el chico, aún al otro lado de la puerta –, quien usa unas cinco tallas más que cualquiera de nosotros.

-No pienso salir a ninguna parte vestido como tu primo Dully – replicó.

-Dudley.

-Lo que sea.

Harry se quedó callado un momento. Luego, con tono de exasperación, contestó:

-Está bien, te llevaré a una tienda de ropa en cuanto lleguemos a Londres. Puedes ir con la capa hasta los límites del colegio y solo tendrás que estar visible con esa ropa hasta que lleguemos a la tienda. ¿Trato hecho?

-¿Quieres llevarme a una tienda muggle a comprar ropa muggle para mí? – se burló Draco –. No creo que esa gente tenga el más mínimo sentido de la moda, Potter.

A pesar de todo, Draco abrió la puerta y se escondió tras el marco para que Harry no pudiera ver las pintas que tenía.

-No lo sabrás si no lo pruebas – respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros –. Anda, vámonos.

No podía decir que no. Tenía demasiadas ganas de estar con Harry. Para ocultarlo, decidió meterse con el chico de la primera forma que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto? – dijo con su mejor tono de burla.

-Oh, es mi sudadera Weasley – contestó Harry, imperturbado –. Molly le hace una a cada uno de sus hijos todas las navidades. Lleva regalándome una a mí también desde primero.

Draco puso mala cara. ¿Por qué era Harry tan inmune a sus insultos ese año? Incluso Pansy se ofendía de vez en cuando, y llevaban muchos años siendo amigos. Harry, en cambio, parecía no darse ni cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado. Draco se sentía desprotegido.

Volvió a hacerse invisible y atravesó los jardines de Hogwarts junto a Harry. Le daba algo de miedo que alguien se fijase en el rastro doble de huellas que estaban dejando en la nieve, pero todo estaba desierto y llegaron al límite del colegio sin cruzarse con nadie.

-Dame la mano, Draco – dijo Harry, quien hasta ese momento había caminado en silencio, mirando a un punto ligeramente a la derecha de donde él estaba –. Ya podemos desaparecernos.

Draco asomó una mano por la capa para que el chico la sujetase. En cuanto se tocaron, sintió que se ponía rojo. Menos mal que su cara seguía tapada.

Un instante después, estaba girando en el aire de forma vertiginosa y, con un sonido parecido a una explosión, apareció de nuevo de pie en medio de un callejón desierto que no estaba cubierto de nieve, sino mojado por la lluvia. La capa se le había escurrido, y su mano seguía pegada a la de Harry. La habría soltado al instante de no ser porque se tropezó, tambaleándose hacia delante. Desaparecerse siempre le hacía perder el equilibrio, lo cual era inaceptable, ya que venía de una familia de magos y debería haber estado acostumbrado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el Gryffindor, inclinándose hacia delante para sostenerle. Draco se apartó.

-Sí, sí, no ha sido nada.

-Vale... – murmuró Harry, poco convencido.

-¿Vamos a comprar ropa o qué? No quiero que nadie me vea así.

-Claro.

El chico le quitó la capa y la guardó de nuevo en su mochila. Caminaron hasta la calle contigua al callejón, por la que decenas, incluso cientos de muggles estaban paseando, entrando y saliendo de tiendas, comiendo. Nadie les prestó la más mínima atención.

-¿Eso son coches? – preguntó en cuanto vio un artefacto metálico moviéndose por el centro de la calle. Había oído hablar de los coches muggles en segundo, cuando Harry y Weasley estrellaron uno contra el Sauce Boxeador.

-Sí, lo son. Y eso de ahí es un autobús – explicó señalando un vehículo rojo mucho más grande que los demás –. Vamos, busquemos una tienda. Pregúntame todo lo que quieras saber.

Draco sabía lo que era un autobús gracias al Autobús Noctámbulo, pero no reconocía la mayoría de las cosas que veía en las calles y los escaparates. Aún así, no hizo más preguntas. Le habían enseñado que las cosas muggles eran aberraciones, y no curiosidades. Que no debía actuar como un Weasley. Ahora no sabía qué creer, pero Harry no tenía por qué enterarse de sus debates internos.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad caminando entre muggles al lado del chico, entraron en una tienda. Draco no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar prendas mejores que las que llevaba puestas, pero se encontró con que había estado equivocado.

El sitio estaba lleno de maniquíes. Algunos llevaban ropa de colores blancos y negros, y otras piezas eran azul marino, gris o beis, pero no había colores llamativos, lo que sorprendió a Draco. Las túnicas de los magos solían ser de colores vivos o simplemente negras. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la estética de aquel lugar.

-Harry, ¿qué es eso? – susurró, señalando el conjunto que llevaba puesto uno de los maniquíes.

-Es un traje – explicó –. Pantalones lisos, camisa blanca, corbata... es un estilo elegante para ocasiones especiales.

"Me gusta," pensó. Pero no dijo nada. Su orgullo no le permitía admitir que no había tenido razón. El Gryffindor, sin embargo, pareció leerle la mente. Avanzó hasta el estante que estaba bajo el maniquí y sacó de él una camisa. Se la tendió junto con una percha de la que colgaban unos pantalones y una chaqueta pulcramente estirados.

-Puedes probártelos allí – murmuró, señalando unas puertas que tenían sobre ellas un cartel que rezaba "Probador".

Draco no dijo nada. Aceptó la ropa y levantó la barbilla, caminando hasta uno de los cubículos.

La forma en la que bloqueaban la puerta los muggles era confusa, pero entendió que tenía que mover aquella pieza metálica para que nadie pudiera abrirla desde el otro lado. Resuelto ese asunto, Draco se vistió, y después observó su aspecto en el espejo. La talla era la adecuada. La forma de su cuerpo con aquel conjunto puesto era extraña, pero no le desagradaba. Desde luego, era mucho mejor que los sacos viejos que Harry le había prestado.

Salió del probador y, al localizar a su amigo, que estaba esperando fuera, repuso, con aire satisfecho:

-He decidido que me queda aceptable.

El Gryffindor soltó una carcajada.

-Me alegro, Draco, pero nadie se abrocha el último botón de las camisas. Y deberías ponerte los zapatos.

Abrió el botón rápidamente y volvió a entrar en el cubículo para ponerse sus zapatos, que, por suerte, eran negros y combinaban con aquel atuendo. Cuando volvió a salir, le dio al chico sus prendas viejas y Harry y él se dirigieron al mostrador de la tienda.

-Se lo lleva puesto – dijo el chico al dependiente, que le lanzó a Draco una mirada extraña. Draco levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-Son ciento cincuenta y tres libras – fue la respuesta del hombre. Lo dijo mirando a Draco, como si esperase que fuera a pagar él.

Él miró a Harry, dándose cuenta, de pronto, de que no tenía dinero muggle.

-Ah, sí, yo llevo el dinero – masculló Harry un momento después, al darse cuenta del silencio incómodo que se había desatado. Sacó de su mochila un montón de monedas y papeles extraños, que le tendió al hombre. Éste le dio el cambio y volvió a lanzarles una mirada extrañada –. Bueno, gracias y adiós.

Salieron de la tienda y retomaron la marcha por la calle.

-Eso ha sido incómodo – se rio el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza. Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Ha sido caro? – preguntó.

-No. Bueno, un poco, pero no te preocupes, tengo dinero de sobra.

-El estado de tu ropa no dice lo mismo – se burló Draco –. De todas formas, dime cuánto te ha costado en dinero normal, para que pueda devolvértelo.

-No hace falta – replicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco apretó los puños. No iba a permitir que Harry Potter hiciera nada por él, mucho menos pagarle algo que había sido caro. Ni lo merecía, ni era algo que un Malfoy hiciera.

-Yo también tengo mucho dinero, Potter. No necesito tu caridad – espetó –. Así que dime cuánto te ha costado para que te lo devuelva y deja de hacerte el héroe.

-Está bien, está bien. Te lo digo después; no sé hacer el cálculo de cabeza.

-Bien – asintió.

-Bien.

Después de eso, caminaron en silencio. Harry era quien estaba decidiendo en qué dirección iban, y Draco le siguió con aire desganado. En el fondo estaba muerto de curiosidad, por supuesto. ¿Qué serían aquellas cabinas rojas que había en las calles? ¿Y aquella comida extraña que una muggle estaba tomándose mientras caminaba? ¿Qué vendía aquella tienda tan grande?

Cuando Harry giró a la izquierda en la siguiente calle sin pararse a pensar ni un momento, Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que el Gryffindor parecía saber a dónde estaba dirigiéndose.

-¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió, tratando de poner un tono de voz poco interesado.

-Supongo que ya es hora de que te lo diga – repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros –. Vamos al cine.

-Ah. Vale – se las arregló para contestar, aunque su mente había empezado a dar vueltas. ¿Al cine? ¿No era eso lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones con sus dos amigos? Sí, lo era. Y Harry había afirmado que ir al cine era algo que los muggles hacían con sus parejas. Bueno, y con sus amigos. Pero eso había sonado a que los grupos de amigos iban juntos, y no de dos en dos.

"Deja de pensar tonterías," se reprendió mientras entraban en un edificio lleno de carteles e imágenes que se movían en las paredes. Había un mostrador donde varias personas estaban comprando lo que parecían comidas y bebidas. Varios grupos de muggles estaban dirigiéndose a un pasillo con distintas puertas con letreros sobre ellas. Nadie les prestó atención.

-Pensaba que los muggles no podían hacer que las imágenes se movieran – susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo hacen con magia, sino con electricidad – contestó Harry, también en voz baja, mientras se dirigían hacia el mostrador.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-No sé explicarlo.

Se pusieron a la cola y Draco no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, presa de la curiosidad. El mundo muggle era sumamente extraño. Su ropa, sus hábitos, sus invenciones. Pero Harry había estado en lo cierto; allí podían ser dos amigos pasando la tarde juntos. Allí no eran un héroe y un villano. Era relajante poder huir de aquella etiqueta.

-Un cubo de palomitas y dos aguas, por favor – dijo Harry a la chica que les atendió unos minutos después.

-¿Ya tenéis entradas? – preguntó ella, llenando un cubo con unas nubes blancas extrañas. Debían de ser las palomitas.

-Oh, eh... no – masculló Harry.

-A esta hora solo emiten "Tienes un e-mail" y "Bichos: una aventura en miniatura". ¿Cuál queréis ver? – dijo con tono de voz monótono.

-La primera – repuso Harry. Miró a Draco para ver si estaba de acuerdo. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo era una película, y no había prestado atención a los títulos. Asintió sin más, fiándose del criterio del Gryffindor.

-¿Pagáis todo junto? –. Harry asintió –. Son veinte libras con cincuenta peniques.

Entraron en una sala oscura llena de asientos, Harry cargando el cubo y Draco las botellas.

Al principio, Draco no entendió nada. Los muggles de la pantalla estaban hablando de "ordenadores" y "e-mails". No quería preguntar nada, pero Harry se inclinó hacia él de todas formas y le explicó lo que eran.

-Los e-mails son mensajes escritos que la gente se envía a distancia, como hacemos tú y yo con las monedas.

-Ah – susurró él, notando un cosquilleo en el cuello al sentir la respiración del chico tan cerca de su oreja. No pudo evitar imaginar cómo habría sido si Harry no se hubiera apartado al terminar de hablar. Si se hubiera inclinado un poco más y hubiera puesto sus labios sobre la piel de Draco.

Harry volvió a acercarse a él un momento después para darle otra explicación, pero él no la oyó. Estaba ocupado obligando a su cuerpo a no tener una maldita erección en medio del cine.

Tras las explicaciones iniciales, fue capaz de seguir el argumento. A medias.

Sus ojos no paraban de volar hacia su izquierda, hacia la silueta de Harry. También estaba vigilando que sus dedos no se encontrasen con los del chico en el cubo de palomitas, que estaba en medio de sus piernas. Draco había descubierto que el aperitivo sabía bien a pesar de ser muggle, por lo que estaba comiendo algunas de vez en cuando.

Al cabo de una hora, Draco estaba inmerso en el argumento de la película; trataba de dos enemigos comerciales que eran confidentes por correo. En persona se dedicaban a discutir, solo para llegar a casa y contárselo todo el uno al otro como amigos sin saber con quién estaban hablando.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el hombre descubrió que aquella mujer era la persona con la que había estado hablando, pero ella seguía sin saber nada. "¡Díselo!", se frustró Draco. "Si le dices que eres la persona que la ha ayudado ella dejará de odiarte".

Llegó el final de la película y, por fin, ella descubrió la verdad. "Ya iba siendo hora", pensó él. Los protagonistas se besaron y la película terminó. Cuando las luces de la sala se encendieron, Draco sentía una especie de calidez en su pecho. Aquella invención muggle le había gustado.

-No puedo creer que acabásemos viendo una película romántica – dijo Harry, riéndose, cuando salieron de la sala –. Si Hermione y Ron se enteran, se reirán de mí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Él simplemente asintió. No había estado dispuesto a admitir que la película le había gustado antes, y mucho menos tras oír a Harry reírse así de la situación. Tampoco quería pensar en el hecho de que, si Weasley y Granger descubrieran que su mejor amigo estaba viéndose en secreto con Draco Malfoy, reírse probablemente sería lo último que harían.

El estómago de Draco rugió y se dio cuenta de que era la hora de comer. Harry le llevó al restaurante más cercano que encontró, ya que se había puesto a llover.

-¿McDonald's? – preguntó con tono escéptico, echando un vistazo a través de las ventanas del local –. No tiene muy buena pinta.

-No sé, nunca antes lo he probado – se encogió de hombros el Gryffindor –. Pero tengo hambre y no quiero empaparme, así que...

Entraron y Harry pidió comida para los dos, indicándole a Draco que se sentase en una de las pocas mesas que estaban libres. Aquello estaba lleno de muggles y no parecía un lugar muy higiénico; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no poner una mueca de asco al ver una mancha de grasa en la pared. Por si fuera poco, aquella estúpida música que tanto le gustaba a Harry estaba sonando de fondo.

A pesar de todo eso, se sentía bien. Allí no eran Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter; tan solo eran dos amigos pasando la tarde juntos.

Cuando terminó de comerse sus hamburguesas con patatas, Harry se levantó para ir al servicio. Draco se quedó allí sentado, cavilando sobre lo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor estaría pensando de ellos. ¿Cuál imaginarían que era su historia? ¿Qué creerían que era Harry para Draco?

"¿Qué es Harry para mí?" se preguntó. Lo cierto era que ya no lo sabía. Enemigo, conocido, amigo, o...

No, no quería pensar en ninguna otra posibilidad.

Para distraerse, Draco se puso a escuchar la música que estaba sonando en el establecimiento, tratando de entender la letra por encima de las voces de la gente y de los gritos de los niños.

 _See you blowin' me a kiss, it doesn't take a scientist_

 _To understand what's goin' on, baby_

 _If you see somethin' in my eye, let's not overanalyze_

 _Don't go too deep with it baby_

 _So let it be what it'll be_

 _Don't make a fuss and go crazy over you and me_

 _Here's what I do, I'll play it loose_

 _Not like we have a date with destiny_

"Oh, genial," pensó, maldiciendo su mala suerte. "Es una canción de amor."

 _It's just a little crush_

 _Not like I faint every time we touch_

 _It's just some little thing_

 _Not like everything I do depends on you_

 _Sha la la la, sha la la la..._

"¡Eso es!" se dijo tras oír aquellas últimas frases. La canción definía lo que sentía por Harry. Un par de emociones tontas, nada serio, nada que no fuera a superar pronto. " _It's just a little crush_ ," la voz femenina había dicho. "Eso es lo que Harry es para mí. Un _crush_."

 _It's raisin' my adrenalin, you're bangin' on a heart of tin_

 _Please don't make too much of it, baby_

 _Say, "That we're forever more"_

 _That's not what I'm lookin' for, all I can commit to is maybe_

Harry volvió del baño. Mientras recogían sus cosas y se ponían sus chaquetas para marcharse, Draco oyó los últimos versos de la canción, sintiéndose mucho mejor ya que, por fin, le había puesto nombre a lo que sentía por el Gryffindor.

\--

Volvieron a aparecerse justo al lado de la entrada a los terrenos, Draco aún vestido con el traje que se había comprado y cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad. Siguió a Harry hacia el castillo; habían acordado caminar juntos hasta el séptimo piso para que pudiera devolverle la capa a Harry y fingir que no se habían visto en todo el día. Sus planes, sin embargo, se vieron frustrados.

-¡Harry! – llamó Weasley, quien estaba corriendo hacia ellos. Draco se quedó paralizado. El suelo estaba cubierto de una capa de nieve y, sin duda, el chico se daría cuenta si a su lado empezaban a aparecer huellas frescas sin dueño.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Harry, sorprendido. Se giró para mirar a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? – preguntó el pelirrojo en cuanto los alcanzó.

-Estaba dando un paseo – mintió Harry rápidamente. Weasley pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y se echó a caminar, contándole algo a Harry y avanzando hasta el castillo. Harry se giró para mirar en dirección a Draco una última vez antes de irse.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía seguirles, y ver si podía devolverle la capa al chico de forma discreta? No, no parecía una idea inteligente. Lo mejor era quedarse allí y volver al castillo cuando no hubiera nadie cerca.

\--

Al llegar a su cuarto, Draco escondió la capa debajo de su almohada y cerró las cortinas para que nadie viese el bulto. Cuando sus amigos volvieron del pueblo, Draco fingió que llevaba toda la tarde estudiando, y ellos se sentaron con él y sacaron los libros para aprovechar el resto de la tarde.

A la hora de dormir, aseado y en pijama, Draco se metió en la cama. "Por fin," pensó. Por fin tenía tiempo para revivir una y otra vez los acontecimientos de aquel día sin que nadie le interrumpiera.

Así que Harry era su _crush_. Podía con ello. Tendría que superarlo, pero podía con ello. Decidió que empezaría a evitar cualquier contacto físico con el Gryffindor y a suprimir cualquier reacción de su cuerpo.

"¿Mañana?" le llegó un mensaje unos minutos después. Harry debía de querer su capa.

"Dime una hora," contestó él.

"20:00."

"Nos vemos."

Draco se dijo que, si solo iba a tener la capa una noche, su decisión podía esperar al día siguiente. Sacó la tela gruesa de debajo de su almohada y se la acercó a la cara. Ah, que bien olía el estúpido Gryffindor.

Casi sin darse cuenta, aunque tal vez de forma más consciente de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir, Draco se quedó dormido esa noche abrazado a la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter.


	27. Capítulo 26) Con los pies en el suelo

Ron había vuelto pronto de Hogsmeade porque Hermione había empezado a dar una charla improvisada sobre los derechos de los elfos en las Tres Escobas y quería repartir chapas, y él había ido a buscarlas. Al parecer, el hechizo _Accio_ no funcionaba entre Hogwarts y el pueblo.

Su mejor amigo volvió a irse poco después, y Harry buscó a Draco en el mapa para ver si podía recuperar su capa, pero el chico estaba ya con sus compañeros de casa. Esperó toda la tarde, pero sus nombres no se movieron de la biblioteca hasta la hora del toque de queda, por lo que decidió quedar con el chico al día siguiente. Quería recuperar la capa lo antes posible; se sentía incómodo sin ella.

\--

Mientras subía las escaleras del castillo el domingo por la tarde, Harry tuvo una idea. Acababa de salir del entrenamiento de Quidditch, y su plan original había sido pasar por su cuarto para dejar su escoba en su dormitorio, pero decidió no hacerlo en el último momento, y llegó al pasillo desierto del séptimo piso aún con su Saeta de Fuego en la mano. Harry no había olvidado la conversación que había tenido con Draco unas semanas antes, y tenía la esperanza de que llevar su escoba haría que el tema volviera a salir.

Draco ya estaba allí. Harry no podía verle, pero había comprobado el Mapa del Merodeador mientras subía. " _Homenum_ _revelio_ ," pensó, moviendo la varita en el aire. Había conseguido dominar los hechizos no verbales ese curso, por fin.

Draco estaba a unos pasos de él, a su derecha. Sonriendo con malicia, Harry se movió en su dirección fingiendo que no sabía que el Slytherin estaba ahí y, con un movimiento rápido, estiró el brazo y le quitó la capa de encima.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? – se sorprendió el chico.

-Tengo mis trucos – dijo él, lanzándole una sonrisa al Slytherin.

Draco puso mala cara y apartó la mirada. Un momento después, sin embargo, se fijó en la escoba que todavía estaba en la mano de Harry.

-¿Por qué llevas eso? – masculló.

-¿Mi Saeta de Fuego? Es porque acabo de salir del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-¿No podías dejarla en tu cuarto de camino? – se quejó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo? – bromeó, levantando la escoba y sacudiéndola ligeramente frente a la cara de Draco. El chico retrocedió un paso, encogiéndose ligeramente.

Harry bajó el brazo de inmediato, sorprendido. Había dicho aquello para meterse con él, pero, al parecer, había dado en el clavo.

-Oh, Godric. ¡Te dan miedo las escobas!

Draco bufó de una forma muy poco convincente.

-No digas tonterías, Potter.

Mientras decía eso, lanzó a la Saeta de Fuego una mirada de desconfianza. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Te dan miedo – afirmó, hablando más consigo mismo que con Draco –, pero ¿por qué? Hasta sexto fuiste el buscador de Slytherin y no tuviste ningún problema con ellas.

-He dicho que... – empezó a defenderse. Harry, sin embargo, fue más rápido.

-¡Claro! La siguiente vez que te vi sobre una escoba después de eso fue... en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y la sala te daba pavor la primera vez que entraste este curso. Pensabas que estaba en llamas – razonó en voz alta, sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta antes –. Es eso, ¿verdad? Te da miedo volar desde ese día.

Draco no contestó; tan solo miró hacia otro lado. Harry se sintió culpable al instante. ¿Había hecho daño al Slytherin recordándole aquello? Avanzó un par de pasos y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Oye, lo siento. No quería recordártelo – dijo en voz baja –. No pasa nada por que te dé miedo –. Entonces recordó lo que había visto en el mapa a principios de enero, cómo Parkinson había tratado de arrastrar a Draco al campo de Quidditch, y añadió: – no voy a forzarte a tratar de superarlo.

El Slytherin suspiró y apartó el hombro de debajo de su mano.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Claro.

\--

A principios de febrero, a Harry le llegó una carta durante el desayuno. No solía llegarle nada, y, desde lo que había ocurrido el día de Navidad, había empezado a sospechar que McGonagall tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que no recibiera cartas de fans en Hogwarts. Si era así, se sentía agradecido.

Abrió el sobre que el búho marrón había dejado sobre su plato y se llevó una tostada a la boca.

 _Querido Harry,_ _Espero que hayas empezado bien el trimestre y que estés disfrutando de la nieve. Aquí, aunque no ha parado de llover e incluso ha nevado, no ha cuajado en todo el invierno._ _Sé que no te he escrito en ninguna otra ocasión, pero quería compartir este momento contigo. Esta mañana, Teddy ha dado sus primeros pasos. Estaba jugando en el suelo del salón después de desayunar su papilla de fruta favorita mientras yo leía el periódico en el sofá, y yo, por desgracia, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí un pequeño toque en mi rodilla. Levanté la vista justo a tiempo de ver a Teddy tambaleándose hacia delante. ¡Tendrías que haber visto su cara!_ _Desde entonces, ha vuelto a recorrer el salón de lado a lado cuatro o cinco veces. La cámara estaba rota, pero fui a comprar otra solo para capturar el momento. ¡Aquí tienes una foto de tu ahijado caminando para "tío Harry"!_ _Te deseo mucha suerte con tus ÉXTASIS y espero verte por aquí durante las vacaciones de verano. Sabes que mi casa es tu casa._ _Un fuerte abrazo,_ _Andrómeda Tonks._

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando observó la imagen. Un Teddy de pelo negro y despeinado estaba avanzando, casi a trompicones, por delante de la chimenea encendida del salón. Cómo no, se trataba de una fotografía en movimiento, y al final de la misma podía observarse, en una esquina, cómo Narcisa corría hacia el pequeño para sujetarlo antes de que se cayese.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar la carta que se había encontrado en Grimmauld Place. Aquella que su madre le había enviado a Sirius con la foto de Harry sobre su escoba de juguete. Teddy, al igual que Harry, iba a crecer sin padres por culpa de la guerra, pero iba a tener alrededor a gente que le quisiera de verdad. Harry se maldeciría a sí mismo antes de permitir que su ahijado terminase con unos tutores como los Dursley, o antes de dejar que creciese sin oír todas las historias acerca de Remus y Tonks que ellos no podrían contarle en persona.

Teddy iba a ser un niño feliz. Harry se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Ron y Hermione leyeron la carta, y también Neville, Dean y Seamus, que querían saber qué era lo que les había hecho sonreír. Cuando Harry tendió la mano para que Seamus le devolviera el pergamino, su mirada se encontró con la de Ginny, que le estaba lanzando una mirada conocedora desde unos asientos más allá. "¿Lo ves?" decía la chica con los ojos. "Estás sonriendo."

Puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la mirada.

-¿Vamos? No quiero llegar tarde a Transformaciones – les dijo a Ron y Hermione, que habían terminado ya de desayunar. Sus amigos asintieron y salieron del Gran Comedor.

-¿No te ha recordado la carta de Andrómeda a la que encontramos en Grimmauld Place? – preguntó Ron mientras caminaban. Harry asintió.

-Me alegra que Teddy te tenga a ti – dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Yo también. Voy a estar ahí para él como Sirius habría estado ahí para mí si hubiera podido – afirmó, sintiéndose aún mejor al decirlo en voz alta.

\--

Esa tarde, después de las clases, fueron los tres juntos a ver a Hagrid.

-¡Vaya, qué niño tan activo! – exclamó el semigigante tras leer la carta de Andrómeda –. Estoy seguro de que va a ser como tú, Harry. Problemático, pero con un gran corazón.

-¿Creéis que será un Gryffindor? – preguntó Ron tras sorber otro poco del té que Hagrid les había preparado.

-Bueno, Remus lo era – intervino Hermione –, aunque su madre era una Hufflepuff y su abuela una Slytherin, así que... ¿Quién sabe?

-Sería gracioso que acabase en Ravenclaw – se rio Ron.

-Yo le querré sea de la casa que sea – repuso Harry con seguridad. Hermione asintió, per Ron le dedicó una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Incluso si es de Slytherin?

-Sí – espetó –. No todos los Slytherin son malos. ¿Has olvidado ya lo que hizo Snape para protegerme? ¿O cómo murió Regulus Black?

-También Narcisa era de Slytherin y le salvó la vida a Harry – aportó Hagrid.

Sus amigos siguieron hablando y Harry sacó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino de su mochila para contestar a Andrómeda. Escribió su agradecimiento por la foto y por los buenos deseos, y le prometió que formaría parte de la vida de Teddy y que se aseguraría de que se sintiera querido, tal y como había pensado antes. Materializó un sobre con su varita y metió dentro el pergamino.

-¿Podemos pasar por la lechucería cuando nos vayamos? – les preguntó a sus amigos mientras guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo de su capa.

-¡Claro!

-Oh, ¿vas a contestar? – inquirió Hagrid con un tono de voz un tanto extraño.

-Sí – dijo Harry, confuso –. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ah, no, por nada, es que... – titubeó –. Ahora que Hedwig ya no... ya sabes. Ahora que ya no está, pensaba que no contestabas a las cartas. Creía que por eso no habías contestado a mi carta estas Navidades.

-¿Le mandaste a Harry una carta en Navidad? – se sorprendió Ron –. No la vimos.

-¿Ah, no? – inquirió el semigigante, sonando aliviado.

Entre los tres, le explicaron a Hagrid lo que había ocurrido en casa de Andrómeda y cómo Harry había desvanecido toda la correspondencia sin fijarse en los remitentes, y Harry le pidió disculpas a su amigo. Se sentía fatal. Hagrid siempre había hecho todo lo posible para animarle, y siempre se esforzaba por enviarle paquetes y cartas a pesar de que no escribía muy bien. Tendría que haber supuesto que, en medio de aquel montón, habría algo suyo.

\--

Hermione, Ron y él pasaron por la lechucería poco antes del toque de queda. Cuando bajaban por las escaleras de la pequeña torre, se encontraron con Luna, que les contó que le iba a enviar a su padre una carta para decirle que había visto un _Diricawl_ en la linde del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry quedó con Draco en las cocinas antes del toque de queda. Los Hufflepuffs habían vuelto a subir a la Sala de los Menesteres, así que aquella era su única opción si no querían deambular por los pasillos del castillo.

Como ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la cena, la mayoría de los elfos no estaban allí. Uno de ellos les ofreció varios trozos de tarta, pero, por lo demás, pudieron charlar sin ser interrumpidos.

Harry le enseñó a Draco la carta, y el Slytherin observó la fotografía durante varios segundos antes de devolvérsela. No dijo nada, pero Harry se había fijado en la dinámica que el Slytherin tenía con su primo y sabía que, muy probablemente, se sentía orgulloso de Teddy aunque no lo exteriorizase.

Poco después, vio en el mapa cómo los Hufflepuffs salían de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Te apetece subir un rato? – le preguntó al Slytherin –. No tengo sueño.

-Yo tampoco.

Así que subieron. Harry aún llevaba su mochila, por lo que pudieron repasar lo que habían estado estudiando en Encantamientos mientras charlaban. Harry quería volver a sacar el tema de las escobas, pero se pasó un buen rato decidiendo cómo hacerlo.

-Oye, Draco – dijo cuando el Slytherin consiguió realizar un hechizo correctamente.

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento por empujarte dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres en octubre. No debí forzarte a entrar cuando vi que te daba miedo.

-Da igual – masculló Draco –, era un miedo irracional y ahora lo he superado.

-Si pudiste superar eso, tal vez podrías...

-Potter...

-No voy a arrastrarte a ningún campo al aire libre – aseguró él rápidamente –. No voy a forzarte a hacer nada que no te sientas preparado para hacer. Solo... déjame traer mi Saeta de Fuego la próxima vez que quedemos. Puedes agarrarla. Solo eso. Tenerla en la mano. Nada más que eso –. Draco puso mala cara y miró hacia otro lado –. Vamos, no me digas que nunca has pensado en tener entre tus manos mi Saeta de Fuego. Es mejor que la Nimbus 2001.

-Ya no es la mejor del mercado – farfulló el chico, aún reticente a hablar del tema –. Dicen que la Saeta de Trueno es mejor.

-Estoy seguro de que te gustaría probarla de todas formas, si fueras poco a poco. Tú mismo lo has dicho: es un miedo irracional. Escucha a tu razón. Sabes que la escoba no te va a hacer nada.

El Slytherin tardó un momento en contestar.

-Está bien. Pero solo porque quiero poder volver a volar.

\--

Volvieron a verse el primer sábado de febrero por la noche. Harry estaba ya seguro de que los Hufflepuffs no salían de su sala común pasado el toque de queda, por lo que, en teoría, era seguro estar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Tal y como habían acordado, llevó su Saeta de Fuego.

No trató de forzar al Slytherin a nada. De hecho, la sala era la misma de siempre; pequeña, acogedora y con las paredes llenas de estantes de libros sobre Pociones. Se sentó al lado de Draco y dejó su escoba apoyada contra la mesa, entre ellos. Sacó sus apuntes de Transformaciones y se puso a hacer la redacción sobre los animagos que McGonagall les había mandado hacer. Aunque no iban a convertirse en animagos en clase, pues aquella era una decisión personal y un proceso complejo y peligroso, tenían que conocer la teoría; los pasos a seguir, los posibles peligros, el proceso legal implicado...

Mientras trabajaba con Draco, Harry pensó en los Merodeadores. ¿Cómo habían logrado completar aquel proceso estando aún en Hogwarts? Era de locos. Pero no podía alegrarse más de que lo hubieran hecho. Gracias a eso, Sirius había podido escapar de Azkaban. Aunque, por otra parte, también Peter Pettigrew había conseguido salvarse...

-¿Qué es lo más gracioso que has hecho con magia accidental? – le preguntó de pronto Draco. Todavía se turnaban para hacerse preguntas de vez en cuando.

-Creo que la vez en la que hinché a mi tía Marge, o... tal vez el día que me llevaron al zoo y solté a una serpiente sobre mi primo Dudley.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

-Eres un peligro – dijo.

-¿Qué es lo más gracioso que has hecho tú?

-Una vez desvanecí mi propia cama mientras tenía una pesadilla de pequeño.

Harry se rio, como lo hacía siempre que estaba con él. Volvió a prestar atención a su redacción, pero ya la había terminado, prácticamente. Solo faltaba repasar lo que había escrito.

Un par de minutos después, pasó su mano por el palo de su escoba y miró a Draco.

-La he pulido hace poco – comentó. El Slytherin levantó la vista de su trozo de pergamino y miró a Harry. Él no dijo nada más; dejó que Draco se tomase su tiempo.

Pasados unos segundos, el chico levantó la mano y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el palo de la Saeta de Fuego. Harry vio como cerraba los ojos antes de volver a apartar la mano.

"Bueno, algo es algo."


	28. Capítulo 27) Aleteo

Así que Draco había vuelto a tocar una escoba. En verano había sentido escalofríos solo con ver su Nimbus 2001 en el armario de su cuarto, antes de dejar la Mansión Malfoy, y ahora había tocado la Saeta de Fuego de Harry.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla y, al despertarse por la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue mirar la moneda falsa; los mensajes de Harry le ayudaban cuando pasaba malas noches. Pero el galeón estaba frío. Eso hizo que se sintiera decepcionado, aunque sabía que no debería haber sido así. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había acostumbrado a que el Gryffindor le diera los buenos días o estuviera ahí, mirando el mapa, cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche.

Draco empezó a preocuparse de verdad cuando inició él una conversación a través del galeón y solo recibió respuestas monosilábicas. Harry ni siquiera había propuesto una nueva fecha para quedar.

\--

Observó a Harry en clase, en contra de lo que se había propuesto. Sabía que debía ignorarle, que tenía que superar sus sentimientos. Pero necesitaba averiguar por qué Harry estaba actuando de una forma tan distante. ¿Había hecho Draco algo mal? ¿Estaba enfadado con él?

Harry no le devolvió ninguna de las miradas que Draco le lanzó ni en clase ni en el Gran Comedor. Y tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente, a pesar de que Draco había decidido no darle los buenos días esa mañana. De hecho, mantuvo la cabeza baja en todas las clases y, salvo en Defensa, dejó de levantar la mano para contestar las preguntas de los profesores.

Preocupado, y con un dolor de barriga que no llegaba a abandonarle del todo durante horas, Draco observó también a sus dos amigos. Weasley y Granger hablaban entre ellos como si no ocurriera nada, pero parecían estar dejando espacio a Harry. O tal vez Harry los estaba ignorando a ellos también.

\--

La tercera noche consecutiva que tuvo la misma pesadilla, Draco se despertó a punto de caerse de la cama. Se tambaleó hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y, al volver a la cama, puso una mano sobre su almohada, esperando notarla caliente. La moneda seguía fría, pero no quiso darle importancia. Seguro que Harry estaba dormido.

Tuvo la sensación de que pasaban horas hasta que consiguió quedarse dormido.

\--

Al día siguiente, desesperado, decidió saludar él al Gryffindor.

"Buenos días."

Esperó sin apartar la vista hasta que la moneda se calentó en su mano. Se estaba mordiendo el labio con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

"Hola."

"¿Trabajamos hoy" "a las 11?" preguntó Draco. Era la primera vez que proponía él una fecha sin que Harry hubiera hablado previamente de quedar, y se sintió desprotegido al hacerlo, pero aquellos eran tiempos desesperados, y eran necesarias medidas desesperadas.

"No."

El corazón de Draco hizo una cosa rara dentro de su pecho al leer la respuesta de Harry, y su serpiente interior extraña empezó a apretar más, y más. Se quedó mirando la moneda sin saber qué decir.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el Gryffindor siguió escribiendo.

"No tengo ganas" "de trabajar."

Draco tragó saliva.

"Podemos pasear," escribió. Después, añadió otro mensaje: "si te apetece."

"Vale."

"¿A las 11?"

"Sí."

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones; había estado conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

"Nos vemos," escribió.

No hubo respuesta.

\--

Harry volvió a ignorar a Draco en clase y a no participar en ninguna de las asignaturas. Esa tarde, Draco convenció a Pansy de ir a trabajar a la biblioteca con la esperanza de ver allí al Gryffindor, lo que, por supuesto, no ocurrió, y durante la cena Blaise le llamó la atención por no estar escuchando lo que le estaba contando. Draco apartó la vista a regañadientes de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde no había rastro de Harry, para mirar a su amigo.

-No estoy de humor para escucharte – espetó. Cuando Blaise empezó a quejarse de su comportamiento, Draco se levantó de la mesa sin más y se marchó. No podía comer si estaba nervioso, y la forma en la que Harry estaba actuando le ponía definitivamente nervioso.

Esa noche, esperó a que sus dos compañeros de habitación se metieran en la cama y cerrasen sus cortinas para salir de allí. Por algún motivo, decidió pasar por las cocinas antes de subir al séptimo piso y pedirle a Tabby un trozo de pastel de fresa para Harry.

Al llegar a su pasillo de siempre, se encontró con que Harry ya estaba allí, sentado al fondo del pasillo con la varita encendida y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Sintiendo que el corazón le latía más rápido, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y caminó hasta él, fingiendo normalidad al sentarse a su lado.

Por un momento, le asaltó un déjà vu de la noche en la que Harry se lo había encontrado a él sentado en el suelo de la Torre de Astronomía. Solo que aquel día no se había sentido tan consciente de sus propios movimientos ni de la proximidad con Harry. No había estado pensando en lo fácil que sería entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, o girar la cabeza para robarle un beso al chico cuando éste le devolviera la mirada.

Mierda, tenía que sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza.

-Hola – dijo por decir algo.

-Hola – murmuró el Gryffindor, manteniendo la mirada clavada en algún punto de la pared.

Draco no supo qué más decir, así que no dijo nada.

Pasados un par de minutos, fue Harry rompió el silencio.

-¿Alguna vez te has despertado por la mañana y te has dado cuenta de que ya no sabes por qué sigues aquí? – murmuró.

Draco se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, y miró a Harry de lado. El chico no le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Aquí... en Hogwarts? – preguntó, aunque creía saber cuál sería la respuesta.

-En el mundo.

Draco suspiró, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en la misma postura que Harry. Sentía que iba a explotar si seguía mirando al Gryffindor.

-Sí.

Draco llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que había algo mal en su mente. Que intentar quitarse la vida, y hacerse daño a sí mismo, no era normal. Tenía a diario pensamientos oscuros en los que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo, y se sentía constantemente fuera de lugar, como si haber sobrevivido a la guerra después de haber pasado tanto tiempo creyendo que no lo haría fuera... un error. Pero no había pensado que Harry se sintiera igual que él. _Harry_ , el chico que se apoyaba contra su hombro mientras estudiaban Pociones. El chico que quería ser su amigo, que le había llevado al cine, que le había propuesto tocar su escoba para que pudiera superar su miedo.

El chico que le había contado, la primera vez que habían hablado ese curso, que tenía pesadillas. El chico que había parecido tan abatido el día de Navidad, tras recibir un montón de cartas de gente que le consideraba un héroe. El chico que se paseaba por el castillo escondido bajo su capa.

¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes de que él no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal?

Volvió a mirarle, examinando su postura, su expresión corporal. Quería preguntar, pero no estaba seguro de si debía. A él no le gustaba que le preguntasen por qué estaba mal. Pero Harry había quedado allí con él, aunque podría haberse negado. Eso querría decir que el Gryffindor quería hablar, ¿no?

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó, por fin. Era la forma más segura de abordar aquella conversación. Si Harry no quería contarle nada, se lo haría saber.

El Gryffindor suspiró y se llevó una mano al pelo, agachando la cabeza.

-Es que... – empezó. Tardó un momento en seguir hablando, y Draco esperó –. Me sentía mejor últimamente. Sentía que era más fácil sonreír, y hacer cosas. Pero... no sé qué ha pasado. Estaba leyendo otra vez la carta de Andrómeda, pensando en Teddy, en sus padres, en los míos, en mi padrino... en la forma en la que todos murieron por culpa de la guerra –. Le tembló la voz –. Y volví a sentir que... no sé. Que no lo he superado.

Se quedó callado un momento, pero Draco siguió sin decir nada. Sentía que Harry no había terminado de desahogarse todavía.

-Y después vi que todo el mundo estaba charlando, sonriendo, preocupándose por exámenes y deberes, y... no lo entiendo. Es como si... como si yo hubiera estado destinado a salvarlos a todos, pero no a vivir para ver su felicidad con mis propios ojos. No soy capaz de entender cómo pueden pensar en cosas tan mundanas y no en todo este dolor. ¿Cómo han podido superarlo todo tan rápido?

Draco simplemente asintió. Sabía perfectamente lo que Harry quería decir.

-Lo peor es que ellos creen que somos nosotros los que estamos mal. Los que deberíamos simplemente "sonreír más" – contestó.

-¡Exacto! – estuvo de acuerdo el chico –. Creen que diciéndonos que tenemos que estar mejor van a conseguir que todo el dolor se vaya de golpe. Como si "tienes que esforzarte por ser feliz" fuesen las palabras mágicas.

Draco bufó.

-Ya ves. Y también "deja de pensar en tu padre, que es un criminal y está en la cárcel, Draco. Necesito que me escuches mientras te hablo del último cotilleo de Corazón de Bruja" – masculló, poniendo tono de burla.

-"Eres el héroe de todos, Harry. Deja de pensar en toda la gente a la que has visto morir y sonríe para la foto" – le siguió el juego el Gryffindor.

-"Crabbe tampoco era tan buen amigo."

Harry suspiró.

-Es tan raro pensar que están todos muertos – susurró –. Que Snape ya no nos da Pociones. Que Colin Creevey ya no va a volver a sacar una foto nunca más. Que George ya no tiene un hermano gemelo...

-Es raro que Crabbe y Goyle ya no estén aquí – dijo él. No añadió nada más, pero no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Harry no había mencionado a Dumbledore.

A su lado, el Gryffindor suspiró de nuevo.

-Siento estar así, es que... estos días no tengo ganas de hacer nada ni de hablar con nadie. Ya se me pasará.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Si quieres que me vaya... – dijo, no queriendo terminar la frase. Él no quería irse, pero tampoco quería forzar a Harry a estar con él.

-No, quédate – dijo el chico al instante, girándose por fin para mirar a Draco –. Me gusta estar contigo.

Draco tuvo que apartar la mirada para que Harry no notase lo rojo que acababa de ponerse.¿Por qué tenía que decir algo así? ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que contestar él a eso?

Su mirada voló entonces hasta el plato con tarta que seguía a su lado en el suelo. Draco se había olvidado completamente de él.

-Eh... vale. Te había traído esto – dijo, tendiéndoselo a Harry. El chico le echó un vistazo al plato y lo rechazó.

-No me apetece.

Draco se puso aún más rojo. Salazar, ¿por qué había creído que llevarle tarta al chico que le gustaba en medio de la noche era una buena idea? Sintiéndose vulnerable, decidió utilizar su táctica de siempre y levantar la barbilla.

-No he traído un trozo de tarta hasta aquí para aceptar un no por respuesta, Potter.

La comisura del labio del Gryffindor se levantó ligeramente. Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Está bien – cedió Harry–. Pero solo si tú también comes.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te envenene?

Harry bufó y sonrió un poco más durante solo un momento.

-Por supuesto que sí – bromeó.

Materializaron dos tenedores y compartieron el plato sin hablar. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron sentados un rato, sin decirse nada, hasta que Harry bostezó y acordaron en silencio que era hora de irse. Caminaron juntos hasta las escaleras y Draco miró al chico antes de irse.

-¿Nos vemos mañana por la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres? – preguntó antes de poder contenerse. Qué estúpido. Ahora Harry pensaría que estaba obsesionado, o que no tenía más amigos que él. Pero Draco no podía arriesgarse a que lo que había ocurrido aquellos días se repitiese.

Harry tardó un momento en contestar, y Draco, alarmado, empezó a pensar en formas de salir de aquella situación sin quedar mal. Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario borde y sarcástico cuando, casi a cámara lenta, la cara del Gryffindor se iluminó y las comisuras de sus labios ascendieron.

-Claro – asintió.

Draco encuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla.

-Bien.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Buenas noches.

\--

La noche siguiente no le resultó tan fácil escaparse después del toque de queda. Pansy se negaba a irse a la cama y estaba tirada en la sala común, tratando de conseguir transfigurar uno de los sillones para que fuera un armario con tres cajones y veinte perchas exactas.

-¡Tiene que ser de caoba si quiero sacar una nota decente en Transformaciones! – se quejó. Draco asintió, aferrándose a su mochila y lanzando una mirada furtiva al reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las once y le llevaba más o menos quince llegar desde las mazmorras hasta el séptimo piso; y eso si no había nadie por los pasillos y si las escaleras no se movían.

Se puso de pie bruscamente. No podía esperar ni un momento más.

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó su amiga, girándose sobre sus talones para lanzarle una mirada acusadora.

-No es de tu incumbencia – espetó, y, antes de que Pansy pudiera añadir nada más, salió al pasillo. Tendría que pensar en una buena excusa que darle a la chica cuando volviera.

Al principio trató de ser cauteloso, pero subió los últimos pisos prácticamente corriendo para llegar a la sala antes de que dieran las once; no porque no pudiera esperar para ver a Harry, claro, sino porque los Malfoy nunca llegaban tarde. Por suerte, no se encontró con Filch. Su estúpida gata y él solían pasearse por el colegio hasta pasada la medianoche y tenía que esquivarlos a menudo.

Atravesó la puerta y se encontró con que el Gryffindor ya estaba allí, montado sobre su escoba, sobrevolando una versión enorme de su sala de estudio a la velocidad de la luz. Su pulso se aceleró, y la imagen de Harry volando hacia él para salvarle la vida lo asaltó de nuevo.

Harry aterrizó en cuanto vio a Draco y apoyó su Saeta de Fuego en la mesa antes de caminar hacia él.

-Lo siento – musitó –. Volar siempre me ayuda a despejarme cuando estoy mal.

Draco negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Has traído aquí esa escoba para tenderme una emboscada. Quieres que la monte yo también, ¿no es así?

-No, lo digo en serio, es por mí – contestó el Gryffindor –. Pero si quieres dar una vuelta...

Draco bufó y caminó hacia la mesa, donde empezó a depositar sus apuntes, tintero y pluma ignorando la escoba que estaba apoyada en el centro del escritorio. Harry se asomó por encima de su hombro.

-¿Pociones? – dijo con tono de queja – ¿Estás seguro de que no eres tú el que me está tendiendo a mí una emboscada para que estudie?

-Para nada – repuso –. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo tengo que terminar la redacción de mañana.

Harry se tomó sus palabras de manera literal. Se agachó para sacar la radio muggle que tanto le gustaba de su mochila y la encendió, dejando la música de fondo antes de sentarse a su lado para leer lo que Draco estaba escribiendo.

-¿Qué miras? – espetó, sintiéndose observado.

-La forma en la que escribes con letra cursiva. Es fascinante.

Las mejillas de Draco se calentaron, pero se las arregló para poner los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro que es lo más interesante que has visto en todo el día.

El chico suspiró y se recostó sobre la mesa, apoyando su mejilla en sus brazos y mirando a Draco.

-Sigo sin tener ganas de trabajar – dijo –. ¿Te importa si me quedo así?

-Haz lo que quieras – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de concentrarse en la lista de ingredientes que estaba escribiendo.

La concentración de Draco pasó de ser forzada a real; como siempre, Pociones consiguió absorberlo y hacer que el tiempo pasase sin que se diera cuenta. Tanto fue así que, cuando volvió a levantar la vista de su pergamino y miró de reojo a Harry, se dio cuenta de que el chico se había quedado dormido.

Tenía la mejilla aplastada contra su antebrazo, y las gafas descolocadas, tapando su frente en lugar de sus ojos cerrados. Su pelo estaba despeinado por encima de su cicatriz, y su expresión facial era tan relajada, tan inocente y libre de preocupaciones, que hizo que el corazón de Draco pegase un salto dentro de su pecho.

 _Have you ever loved somebody so much_

 _It makes you cry?_

 _Have you ever needed something so bad_

 _You can't sleep at night?_

 _Have you ever tried to find the words_

 _But they don't come out right?_

 _Have you ever... have you ever..._

Draco ni siquiera recordaba que la radio de Harry seguía encendida. Pensó en apagarla, pero eso probablemente habría hecho que el Gryffindor se despertase, ya que el sonido parecía relajarle. Además, no estaba seguro de saber cómo apagar aquel aparato sin usar magia. Así que dejó que la música siguiera sonando.

Trató de apartar la vista de Harry, de seguir con su redacción, de pensar en la siguiente frase que tenía que escribir, pero su cerebro volvía una y otra vez a centrarse en las palabras que aquella voz estaba cantando.

 _H_ _ave you ever found the one_

 _You've dreamed of all of your life?_

 _You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

 _Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_

 _Only to find that one won't give their heart to you?_

 _Have you ever closed your eyes and_

 _Dreamed that they were there?_

 _And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_

"Sí," pensó de forma completamente inconsciente antes de poder convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no estaba bien.

 _H_ _ave you ever loved somebody so much_

 _It makes you cry?_

 _Have you ever needed something so bad_

 _You can't sleep at night?_

 _Have you ever tried to find the words_

 _But they don't come out right?_

 _Have you ever... have you ever..._

Draco cerró los ojos. Se arrepentía de haber empezado a pensar en la letra de la canción. No quería pensar en lo que sentía por Harry. No quería...

 _What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?_

 _What do I gotta say to get to your heart?_

 _To make you understand how I need you next to_ _me_

 _Gotta get you in my world_ _'_

 _Cuz baby I can't sleep_

Aquello estaba mal, y no tendría que estar ocurriendo, pero lo cierto era que se sentía identificado con aquella canción. Tanto era así que sus ojos se habían humedecido, y una lágrima estaba amenazando con escaparse y correr por su mejilla. Genial. Levantó la mano y la secó antes de que ocurriera, negándose a llorar por culpa de sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando se ponía a escuchar tonterías de muggles. Había estado a punto de llorar por una estúpida canción de amor. Mierda.

 _Acaban de escuchar "Have you ever", de Brandy, uno de los mayores éxitos del momento. Ahora prepárense para el último temazo de The Offspring, "Pretty Fly (for a white guy)", que muy probablemente será superado por el nuevo single que van a sacar en marzo, "Why don't you get a job?_ "

La canción que empezó a sonar entonces era mucho más ruidosa, y Harry se removió en el sitio un momento antes de abrir los ojos.

Draco recogió la pluma de la mesa a la velocidad de la luz, y se inclinó hacia delante para seguir escribiendo. "La adición de plumas de Jobberknoll" era lo último que había puesto. Mojó la pluma en la tinta y prosiguió: "es lo que confiere su color azulado a la poción de la memoria, y..."

-Vaya – dijo Harry, frotándose la cara con una mano y estirándose en la silla –. Me he quedado dormido.

 _Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

 _Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

 _Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

 _And all the girls say I'm pretty_ _fly_

 _For a white guy._

-¿No has parado la música? – preguntó el Gryffindor al ver que Draco seguía escribiendo y no le hacía caso.

Sin levantar la cabeza, se encogió de hombros.

-No quería romper tu radio y que me matases al despertarte.

Harry se estiró en la mesa y la apagó él mismo.

-Vámonos, ya pasa de medianoche.

Por suerte, Harry había dejado de ofrecerse a acompañarle hasta las mazmorras con su capa hacía ya un tiempo. Draco no se sentía con fuerzas para estar tan cerca del Gryffindor, escondido bajo esa capa ridículamente pequeña y sintiendo el cuerpo del otro chico rozar el suyo. No después del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo que sentía por Harry era solo un _crush_ , ¿verdad?


	29. Capítulo 28) Despegue

Harry volvía a estar agotado por culpa de los pensamientos que le asaltaban de noche y le impedían dormir. Tanto era así que se había quedado dormido en la Sala de los Menesteres, tumbado al lado de Draco.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué había vuelto a sentirse mal. No había un motivo. Al parecer, Ginny había cantado victoria demasiado rápido al asumir que ya se había recuperado. Todo lo que había tenido que vivir era demasiado como para superarlo en unos meses. Probablemente le llevaría años; tal vez nunca llegase a estar bien del todo. Al igual que las cicatrices que tenía salpicadas por el cuerpo, al igual que la de su frente, el resto de las marcas que la guerra había dejado en su interior probablemente no llegarían a desaparecer.

Ese pensamiento era desalentador, pero le reconfortaba saber que no estaba solo. Sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban ahí para él, y hablar con Draco le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, hasta el punto de que esa noche había conseguido dormir mucho mejor que las anteriores.

Eso hizo que aumentasen sus ganas de ayudar al Slytherin a superar su miedo a las escobas. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo abordarlo; aún recordaba la forma en la que Ginny había intentando forzarle a reír durante el verano, y, por supuesto, cómo había estado Draco después de que Pansy Parkinson hubiera tratado de arrastrarlo al campo de Quidditch.

Al final, decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a Hermione.

\--

-Oye, Hermione – dijo con tono casual una tarde mientras estudiaban, aprovechando que Ron había ido a la habitación a por su libro de Encantamientos –. ¿Sabes algo acerca de superar miedos irracionales?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?– preguntó, levantando la vista del libro solo un momento.

-Curiosidad.

Hermione le dedicó esa mirada que Harry tan bien conocía, la que decía claramente que no se lo creía. Aún así, contestó a su pregunta.

-He leído alguna vez al respecto, pero no soy ninguna experta. Solo sé que cuando una persona tiene un trauma, una buena forma de superarlo, o al menos sobrellevarlo, es hablar de ello; tener a alguien en quien confiar y con quien abrirse. Si el trauma está dirigido a algo tangible, como una persona, lugar u objeto, puedes intentar enfrentarte a ello, si quieres. Pero tiene que ser poco a poco o el miedo podría empeorar. Por ejemplo, si se trata de un lugar, deberías volver allí de día, acompañado de alguien en quien confíes y tratando de recordar que no hay nada ahí que pueda hacerte daño. También es importante no forzarse; si no te sientes capaz de seguir, para. Ya volverás a intentarlo.

-Gracias, Hermione – contestó él, dedicándole a su amiga una sonrisa y volviendo a ponerse a leer sus apuntes de Encantamientos. Pero Hermione no hizo lo mismo; se lo quedó mirando un momento y, después de soltar un suspiro, dijo:

-Harry, sabes que puedes contarnos a Ron y a mí todo lo que necesites, ¿verdad?–. Su tono de voz sonó más amable de lo que era normal en la chica, quien estiró el brazo sobre la mesa para poner su mano sobre la de él –. Es normal que no hayas superado la guerra. Estamos aquí para ti.

Él levantó la vista y le dedicó a Hermione una sonrisa para que se quedase tranquila. Debía de creer que estaban hablando de él. Eso era lo mejor; así no tendría que darle a su amiga más explicaciones.

-Claro – aseguró.

Ron apareció en la sala común y Hermione apartó la mano de la de Harry, despacio, lanzándole una mirada de ánimo. "Cuéntanos lo que pasa," decía con los ojos. Y Harry se lo planteó, por un momento. Pero... ¿cómo iba a explicarles a sus dos mejores amigos que llevaba meses viéndose con Draco Malfoy por las noches?

Ron se sentó a su lado y les lanzó una mirada extraña a Hermione y a él, que seguían observándose en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

-No, nada – repuso él, bajando la vista –. ¿Practicamos los nuevos hechizos?

-Vale – asintió Ron tras un momento.

Por suerte, Hermione no volvió a sacar el tema. Durante los siguientes días, se dedicó a observar de cerca a Harry y fue especialmente amable con él, lo que Ron notó, sin duda. Pero Harry no quedó con Draco en toda la semana, y Hermione, al no descubrir nada, no tardó en volver a la normalidad.

\--

San Valentín llegó con una nueva capa de nieve cubriendo los terrenos del colegio y, como era domingo, todas las parejas del colegio salieron a dar paseos y hacer muñecos de nieve a modo de cita. Harry, por supuesto, se pasó el día escondido bajo su capa. Unas veinte chicas le habían preguntado si quería pasar el día con ellas y había necesitado la ayuda de sus amigos para salir de unas cuantas situaciones incómodas; no pensaba tener que enfrentarse a las posibles consecuencias de ser visible ese día.

Draco y él volvieron a verse unos días después, cerca de medianoche. Al llegar a la Sala, Harry decidió que ya era hora de sacar un tema al que había estado dándole vueltas desde su conversación con Hermione.

-Draco, ¿por qué no les hemos contado aún a nuestros respectivos amigos que no nos odiamos?

El chico hizo un sonido de burla, como si aquella pregunta le pareciera tremendamente estúpida.

-Porque todos pensarían que te has vuelto loco – contestó sin dejar de leer sus apuntes.

-¿Por qué? La guerra ha terminado.

-Eso no cambia todo lo que saben que he hecho, Potter – espetó el chico –. Y créeme, tú eres el único a quien parece no importarle. Los demás lo usarán en tu contra.

Harry suspiró, inclinándose para ver qué estaba estudiando Draco.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con Defensa? – ofreció, cambiando de tema. No quería alterar a Draco antes de intentar dar el siguiente paso.

El chico levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja. Ya se había negado antes a que Harry le ayudase, y él, en respuesta, puso una mano en el brazo de Draco, cerca de su hombro.

-No me voy a reír de ti por necesitar ayuda, Draco. Puedes confiar en mí – le aseguró.

El Slytherin apartó la mirada.

-Así no es como se me convence, Potter – masculló. A pesar de su negativa, se puso de pie despacio y volvió a arrimar la silla en la mesa sin arrastrarla, varita en mano. Harry sonrió, triunfante, y sacó la suya.

Practicaron distintos hechizos de protección y desarme; el Slytherin era tan bueno como él, por lo que aquello parecía casi innecesario, pero Harry no sugirió que se batieran en duelo, y Draco tampoco dijo nada al respecto. Ninguno quería revivir lo que había ocurrido en sexto. Pasados unos minutos, decidió no forzar más la situación y volver a sentarse para repasar los apuntes; al fin y al cabo, el examen teórico era tan importante como el práctico. Draco lo aceptó y se sentó a su lado, sacando sus hojas de pergamino de la mochila. Al cabo de un rato, dejaron de estudiar juntos para pasar a trabajar por separado.

-Draco – dijo en voz baja cuando vio que el Slytherin terminaba de leer uno de los temas –. ¿Sueles pensar en lo que ocurrió en esta sala el día de la Batalla?

El chico levantó la mirada despacio, entre sorprendido y confuso, Por un momento, Harry tuvo miedo de que Draco volviera a cerrarse a él, pero el chico, bajando la mirada para clavarla en la mesa, murmuró:

-A veces –. Harry se permitió relajar los hombros. Draco no se estaba cerrando a él.

-Yo también – contestó. Ese día había decidido no poner la radio, por lo que podía hablar en voz baja –. Pero nunca hablo de ello con mis amigos. Creo que ellos no tienen pesadillas.

Técnicamente aquello no era una mentira; Harry no tenía pesadillas con la Sala de los Menesteres en llamas, pero sí con otras cosas. Y sí que pensaba en ello, solo que lo hacía para tratar de averiguar cómo ayudar a Draco.

-Fue horrible – susurró el Slytherin.

-Lo sé. Si necesitas hablar de ello estoy aquí para escucharte – susurró él en respuesta, tratando de animarle a que siguiera hablando.

Al cabo de un momento, Draco contestó.

-Estábamos en medio de una batalla y yo no tenía mi varita. ¿Sabes el miedo que da eso? – murmuró –. Solo te seguí a la sala porque quería mi varita. Quería estar a salvo. Además, seguro que ninguno de los mortífagos me haría daño si sabían que había tratado de acorralarte, ¿no? – soltó un bufido carente de diversión –. Era lo que tenía que hacer. Era el papel que llevaba años jugando –. Levantó la vista un momento, y Harry se sorprendió al ver la urgencia que se reflejó en ellos cuando dijo las siguientes palabras –. Pero yo no quería que murieras, Harry. Solo quería que todo terminase, o despertarme y darme cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Y entonces Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a lanzar maldiciones asesinas, y Crabbe conjuró el fuego y todo empezó a arder y hacía tanto calor que no podía pensar. Solo quería salir de allí, pero Goyle estaba congelado y se moriría si le dejaba caer al fuego.

Se paró para tomar una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos un instante.

\- Pensé en soltar a Goyle –. Le tembló la voz un momento –. Pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera a pesar de que acababa de decirme que mi amistad no significaba nada para él. Y entonces me di cuenta de que iba a morir.

-Pero no moriste.

\- No, porque tú me salvaste.

En el instante de silencio que siguió a esa afirmación, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. Harry, en un acto reflejo, dejó que su mano acariciase el dorso de la de Draco, que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa y cerrada en un puño.

-Recuerdo que te agarraste a mí con tanta fuerza que me dolió – murmuró. Draco se encogió de forma casi imperceptible –. Tiene que ser duro revivirlo una y otra vez en tu mente.

El chico asintió y Harry esperó un momento antes de apartar su mano. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Nunca había hablado de ello con nadie – dijo Draco con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había sincerado, y puso cara de desprecio –. Y luego estaba intentando huir del castillo y tu querido amigo Weasley me pegó un puñetazo.

Harry no se dejó llevar por el último comentario de Draco; sabía que era solo la técnica que empleaba para defenderse. En su lugar, contestó a la primera frase que había dicho el Slytherin.

-Yo tampoco he hablado con nadie de mis pesadillas – confesó –. Creo que piensan que he dejado de tenerlas, porque uso hechizos silenciadores en las cortinas de mi cama todas las noches para que no me oigan gritar.

Draco levantó la cabeza de nuevo y le miró. Parecía sorprendido, pero el asco había desaparecido de su expresión facial.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó.

Harry no dio detalles. Le habló de las personas a las que había visto morir y de la luz verde golpeándole, pero nada más. Siempre trataba de no pensar en ellas cuando se despertaba; sabía que ya no contenían mensajes ocultos sobre Voldemort, y recordarlas solo hacía que le costase mucho más superarlas.

Poco después se fueron de allí. Harry entró en su habitación a hurtadillas y se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido, silenciando las cortinas antes de cambiarse y acostarse. Comprobó en el mapa que Draco llegaba sano y salvo a su cuarto. Filch estaba paseando por el tercer piso, pero Draco había tomado un camino diferente al del conserje y llegó las mazmorras sin cruzarse con nadie.

Analizó el resto del castillo, pero todo parecía en orden. Unos minutos después, su moneda se calentó.

"Buenas noches."

\--

La siguiente vez que quedaron, Harry llevó su Saeta de Fuego a la Sala de los Menesteres. Se sentó al lado del chico, dejando la escoba en el suelo, sacó sus apuntes y se puso a trabajar en silencio.

-He terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy – dijo tiempo después, con tono casual. Se inclinó para recoger su escoba y sujetarla sobre su regazo –. ¿Te importa si limpio mi Saeta? Se manchó esta tarde en el entrenamiento de Quidditch y no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora.

Esperó hasta que Draco negó con la cabeza, y entonces colocó la escoba sobre sus piernas de forma que el palo reposase también sobre las de Draco. Sacó de su mochila su equipo de mantenimiento, empleó un hechizo de limpieza en el palo y procedió a retocar las ramitas.

-Perfecto – repuso en cuanto terminó de barnizar el palo –. Ha quedado muy suave. ¿Quieres tocarlo?

Draco le lanzó una mirada confusa, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Lo siento. ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo?– se disculpó Harry al instante. Draco, para su sorpresa, soltó un bufido ofendido.

-Pues claro que no – masculló. No sonaba muy convincente.

-Oye, Draco, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Aquí no hay fuego y yo estoy contigo. Estás completamente a salvo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

El Slytherin, en lugar de contestar, volvió a bajar la mirada. Tras un momento de duda, dejó que las puntas de sus dedos acariciaran el mango de la Saeta. Su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, pero no apartó la mano y, tras un segundo de silencio absoluto, Harry decidió que era seguro seguir hablando.

-Si quieres puedes probarla. No me refiero a volar, sino a montarte en el suelo. Así podrás comprobar por ti mismo la calidad; dicen que es la escoba más ergonómica del mercado.

El chico tragó saliva. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Un momento después, sujetó con fuerza la Saeta de Fuego y se puso de pie.

-Está bien – habló por fin, alejándose de la mesa y pasando su pierna por encima de la escoba. Harry se levantó también para acercarse a él, pero se mantuvo alejado cuando vio que Draco se lo indicaba con la mano.

El Slytherin se sentó en la escoba, y esta se elevó inmediatamente a unos centímetros del suelo. Draco se aferró al palo con ambas manos, inclinado hacia delante y con la cara encogida. Harry esperó, preparado para ayudarle si empezaba a gritar o se caía, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Poco a poco, Draco pareció relajar los músculos de su espalda, hombros y, finalmente, también su expresión facial. Su respiración entrecortada se volvió un poco más profunda. Tras lo que pareció un tiempo muy largo, el chico abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, hacia los lados y, finalmente, a él.

-Estoy volando – musitó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dio a Draco una sonrisa alentadora. Draco carraspeó, enderezándose un poco en la escoba y levantando la barbilla.

-Tienen razón. Es un modelo muy ergonómico – comentó, fingiendo un tono casual. Sus manos seguían aferradas a la escoba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos, pero el resto de su postura parecía algo más segura.

Volvió a desmontar poco después, y su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. El pecho de Harry se llenó de orgullo por el logro de Draco, pero decidió no comentarlo en voz alta. Draco podía llegar a ser muy arrogante, y no quería herir sus sentimientos cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr volver a volar.

\--

La siguiente vez que se vieron lo hicieron en los pasillos, y no en la Sala de los Menesteres. Dieron un paseo nocturno y hablaron de todo y nada, y el chico le contó que había tenido que dar un rodeo para llegar porque Peeves había inundado uno de los baños de chicas y Filch estaba tratando desesperadamente de limpiar toda el agua que estaba llegando al pasillo.

Eso hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que Peeves había estado muy tranquilo hasta aquel momento. Como si la guerra le hubiera cambiado a él también, o como si el ambiente en Hogwarts ya no fuera el apropiado para gastar bromas. Oír aquella historia le hizo pensar en los gemelos Weasley, que, incluso en los tiempos de guerra, habían sido los reyes de las trastadas y los únicos capaces de hacer a la gente sonreír. Lo asaltó una oleada de dolor, pero, por suerte, Draco no tardó en cambiar de tema. Si notó su tristeza no comentó nada al respecto, y Harry sintió una renovada sensación de afecto hacia el Slytherin.

-Mañana puedo volver a quedar – soltó antes de poder contenerse. Draco le miró de lado y bufó.

-¿Es que nunca duermes?

Era cierto que todas las noches que se veían dormía muy pocas horas, porque tenía que despertarse a las siete y media para ir a desayunar e ir a clase y, normalmente, estaba con Draco hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Pero, aún así...

-Aunque no quedase contigo no sería capaz de dormir más – confesó.

-Está bien – contestó el Slytherin después de un momento –. ¿Quieres estudiar o pasear?

-Estudiar – dijo, pensando ya en llevar su Saeta a la Sala de los Menesteres para una nueva sesión de vuelo.

\--

Tal y como habían acordado, se vieron la noche siguiente. Llegaron a la vez al tapiz, pero Draco se adelantó para hacer él los honores, levantando la barbilla con superioridad mientras pasaba por delante de la imagen. Cuando la puerta apareció, entraron juntos en una habitación que era desconocida a la vez que familiar. Se trataba de su sala de estudio, sí, pero había cambiado. Era mucho más amplia.

-¿Qué le has pedido a la Sala? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-No soy estúpido, Potter – fue la respuesta de Draco –. No creo que tengas pensado limpiar el polvo de la habitación con tu Saeta de Fuego.

-En realidad, los muggles usan las escobas para barrer el suelo – apuntó él. Draco puso los ojos en blanco –. ¿Entonces quieres hacerlo?

-Quiero intentarlo – corrigió el chico. Después entrecerró los ojos y añadió: – me puede la tentación de volver a ganarte un partido de Quidditch.

Sintió la tentación de burlarse de él y recordarle que nunca era capaz de atrapar la snitch cuando jugaba contra Gryffindor, pero no dijo nada. Hacía tiempo que no le afectaban los comentarios prepotentes de Draco. Tal vez fuera porque el Slytherin ya no los decía con odio, o porque había visto lo que había más allá de aquel exterior; el caso era que Harry se había sorprendido a sí mismo más de una vez pensando que la forma de actuar de Draco era adorable.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de vencerme será mejor que empieces ya a entrenar – repuso, estirando el brazo para tenderle al chico la escoba.

Draco le lanzó a la Saeta una breve mirada de desconfianza, pero enseguida encuadró los hombros y, con una expresión de determinación, dejó en el suelo su mochila, aceptó la escoba y la montó de nuevo.

Se elevó ligeramente en el aire y se paró, levitando a medio metro del suelo. Quería ocultarlo, pero Harry supo que tenía miedo.

-No te preocupes, Draco. Estás a salvo – dijo.

El chico se relajó visiblemente ante sus palabras y, un segundo después, le lanzó a Harry una mirada de burla y se echó a volar.

La experiencia, incluso desde su perspectiva de pie en el suelo, fue brillante. Draco empezó yendo a poca velocidad y mirando hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar su miedo con fingida seguridad. Pero esa seguridad se volvió real al cabo de pocos segundos, y entonces aceleró de verdad. Voló tan rápido que su pelo, siempre tan pulcramente arreglado, se alborotó. Hizo un giro brusco en el aire y pasó como un relámpago al lado de Harry antes de volver a ascender.

Entonces, Draco hizo lo mismo que había hecho la anterior vez que había volado: gritó. No de miedo, sino de júbilo. Harry estaba hipnotizado. Lo inundaron un orgullo y una felicidad inmensos por el chico que tenía ante él, y sintió que él, también, podría haberse reído de pura alegría.

Draco aterrizó a tan solo unos pasos de él, con el pelo y la túnica descolocados, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos. Dejó la escoba en el suelo, y sus ojos se cerraron mientras suspiraba. Y entonces, muy despacio, como si estuviera reviviendo los últimos instantes y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de lograr, Draco sonrió.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que, en todos aquellos meses, no había visto sonreír a Draco ni una sola vez. No de aquella forma; no como si lo estuviera sintiendo en cada uno de los poros de su piel. Y, realmente, era eso lo que le había hecho sentirse tan cercano al Slytherin desde el principio, ¿no? Que también él sentía un dolor que afectaba a su vida diaria y que le impedía seguir adelante.

Pero, por Godric, aquella sonrisa. Fue tan inesperada para Harry, tan llena de significado, de vitalidad, de calor, que hizo que algo dentro de su pecho se ablandase.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry ya había avanzado cuatro pasos y estaba a tan solo uno del Slytherin. Su mano se había levantado y acababa de acunar aquella mejilla sonrosada. Era más suave de lo que parecía a simple vista.

En cuanto notó el contacto, Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Sus miradas se encontraron al instante, llenas de confusión y una intensidad en la que Harry nunca se había fijado, pero que le resultaba extrañamente conocida, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, entre ellos. Las comisuras de los labios de Draco volvieron a descender, y lo único que pudo pensar Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia delante fue "no, por favor. Vuelve a sonreír." Con un último, ligero movimiento, besó los labios de Draco con los suyos.

Al principio fue solo un roce de labios, suave, inocente. Pero el Slytherin no se apartó, y Harry había cerrado los ojos, y pronto se encontró a sí mismo saboreando su labio inferior. Draco respondió inclinándose hacia delante y se le escapó un sonido parecido a un suspiro. Sintiendo un escalofrío de placer, Harry pasó su lengua por entre los labios del chico y, cuando estos se separaron, rozó la punta de su lengua contra la de él.

Se separó bruscamente de Draco para jadear cuando una oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo. Apoyó su frente contra la del chico y se tomó un momento para recomponerse, incapaz de pensar en nada excepto en la marea de sensaciones que acababa de sentir. Abrió los ojos pasado un segundo, y se encontró con otros grises, que le estaban mirando con miedo, y confusión, y deseo. Draco se había puesto más rojo de lo que lo había visto nunca.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir se le vino encima como un cubo de agua fría. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡Acababa de besar a Draco Malfoy! Retrocedió un paso automáticamente, y el Slyherin, que había acabado con sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura de Harry, las dejó caer a inmediatamente.

-Lo... lo siento – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Atravesó la puerta y recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts sin molestarse en sacar su capa de su mochila.

Mientras corría hacia la Torre de Gryffindor se frustró. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué acababa de tirar por la borda la amistad que tantos meses le había llevado forjar con Draco? ¡¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para _besar_ a su amigo?!

No se atrevió a comprobar el mapa. No quería saber si Draco seguía allí o se había ido a su cuarto. Simplemente se metió en la cama y trató de dormir, pero el sueño, por supuesto, se negó a llegar, y Harry se pasó la noche en vela, recordando una y otra vez lo que acababa de hacer.


	30. Capítulo 29) Amigos

-Ah, febrero toca a su fin y el mundo despierta de nuevo mientras la primavera se abre paso a través de las últimas capas de nieve –suspiró Pansy el último fin de semana del mes, bajando de su cuarto para sentarse con Blaise y con él en la sala común.

Blaise, quien estaba ahora sentado entre la chica y él, se giró para mirar a Draco con cara de exasperación.

-¿Tienes idea de qué está hablando?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa– dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pregúntamelo a mí– dijo ella, prácticamente ronroneando, mientras se inclinaba hacia Blaise. El chico suspiró y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Está bien, Pans. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy?

-¡Una excelente pregunta, mi querido Blaise!–canturreó ella –. Verás, anoche ocurrió algo increíble.

En lugar de dar más explicaciones, la chica sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y empezó a moverla en el aire haciendo círculos. Al cabo de un momento, pronunció:

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

De la varita de Pansy surgió una luz plateada que, para el horror de Draco, se convirtió en una mariposa traslúcida que recorrió la estancia antes de volver hacia ella y desaparecer. Varias personas hicieron sonidos de sorpresa y Blaise se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿En qué has pensado? – preguntó con asombro.

-Eso, amigo mío, es un secreto – repuso Pansy con tono meloso –. Solo diré que tiene que ver con un beso.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Draco había decidido pasar más tiempo con sus dos amigos para dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Harry, pero la actitud de Pansy aquella mañana era más de lo que podía soportar.

Se levantó del sofá de forma brusca y, sin mirar atrás, salió de la sala común. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía pensar en un lugar al que ir. Solo quería meterse en su cama y dormir, pero sabía que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño aunque lo intentase. Habían pasado tres noches desde que había conseguido volar en aquella maldita escoba, y las tres se las había pasado en vela, tocando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, aferrándose al galeón que no se calentaba.

Optó por volver a su pequeño rincón tras el tapiz, donde no se había ocultado desde hacía ya algunos meses. Apoyó la cabeza contra sus rodillas y acarició con su mano derecha las heridas recientes de su muñeca izquierda. El recuerdo de Harry inclinándose hacia delante y besándole se repitió en su mente sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto y, una vez más, mil preguntas se agolparon en su mente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso no le gustaban las chicas? ¿Y por qué Draco? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había gustado a Draco aquel beso, y por eso había parecido tan horrorizado después? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a hablarle desde entonces? ¿Tanto se arrepentía de lo que había hecho?

Se quedó allí un rato, pero al final le venció el hambre y, resignado, decidió ir al Gran Comedor. Sus dos amigos estaban allí, pero Pansy no le habló, y Blaise, aunque le lanzó una mirada de disculpa, tampoco dijo nada. Genial; la chica se había enfadado. Era lo que le faltaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer, sus amigos se levantaron para irse sin esperar a Draco. Él, en otros tiempos, habría sido el primero en ofenderse y poner al resto de su casa en contra de Blaise y Pansy, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni paciencia para aguantar aquello, y nadie estaría dispuesto a escucharle de todas formas. Así que se levantó y siguió a sus amigos sin más. Cuando estaban llegando a las puertas del Gran Comedor, la chica pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba allí y se giró para mirarle.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Draco? – espetó. Él entrecerró los ojos. Se sentía sin fuerzas para discutir, pero no iba a dejar que Pansy le humillase delante de todo el comedor.

-¿Te refieres a aparte de que me estés ignorando como si fueras una niña pequeña? – escupió, levantando la barbilla.

-¿Así que yo soy la infantil? – contestó ella, subiendo el tono. Blaise estaba mirándolos a ambos sin hacer nada, pero Draco no le prestó atención. Estaba ocupado atravesando a su amiga con la mirada –. Que yo sepa has sido tú el que no se ha interesado en absoluto por mi vida ni me ha felicitado por mis logros porque está demasiado ocupado creyéndose el mejor y sintiendo su orgullo mancillado.

-Oh, por favor – masculló él –. Te gusta tanto alardear que si mostrase más interés probablemente explotarías de la emoción. Te estoy haciendo un favor.

Ella dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza, ofendida.

-Das pena, Draco. Con amigos como tú no se necesitan enemigos.

Sin darle la oportunidad de contestar, Pansy entrelazó su brazo con el de Blaise y sus dos amigos se marcharon, dejando a Draco plantado en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Se llevó una mano a la sien, que había empezado a dolerle. Sabía que a Pansy se le pasaría el enfado tarde o temprano, porque ella ya sabía cómo era él. Pero, en aquel momento, estaba solo y demasiado cansado como para fingir que no le importaba.

Echó un vistazo al comedor. Había varios grupos de personas desayunando, pero no estaba demasiado lleno. Se arriesgó a lanzar una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, y se encontró con que unos ojos verdes le estaban lanzando una mirada de preocupación. Mierda. Harry había presenciado aquello.

Draco se marchó de allí y y no se detuvo hasta estar en su habitación, encerrado en su cama. Por suerte no se cruzó con Pansy y Blaise, que debían de haber ido en otra dirección. Se quedó ahí tirado durante mucho tiempo, pero no lloró, no se hizo daño, no intentó dormir; simplemente miró las cortinas y se preguntó qué sentido tenía estar allí. Qué sentido tenía estar vivo.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió que su pierna se calentaba, pero salió de pronto de su trance y sacó el galeón de su bolsillo a la velocidad de la luz.

"No tiene razón," rezaba el borde de la moneda. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le había hablado Harry? "Eres un buen" "amigo."

Eso no le ayudó a sentirse mejor. Pensar en Harry hacía que le doliera el pecho, y ya no tenía a sus amigos para distraerse. Se quedó mirando el galeón, su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, y una parte de él quiso contestar al instante. Quiso poder hablar con Harry y sentirse acompañado, aliviado. Pero ninguna de las contestaciones que se le ocurrían le parecía lo bastante convincente, o apropiada, y había una voz en el fondo de su mente que le estaba instigando a ignorar a Harry, a demostrarle que estaba enfadado con él por haber jugado con sus sentimientos. Así que Draco volvió a guardar la moneda.

Se encogió en la cama y abrazó sus piernas en un intento por dejar de sentir aquella presión horrible dentro de su pecho, pero esta se volvió peor. Y Draco, para empeorarlo, se acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos, permitiéndose por un momento imaginar que estaba de nuevo con Harry en la Sala de los Menesteres, y que se estaban besando. Una mezcla de alivio y frustración llenó su pecho cuando, una vez más, pudo revivir el hormigueo de los labios de Harry contra los suyos.

Dejó caer la mano sobre la cama y, con un suspiro entrecortado, cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, alguien estaba separando las cortinas de su cama, y la luz de la habitación le hizo apretar los párpados con fuerza y cubrirse la cara con la mano.

-Oh, bien, estás despierto – dijo Blaise –. Venía a pedirte perdón. Ya sabes cómo se pone Pansy cuando alguien le estropea un buen día. Se le pasará pronto.

-Me da igual – masculló él, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al chico. Tiró de sus mangas para cubrir sus brazos; una de ellas se había levantado un poco mientras dormía, y sus cicatrices habían quedado a la vista por un momento–. Déjame dormir.

-Vamos, Draco, ni siquiera es de noche – insistió el chico –, baja a la sala común y pregúntale a quién ha besado, al menos. Sé que no quieres estar peleado con ella.

-¿Sábes qué? Tienes razón – espetó. Salió de la cama, se arregló el pelo y la ropa, que no había llegado a quitarse la noche anterior antes de dormir, y salió de su cuarto, seguido de cerca por Blaise.

Al llegar a la sala común, sin embargo, no se acercó a Pansy. En lugar de ello, se repitió a sí mismo que era ella quien tenía que disculparse y salió de la sala asegurándose de dar una imagen de seguridad y prepotencia.

Tuvo la mala suerte de que los pasillos estaban llenos de gente a aquella hora. Había querido subir hasta los pisos desiertos del castillo, pero no quería pasar por delante de toda aquella gente, por lo que se movió con todo el sigilo de que fue capaz hasta los sótanos y se coló en las cocinas.

Los elfos estaban preparando la comida o la cena; Draco no tenía ni idea de qué hora era. Algunos se giraron para mirarle y, un segundo después, Tabby estaba corriendo hacia él y sonriéndole.

-¡Hola, señor Malfoy! – saludó. Habían vuelto a verse varias veces desde las vacaciones, y Draco había descubierto que el elfo al que había insultado era, en realidad, un ser entrañable. Su compañía era extrañamente agradable, y eso, por algún motivo, le relajaba.

-Hola, Tabby – contestó. El elfo debió de notar el temblor en su voz, porque su expresión se volvió preocupada.

-¿Está bien, señor? – preguntó. Draco, sin saber muy bien por qué, negó con la cabeza, y Tabby le acompañó hasta la mesa pequeña que había en una esquina de la cocina, donde le sirvió un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla –. Gracias – musitó. Era extraño sentirse bien en aquel sitio; estaba lleno de elfos y, aún así, podía relajarse y dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos sin ser interrumpido. Parecía que, aparte de Tabby, los elfos solo estaban interesados en adorar a Harry.

Agh, Harry. Su mente no paraba de volver a él aunque tratase de pensar en otras cosas. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no sentir nada por el Gryffindor, pero todos sus esfuerzos se habían desmoronado en cuanto sus labios se habían rozado. Sintió un escalofrío de emoción recorrer su pecho al revivir aquel recuerdo, y se odió a sí mismo por ello. Estaba claro que a Harry no le había resultado, así que ¿por qué no podía dejarlo ir?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Harry apareció a su lado de repente, y Draco, sobresaltado, se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás. No le había visto entrar en las cocinas.

-Draco – dijo el chico, levantando las manos en señal de paz –, ¿estás bien?

Varios elfos se agolparon a su alrededor ofreciéndole comida a Harry, pero él les pidió que les dejasen un poco de privacidad, y los elfos lo aceptaron, aunque a regañadientes. Después, Harry se sentó en la mesa, y se indicó a Draco que hiciera lo mismo.

Él tendría que haberse marchado de allí. Era lo más sensato. No podía ni mirar a Harry sin recordar sus ojos cerrados tras aquellas gafas horrendas que habían rozado sus mejillas. No podía no pensar en el olor de Harry inundando todos sus sentidos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel fuego que había sentido en su pecho al poner sus manos en el la cintura de Harry para no caerse, para asegurararse de que aquello estaba ocurriendo, de que realmente se estaban besando.

Sí, Draco realmente debería haberse ido. Pero se dejó caer en la silla frente a Harry, y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

-¿Por qué me sigues? – preguntó –. Llevas tres días sin hablar conmigo, fingiendo que no existo. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

-Te mandé un mensaje y no me contestaste – apuntó el Gryffindor. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca y agachó ligeramente la cabeza –. Escucha, siento lo que pasó. Con Parkinson, quiero decir. Las peleas en público son una mierda.

Draco se encogió de hombros clavó la vista en la mesa de manera instintiva. No quería tener que seguir mirando a Harry. Sus ojos eran tan intensos que a veces parecían estar hechos de la magia más _pura_ , ymirarlos hacía que todo el mundo de Draco se descolocase, que todo perdiera y cobrara sentido al mismo tiempo.

Ese pensamiento le hizo soltar un bufido en sus adentros. ¿Magia?¿En _serio_? Debía de estar volviéndose completamente loco.

-Además, Parkinson no tiene razón. No eres un mal amigo – siguió diciendo Harry –. Yo te considero un buen amigo. Solo quería que lo supieras.

"No besas a las personas a las que clasificas como buenas amigas," pensó él amargamente. No dijo nada, sin embargo. Harry no había tocado aquel tema, y él no iba a ser el primero en hacerlo.

-Ya se le pasará – espetó. A continuación, levantó su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y dio un sorbo largo, ganando algo de tiempo para pensar en una forma de librarse de Harry sin que se notase lo mucho que su simple presencia le estaba afectando.

-Así que... has conseguido volar – dijo el chico en un nuevo intento por dar conversación. Draco dejó el vaso en la mesa y se limpió la boca antes de contestar, con un tono de voz perfectamente monótono:

-Sí. Y tú te olvidaste tu Saeta de Fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Ya he ido a buscarla. Gracias por dejarla allí.

Definitivamente, Harry no iba a hablar del beso. El estómago de Draco hizo una cosa extraña y su serpiente apretó su interior de nuevo. Lo estaba haciendo mucho últimamente. En los segundos de silencio que siguieron, Draco se planteó seriamente levantarse y marcharse sin dedicarle al Gryffindor ni una mirada, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su decisión el chico volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué te has peleado con tu amiga?

Harry sonaba genuinamente preocupado, y Draco suspiró. Quería ser borde, quería decirle a Potter que se callase y le dejase en paz. Pero no podía. No después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y no cuando el chico era la única persona con la que podía hablar de todas las cosas que se había estado callando durante más tiempo del que podía soportar.

-Ha conseguido conjurar un _Patronus_ corpóreo antes que yo – explicó –. Y, cuando nos lo enseñó, en vez de felicitarla, yo me largué.

Tal vez contarle eso a Harry haría que se diera cuenta, por fin, de que Draco no era un buen amigo ni una buena persona. Tal vez vería de una vez que estaba perdiendo el tiempo intentando ayudarle.

-Sí, suena como algo que tú harías – dijo Harry, soltando un suspiro –. Imagino que no tardará en perdonarte. Si ha sido tu amiga tantos años ya sabrá de sobra cómo eres.

Eso le hizo sentir ligeramente molesto. Todo lo molesto que podía sentirse con Harry, al menos.

-¿Y cómo soy exactamente?

-Orgulloso, cerrado... y muy prepotente, por lo general –. Draco soltó un bufido, pero Harry siguió hablando –. Pero todo eso es solo tu exterior. Por dentro te preocupas por la gente que te importa, siempre temes que los demás vean que estás sufriendo y te encanta que la gente se ría de tus bromas. Y estoy seguro de que Parkinson sabe todo eso perfectamente.

Draco sintió que un calor vergonzoso subía por su cuello y hasta sus mejillas, y levantó ligeramente la barbilla.

-Dices muchas tonterías, Potter.

Se puso de pie para salir de las cocinas, y el Gryffindor se levantó también. Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta, y Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en que Harry estaba sujetando su capa de invisibilidad en la mano, probablemente para taparse antes de salir de allí y que nadie tuviera que verle con él. Al llegar a la puerta, Draco se dispuso a marcharse sin mirar atrás, pero Harry habló antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Podría ayudarte con tu _Patronus_.

-Sí, claro– fue su respuestas automática.

-Lo digo en serio, Draco – insistió Harry –. No me digas que no quieres superar a tu amiga. Aún puedes conseguir enviar un mensaje con tu _Patronus_ antes que ella si te lo propones.

Draco iba a decir que no, de verdad. Pero, por algún motivo, se encontró a sí mismo contestando:

-Está bien.

Un momento después, tiró de la puerta y salió al pasillo de los sótanos. Se echó a andar hacia las mazmorras, y Harry no le siguió.

\--

Tardaron unos días en volver a verse, ya que el Gryffindor, al parecer, estaba ocupado ayudando a Granger a organizar una charla. La excusa de Harry se confirmó el lunes por la tarde, cuando apareció en la sala común un cartel que anunciaba que ese miércoles habría un banquete en el Gran Comedor a las seis al que todo el mundo debía asistir, tal y como ocurría el primer y último día de curso o el día de Halloween.

Pansy, en teoría, ya había perdonado a Draco, aunque se negaba a contarle quién la había besado. En cuanto vio el cartel, puso mala cara.

-El miércoles por la noche pensaba cenar rápido para ir a la biblioteca y terminar el mapa que tengo que entregar el jueves en Astronomía – se quejó –. Si tengo que asistir a esa charla no me dará tiempo.

-No vayas – repuso Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que me castiguen? No, gracias.

Draco no dijo nada. El cartel no especificaba sobre qué iba a ser aquella charla, pero, por lo que Harry le había contado a través de las monedas, se hacía una idea. Y lo cierto era que tenía ganas de escucharla, aunque, por supuesto, jamás lo habría admitido en voz alta.

\--

-Silencio, por favor – dijo la profesora McGonagall ante el Gran Comedor la noche del miércoles –. Gracias. Os estaréis preguntando por qué os hemos reunido a todos aquí esta noche. Como muchos ya sabréis, una de vuestras compañeras de octavo curso, la señorita Hermione Granger – paró de hablar un momento para señalar a la chica, que estaba de pie tras ella, con la barbilla –, ha estado reuniendo firmas desde principios de curso para organizar una charla acerca de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Le cedo la palabra.

Pansy soltó un sonido de burla a su lado cuando Granger se situó en la tarima que había al frente del Gran Comedor, pero Draco no le hizo ni caso.

-Muchas gracias por venir hoy – empezó la chica –. Trataré de ser breve; sé que muchos tenéis hambre.

Draco lanzó una mirada furtiva a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry estaba sonriéndole a su amiga. Debía de sentirse orgulloso de ella. Lo cierto era que a Draco le parecía bastante valiente por parte de la chica hablar de un tema tan controvertido tan poco tiempo después de la guerra. Estúpido, sí, pero valiente. Típico de Gryffindors.

-Estoy aquí para hablaros de los elfos domésticos. Algunos de vosotros ya sabréis lo que son, y otros tan vez no. Tradicionalmente, los elfos domésticos son considerados sirvientes de familias de magos de sangre pura. Esto significa que los elfos trabajan en las casas de los magos y brujas sin cobrar un salario. Tampoco poseen ninguna prenda de ropa, y no cuentan con ningún organismo de protección en caso de ser maltratados por sus amos. Sin embargo, los elfos domésticos son criaturas con conciencia, capaces de recordar, sentir, amar y odiar, exactamente igual que todos nosotros. Para que lo veáis por vosotros mismos, me gustaría presentaros a Jackie, una de las elfinas que trabajan en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Una elfina se apareció al lado de la chica. Llevaba puestas varias prendas de lana que parecían calcetadas a mano, y Draco distinguió una chapa de la P.E.D.D.O. en su jersey.

-Qué asco – susurró Nott.

-Ahora mismo, Jackie cocina todos nuestros desayunos, comidas y cenas, junto con otro centenar de elfos y elfinas, sin cobrar un salario. Jackie, saluda a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¡Hola! – chilló la elfina con nerviosismo –. Jackie s-se siente muy orgullosa de estar aquí y le gustaría seguir trabajando en Hogwarts con derecho a salario y vacaciones.

-Para defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos – prosiguió Granger –, he fundado la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, o P.E.D.D.O. Me gustaría que, con el tiempo, llegase a ser una organización dirigida por el Ministerio, de manera que la esclavitud quedase erradicada de nuestra sociedad. Pero para ello necesitamos llegar a más personas, y la única forma de hacerlo es hablar de ello, así que os he traído unas chapas de la P.E.D.D.O., que podréis recoger al salir del Gran Comedor. Podéis llevaros varias para vuestros familiares o amigos y, si queréis, podéis poneros en contacto conmigo para recibir más información acerca de la situación de los elfos o de la Organización. Estaré disponible todos los jueves después de la cena en la biblioteca para resolver todas vuestras dudas.

Se quedó callada un momento y carraspeó.

-Bien, eso es todo – concluyó –. Espero que os animéis a uniros a la causa y que disfrutéis del banquete.

La chica volvió a su mesa y la comida apareció en los platos. Todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez.

-Menuda tontería – dijo Pansy –. Granger está perdiendo el tiempo. ¿No crees, Draco?

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que su amiga le había estado hablando, ya que estaba ocupado intercambiando una mirada con Harry a través del Gran Comedor. El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza. Eso significaba que se verían esa noche.

-Sí, sí – le dio la razón a la chica para que no se molestase otra vez con él. En lugar de seguir hablando, Pansy le inspeccionó con la mirada.

-Estás raro – declaró después de un segundo –. Suéltalo. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué? – dijo él frunciendo el ceño –. No digas tonterías. No me pasa nada.

-Oohh – intervino Nott, que estaba sentado frente a Blaise y al lado de Millicent –, a lo mejor a Draco le gusta Granger.

-¡AGH, no! – se asqueó él. ¿Qué clase de conclusión estúpida era aquella? – Solo estoy cansado, ¿vale? Dejadme en paz.

\--

Esa noche llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres a la hora habitual, pero allí no había rastro de Harry. Aún así, Draco se sentó en la mesa y se puso a trabajar; el Gryffindor solía llegar tarde de todas formas.

"Pero no tan tarde," pensó en cuanto conjuró un _Tempus_ y se dio cuenta de que llevaba esperando media hora. ¿Le habría dejado tirado? ¿O había interpretado mal Draco su gesto en el Gran Comedor?

Unos minutos después, cuando los nervios estaban haciendo que el estómago de Draco se retorciera, Harry irrumpió en lsala.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! – se disculpó en cuanto vio la mirada que Draco le estaba lanzando –. Hermione estaba tan emocionada por la cantidad de gente que había recogido chapas que no quería irse a dormir. No podía escabullirme con ella en la sala común.

-Ya, vale – masculló. Se había puesto nervioso de repente, al darse cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que quedaba completamente a solas con Harry desde que se habían dado el beso.

Salazar, tenía que dejar de pensar en aquel beso.

-¿Nos ponemos con el _Patronus_? – preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado.

-Hoy no – respondió él rápidamente, sintiendo cómo su barriga se retorcía de los nervios –, tengo que entregar esta redacción mañana y apenas he empezado.

-Está bien – aceptó Harry. Sacó sus cosas de su mochila y se puso a trabajar a su lado, sin más. Draco se lo quedó mirando un momento, frustrado. ¿En serio? Después de lo que había pasado, ¿cómo podía Harry simplemente actuar con normalidad? "El beso no significó nada para él," fue su conclusión instantánea. "Como ya ha dicho, me considera simplemente un buen amigo."

Quería convencerse de que él no veía a Harry como más que un amigo, pero aquello habría sido una mentira. Por si aquella estúpida canción muggle no hubiera sido suficiente, su cerebro se estaba asegurando de que no pasase ni media hora sin que recordase la forma en la que la mano de Harry se había posado en su mejilla, y cómo sus labiosse habían posado sobre los suyos, primero vacilantes, pero luego firmes y húmedos y dispuestos.

"No, no, no," se reprendió, volviendo a concentrarse en sus apuntes. "Los besos son estúpidos. Siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán. Besar a Pansy fue estúpido y el beso de Harry también lo ha sido."

[Nota: ¡Hey! ¿alguien quiere seguirme en Instagram? Publico cosas drarry en español y a veces hablo en mis historias de lo que estoy escribiendo XD Enviadme una solicitud a @wow_such_drarry ! Also, también podéis seguirme en Tumblr si queréis, ahí acepto prompts para escribir fics cortitos sobre la pareja que queráis! Buscad la cuenta drarry-y-otras-otps-gays ! Si no queréis no pasa nada, yo os seguiré queriendo por leerme y dejar comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo y siempre me alegran el día. ¡Un saludo!]


	31. Capítulo 30) Licántropos

Harry no podía parar de darle vueltas al hecho de que había besado a Draco Malfoy.

La última vez que había besado a alguien de forma tan inesperada y sin pararse a pensar había sido en sexto, tras el partido de Quidditch, cuando se había encontrado a Ginny celebrando la victoria junto con el resto de la casa de Gryffindor. Y Ginny le había gustado durante meses antes de que aquello pasase. Draco, por otra parte, solo había sido un amigo para él, tal y como Harry le había asegurado al chico.

Y, aún así, el beso le había gustado.

Aunque Draco no estaba enfadado con él, como Harry había temido, no quiso insistir cuando quedaron después de la charla de Hermione y el chico no quiso practicar su _Patronus_. Sabía que Draco acabaría pidiéndole ayuda con ello tarde o temprano. Pero esa noche volvió a dormir mal. Llevaba inquieto toda la semana; desconcentrado en clase, abstraído en los entrenamientos de Quidditch e incapaz de trabajar cuando Ron y Hermione lo arrastraban hasta la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente, se fijó en Draco en clase. El chico no parecía estar mejor, tampoco. A Harry le costó prestar atención a las explicaciones de los profesores durante todo el día, hasta que, por la tarde, llegaron a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y la profesora Strigoi les dijo que iban a repasar todo lo que sabían sobre los licántropos.

Al principio, Strigoi se dedicó a hacerles preguntas acerca de las características de los hombres lobo, con lo que Hermione consiguió unos cuantos puntos para Gryffindor. A continuación, explicó de nuevo todas las formas en las que una persona podía defenderse del ataque de un hombre lobo, tanto en su forma humana como animal. Harry estaba garabateando en un trozo de pergamino y recordando cómo había visto a Remus transformándose en tercero cuando la profesora pasó a hablar del registro llevado a cabo por el Ministerio.

-Todos los licántropos mayores de edad deben figurar en el registro para que el Ministerio pueda controlar sus acciones y asegurarse de que no ataquen a nadie. Durante la guerra, de hecho, la mayoría de los licántropos que lucharon del lado de Quien Vosotros Sabéis no estaban registrados, y eso fue lo que les permitió escapar durante tanto tiempo a pesar de sus crímenes... ¿Sí, señor Thomas?

-Profesora, ¿está usted diciendo que los hombres lobo decidieron unirse a Voldemort en lugar de registrarse porque son seres malvados?

-No he dicho que sean malvados, sino que son violentos – contestó la mujer. Harry sintió la rabia bullir dentro de él, pero Dean no le dio la oportunidad de contradecir a la profesora.

-No son diferentes de cualquier otra persona más que en las noches de luna llena.

-Estoy segura de que, si así fuera, el Ministerio no tomaría tantas medidas para...

-El Ministerio tacha a los licántropos de monstruos y les impide acceder a los trabajos decentes. Por eso muchos no firman el registro; si lo hicieran, estarían condenándose a una vida de ostracismo y pobreza. Él único motivo por el que se unieron a Voldemort fue que él les ofreció más protección de la que el Ministerio se ha molestado en darles nunca – interrumpió Dean, más alterado.

-Señor Thomas, como profesora tengo que pedirte que...

-¡Remus Lupin era un licántropo y también ha sido el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido! – interrumpió el chico –. Por no decir que luchó de nuestro lado en la guerra y murió protegiendo este colegio.

-¡¡Ya basta!! – bramó la profesora –. Si crees que todo lo que estás diciendo es verdad, ve al Ministerio y haz que cambien la Ley. Hasta entonces, en esta clase se enseñará lo que os van a preguntar en vuestros ÉXTASIS sobre los licántropos.

-Oh, no se preocupe, profesora – contestó Dean, imperturbado –. En cuanto esté trabajando en el Ministerio será lo primero que cambie.

Harry se sintió orgulloso de su compañero. Había visto a Dean defender a Remus antes, pero no de una forma tan descarada. Parecía realmente decidido a mejorar las condiciones de los licántropos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y la profesora les dejó salir, recordándoles que no iban a aprobar el examen de Defensa si no decían lo que los examinadores querían oír.

-¡Eso ha sido brillante, Dean! – felicitó Ron al chico cuando salieron del aula.

-Supongo que nos veremos en el Ministerio, entonces – dijo Hermione, sonriendo con complicidad. Dean señaló su pecho, donde llevaba colocada una chapa de la P.E.D.D.O., y le devolvió a Hermione una sonrisa brillante. Seamus, a su lado, también estaba sonriendo, pero de una forma mucho más discreta. Como si, a pesar de que Dean no estuviera devolviéndole la mirada, aquel fuera un momento íntimo que estuvieran compartiendo solo los dos.

Harry no participó en la conversación. Se alegraba de que sus compañeros estuvieran tan decididos a cambiar el mundo mágico, pero tanta felicidad junta le estaba pasando factura, y de pronto necesitaba estar solo. Aprovechando el hecho de que ya no tenían más clases ese día, se separó disimuladamente del grupo y se cubrió con su capa antes de emprender la marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

\--

Llevaba un rato sentado en su cama, tratando sin éxito de concentrarse en el libro de Encantamientos y practicando algunos de los últimos hechizos que habían aprendido con el profesor Flitwick, cuando la puerta se abrió y Dean entró en la habitación.

-Oh, hola, Harry. No sabía que estabas aquí – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama y empezaba a rebuscar en su baúl –. Falta poco para la cena. ¿Vas a bajar?

-No, creo que no – repuso él. Ver a Seamus sonriéndole a Dean unas horas antes le había dejado pensando en la forma en la que él mismo se había sentido al ver sonreír a Draco. Tenía tantas dudas en su mente acerca de lo que todo aquello significaba...

Le habría gustado poder pedir ayuda a alguien; a algún adulto en quien confiase, tal y como había hecho en cuarto al pedirle ayuda a Sirius. Pero ahora, en teoría, el adulto era él, y toda la gente mayor a la que se lo habría querido contar estaba muerta.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? – preguntó Dean, a medio camino entre su cama y la puerta.

-Sí – mintió como solía hacerlo –. Estuviste genial hoy en clase de Defensa.

-¡Gracias! Espero poder cambiar las cosas.

-Yo también lo espero – contestó él, deseando que su compañero diera la conversación por terminada. Quería estar solo, tratar de descifrar sus propios sentimientos. Pero Dean no se marchó.

-Harry, no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero si hay algo de lo que necesites hablar estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron. Las habría esperado de Ron o de Hermione, incluso tal vez de Neville o Luna, pero no de Dean. Abrió la boca para decirle que no tenía nada de lo que hablar, que estaba bien, pero se detuvo. ¿No había estado pensando, tan solo un momento antes, en lo mucho que le ayudaría poder confiarle a alguien sus preocupaciones? Había pensado en Sirius, sí, pero no se había planteado hablar con nadie de Hogwarts. Ron no era una opción; probablemente se sentiría dolido si se enterase de que Harry había estado quedando con Draco a sus espaldas. Y Hermione seguramente le diría algo que no quería oír.

Pero Dean era una opción plausible. Al fin y al cabo, era un chico reservado y no iría por ahí cotilleando sobre los problemas personales de Harry. Y, lo más importante: había salido con Ginny y ahora estaba saliendo con Seamus.

¿Por qué no?

-De hecho, sí que hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar – dijo, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Dean pareció sorprendido ante aquella respuesta, pero avanzó hasta la cama de Harry y se sentó a su lado –. Pero no sé muy bien cómo decirlo. No se lo he contado a nadie.

-No te preocupes – le tranquilizó su compañero –, no voy a contárselo a nadie. Tómate tu tiempo.

-Vale –. Trató de buscar un lugar por el que empezar, pero, al cabo de un momento, decidió abrir la boca y dejar que las palabras fluyeran sin más –. Sabes que hasta este verano estuve saliendo con Ginny a intervalos, ¿verdad? –. El chico asintió, animándole a seguir hablando –. Bueno, pues corté con ella en verano, pero no porque no me gustase, sino porque la guerra nos había dejado en lugares muy diferentes y estamos mejor siendo solo amigos – soltó. No había querido hablar tanto de Ginny, pero las palabras habían salido solas –. Hasta entonces yo había dado por hecho que me gustaban las chicas, pero...

Se detuvo un momento. No sabía cómo seguir. Pero... ¿qué? ¿Se había sentido atraído por un chico al verle sonreír?¿Había besado a un amigo suyo y había sentido _algo_?

-Ah, ya veo por dónde va esto – murmuró Dean cuando vio que Harry no seguía hablando.

-Es que... no sé qué pensar. Hay un chico, y no sé si me gusta o no. No sé si soy gay o no. No puedo ser gay si hasta ahora me han gustado las chicas, ¿no?

Dean se lo quedó mirando con una expresión entre confusa y sorprendida y, al cabo de un momento, contestó:

-Harry, hay más opciones aparte de ser gay o heterosexual. A mucha gente le gustan tanto los chicos como las chicas, y pueden salir y acostarse con gente de ambos sexos. Se llama bisexualidad. ¿No sabes lo que es?

Harry frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No he tenido nunca a nadie que me lo explicase – admitió. Para los Dursley, cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con el sexo era tabú, y más aún si involucraba conductas homosexuales. Sirius nunca había tenido la ocasión de hablarle de ello; ni siquiera sabía cuál era su opinión o la de sus padres al respecto. Y no era un tópico de conversación muy popular entre sus amigos –. Sé que a Ron le dio la charla su madre en el verano antes de cuarto curso, y sé que es algo que los padres suelen explicar a sus hijos, pero...

-Claro – interrumpió el chico –. Lo siento por sorprenderme, Harry. No me había dado cuenta de que nadie te había hablado de ello.

Harry asintió, algo incómodo. La conversación estaba tomando una dirección bastante embarazosa.

-Bueno, no voy a entrar en esos detalles de los que nadie quiere hablar con sus compañeros de habitación – prosiguió Dean –, pero básicamente tienes que saber que la gente bisexual existe y que solo porque te haya gustado Ginny no significa que no pueda gustarte un chico, al igual que a mí me gusta Seamus ahora.

-¿Cómo supiste tú que Seamus te gustaba y que no erais simplemente buenos amigos? – preguntó antes de poder evitarlo. El chico levantó las cejas y Harry sintió la necesidad de añadir: – lo siento si es una pregunta muy personal. Estoy bastante confuso.

-No pasa nada – aseguró él –. Es cierto que Seamus y yo éramos muy buenos amigos antes de empezar a salir. La forma en la que nos dimos cuenta fue porque cada vez que nuestras manos se rozaban sin querer, o cada vez que uno de nosotros le sonreía al otro, sentíamos un cosquilleo de atracción en el pecho. Al final, él me besó y me gustó tanto que decidimos seguir haciéndolo.

-Vale – asintió Harry, recordando la sensación de calidez que había sentido al besar a Draco –. Gracias, Dean.

-No hay de qué.

Tras un momento, Dean se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que el chico no le había pedido detalles en ningún momento.

-Dean, ¿no vas a preguntarme quién es el chico? – preguntó sin poder contenerse. El chico se giró un momento y le sonrió con simpatía.

-Tú no te has metido nunca en mis asuntos personales y yo tampoco voy a hacerlo, Harry – explicó –. Espero que todo salga bien entre tú y él – añadió. A continuación, salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry a solas de nuevo.

Bisexualidad. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido aquella opción? Parecía obvia una vez la había oído. A Harry podía atraerle Draco aunque antes le hubieran gustado Cho y Ginny.

En lugar de ir a cenar, se pasó la siguiente media hora recordando distintos momentos a lo largo de su adolescencia en los que se había fijado en lo atractivos que eran los chicos. Como Cedric, por ejemplo. Y Blaise Zabini. Incluso Bill le había parecido cautivador cuando se lo presentaron. ¿Cómo no se había parado a pensar en ello antes? Y luego estaba el hecho, bastante vergonzoso ahora que pensaba en ello en frío, de que había oído a Dean y Seamus acostándose y se había sentido excitado. Se había tocado en la ducha justo después.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y clavó la vista en la cortina que hacía de techo de su cama, conmocionado, al darse cuenta de que existía una alta probabilidad de que se sintiera atraído por Draco Malfoy.

Solo había una forma de asegurarse. Tenía que pensar en alguna excusa para estar más cerca de Draco sin que el Slytherin sospechase cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, y tendría que hacerlo en algún momento en el que Hermione y Ron estuvieran distraídos; si antes había sido una mala idea contarles lo suyo con Draco, ahora estaba absolutamente seguro de que tenía que seguir siendo un secreto.


	32. Capítulo 31) Buckbeak

Por fin era viernes. Aquella había sido una semana larguísima. Se había peleado y reconciliado con Pansy, había soñado con el estúpido Potter todas las noches y le había dado tantas vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos que se sentía mareado y exhausto por dentro. Por no hablar de todo el trabajo que les estaban mandando los profesores.

Al salir de la última clase de la tarde, Draco esquivó a sus amigos y entró en el baño de chicos de la cuarta planta, que solía estar vacío. Cuando se estaba lavando las manos, un movimiento que vio por el rabillo del ojo captó su atención y se giró bruscamente para ver a Harry, que estaba quitándose la capa de invisibilidad de encima junto a la puerta del baño.

Draco levantó una ceja y se giró un momento después para echarse agua fría en la cara. Lo último que necesitaba era que el Gryffindor se diera cuenta de lo rojo que se había puesto solo con verle.

Harry se acercó a él, lo que no ayudó.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – preguntó cerca de su oreja. Las mejillas de Draco se calentaron aún más, y fingió que sus uñas eran especialmente interesantes.

-Pensaba terminar hoy unos ejercicios de Artimancia – dijo.

-Pueden esperar – repuso el Gryffindor encogiéndose de hombros, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios –. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Draco estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¿Qué se suponía que intentaba Harry? Primero quería ser su amigo, después le besaba, trataba de volver a la normalidad, ¿y ahora esto? Se tomó un segundo para respirar y se esforzó por sonar desinteresado.

-Me pregunto qué será.

-Solo tienes una forma de averiguarlo – fue la respuesta del chico, que levantó la capa de nuevo para cubrirse con ella y se acercó todavía más a Draco para que entrase él también. A pesar de lo vergonzoso que sabía que sería aquello, no hizo nada para negarse. Una parte de él quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que surgiera de estar cerca de Harry, de sentir el roce de su cuerpo, de respirar su olor cálido.

Esa parte de él no se vio decepcionada. En el tiempo que les llevó salir del baño, recorrer los pasillos atestados de gente y atravesar los jardines, sus manos se rozaron unas mil veces, y sus brazos, y hasta sus hombros. El contacto le hizo temblar todas y cada una de las veces. También le hizo preguntarse por qué no se había opuesto a aquel plan estúpido y arriesgado que solo se le podría haber ocurrido a un Gryffindor, y por qué no había pedido explicaciones acerca de lo que iban a hacer. Pero ya sabía la respuesta a aquellas preguntas: habría hecho cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera sugerido.

Draco estaba tan concentrado en el chico que estaba a su lado que no se dio cuenta de la dirección en la que estaban caminando hasta que Harry se detuvo. Paró de caminar él también y, a través de la capa, observó la pequeña cabaña que había sido reconstruida en la linde del bosque después de haber ardido en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Iba a preguntarle a Harry qué se suponía que estaban haciendo allí, en pleno día, ante la casa de Hagrid, pero el chico ya se había escurrido de debajo de la capa y estaba avanzando hasta el escalón de la entrada y llamando a la puerta.

Draco se quedó completamente quieto, temiendo que el gigante le oyera si se movía. Por un momento, se le ocurrió la posibilidad de aprovechar que nadie podía verle para irse de allí, o para robarle a Harry la capa. Ser invisible le abriría muchas puertas, seguro. Pero la idea se borró de su cabeza sin que llegase a considerarla seriamente. El Draco que habría hecho algo tan ruin para su beneficio propio había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y el guardián de las llaves se asomó. Al ver que se trataba de Harry, abrió del todo la puerta y le invitó a entrar, hablando sobre un plato extraño que había cocinado y preguntando dónde estaban Granger y Weasley. Harry, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza y no avanzó.

-En realidad he venido por otra cosa – dijo. "Bien," pensó Draco. "A ver si me entero de una vez de por qué me ha traído aquí" –. Me apetece dar una vuelta con Buckbeak, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Pues claro, Harry! Estoy seguro de que a Buckbeak le encantará volver a verte – contestó Hagrid con voz animada –. Ven, sígueme.

El gigante se echó a andar hacia el bosque, y Harry, antes de seguirle, hizo una seña con la cabeza mirando a un punto ligeramente a la izquierda de donde Draco seguía de pie, indicándole que los siguiera. Por suerte, la nieve se había derretido hacía unos días, por lo que pudo avanzar sin miedo de dejar huellas a su paso. Aún así, tuvo que tener cuidado con dónde pisaba, porque el suelo estaba lleno de ramas.

Cuando llegó al límite del bosque, Draco dudó. No quería adentrarse en él; sabía que allí dentro había demasiadas criaturas horribles. Incluso los centauros, que antes le habían parecido inferiores e inofensivos, le daban miedo; y eso por no hablar de las Acromántulas que habitaban en las profundidades de aquel lugar. Pero no tenía ninguna otra opción y, además, era invisible. ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar?

Avanzaron durante unos minutos, y el Gryffindor y el guardián de las llaves charlaron acerca de algo a lo que se referían como Grawp; seguramente otro de los bichos de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron a un claro, ambos se detuvieron y el gigante hizo un sonido extraño con su boca. Draco se quedó pegado a un árbol para proteger su espalda y vio, no sin asombro, cómo un hipogrifo llegaba volando y aterrizaba a unos metros de Harry y Hagrid.

En ese momento, ató cabos. Buckbeak. Harry había dicho que quería ver a Buckbeak. El nombre le había resultado familiar al oírlo, y ahora sabía por qué. Buckbeak era el nombre del hipogrifo que le había atacado en tercero, y al que su padre había logrado condenar a muerte. El sacrificio no se había llevado a cabo porque el animal había _huido_.

-Gracias, Hagrid – dijo Harry, sacándole de sus pensamientos de repente –. Eh... me gustaría estar a solas con él – masculló.

-Claro, claro – asintió el gigante como si entendiera aquello a la perfección –. ¡Poneos al día y disfrutad! – añadió, girándose para irse y sacudiendo una mano a modo de despedida.

En cuanto se perdió de vista, Harry miró a su alrededor.

-¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó. Suspirando, Draco tiró de la tela que le mantenía protegido.

-Sí.

Mientras el Gryffindor se inclinaba ante el hipogrifo y se acercaba a él para acariciarlo, Draco se mantuvo ocupado guardando la capa en su mochila y dejando esta contra el tronco de un árbol. Después, se giró lentamente para ver al chico y al animal. Ninguno de los dos estaba mirando a Draco y, por un momento, se quedó quieto, observando la escena que tenía ante él. Buckbeak estaba inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la mano que estaba acariciando sus plumas, y Harry estaba sonriendo. Parecía completamente tranquilo y cómodo, y eso, combinado con el sonido de la brisa y el canto de los pájaros, hizo que Draco se sintiera relajado por un momento.

De repente, Harry le miró.

-Ven aquí – dijo.

Draco avanzó unos pasos, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudencial del hipogrifo. Buckbeak lo miró, pero no pareció inmutarse por su presencia. Él se inclinó de forma casi exagerada, y alargó la reverencia más de lo necesario para no arriesgarse a que le pasase lo mismo que había ocurrido en tercero. En cuanto el hipogrifo se inclinó de vuelta, Draco avanzó despacio. Harry seguía teniendo su mano sobre el lomo del animal y este había vuelto a bajar la cabeza para picotear el suelo.

-¿En serio, Potter? ¿Buckbeak? – dijo –. Esto ya ni siquiera me sorprende. Venga, cuéntamelo. Ilústrame con la bella historia del hipogrifo fugitivo –. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar el plumaje del cuello del hipogrifo en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca. Sabía que Harry no le había llevado allí para pasar el rato con el animal porque sí. Seguramente querría que Draco le pidiera perdón. Al fin y al cabo, ya había planeado lo de los elfos.

-Vas directo al grano – murmuró el Gryffindor. Su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, serena y amigable, y él tuvo que apartar la vista rápidamente, porque la alternativa era quedarse encadenado a los ojos verdes de Harry para siempre. A ese gesto lo siguió un instante de silencio, tras el cual el chico siguió hablando –. Mira, acaricia esta parte de su cuello. Es la más suave.

Draco, aunque desconfiado por las intenciones de Harry, hizo lo que el chico había dicho. Un pequeño "oh" partió de sus labios al sentir el roce suave y caliente del cuerpo de Buckbeak, que, más que de plumas, parecía estar cubierto de pulmón por aquella zona; le recordó a una manta de lana con un hechizo calentador en medio del invierno.

Harry movió su mano cerca de la de Draco, y sus dedos se rozaron. Draco se quedó completamente quieto, y por un momento se olvidó de respirar. Hasta entonces, había dado por hecho que todos los momentos en los que Harry había entrado en contacto físico con él habían tenido una intención amistosa, o habían sido sin querer. Pero aquel roce fue completamente diferente. Fue deliberado, vacilante, delicado. Draco sintió un aleteo dentro su pecho, y clavó la vista en la espalda del animal, sabiendo que si la levantaba se perdería en los ojos verdes del chico.

Dos segundos después, el momento había terminado y su mano volvía a estar tocando solo plumas.

-Cuando atraparon a Sirius en el colegio y lo condenaron al beso del Dementor – dijo Harry, aún en voz baja –, Hermione y yo le ayudamos a huir. Liberamos a Buckbeak y volamos con él hasta la torre donde Sirius estaba encerrado. Así fue como escaparon los dos.

Draco se sintió fatal al oír aquello. Harry había salvado a un hombre inocente del beso del Dementor a los trece años, y lo único que había hecho él aquel año había sido condenar a muerte a un animal. Quiso pedir perdón, pero lo que salió de su boca fue:

-Harry Potter, siempre tan temerario.

-Nunca he tenido otra opción – murmuró Harry.

-Lo sé – susurró él. ¿Por qué estaban hablando tan bajo? Aquello hacía que el momento fuera demasiado íntimo.

Harry estaba examinando su expresión facial, y Draco se esforzó por comunicarle lo que no sabía expresar con palabras. Que lo comprendía.

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? – preguntó Harry al cabo de un momento, dándole una palmada al lomo de Buckbeak.

Draco miró con desconfianza al animal.

-Que haya volado en escoba no significa que quiera poner mi vida a merced de un... –. Paró de hablar cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y recordó que, la última vez que había insultado a aquel animal, había salido mal parado –. De un hipogrifo – dijo en su lugar.

Harry asintió, aceptando su respuesta.

-En ese caso, deberíamos volver al castillo – repuso. Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Volver? – preguntó con su mejor tono sarcástico –. ¿No me vas a hacer pedir perdón por los actos que he cometido en el pasado, admitir que era un crío mimado y que ahora he madurado y soy digno de admiración?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Nah.

Draco se quedó desconcertado. ¿Cuál había sido entonces el propósito de aquel viaje al bosque? ¿De que Harry le asaltase en el baño para llevarle hasta allí? ¿Simplemente ver al hipogrifo? Abrió la boca para formular alguna de aquellas preguntas, pero la mirada expectante que le estaba dirigiendo Harry le hizo detenerse. Suspiró, exasperado.

-Escucha, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, ¿vale? Era un niño de papá. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y caminó hacia la mochila de Draco, de donde sacó su capa de invisibilidad. Él puso mala cara por haber tenido que admitir aquello, le lanzó a Buckbeak una última mirada de desconfianza y siguió al Gryffindor.

\--

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Pansy con tono molesto –. Se suponía que íbamos a ir a la biblioteca después de clase.

-Dame un respiro, Pansy – contestó con exasperación –. Si seguimos trabajando a este ritmo se nos va a quedar cara de libro.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era aquella? Definitivamente, el comportamiento del estúpido Potter le afectaba de forma negativa. Por suerte, la chica no se dio cuenta de la escasa calidad sarcástica de su comentario.

-Da igual. De todas formas ya no quiero estudiar. He decidido que tienes derecho a saber quién me besó la semana pasada.

-Genial – repuso él, sentándose en una de las mesas vacías de la sala común seguido de cerca por Blaise y ella –. ¿Quién?

-No te lo voy a decir – fue la respuesta de la chica. Se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa melosa –. Tienes que adivinarlo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cómo no.

-Venga, no es tan difícil – se quejó Pansy –. Blaise ya lo ha adivinado.

-Es cierto – afirmó él.

Quería decirle a su amiga que se dejase de tonterías, pero lo cierto era que no quería volver a discutir con Pansy. No se consideraba un buen amigo para ella, y definitivamente no merecía su perdón, por lo que, si la chica quería contarle algo tan importante para ella como para ser la causa de su _Patronus_ , lo mínimo que podía hacer él era seguirle el juego.

-Está bien – aceptó, empezando a pensar en chicos de los que su amiga hubiera estado hablando en las últimas semanas.

-No tan rápido – intervino ella al ver que Draco volvía a abrir la boca para hablar –. Tienes que hacer preguntas, y yo solo puedo contestar con "sí" o "no". ¡Venga, así es más divertido! – añadió al ver la cara que estaba poniendo él.

-Vale – suspiró –. ¿Tiene el pelo negro?

-No –, Pansy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Gafas? – inquirió. Ella volvió a negar.

Draco se dio cuenta de que las dos preguntas que acababa de hacer estaban basadas en Harry y se paró a pensar. No podía seguir preguntando de forma aleatoria o acabaría delatándose a sí mismo.

Que recordase, las únicas personas de las que había oído hablar a Pansy últimamente habían sido Blaise, él, aquel Gryffindor estúpido, Tarek, y Granger, de quien había estado quejándose desde la charla del miércoles. De hecho, Granger era la persona de la que más había estado hablando Pansy esos días. "Esa estúpida sabelotodo no para de hablar en clase," "la muy idiota ha sacado mejor nota que yo en el control de Astronomía," "no me puedo creer que la gente de verdad lleve sus chapas."

¿Podría ser...? No, seguro que no. Era un pensamiento estúpido. Pero Draco tenía que preguntar. Necesitaba averiguar si era la única persona en su grupo que había besado a alguien de su mismo sexo.

-¿Es un chico? – inquirió. No se atrevió a preguntar si era una chica; aquello habría sido demasiado directo.

-¡Pues claro! – exclamó ella, escandalizada –. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Qué preguntas haces, Draco – intervino Blaise, frunciendo el ceño –. Pansy no es como Thomas y Finnigan. Solo a unos Gryffindors se les ocurriría hacer público algo tan...

-Asqueroso – terminó ella –. ¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta? – espetó, mirando de nuevo a Draco.

-A nada – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que había empezado a sudar –. ¿Quieres que siga o no?

-Sí, sigue.

A Pansy se le pasó la sorpresa a los pocos segundos, pero Draco no consiguió librarse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Por un momento, solo uno, había tenido la esperanza de que sus dos mejores amigos hubieran sido abiertos con aquel tema. Quería poder confesarles sus sentimientos hacia Harry, lo confuso que se sentía por la forma en la que el Gryffindor se estaba comportando. Quería oír a Pansy diciéndole que tenía que dejarse querer, como siempre le recordaba; que merecía todo el afecto que la gente estuviera dispuesta a darle. Aquello, sin embargo, no iba a ocurrir. Si Blaise y ella se enterasen de lo suyo con Harry, se quedaría solo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, averiguó que el chico al que su amiga había besado era Riacus Fitzroy, uno de los cazadores del equipo de Slytherin, que, tras la victoria contra Hufflepuff de finales de enero, había sido fichado por el equipo nacional y tenía muchas posibilidades de jugar en la siguiente Copa del Mundo.

Blaise sugirió que jugasen a una partida de snap explosivo, pero Draco necesitaba estar solo y lo necesitaba _ya_. Les dijo a sus amigos que iba a intentar dormir un rato antes de la cena y ellos le dejaron ir, lo que normalmente no ocurría. Cuando ser miró en el espejo del baño entendió por qué: tenía unas ojeras tan profundas que casi parecían moratones. Parecía agotado, y no solo por haber dormido mal; parecía cansado de vivir.

Apartó la mirada y salió del baño, sentándose en el escritorio de la habitación que nadie usaba nunca y sacando un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Tenía que escribirle una carta a su madre. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, ya que, por algún motivo, la idea le hacía sentir exhausto, sin fuerzas; tenía la impresión de que empezaría a hablar sobre lo mal que se sentía, y lo último que quería era preocupar a su madre. Pero ahora tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba pedirle algo.

 _Madre,_ _La nieve por fin se ha derretido, por lo que ya no hace tanto frío en los jardines de Hogwarts, pero apenas puedo salir del castillo, porque los profesores nos están cargando con redacciones, trabajos y controles, ahora más que nunca porque faltan pocos meses para los ÉXTASIS._ _Aparte de eso, todo sigue como antes. No queda ningún rastro de la Batalla en el colegio. De hecho, a veces, cuando me despierto y subo al Gran Comedor a desayunar, ni siquiera recuerdo que ha ocurrido._

Se paró a leer lo que acababa de escribir y, por un momento, pensó en borrarlo. Sin embargo, decidió seguir escribiendo.

 _Hay otra cosa que ha cambiado: he conseguido superar mi miedo a las escobas._

No, no. Esa no era la forma correcta de expresarlo. Borró esa última frase.

 _Me gustaría que me enviases mi Nimbus 2001, que se quedó en la Mansión este verano. Creo que, con el tiempo, seré capaz de volver a volar, y me han ofrecido el puesto de buscador suplente en el equipo de Slytherin. Espero que volver a por ella no suponga un problema._

No estaba seguro de qué más poner, así que escribió su nombre debajo de ese párrafo y dio la carta por terminada. A continuación, se guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica, donde reposaba, como siempre, el galeón que le había dado Harry.

\--

Después de cenar, se excusó una vez más para ir a la lechucería a enviar la carta con uno de los búhos del colegio. Estaba atravesando las puertas del castillo para volver a su cuarto cuando el galeón falso se calentó.

"¿Pasillos?"

¿Por qué quería verle Harry dos veces en un día? No es que Draco se estuviera quejando, claro. Lo cierto era que le hacía ilusión, aunque nunca lo habría admitido en voz alta.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó.

"Sí."

"Voy," escribió. Caminó hacia las escaleras y subió los pisos del castillo fingiendo que no iba a ningún lugar en concreto cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien. Aún faltaba un rato para el toque de queda y había gente fuera de las salas comunes; no quería que nadie se preguntase qué estaba haciendo un Slytherin, cuya sala común estaba en las mazmorras, por allí un viernes por la noche.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de su pasillo habitual. Draco se acercó y, sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado.

La parte más racional de su ser le decía que no era una buena idea seguir viéndose en secreto con el Gryffindor. Su relación estaba avanzando hacia lo desconocido, y aquello podría terminar mal. Pero lo cierto era que Draco era un Slytherin. Y los Slytherins hacían lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que querían.

Y Draco, de una forma u otra, siempre había querido a Harry. Su amistad. Su atención. Su seguridad. Nunca podría olvidar eso último, porque el castigo que había recibido por proteger a Harry en la Mansión estaba todavía grabado a fuego en su brazo derecho.

-La Sala de los Menesteres está ocupada, pero podemos practicar aquí el _Patronus_ , si quieres – dijo Harry unos segundos después –. Tengo aquí el mapa – añadió, señalando al trozo de pergamino que estaba extendido en el suelo a su lado –, y no hay nadie cerca. Ni siquiera los fantasmas se pasan por aquí. Podemos hablar alto sin que nos oigan.

-Vale – murmuró él. En aquel momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera sugerido. No se sentía con fuerzas para negarle nada.

Harry, sin más preámbulo, hizo círculos con su varita en el aire.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Un ciervo magnífico surgió ante ellos, avanzó unos pasos y se giró para mirar a Draco antes de volver a desaparecer. Aunque ya lo había visto antes, Draco se encontró emitiendo un pequeño sonido de admiración.

-Esa ha sido la demostración. Ahora prueba tú.

Draco sabía que no iba a conseguir nada, porque se sentía de todo menos feliz, pero tenía que intentarlo. Pensó en la sensación de volar en escoba una vez más después de creer que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Era el recuerdo feliz más reciente que tenía.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

De la punta de su varita emergió una nube blanca, como siempre. Era consistente y no se disolvió al instante, pero aquello apenas representaba un avance.

-Bien, el agarre de la varita es el correcto – dijo Harry con un tono muy parecido al que habría usado un profesor –, pero tienes que intentar exagerar un poco más el movimiento de muñeca. Así – demostró con su propia mano –. Vuelve a intentarlo.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – pronunció, un poco más alto y haciendo lo que el Gryffindor le había indicado. El resultado fue peor. La nube se desvaneció al momento; había perdido la concentración acerca de su recuerdo feliz.

-Mmm – caviló Harry –. Tal vez no has elegido un recuerdo lo bastante potente.

-Créeme, he escogido el recuerdo más feliz que tengo ahora mismo – masculló él.

-Pero no estás dejando que te llene. No llega con pensar en ello, Draco, tienes que sentirlo.

-Ya me sé la teoría, imbécil –. Puso mala cara y miró hacia otro lado. "Sentirlo," pensó con desprecio. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Cuando Harry no contestó, Draco creyó que se había molestado con él de una vez por todas por el comentario borde que acababa de hacer. Y, aunque aquel era un pensamiento estúpido, su corazón pegó un salto de pánico.

Su teoría, sin embargo, se desmintió un instante después, cuando las yemas de unos dedos rozaron su mejilla, desde su pómulo hasta su barbilla. Draco giró la cabeza despacio, un escalofrío de anticipación recorriendo su cuerpo. Harry estaba mirándole. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que, si se inclinase ligeramente hacia delante, las puntas de sus narices se rozarían.

Contuvo la respiración. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Harry no le besó al instante, sino que observó su expresión facial durante unos segundos. Draco se quedó muy quieto, preguntándose qué estaría viendo el chico en su rostro. Fuera lo que fuese, no impidió que Harry cerrase el espacio que había entre sus labios.

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron, y la mano que todavía estaba acariciando su mejilla se desplazó hacia su nuca, donde se entrelazó con su pelo. Harry exploró sus labios muy despacio, y después su lengua, y Draco se dejó llevar por la oleada de sensaciones que le estaban recorriendo, apenas consciente de lo que sus propias manos estaban haciendo.

Cuando los labios de Harry volvieron a separarse de los suyos, Draco sintió que se inclinaba hacia delante, como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

-Inténtalo ahora – murmuró Harry.

-¿Qué? – dijo él. No podía pensar en nada; solo podía sentir. Y se sentía tan, tan bien.

Una mano sujetó su mano derecha, que de alguna forma seguía aferrada a su varita, y la levantó en el aire ante él.

-El _Patronus_ , Draco. Inténtalo.

Ah. Aquello era lo que habían estado haciendo unos minutos antes. Abrió los ojos y, dibujando círculos en el aire, conjuró:

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

De la punta de su varita surgió un hilo de luz plateada que se convirtió en un semicírculo perfecto ante ellos. Draco lo observó, hipnotizado. Acababa de conjurar su primer escudo. No era un animal, pero era el paso inmediatamente anterior a ese.

En cuanto el escudo se desvaneció, Draco miró a Harry de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Qué habría deducido Harry al verle conjurar un escudo tras aquel beso? Un pensamiento desagradable cruzó su mente: ¿y si Harry solo le había besado para que se sintiera así y lograse llevar a cabo el hechizo? Desesperado, buscó en los ojos verdes que le observaban en la penumbra algún indicio de desagrado, o de orgullo, o cualquier otra cosa. Algo que le indicase cuál había sido la intención del chico.

Harry no le dio tiempo a buscar mucho más. Un instante después, estaba inclinándose otra vez hacia Draco y atrapando su labio inferior con los suyos. Draco suspiró. Salazar, qué bien se sentía. Podría haberse pasado la noche entera besando a Harry y nunca se habría cansado.

Sintió las manos cálidas y fuertes del Gryffindor en su nuca, en sus hombros, en su espalda, en su cintura. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los mechones negros en los que tantas veces se había descubierto pensando. Se sumergió en el olor de Harry, en su tacto, en los sonidos húmedos que estaban llenando el silencio del pasillo oscuro.

Por suerte, nadie, ni siquiera los fantasmas, pasaron por allí esa noche, porque los dos chicos habían dejado el Mapa del Merodeador completamente olvidado.


	33. Capítulo 32) Pociones

Así que a Harry le atraía Draco. Y a Draco le atraía Harry. Bien. Se alegraba de haber descubierto aquello.

Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿Dónde vas, Harry? Tenemos entrenamiento en media hora – dijo Ron, lanzándole una mirada desde su lado de la habitación, que estaba lleno de todas sus prendas de Quidditch.

-A dar una vuelta. No voy a llegar tarde – aseguró él, escurriéndose fuera de su habitación y tapándose con la capa de invisibilidad. Draco acababa de entrar en un baño cerca de la torre de Gryffindor en el que no había nadie más, y no quería que nadie le viera ir hacia allí.

En cuanto estuvo dentro, se acercó de puntillas al Slytherin y se inclinó al lado de su oreja.

-Hola – susurró. El chico saltó y se llevó una mano al pecho. Levantó la otra y tiró de la capa, destapando a Harry.

-Te odio – dijo–. Eres absolutamente insoportable.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba la forma de ser de Draco; como, al mismo tiempo que decía aquello, se había puesto rojo.

-Te encanto y lo sabes – repuso, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios. El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – espetó, lo que hizo sonreír aún más a Harry –. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tenías entrenamiento esta tarde.

-Tengo que estar allí en veinte minutos. Venía a preguntarte si quieres verme esta noche en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿No tienes la moneda para eso? – preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja.

-No puedo robarte besos a través de la moneda – fue su respuesta. Se inclinó de nuevo para juntar sus labios un segundo y, a continuación, volvió a cubrirse con su capa. Avanzó hasta la puerta y, antes de irse, añadió: – nos vemos a las once.

\--

-¿Terminamos la redacción de Transformaciones en la biblioteca? – les preguntó Hermione a Ron y a él durante la cena.

-Vale – murmuró Ron, algo fastidiado.

-Yo ya la he terminado – dijo Harry tras tragar un trozo de pastel de pollo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó su amigo, extrañado.

-Ayer.

-Eso es imposible. Ayer estuvimos estudiando defensa toda la tarde – dijo Hermione, apuntándole con el tenedor y lanzándole una mirada sospechosa.

-Ya, lo sé. La hice por la noche – mintió rápidamente –. No podía dormir.

-Oh – musitó Ron, frunciendo el ceño –. ¿Sigues sin poder dormir bien? Pensaba que después de tantos meses...

-No es nada, no estaba cansado. Oye, si quieres te dejo copiarla – dijo, deseando que sus amigos cambiasen de tema.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! – bramó Hermione –. ¡Tenéis que prepararos para los ÉXTASIS!

Siguieron discutiendo sobre lo que iban a hacer el resto de la tarde, pero Hermione, aunque no dijo nada más acerca de los hábitos de sueño de Harry, no dejó de lanzarle miradas de preocupación. Él decidió ignorarla; de otra forma, podría dar pie a que la chica decidiera indagar más en la situación.

\--

A las once menos veinte, mientras Harry esperaba a que Neville terminase de cambiarse y se metiera en la cama para poder irse, la moneda de su bolsillo se calentó.

"Trae la Saeta."

Cuando llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres con su escoba escondida bajo la capa, se encontró con que Draco ya estaba allí, en la versión amplia de la sala, flotando a un metro del suelo sobre su Nimbus 2001, esperándole con una _snitch_ en la mano.

-Vamos, móntate en esa rama que tienes por escoba y veamos quién es el mejor.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Ver a Draco en el aire, sabiendo lo mucho que le había afectado la experiencia el año anterior, bastó para hacerle saltar sobre su escoba. Un instante después, ambos chicos estaban persiguiendo la pequeña esfera dorada.

-¡Al mejor de tres! – gritó el Slytherin cuando Harry atrapó la _snitch_ antes que él. Harry aceptó el reto.

-Sigo siendo mejor que tú – se regodeó tras darle una paliza a Draco, que, una hora después, solo había conseguido atrapar la pelota dos veces, frente a Harry, que lo había hecho siete.

-Es porque he perdido práctica – se defendió él, levantando la barbilla.

Estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala, con las escobas a su lado. Harry se acercó un poco más a Draco y habló al lado de su mejilla.

-O tal vez simplemente te distrae mi presencia – murmuró antes de plantar un beso en la zona de su cuello inmediatamente inferior a su oreja.

-No digas tonterías – masculló el Slytherin.

-Según tú, eso es lo que mejor se me da – repuso Harry, girando la cara de Draco con su mano para besar sus labios. Eran tan suaves y húmedos como siempre, y un escalofrío de placer muy parecido a una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo. Aquello era muy agradable.

El Slytherin tembló bajo su tacto y se acercó un poco más a él, profundizando el beso. Pasó una mano por la cintura de Harry, y él movió su mano hacia la nuca de Draco para acariciar su pelo.

Fue Draco quien rompió el beso poco después.

-Deberíamos irnos – murmuró, aún con los ojos cerrados y jadeando ligeramente –. Es tarde.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó él, creyendo que, ahora que había algo entre ellos, al Slytherin no le importaría caminar con él.

-No – contestó casi antes de que Harry terminase de formular la pregunta. Se levantó del suelo y recogió su escoba –. Buenas noches.

Avanzó hasta la puerta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Harry encontró su comportamiento algo extraño, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia. Draco le había devuelto el beso, y eso tenía que significar que él no había hecho nada mal. Si el Slytherin necesitaba su espacio, Harry no iba a negárselo. Sabía lo molesto que era cuando otra gente se lo hacía a él.

\--

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue para estudiar. Draco estaba sacando sus apuntes y libros de su mochila cuando Harry entró en la Sala.

-Espera, no – dijo, haciendo parar al Slytherin –. Mis amigos han empezado a darse cuenta de que tengo terminados trabajos que no me han visto hacer. ¿Y si practicamos el _Patronus_? Aún tienes que conjurar uno corpóreo.

-No estoy de humor para eso – fue la respuesta de Draco –. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer una poción, si tantas ganas tienes de practicar algo.

Harry gruñó, pero aceptó la propuesta.

-¿Cuál de las pociones que hemos hecho estas semanas es la que más te ha costado? – preguntó el Slytherin.

-Todas – masculló él –. Pero supongo que la que peor me salió fue la de memoria.

-Genial, hagamos esa.

Con la ayuda de Draco, que le corrigió cada vez que hacía algo mal, consiguió preparar los ingredientes, proporcionados, por supuesto, por la Sala. A continuación, encendió el fuego.

-Primero tengo que echar las plumas de _Jobberknoll_ , ¿no?

-No, Harry, lo primero es la cáscara de bellota de encina.

-Ah...

Dos horas después, Draco estaba bostezando mientras inspeccionaba la poción resultante.

-No está mal. Lo único que necesitas es aprenderte las instrucciones de memoria para hacerlo así de bien en los ÉXTASIS.

-Eso es fácil decirlo – dijo él, secándose la frente con el brazo. Allí dentro hacía demasiado calor.

Desvaneció la poción con un movimiento de varita, y Draco se acercó a la mesa para recoger sus cosas. Harry conjuró un hechizo _tempus_ y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

-No pienso dejarte volver solo a estas horas – afirmó, recogiendo su capa del suelo –. Si te ve alguien...

-¿Quién va a verme por los pasillos a las dos de la mañana? Ni siquiera Filch se pasea por ahí a estas horas – se quejó el Slytherin.

-Si te cruzas con el Barón Sanguinario se lo dirá a McGonagall y tendrás un problema – insistió Harry –. Vamos.

Draco no siguió insistiendo y se metió, aunque reticente, bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Salieron de la sala caminando juntos y, en cuanto sus manos se rozaron, Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su piel. Sintió la necesidad de darle la mano al chico, pero pensó que, si lo hacía, era muy probable que el Slytherin la apartase, por lo que se limitó a compartir con él roces de dedos y caricias sutiles hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras.

\--

Volvieron a quedar dos veces esa semana, y las dos Draco cedió y dejó que Harry le acompañase a su sala común. La segunda, sin embargo, apenas pasaba de medianoche, por lo que Filch seguía rondando los pasillos. Harry, demasiado concentrado en el cuerpo que estaba rozando el suyo a cada paso que daba, no estaba comprobando el Mapa del Merodeador, y, cuando giraron en un pasillo del segundo piso, Draco golpeó con su brazo una armadura y esta se tambaleó y se cayó, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – gritó Filch, su voz llegando desde tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Harry y Draco se quedaron completamente quietos. El conserje entró en el pasillo, seguido de cerca por su gata, y avanzó, prácticamente corriendo, hasta la armadura caída. Harry, al darse cuenta de que Filch iba a chocarse contra ellos si no se movían, empujó a Draco hasta que la espalda del Slytherin se chocó contra la pared.

-¡Seas quien seas voy a pillarte! ¡McGonagall se enterará de esto! Malditos críos...

La mano de Harry había terminado sobre la boca de Draco en un intento por evitar que el chico exclamase por la sorpresa. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, y ahora el uno frente al otro.

Filch recorrió el pasillo de nuevo, murmurando algo sobre Peeves, y Harry apartó su mano. Podía sentir la respiración de Draco acariciando su mejilla, el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. No pudo contenerse; se inclinó hacia delante y besó sus labios, despacio, sin hacer ruido. Draco abrió ligeramente la boca, como abriéndole el paso, y Harry profundizó el beso. Se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca del chico, respirando su olor y oyendo sus suspiros.

De manera inconsciente, su cuerpo se movió para pegarse al de Draco. Sus pechos se rozaron, y sus rodillas, sus muslos, sus... oh.

Separó sus bocas, emitiendo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando una corriente de placer recorrió su cuerpo. No era consciente de haber empezado a excitarse, pero, al menos, no era el único cuyo cuerpo había respondido de aquella manera. Draco estaba jadeando suavemente bajo sus brazos, mirándole en la penumbra con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry volvió a mover su cadera hacia delante, rozando su cuerpo contra el del Slytherin una vez más, y Draco hizo un sonido de placer que aumentó la sensación de calor que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se inclinó para besarle de nuevo y acarició la cintura del chico mientras sus cuerpos volvían a encontrarse una y otra vez, sintiéndose más excitado a cada momento que pasaba.

El sonido de unos pasos le hizo detenerse de nuevo. El conserje había vuelto a entrar en el pasillo, como si quisiera comprobar que el culpable de volcar la armadura no había vuelto a la escena del crimen. Volvió a marcharse emitiendo un sonido de fastidio, pero el momento ya había pasado y Draco había apoyado sus manos en el pecho de Harry, manteniendo sus cuerpos separados.

-Ya se ha ido – murmuró Harry, inseguro. El Slytherin asintió e hizo un poco más de fuerza con sus manos.

Harry retrodeció un paso al instante y ayudó al chico, que estaba recostado contra la pared, a volver a estabilizarse sobre sus pies.

-Vamos – susurró.

Caminaron en silencio y, unos minutos después, llegaron hasta las mazmorras, donde Draco se destapó y se marchó a su sala común sin despedirse ni dedicarle a Harry ni una mirada.

\--

-Como ya sabéis, solo quedan tres meses para los ÉXTASIS – dijo el profesor Slughorn nada más entrar en clase al día siguiente. Toda la clase hizo sonidos de queja; llevaban todo el curso oyendo frases como esa varias veces a la semana –. En vuestro examen práctico de Pociones no vais a poder utilizar libros ni apuntes, por lo que tendréis que saber de memoria cómo preparar lo que se os pida. No solo eso, sino que tendréis que ser capaces de revertir cualquier error que cometáis. Para que no os confundáis en el examen, vamos a practicar en clase.

Con su varita, materializó ante él un trozo de pergamino con una lista escrita en letras mayúsculas. Sonriendo con una expresión de disculpa, se dirigió de nuevo a ellos.

-He traído una lista con todas las pociones que os pueden pedir que preparéis. Voy a asignarle una poción a cada uno de vosotros aleatoriamente para que la haga a solas y sin abrir libros ni apuntes. No pasa nada si esta vez no os sale bien. Practicaremos en más ocasiones.

Ron emitió un sonido lastimero cuando descubrió que tendría que arreglárselas para preparar un caldero de Felix Felicis. Harry, tras compartir con él una mirada de desolación, se giró para preguntarle a Hermione cuál le había tocado a ella, pero la chica ya estaba empezando a preparar ingredientes, completamente concentrada.

Slughorn se acercó a Harry y le sonrió.

-Ah, Harry, querido. Pensaba asignarte la poción de memoria, pero, si quieres, puedes hacer la Multijugos, que es un poco más sencilla – susurró con tono de complicidad.

-Oh, no, señor. La de memoria está bien – aseguró, aliviado. Draco le había enseñado a prepararla y todavía recordaba los pasos.

-¡Cómo no! Un héroe siempre acepta los retos, ¿sí? – asintió el profesor, como si aquella hubiera sido la respuesta que esperaba. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó.

Él reunió los ingredientes y encendió el fuego bajo el caldero, llenándolo con la cantidad exacta de agua. Mientras esperaba a que se calentase, lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia su izquierda, donde estaban apiñados los Slytherins. Draco ya estaba trabajando, también, y Harry reconoció los ingredientes que estaban distribuidos sobre su mesa: tisana, asfódeno, hinojo... eran los necesarios para preparar Amortentia.

Media hora después, Harry había conseguido no estropear su poción y Ron estaba sudando sobre un líquido de color marrón que olía bastante mal. Hermione estaba observando su caldero con aire satisfecho, el uniforme remangado y el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Harry se fijó en la cicatriz del antebrazo de Hermione; era bastante visible, pero sabía que la chica la llevaba con cierto orgullo, como una marca de guerra.

El olor de la poción de Ron quedó eclipsado, unos minutos después, por otro mucho más agradable. El vapor que ascendía desde el caldero de Draco estaba formando espirales violáceas en el aire, y Draco parecía estar completamente concentrado en la poción. A diferencia de la mayoría, no se había remangado. Debía de tener miedo de que la gente viera su Marca Tenebrosa si lo hacía. Harry no le culpaba.

Tomó aire, y se sintió ligeramente relajado cuando el olor a tarta de melaza y a madera de escoba llenó sus pulmones. Había algo más en el vapor de la Amortentia que Harry no supo identificar. Algo húmedo.

-¡Un trabajo magnífico, Harry! – exclamó Slughorn detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

Él frunció el ceño. Vale, no había arruinado la poción, pero podía haberle quedado mejor y ni siquiera había terminado. No es como si fuera tan bueno como Draco solo por haber recibido un par de clases particulares por parte del Slytherin. Pero Slughorn, por supuesto, solo tenía ojos para él. También le había visto felicitar alguna vez a Hermione, e incluso a Zabini, que formaba parte de su club. Draco, sin embargo, era invisible a sus ojos; Harry tenía la teoría de que se debía a su experiencia con Voldemort, que había hecho que Slughorn decidiera ignorar a todos los alumnos que tuvieran algo que ver con las Artes Oscuras.

Pero Draco no era un mago oscuro, y la forma en la que estaba siendo tratado por el profesor era injusta, sobre todo teniendo cuenta que era su asignatura favorita. Así que Harry decidió intervenir de manera discreta.

-Sí, admito que no está mal – le contestó al profesor. Después, en un tono más bajo para que sus amigos no lo oyeran, añadió: – ¿Profesor?

Slughorn captó al vuelo la actitud de complicidad que había adoptado Harry y se inclinó a su lado.

-¿Sí, querido? – preguntó, bajando también el tono.

-Verá, no he podido evitar observar que la estancia huele muy bien, y, si no me equivoco, se debe a la Amortentia que está preparando Malfoy – susurró, asegurándose de usar el apellido del Slytherin y no su nombre de pila.

-¡No te equivocas, Harry! – fue la respuesta del profesor –. Es absolutamente correcto.

-En ese caso, me preguntaba si podría usted hacerme un favor.

-¡Lo que sea, querido! – murmuró, abriendo un poco los ojos por la sorpresa pero siendo incapaz de negarle nada a su alumno favorito.

-El caso es que... – se acercó aún más al profesor y, fingiendo vergüenza, prosiguió –, hay una chica que me gusta, y no me vendría mal un poco de esa poción para ganarme su corazón, ¿entiende? Solo a corto plazo, claro – añadió al ver la cara de Slughorn, que parecía a punto de quejarse de la falta de ética por su parte –. Si pudiera usted elogiar la poción de Malfoy, decirle que es tan buena que se podría llegar a usar, y pedirle un poco para guardar, me sería de gran ayuda. Si no le importa, por supuesto, señor.

-P-pero Harry, querido, tú no necesitas una poción de amor para tener a quien quieras. ¡Todo el mundo te adora!

Harry sonrió de lado y, llevándose una mano al pelo, susurró.

-Verá, profesor, me gustan las chicas difíciles.

-Bien, bueno, si no hay más remedio... – musitó, asintiendo, aunque con el ceño fruncido –. Sí, sí, no se hable más.

Slughorn volvió a enderezarse y, cambiando su expresión facial a una de agrado y sorpresa, avanzó hacia la parte izquierda de la clase.

-Muy bien, Blaise, querido. Añade un poco más de raíz. Sí, así está perfecto – habló mientras se acercaba al grupo de Slytherins. Se detuvo en medio de ellos y carraspeó antes de volver a hablar –. ¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido ante el hecho de que el profesor estuviera reconociendo su presencia en aquella clase. Harry vio como Ron se giraba para mirar en aquella dirección. Él fingió que seguía entretenido con su propia poción mientras observaba la escena de reojo.

-¿Sí? – inquirió Draco con tono escéptico.

-¡Una Amortentia excepcional! – exclamó el profesor, empleando un tono muy parecido al que solía usar con Hermione o Harry, solo que algo forzado –. Sí, sí, reconozco en su aroma todos mis olores favoritos. No muchos alumnos pueden preparar esta poción con tanta maestría.

Se inclinó sobre el caldero de Draco para examinar su contenido.

-¿Te importa si tomo una muestra? –. La pregunta sonó algo forzada, pero Slughorn, al menos, intentó sonreírle a Draco.

-Eh... no, claro que no – repuso Draco, frunciendo el ceño y lanzando una mirada al resto de la clase. Querría saber si el comportamiento del profesor les parecía tan raro como a él. Harry bajó la mirada y se concentró en su caldero para que Draco no se encontrase con su mirada.

-¡Excelente! Ah, y... diez puntos para Slytherin.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry volvió a levantar la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Ron, que parecía asombrado y confuso.

-¿Tienes idea de a qué ha venido eso? – susurró, inclinándose hacia Harry para que nadie les oyera. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea.


	34. Capítulo 33) Tom Sorvolo Ryddle

Draco salió de clase sintiéndose igual de miserable que antes de entrar. Por una parte, Slughorn le había hecho sentir mejor fijándose, por una vez, en su excelente trabajo. Por otra, su teoría se había confirmado al cien por cien en cuanto el vapor de su Amortentia había empezado a hacer espirales en el aire y la había olido. Ya sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que se había enamorado de Harry. Lo supo en cuanto reconoció el olor del Gryffindor junto con el de manzana y el del océano, que habían estado presentes en ocasiones anteriores.

Mierda. Tenía que haberse esforzado más. Tenía que haber luchado contra aquello en lugar de dejarlo crecer. Y tenía que haber apartado a Harry cuando se besaron. Todas las veces que se besaron, de hecho.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué Harry había empezado a besarle; siempre había dado por hecho que al Gryffindor le gustaban las chicas. Había salido con la Weasley, al fin y al cabo. Por saber, ni siquiera sabía que él mismo era gay. Lo único de lo que había sido consciente hasta ese año era de que el beso con Pansy en cuarto había sido incómodo y un poco asqueroso. Había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que se sentía así porque su padre le había inculcado que los sentimientos eran para los débiles, pero aquella teoría se estaba desmoronando ante él, como tantas otras ideas que Lucius Malfoy le había hecho creer.

Cuando, por fin, salieron de la última clase de la tarde, se fue directo a las mazmorras, seguido de cerca por Blaise.

-Gryffindor contra Slytherin, por fin. Voy a ir a buscar mi bufanda y la bandera antes de ir al campo de Quidditch, ya que todavía queda casi una hora para el partido – estaba diciendo su amigo. Draco no le hizo caso y siguió caminando –. Oye, Draco, Pansy me ha amenazado con robarme todas las ranas de chocolate si no te obligo a ir a ver el partido con nosotros. Y ya sabes que me encantan las ranas de chocolate – añadió, con tono suplicante.

-Ya comprarás más cuando vuelvas a Hogsmeade – espetó Draco. Lo último que necesitaba era volver a ver a Harry regodeándose sobre su estúpida escoba delante de todo el colegio, oír a sus fans chillando su nombre.

-¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte de que vayas? Sabes que Pansy no lo hace para molestarte. Está preocupada por ti.

-No. Y estar preocupada por mí no le da derecho a decidir a dónde tengo que ir –. Atravesaron la sala común desierta hasta llegar a su cuarto, y Draco se tiró en su cama –. Pásalo bien en el partido. Yo me quedo aquí.

-Está bien... – cedió Blaise –. Pero cuando empiece a hablar sobre su novio te tocará a ti escucharla.

Draco bufó y no contestó nada. No quería comprometerse a escuchar a Pans cuando empezase a contarle cada uno de los movimientos que el jugador de Quidditch había hecho durante el partido. Blaise se marchó poco después y Draco se propuso practicar hechizos el resto de la tarde para no pensar en Harry.

Llevaba cinco minutos tratando de conjurar un _Patronus_ corpóreo sin éxito cuando el galeón falso se calentó.

"No me has desea," ponía. El mensaje cambió unos segundos después: "do buena suerte."

"Estúpido, estúpido Potter. Estoy intentando no pensar en ti," masculló en sus adentros. De todas formas, contestó:

"Buena suerte."

El partido terminó cuarenta minutos después, y Draco lo supo porque toda su casa entró a tropel en la sala común, hablando a gritos.

-Seguro que está trucado. No es normal que Potter siempre atrape la _snitch_ – estaba diciendo Pansy mientras hablaba con Fitzroy.

-No pasa nada – contestó el chico, hablando con cierto tono de superioridad –. Ravenclaw ya está desclasificada, y, cuando Gryffindor gane a Hufflepuff en abril, solo quedaremos nosotros y ellos. Les daremos una paliza en mayo, ya veréis.

-¡Ese es mi chico!

Habían llegado hasta el sofá en el que Draco estaba sentado. Pansy, al parecer, había decidido adoptar una actitud pasivo-agresiva, ya que le ignoró completamente mientras seguía escuchando a su novio. Blaise y Nott no estaban a la vista, y Draco decidió que no iba a quedarse ahí sentado viendo cómo su amiga pasaba de él. Se levantó, dispuesto a encerrarse en su cuarto, pero, en ese preciso instante, su bolsillo se calentó. Sin mirar la moneda siquiera, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a las mazmorras.

"Nos vemos ahora," leyó en cuanto estuvo a salvo en el pasillo. Olvidando todo lo que había pensado acerca de apartarse de Harry, se dirigió sin dudarlo a la Sala de los Menesteres.

\--

-Hola – murmuró Harry cuando oyó entrar a Draco –. No has ido a ver el partido.

-No – contestó, simplemente.

Harry asintió y le indicó que se sentase a su lado. Sacó una baraja de su mochila y, sin mediar palabra, empezaron una partida de snap explosivo.

-¿A qué huele tu Amortentia? – preguntó Harry sin más. Draco levantó la vista de sus cartas para mirar al Gryffindor.

-Esa es una pregunta muy personal.

-Depende de lo comprometedora que sea la respuesta – repuso Harry –. La mía, por ejemplo, huele a tarta de melaza y a madera de escoba.

-Enhorabuena, Potter – masculló, evitando responder a su pregunta. Harry, por suerte, no insistió.

-Pregúntame tú algo.

Draco bufó. Decidió preguntarle algo personal, ya que él lo había hecho primero.

-¿En qué piensas cuando conjuras un _Patronus_?

-En mis padres – respondió al instante Harry –. En lo poco que sé de ellos y en cómo me hacen sentir. Cuando era pequeño no sabía cuánto me habían querido, así que pienso en la felicidad que sentí cuando lo descubrí.

-¿Cómo podías no saberlo? Murieron para protegerte, todo el mundo mágico lo sabía – dijo él tras pasar su turno en el juego.

-Recuerda que me crie con mis tíos muggles. Durante diez años, me hicieron creer que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó, frunciendo el ceño –. ¿No sabías que eras famoso?

-No sabía ni quién era Voldemort.

Ugh. Una vez más, Draco sintió un escalofrío de pavor bajando por su espalda al oír aquel nombre.

-¿Podrías no llamarle así? – murmuró, abriendo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado en un acto reflejo.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante. Draco observó, casi con horror, como la mano de Harry se posaba sobre su rodilla, lo que le hizo temblar de una forma muy diferente –. Draco, es solo un nombre.

-¿Un nombre? No es "solo un nombre", Potter. Es una pesadilla. Simboliza el terror y la muerte y el dolor y...

Había empezado a hiperventilar cuando los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido se agolparon en su mente.

-¡Draco! – gritó Harry, acercándose más a él y dejando el juego de cartas completamente olvidado –. Todas las cosas que hizo fueron horribles y destrozaron muchas vidas. Es normal que sientas eso por su persona. Pero su nombre es solo un conjunto de letras... No es sano darle tanta importancia a una palabra. Al fin y al cabo, pueden llegar a ser el arma más letal.

"Y lo dice el que ha tenido la espada de Gryffindor entre sus manos," pensó, aunque no pudo decirlo en voz alta. Harry seguía hablándole y tocándole con sus manos. Una de ellas estaba ahora descansando en su mejilla.

-¿Sabes de dónde viene su nombre? ¿O cómo se llamaba en realidad?

-Tom – musitó él, recordando oír a Harry decir aquel nombre durante la batalla final.

-Sí, Draco. Su nombre era Tom. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, para ser más exactos. ¿Y sabes cómo pasó a llamarse Voldemort?

Otro escalofrío. Negó con la cabeza.

-Cambió de orden todas las letras de su nombre para que deletreasen las palabras "soy Lord Voldemort". Así, mira.

Harry se inclinó sobre un trozo de pergamino y Draco se obligó a sí mismo a inclinarse para leer lo que estaba escribiendo. Estaba tachando cada una de las letras del nombre completo según las reordenaba debajo.

-Si lo piensas – dijo Harry cuando terminó de escribir –, Tom debió de pasarse muchas horas tratando de reordenar su propio nombre hasta conseguir algo que no sonase absurdo.

-Sí – susurró él, poco convencido y sintiéndose vulnerable.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Y si intentamos reordenarlas nosotros para ver qué más sale? Venga, a ver a quién se le ocurre el nombre más estúpido.

Draco se sentía bastante incómodo, pero Harry ya se había agachado para sacar dos trozos de pergamino de su mochila y le estaba tendiendo uno junto con una de sus plumas. Draco trató de respirar profundamente y de relajar los músculos de su cuerpo. "Estoy con Harry," se repitió varias veces, "estoy a salvo." Tal y como había ocurrido el día que consiguió volar, aquellas palabras consiguieron aliviar su miedo.

-Empecemos – dijo Harry, empezando ya a pensar sobre su hoja –. ¿Hacemos una competición? El que consiga hacer el nombre más gracioso gana.

-¿Cuál es el premio? – preguntó, tentado ante la idea de vencer a Harry.

-Ni idea. ¿Un galeón?

-Eso es muy aburrido – se quejó, sintiéndose más relajado por momentos.

-Vale. Quien gane, decide qué hacemos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade – decidió el Gryffindor.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar contigo en la próxima salida? – preguntó Draco, a pesar de de que, muy a su pesar, se estaba muriendo de ganas de que eso ocurriera.

-No has ido al pueblo ni una vez en todo el curso, Draco. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que prefieres quedarte a solas en el castillo que estar conmigo?

Puso los ojos en blanco y no contestó nada. Harry soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza, sacando la radio de su mochila para poner música. a continuación empezó a escribir en su pergamino. Draco, por supuesto, imitó al chico al instante. No concebía la idea de perder contra él en una prueba que requiriese ingenio e imaginación.

Se concentró al máximo en su papel y empezó a tachar letras y reordenarlas una y otra vez. En la mayor parte de sus intentos, faltaba o sobraba alguna letra, pero, aún así, algunas de las combinaciones resultantes eran tan absurdas que no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

-Vale, ya no se me ocurre nada más – rompió el silencio Harry un rato después –. ¿Tú has terminado?

-Sí – contestó, leyendo una última vez su pergamino antes de levantar la vista.

Harry situó los papeles el uno al lado del otro para leer las dos listas a la vez, y Draco se inclinó un poco para poder verlas él también. Leyó primero la de Harry.

•TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE

•Soy motero

•Moldeo toldos RRYV

•Dodot

•Le sorvo todo y

•Dolor de morsyvolt

•Trololo de

No había conseguido usar todas las letras salvo en el penúltimo intento, pero, aún así, el resultado tenía su gracia. A continuación, releyó su propia lista.

•TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE

•Meo otros Voldy

•Dolores Voldymort

•Dolorys Voldemort

•Motores Voldydolt

•Sr. D. Tom, odor y vello

-¿Motores Voldydolt? – se rio Harry –. Definitivamente no conduciría un coche suyo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, confuso –. ¿Qué tienen que ver los coches con esto?

-Los coches muggles se mueven gracias a un motor – explicó el Gryffindor, sacudiendo la mano para quitarle importancia –. ¿"Señor don Tom, odor y vello"? Creo que has ganado. Es mejor que "dolor de morsyvolt", y esa era mi mejor apuesta.

-¿Qué esperabas del compositor de "A Weasley vamos a coronar"? Soy el mejor en lo que hago, Potter – se regodeó. Necesitaba distraer a Harry como fuera posible para evitar que comentase nada acerca del hecho de que Draco se sentía mucho mejor.

Harry negó con la cabeza e ignoró su comentario.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos en la próxima salida, entonces? – preguntó, mirándole a los ojos. Draco apartó la mirada.

-No sé. Ya pensaré algo – fue su respuesta –. De todas formas, ni siquiera han anunciado aún la fecha.

-Está bien – aceptó el Gryffindor.

Se quedaron callados un momento y Draco se dedicó a escuchar la música de fondo.

 _'Cause it's a bittersweet, symphony..._

La mano de Harry apoyándose sobre su rodilla le sobresaltó. Levantó la vista de nuevo para mirar al chico, que le estaba observando con tal intensidad que su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y la cicatriz de su frente se había deformado un poco.

Nervioso, decidió recurrir a lo primero que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio de aquel momento tan íntimo. Harry acababa de hacerle una pregunta, ¿no? Le tocaba a él preguntar.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí esta tarde en vez de celebrar la victoria con tu casa? – murmuró, hablando más bajo de lo que había pretendido.

El Gryffindor suspiró y tardó un momento en contestar.

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención – respondió con el mismo tono de voz que había empleado él –. Prefería celebrarlo contigo.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y apartó la mirada para que Harry no se diera cuenta.

-¿Querías celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor contra Slytherin con un Slytherin? Qué astuto, Potter.

La mano que seguía descansando en su pierna se movió ligeramente hacia arriba, lo que hizo temblar a Draco y sentir que la sangre de su cuerpo empezaba a bajar hacia una zona poco apropiada.

-Hay otras formas de celebrar aparte de hablar sobre el partido – murmuró Harry, mirando a Draco a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio.

¿Estaba insinuando lo que Draco creía que estaba insinuando?

Una nueva oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo y se puso de pie de un salto, apartando aquella mano tentadora de su pierna y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Faltan horas para el toque de queda – dijo, su voz temblando ligeramente –. Podrían venir los Hufflepuffs.

Avanzó hacia la pared y, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, se escurrió para salir. Harry le siguió de cerca, tras apagar la radio y recoger sus cosas. Draco miró al Gryffindor, pero, al ver que este estaba a punto de decir algo y de agarrar su mano, se marchó a toda prisa de allí.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a las mazmorras. No veía a Harry detrás de él, pero existía la posibilidad de que le estuviera siguiendo escondido bajo la capa para que nadie más le viera. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, se encerró en su cama, silenciando las cortinas.

-Esto se me está yendo de las manos – murmuró, abrazando sus rodillas tras quitarse los zapatos. ¿A qué estaba jugando Harry? ¿Acaso trataba de descubrir su sexualidad con Draco?

O tal vez ya conociera su sexualidad. Tal vez hubiera hecho aquellas cosas antes con alguno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor; quizá le gustase tener amigos con derecho a roce. Eso explicaría por qué llevaba ya varios meses acercándose cada vez más a él, apoyándose en su hombro, y por qué le había besado en primer lugar. Debía de sentirse atraído por Draco.

Y a Draco también le atraía Harry. Quería que Harry le acariciase; se había sentido excitado unas noches antes en aquel pasillo oscuro. Pero sabía que no podía ceder, no podía permitirse a sí mismo disfrutar de los besos y roces del Gryffindor, porque lo que sentía por él iba mucho más allá de la atracción física. Con Harry se sentía seguro, y cómodo. Se le olvidaba que había una serpiente viviendo en su pecho, atormentándolo, y que sus brazos estaban marcados para siempre con los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido.

Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía sentirse cabreado con Harry. Solo le quedaba desear, aunque sabía que era imposible, que algún día, de alguna manera, fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ser algo más que un juego para Harry.

Pero él era un mortífago. Un asesino, y un matón y un cobarde traidor. Todo lo que Harry le estaba dando - su tiempo, su ayuda, su confianza - ya era más de lo que merecía. Y, tarde o temprano, Harry encontraría a alguien mejor que él. Y Draco volvería a quedarse solo.

Su serpiente estaba asfixiándolo, y sus pensamientos estaban dando más y más vueltas en su cabeza, mareándolo. "Eres un juego para Harry. Un experimento. Un pasatiempo." Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apartó la manga de su túnica, revelando la piel cubierta de marcas de su antebrazo.

Dudó un momemto. Se preguntó si realmente quería hacerlo, si debía. En ocasiones anteriores, se había arrepentido de haberse hecho daño una vez pasados los primeros minutos de dolor.

- _Diffindo_ –. Hizo un movimiento muy leve, para que la herida no fuera demasiado grande. Un corte se abrió en su piel y empezó a sangrar al instante. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que el dolor físico aliviase el de su pecho.

No fue a cenar y sus amigos no fueron a buscarle. Harry no le escribió nada esa noche y, cuando consiguió quedarse dormido, mucho tiempo después de que sus compañeros se hubieran metido en sus respectivas camas, lo hizo repitiéndose una vez que no merecía a Harry. Que lo único que merecía era podrirse en una celda de Azkaban, rodeado de Dementores.


	35. Capítulo 34) Sangre pura

Cuando pasaron varios días sin que Harry le mandase ningún mensaje, y sin que le dedicase ni una mirada en clase o en el Gran Comedor, Draco asumió que el Gryffindor se había enfadado con él. O que se había hartado de él y tenía a algún nuevo ligue por ahí. O que, tal vez, había interpretado el rechazo de Draco la noche del partido como que Draco no quería saber nada de él y se había dado por vencido.

De cualquier manera, el martes por la noche decidió que no soportaba pasar más tiempo en las mazmorras, tratando de evitar a toda costa un encuentro con Harry que no iba a tener lugar. En cuanto sus compañeros decidieron irse a la cama, se escabulló de la sala común y se dirigió a los pisos superiores para uno de sus paseos nocturnos a solas, como había hecho a principios de curso. Se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de la Torre de Astronomía; Harry y él tenían un historial de encontrarse allí cada vez que algo ocurría entre ellos, y realmente no quería ver al chico. Sabía que tenía que superar sus sentimientos y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, porque nunca serían correspondidos.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato, oyendo a los cuadros cuchichear mientras pasaba por delante de ellos y esquivando por poco a Peeves en la sexta planta. Normalmente habría subido al séptimo piso, que tenía las pareces casi vacías y que el conserje y el _Poltergeist_ no solían rondar, pero entonces le habría resultado imposible no pensar en Harry. Su mente se habría visto transportada a las noches en las que habían paseado juntos por allí, charlando en la penumbra; a los rasgos faciales del Gryffindor apenas distinguibles y su pelo revuelto pareciendo más negro de lo habitual. Habría recordado cómo había conjurado un _Patronus_ no corpóreo tras aquel beso, tirados en el suelo, y cómo sus labios habían buscado los de Harry, sus manos necesitando desesperadamente un lugar al que aferrarse...

"Mierda, Draco, deja de pensar en ello." Trató de guiar sus pensamientos en cualquier otra dirección, pero se encontró con que no era capaz de apartar aquellas imágenes de su mente. Pasear no le ayudaba tanto a despejarse ahora que se había acostumbrado a caminar acompañado.

No tenía sentido seguir intentándolo. Decidió volver a bajar a las mazmorras y meterse en su cama; así, al menos, no estaría expuesto a que le pillasen deambulando por ahí fuera de horas.

Al entrar en un pasillo de la segunda planta, se chocó de cara con otra persona, bastante más menuda que él. Retrocedió un paso y pestañeó muy rápido un par de veces, cegado por la luz de su varita. Distinguió la chapa de Delegada en el pecho de una túnica de uniforme y una melena casi tan rubia como la suya. Genial. Había logrado evitar a los Prefectos en sus rondas durante todo el curso, pero su suerte acababa de terminarse. Estaba a punto de ser castigado por Luna Lovegood, ni más ni menos.

-Vaya – susurró la chica con un tono perfectamente calmado –. Hola, Draco.

El comportamiento de la chica le sorprendió. ¿Se suponía que tenía que devolverle el saludo y charlar con ella como si nada? Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en una forma de salir airoso de aquella situación, la Ravenclaw volvió a hablar.

-El castillo por la noche tiene algo de mágico, ¿verdad? – murmuró con su voz aguda.

-Eh... claro – contestó con un tono entre seco y confuso. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Hogwarts era un colegio de magia. Claro que tenía algo de mágico.

-Pasear a solas por los pasillos desiertos es bueno para el espíritu – siguió diciendo la chica, como si estuviera hablando más consigo misma que con Draco –. Aunque, si no tienes una insignia en el uniforme, puede meterte en problemas si te cruzas con quien no debes.

Ahí venía. El castigo que Draco estaba esperando. ¿Le reportaría la chica a Slughorn? ¿O a McGonagall? ¿Le haría limpiar fondos de calderos durante una semana?

-Disfruta del paseo, Draco – musitó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa amable. A continuación, siguió caminando en la dirección en la que había estado moviéndose antes de chocarse con él y, poco a poco, la luz de su varita se perdió de vista.

Draco se echó a andar tan pronto estuvo seguro de que la Ravenclaw no iba a volver. ¿A qué había venido aquello? ¿Había implicado la chica que había visto a Draco por los pasillos en más ocasiones y no había hecho nada al respecto? Por un momento, temió que hubiera visto también a Harry y que hubiera atado cabos acerca de lo que había entre ellos, pero después recordó que el Gryffindor se movía siempre bajo su capa de invisibilidad y que, muy probablemente, la chica solo estuviera diciendo tonterías. Al fin y al cabo, todos la llamaban Lunática por algo.

Una vocecilla en su mente le recordó que Luna había demostrado ser mucho más que una chica rarita durante su encarcelamiento en la Mansión Malfoy, pero Draco se negó a escucharla.

\--

Al día siguiente, al salir de clase de Artimancia, Draco se encontró cara a cara con otros dos Ravenclaws mucho menos pacíficos, acompañados, como siempre, de Tarek Jadir, el único alumno del colegio que parecía no haberse cansado aún de atormentarle. No había profesores cerca, y ninguno de sus amigos cursaba Artimancia. Draco estaba solo.

Con un movimiento veloz, sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apuntó al pecho del Gryffindor. No iba a lanzar ningún hechizo ofensivo, pero se preparó para defenderse.

Jadir no pareció intimidado. Sonrió como si estuviera aceptando una apuesta y supiera que llevaba las de ganar.

-No puedes hacerme nada, serpiente asquerosa – escupió con tono asqueado –. Te echarían de este colegio en lo que tardarías en decir "Slytherin".

Draco tenía que responder, pero el miedo ante la amenaza inminente que aquel chico suponía hizo que las palabras no llegasen a él, por lo que puso cara de repulsión y bufó, levantando un poco más la varita para reafirmar su posición.

-¿Sabéis? El otro día oí que, una vez, un profesor dejó a Potter sin huesos en el brazo tras un partido de Quidditch – dijo el Gryffindor, dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos –. Desde entonces, he estado imaginando cómo sería mover una extremidad sin huesos.

-Me parece que tienes ante ti a un voluntario – murmuró el chico que estaba de pie a su derecha, con un tono más curioso que ruin. Draco se preguntó si los dos Ravenclaws seguían a Jadir a todas partes con el simple propósito de estudiar a sus víctimas, aunque la mayor parte de su mente estaba buscando posibles vías de escape.

Un hechizo silencioso voló hasta él, pero pudo bloquearlo. Trató de retroceder, pero uno de los Ravenclaws se había situado detrás de él y, de un momento a otro, estaba rodeado.

-No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente –. El Gryffindor sonrió –. ¡ _Ossio Dispersimus_!

Draco conjuró un Protego, pero el chico que estaba tras él sujetó su brazo desde detrás y el hechizo de Jadir le golpeó en la pierna izquierda.

Se cayó de forma estrepitosa, su brazo torciéndose porque el Ravenclaw todavía lo estaba sujetando. El golpe fue doloroso; le saldría un moratón en la nalga, de eso estaba seguro. Su primer instinto fue amenazar a los chicos, decirles que su padre podría arruinar sus vidas por hacerle eso, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Sabía que eran palabras vacías, que su padre estaba en la cárcel, que él era el malo de la película. Por si eso fuera poco, su varita se había resbalado de su mano.

Jadir se acercó a él y se agachó para tocar su pierna, una sonrisa triunfante deformando aún más su cara de maniático.

-Fascinante – susurró su otro amigo, inclinándose a su lado. Draco trató de moverse, de alejarse de allí de alguna manera, pero el tercer chico estaba sujetándolo contra el suelo y, teniendo solo una pierna útil, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra tres chicos.

Miró hacia otro lado, decidido a no gritar mientras el Gryffindor movía su pierna como si fuera gelatina y le insultaba. Había alguna gente por los pasillos, pero se mantuvieron alejados y fingieron que nada raro estaba ocurriendo, como habría hecho cualquier persona inteligente. Draco deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Harry y sus amigos no pasasen por allí. Él no sería inteligente. Él se metería en medio para rescatar a Draco.

Por suerte, la profesora Sinistra entró en el pasillo poco después.

-¡Jadir! ¡McCain, Rivers! ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¡Apartaos ahora mismo de Malfoy! – gritó, caminando hacia ellos. Los tres alumnos se echaron a correr en la dirección opuesta, pero la profesora los detuvo con un hechizo –. Veinte puntos menos para cada uno de vosotros! Y no os vais a mover de aquí hasta que la profesora McGonagall hable con vosotros.

Miró a Draco y su expresión se suavizó. Draco había abandonado su asignatura en la primera semana de curso, y casi había olvidado lo mucho que le agradaba aquella profesora.

Sin mediar palabra, la mujer conjuró una camilla y ayudó a Draco a tumbarse en ella.

-No te preocupes, la señora Pomfrey puede curarte – dijo con tono amable.

\--

El paseo en camilla fue humillante; Draco se sintió expuesto y débil, y tuvo miedo de encontrarse con Harry cada vez que giraban para entrar en un nuevo pasillo. No consiguió relajarse hasta que entró en la enfermería, donde Pomfrey lo acomodó en la cama más alejada de la puerta y le dio una poción "crecehuesos" que sabía a rayos, pero que, en teoría, le dejaría como nuevo en una noche.

Pansy irrumpió en la estancia poco después, seguida de cerca por Blaise.

-¡Draco! ¿Estás bien, cariño? – preguntó, prácticamente chocándose contra su cama y agarrando una de sus manos entre las suyas –. Voy a matar a ese hijo de...

-Pansy, déjalo – interrumpió Draco. Sonó más cansado de lo que había pretendido. El dolor le estaba dejando exhausto –. No merece la pena.

-¡Que no merece la pena! – exclamó ella –. Ese imbécil se merece que lo echen de Hogwarts. Más le vale a McGonagall...

La chica siguió hablando, pero Draco desconectó, demasiado agotado como para explicarle, por enésima vez, que ellos habían sido mucho peores de pequeños. Blaise se había sentado al lado de su cama y le estaba dedicando a Draco una mirada de comprensión. Debía de estar pensando lo mismo que él.

Sus dos amigos le hicieron compañía un rato, hasta que la señora Pomfrey les echó de allí, repitiendo, con su tono de voz molesto, que Draco necesitaba silencio y descanso.

-Nos vemos después. De todas formas, tenemos clase ahora – susurró su amiga, poniendo mala cara ante las palabras de la bruja.

\--

Abrió los ojos. La sala estaba a oscuras, y el dolor había remitido un poco. Debía de ser de noche, y bastante tarde, ya que no había nadie pululando a su alrededor y las cortinas de la cama de hospital estaban cerradas. Había dormido toda la tarde a pesar del dolor y del ruido de la enfermería, y a pesar de que Pansy probablmente había vuelto a visitarle después de las clases. Pomfrey tenía que haberle dado algo para dormir; normalmente tenía un sueño muy ligero desde la guerra. Su cerebro siempre estaba alerta, preparado para salir corriendo de la cama ante cualquier amenaza, aunque él ya no estuviera en peligro.

Volver a quedarse dormido habría sido lo ideal, pero se había despertado del todo y no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, por lo que se dedicó a mirar el techo, pensando en todo y nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, tuvo que darse la vuelta y tumbarse sobre su lado derecho, ya que, tal y como había predicho, la zona en la que se había golpeado al caer se sentía amoratada.

Un ruido proveniente de las puertas de la enfermería le sobresaltó. ¿Sería Pomfrey, tal vez? Unos pasos se movieron en su dirección, y sus cortinas se abrieron un momento. No vio a nadie entrando en la luz tenue de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa; que quien estaba allí era Harry.

El Gryffindor se quitó la capa de encima un momento después. Estaba de pie al lado de la cama, demasiado cerca de él. Draco se movió como pudo hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, aún tumbado de lado y mirando a Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró, temiendo que alguien le oyera.

-Tranquilo, no hay nadie más aquí – contestó Harry, llevándose una mano al pelo. Draco apenas podía distinguir nada de él que no fuera su silueta; si enfocaba mucho la vista, casi podía imaginar la forma de sus gafas, pero nada más.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta – dijo, aún en voz baja. Se sentía demasiado nervioso con el Gryffindor allí, a solas, y sabiendo que no podía huir de la situación.

Harry suspiró.

-Tenía que venir. Era eso o entrar en la habitación de Jadir y pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara – dijo, apoyando una mano en la cama. Draco se tensó aún más.

-No me ha hecho nada que yo no te habría hecho a ti hace unos años – repuso, tratando de mantener un tono de voz calmado –. No entiendo por qué te importa tanto.

Harry no contestó nada. En su lugar, se agachó. Draco oyó dos golpes secos y observó, sin poder moverse, mientras Harry se subía a la cama, descalzo, y se quedaba tumbado de lado sobre las sábanas.

-Lo siento, Draco – susurró. El aire de su respiración rozando su mejilla, y Draco tembló –. Por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Eres mi amigo, y no quiero que eso cambie.

Ahora Draco estaba confuso. ¿Estaba hablando Harry de los besos que habían compartido? ¿De las caricias, de sus cuerpos tocándose? Hasta entonces, el Gryffindor no había sacado aquel tema ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Siempre respondías – siguió hablando cuando vio que Draco no iba a contestar –, pensaba que a ti también te gustaba. ¿Por qué no me paraste antes si no sentías lo mismo?

Así que Harry creía que Draco no sentía nada por él. Aquella había sido una de las opciones que había barajado. Había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello era lo mejor; de que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para alejarse de Harry, o no podría superar lo que sentía por él.

La siguiente respiración de Harry contra su mejilla hizo que días enteros de autoconvicción se desvanecieran como la niebla.

-Porque no quería que parases – susurró. "Esto no es lo correcto," pensó, cabreado consigo mismo por sucumbir ante Harry con tanta facilidad. "Tú quieres a Harry, pero para él es un juego sin importancia. Y vas a salir perdiendo como sigas así."

-¿Entonces por qué me apartaste el otro día?

-Potter, soy un Malfoy – contestó, impaciente –. Vengo de una familia de sangre pura.

Técnicamente, Draco no había estado pensando en eso cuando Harry había acariciado su pierna, ni cuando sus caderas se movieron la una contra la otra en el pasillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Había estado ocupado tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que deseaba al chico. De todas formas, el argumento seguía siendo válido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – murmuró Harry.

Draco, sorprendido, tardó un momento en contestar.

-¿Nadie te ha explicado las normas?

-¿Normas? – repitió Harry.

-Sí, Potter. Normas. A los magos de sangre pura se nos explica que ningún tipo de interacción de carácter sexual es aceptable antes del matrimonio. ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nunca la chica Weasley?

Harry, incluso en la oscuridad casi absoluta, pareció incómodo. Cuando contestó, lo hizo con un tono algo avergonzado.

-Ginny y yo no llegamos a hacer nada de... eso – musitó.

-¿Solo has estado con gente de ascendencia muggle? – preguntó. En los últimos meses, se había encontrado a sí mismo sintiendo envidia de la Weasley en numerosas ocasiones. Ella había podido salir con Harry de manera pública, y seguramente le había oído decir en incontables ocasiones las palabras que sabía que él nunca oiría saliendo de la boca del Gryffindor. "Te quiero." La idea de que Harry no hubiera hecho nada con ella y sí lo hubiera intentado con él era desconcertante y reconfortante a partes iguales.

-Nunca he hecho nada con nadie.

A Draco se le heló la sangre.

-¡¿Qué?!

¿Harry Potter, el chico más popular y querido de todo el mundo mágico, que seguramente había batido un récord de proposiciones solo en ese año, no había hecho nunca nada? ¿Con nadie?

¿Draco no era solo una experiencia más para él? ¿Era la primera?

-¡Estaba ocupado salvando el mundo! – se defendió. Debía de haber interpretado la exclamación de Draco como una burla.

-¿Y-y este año? – tartamudeó.

Harry debió de notar su nerviosismo, porque se movió un poco en la cama y acercó su cuerpo al de Draco. En ese momento, se sintió muy agradecido de que la medibruja le hubiera tapado hasta los hombros con las mantas; eran prácticamente lo único que le separaba de Harry.

-Draco, ¿en serio crees que he estado quedando a escondidas con alguien más que contigo? –. Sonó casi exasperado –. Además, me viste rechazando a aquel Hufflepuff cuando fuimos a las cocinas. Y sabes que odio que las chicas me persigan a todas partes.

Tenía sentido. No lo había pensado antes, pero tenía sentido que Harry nunca hubiera estado con nadie. Lo único que no lo tenía era...

-¿Por qué yo? – se le escapó el pensamiento en voz alta.

-No lo sé – confesó Harry, su voz apenas audible –. Supongo que porque tú no me idolatras. Y... tu pelo es suave.

-Mi pelo es suave – repitió con un tono de voz monótono. ¿Harry le había dado la vuelta a toda su vida solo porque su pelo era _suave_?

-Sí. No sé, antes pensaba que me gustaban las chicas, pero contigo estoy descubriendo que... tal vez los chicos también.

Draco se mordió el labio, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta medianamente decente que dar a aquello.

-Supongo que tendría que haber hablado contigo antes de lanzarme. Ser tu amigo no me daba derecho a hacerlo. Pero parecías tan dispuesto...

-Lo estoy – se oyó a sí mismo susurrar. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

-Pero acabas de decir que las familias de sangre pura...

Draco le interrumpió.

-Las familias de sangre pura creen que los elfos son esclavos. A la mierda lo que digan –. A la mierda todo. Harry acababa de admitir que Draco le gustaba, y una tradición estúpida que ya nadie seguía no iba a impedirle disfrutar de ello.

Bueno, técnicamente había admitido que Draco le había hecho darse cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos. No era un "te quiero", pero era lo más cercano que iba a conseguir. Él quería a Harry, y eso incluía quererle físicamente. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que Harry sentía si esa era la única forma de conseguir lo que deseaba.

La mano de Harry acarició su pelo, y Draco sintió un cosquilleo de placer. Sintió la respiración del Gryffindor en sus labios, pero el beso no llegó de inmediato. Harry debía de estar asegurándose de que aquello era realmente lo que Draco quería. Pensar eso le hizo sentir una oleada de excitación y no pudo esperar más. Él no podía moverse mucho, ya que su pierna aún se estaba curando, pero sacó el brazo de debajo de las sábanas para posar su mano en la mejilla del chico.

-Bésame ya, idiota.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Harry cerró el espacio que había entre sus labios y, casi al instante, atrapó el labio inferior de Draco entre los suyos y empezó a succionar, despacio. Draco se dejó guiar por él, acariciando la piel de su mejilla, pasando su pulgar por su pómulo, justo debajo de la montura de sus gafas, y moviéndose hasta su nuca para enredar sus dedos en su pelo.

Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, húmedas y calientes, fue consciente de que la mano de Harry había empezado a bajar por su espalda hasta donde se lo permitían las sábanas. ¿Por qué se había sentido antes tan aliviado de que estuvieran ahí? Luchó por destaparse como pudo, impaciente por sentir aquella mano más abajo, deseando que Harry fuese atrevido y acariciase su espalda por debajo de la ropa. El Gryffindor le ayudó a zafarse de las mantas, pero, al bajarlas, su mano se chocó contra la pierna izquierda de Draco, lo que le hizo sisear de dolor y separar sus labios de los de Harry.

-Lo siento – susurró el chico, apoyándose en la almohada a unos centímetros de él –. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – contestó con rapidez, deseando que Harry volviera a acercarse, que volviera a tocarle. Pero el momento había terminado.

-Deberías descansar – dijo Harry, acariciando su mejilla, que se había calentado –. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí – repitió.

-¿En la Sala de los Menesteres a las once?

Draco asintió, y Harry apartó la mano de su mejilla y se bajó de la cama. Volvió a ponerse los zapatos y, antes de cubrirse con la capa y marcharse, susurró:

-Que te mejores. Buenas noches.

\--

A la mañana siguiente, su pierna estaba completamente recuperada y apenas le dolía. Mientras que el Draco del pasado habría hecho un espectáculo fingiendo que seguía mal y tratando de llamar la atención, se encontró con que no podía esperar a salir de aquella cama. O, más bien, no podía esperar a que fueran las once de la noche.

Superó a duras penas todas las clases del día y, de alguna manera, consiguió concentrarse en la biblioteca después de cenar, mientras estudiaba con Pansy. La peor parte llegó cuando tuvo que fingir que iba a acostarse y esperar a que sus dos compañeros de habitación hicieran lo mismo para salir de allí. Si tan solo tuviera una capa como la de Harry...

Subió hasta el séptimo piso prestando especial atención a no cruzarse con Lovegood, además de con Filch, Peeves o cualquier otra persona. Pasó por delante del tapiz tres veces pensando lo que siempre repetía: "quiero encontrarme con Harry Potter." Solo que la estancia que se abrió ante él no era su pequeña sala de estudio, sino que parecía, más bien, un dormitorio. Uno con una sola cama.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en los detalles, porque, un instante después, Harry estaba pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Draco y besándole con una pasión que le hizo temblar. La puerta debía de haber vuelto a desaparecer, ya que, cuando Harry le empujó hacia atrás, solo había pared de piedra contra su espalda. Se sintió atrapado por un momento, lo que siempre le ponía nervioso, pero la corriente de placer que descendió hasta el centro de su cuerpo mitigó la sensación molesta hasta hacerla casi inexistente, y se encontró con que podía ignorarla.

Harry profundizó el beso y acercó más su cuerpo al de Draco. Podía sentir la erección del chico en su cadera y, cuando Harry empezó a mecerse contra él, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él mismo se estaba excitando también. "Sí, sí, sí," repetía una y otra vez su mente. ¿Por qué había intentado evitar aquello? Lo deseaba tanto que le dolía. Cada rincón de su cuerpo quería entrar en contacto con Harry.

Harry agarró su cuerpo con más firmeza y los movió a través de la habitación hasta que las piernas de Draco se chocaron contra el colchón de la cama y se cayó de espaldas sobre ella. En lo que le llevó pestañear, Harry estaba sobre él, besándole. Por suerte no trató de quitarle la ropa; Draco tenía demasiado que esconder.

Se dejó llevar por la urgencia y la necesidad y el placer. Una de las piernas de Harry había terminado entre las suyas, y el muslo del chico estaba rozándose con su erección a través de la ropa. El Gryffindor dejó de besarle en los labios y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Draco. Él movió la cabeza, exponiendo la piel, y se le escapó un gemido cuando notó la boca caliente de Harry besando una zona a medio camino entre su cuello y su hombro. Sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba de manera automática, buscando toda la fricción que pudieran obtener. Harry respondió empujando hacia abajo y suspiró de placer sobre la piel húmeda de su cuello, lo que le hizo temblar.

Se sentía increíblemente bien, pero había algo, como un pequeño sonido de alarma, que había empezado a sonar en un rincón de su mente y que se estaba haciendo más y más fuerte. Se movió hacia arriba, tratando de salir de la posición en la que estaba, pero Harry, interpretando el gesto de manera equivocada, volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el colchón y siguió moviéndose contra él.

 _Estaba atrapado. Todavía podía sentir un eco del dolor atroz que la maldición Cruciatus le había causado, y se sentía demasiado débil para defenderse. Cuando su tía Bellatrix llegó hasta él y sujetó su cuerpo contra el parqué, no pudo hacer nada para detenerla._ _-Me lo estaba pasando muy bien con esa pequeña sangre sucia – escupió, sonriendo como una maniática –. ¿Sabes lo que le estaba haciendo?_ _Draco se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que aquella no era una pregunta retórica._ _-¡Contesta, cobarde asqueroso! ¿Sabes lo que le estaba haciendo?_ _-S-sí - contestó._ _-¿Y bien? – insistió, enseñándole los dientes y apretando más su cuerpo contra el suelo._ _-Cortar su brazo – murmuró, incapaz de elevar el tono de voz y sintiéndose horriblemente débil y desprotegido. Sus padres estaban mirando, y eso lo hacía peor, porque el Señor Tenebroso también observaba, y ellos no iban a hacer nada para ayudarle._ _-Así es – asintió ella, con un tono que sonó casi racional –. Me gusta marcar los brazos de la gente para que nunca olviden lo que son. Esa sangre sucia ya no volverá a olvidar cuál es su lugar – dijo, soltando a continuación una carcajada –. Me parece que tú también necesitas un recordatorio. ¿Sabes lo que eres, Draco?_ _Negó con la cabeza. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía hablar. Solo quería llorar, salir de allí como fuera. Escapar. Gritar. Ser invisible. Cualquier cosa. Estaba aterrorizado. Pero tenía que contenerse; mostrar su miedo solo haría que la situación empeorase._ _-¡Un traidor, eso es lo que eres! – chilló su tía –. Un mentiroso que se ha creído que podía proteger a Harry Potter y salir airoso._

-Harry... – musitó, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico aún moviéndose contra el suyo. El Gryffindor soltó un gruñido de placer y se movió con más fuerza contra él.

 _Su tía estaba sujetando su brazo derecho y había remangado su túnica, dejando expuesta la piel de su antebrazo. Sus uñas se estaban clavando en la piel de Draco._ _-Necesitas que te recuerden de qué lado estás, ¿verdad? No pasa nada, tengo justo lo que necesitas._ _Acercó su navaja perfectamente afilada a la piel de su muñeca y, con un movimiento fuerte y breve, abrió el primer corte profundo. Draco se rindió y empezó a gritar._

Levantó una de sus manos, que estaban aferrándose a las sábanas, y la apretó contra el pecho de Harry.

-Harry – repitió, jadeando por el placer físico que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo combinado con el terror que se había desatado dentro de su mente –. E-espera.

El chico dejó de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres parar?

Lo último que quería era desaprovechar aquella oportunidad por culpa de un maldito recuerdo, y mucho menos ponerse a hablar de ello con Harry cuando sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca y tan claramente excitados.

-Estoy bien – mintió –. Necesito... quiero – se corrigió rápidamente –, quiero estar arriba.

El chico se movió al instante, cambiando sus posiciones y colocando a Draco sobre él. Sus caderas seguían perfectamente encajadas y, cuando Harry puso sus manos en la parte más baja de la espalda de Draco, sintió un escalofrío de placer. Miró hacia abajo. El Gryffindor estaba mirándole todavía con aspecto preocupado.

Usó uno de sus brazos para apoyarse en la cama y acarició el pelo completamente despeinado de Harry, que siempre le volvía loco y le desconcentraba en clase. No podía dejar que Harry se preocupase por él. No ahora. Movió su cadera hacia abajo y observó cómo los ojos del Gryffindor se cerraban tras los cristales de sus gafas y sus labios se separaban para suspirar. Él bajó la cabeza y la enterró en el cuello de Harry, devolviéndole todos los besos que había recibido.

Estar arriba no era exactamente cómodo, pero al menos ya no se sentía atrapado. Siguió moviéndose contra el chico que estaba tumbado bajo su cuerpo, y la fricción le hizo sentirse cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. "Piensa en Harry. Solo en Harry. Estás entre sus brazos. Estás a salvo."

El chico estaba abrazándole y, de alguna forma, guiando con sus manos los movimientos que hacía Draco con la cadera. Draco cambió el peso de un lado a otro de su cuerpo, y el movimiento hizo que sus erecciones se encontrasen y que, con el siguiente movimiento de caderas, se frotasen la una contra la otra a través de su ropa. Se le escapó un gemido, sus labios aún sobre el cuello de Harry. El chico imitó el sonido y empezó a moverse de forma más errática, más necesitada, mientras suspiraba cerca de su oreja. Apenas un segundo después, Draco sintió que el placer se multiplicaba y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo que le sobrevino, moviéndose contra Harry e incapaz de controlar los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Habían terminado casi a la vez, y, durante unos segundos, se quedó ahí, escondido entre el cabello y el hombro del chico del que estaba enamorado. Las manos de Harry estaban subiendo y bajando por su espalda. Su ropa interior se había mojado, pero le daba exactamente igual.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, se preparó mentalmente para la pregunta que estaba seguro de que Harry le haría. Querría saber por qué Draco había necesitado parar, por qué había parecido tan asustado.

Pero la pregunta no llegó.

En su lugar, el chico puso una mano en el hombro de Draco y movió ligeramente su cuerpo para que su cabeza estuviera a la altura de su pecho. Draco se giró para apoyar su cadera sobre la cama e hizo lo que el Gryffindor le estaba indicando de manera silenciosa; apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Harry abrazó su cintura, y Draco se permitió a sí mismo relajarse, respirar el olor dulce del chico, escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Se encontró con que el sonido rítmico le adormecía y, a pesar de que una parte de él seguía asustada y convencida de que no merecía todo lo que estaba recibiendo, se dejó acunar entre los brazos fuertes de Harry y se quedó dormido.


	36. Capítulo 35) Cicatrices

Cuando Harry se despertó, lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue el peso que había sobre sus costillas. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, dejando que su vista se ajustase a la luz de la habitación. Lo que vio no era la cortina roja de su cama, sino un techo de piedra que le resultaba familiar. Draco y él se habían quedado dormidos en la Sala de los Menesteres después de acostarse. Sonrió ligeramente pensando que, por fin, entendía la forma en la que sus compañeros de curso hablaban sobre el sexo.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que apenas se había movido en toda la noche. Normalmente, tuviera o no pesadillas, solía despertarse enredado en las sábanas, despeinado, con el pijama movido o en alguna postura extraña. Esa noche, en cambio, había dormido como un tronco.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertar todavía a Draco. Por algún motivo, le agradaba la idea de ver dormir al Slytherin. Por la noche, cuando se acostaron, le había pasado algo; había estado asustado por algún motivo que Harry desconocía. Había tratado de ocultarlo, por lo que él había decidido no insistir. Pero, en cuanto terminaron, había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a Draco; de protegerle.

En ese momento, en contraste, parecía tan sereno, respirando con suavidad con su mejilla y su sien apoyadas en el pecho de Harry. Su pelo rubio estaba ligeramente despeinado, y su brazo yacía atravesado sobre la barriga de Harry, con su mano relajada sobre las mantas.

Su túnica se había remangado, revelando la piel de su muñeca y parte de su antebrazo. Aquel era el brazo izquierdo de Draco, lo que significaba que Harry debería haber sido capaz de vislumbrar parte de la Marca Tenebrosa que Voldemort había grabado en su piel antes de sexto curso.

Lo que vio no podía alejarse más de la forma de una serpiente saliendo de una calavera. La piel del Slytherin tenía un par de líneas curvas y difuminadas que, en otro tiempo, podrían haber sido un tatuaje. Pero estaban completamente cubiertas por cicatrices, que las atravesaban deformaban hasta hacerlas casi irreconocibles.

La primera conclusión a la que llegó Harry fue que aquellas marcas las había causado él. Snape había dicho, mientras sacaba a Draco del baño de Myrtle, que si se daban prisa podrían evitar que le quedasen cicatrices, pero Harry estaba casi seguro de que su ataque había dejado marcas permanentes en el cuerpo del Slytherin.

El problema era que Harry había herido a Draco en el pecho, y no en el brazo. Y que aquellas cicatrices no parecían viejas. Harry sabía reconocer perfectamente la diferencia entre una cicatriz reciente y una antigua; las viejas, como la de su frente, eran blancas, con algo de relieve. Las recientes, como la del brazo de Hermione hacía un año, eran rosadas y más visibles.

Las del brazo de Draco eran rosadas.

Lo que quería decir que alguien le había hecho daño recientemente. Ese mismo año, mientras quedaban por las noches para verse, alguien había hecho numerosos cortes sobre el tatuaje de su brazo. Sintió una oleada de rabia al pensar en ello. ¿Habría sido Jadir? ¿Alguien más? ¿Tal vez otro Slytherin?

¿Por qué no se lo había contado Draco?

Debió de hacer un movimiento involuntario, porque la cabeza del Slytherin se movió ligeramente y un sonido parecido a un gruñido se escapó de su garganta mientras se despertaba. Durante unos segundos, se quedó completamente quieto, como si no fuera capaz de recordar dónde ni con quién estaba. Y entonces, de un momento a otro, se irguió a una velocidad vertiginosa y miró a Harry a con una expresión que, a pesar de su mala visión, reconoció como aterrorizada.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, pasando sus manos por su pelo y por su ropa, tratando de alisarlos. Harry alcanzó sus gafas, que había dejado bajo la almohada antes de dormirse, y sacó su varita del bolsillo para conjurar un _Tempus_.

-Las siete y media – trató de decir, pero tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la garganta antes de repetirlo.

-Mierda –. Draco se levantó de la cama y conjuró un espejo y un peine. Harry suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-No pasa nada. Puedes ir directo al Gran Comedor y decirles a tus amigos que madrugaste y bajaste a desayunar sin esperarles. Yo me pondré mi capa, volveré a mi cuarto y fingiré que acabo de despertarme allí. Nadie sospechará nada.

Su plan pareció convencer al chico, que relajó los hombros mientras arreglaba la raya de su pelo.

-Vale –. Desvaneció el espejo y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Harry se levantó y sujetó su mano para detenerle. Cuando Draco le miró con expresión preocupada, Harry entrelazó sus dedos y apretó su mano ligeramente.

-Draco – susurró, acariciando la mejilla del Slytherin, que se había puesto rojo. El chico cerró los ojos, y a Harry le pareció que temblaba ligeramente ante el contacto –. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

El Slytherin volvió a abrir los ojos, la duda reflejada en ellos. Al cabo de un momento, asintió.

-Hemos dormido juntos – siguió diciendo, sin soltar la mano del chico –. Y no he tenido pesadillas – añadió.

-Yo tampoco – contestó Draco, hablando aún en un tono de voz bajo. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa leve, pero, esperaba, cargada de todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, y siguió hablando, confiando en que Draco no se cerraría a él.

-Cuando me desperté – empezó, mirando al chico a los ojos –, tenías el brazo izquierdo sobre mi cuerpo y tu manga se había movido.

La cara de Draco se encogió, y Harry volvió a apretar su mano.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esas heridas?

-Nadie –, Contestó muy rápido, apartando la mirada, y Harry no creyó ni por un segundo que aquello fuera cierto.

-Draco –. Su tono fue insistente de más, y lo suavizó al seguir hablando –. Puedes contármelo. Sé que no quieres que vaya por ahí salvándote, y no lo estoy haciendo. Ayer podría haber puesto a Jadir en su lugar y, en vez de eso, fui a verte y quedé aquí contigo. Puedes contármelo.

Draco pareció sorprendido por sus palabras y, por un momento, Harry pensó que el chico iba a contarle la verdad. Pero entonces el Slytherin soltó su mano, volvió a mirar hacia otro lado y murmuró, con tono cortante:

-Estaba diciendo la verdad. Nadie más me ha hecho eso.

Acto seguido, se acercó a la pared y, en cuanto apareció la puerta, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

\--

Ron y Neville ya estaban fuera de sus camas, uno vistiéndose y el otro duchándose. Por suerte, Harry había dejado las cortinas de su propia cama cerradas, por lo que pudo escurrirse entre ellas cuando nadie miraba, ponerse el pijama que había dejado allí tirado y volver a salir siendo visible.

Se arregló y bajó a desayunar con sus amigos, pero no fue capaz de hacer caso de nada de lo que decían. Las palabras de Draco estaban repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. Había parecido tan sincero al decirlas... No parecía el típico comentario evasivo que habría hecho si quisiera ocultar la verdad; no había sonado sarcástico.

Pero, si lo que había dicho era cierto y nadie más le había dejado aquellas cicatrices, ¿qué más opciones había? No podían haber aparecido ahí ellas solas, y, desde luego, eran muy recientes.

Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y levantó la vista del plato lleno de comida que no había tocado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, inclinándose hacia él para que los demás no la oyeran.

-Nada – contestó él, ligeramente molesto porque su amiga le hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.

Hermione levantó las cejas y le dedicó una de sus miradas de "no soy tonta, sé que estás mintiendo".

-Te lo digo luego, ¿vale? – se rindió. Hermione ya le había ayudado antes en lo que se refería a Draco, y Harry sabía que la chica solo estaba preguntando porque se preocupaba por él.

Hermione asintió y siguió hablando con sus compañeros, desviando la atención de Harry cuando Seamus intentó hablar con él. Eso le permitió seguir pensando, pero no consiguió llegar a ninguna conclusión que tuviera sentido. Se le estaba escapando algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, su amiga le preguntó, en un susurro:

-¿Quieres que Ron lo escuche también?

A pesar de que Ron era su mejor amigo, y de que confiaba en él, se encontró a sí mismo negando con la cabeza. Hermione no insistió, sino que, asintiendo, volvió a girarse y le dijo a su novio que quería pasear a solas con Harry para hablar sobre su regalo de aniversario para él. Ron, por supuesto, no puso objeciones.

-Yo también te voy a hacer un regalo. Ya verás, va a ser genial.

Hermione y él salieron a los jardines y empezaron a pasear sin rumbo. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que empezasen las clases.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó ella. Harry, que todavía no tenía ni idea de qué contarle a su amiga, avanzó hacia los invernaderos y se ajustó la bufanda al cuello para que no le entrase el aire frío de finales de marzo.

-¿Es posible que alguien se haga daño a sí mismo? –. Esa idea no se formó en su mente hasta que la expresó en voz alta,pero, al pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de que era la única explicación que tenía sentido.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A tener cicatrices – trató de explicar de la forma más vaga posible –. Marcas que nadie más te ha hecho.

La chica paró de caminar y se lo quedó mirando.

-Lo que estás describiendo se llama autolesión, Harry – contestó, bajando un poco la voz.

-Entonces existe. Hay gente que lo hace – se sorprendió.

-Harry, me estás preocupando. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que la frase "no soy el único que lo hace" está implícita en tus palabras?

-¿Qué? No, yo no me he hecho nada a mí mismo – aseguró. Hermione había vuelto a llegar a la conclusión equivocada.

-¿Pero conoces a alguien que sí? – preguntó, retomando la marcha hacia los invernaderos.

-Eso creo – admitió –, no estoy seguro. Dijo que nadie más se lo había hecho, y las heridas no han podido aparecer ahí por arte de magia, ¿no?

Hermione asintió con aire pensativo.

-¿Quién es?

-Eso no es lo importante– dijo él, evitando mirar a su amiga a los ojos –. No sé qué hacer para comprobar si la teoría es cierta, ni cómo ayudar a esa persona.

-Harry, la autolesión es algo muy serio – contestó con tono de reprimenda. Harry sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

-Ver morir a gente y morir yo mismo también lo es.

-No me refería a eso, es solo que... – se trabó e hizo un gesto de frustración –. La gente que se autolesiona necesita ayuda profesional. No puedes arreglarlo tú solo.

-Pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer – insistió. Ya que le había contado todo aquello a Hermione, no pensaba irse de allí sin una respuesta útil.

-No culpar a la persona es un comienzo – contestó, mirando a Harry a los ojos. Se habían parado muy cerca de los invernaderos, que era donde Harry tenía clase a primera hora –. Muchas veces, la gente se hace daño porque se siente culpable. También para castigarse porque cree que algo es culpa suya, o... realmente no conozco más motivos. Tendría que investigar.

-No hace falta, con eso me llega – se apresuró a decir. No quería hablar demasiado de ello con Hermione, o sabía que la chica terminaría averiguando más de lo que debía.

Ella le dedicó una mirada bastante sospechosa, pero no siguió insistiendo.

-Tengo que irme a Runas Antiguas – dijo –. Si Ron te pregunta, el regalo es una sorpresa y no vas a decirle de qué se trata bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Dio media vuelta, pero, antes de marcharse, añadió.

-Voy a comprarle una escoba.

Harry entró en el invernadero poco después. Aún no había llegado nadie, por lo que se sentó en uno de los bancos que había entre las macetas y le dio vueltas a lo que había dicho Hermione. Tal vez había hablado de más. No había nada más motivador para Hermione que un buen misterio que resolver, y Harry había sonado más sospechoso de lo que había pretendido al ocultar la identidad de Draco.

Neville fue el primero en llegar a clase. Saludó a Harry, y él asintió a modo de respuesta, solo para darse cuenta, un momento después, de que su amigo parecía bastante decaído.

-¿Estás bien, Neville?

-No mucho –. El chico se había puesto a observar una planta, y no levantó la mirada –. Luna y yo hemos cortado. Pero no pasa nada, seguimos siendo amigos.

-Vaya, lo siento – dijo Harry. Y lo sentía de verdad. Aparte de Ron y Hermione, Luna y Neville eran sus mejores amigos. Bueno, y Draco. Pero Draco era bastante más que un amigo para él.

-Es lo mejor – afirmó Neville, con una resolución que sorprendió a Harry –. Yo quiero quedarme en Hogwarts el año que viene como profesor en prácticas de Herbología y dirigir mi propio estudio sobre las propiedades de las plantas caucásicas. Y ella quiere viajar por todo el mundo como reportera de El Quisquilloso. Ser amigos es lo más sensato.

-Parecéis tener muy claro lo que queréis hacer al dejar Hogwarts – dijo él, tratando de sonar casual. Él no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer al salir de allí, y había dado por hecho que los demás tampoco. La idea de ser un auror había dejado de atraerle; estaba harto, agotado, de tener que pelear contra los malos. Su vida entera había sido una batalla constante que él no había pedido, y no iba a escoger un futuro igual si podía evitarlo. Pero no tenía ningún otro plan.

-Sí –. Neville se encogió de hombros –. Ya solo faltan unos meses para los ÉXTASIS, todo el mundo sabe lo que va a hacer después, o está barajando opciones. ¿Tú no?

-Claro – mintió con soltura –. Pero no creía que todos estuvierais tan seguros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – preguntó Neville con curiosidad. Harry abrió la boca para soltar los primeros oficios de magos que se le ocurrieran y decir que no sabía cuál escoger, pero, justo en ese momento, Seamus, Parvati, Hannah y Justin entraron juntos en el invernadero, charlando, seguidos de cerca por la profesora Sprout.

\--

Draco estaba sentado al fondo del aula en Transformaciones, al lado de Parkinson. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no acercarse a hablar con él, o lanzarle una mirada tranquilizadora. Quería decirle al Slytherin que no le odiaba a pesar de que se hacía daño a sí mismo, ya que, al parecer, aquella era la forma en la que la gente solía reaccionar. O al menos eso había implicado Hermione. Además, ¿por qué otro motivo se lo habría ocultado Draco si no era porque se avergonzaba y tenía miedo de que Harry le rechazase si se enteraba? Godric, tenía tantas ganas de asegurarle que no estaba enfadado que le costó concentrarse en lo que decía la profesora.

\--

A la hora de comer no pudo soportarlo más. Se metió en el baño más cercano que encontró y le dijo a Draco, a través del galeón, que se verían esa noche para cenar juntos en las cocinas. Solo cuando el Slytherin confirmó el plan pudo relajarse e ir a comer con sus amigos.

\--

Se sentaron en su mesa habitual en una esquina de las cocinas, y varios elfos les sirvieron la cena. Había una gran cantidad de elfos y elfinas que estaban vestidos con la ropa tejida a mano por Hermione y no con trapos viejos, y eso le alegró. Su amiga llevaba mucho tiempo luchando por aquella causa y, por fin, estaba siendo escuchada.

Empezó a comer pensando en Hermione y la P.E.D.D.O., pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba moviendo la comida en su plato sin llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

-Draco, no estoy enfadado contigo – dijo en voz baja para que los elfos no pudieran oírle. El Slytherin levantó la mirada y pareció aliviado por un momento, tras el cual puso mala cara y bufó.

-Como si me importase, Potter.

Draco había estado apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, pero acababa de bajar dicha mano para dejarla reposar sobre la mesa. Harry estiró el brazo y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos los nudillos del chico, atrapando su mano antes de que pudiera apartarla. Draco miró a los elfos domésticos, que seguían ocupados preparando los postres para enviar al Gran Comedor, y, al comprobar que ninguno estaba prestando atención, volvió a clavar la vista en Harry.

-Te los has hecho tú, ¿verdad? – murmuró, inclinándose hacia delante para que el chico pudiera oírle. Draco se puso visiblemente nervioso y tragó saliva, y, aunque no asintió, Harry supo cuál era la respuesta –. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

Negó con la cabeza. Harry apretó un poco su mano y no la soltó.

-No voy a alejarme de ti por esto – afirmó, pensando en lo mucho que quería ayudar a Draco pero conteniéndose para no decirlo en voz alta –. Lo que ocurrió en la Torre de Astronomía no me espantó y esto tampoco va a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, y Harry le sonrió.

-Come algo, te sentirás mejor – dijo, soltando su mano para seguir comiendo él mismo.

Después de cenar, subieron a estudiar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y estudiaron, realmente lo hicieron. Fue tan fácil como siempre, a pesar de que habían empleado aquel espacio para hacer tantas otras cosas.

Bueno, no fue igual del todo. Se sentaron al lado, lo que era habitual, y trabajaron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, en algún momento de la noche, sus manos se entrelazaron por debajo de la mesa y ninguno hizo nada por separarlas hasta que fue necesario para seguir escribiendo.

La novedad que más impactó a Harry, y de una forma positiva, fue otra; cuando llevaban allí más o menos media hora, Draco le preguntó si llevaba la radio muggle en su mochila y le pidió que la encendiera. Al ver sonreír a Harry, puso cara de desafío y susurró:

-Una palabra, Potter, y lamentarás haber abierto la boca.

Eso solo consiguió que sonriera más, lo que derivó en que Draco se pusiera rojo. Harry, entonces, se sintió feliz. Feliz de poder estar en su lugar privado con su música y con Draco a su lado dándole la mano, trabajando sin ningún tipo de presión sobre sus hombros.


	37. Capítulo 36) ¿Contraseña?

Que Harry descubriera uno de sus secretos más vergonzosos y difíciles de explicar había sido un miedo constante en el fondo de su mente durante meses, pero, sorprendentemente, el Gryffindor había reaccionado de la manera opuesta a la que había esperado: acercándose más a él. Harry había adoptado la costumbre de sonreírle a Draco, de acariciar su mano por debajo de la mesa durante sus noches de estudio. Draco ya no se despertaba ninguna mañana sin un mensaje de "buenos días" en su moneda.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. En general, Harry le hacía sentir bien. Se ponía rojo más veces de las que podía contar, y era capaz de olvidar durante varias horas, incluso días enteros, que había una serpiente dentro de su pecho esperando para hacerle daño. Pero, a veces, la idea de que no merecía nada de lo que Harry le estaba dando le torturaba, le impedía dormir; esos eran los momentos en los que la serpiente decidía atacar con toda la fuerza que había estado acumulando en su descanso.

Pansy no notó sus cambios de humor, porque estaba ocupada pasando tiempo con su novio o hablándoles a Blaise y a Draco sobre él. Blaise, sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta.

\- Pareces... – empezó a decir una tarde mientras ambos estaban comiendo ranas de chocolate y jugando al ajedrez al lado de la chimenea, en la sala común.

-¿Sí? – preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Mejor – concluyó por fin –. No sé cómo explicarlo. Creo que llevaba desde quinto sin jugar contigo al ajedrez. Pareces estar mejor.

Draco bufó y, mientras movía una de las torres por el tablero, espetó:

-No tener que soportar a Pansy anima a cualquiera.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, pero se rio de su broma. Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba el tablero.

-Te echaba de menos – dijo, cuando Draco pensaba que se había olvidado de contestar –. Lo que pasó en sexto te jodió la vida, y séptimo fue un desastre de curso para todos nosotros. Me alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad –. Movió la reina –. No sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero me alegro de que te librases de Azkaban.

No, Blaise no le había dicho nada parecido hasta ese momento. Draco no tenía ni idea de qué contestar. Quería ser borde, pero también ser sincero, lo que era nuevo; sus conversaciones con Harry debían de estar pasándole factura.

Su amigo se rio un poco y siguió hablando.

-Cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado en el juicio se me pasó por la cabeza escribirle a Potter una carta de agradecimiento. ¿Te imaginas? Menuda idea.

-Como si necesitase un aumento de ego – masculló Draco, pensando, en realidad, en lo poco que le habría gustado a Harry recibir una carta así.

-Ya te digo. Es el héroe de todo el jodido mundo mágico. Por cierto, ha vuelto a salir en Corazón de Bruja. ¿Te has enterado? Creo que ha conseguido un artículo en la primera página.

Draco sintió terror al pensar en lo que podría haber motivado a la revista a hablar sobre Harry en su primera página; tenía que ser una noticia grande. ¿Y si alguien les había visto juntos? No, no podía ser. Blaise y Pansy habrían dicho algo antes. Su amigo no habría sacado el tema dándole tan poca importancia.

Tratando de mantener un tono calmado, contestó:

-¿Qué dice el artículo?

-No estoy seguro, creo que algo de Granger. Algún alumno los vio paseando a solas por los jardines y les sacó una foto. No entiendo qué gracia tiene la historia si todo el mundo sabe que Granger está con Weasley, pero bueno...

Draco sintió algo dentro de él extrañamente parecido a los celos, pero se sacudió la emoción de encima usando su sempiterno tono de burla.

-Qué cotilleo tan viejo. Rita Skeeter lo explotó hace años.

Blaise le dio la razón y, por suerte, no siguió hablando de Harry. Era bastante raro hablar con sus amigos del Gryffindor y tener que fingir que seguía despreciándolo. A veces, se encontraba a sí mismo a punto de referirse a él como Harry, y no como Potter, y tenía que morderse la lengua para no cagarla.

\--

Una tarde de principios de abril, cuando ya había pasado una semana y media desde que se había despertado entre los brazos de Harry, Draco entró en la Sala de los Menesteres y se encontró con que el Gryffindor estaba practicando hechizos de Transformaciones con los muebles de la estancia. Una sonrisa relajada se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto vio entrar a Draco. Harry se acercó a él y juntó sus labios en un beso breve y dulce que nada tuvo que ver con los besos llenos de dudas, pasión y necesidad que habían intercambiado hasta entonces.

A Draco le temblaron las piernas.

-¿Hacemos juntos la redacción de Defensa? – preguntó Harry, como si aquel roce de labios no hubiera sido sino un saludo.

-Vale – se las arregló para contestar. Se sentó, como era costumbre, a la derecha de Harry, y se puso a trabajar.

Tenían una dinámica que le resultaba muy cómoda; Harry ponía su música sin preguntar, y ambos se concentraban en sus tareas, hablando de vez en cuando para contrastar información. A veces, cuando se cansaban de trabajar, dejaban las plumas en el tintero y se hacían preguntas que derivaban en conversaciones tranquilas. A Draco siempre le sorprendía que nunca acabasen discutiendo, pero sospechaba que se debía a que ambos evitaban los temas más peligrosos.

Ese día, fue Harry quien se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla para estirarse y, apartando un poco sus apuntes, decidió tomarse un descanso. Draco estaba en medio de una frase, así que no le hizo mucho caso hasta que el Gryffindor apoyó su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Draco, que estaba, en aquel momento, sujetando un par de trozos de pergamino sobre la mesa.

Perdió la concentración y sus ojos volaron hacia sus manos. Harry también las estaba mirando, aparentemente relajado, y empezó a acariciar los nudillos de Draco con su pulgar de manera distraída. Él no pudo evitar observar el contraste entre sus manos. El tono de su piel, la forma de sus uñas, de sus dedos... y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había un detalle en el que no había reparado. En el dorso de la mano del chico había ciertas zonas de la piel, como líneas curvas, que eran más claras que el resto de la mano. Se inclinó hacia delante para observarlas con detenimiento.

Sí, eran lo que creía. Palabras. Draco había visto ese tipo de heridas antes; Umbridge había empleado aquel castigo barbárico en muchos alumnos de Hogwarts en quinto curso. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en que Harry tenía aquellas cicatrices? Ya apenas eran visibles, pero, aún así...

-No debo decir mentiras – susurró Harry a su lado. Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del Gryffindor muy cerca de los suyos –. Es lo que pone.

Él asintió, no sabiendo muy bien qué contestar a eso.

-¿Crees que de verdad pensaban que estabas mintiendo? – preguntó.

-No – repuso Harry –. Creo que no querían que fuese cierto.

-Qué imbéciles. ¿Cómo podían dormir por las noches tratando de convencerse de que Cedric se había tropezado por ahí y tú te habías vuelto loco?

Después de decir eso, se dio cuenta de que su vena sarcástica había vuelto a pasarse de la raya. Miró a Harry esperando una mala reacción, pero él simplemente asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Draco acababa de decir.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Harry siguió acariciando su mano con movimientos lentos y suaves, y él sintió un cosquilleo de placer en su interior. Era tan agradable cuando el chico hacía eso...

Harry giró la mano de Draco y, de una en una, trazó las líneas de su palma con su dedo índice, moviéndose de las que estaban más cerca de sus dedos hasta llegar a su muñeca. Se detuvo al alcanzar la zona que estaba tapada por la manga de su túnica.

-Me gustaría verlas – dijo simplemente.

Draco sabía a qué se refería Harry. Había anticipado que algo así ocurriría, que el Gryffindor no dejaría pasar el tema para siempre, pero había esperado poder alargar un poco más la situación de la última semana. Le daba miedo pensar en lo que diría o haría Harry al ver todas aquellas heridas a plena luz del día y sabiendo cómo habían llegado ahí. Su estómago hizo un ruido raro al pensar en ello.

-No tiene por qué ser ahora. Cuando estés preparado – añadió Harry. Draco simplemente asintió, y el Gryffindor entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

\--

Esa noche se fue a la cama algo preocupado. No entendía por qué Harry estaba llevando el tema de sus heridas con tanta calma, con tanto tacto. El chico al que él había conocido durante muchos años era una persona de acción; impulsivo, atacante. No paciente y cuidadoso. Pero, claro estaba, Harry nunca antes había sido su amigo. Tal vez siempre había sido así con las personas que le importaban.

Esa línea de pensamiento, cómo no, le llevó a preocuparse por la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Harry. No lograba entender cómo habían terminado besándose y dándose la mano e incluso acostándose en una ocasión, pero ya no era capaz de pensar en parar de hacerlo. Y eso le asustaba.

"Buenas noches," escribió en su moneda antes de cerrar los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

\--

 _-¡¡NOOO!!_ _El sonido fue desgarrador, y lo hizo más horrible el hecho de que había salido de los labios de McGonagall. Sintió una corriente de terror agolpándose en su pecho. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía moverse._ _Harry Potter había muerto._ _Su Harry, su única esperanza de volver a ser feliz alguna vez, el único capaz de acabar con Voldemort, yacía muerto entre los brazos de Hagrid._ _De la nada, Hagrid se convirtió en una babosa gigante, y el cadáver inerte de Harry se cayó el suelo a sus pies. La batalla se reanudó. Gigantes, centauros, elfos, hombres lobo, magos, brujas; todos se estaban moviendo a su alrededor, atacando para matar. Por algún motivo, estaba nevando._ _Draco se quedó completamente quieto. No podía apartar la vista del cuerpo anormalmente pálido del chico al que amaba.Estaba esperando algo. Algo que sabía que tenía que ocurrir, y pronto; algo que cambiaría el destino de todos cuantos estaban allí._ _Pero no ocurría. Harry no se levantaba._ _Draco llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando la respiración, y se estaba ahogando. Pero necesitaba que Harry se moviera para poder tomar aire. "Vamos, Harry. Vamos. Levántate. Estás vivo," gritó en su mente. Buscó el más mínimo indicio de vida en su cuerpo. Observó su pecho para ver si se levantaba con su respiración. Trató de enfocar sus párpados para comprobar si se entreabrían. Inspeccionó sus manos en busca de un movimiento de dedos. Pero no vio nada._ _"¿A qué esperas?" imploró al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Tienes que matar a Voldemort!"_ _Nada._ _Trató de moverse hacia él. Dio un paso, y otro, y otro, pero no avanzaba. Corrió, desesperado, pero el chico parecía estar cada vez más lejos de él, y, de pronto, la nevada se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve que le impedía ver el cuerpo inerte de Harry._ _Miró a su alrededor y solo vio cadáveres. Sus padres, sus profesores, sus amigos y compañeros; todos estaban muertos. Y él estaba de pie sobre un charco de sangre.Harry llegaba tarde._ _No. Harry no iba a llegar. Estaba muerto. Había muerto de verdad y para siempre._

Se despertó sudando y gritó, sentándose en la cama completamente deshecha. Harry estaba _muerto_.

No, no. Había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla horriblemente vívida.

Su mano voló hasta su almohada y rebuscó hasta encontrar alguna fuente de calor. No tardó en encontrarla. Se acercó el galeón a la cara y, con la luz de su varita, leyó:

"¿Pesadilla?"

"Sí," escribió, sintiéndose un poco más relajado cuando comprobó que Harry seguía vivo y estaba despierto. El Gryffindor le preguntaría si quería hablar, como siempre, y entonces él diría que sí y lograría calmarse y volver a quedarse dormido al cabo de unas horas.

Solo que Harry no dijo lo que él esperaba leer.

"¿Ha sido muy" "mala?"

Draco, sorprendido, tardó un momento en contestar.

"Bastante."

Seguía temblando. El estrés, la impotencia y el terror que había sentido le habían parecido tan reales que todavía no había logrado calmar su respiración.

"¿Contraseña?" fue el siguiente mensaje de Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño y, por un momento, se asustó. ¿Por qué estaba tan raro Harry? ¿Y si en realidad no estaba hablando con él, sino con Voldemort, que había matado al chico y le había robado la moneda? Sabía que era un miedo irracional, pero el pensamiento le hizo temblar.

"¿Qué?" escribió.

"De Slytherin," dijo Harry. "Estoy delante."

Draco no podía pensar. " _Fortuna mutabile_ ," escribió en su moneda.

Apenas un minuto después, las cortinas de su cama se estaban moviendo. Su cuerpo se encogió automáticamente. Fue apenas consciente de Harry saliendo de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, lanzándola al fondo de la cama, cerrando las cortinas y conjurando un hechizo silenciador. Y, entonces, estaba entre los brazos de Harry. El chico le atrajo hacia él, acariciando su espalda y acunando su cabeza contra su pecho. Su calor corporal, los latidos de su corazón y su olor eran más reales que cualquier pesadilla, y Draco, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

-Ser tu amigo me ha afectado, P-potter – musitó –. Mira cómo me pongo por un sueño est-túpido.

Harry levantó la barbilla de Draco y pasó su pulgar por sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas sin dejar de abrazarle. Draco luchó por calmar su respiración. Estaba entre los brazos de Harry. Voldemort había muerto. Estaban a salvo.

Harry se recostó hacia atrás y Draco se dejó mover por él, manteniendo su cabeza pegada al pecho del Gryffindor. No dijo nada mientras el chico apagaba su varita y la dejaba, junto con sus gafas y la moneda, en el extremo opuesto de la cama. Su mano se había cerrado en un puño en torno a la camiseta de pijama de Harry, pero no pudo obligarse a sí mismo a soltarla.

-Estoy aquí, Draco – susurró Harry, acariciando su pelo y su espalda –. Estás a salvo.

Draco asintió débilmente y se le escapó un sollozo. Harry los tapó con las sábanas, y él, poco a poco, consiguió relajar los hombros y tomar respiraciones más profundas. La tela del pijama de Harry estaba húmeda bajo su cara, por lo que se movió un poco hacia un lado que estuviera seco. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a Harry. Su Harry.

\--

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue el sonido estridente de su despertador destrozando sus tímpanos.

-¿Cómo se apaga esa cosa? – farfulló una voz a su lado. El cuerpo al que pertenecía estaba pegado a su espalda y tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

-Es mágico – murmuró él contra la almohada –. Se apaga cuando me despierto del todo.

Abrió los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por espabilarse. A los pocos segundos, el despertador se dio por satisfecho y dejó de sonar.

-Mmphh – se quejó Harry, su cara enterrada en el pelo de Draco –. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco? – preguntó. Draco asintió y se aferró a la mano de Harry que estaba descansando junto a su pecho.

-Hoy es sábado, me olvidé de desactivar la alarma. Blaise y Nott no se van a despertar en un par de horas...

No quería dejar ir a Harry. No cuando se sentía tan bien con sus cuerpos encajados de aquella manera, con la respiración del chico en su nuca y su brazo sujetándole.

Ese brazo se movió, y Draco, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba quedarse así durante horas, lo soltó, creyendo que Harry se apartaría para levantarse. Sin embargo, la mano del chico no se separó de su cuerpo, sino que descendió hasta rozar su barriga, deteniéndose en el punto en que se encontraban los extremos de las dos piezas de su pijama. El corazón de Draco dio un salto dentro de su pecho.

Los dedos de Harry se colaron entre su ropa y rozaron la piel de Draco allí donde el vello de su vientre se volvía más espeso y se perdía bajo su ropa interior. Él sintió un escalofrío de placer, que se volvió más intenso cuando Harry empezó a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos por su cuello y hombro. Su cadera se movió con anticipación mientras la sangre bajaba por su cuerpo, y Draco cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra Harry, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Quieres esto? – preguntó Harry, que estaba dibujando círculos con un dedo en la piel de su cadera. Draco asintió, olvidando por completo que tenía un orgullo que mantener. No quedaba suficiente sangre en su cerebro, o tal vez no estaba tan despierto como para tenerlo en cuenta. Deseaba tanto que Harry siguiera bajando que estuvo a punto de mover aquel brazo él mismo solo para que se diera más prisa.

Harry le acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Draco todavía no estaba duro del todo, pero avanzó rápidamente en esa dirección cuando Harry hizo presión con la palma de su mano y rodeó su erección con sus dedos a través de la tela. A Draco se le escapó un gemido, y sus caderas volvieron a saltar.

La mano desapareció de pronto, y Draco emitió un sonido de queja mientras Harry buscaba a tientas el borde de su ropa interior. Y entonces Harry estaba acariciándole de nuevo, piel contra piel. Nadie le había tocado nunca, y Draco tembló, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Harry realmente estaba _masturbándole_. Salazar, la simple idea le hacía gotear.

Se acercó más al cuerpo duro y caliente de Harry. Un bulto se movió contra su cadera, y Draco, incapaz de procesar ningún pensamiento, llevó su brazo hacia atrás en una postura extraña para palpar a Harry a través de la ropa. El Gryffindor suspiró en su cuello húmedo y movió su mano más rápido, con una fuerza y velocidad que hicieron temblar a Draco. Aquello no era para nada como tocarse a sí mismo. Mierda, era _increíble_. Sus caderas se estaban moviendo cada vez más rápido, y Harry leyó su cambio de ritmo a la perfección y aumentó la presión. Draco debería haberse contenido, debería haber durado más, pero, con un gemido, se corrió en la mano del chico.

Se tomó un momento para respirar y recomponerse y se giró para estar cara a cara con Harry. Se sentía despierto y, a la vez, extrañamente tranquilo. Cómodo. Saboreó los labios de Harry, dejando que una de sus manos bajase para volver a tocarle.

-Hhmmm – suspiró Harry contra sus labios –. Draco...

Había empezado a mover la cadera, y Draco, confiado, buscó el límite de los calzoncillos del Gryffindor para colarse debajo. "Estoy masturbando a Harry." El pensamiento hizo que una corriente de placer bajase por su cuerpo. Miró al chico a la cara y vio los labios entreabiertos de Harry, suspirando, y sus ojos verdes con las pupilas dilatadas. Se preguntó si sería físicamente posible volver a ponerse duro tan poco tiempo después de haber terminado.

Movió su mano más rápido y pasó un pulgar por la punta húmeda, sabiendo que eso siempre conseguía un efecto más placentero. Harry se mordió el labio y se movió hacia delante, levantándose un poco y apoyándose sobre su hombro. Parecía como si quisiera ponerse sobre Draco y estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse. Para distraerle, Draco se acercó a él y le dio un beso húmedo y caliente.

Con toda la experiencia que había adquirido tocándose a sí mismo, supo exactamente qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo para conseguir que Harry terminase en muy poco tiempo.

Se quedaron tumbados un momento, con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados. Harry solo se movió para recoger sus gafas y su varita, que usó para limpiar sus pijamas donde se habían mojado.

Pasados unos minutos, Harry se sentó en la cama. Draco hizo lo mismo, y se quedaron hombro contra hombro. El Gryffindor acarició su mejilla, y Draco le devolvió la mirada. Ahora que el momento había terminado, la forma descarada en la que había tocado a Harry le parecía algo vergonzosa, y sintió que se ponía rojo.

-Eres adorable – susurró Harry, inclinándose para darle un beso suave en los labios. Draco casi se derrite.

-Deberías irte – contestó en un murmuro.

-Hay tiempo – se encogió de hombros. Su expresión, hasta entonces relajada, se volvió más seria –. ¿Quieres hablar de la pesadilla?

El acto reflejo de Draco fue negar con la cabeza, pero, aún así, las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin permiso.

-Estábamos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y tú estabas muerto. Pero yo sabía que ibas a levantarte y matar a Voldemort – bajo la voz hasta que apenas pudo oírse a sí mismo decir aquel nombre. Harry le dio la mano –. Pero te estaba mirando y no te despertabas. Intentaba avanzar hacia ti, pero solo conseguía alejarme. Todos a mi alrededor estaban muertos, y yo me daba cuenta de que tú no te ibas a despertar para salvarnos. De que estabas muerto de verdad –. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad –. No sé para qué he dicho nada. Así contado suena estúpido.

-No lo es – aseguró Harry –. Yo tengo pesadillas sobre ese día a menudo. La gente muriendo, los gritos, el bosque...

-¿Qué pasó en el bosque? – preguntó él de pronto. Sabía que Harry había estado inconsciente y que su madre le había mentido a Voldemort, diciéndole que Harry estaba muerto. Siempre se había preguntado cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, pero su madre no le había contado nada.

-Eso... es algo muy personal – susurró Harry. Draco sintió una presión en su pecho.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Te lo contaré, ¿vale? Pero... no ahora.

Asintió, tratando de mantener la calma. Él tampoco le había enseñado aún ninguna de sus cicatrices a Harry; la situación era la misma, ¿no? Había cosas que eran demasiado dolorosas como para hablar de ellas.

Excepto...

Excepto que Draco ya no se sentía igual con respecto a sus cicatrices. Se dio cuenta en ese instante de que, si Harry le volviera a pedir verlas, no se negaría. Ni las de su brazo izquierdo ni las demás. Confiaba en él. Salazar, confiaba tanto en él que le daba miedo.

-El otro día, cuando estábamos... en la Sala de los Menesteres, en esa cama – titubeó Draco. Miró a Harry, que asintió, algo confuso –. Sé que te diste cuenta de que me pasaba algo.

-Sí – afirmó el Gryffindor.

-La postura en la que estábamos me recordó... algo – siguió. No sabía cuánto sería capaz de decir, pero de repente sentía una necesidad imperiosa de quitárselo de encima.

-¿El qué? – murmuró Harry, acariciando su mano con las suyas.

-Mi tía Bellatrix me torturó. Me sujetó contra el suelo , de forma que no pudiera moverme, y me... me hizo daño. Por eso, cuando estabas sobre mí, mi instinto me dijo que estaba en peligro, y... –. No sabía cómo seguir. Se llevó una mano a la cara, suprimiendo un sonido de exasperación –. Mierda, lo siento – masculló.

Harry se quedó callado un momento, pero no soltó su mano. Aquel contacto físico le relajaba, y Draco no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Estaba hablando de sus sentimientos más de lo que era normal en él, y una parte de su ser odiaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad que eso le causaba.

-No lo sientas – susurró Harry, apretando su mano –. Gracias por contármelo, Draco.

Se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo.

-Deberías irte – dijo una vez más. Esa vez, Harry soltó su mano.

-Sí.

Observó en silencio mientras Harry se cubría con la capa, y aceptó el beso de despedida que le dio el chico antes de irse. En cuanto se quedó solo, se sentó más recto en la cama y se abrazó a sus propias rodillas, enterrando en ellas su cara. Su cama olía a Harry. Podía sentir en su piel un cosquilleo reminiscente en las zonas que Harry había acariciado. Su mente estaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que le había confiado al chico.

"Mierda," pensó, a pesar de que ya no sentía que aquello fuera un error. "¿En qué me he metido?"


	38. Capítulo 37) Ven conmigo

Ese sábado, apareció en los tablones de anuncios la fecha para la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, que tendría lugar el último fin de semana de abril, justo un día después del partido de Gryffindor contra Huffplepuff. Después de desayunar, Ron aprovechó que una niña de segundo se ponía a hablar con Hermione sobre los elfos domésticos para agarrar a Harry del brazo y salir corriendo de allí sin esperar a su novia.

-Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo una vez que estuvieron a solas –. Ya sé lo que quiero regalarle a Hermione, pero ni siquiera sé si es posible.

-¿Qué le quieres regalar? – preguntó Harry. Ron parecía bastante preocupado; tal vez podría tranquilizarle un poco si supiera cuál era su plan.

-Voy a llevarla a Australia este verano – susurró, acercándose a Harry para que ningún cuadro cotilla oyera su conversación –. Allí es a donde envió a sus padres cuando les borró la memoria. Quiero ir con ella a buscarles e intentar restablecerla.

-Oh – murmuró, sorprendido. ¿Era posible restablecer una memoria olvidada?

-No sé si se puede. Creo que hay libros al respecto en la biblioteca, pero no he encontrado nada todavía y Hermione no se pierde ninguna oportunidad de ir conmigo a estudiar cada vez que quiero buscar.

Harry captó el mensaje al instante y asintió. Tenía que ayudar a Ron. Sabía que Hermione sufría por lo que les había hecho a sus padres, aunque no lo mostrase.

-Yo me encargo de distraerla.

-Gracias, Harry – dijo su amigo, claramente aliviado.

-No hay de qué.

\--

Tuvieron su primera oportunidad la semana siguiente, cuando, después de cenar, Hermione se quejó de lo exhausta que estaba de tanto estudiar. Harry se inclinó hacia ella y susurró:

-Tengo unas cuantas recomendaciones de escobas que hacerte.

La chica le miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Se levantó de la mesa y arrastró a Harry a los jardines sin mirar siquiera a Ron.

-¿Cuál crees que debería comprarle? – preguntó. Parecía bastante estresada –. Sé que siempre ha envidiado tu Saeta de Fuego, pero hay tantas escobas en el mercado... ¡y yo no sé nada de ellas!

Harry le hizo a Hermione una introducción al mundo de las escobas, comparando la aceleración, seguridad y ergonomía de las Cometas frente a las Barredoras y las Nimbus y concluyendo con la clara superioridad de las Saetas.

-Eso sí, las Saetas son mucho más caras – concluyó –. Por eso te recomiendo que esperes hasta mayo, que va a salir la nueva Nimbus 2100. Dicen que la marca Nimbus ha decidido optar por una estrategia de mercado diferente y va a abaratar sus modelos para seguir haciendo la competencia a las Saetas.

Hermione parecía confusa con toda aquella información, pero asintió.

-Gracias, Harry.

-No hay de qué.

Por desgracia, Ron no había conseguido encontrar nada sobre cómo restaurar mentes obliviadas, por lo que Harry iba a tener que volver a distraer a Hermione. No tenía ni idea de qué más excusas creíbles ponerle a su amiga para alejarla de Ron, por lo que sugirió que podría buscar él ese libro en la biblioteca.

-No, Harry. Tengo que ser yo quien lo encuentre – contestó Ron con decisión –. Es mi regalo, Hermione se merece todo mi esfuerzo.

Quiso contestar que también él tendría que esforzarse para mantener a Hermione alejada de la biblioteca con los ÉXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina, pero se contuvo. Sus amigos le necesitaban, y no iba a dejarlos de lado. No después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

\--

Consiguió distraer a Hermione otra media hora un par de días después, fingiendo interés cuando la chica empezó a hablarle sobre sus planes de presentar la P.E.D.D.O. al Ministerio en cuanto aprobase sus ÉXTASIS. Ron se escabulló rápidamente y Harry se quedó escuchando a Hermione.

-Si todo va bien, debería tener mi propio despacho en el Ministerio de aquí a un año – estaba explicando su amiga, emocionada –. Llevo un mes escribiéndome con Kingsley. ¡Incluso puede que gane el dinero suficiente como para pagar un apartamento para Ron y para mí mientras él hace su entrenamiento de auror! Arthur y Molly ayudarían, claro.

-Eso está muy bien, Hermione – contestó él, tratando de sonar como si se alegrase por sus amigos. Ella no pareció muy convencida con su actuación. Le conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú mientras entrenas? – preguntó –. Aún tienes bastante dinero en Gringotts, seguro que podrías pagar un apartamento también. Podríamos vivir al lado, sé que a Ron le encantaría – sonrió. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa débil. No le gustaba pensar en el futuro –. Y si vivimos entre muggles no tendrás que preocuparte cada vez que salgas a la calle.

-Sí, supongo – contestó, algo incómodo.

Ella le miró a los ojos con tal determinación que Harry supo al instante que tendría que contarle la verdad.

-Suéltalo – dijo sin más. Él suspiró.

-No sé si quiero ser auror. Crecí sabiendo que tendría que luchar en una guerra, y... no quiero seguir haciéndolo ahora que puedo evitarlo.

Hermione asintió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Puso su mano sobre el brazo de Harry como si estuviera tratando de apoyarle, pero, a juzgar por su expresión facial, ya estaba analizando todas las alternativas.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?– preguntó.

-No–. Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa, y él se puso a la defensiva–. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¿vale? – espetó. ¿Cuándo habían decidido sus dos mejores amigos todo su futuro? ¿Cuándo lo habían hecho Luna y Neville? Dean también había planeado ya cambiar las leyes con respecto a los licántropos. ¿Es que era él el único que no tenía la vida completamente solucionada?

Suprimió una carcajada carente de diversión. Harry Potter, el chico cuya infancia y adolescencia habían sido definidas por una profecía, el héroe al que todos adoraban, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida.

-Quiero estar solo – dijo. Se desprendió del brazo de la chica y salió se la sala común.

Sacó su capa de su mochila y, tras cubrirse con ella, buscó el nombre de Draco en el Mapa del Merodeador. No había un motivo. Simplemente necesitaba ver al chico.

Draco estaba en su dormitorio. Nott estaba con él, pero parecía que cada uno estaba a lo suyo, por lo que Harrry sacó su moneda falsa mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras, buscando en el mapa algún sitio donde pudieran verse. Las clases ya habían terminado, y en aquel momento no había nadie en el tercer piso salvo un par de fantasmas. Tendría que servir.

"Ve al 3er piso."

El nombre de Draco se movió al instante. El chico ni siquiera contestó antes de ponerse en marcha.

Harry bajó lo más rápido que pudo. En cuando llegó al piso, vio a Draco, que estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Sin salir de debajo de su capa, se acercó a él y le dio la mano. Se encerró con él en el armario de escobas más cercano que encontró.

-¿Harry? – susurró el chico.

Él no contestó. Tiró al suelo la capa y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco.

Se abrazaron en silencio. Draco no hizo preguntas, y Harry no dio explicaciones; tan solo dejó que el olor del chico llenase sus pulmones. Su tacto cálido y familiar hizo que los hombros de Harry se relajasen, aunque ni siquiera era consciente de haber estado tenso. Apoyó su frente en la curva del cuello de Draco, y el chico acarició la parte baja de su espalda, lo que le hizo suspirar. Era como si todo y todos le drenasen la energía, y estar entre los brazos de Draco fuera su método de recarga.

En cuanto se sintió mentalmente preparado, dio un paso atrás. Sus manos vacilaron un momento en la cintura de Draco, y tuvo que retroceder otro paso, como si supiera que, si mantenía el contacto físico tan solo un instante más, sería incapaz de volver a alejarse del chico.

La fuerza de ese pensamiento hizo que su respiración se entrecortase, y, para disimularlo, se agachó y recogió su capa del suelo. Se la echó sobre los hombros, y estaba a punto de taparse la cabeza cuando, antes de que pudiera contenerla, su mano volvió a subir y acarició la mejilla de Draco en la penumbra. Draco estaba mirándole a los ojos, y Harry pudo sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada dentro de su ser. Necesitaba más. Pero aquel no era el lugar ni el momento.

-Nos vemos esta noche – susurró. Draco simplemente asintió, y Harry se cubrió la cabeza y salió de allí.

\--

La promesa de ver a Draco en cuanto todo el castillo se fuese a dormir le dio fuerzas para sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Quidditch. En los vestuarios, Ron le contó que aún no había encontrado nada, pero que había tomado prestados un par de libros de la sección prohibida para echarles un vistazo en la habitación.

Durante la cena, Harry levantó la vista de su plato al sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca, y se encontró con la mirada de Draco examinándolo con expresión preocupada. Le sonrió de forma discreta, con la esperanza de borrar aquel ceño fruncido de su rostro. Si pudiera, habría acariciado aquel pelo rubio casi plateado, o le habría dado al chico un beso en los labios...

-Harry, ¿estás escuchándome? – dijo la voz de Ron, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Nah, está completamente ensimismado – contestó Neville. Harry miró a sus compañeros y trató de aparentar normalidad.

-No, lo siento, Ron. Estaba en mi mundo.

-¿Pensando en alguna chica, quizás? – dijo Seamus con tono pícaro. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en la expresión curiosa y divertida de Dean, sentado justo al lado de su novio.

-Oh, sí – contestó, levantando un poco la barbilla como había visto hacer a Draco –, últimamente no consigo quitarme a la Señora Norris de la cabeza.

Todos se rieron y Ron le dio un codazo, pero después volvió a contarle aquello de lo que había estado hablando. Harry fingió interés y se convenció a sí mismo de que podía actuar con normalidad durante unas horas más. "Después," pensó, dándose ánimos, "después tendré a Draco entre mis brazos."

\--

Harry llevaba varios minutos esperando en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando la puerta apareció en la pared. Se lanzó una vez más a los brazos de Draco, y el chico le devolvió el abrazo, pero se separó poco después para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Que te necesito.

No tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras, pero hicieron que un rubor ascendiera por el cuello y las mejillas de Draco, y eso le hizo sonreír. Draco frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

-Qué tonterías dices, Potter – masculló. Caminó hacia la mesa y apoyó ahí su mochila. Harry observó la forma de su cuerpo, sus piernas delgadas, su espalda estrecha. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco no iba a decir nada más, le siguió hasta la mesa.

-¿Practicamos los hechizos de Encantamientos? – preguntó.

-Vale.

Se pasaron un par de horas con Encantamientos, y después pasaron a practicar Transformaciones. No se detuvieron hasta que Harry pilló a Draco tratando de ocultar un bostezo con su mano y decidió que ya habían hecho bastante por una noche. Debía de ser muy tarde, pero Harry no quería volver a su cuarto. Estando con Draco, no tenía que fingir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo con su vida; era como si el resto del mundo se detuviera, o desapareciera. Nada más importaba. Dejaba de ser Harry Potter, el Niño que Sobrevivió, y pasaba a ser solo Harry.

Se pararon ante la puerta. Harry le había dado la mano a Draco en algún momento, y el chico no se había apartado. Ambos sabían que tenían que marcharse, pero ninguno daba el siguiente paso. Ninguno quería atravesar la puerta.

Harry miró al Slytherin. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando de puro agotamiento, pero había un brillo en ellos, como si estuviera deseando que Harry le dijera que no tenían por qué volver a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Harry apoyó su frente contra la de Draco y cerró los ojos.

-Es tarde – murmuró Draco. No se movió salvo para apoyar parte de su peso en la frente de Harry.

-Lo sé.

Los dedos largos y finos de Draco se entrelazaron en el pelo de su nuca, y los hombros de Harry se relajaron de nuevo. Levantó la barbilla del chico con su mano y juntó sus labios. Adoraba sentir la respiración cálida de Draco contra su boca y, Godric, los suspiros que Draco dejaba escapar eran intoxicantes. El ritmo relajado del beso le hizo temblar, y acarició la zona más baja de la espalda de Draco, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron para respirar, Draco hizo un intento débil de separarse de él, pero Harry no lo permitió.

-No te vayas – susurró, suplicante. Draco pareció debatirse consigo mismo, pero Harry sabía que era una batalla perdida. El chico parecía tener tan pocas ganas de marcharse como él.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

Una lástima, pensó Harry. Dormir con Draco parecía hacer que le llevase menos tiempo conciliar el sueño y, hasta entonces, no había tenido pesadillas cuando el Slytherin estaba a su lado. Si tan solo pudiera volver a pasar la noche con él en las mazmorras...

-Tengo una idea – dijo. Draco le dedicó una mirada escéptica, como si supiera que las ideas de Harry siempre eran alocadas, ilegales o extremadamente peligrosas. Él siguió hablando de todas formas –. Yo ya he dormido en tu cama, así que lo justo es que duermas tú en la mía. Podríamos volver juntos a la torre de Gryffindor, y mañana por la mañana te vas con la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie te vea.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter? Mañana tenemos clase. Habrá gente por todas partes –. Los ojos de Draco se habían abierto ligeramente al oír su idea, pero trató de nuevo de separarse de Harry. Él retrocedió un paso al instante, pero le dio la mano a Draco y la apretó un poco.

-Estoy seguro de que sabrás esquivarlos. Venga, Draco – trató de poner ojos de pena –. ¿Por favooor?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

-Hay mil cosas que podrían salir mal – empezó. Por su tono, sin embargo, parecía que ya se había rendido –. Si alguien nos descubre...

-No lo harán – dijo Harry, sonriendo también. Draco levantó una ceja.

-Vale. Pero no esperes que te devuelva pronto la capa. Pienso quedármela tanto tiempo como me apetezca.

Harry se rio en voz baja y le tendió su capa a Draco para que se cubriera con ella.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor sin cruzarse con nadie. Harry caminó de puntillas hasta su habitación y mantuvo la puerta abierta un momento para que Draco entrase tras él. Todos sus compañeros de habitación estaban dormidos, Ron murmurando algo en sueños y Neville respirando fuerte, tal y como solían hacerlo. Sacó dos pijamas del cajón y se metió en el baño, esperando a oír los pasos de Draco entrando tras él antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Ten, póntelo – le dijo al Slytherin. A continuación, se sacó la camiseta.

-¿Qué haces? – susurró Draco, destapándose la cabeza.

-¿Eh? –. Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca se habían visto desnudos. Draco probablemente no quería que la primera vez fuera así –. Ah. Esto... puedes girarte. En cuanto termine te dejo solo.

Se puso el pijama a toda prisa y, al salir del baño, se sentó en su cama con su varita y el mapa, dejando las cortinas abiertas. Draco tardó bastante en salir del baño y, cuando lo hizo, fue bajo la capa de invisibilidad, que dejó a los pies de la cama tras cerrar las cortinas.

- _Muffliato_ – susurró Harry, apuntando hacia ellas con la varita.

Abrió el Mapa del Merodeador, como hacía todas las noches. Draco, sentado frente a él y abrazando sus rodillas, no dijo nada mientras Harry inspeccionaba todo el castillo. Ya le había contado por qué lo hacía. Cuando terminó, dejó el mapa a un lado sin cerrarlo y leyó sus propios nombres. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro... y no tenían intención de hacerse daño, o de insultarse. Aquello aún le sorprendía de vez en cuando.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con que Draco también estaba observando sus nombres en el mapa. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante después, y Harry estiró un poco su pierna para que su pie rozase el del chico. Fue inocente, y tal vez un poco estúpido, pero a Harry no le importó. Necesitaba estar en contacto con Draco, era así de sencillo. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos a lo largo de los años, necesitaba saber que Draco estaba ahí de verdad.

El chico no se apartó y, durante unos momentos, simplemente se miraron, sus respiraciones lentas, sus párpados pesados. Harry trató de descifrar la expresión de Draco más allá de su cansancio. Le pareció ver deseo, y tal vez algo de confusión, pero, por encima de todo aquello, había tranquilidad. El chico estaba relajado.

Harry sonrió. Dejó sus gafas en la mesita a través de las cortinas y tiró de las mantas.

-Ven aquí – susurró.

Draco dudó un momento, pero después gateó hasta estar a su lado y se escurrió bajo las sábanas junto a él. Se tumbaron y, sin mediar palabra, el Slytherin le dio la espalda a Harry. Él pasó un brazo por encima se su cintura y apoyó una mejilla contra su pelo rubio.

Después de otro momento de silencio, Draco murmuró:

-Pon el despertador temprano. Quiero irme antes de que se levanten tus compañeros.

-Ya lo he hecho, no te preocupes.

Otro momento de silencio. Harry sintió que Draco tenía algo más que decir, pero, cuando las palabras no llegaron, decidió hablar él.

-¿Ya sabes qué quieres hacer durante la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? –. Se acercó más al cuerpo de Draco. Los pies de Draco estaban helados, por lo que los envolvió con los suyos para darle calor.

-Quiero volver al Londres muggle – contestó –. Me da igual lo que hagamos siempre y cuando comamos en un sitio mejor.

Harry asintió.

-Está bien.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí? – murmuró, acariciando la cintura de Draco por debajo de la camiseta del pijama.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta un armario de escobas para abrazarme?

Harry suspiró, y dedicó un momento a oler el pelo de Draco antes de contestarle.

-Todo el mundo me está hablando de lo que van a hacer cuando acaben Hogwarts. Incluso Ron y Hermione lo tienen todo planeado – explicó –. Y yo no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer. Necesitaba que alguien lo entendiera.

Draco movió el brazo de Harry hasta ponerlo contra su pecho, por encima del pijama, y se abrazó a él. Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

-Yo lo entiendo.

-Lo sé – murmuró él, moviendo un poco la mejilla para sentir el roce del cabello suave del chico contra su piel.

No volvieron a hablar. Draco no tardó en quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, aún aferrado a su brazo, y Harry se permitió relajarse. Normalmente habría observado el mapa durante otro rato, pero en aquel momento no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Tardó solo unos minutos en dormirse y, si soñó algo, no lo recordó.

\--

Draco se retorció entre sus brazos cuando sonó la alarma, y Harry, soltando un gruñido, metió una mano debajo de la almohada para apagar el despertador. Un momento después, Draco se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

-Me tengo que ir– dijo con la garganta seca. Tiró de la capa de invisibilidad, que seguía a los pies de la cama, y le crujieron un par de articulaciones.

-¿Y tu ropa? – preguntó Harry, sentándose también y estirándose.

-La desvanecí anoche para que apareciera sobre mi cama – gruñó.

-Buena idea – contestó él en medio de un bostezo.

-Pues claro, se me ha ocurrido a mí.

Se quedaron sentados un momento, mirándose, Draco con la capa en las manos y Harry aún sin sus gafas. El cuerpo de Draco estaba ligeramente girado, como si fuera a marcharse en cualquier momento, y, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave. Bueno, al menos había planeado que fuera suave, pero se encontró a sí mismo succionando el labio inferior del chico. La lengua de Draco buscó la suya, y él respondió al instante, tirando de la camiseta del chico para sentirlo más cerca de él.

-¡Harry! – gritó de repente una voz. Su corazón se salió de su pecho, pero se las arregló para arrancarle la capa a Draco de las manos y echársela sobre la cabeza –. ¡Lo he encontrado!

Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe y la cara de Ron apareció delante de la suya.

-¡Mira! – siguió diciendo, agitando un libro en el aire –. ¡Es la forma de restablecer la memoria de sus padres! ¡La he descubierto!

Harry podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Draco. Mierda, tenía que hacer que Ron se largase antes de que la oyera él también.

-No veo nada sin mis gafas – espetó –. Godric, Ron, déjame despejarme un poco antes de asaltarme.

Su amigo pareció dolido, pero ese era un precio que Harry estaba dispuesto a pagar. Cuando el pelirrojo musitó un "vale" algo ofendido y volvió a alejarse, Harry cerró las cortinas y reforzó su hechizo _Muffliato_ antes de hablarle a Draco.

-Lo siento – susurró, sabiendo que el Slytherin estaría cabreado con él –, tienes que irte.

-No me digas – masculló la voz del chico, aún invisible.

-Escucha, voy a salir ahí y distraerle, ¿vale? Te abriré la puerta y saldrás; nadie sabrá que has estado aquí.

Draco no contestó. Harry se puso las gafas y abrió una vez más las cortinas. Fingió que caminaba hacia el baño, pero se detuvo delante de la cama de Ron.

-Perdona por ser borde – dijo, tratando de aguzar el oído para saber si Draco estaba cruzando la habitación hacia la puerta de salida.

Ron se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto sí que es nuevo – fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva. Ron negó con la cabeza, aparentemente incrédulo.

-Tío, llevas todo el año comportándote como un elfo malhumorado. Siempre nos gruñes a todos, especialmente si te hablamos por las noches o por las mañanas. Sabemos que es porque la guerra te ha afectado, no te preocupes. Sabemos que lo mejor es dejarte en paz – dijo Ron, como si estuviera intentando enseñarle química a un niño de tres años –. Y sé que no tenía que haberte molestado, pero esto es muy importante para mí.

-¡Yo no gruño! – dijo él. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había gruñido aquella frase, y eso hizo que su cabreo aumentase.

Ron levantó las manos en son de paz.

-Te he dicho que lo entiendo. Todos lo entendemos. No pasa nada, ¿vale? Además, seguro que todo mejora cuando termine el curso y nos vayamos de Hogwarts. Este sitio nos trae malos recuerdos a todos.

Ron no podía haber dicho nada que le ayudase menos que eso. Harry sintió la tentación de seguir discutiendo con él, pero oyó un ruido apagado proveniente de la puerta y se contuvo. Sacar de allí a Draco era lo más importante.

-Eso no es cierto – contestó –. Ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer después de Hogwarts. No voy a ser un auror.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero...–. Ron dudó un momento, y luego asintió para sí–. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido. No quieres seguir luchando contra el mal, ¿no?–. La capacidad de Ron de entenderle a la perfección le sorprendió, a pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrado–. Pero... puedes venir con nosotros a Australia en verano. No te lo sugerí antes porque no me di cuenta, pero quiero que vengas, y seguro que Hermione también querrá, cuando se entere.

-No – respondió –. Es vuestro viaje en pareja, no estaría bien que...

-Venga, Harry, no digas tonterías. Siempre lo hacemos todo los tres juntos.

-¡Precisamente por eso no quiero ir! – estalló –. ¡Tengo que descubrir mi lugar en el mundo y no voy a poder hacerlo si siempre voy de vuestra mano!

Dio media vuelta y caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta de la habitación, dejándola abierta al salir. Descalzo y en pijama, bajó hasta la sala común desierta y se tiró en uno de los sofás. Poco después, oyó pasar a Draco y vio como se destapaba un momento para que el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abriera ante él.

Genial. Draco estaba enfadado y tenía su capa, y Ron estaría enfadado también y tenía la habitación. Y él estaba a solas en la sala común, no podía ir a ninguna parte antes de vestirse y su varita seguía debajo de su almohada.

No quería subir. No quería ver a Ron. Sabía que su amigo no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no se sentía capaz de hacer las paces tan pronto. Solo le quedaba una alternativa.

- _Accio_ varita – pronunció en voz alta, empleando toda su concentración en canalizar su magia a través de su propio ser. Nada ocurrió –. ¡ _Accio_ varita! – dijo más alto, cerrando los ojos y tratando de sentir la magia que fluía por su cuerpo. Llevaba tiempo sin emplear su magia sin su varita. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, pero no le gustaba presumir de ello ante sus compañeros, y, de todas formas, no había vuelto a necesitarlo desde que la guerra había terminado.

Le llevó un par de intentos, pero lo consiguió: su varita llegó flotando por el aire hasta donde estaba tumbado. La usó para conjurar su ropa del día anterior y su mochila. Se vistió allí mismo lo más rápido que pudo y levitó su pijama por las escaleras para dejarlo en alguna zona de su habitación, que, con su puntería, no sería su cama, seguro. A continuación, bajó al Gran Comedor.

Draco no fue a desayunar, y no le devolvió las miradas en clase. Ron tampoco le habló, e incluso Hermione estuvo rara con él. Por la tarde, Harry no pudo soportarlo más y escribió en su galeón:

"¿Nos vemos hoy?"

No hubo respuesta.

Tenía que hacer algo- no, _necesitaba_ hacer algo. Estaba harto de pelearse con Draco. Su primer instinto fue seguir al chico con el mapa, pero, sin la capa, no tenía muchas posibilidades de acorralarle. Se le ocurrió también conjurar la capa con su varita, pero eso solo habría empeorado las cosas.

Esa noche, a falta de un plan mejor y después de enviarle a Draco otros cinco mensajes a los que no contestó, decidió ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Tal vez Draco apareciera por allí, tal vez no. Pero tenía que intentarlo.


	39. Capítulo 38) Lo que somos

Draco no había planeado ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. De verdad. No tenía pensado ir.

Al menos, no hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana y se dio cuenta de que no iba a quedarse dormido.

A la mierda.

Se cubrió con la capa de Harry sin molestarse en quitarse el pijama ni en calzarse, y recorrió todo el castillo en calcetines, subiendo pisos y más pisos y sintiendo la piedra fría en las plantas de sus pies. Todo estaba completamente desierto, salvo por un grupo de fantasmas que estaban charlando tranquilamente y a los que se aseguró de evitar.

Llegó al séptimo piso y se paró delante del tapiz. Se destapó la cabeza y pasó por delante de él tres veces, pensando: "quiero encontrarme con Harry Potter." La puerta apareció, y Draco caminó hacia ella sabiendo que había dos posibilidades. La primera era que Harry estuviera dormido en su cuarto o no quisiera ver a Draco, con lo cual él pasaría la noche solo en aquella sala preguntándose por qué había ido allí en primer lugar. La segunda era que Harry siguiera despierto y estuviera mirando el mapa y, al ver el nombre de Draco en el pasillo, hubiera salido de la cama para encontrarse allí con él.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había una tercera opción que no había considerado.

Harry estaba allí.

Draco tenía la cabeza al descubierto, pero poco importaba, ya que el Gryffindor estaba profundamente dormido en la misma cama en la que se habían acostado por primera vez. Estaba tumbado sobre las mantas rojas, vestido aún con la túnica del uniforme y con las gafas puestas, lo que apuntaba a que no había planeado quedarse dormido. El Mapa del Merodeador estaba abierto en la cama a su lado, tapando uno de sus brazos; debía de haber estado leyéndolo. La radio muggle estaba sonando a un volumen muy bajo; desde la puerta, apenas se oía la música.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. Ver a Harry tirado en la cama de aquella manera le hizo recordar otra ocasión en que el Gryffindor había estado inconsciente; una en la que Draco le había creído muerto.

La decisión más inteligente habría sido largarse de allí, devolverle la capa a Harry en otro momento y no volver a quedar con él nunca más. Pero Draco no podía irse. No sin antes comprobar que Harry estaba respirando, que su corazón seguía latiendo. Si conseguía no hacer ningún ruido, el chico no sabría que Draco había estado allí, y él podría volver a su cuarto y dormir en su cama sabiendo que Harry no estaba muerto en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Dio un par de pasos, despacio, y dejó la capa en el suelo antes de inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Harry, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo con su propia sombra. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y el ceño fruncido. Sus piernas estaban dobladas, y su pelo normalmente revuelto apuntaba a todas las direcciones posibles. Su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando despacio con cada una de sus respiraciones, y Draco cerró los ojos un momento, aliviado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos un momento después, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se vio atrapado por la inocencia de la imagen que tenía ante él. La tranquilidad con la que Harry estaba durmiendo era cautivadora, y hacía que resultase muy difícil creer que el chico había luchado en una guerra. Que había vivido tanto dolor, que había visto tanta muerte. Algo dentro de Draco se ablandó, y se encontró con que era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

 _How I wish,_ _How I wish you were here._ _We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,_ _Year after year,_ _Running over the same old ground._ _What have we found?_ _The same old fears._ _Wish you were here._

El ritmo de la música que estaba sonando en la radio era adormecedor, la letra melancólica, lenta, y Draco sintió una necesidad imperiosa de tumbarse al lado de Harry y quedarse dormido a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, tenía que volver a su cuarto. Subir allí había sido una idea pésima. Consiguió retroceder un par de pasos de espaldas, y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Harry, aún dormido, hizo un sonido extraño mientras su expresión se encogía y su cuerpo se movía ligeramente. Lo primero que pensó Draco fue que aquello había sido un gemido de placer, pero entonces vio la forma en la que las piernas de Harry se acercaban a su cuerpo, en la que su postura se encogía y su respiración se entrecortaba. Y, cuando el sonido se repitió, Draco no pudo soportar ver a Harry sufrir ni un segundo más.

-¿Harry? – susurró –. Harry, despierta – volvió a intentarlo elevando la voz. Pero el chico no se despertó.

-N...no... – murmuró en sueños, volviendo a moverse.

Mierda, Draco no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. La música seguía sonando, y se acercó a apagar la radio ahora que sabía cómo hacerlo. Eso no pareció calmar a Harry.

Tendría que haberse largado de allí; no, tendría que no haber subido en primer lugar. Ahora no podía dejar solo al Gryffindor, porque, aunque lo hiciera, no habría forma humana o mágica de que se quedase dormido sabiendo que el chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Harry, despierta – volvió a intentarlo, inclinándose sobre él y sacudiendo su hombro. Harry hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, y sus gafas, ya descolocadas, cayeron sobre la cama.

-¡No! – gritó el chico, aún dormido –. ¡¡No!! ¡Sirius!

Su tono de voz desesperado, desgarrador, hizo que a Draco se le rompiera el corazón. Sacudió de nuevo al chico y, al ver que no servía de nada, lo mandó todo a la mierda y se subió a la cama. Se sentó encima de Harry y sujetó su cara entre sus manos.

-¡HARRY!

-¡Sirius, no! N-no me dejes... – musitó el chico. Se movió bajo el peso de Draco y, un momento después, abrió los ojos y gritó.

El berrido fue seguido de un jadeo y sus ojos entreabiertos volaron hacia Draco, perdidos, como si estuvieran tratando de enfocarlo. Las manos de Draco seguían en las mejillas del Gryffindor, y pensó en apartarlas, pero se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus caras estuvieron a unos centímetros.

-Harry, shhh, soy yo. Era una pesadilla. Estás a salvo – susurró lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Harry, aún medio dormido y con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó una de sus manos y acarició la de Draco donde descansaba sobre su mejilla.

-Draco – susurró.

-Sí – contestó él, sin saber qué más decir.

-Estás aquí.

Harry se irguió, arrastrando a Draco hacia atrás hasta que los dos estuvieron sentados en la cama, él sobre las piernas del Gryffindor y entre sus brazos. Harry olió su pelo y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla – explicó. Sentía la necesidad de justificar su presencia allí, aunque aquello no servía realmente de excusa.

-Lo sé – musitó Harry, atrayendo a Draco hacia él para abrazarle con más fuerza.

-Estabas gritando el nombre de tu padrino – añadió.

-Estaba soñando con el momento en que le vi morir –. Harry había enterrado su cara en el pelo de Draco, y sus palabras hicieron que Draco sintiera un cosquilleo cerca de su oreja. Sus brazos se cerraron automáticamente en torno a la espalda de Harry. Ni siquiera recordaba haber abrazado al chico en primer lugar, pero, en aquel momento, Draco tenía muy claro que no quería soltarse nunca. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no podía pensar en ningún motivo para no quedarse entre los brazos de Harry para siempre, embriagándose con su olor, sintiendo su corazón latir contra su pecho.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, Harry volvió a hablar, aún contra el cuello de Draco.

-Estabas enfadado conmigo.

-No – respondió más rápido de lo que había pretendido.

-Llevas todo el día ignorando mis mensajes –. Harry se separó del abrazo para poder mirarle a los ojos, y Draco pudo ver el dolor en su mirada. ¿Cuántas veces a lo largo de su vida había hecho daño a Harry, o lo había intentado? Ahora, la idea le parecía repulsiva.

-Weasley no nos pilló por poco – susurró, deseando ser capaz de decir las palabras correctas, ser la persona que Harry necesitaba que fuese. Pero él solo era Draco, y eso nunca iba a ser suficiente.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hizo, ¿no? Podemos tener más cuidado a partir de ahora.

Algo dentro de Draco tembló en una mezcla de miedo y emoción.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo hacer esto conmigo? – preguntó antes de poder contenerse. Sonó débil, y su padre probablemente le habría castigado por comportarse así, pero a Draco no le importó. Estaba entre los brazos de Harry y confiaba en él. Y le quería. Salazar, cuánto le quería.

-Claro – contestó Harry. Apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Draco, y luego puso ambas manos en sus muslos y lo acomodó sobre su regazo. Draco cambió el peso de su cuerpo y se acercó un poco más al Gryffindor para no hacerle daño en las piernas. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento.

-¿Y qué es lo que estamos haciendo? – musitó. Le daba miedo oír la respuesta, y su voz se volvió apenas audible –. ¿Qué somos?

Las comisuras de los labios de Harry se movieron muy ligeramente hacia arriba en una sonrisa serena.

-No lo sé – admitió –. En mi mente somos novios, pero no sé si eso es lo que quieres.

Draco estaba bastante seguro de que sus pulmones habían olvidado cómo hacer su trabajo. _Novios_. Hizo una lista mental de todo lo que Harry y él habían sido: rivales, enemigos, conocidos, amigos... novios. Sí, parecía el paso más razonable en su relación. Si tan solo fuera así de fácil...

-No podemos ser novios – contestó, frunciendo el ceño. Le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras; lo único que quería era decir que sí, confesarle a Harry lo mucho que le quería. Pero no podía hacerlo –. Yo soy Draco Malfoy y tú eres Harry Potter.

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo Harry. Su sonrisa desapareció, y el corazón de Draco se encogió ante su ausencia.

-Si saliera a la luz, todos creerían que te he dado una poción de amor, o que te estoy manipulando de alguna forma. En el mejor de los casos te tomarían por loco y te desacreditarían por estar con alguien como yo.

Harry suspiró despacio, y Draco dio por hecho que la conversación había terminado, y que acababa de tirar por la borda su última oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero, cuando trató de bajarse del regazo de Harry, el chico sujetó sus muslos con más fuerza y no lo permitió.

-Me han desacreditado en más ocasiones, Draco. Puedo con ello. Sinceramente, me da igual lo que piense de mí todo el maldito mundo mágico. Llevo años siendo quien todo el mundo quería que fuera. Quien necesitaban que fuera. Pero ahora nadie me necesita, y pienso hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-¿Y te da la gana de salir conmigo? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

El Gryffindor soltó una carcajada suave y acarició el mentón de Draco. Sus ojos descendieron hasta los labios de Draco cuando murmuró su respuesta:

-Sí.

Antes de poder procesar ningún pensamiento, Draco estaba perdiéndose en los labios de Harry, en su olor, en el tacto de su pelo. Las manos de Harry acariciaron su espalda por debajo de su pijama, subiendo y bajando despacio de sus omóplatos a su cintura, y Draco suspiró en el beso, permitiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, olvidar quién era, y a quién amaba, y todos los motivos por los que debería haberse mantenido alejado de Harry.


	40. Capítulo 39) Ranas de chocolate

Harry fue a desayunar al día siguiente sintiéndose cansado, pero contento. Draco y él habían pasado la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, y dormir con el chico entre sus brazos había sido tan cómodo, tan simplemente _correcto_ , que Harry llevaba toda la mañana siendo incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Ron estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando llegó, zampándose dos tostadas y un vaso de zumo de forma simultánea. El resto de sus compañeros aún no habían llegado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó, olvidando, al parecer, que llevaban sin hablarse desde su pelea del día anterior –. No estabas en la habitación cuando me levanté.

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de su amigo. No merecía la pena permanecer enfadado con él si el chico estaba dispuesto a hablarle.

-Estaba dando un paseo matutino – contestó sin más. Mentir se había convertido en un acto reflejo para él a lo largo de los años, y ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza decir la verdad.

Hermione bajó poco después, acompañada por Neville. Estaban cuchicheando entre ellos, y se quedaron un momento de pie, terminando su conversación antes de sentarse al lado de Ron y de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a su amiga.

-Nada – contestó ella sin mirarle, sirviéndose un poco de pudding –. Estábamos hablando de Herbología.

No fue una respuesta muy convincente, ya que Hermione había dejado Herbología, pero Harry decidió no insistir. Al fin y al cabo, él no era el único con derecho a guardar secretos.

Llegó el correo, y, como de costumbre, Pigwidgeon dejó sobre el plato de Ron una bolsita llena de dulces. Hermione puso mala cara cuando su novio empezó a comerlos nada más terminar su desayuno, pero no dijo nada. Acababa de salir la nueva colección de cartas de las ranas de chocolate, y Ron estaba abriendo una tras otra, emocionado. Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, Ron soltó una exclamación y agitó una carta delante de las caras de Hermione y Harry.

-¡Mirad, Harry sale en las nuevas cartas! – exclamó. Sobresaltado, Harry se la quitó de la mano para poder verla. Su nombre y su fotografía estaban ahí, efectivamente, y el Harry de la imagen estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco y frunciendo los labios. Él puso mala cara también y le dio la vuelta a la carta.

-¡Qué envidia! ¡Ojalá yo también tenga mi propia carta! ¿Os imagináis? "Ronald Weasley, compañero de aventuras de Harry Potter, héroe de guerra..." hmmm, ¿qué más creéis que dirían de mí?

-Te recuerdo que pondría "Ronald _Bilius_ Weasley" – apuntó Hermione. Eso hizo que Ron soltase un gruñido –. ¿Y su propia carta? ¿No es ilegal hacer eso sin tener el consentimiento de Harry?

-¿Por qué iba a ser ilegal?

Harry solo estaba escuchando a medias. Estaba ocupado leyendo una y otra vez la parte trasera de su propia carta.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _También conocido como "el Niño que Sobrevivió", es la única persona que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. Con solo quince años se convirtió en campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es famoso, sobre todo, por haber derrotado a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado durante la Batalla de Hogwarts el 2 de mayo de 1998._

Se la tendió a Ron sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Él no quería la fama. No quería la atención. Y definitivamente no quería a las hordas de chicas que ya se habían cansado de acosarle, pero con las que tendría que volver lidiar por culpa de aquellas estúpidas cartas.

-Te la puedes quedar si quieres – dijo Ron –. Ya conseguiré otra.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Quémala – dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio. Ron pareció asombrado por un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

-Ese es nuestro Harry – se rio Hermione, revolviéndole el pelo.

\--

Llevaban un par de horas en la biblioteca cuando Ron soltó un gruñido y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus pergaminos de Encantamientos.

-Mañana vamos a entrenar toda la tarde – murmuró Harry, tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-Menos mal. Voy a necesitar unas cuantas horas de Quidditch para que mi cerebro se recupere de todo este esfuerzo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios. Cuando Ron volvió a erguirse, ella se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y él se puso colorado.

Ver a sus dos mejores amigos actuar como una pareja le hizo pensar en Draco. Había descubierto que trabajar con él era mucho más fácil que hacerlo con Ron y Hermione; sus dos amigos no paraban de discutir sobre si debían descansar o seguir estudiando, pero Draco y él parecían estar sincronizados. Trabajaban durante periodos de media o una hora, descansaban a la vez durante unos minutos y luego volvían a concentrarse. Era fácil y cómodo, y Harry se encontró con que lo echaba de menos.

\--

El domingo, justo antes del entrenamiento, Ron entró en el vestuario emocionado y le contó a Harry que Hermione y él también tenían sus propias cartas en las ranas de chocolate. El resto de miembros del equipo de Gryffindor le felicitaron, pero Harry no tardó en poner orden al alboroto que se había formado.

-Tenemos que concentrarnos, chicos. Y chicas – añadió –. Si ganamos a Hufflepuff dentro de dos semanas, estaremos a un partido contra Slytherin de la victoria.

Todo el mundo pareció tomarse en serio sus palabras; el entrenamiento de esa tarde fue muy productivo, y, salvo por el hecho de que una _bludger_ casi derriba a Billy de su escoba, Harry no tuvo ningún motivo para reñir a los jugadores.

\--

Draco ya estaba allí cuando Harry entró en la Sala de los Menesteres esa noche. En un segundo se estaban besando, sin molestarse siquiera en saludarse.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? – le preguntó Harry cuando sus labios se separaron, apoyando su frente contra la de Draco.

-Soportar a Pansy hablando de su novio y estudiar – murmuró Draco.

-Yo he tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Lo sé.

Harry se separó un poco del chico y levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta. En respuesta, Draco señaló con la cabeza la capa de invisibilidad, que estaba en ese momento doblada sobre la mesa. Harry había decidido dejársela a Draco unos días más, ya que al Slytherin parecía gustarle tanto. Tal vez así evitaría más incidentes con el imbécil de Jadir.

-¿Has usado mi propia capa para espiarme mientras entrenaba? – preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Pues sí. ¿Algún problema? – repuso el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Ninguno –. Sonrió también con malicia –. ¿Estaba sexy sobre la escoba?

Draco se puso rojo y le dio un empujón a Harry en el pecho.

-Estúpido – masculló.

-Idiota – contraatacó él, despeinando a Draco con una mano. El Slytherin hinchó el pecho como si estuviera profundamente ofendido.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Potter!

Empezaron a forcejear, y Harry no tardó en atrapar a Draco entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Se inclinó para darle un beso, y el cuerpo de Draco respondió al instante encorvándose contra el de él.

-Ugh, te odio – se quejó el chico muy cerca de sus labios. Sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas, y Harry le dio un beso suave en el pómulo sin soltar sus manos donde las tenía sujetas contra la pared.

-Te encanto y lo sabes – contestó.

-En tus sueños, Potter.

Harry volvió a besarle. Draco gimió ligeramente y profundizó el beso cuando Harry soltó sus manos y acarició su cintura, bajando hacia sus nalgas mientras mecía su cuerpo ligeramente contra el del chico.

Draco aprovechó que Harry había soltado sus brazos para pasar las manos por su pecho, y Harry, temblando, separó sus bocas para dejar un rastro de besos húmedos por su mandíbula y su cuello. Succionó y mordió con suavidad la piel cálida de Draco, y el chico suspiró muy cerca de su oreja. Al notar un tirón dentro de sus pantalones, Harry se arrepintió de haberse puesto vaqueros en lugar de una túnica.

Draco entrelazó sus dedos en los mechones de Harry y dio un ligero tirón, y él se separó del cuello del chico al instante, pensando que, tal vez, Draco se estaba sintiendo atrapado de nuevo. Pero, al analizar su expresión facial, solo se encontró con mejillas sonrosadas, labios enrojecidos y ojos entrecerrados. Apenas había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de lo que aquella imagen le hacía sentir cuando Draco atacó su cuello, su boca abierta y húmeda contra la piel sensible bajo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Harry se estremeció y atrajo al chico hacia sí de forma involuntaria, murmurando su nombre. Seguía sorprendiéndole que se pudiera sentir tanto placer con un simple beso en el cuello, y movió hacia delante sus caderas mientras revelaba más su cuello para que el chico siguiera lamiendo y succionando. La fricción los hizo suspirar a ambos a la vez, y la respiración de Draco rozó su piel húmeda y envió otra corriente de placer hacia el centro de su cuerpo.

No podía dejar de moverse contra Draco una y otra vez, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control de sus propias manos. Quería acariciar a Draco por todas partes, quitarle la túnica, sentir su piel caliente bajo su tacto. Quería saber cómo se sentiría el vientre de Draco bajo sus dedos. Sus pezones, sus muslos, su espalda. Pero no podía simplemente desnudarlo. Estaba bastante seguro de que Draco tenía más que esconder que unos simples cortes en su muñeca.

Así que, en lugar de hacer lo que más deseaba, se conformó con pasar una mano por la entrepierna del chico, por encima de la ropa. Estaba tan duro como él mismo se sentía.

-Harry... – suspiró Draco. Su mano voló también hacia la zona interior de sus muslos, subiendo hasta rozar la erección de Harry. Eso le hizo gemir a él.

Draco, que se estaba meciendo también contra él, comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón. Sus miradas se encontraron. Harry tenía muy claro lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo en aquel momento, y, al sentir la vacilación en el rostro y los movimientos de Draco, asintió, dándole vía libre para seguir desnudándolo. Mientras el chico terminaba de desabrochar sus pantalones y los bajaba, Harry se entretuvo acariciando su mejilla con una mano y el bulto de su entrepierna con la otra.

Cuando su propia erección quedó libre y Draco volvió a detenerse, Harry no pudo soportar más la espera y soltó un gruñido desesperado, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Hazlo – susurró, apenas capaz de controlar su propia voz. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que Draco tenía planeado, pero le daba igual.

Los dedos de Draco rodearon su erección, y Harry observó con los ojos entrecerrados la forma en la que Draco se quedaba mirando su propia mano, fascinado, como si masturbar a Harry fuese para él un sueño hecho realidad. Draco se puso ligeramente rojo al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba mirando, y él se inclinó hacia delante para decirle, con un beso, que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Que aquello le estaba encantando. Dejó que su lengua recorriera los labios de Draco y suspiró despacio, de manera sonora, sin contemplaciones. El sonido desesperado que manó de la garganta de Draco le hizo temblar. El chico encorvó la espalda para acercarse más a él, y sus nudillos se rozaron mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro.

Se separaron para respirar, y Harry iba a inclinarse hacia delante y atacar de nuevo el cuello de Draco cuando el chico se escurrió de entre sus brazos y se puso de rodillas delante de Harry. Antes de que él pudiera procesar ni un solo pensamiento coherente, Draco pasó sus labios por la punta de su erección. A estos los siguió su lengua, húmeda y caliente.

\- _Draco_ – gimió Harry, moviendo su cadera hacia delante sin poder evitarlo; el placer le hizo perder el equilibrio y estiró los brazos para apoyarse contra la pared.

El nombre de Draco partió de sus labios una y otra vez, con cada jadeo, mientras movía su cuerpo hacia la boca del chico. La cabeza de Draco se apoyó contra la pared, y sus labios rodearon los primeros centímetros del pene de Harry, su lengua acariciando su glande en movimientos circulares.

Cuando Draco levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, Harry no pudo evitar temblar de deseo. El pelo del chico estaba alborotado, sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí, y, aunque su boca estaba cerrada alrededor del pene de Harry, su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando con pesadez. Su mano se movió hasta la cabeza de Draco, donde se cerró en un puño agarrando su pelo. Empezó a guiar los movimientos del chico a la vez que establecía un ritmo cada vez más rápido, incapaz de procesar ningún pensamiento racional salvo el hecho de que tenía que avisar a Draco de que estaba a punto de correrse.

-Draco – articuló como pudo, en medio de los suspiros que se estaban escapando de entre sus labios –. Draco, tienes que apartarte, _ah_...

El resto de la frase se perdió entre jadeos, porque Draco había empezado a masturbar la base de su pene mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando los primeros centímetros. Harry gimió sin poder evitarlo, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo hacía temblar sus rodillas.

Cuando pudo dejar de mover la cadera, se dio cuenta de que la boca de Draco había desaparecido. Una mirada hacia abajo le permitió comprobar que el chico se había apartado en el último momento; el cuello de su uniforme estaba impregnado de semen. Draco apoyó su frente en la cadera de Harry, y él, durante un momento, no pudo hacer nada salvo tratar de mantener el equilibrio y recuperar la respiración. Después, aferrándose aún al cabello rubio del Slytherin, se dejó caer a su lado de rodillas.

Draco le miró a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, su pelo completamente revuelto, sus pupilas dilatadas. La túnica apenas escondía el bulto que había entre sus piernas. Harry gateó hasta estar prácticamente encima del chico, que se inclinó sobre la pared, y empezó a besar su cuello una vez más mientras su mano buscaba a tientas el final de su túnica para colarse por debajo. Cuando, por fin, apartó la ropa interior de Draco y rodeó su erección con su mano, el chico tembló de placer entre sus brazos y se relajó más contra la pared.

\- _Harry_...

El suspiro casi desesperado fue acompañado de una mano perdiéndose en su pelo. Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer para darle más placer a Draco, así que repitió lo que le había hecho temblar a él; pasó su lengua por debajo de la oreja del chico y descendió hasta la curva de su hombro, donde succionó la piel caliente y pálida hasta dejarla enrojecida. En un impulso, pegó sus dientes contra la misma zona y la mordió con suma suavidad, atento a la reacción de Draco. El gemido con el que fue recompensado resonó por toda la habitación, y, al tiempo, el cuerpo de Draco tembló, su cadera moviéndose más rápido contra la mano de Harry. Una corriente de excitación cosquilleó en su estómago, y movió su puño con más fuerza.

-¿Necesitas que pare? – preguntó contra el hombro de Draco, besando la marca que sus dientes habían dejado. Tenía que asegurarse de que el chico lo estaba disfrutando.

\- _No_ –. La voz de Draco tembló como lo estaba haciendo todo su cuerpo –. Vuelve a hacer eso.

Harry, sin preámbulos, cubrió la piel de Draco con sus dientes de nuevo y apretó despacio, deleitándose en la forma en la que el chico se retorció de placer bajo su cuerpo. Los sonidos que estaban partiendo de sus labios eran excitantes, y saber que él los estaba causando con sus labios y su mano... mierda, Harry podría haberse puesto duro de nuevo solo con eso en un par de minutos, pero Draco, en ese momento, se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros y se movió de forma errática hacia su puño mientras se corría, murmurando el nombre de Harry muy cerca de su oreja. A los pocos segundos, se quedó completamente quieto entre sus brazos, y Harry se dejó caer sobre él de mala manera, exhausto.

Se quedaron en el suelo un tiempo, Draco abrazado a Harry como si él fuera el único soporte que le impedía desplomarse completamente en el suelo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que Harry podía sentir la respiración de Draco en el lóbulo de su oreja, y, por un momento, le resultó imposible distinguir los latidos de sus corazones.

Cuando pudo moverse de nuevo, Harry acarició la mandíbula de Draco con sus labios en un beso suave. Se separó un poco para poder ver la cara de Draco. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y rozó una de ellas con las yemas de sus dedos, bajando poco a poco por su cuello hasta cubrir con su mano la marca de sus dientes. Draco abrió los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y, cuando Harry se humedeció los labios de forma involuntaria, sus ojos grises descendieron para observar el movimiento con expresión hambrienta.

-Mierda, quiero besarte.

Al oír eso, Harry se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los de Draco, pero el chico se puso a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su túnica hasta encontrar su varita. Apuntó a su propia boca, susurrando un hechizo que Harry había visto usar a Ron para lavarse los dientes. A continuación, lanzó la varita al suelo y agarró el cuello del jersey de Harry, tirando de él para besarle. Harry, por supuesto, cumplió encantado con aquella exigencia, acunando la nuca del chico con su mano y buscando con su lengua los lugares más recónditos de la boca que tanto placer acababa de darle.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, Harry sonrió de lado y dijo, con tono burlón:

-¿Sigues manteniendo eso de que me odias?

-Mmhm – afirmó Draco, inclinándose para volver a juntar sus labios. Harry se rio contra su boca.

-Yo también a ti – contestó. Se separó del chico y se puso de pie, subiéndose el pantalón en el proceso.

-Estúpido.

-Idiota.

Decidieron no dormir juntos esa noche; al fin y al cabo, era lunes al día siguiente, y no podían arriesgarse a volver a sus respectivas habitaciones una mañana en la que todo el mundo madrugaba.

\--

Al día siguiente, a Harry le resultó más difícil de lo habitual fingir que Draco no existía durante las clases. Hasta entonces, habían hecho un muy buen trabajo ignorándose mutuamente; McGonagall incluso había felicitado a Harry hacía poco tiempo por haber dejado atrás sus años de enemistad con el Slytherin. Ron y Hermione hablaban de él de vez en cuando, pero Harry se aseguraba de mantener una expresión neutral cuando ocurría, y cambiaba de tema tan rápido como era posible.

Claro que no era lo mismo ocultar una amistad que una relación amorosa. Por algún extraño motivo, ese día sintió la necesidad de dibujar corazoncitos en los márgenes de sus pergaminos. Eso era raro en él; no lo había hecho con Cho ni con Ginny. Tal vez se debía a que, en aquella época, estaba demasiado preocupado tratando de sobrevivir a los ataques de Voldemort, o tal vez Draco hubiera despertado en él algo que no sabía que tenía. Eso explicaría también por qué su relación fluía de una forma tan natural, frente a lo raro que le había resultado todo con las chicas. ¿Sería porque entendía mejor a Draco que a la mayor parte de la gente?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había pasado toda la hora de Encantamientos sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que Flitwick había dicho.

-Harry, hoy estás en otro mundo – comentó Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida –. Pensaba que habías superado tus días de no prestar atención. No como otros – añadió con tono de reproche, mirando a Ron.

-¡Eh, que yo atiendo! – se quejó el chico.

-Ya, cuando yo te doy un codazo cada cinco minutos. En cuanto me despisto estás pensando en las musarañas.

-¿Musarañas? – repitió Ron, encogiéndose un poco ante la palabra. Hermione suspiró con exasperación.

-No tienen nada que ver con las arañas, Ron.

Por un momento, creyó que la conversación se había desviado del tema y que Hermione le dejaría en paz, pero su amiga, por desgracia para él, insistió.

-¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando, Harry?

Ron paró de quejarse y le dedicó también una mirada de preocupación.

-La guerra ya ha terminado, chicos – contestó por inercia –. Uno puede estar distraído sin que sea un augurio de muerte y destrucción.

Por sus expresiones faciales, sus amigos se sintieron culpables al oír aquello. Harry no quería hacerles sentir mal, pero Draco y él habían acordado salir en completo secreto, y ¿qué otra forma tenía de evitar que Hermione y Ron sospechasen nada? Bueno, aparte de dejar de distraerse en clase, claro estaba.

-Escucha, Harry – empezó Hermione un momento después –, ya sabemos que la guerra ha terminado. Pero también sabemos que te está costando superarlo, y no deberías callarte este tipo de cosas. Sabes que tienes amigos dispuestos a escucharte.

-Sí, tío – intervino Ron –, últimamente pareces estar mejor, pero sigues teniendo recaídas y estamos un poco preocupados.

La forma en que sus amigos le hablaron hizo que quisiera contárselo todo, como siempre acababa haciendo. Pero no podía hacerlo. El secreto no solo le pertenecía a él.

Aún así, decidió sacar un tema que llevaba tiempo queriendo discutir con ellos.

-Tenéis razón – contestó, empezando a bajar un nuevo tramo de escaleras –. Hoy estaba pensando en Malfoy durante las clases.

-Oh, no – fue la respuesta automática de Ron –. No estarás sospechando nada raro de él otra vez, ¿verdad? Pasamos por esto todos los años.

-No todos los años – se defendió él –, y no, no sospecho nada. Nada malo, al menos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hermione.

-Hay un motivo por el que le defendí en su juicio el verano pasado – dijo –. Cuando estábamos en sexto, creía que Malfoy era malo. Creía que era un mortífago. Pero luego descubrí que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho obligado, bajo amenazas. Por eso intervine para que no le encarcelasen.

-¿Por eso no le dejaste morir en la Sala de los Menesteres? – inquirió Ron, sonando un poco incómodo con aquel tema de conversación.

-No – admitió Harry –. No habría dejado morir a nadie, bueno o malo. El caso es que aunque ha hecho cosas horribles, ha cambiado. Ahora que la guerra ha terminado, ni siquiera se acerca a nosotros. No nos insulta. Eso tiene que significar que es mejor persona que antes.

-O tal vez no nos hace nada porque sabe que le meterían en Azkaban de una patada en el culo – contradijo Ron mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor.

-No – espetó él, incapaz de no defender a Draco –, no es así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – intervino Hermione –. No has hablado con él desde el juicio. Ni siquiera os hablasteis cuando estuvimos en casa de Andrómeda.

-Cierto – mintió con facilidad –. Pero vi cómo miraba a Teddy. Os puedo asegurar que nadie que solo tenga maldad dentro de su ser podría mirar a un bebé como Draco miraba a Teddy.

-Pf, lo que digas, Harry – concluyó Ron, sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor y sirviéndose un montón de pollo y algo de arroz en salsa en su plato.

Hermione, por otra parte, parecía interesada en seguir hablando del tema.

-No sé si lo que dices es cierto, Harry, pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti por haber madurado tanto con respecto a Malfoy.

Se encogió de hombros, empezando a servirse la comida.

-La guerra nos hace madurar a todos.


	41. Capítulo 40) Teddy

Draco estaba desayunando ese lunes pensando en Harry cuando un búho que no reconoció dejó un paquete delante de su plato. Pansy y Blaise levantaron la vista con curiosidad, y él le pagó al ave cinco _knuts_ para que se fuera, procediendo a abrir el envoltorio.

En una nota breve, su madre le deseaba suerte con los últimos meses de clase. Debajo de esta, la tela estaba llena de dulces.

-Qué mono, Draco. Recibiendo chucherías de tu madre como cuando éramos pequeños – se rio Pansy, que se había inclinado hacia él para leer también la nota.

-Cállate – espetó, guardando el saquito en el bolsillo de su túnica, al lado de su varita.

Se pasó las clases del día lanzando miradas furtivas a la mata de pelo negro y despeinado que se movía al frente de la clase, sin poder creerse aún que Harry y él estuvieran juntos de verdad, y que no fuera todo un sueño. Actuar como si no se dieran cuenta de la existencia del otro era más difícil que nunca, y Blaise tuvo que llamarle la atención varias veces porque no estaba apuntando lo que el profesor estaba dictando.

Por la tarde, se sentó con sus dos amigos en la sala común, cerca de la chimenea, y escuchó a Pansy hablar sobre la técnica que Fitzroy estaba perfeccionando para el partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor. Sacó de su bolsillo un par de ranas de chocolate y le tendió una a Blaise, sin molestarse siquiera en ofrecerle una a Pansy. La chica, por algún motivo que Draco era incapaz de comprender, odiaba el chocolate.

Sacó la carta de dentro del envoltorio, y no se atragantó por poco. Porque la cara que le estaba devolviendo la mirada era, ni más ni menos, la de Harry. Sus ojos brillaban tras sus gafas, y su pelo, pese al tamaño de la imagen, parecía casi tan suave como el del Harry real. Y su _sonrisa_. Era exactamente la misma sonrisa pícara que Harry le dedicaba cuando estaba a punto de hacer una broma que sabía que le sacaría a Draco una carcajada. La misma en la que Draco había empezado a pensar inconscientemente como _suya_ , a pesar de que sabía que Harry probablemente se la dedicaba a todos sus amigos.

Justo antes de desaparecer, el Harry de la imagen le guiñó un ojo.

-Eh, qué raro – comentó Blaise, observando la carta con el ceño fruncido –. A mí me han tocado ya un par de cartas de Potter y siempre está poniendo mala cara.

Draco se entretuvo leyendo la parte trasera del coleccionable para que sus amigos no notasen que sus mejillas se habían colorado. Pansy, que se había visto interrumpida en medio de su monólogo, bufó y dijo con mal tono:

-Quémala.

Lo último que quería Draco era quemar aquella carta. Quería atesorarla, guardarla bajo su almohada para ver al chico por las noches si se dignaba a aparecer en ella. También se le pasó por la cabeza usarla para meterse con el Gryffindor, que, seguro, odiaría tener su propia carta al igual que odiaba ser famoso. Pero ¿quemarla? Aquello habría sido un desperdicio.

Se esforzó por poner cara de asco y trató de inventarse una excusa para no lanzar aquel pequeño trozo de cartón a la chimenea.

-Hay formas más originales de deshacerse de ella – repuso, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

Pansy le dedicó una mirada sospechosa, pero debió de decidir que no merecía la pena seguir hablando de ello. La experiencia había enseñado a toda la casa de Slytherin a no hablar de Harry delante de Draco si no querían pasarse las siguientes tres horas oyendo sus quejas sobre el Gryffindor, y, aunque llevaba todo el año sin hacerlo, sus amigos parecían no haber perdido la costumbre.

"¿Nos vemos hoy?" preguntó Harry a través del galeón poco antes de la cena. A pesar de que llevaban meses viéndose a escondidas, el corazón de Draco dio un irritante salto de emoción.

"Sí."

\--

Mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado, Harry sacó de su mochila un álbum de aspecto gastado y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-El primer cumpleaños de Teddy es a finales de este mes – explicó –, y, como no tengo ni idea de qué se le regala a un niño de un año e imagino que tú tampoco, se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea revisar las fotos de cuando yo era pequeño para ver qué cosas tenía.

-Espera – interrumpió él –. ¿Quieres que le hagamos un regalo los dos juntos?

-Supongo –. Harry se encogió de hombros, como si aquel fuera un detalle menor.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que a mi madre y a mi tía les va a parecer raro?

-Pensé que les gustaría ver que nos llevamos bien.

Draco bufó. Ni siquiera debería haberse sorprendido, dada la cantidad de ideas estúpidas que Harry había tenido a lo largo de los años.

-¿Alguna vez tienes algún plan que no sea disparatado? – masculló.

Harry le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que el corazón de Draco se saliera de su pecho.

-Sabes que no.

Abrió el álbum por la primera página y empezó a ojearlo, y Draco, en lugar de insistir, se acercó para ver las fotografías. El chico que salía en casi todas tenía el mismo pelo negro rebelde que Harry, y la chica pelirroja que parecía ser su novia tenía los ojos de un color verde intenso que a Draco le resutó muy familiar. Debían de ser los padres de Harry.

Levantó la mirada para estudiar la expresión de Harry. Aquel álbum debía de ser como un tesoro para él, a juzgar por la intensidad con la que estaba observando las imágenes y la suavidad con la que separaba y pasaba las páginas, como si pudieran romperse si no tenía cuidado.

Cuando llegaron hasta las primeras en las que salía él de bebé, se detuvo y tragó saliva.

-Mira, aquí tenía un juguete parecido a un balón – dijo, señalando una de las imágenes –. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa, como si ver a sus padres le hubiera afectado en contra de su voluntad, y Draco, casi automáticamente, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la rodilla de Harry bajo la mesa.

-Una pelota saltarina. Están hechas para que los niños pequeños no se puedan golpear con ellas y para que no se les escapen rodando. Yo también tenía una.

-No sé dónde podríamos conseguirla...

Siguió pasando las páginas, y Draco observó las imágenes sin dejar de acariciar la pierna de Harry. En la última página había lo que parecía ser una carta que tenía una foto adjunta, donde un Harry de más o menos un año de edad volaba en una escoba de juguete a través de su casa.

-¡Eh! – exclamó Draco –. ¡Yo tenía ese modelo de escoba, exactamente el mismo!

-¿Cómo puedes acordarte? – inquirió Harry.

-Las guardaba todas según iba creciendo – explicó, orgulloso –. Las colgaba de la pared cada vez que me compraban una nueva.

Harry sonrió al oír aquello y volvió a mirar la foto, pasando la mano por encima de la carta con delicadeza.

-¿Crees que a Teddy le gustaría tener una?

-¿A qué niño no le gustaría? – dijo él.

-Aún así tendríamos que ir a Hogsmeade para comprarla, seguro – suspiró Harry.

-Es que no vamos a poder comprarle nada sin pisar el pueblo – dijo Draco. Una idea se formó en su mente, y, a pesar de que era muy poco propia de un Malfoy, se encontró a sí mismo sugiriéndola en voz alta –. ¿Por qué no le compras un juguete muggle? Seguro que sabes mucho de esos, si te criaste entre ellos.

Para su sorpresa, Harry volvió a cerrar el álbum y le dedicó una mirada que parecía melancólica, a la vez que resentida.

-No, no sé nada de ellos – contestó.

Draco frunció el ceño, confuso.

-¿Nunca has tenido tus propios juguetes?

-No. Los únicos que tenía eran los que recuperaba de la basura cuando mi primo se hartaba de ellos, como sus soldaditos de plomo, pero la mayoría estaban rotos. Él tenía muchos más juguetes que nunca usaba, pero no me dejaban acercarme a ellos.

Se lo quedó mirando con horror, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Qué clase de personas tratarían así a su propio sobrino? ¿Al niño al que estaban criando bajo su techo? ¿Y cuántas barbaridades más habrían hecho de las que Harry aún no le había hablado?

-Eso es despreciable – se las arregló para decir. Harry encogió un hombro, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo sé.

-Y tampoco tienes tu propia ropa – añadió, recordando las prendas horribles que Harry le había prestado para ir a Londres. El chico asintió, sus hombros tensándose al instante. Probablemente lo más sensato habría sido cambiar de tema, pero Draco quería seguir indagando. Siempre había dado por hecho que la infancia de Harry había sido perfecta, repleta de adoraciones y alabanzas, digna de un héroe. Por eso había odiado al chico desde que había rechazado su mano; porque había asumido que Harry se creía superior a él –. ¿Qué más cosas te hicieron?

Harry se revolvió en la silla, incómodo.

-Estuve viviendo en el armario de debajo de las escaleras hasta que vine a Hogwarts –. Su cara se encogió, como si odiase oír la debilidad en su propia voz –. Mis tíos solían gritarme todo el tiempo, y un día, cuando era muy pequeño, me asusté tanto que me escondí ahí para que no pudieran alcanzarme. Eso cabreó a mi tío, y... – tragó saliva, y su cuerpo se encogió ligeramente. Draco apretó su rodilla –. Perdona, es la primera vez que hablo de ello. Me... me metí dentro del armario bajo las escaleras, y mi tío se cabreó tanto conmigo que decidió cerrar desde fuera para que no pudiera salir. Creo que fue entonces cuando decidieron que no merecía la pena que yo tuviera mi propio dormitorio, y empezaron a encerrarme ahí todas las noches y parte de los días. A veces, cuando me portaba mal, me castigaban sin comer y solo me dejaban salir para fregar los platos.

Draco tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir nada mientras Harry tomaba una respiración profunda. Siempre había creído que su padre había sido duro con él. Porque le había exigido demasiado. Porque había estado demasiado obsesionado con hacer de Draco el heredero perfecto como para quererle. No, Lucius Malfoy nunca le había dado cariño, pero su madre se había asegurado de mimarlo toda su vida, hasta el punto de que Draco se había considerado a sí mismo prácticamente de la realeza. Había creído que todo era posible si se lo pedía a sus padres. Y Harry, en cambio... mierda, Draco quería encontrar a esos muggles y utilizar una maldición Imperdonable con ellos, aunque eso supusiera pasar en Azkaban el resto de sus días.

Pero tenía que mantener la calma. Harry era más importante.

-Tampoco me llevaban nunca a ningún sitio – siguió diciendo el chico, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Draco de forma distraída –. Nunca pude ir a ver las tumbas de mis padres. Jamás se hablaba de ellos bajo su techo si no era para insultarlos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo eran físicamente.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste este álbum? – preguntó Draco. La rabia estaba fluyendo por sus venas despacio, expectante, alcanzando poco a poco cada poro de su piel. Pero, si aquella era de verdad la primera vez que Harry hablaba de ello, Draco no iba a interrumpirle solo para desahogarse.

-Me lo regaló Hagrid en mis primeras navidades aquí. Contactó con toda la gente que había conocido a mis padres para pedirles las fotos.

Draco asintió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry sobre su pierna.

-¿Por qué no le hacemos un álbum igual a Teddy con fotos de sus padres?

La mirada de Harry voló hacia él, sorprendida, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa esperanzada.

-¡Draco, eres un genio!

Él no se sentía como un genio. Se sentía muy, muy frustrado por lo que Harry acababa de contarle, y solo quería aparecerse donde vivieran los tíos de Harry para hacerles pagar por lo que habían hecho. Y gritar; también quería gritar. Pero... Harry estaba sonriendo. Al oír la idea de Draco, su mirada se había iluminado con un optimismo que llenó su estómago de mariposas. Así que, en lugar de dejar salir todo su cabreo, Draco levantó ligeramente la barbilla y le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.

-Podría contactar con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix; ellos tienen que tener fotos de Remus y Tonks, seguro. ¡Y McGonagall! Sé que les tenía mucho cariño a los Merodeadores. Y tú podrías preguntarle a tu madre y a tu tía, como Tonks es tu prima seguro que consigues muchas fotos suyas.

El corazón de Draco debía de tener vocación de acróbata, porque la ilusión que llenó la voz de Harry hizo que se pusiera a hacer piruetas dentro de su pecho. Harry, mientras Draco trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón, sacó de su mochila un trozo de pergamino y, sin preámbulos, empezó a escribir una carta.

-Sí que vas en serio – musitó, sorprendido –. ¿A quién le estás escribiendo?

-A Kingsley Shacklebolt. Formaba parte de la Orden, seguro que tiene alguna foto de Remus y Tonks.

Draco bufó. _Por supuesto_ que Harry le escribiría una carta al Ministro de Magia para pedirle fotografías como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Con quién se supone que estoy saliendo?"

En el fondo, la forma de actuar de Harry le gustaba. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrando, lo que conocía. Si había una solución posible a un problema, entonces Harry la seguiría, sin importar lo disparatada que fuera la idea. Draco se había sentido atraído por aquella faceta de Harry desde el principio, solo que de una forma muy diferente; le había gustado presionarla, causarle problemas al chico para lograr una reacción por su parte. Ahora, en cambio, a menudo se encontraba siguiendo con naturalidad los pasos que Harry establecía. Confiar en él era sencillo, y... simplemente correcto.

Tal vez por eso Draco se encontró a sí mismo escribiéndole de nuevo a su madre. Para pedirle fotografías de una prima a la que ni siquiera había conocido, ni más ni menos.

\--

Volvieron a verse dos días después, Harry con la respuesta del Ministro y él con la de su madre. Había conseguido bastantes fotos de Tonks, además de una felicitación por parte de su madre por hacer algo tan bonito por Teddy. Harry, por su parte, tenía tan solo un par de imágenes de la Orden en las que se veía a Lupin y a Tonks en medio de un grupo de gente.

-McGonagall me ha dicho que me mandará las suyas pronto – dijo el chico –, y podemos comprar el álbum cuando vayamos a Londres. El problema es que quedan pocos días para el cumpleaños de Teddy y hay muchos lugares donde no vamos a poder mirar, mucha gente a la que no voy a tener tiempo de contactar. Grimmauld Place, Godric's Hollow... por no hablar de los lugares donde vivió Remus antes de venir a dar clase. No quiero darle a Teddy un álbum incompleto.

Draco le tendió las fotos que él mismo había conseguido.

-Podríamos esperar – repuso –. De todas formas, solo tiene un año. No lo va a recordar si esperamos hasta verano para darle su regalo.

Harry asintió.

-Buena idea. Así podríamos dárselo en persona los dos juntos.

-¿Los dos juntos? – repitió él –. Estás mal de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – se defendió Harry, frunciendo el ceño –. ¿Es que no quieres volver a verme cuando termine el curso?

Draco suspiró, deseando que todo fuera tan fácil como hacer lo que quería.

-No es eso, Harry, es que...

No sabía cómo seguir. Es que ¿qué? "¿Es que aún no sé si voy a seguir vivo este verano?" "¿Es que una relación en público nunca podría funcionar?" "¿Es que nadie lo aceptaría sin más?" Había demasiados inconvenientes de por medio. Demasiados motivos que lo complicaban todo.

Harry asintió.

-Ya lo sé, Draco – murmuró, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano con aire derrotado –. Ya lo sé.

Draco tragó saliva. La conversación acababa de tomar una dirección peligrosa. El futuro le daba tanto miedo como el pasado. Pensar en ello hacía que su estómago se revolviera, le causaba ansiedad. ¿Dónde iba a vivir? ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a contratarle? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mantener un trabajo cuando ni siquiera podía mantener la compostura al pensar en ello?

-Eso es lo que más me asusta, ¿sabes? – siguió diciendo Harry, mirando a Draco a los ojos. Parecía abatido –. El futuro. Durante todos estos años mi futuro siempre ha sido Voldemort. Derrotarlo, o ser derrotado por él. No había nada más después –. Cerró los ojos un momento –. Y ahora todo el mundo espera que sepa qué hacer con mi vida. Mis dos mejores amigos han dado por hecho que quiero viajar con ellos o vivir cerca de ellos. Todo el mundo cree que voy a convertirme en auror, cuando lo cierto es que no consigo ver mi vida más allá de los exámenes finales.

Draco no podría haberse sentido más identificado con lo que el Gryffindor acababa de decir, pero no sabía qué contestar. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, tras los cuales Harry suspiró y añadió:

-Por eso te di ese abrazo el otro día, ya sabes. Necesitaba saber que no estaba solo en esto.

Sus dedos se habían entrelazado, y el pulgar de Harry estaba acariciando sus nudillos. Draco se dejó relajar por la tranquilidad que aquello le hacía sentir.

-No lo estás – murmuró, bajando la mirada. Aquel tema le hacía sentir muy, muy mal, y de pronto sentía un peso adicional dentro de su pecho –. Yo tampoco puedo pensar en ello.

\--

El viernes por la noche, Harry y él quedaron para dormir juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Era extraño, eso de quedar para dormir. Cualquiera se habría reído al oírlo. Pero Draco mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba la idea de descansar entre los brazos de Harry, de saber que el chico estaría allí si tenía una pesadilla y para darle los buenos días; no solo a través de una moneda, sino allí de verdad. Merecía la pena tener que madrugar un sábado por eso.

Se puso por encima del pijama la capa que solía usar para salir a los jardines y salió de las mazmorras poco antes de las once. Había un par de Prefectos paseando por ahí, pero estaban distraídos hablando sobre lo molesto que era tener que recordarle a Filch que tenían derecho a estar fuera de sus salas comunes; nada que Draco no pudiera esquivar con facilidad.

Oír su conversación le hizo recordar sus años como Prefecto. Al principio se había sentido muy orgulloso de sí mismo, en especial al enterarse de que Harry no había logrado el mismo mérito; al cabo de unas semanas, sin embargo, la responsabilidad se le había hecho latosa. Y, en sexto, había interferido con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, convirtiéndose en un peso añadido sobre sus hombros. Draco había creído que no sobreviviría a aquel año.

Cuando entró en la sala, Harry aún no estaba allí. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo normal cuando quedabas con alguien con el propósito de dormir? ¿Esperar de pie? ¿Sentado en la cama? Lo primero que hizo fue descalzarse y quitarse la capa, dejándola pulcramente doblada en una silla con un movimiento de varita. A continuación, dejó esta, junto con su galeón falso, debajo de la almohada, tal y como solía hacerlo en su propia cama. Después se sentó sobre las mantas.

A los dos minutos, se cansó de esperar y se tumbó. Poco después, decidió cubrirse con las sábanas. Si a Harry le pareciera raro, alegaría que le había entrado frío esperando, y que la próxima vez no se molestaría en estar despierto si el Gryffindor osaba hacerle esperar.

La puerta se abrió poco después, despacio. Draco no tenía ni idea de qué decir, así que decidió no darse la vuelta cuando Harry avanzó por la habitación, dejó sus cosas en algún lugar y se acercó a la cama. Esperó a que el chico dijera algo, o se burlase de él por haberse metido en la cama sin esperarle. Pero no hubo palabras. Harry simplemente levantó las sábanas y se escurrió debajo al otro lado de la cama. Sintió el cuerpo de Harry acercándose a su espalda y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Notó su calor corporal y respiró su olor mientras el chico se acomodaba, juntando sus pies con los de él y enterrando su cara en la nuca de Draco.

Relajarse entre los brazos de Harry fue tan sencillo como respirar. La mano del Gryffindor que estaba cerca de su estómago empezó a acariciarle, despacio, trazando un patrón aleatorio en su cadera y moviéndose por su cintura, su pecho, su vientre. Harry no intentó en ningún momento acariciar ninguna otra zona de su cuerpo. Parecía que hubieran hecho un pacto silencioso, estableciendo que aquella noche era para descansar, para sentirse cómodos y seguros como Draco solo se sentía cuando estaba acompañado de Harry.

La mano siguió moviéndose, siempre despacio, siempre por encima de su ropa, y Draco se dejó llevar por el cansancio, sintiéndose más relajado de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo. Lo último en lo que pensó de forma consciente antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños fue en Harry. En lo afortunado que era de tenerle.


	42. Capítulo 41) En confianza

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Un escudo perfecto salió de la punta de la varita de Draco, tal y como había ocurrido las últimas diez veces que lo había intentado. Desde donde estaba sentado, Harry pudo ver la decepción en la cara del Slytherin, de pie en el pasillo en penumbra.

-Lo conseguirás – dijo, a pesar de que sabía que sus palabras no bastarían para animar al chico –. Date tiempo.

-¡No tengo tiempo! – explotó Draco de pronto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la varita todavía firmemente sujeta en su puño –. Solo... – se trabó, su cara encogida –, solo necesito conseguirlo, ¿vale?

La necesidad de ayudar a Draco, de consolarlo, vibró dentro del pecho de Harry, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación que llevaba acompañándolo desde que había visto al chico sentado ante el Wizengamot, y que solo había crecido conforme se volvían más cercanos. Y... había algo más. Comprensión. Harry comprendía tan bien la frustración de Draco que podía sentirla como si fuera suya. Como si volviera a estar en tercero y Hogwarts volviera a estar llena de Dementores, y supiera que no sería capaz de repelerlos si volvían a intentar atacarle.

Mierda, los meses que había pasado en Azkaban debían de haber sido horribles.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – repitió el Slytherin –. Mierda –. Se tomó un momento para respirar y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, supuso Harry, en algún recuerdo feliz.

Harry, mientras tanto, comprobó una vez más el mapa para ver si los Hufflepuffs habían salido de la Sala de los Menesteres. No había rastro de sus nombres por ninguna parte. Debían de seguir dentro.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – volvió a intentarlo Draco, con el mismo resultado.

-Espera, calla – lo interrumpió Harry justo cuando iba a pronunciar el conjuro de nuevo –. Peeves está a dos pasillos de aquí, podría oírnos – explicó, bajando el tono de voz. Después, cuando vio que el Poltergeist volvía a alejarse, relajó los hombros –. Vale, ya está.

Pero Draco ya se había desconcentrado. O desmotivado. Con un sonido de frustración, se sentó al lado de Harry en el suelo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba respirando muy deprisa, y Harry, en un impulso por reconfortarle, puso su mano en el hombro del chico. Su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente, y su cabeza se hundió más entre sus manos.

-Sí que tienes tiempo, Draco. Estás en Hogwarts. Estás a salvo.

Los hombros del Slytherin se encogieron de forma casi imperceptible.

-Eso es fácil decirlo – contestó.

-Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry dejó caer la mano del hombro de Draco y observó la pared frente a ellos. Su estómago rugió de hambre, pero lo ignoró. Había salido corriendo del Gran Comedor en cuanto había recibido el mensaje de Draco, dándoles a Ron y Hermione una excusa que ni siquiera lograba recordar, y había encontrado al chico encogido en medio de un pasillo desierto, temblando de pánico por culpa de Tarek Jadir. Harry no se había atrevido a preguntar lo que había hecho aquel imbécil; sabía que, si lo oía, le resultaría imposible no partirle la cara la siguiente vez que se lo cruzase.

Draco levantó la cabeza de sus manos al cabo de unos minutos, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, despacio, como si temiera que él fuera a apartarse en cualquier momento. Harry miró hacia abajo. Le gustaba ver el pelo casi plateado de Draco esparcido sobre su hombro, rozando su cuello. Le hacía sentir bien saber que el chico había acudido a él sin dudarlo cuando se encontraba mal.

Otro vistazo al mapa le permitió comprobar que un grupo de gente acababa de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres y se estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras.

-Deberíamos irnos – murmuró, a pesar de que moverse era lo último que quería.

-Puede.

Unos segundos de silencio. Harry suspiró.

-Podemos volver a vernos en cuanto se duerman...

-Sí – interrumpió Draco. Harry se relajó un poco.

-Bien – asintió.

\--

Ron se pasó toda la semana siguiente enfermo, pero, por suerte, el viernes se había recuperado, justo a tiempo para jugar en el partido contra Hufflepuff. Después de la última clase de la tarde, fueron juntos a los vestuarios para prepararse, escobas en mano. Faltaba una hora para el partido, pero ya había grupos de personas caminando en dirección al campo.

-Cielo nublado, sin lluvia ni viento, temperatura agradable... definitivamente este es el tiempo ideal para un buen partido de Quidditch – declaró Ron, animado. Harry sospechaba que poder comer dulces después de cuatro días alimentándose a base de sopa y arroz tenía bastante que ver con aquel estado de ánimo.

Él también se sentía bien, aunque por otros motivos. Bueno, un motivo en concreto. Al día siguiente, todo el mundo se iría a Hogsmeade y él pasaría todo el día con Draco. Su novio. Él mismo había propuesto el término, y, aún así, se le hacía raro pensarlo. Pero raro en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Jo, Harry, estás en otro mundo – se quejó Ron. Harry se dio cuenta de que no había contestado y le dedicó a su amigo una mirada de disculpa.

-Mi mente ya está en el partido – contestó. Aquello no era del todo mentira; al fin y al cabo, una parte de su mente se estaba preguntando si Draco iría a verle en esa ocasión, o si podría quedar después. Tenía la esperanza de que, ahora que su relación se había estrechado, podría celebrar la victoria al más puro estilo de Dean y Seamus.

-Ya – dijo Ron, sonando escéptico –. En fin, tío, tú... concéntrate en la _snitch_ , y todo eso.

Harry asintió, e iba a cambiar de tema cuando Hermione apareció por allí y secuestró a Ron para darle un beso de buena suerte. Harry se quedó solo, pero no le importó. Sus dos mejores amigos se habían ganado su felicidad, y él, de todas formas, tenía otras cosas en la que pensar. O, más bien, otra persona.

Cuando el partido empezó, Harry no pudo evitar buscar un brillo plateado entre el público. Localizó a Luna, que estaba sentada cerca de Ginny y de McGonagall. Vio con facilidad a Hagrid, y, a su lado, a todos sus compañeros de octavo de Gryffindor, mezclados con algunos de otras casas, la mayoría integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore. Se elevó un poco más en el aire, buscando disimuladamente al grupo de Slytherins de octavo. Ah, allí estaban; Zabini, Nott, Bulstrode y Parkinson. No había rastro de Draco, pero trató de no dejar que eso le perturbara. "Mañana," se dijo. "Mañana le tendré solo para mí."

Ginny, mientras tanto, estaba comentando el partido como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se le daba increíblemente bien mantener la tensión constante del público con su tono de voz, y era capaz de seguir todas las jugadas con soltura, comentándolas casi antes de que ocurrieran como Harry no se lo había oído hacer a ningún otro comentarista de Quidditch.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos hasta que vislumbró el brillo dorado de la _snitch_ volando cerca de donde Ron acababa de parar la _quaffle_. Voló hacia allí, la buscadora de Hufflepuff siguiéndole de cerca, y la _snitch_ se movió en dirección vertical hacia el suelo. Él la siguió con facilidad, inclinando su Saeta hacia abajo y aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Oyó una gran exclamación por parte del público cuando frenó un segundo antes de tocar el suelo, y el recuerdo de Viktor Krum haciendo esa misma maniobra en el mundial de Quidditch unos años antes inundó su mente.

Estiró el brazo, preparado para atrapar la _snitch_ , pero esta se escapó de su alcance en el último momento. Harry aceleró con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, negándose a dejarla ir, y, con un último impulso, atrapó en su puño la pequeña esfera dorada.

-¡Harry ha atrapado la _snitch_! – exclamó Ginny por encima de los gritos de júbilo del público –. ¡Gryffindor gana el partido con 230 puntos!

Levantó la _snitch_ en el aire para que todos pudieran verla y sonrió, eufórico. Su corazón estaba retumbando dentro de su pecho, y, en aquel momento, solo quería levantar a Draco entre sus brazos y gritar de felicidad.

Voló hasta los vestuarios antes de que todo el mundo bajase al campo para felicitarle; había aprendido la lección durante su primer partido. Una vez dentro, y seguido de cerca por los demás miembros del equipo, se metió en una de las duchas. Antes de dejar su ropa en las perchas al otro lado del cubículo, sacó su galeón falso de su bolsillo.

"Idiota," le escribió a Draco. Si hubiera podido, habría puesto algo así como "¿Qué clase de novio no le desea buena suerte a su chico antes de un partido?" pero supuso que Draco sabría interpretar el mensaje de todas formas. Cuando terminó de ducharse y volvió a leer la moneda, ya le había llegado la respuesta: "estúpido."

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Prefería mil veces ser el estúpido de Draco que ser el héroe de todo el resto del mundo.

Ron esperó con él hasta que el campo estuvo casi vacío antes de volver al castillo. Mientras caminaban por los jardines a la luz del atardecer, hablaron sobre el viaje a Australia. Su amigo ya había aceptado que Harry no quería ir, y estaba planeando contarle el plan a Hermione en la cita que tendrían en Hogsmeade al día siguiente.

-Técnicamente nuestro aniversario es el domingo que viene – dijo Ron –, pero no me parece correcto celebrarlo ese día. Ya sabes...

-Sí, lo entiendo – contestó él. El domingo siguiente a ese sería el primer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Molly les había mandado una carta preguntando si podrían viajar ese día para visitar la tumba de Fred, pero McGonagall, al parecer, le había dicho a Ron que el objetivo de volver a Hogwarts era tratar de recobrar la normalidad. No podía dejar que el castillo entero se fuese durante ese día para estar con sus familias.

Como si Harry la hubiera conjurado con sus pensamientos, Ron y él se cruzaron con la verdadera McGonagall al lado de las puertas del castillo. Cuando pasaron a su lado, la profesora levantó una mano y les hizo frenar.

-Señor Potter – dijo, con tono serio –, tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

-Ehh... te espero por ahí – masculló Ron, señalando el interior del castillo. Harry asintió y, cuando su amigo se alejó unos cuantos pasos, miró a McGonagall. Ella no le dio tiempo a preguntar qué ocurría.

-Harry – empezó, usando un tono mucho más familiar que el que había empleado delante de Ron –, voy a pedirte que hagas algo, pero, antes de hacerlo, he de decir que la idea me desagrada tanto como sé que te ocurrirá a ti.

-¿El qué? – preguntó, ligeramente nervioso. McGonagall nunca le pedía nada especial; no esperaba nada de él que no le exigiera también al resto de alumnos del colegio. Aquello había sido más propio de Dumbledore.

-Como ya sabes, el domingo que viene hará un año de la Batalla de Hogwarts – siguió diciendo –. Muchos alumnos me han pedido ir a sus casas ese día, pero, como comprenderás, me resulta imposible organizar tantos viajes simultáneos. Sin embargo, sí me gustaría hacer algo en memoria de las personas que cayeron en la Batalla.

Harry vio por dónde iban los tiros, pero esperó a que la directora terminase de hablar.

-Me gustaría dar un discurso ese día, pero sé que no es a mí a quien la gente necesita oír. Tú eres un alumno, como todos ellos. Uno que ha perdido a gente en la guerra, al igual que ellos. Estoy segura de que una palabra tuya les reconfortará más que un discurso por mi parte.

Asintió. Había hecho mucho más por sus compañeros y por todo el mundo mágico. Había luchado, había _muerto_ por ellos. Si lo único que McGonagall le pedía era una charla motivacional, no iba a negarse.

-Lo haré – dijo con resolución.

-Gracias, Harry. Siento tener que pedírtelo.

Él levantó la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia, y ella asintió.

-Te veo en mi despacho el sábado que viene para discutir los detalles – dijo. Harry ya se estaba marchando cuando volvió a oír la voz de McGonagall a su espalda –. Ah, y Harry...

-¿Sí?

McGonagall le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad que no encajaba del todo con su rostro estricto.

-Muy buena jugada.

\--

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraron con que la fiesta había empezado sin ellos. Harry solo quería llegar a su cuarto, ponerse su capa e ir en busca de Draco. Celebrar seguía pareciéndole injusto, especialmente después de haber tenido aquella conversación con McGonagall. Pero... oh, mierda, lo había olvidado. Le había dejado a Draco la capa.

-¡Eh, Harry, ven a bailar! – le gritó alguien desde algún extremo de la sala. Él le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Ron y se giró para volver a salir de allí, pero ya se habían adentrado unos cuantos pasos en la estancia y había un grupo de gente entre ellos y el hueco de salida.

Se movió a través de ellos, tratando de esquivarlos, pero se chocó de frente con Tarek Jadir, que se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, seguramente medio borracho.

-Upsss. Lo siento, oh, héroe de todos los magos – se rio, dándole a Harry una palmada amistosa en el hombro como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Harry apretó los puños. Llevaba meses ignorando a aquel chico. Se lo hacía más fácil el hecho de que apenas pasaba tiempo en la sala común, y que, hasta entonces, nunca le había hablado. Al menos, no directamente. Solo había soltado algún que otro elogio en su dirección.

Trató de seguir avanzando e ignorarle, pero Jadir, al parecer, se sintió profundamente ofendido por su falta de contestación.

-Cualquiera diría que los héroes les deben a sus amigos un poco más de respeto – se quejó en voz alta.

Harry sintió una oleada de rabia atravesar su cuerpo. Él no le debía absolutamente nada a Jadir, salvo un buen puñetazo en toda la cara, ya que él era el motivo de que Harry hubiera vuelto a prestarle su capa a Draco. Sintió dentro de su ser una ira que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir; una que le impedía pensar con claridad y que le hacía querer romper cosas y gritar.

-Yo no soy tu amigo – espetó, girándose para enfrentarse al chico. Algunos de sus compañeros de quinto y sexto miraron a Jadir y emitieron los típicos "uuuhhh" y "ooohh" que indicaban que se avecinaba una pelea, y Harry tomó la precaución de no sacar su varita. No quería hacer daño a nadie. Solo quería que le dejasen en paz.

-Joder, Potter, qué ánimo de perros – contestó Jadir, poniendo mala cara. A pesar de que se había formado un círculo a su alrededor, el chico no pareció interesado en enfrentarse a él –. Venga, que somos colegas.

-Yo no me junto con acosadores.

Jadir bufó, ofendido, y adoptó un aire algo más agresivo en su dirección.

-La única persona con la que me meto es Malfoy, y ese mortífago asqueroso se lo merece – escupió.

Harry estaba a punto de contestar cuando una mano se aferró a su muñeca y tiró. Se giró para mirar a Hermione, que le estaba advirtiendo con los ojos que lo dejase. Él tiró para zafarse de su agarre, cabreado, pero no volvió a mirar a Jadir. En su lugar, caminó a zancadas hasta la salida de la sala común y se marchó de ahí.

No tenía su mapa con él, así que sacó el galeón falso de su bolsillo.

"¿Dónde estás?" escribió. Necesitaba ver a Draco.

-Detrás de ti– susurró una voz al lado de su oreja. Harry se giró bruscamente, sobresaltado, y tiró de la capa, descubriendo a Draco con más agresividad de la necesaria. Por suerte no había nadie más en el pasillo, salvo, claro estaba, los cuadros. Pero ninguno parecía interesado en ellos.

-¿Tenías que asustarme? – siseó. Draco pareció algo dolido por su tono.

-Te lo debía – contestó, ofendido. Harry suspiró y relajó los hombros. No quería descargar en Draco su ira.

-Ven – dijo, empezando a caminar hacia el séptimo piso.

Cuando llegaron a su pasillo desierto, Draco volvió a destaparse y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, doblando la capa de invisibilidad.

-No has ido a ver el partido – murmuró al cabo de un momento de silencio. Para su sorpresa, Draco sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Tantos años espiándome debajo de esa estúpida capa y creías que no haría lo mismo contigo? – se burló –. Bonita jugada, por cierto. Por un momento creí que te convertirías en papilla de Gryffindor.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, y, cuando llegó la hora de cenar, bajaron juntos a las cocinas, de la mano debajo de la capa.

\--

Harry fue el primero en llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres esa noche, por lo que pidió que se convirtiera en el dormitorio al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Cuando entró, se sentó en la cama sin más y se puso a mirar el mapa mientras esperaba a Draco.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después y el Slytherin caminó hacia él, quitándose la capa que llevaba puesta por encima del pijama y recostándose en la cama. Harry apartó el mapa justo a tiempo de que Draco se tumbase con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Acaríciame el pelo – exigió sin más, acomodándose sobre los muslos de Harry y cerrando los ojos. Harry se rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Hola a ti también – murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios y suaves del pelo de Draco. El chico suspiró, visiblemente relajado.

Harry observó el rostro del chico. Relajado y con los ojos cerrados era muy diferente a como solía verse durante el día, poniendo mala cara o sonriendo de lado. Sus rasgos se volvían más suaves y lisos, y parecía inocente, de una forma casi infantil. Con su otra mano, Harry acarició su pómulo y el puente de su nariz, subiendo hasta sus cejas y trazando la forma de sus sienes. Draco entreabrió los ojos; parecía tan calmado, tan en paz, que Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para contener el torrente de emociones que le asaltaron.

Se inclinó hacia delante, y Draco se irguió ligeramente hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave y agradable. Harry posó su mano en la nuca del chico para sujetarle la cabeza, y pasó la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de Draco, saboreándolo.

Cuando sus bocas volvieron a separarse, Harry apoyó su frente contra la de Draco y se dejó embriagar por su olor y la suavidad de su cabello. Sus gafas se clavaron ligeramente contra la nariz de Draco por la posición en la que estaban, por lo que se las quitó y las lanzó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama antes de volver a inclinarse hacia el chico.

-Mmm... – suspiró Draco con un aire de satisfacción –. Me encanta cuando te quitas las gafas –. Harry se separó un poco de él y abrió los ojos, dedicándole una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Por? – murmuró mientras pasaba sus dedos por detrás de las orejas de Draco, haciéndole suspirar de nuevo. Draco tardó un momento en contestar.

-Tus ojos – susurró, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos con lo que casi parecía adoración –. Son tan _verdes_.

Eso le hizo sonreír. Los de Draco también eran preciosos; observarlos era como perderse en una tormenta congelada en el tiempo. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y una carcajada suave manó de su pecho.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Draco, separándose un poco de él y frunciendo el ceño. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Acabo de darme cuenta... – contestó, riéndose de nuevo.

-¿De qué? – insistió el chico.

Acariciando el pelo de su frente para que se relajase, Harry murmuró:

-Los colores de nuestros ojos son los mismos que los colores de Slytherin.


	43. Capítulo 42) Otra perspectiva

Hermione se revolvió ligeramente en el sofá de la sala común aferrándose a su bolso, en el que llevaba guardada la escoba que le había comprado a Ron. Habían quedado para ir a Hogsmeade a las diez y media y él estaba tardando, pero no pudo forzarse a sí misma a enfadarse con él. Conocía a su novio desde los once años, sabía perfectamente cómo era.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó alguien a su espalda. Ella dio un pequeño salto y se giró para mirar a Neville, que estaba de pie a unos pasos de distancia. Parecía estresado.

-¿Sí? – preguntó, sabiendo de antemano lo que el chico iba a contestar. Llevaba unas semanas sin poder sacarse aquel tema de la cabeza, y, por algún motivo, la había escogido a ella para confiarle su secreto.

-E-es que no sé qué zapatos ponerme – explicó el chico, levantando dos pares para enseñárselos –. Mis favoritos son los negros, pero... ¿y si no le gustan?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. Ni siquiera ella se estresaba tanto por qué zapatos ponerse para una cita.

-Neville, no creo que Hannah se fije siquiera en tu calzado – trató de tranquilizarle –, pero, si quieres mi opinión, los marrones quedan mejor con esos pantalones.

-Vale, genial. ¡Gracias, Hermione! – dijo él, corriendo de nuevo escaleras arriba.

Algunas cosas, al parecer, nunca cambiaban.

Ron bajó de su cuarto cinco minutos después de que Neville volviera a irse, medianamente arreglado y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ella, a pesar de que ya tenía preparado un sermón, no pudo evitar sonreír al verle. Se levantó y le dio la mano, caminando hacia la salida de la sala común.

-Harry no viene, ¿verdad? – sintió la necesidad de preguntar. Vale, sí, aquella era su cita de aniversario, y ya habían tenido citas a solas más veces, pero seguía teniendo la costumbre de estar con los dos chicos a la vez.

-Nah. No quiere tener que verle el pelo a ningún periodista. Intenté convencerle de que ya se habrán cansado de esperarle, pero ya sabes cómo es.

*

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, se fueron directamente a Cabeza de Puerco. Al parecer, ser los compañeros de batalla de Harry les convertía en un objetivo interesante para la prensa, y a Aberforth se le daba mucho mejor que a Rosmerta mantener a los fotógrafos y periodistas fuera de su local.

Pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron en una de las mesas para dos que había en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, donde podían hablar sin ser escuchados por el resto de clientes.

Ron estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Hermione ya se había dado cuenta durante el paseo hacia el pueblo, pero ahora era aún más obvio; tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa y las mejillas sonrosadas, y estaba sujetando su botella de cerveza con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria.

Hermione esperó pacientemente hasta que, unos segundos después, Ron levantó la mirada y una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujó en sus labios. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

-Tengo aquí tu regalo – musitó Ron, señalando con su mano el bolsillo de su capa.

-Y yo aquí el tuyo – respondió ella, levantando el bolso. Ron se puso aún más rojo, y ella le sonrió de nuevo, aunque algo exasperada.

-Esto... ¿quién se lo da primero a quién?

-Yo – dijo ella, dándole la mano a Ron por encima de la mesa. Él asintió, y ella rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar la escoba, envuelta y situada al fondo del espacio ampliado mediante magia. En cuanto la sacó, por supuesto, Ron supo lo que era y soltó una exclamación, levantándose de la mesa para quitarle el paquete de las manos. Rompió el papel con agresividad y se quedó mirando la escoba con completa adoración.

Después de casi diez minutos de lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimientos, Ron volvió a sentarse en su sitio y hurgó en su bolsillo. Ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio con anticipación.

-Espero que te guste – musitó su novio mientras le tendía un rollo de pergamino –. No he tenido tiempo de envolverlo.

Ella lo desenrolló, lanzándole a Ron una mirada de curiosidad. Parvati y Padma habían organizando una apuesta sobre lo que Ron le regalaría por su aniversario, y sus ideas habían sido un perfume y unos pendientes. Ella no había querido saber nada de lo que el resto de chicas de octavo habían sugerido, pero estaba segura de que nadie había apostado por unos _pergaminos_.

Se puso a leer la letra desorganizada de su novio y, cuando iba por la segunda línea, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

-¡¡Ron!! – exclamó, incrédula –. ¿Dónde has encontrado esto?

-La sección prohibida – dijo el chico, poniéndose rojo y llevándose una mano a la nuca –. Me llevó bastante tiempo.

Hermione siguió leyendo, emocionada, las tres páginas con anotaciones de su novio acerca de cómo restablecer el recuerdo de un ser querido borrado a largo plazo de la mente de una persona. Era complicadísimo, pero posible. Ella ni siquiera había contemplado la idea.

La última hoja que tenía entre sus manos no estaba escrita a mano por Ron. De hecho, ni siquiera era pergamino. Era un billete de avión muggle. Dos personas, solo ida, destino: Australia.

-Le dije a mi madre que comprase solo el de ida porque no sé cuánto vamos a tardar en encontrar a tus padres – se excusó Ron. Hermione sintió las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero había usado un conjuro sencillo para proteger su maquillaje y le dio exactamente igual.

Se levantó de su asiento y, cuando Ron hizo lo mismo, se lanzó a sus brazos. Se quedó callada unos minutos, simplemente llorando de felicidad, sin importarle quién pudiera estar mirándoles, con su cara enterrada en el pecho de su novio y cubierta por un lado por su propia mata de pelo.

Cuando volvieron a sentarse, se situó al lado de Ron para poder apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Es increíble – dijo, con las mejillas todavía húmedas –. _Eres_ increíble.

-B-bueno, no tengo todo el mérito – tartamudeó Ron. Hermione pudo oír una sonrisa en su voz –. Harry me ayudó a distraerte para que pudiera investigar.

Eso le hizo reír. Pues claro que Harry había ayudado, eso era lo normal.

-A mí también me ha ayudado – contestó, a pesar de que Ron ya lo sabía –. Nunca habría sabido qué modelo comprarte sin sus consejos.

Ron asintió, apoyando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Hermione y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para atraerla más hacia sí.

Ella suspiró, completamente relajada y feliz. Dejó que su mente vagase por todos los recuerdos del último mes; cómo había decidido con Harry qué escoba era mejor, cómo Ron se había escabullido de su lado un par de veces y Harry se había quedado escuchándola...

Y entonces recordó algo que le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-¿Ron?

-¿Sí? – dijo él, mirándola, alarmado por su tono de voz.

-¿Te ha contado Harry algo personal últimamente? – preguntó. No quería dar más detalles, ya que Harry solo se lo había confiado a ella.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A... – dudó. Harry solo había hablado con ella, pero Ron, como mejor amigo de Harry, merecía saberlo –. A haber estado viendo a alguien este año – soltó por fin.

-¿Ver a alguien? – repitió Ron –. ¿Te refieres a tener novia o a quedar con alguien aparte de nosotros?

Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. Apenas tenía detalles.

-No lo sé – confesó. Le había dado vueltas a aquella conversación con Harry varias veces desde que había ocurrido, pero ahora que estaba hablando de ello en voz alta había algo sobre el asunto que la confundía.

Ron masculló que iba a pagar para que pudieran seguir hablando de ello donde nadie les oyera. Salieron de Cabeza de Puerco y caminaron en silencio, con los brazos entrelazados, hasta la verja que rodeaba la Casa de los Gritos. Aquella zona siempre estaba desierta.

-Bien, ahora dime de qué estabas hablando antes – dijo Ron, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas ese día en el que me fui con Harry del Gran Comedor para hablar sobre tu regalo de aniversario?

Ron frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, pero Hermione necesitaba sacarse aquello de encima, así que siguió hablando de todas formas.

-Da igual. El caso es que no hablamos de eso, sino de algo que estaba inquietando a Harry – explicó.

-¿Qué? – se quejó Ron –. ¿Y por qué no lo hicisteis conmigo delante?

-Él no quiso – se disculpó Hermione –. Creo que tampoco quería que yo supiera nada, pero me lo contó porque necesitaba ayuda.

-Bueno – masculló su novio, aún con mala cara y cruzándose de brazos –, pues cuéntamelo ahora.

Ella suspiró con exasperación. Entendía perfectamente que Ron se sintiera ofendido, porque le conocía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado con Harry?

-Me contó que conocía a alguien que se estaba autolesionando.

-¿Autoqué? – interrumpió Ron cuando iba a seguir hablando.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Significa hacerse daño a uno mismo – explicó pacientemente –. Alguna gente lo hace cuando está deprimida o tiene ansiedad o se siente culpable de sus problemas.

-Ah...

-El caso es que Harry parecía muy preocupado. Me dijo que conocía a alguien que lo estaba haciendo y que no sabía cómo ayudar. Y cuando digo que estaba muy preocupado quiero decir que esta persona parecía importarle mucho – insistió.

Ron estaba mirando al infinito, su ceño ahora profundamente fruncido, sus manos cerradas en puños.

-¿Y no te dijo quién era? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Dijo que no era importante.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, dándole vueltas al asunto. No parecía que Ron fuera a contestar, por lo que Hermione decidió hacerle las preguntas que estaban rondando su mente.

-¿Alguna vez le has visto actuando con confianza con alguien de fuera de nuestro grupo de amigos?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-¿Le has pedido hacer algo y te ha dicho que estaba ocupado o que había quedado con alguien? –. El chico volvió a negar. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo demonios estaba viendo Harry a alguien más?

-A veces se marcha cuando estamos con él, diciendo que quiere estar solo o poniendo excusas – aportó Ron. Ella asintió, dándole la razón –. Pero pensaba que eso era porque necesitaba estar solo de verdad. Por la guerra, y todo eso.

Se quedó pensando un momento. Conociendo a Harry, seguramente estaba obsesionándose con quienquiera que fuera esa persona, y se estaría frustrando por no ser capaz de ayudar, porque, sinceramente, era imposible que Harry lo estuviera consiguiendo él solo. Tal y como Hermione le había dicho aquel día, la ayuda profesional era necesaria.

Tras darle vueltas durante un momento más, Hermione tomó una decisión.

-Tienes que robarle el Mapa del Merodeador. Así averiguaremos quién es la persona y podremos ayudar.

Ron, que seguía mirando al infinito, se giró de pronto y le dedicó una mirada perpleja.

-¿No podemos simplemente preguntarle a Harry?

-No, Ron – contestó, exasperada –. Sabes cómo es Harry. Se negará a contarnos nada y se pondrá a la defensiva. Necesitamos descubrirlo sin que él sepa nada, así que tienes que conseguir ese mapa.

-Pero Hermione, ¡no puedo quitarle el mapa! – exclamó Ron. Ella hizo un sonido de frustración.

-¿Por qué no? Es Harry, no se va a dar cuenta si lo tienes un par de días y luego se lo devuelves.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo entiendes. Harry _no se desprende_ del mapa – explicó él. Ella levantó las cejas, animándole a que le explicase por qué creía eso –. Llevo ocho años durmiendo en la misma habitación que él y este año es el primero que no oigo su respiración por la noche. Lleva desde principios de curso silenciando sus cortinas para que no le oigamos gritar cuando tiene pesadillas – siguió diciendo –. Y a principios de curso me contó que miraba el mapa todas las noches antes de dormir porque tenía miedo de que Voldemort estuviera en el castillo. Podría apostar mi tablero de ajedrez a que lo sigue haciendo, aunque si le preguntamos lo niegue.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, ella hundió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Tienes razón.

Vio la sonrisa pícara de su novio y entrecerró los ojos. A Ron le gustaba demasiado que Hermione admitiera que él estaba en lo cierto.

-Tenemos que pensar en alguna otra forma de averiguarlo – insistió.

-Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Ron, dándole la mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ella se mordió el labio, preocupada –. Podemos decidirlo mientras paseamos, ¿no?

Se le escapó una sonrisa. Ron era todo un romántico. Le dio un codazo cariñoso y empezó a caminar antes que él.

-Pues claro que podemos, Ro-ro – bromeó, repitiendo el apodo que Lavender había usado para referirse a él en sexto, como siempre hacía. Él puso mala cara y le revolvió el pelo.

-Volvamos al tema que nos importa - masculló.

-Está bien.


	44. Capítulo 43) Primera cita

Harry y Draco habían ido a comer a un restaurante londinense y habían paseado hasta encontrar un Starbucks, donde se habían pasado una hora tomándose unas bebidas calientes. En ese momento, estaban observando la luz del atardecer, sentados en silencio en un banco. Detrás de ellos había unos arbustos, tras los cuales se podía oír a los niños muggles jugando en la otra zona del parque; donde estaban ellos, sin embargo, no había nadie más.

Harry pasó su mano de forma distraída por la rodilla de Draco, perdido en sus pensamientos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los del Slytherin cuando sus manos se encontraron.

Nunca había tenido una cita tan agradable como aquella. Lo había intentado con Cho, pero el resultado había sido desastroso, y Ginny no había logrado convencerle de tener una después de la guerra. De todas formas, no habría sido lo mismo con ella. Harry no habría podido sumirse en aquel silencio cómodo, escuchando a los pájaros anunciar la llegada de la primavera, dándole la mano a la persona que tenía al lado.

Se preguntó si aquella también sería la mejor cita que había tenido Draco. No tenía ni idea de con cuánta gente había salido el Slytherin, ni de lo que había hecho con esa gente.

Miró a Draco, y el chico le devolvió la mirada.

-Esto es agradable – dijo en voz baja. Draco asintió, y un pequeño amago de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, lo que envió un cosquilleo a través del estómago de Harry –. ¿Habías hecho algo así antes?

-¿Te refieres a mirar a la nada en silencio sentado al lado de otra persona? – contestó el chico con tono burlón. Harry le dio un codazo amistoso.

-No, idiota, me refiero a tener una cita.

Un rubor adorable subió por el cuello de Draco hasta asentarse en sus mejillas, y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Harry apretó su mano al tiempo que Draco susurraba:

-No habíamos establecido que esto era una cita.

Eso le hizo sonreír. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus labios contra los de Draco antes de contestar.

-¿Y qué creías que era?

Draco negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia algún punto por encima del hombro de Harry.

-No lo sé. Es que... piénsalo. Harry Potter en una cita con Draco Malfoy. ¿No se te hace raro?

-No – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros –. Solo somos Harry y Draco.

Se quedaron callados un momento, mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

-No – susurró Draco –. Nunca había tenido una cita.

Harry asintió. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y se dedicó a acariciar la de Draco con su pulgar.

-¿Qué hacías con la gente con la que salías? – preguntó de forma casual. Los hombros de Draco se tensaron, y tardó un momento en contestar.

-Nunca he salido con nadie – masculló por fin.

-¿Ni siquiera con chicas? – preguntó él, sorprendido. Draco negó con la cabeza –. ¡Pero si fuiste con Parkinson al Baile de Navidad en cuarto!

Draco bufó y puso mala cara, como si el recuerdo le diera asco.

-Sí, pero solo porque yo le gustaba a Pansy. Y yo lo soporté porque mi padre estaba a punto de conseguir que el de Pansy firmase un contrato importante, y yo no iba a ser quien lo arruinase –. Soltó un suspiro –. Pero entonces ella me besó y me dio tanto asco que le di un empujón.

-¿En serio te dio asco? – se rio Harry.

Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Cierra el pico, Potter – masculló.

Eso le hizo reír todavía más.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, la chica que me dio mi primer beso se echó a llorar mientras nos besábamos.

Fue el turno de Draco de sonreír.

-De hecho, sí, me consuela – dijo entre risas –. ¿Tan malo eras?

En lugar de explicar que Cho se había sentido fatal por besarle después de la muerte de Cedric, lo que habría arruinado el buen ambiente, Harry optó por lanzarle a Draco una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Era? ¿Quieres decir que ya no lo soy?

Las mejillas de Draco se sonrosaron.

-Eres un crío, eso es lo que eres – masculló. Seguía sonriendo.

Harry se inclinó hacia él, y Draco le recibió al instante en un beso relajado que hizo que su cuerpo se volviera ligero. Se sentía tan cómodo estando con Draco...

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonriendo y jadeando ligeramente por la falta de aire. Harry se mordió el labio y, de la nada, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-¿Entonces eres gay?

Draco levantó una ceja, y Harry se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo digo porque... bueno, te dio asco el beso de Pansy. Yo he besado a chicas sin que me diera asco. Aunque eso ya lo sabes...

-Estúpido – murmuró Draco, negando con la cabeza –. ¿Necesitas preguntarme si soy gay después de haber tenido tu pene dentro de mi boca? Eres más denso de lo que pensaba.

Fue el turno de Harry de ponerse rojo. El recuerdo hizo que se sintiera excitado, y su mirada voló hacia los labios de Draco. Al Slytherin no le pasó desapercibido; en cuanto vio hacia dónde estaba mirando Harry, pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios y se mordió el inferior de una forma que le hizo temblar. Harry volvió a mirar a Draco a los ojos. El ambiente había cambiado radicalmente en apenas un segundo, y el deseo era tangible en el aire.

Su mano seguía entrelazada con la de Draco sobre su rodilla, y la soltó para poder subir, despacio, tentativamente, por su mulso. La tela del traje muggle que Draco había vuelto a ponerse era suave y lisa, y Harry sintió más que vio como Draco temblaba bajo su tacto. Otra oleada de excitación recorrió su cuerpo, asentándose en su entrepierna.

-Deberíamos volver ya a Hogwarts – murmuró Draco un momento después. Harry tragó saliva.

-Sí, deberíamos.

Se pusieron de pie y se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad antes de desaparecerse. Cuando volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, Harry se aseguró de sujetar a Draco para que no se tambalease.

Entraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts y caminaron hacia el castillo en silencio, de la mano. Harry todavía podía sentir un cosquilleo de excitación corriendo por sus venas por la conversación que acababan de tener.

Los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos seguían en el pueblo. Draco y Harry se detuvieron, todavía invisibles, donde sus caminos se separaban. Harry estaba a punto de sugerir pasar juntos el resto de la tarde cuando Draco susurró:

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Harry dudó, pero asintió al cabo de un momento. Sus amigos volverían en cualquier momento de todas formas, y se preguntarían dónde estaba. Soltó la mano de Draco, pero, antes de que el chico pudiera irse, añadió, en un impulso:

-Trae puesta la ropa que llevas ahora. Te queda muy... bien.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y Harry le dio un último beso antes de irse a la torre de Gryffindor.

*

Harry salió de su cama en cuanto oyó la respiración relajada de sus cuatro compañeros indicando que se habían dormido. Aún llevaba puesta su ropa muggle; habría sido raro estar en pijama si Draco tenía puesto un traje.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco ya estaba dentro, sentado en la cama leyendo un libro. Estaba descalzo, y llevaba puestos los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca del traje, aunque no la chaqueta. Al ver que Harry se estaba aproximando y descalzando, levantó la mirada y apartó el libro de su regazo.

Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama y miró a Draco a los ojos. No sabía qué decir, así que, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, se permitió perderse en el color gris de sus iris. Acunó la barbilla de Draco con una mano, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar, y rozó su pómulo justo por debajo de sus pestañas. Draco se mordió el labio, y Harry se acercó aún más al chico y movió su cuerpo ligeramente para estar en una postura cómoda. Le besó, moviendo su mano hacia su pelo porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba eso al Slytherin.

Sus lenguas se movieron juntas, y los suspiros se perdieron entre sus bocas. Harry no podía ni quería pensar, solo dejarse llevar por lo que tenían; por el consuelo de estar con alguien que le entendía, alguien con quien sentía que las heridas que la guerra había dejado en él no eran irreversibles. Así que, cuando Draco pasó una mano por su cintura y tiró de él, Harry no opuso resistencia. Se tumbaron de lado en la cama, medio tapados por las sábanas, sus labios separándose durante solo una fracción de segundo.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus manos estaban acariciando, explorando, al igual que su lengua. Pasó sus dedos por el pecho de Draco, sintiendo la tela de la camisa bajo sus yemas, y llegó hasta su vientre. Cuando se aventuró a seguir descendiendo, se encontró con que el cuerpo del chico, al igual que el suyo, estaba empezando a responder a las caricias. Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro ahogado, y Harry abrió los ojos con la esperanza de poder ver su cara.

Se encontró, sin embargo, con que la proximidad de sus cuerpos y el calor de sus suspiros habían hecho que se empañasen los cristales de sus gafas, por lo que se las quitó.

Draco se estaba mordiendo el labio, sus ojos solo medio abiertos y sus manos en las caderas de Harry. Él volvió a acercarse para seguir besando a Draco, pero el Slytherin se inclinó hacia atrás, como si quisiera tumbarse boca arriba, y tiró de Harry para que le siguiera.

-Ven aquí – murmuró. Harry dudó un momento. Quería tumbarse sobre Draco, juntar sus pechos, mover sus erecciones la una contra la otra. Pero sabía que no podía, o Draco volvería a recordar lo que su tía le había hecho.

Al final, optó por erguirse ligeramente, apoyando un codo en la cama e inclinándose hacia delante para seguir besando a Draco, pero manteniendo el resto de su cuerpo sobre la cama. Con la mano que tenía libre, volvió a acariciar la entrepierna del chico sobre sus pantalones, adorando cada uno de los sonidos que partieron de los labios de Draco.

Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se quitase la ropa y que le hiciera lo mismo a Draco. Su mano subió hasta la garganta del Slytherin, donde empezó a jugar con el primer botón cerrado de su camisa. Necesitaba abrir aquellos botones, liberar su piel, sentir el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, duro y caliente y excitado. Al mismo tiempo, su mente le estaba advirtiendo que no lo hiciera. ¿Y si Draco aún no estaba preparado? ¿Y si no quería que Harry viera las cicatrices de su brazo?

¿Y si las sospechas de Harry eran ciertas y Draco tenía aún cicatrices de su pelea en sexto?

Se separó ligeramente de él para poder mirarle a los ojos. Las pupilas de Draco estaban dilatadas, sus labios húmedos, su pelo despeinado. La simple visión de Draco en aquel estado hizo que su erección diera un tirón dentro de sus pantalones.

Quería ver más de él. Quería besar su pecho, y acariciar su piel. y juntar sus cuerpos, y...

-Hazlo –. El susurro de Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos agitados.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Estaba pensando en lo mismo que Harry, o en alguna otra cosa? Harry se quedó quieto un momento, pensando en cómo plantear su pregunta en voz alta, y Draco movió sus manos hasta el botón de su camisa. Empezó a intentar desabrocharla él mismo y, con un tono casi desesperado, murmuró:

-Mierda, Harry, hazlo ya.

Harry apartó las manos de Draco y trató de desabrochar botón tras botón con la única mano que tenía libre. Frustrado, se irguió en la cama y, sin pensar, se sentó sobre la pelvis de Draco para poder usar ambas manos. Desde esa distancia, tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Se inclinó hacia delante y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, apartó la tela blanca de la camisa hacia los lados para descubrir el pecho de Draco.

Por un momento, se olvidó de respirar. La piel que tenía ante él era incluso más pálida que la de la cara del chico, y una finísima capa de vello rubio cubría la parte superior de su pecho, haciéndolo brillar bajo la luz tenue de las antorchas. Pero todo eso no fue lo que paralizó a Harry.

Había estado en lo cierto. Varias líneas blancas, gruesas y algo dentadas atravesaban el pecho y el vientre de Draco. Una de ellas subía desde su cadera hasta más allá de su ombligo, y otra nacía en su hombro izquierdo y atravesaba de forma diagonal su caja torácica, llegando casi hasta su costado. El resto eran algo más pequeñas, pero estaban ahí. Y él las había causado.

Había sido un imbécil. Draco tenía razón al llamarle estúpido. Solo que no debería hacerlo con cariño. Tendría que odiarle por lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía haberle perdonado?

Una mano rozó su mejilla. Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco, que le miraban con preocupación.

-Draco, yo... – musitó, luchando por encontrar las palabras que hicieran que aquello fuera justificable –. Lo siento tanto – terminó, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

Draco apartó la mirada un momento antes de musitar:

-Me lo merecía.

Esas palabras le hicieron temblar.

-No, Draco – contestó, inclinándose hacia delante hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de la cara del chico -. No te lo merecías, yo...

Draco cerró el espacio entre sus labios y empezó a besarle. Harry se dejó llevar por un momento por el placer físico. Los bultos de sus pantalones se estaban rozando con cada movimiento, y la mano de Draco estaba en su pelo, tirando ligeramente. Harry apenas podía pensar.

Consiguió liberar su boca para tomar aire y aprovechó el momento para intentar hablar con el chico.

-Draco... – jadeó. El Slytherin se lanzó a su cuello, besándolo, succionando, pasando su lengua por la piel sensible, y a Harry se le olvidó lo que había estado a punto de decir. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse solas, buscando más fricción, y se le escapó un gemido cuando Draco se movió para besarle justo debajo de la mandíbula.

Unas manos empezaron a tirar de su camiseta, levantándola, y Harry, con un movimiento rápido, se irguió y se la quitó, lanzándola a los pies de la cama. Draco, mientras tanto, se deshizo de su camisa, dejando al descubierto sus brazos antes de tirar de la cintura de Harry, intentando que volviese a acostarse sobre él.

Harry, sin embargo, resistió la tentación y se quedó completamente quieto. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que siguiese, que se quitase los pantalones, que se frotase contra el chico y se dejase llevar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que esperar. Aquello no estaba bien.

Draco, impaciente, estiró el brazo para sujetar el de Harry y volver a tirar, pero Harry atrapó ese brazo y lo giró ligeramente para poder ver la parte interior de la piel, acercándose ligeramente para poder enfocarlo sin las gafas.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de por qué no estaba viendo lo que creía que vería. La Marca Tenebrosa cubierta de heridas estaba en el brazo izquierdo de Draco, y el brazo que Draco había levantado no era el izquierdo, sino el derecho.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Tragó saliva. No podía apartar la mirada.

Había visto unas heridas muy similares antes; concretamente en el brazo de Hermione, donde Bellatrix había escrito las palabras "sangre sucia" mientras la torturaba en la Mansión Malfoy.

La palabra que estaba escrita en el brazo de Draco era más corta, pero no por ello menos escalofriante. "Traidor."

Miró al chico a los ojos, tratando de formular en voz alta las mil preguntas que estaban retumbando en su mente, y pudo ver el miedo reflejado en la mirada de Draco. Harry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, no muy seguro de qué decir.

Draco apartó la mirada.

-Supongo que acabo de cortarnos el rollo, ¿no? – musitó. Eso sorprendió a Harry. Sí, ambos seguían estando duros, pero el sexo había volado rápidamente hacia el fondo de su mente. Aquello era mucho más importante.

-¿Por qué? – se las arregló para preguntar. Ambos sabían que no estaba hablando del sexo. Quería saber quién, dónde y cuándo le habían hecho aquella cicatriz, pero nada de eso era tan importante como el motivo de que tuviera la palabra "traidor" grabada en su piel.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos saltemos esta conversación? – murmuró Draco con tono derrotado.

-No – contestó Harry. Draco suspiró y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-En marzo del año pasado, cuando te trajeron a la Mansión con la cara desfigurada... – se trabó con sus propias palabras, y Harry esperó a que encontrase la forma de seguir –. No te identifiqué. V...Voldemort averiguó que habías escapado por mi culpa y le dijo a mi tía que me castigase – musitó en una voz apenas audible –. Y ella me llamó traidor por protegerte, y... bueno, ya te imaginas el resto.

Una sensación muy potente llenó el pecho de Harry; una necesidad implacable de proteger a Draco. Soltó su brazo, depositándolo con cuidado sobre la cama, y se inclinó hacia delante para acercar sus caras. El simple hecho de haberle contado aquello a Harry parecía asustarle.

Apoyó tanto peso como pudo en sus piernas al darse cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre Draco, y se inclinó para darle un beso. No en los labios, sino en la frente. Con una mano, acarició su pelo y su oreja, y empezó a depositar besos suaves por sus sienes, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz; cualquier superficie que sus labios rozasen.

-Gracias – susurró contra los labios del Slytherin antes de besarlos –. Lo siento mucho, Draco. Gracias por lo que hiciste –. Otro beso –. Me salvaste la vida.

Draco se dejó besar, levantando las manos para acariciar el pecho de Harry. Harry tembló ligeramente cuando los dedos finos del Slytherin rozaron uno de sus pezones, y de nuevo cuando bajaron hasta rodear la parte más baja de su espalda.

Profundizaron el beso, acordando de forma silenciosa que la conversación había terminado. Harry volvió a mover sus caderas, pero lo hizo a un ritmo lento y estable, sin la necesidad que había estado quemando sus venas con anterioridad. Draco suspiró contra sus labios, moviéndose ligeramente bajo su peso, en lo que podría haberse interpretado como una respuesta al contacto físico con Harry. Él, sin embargo, levantó la cabeza. Tenía que asegurarse de que Draco estaba disfrutando aquello, de que no estaba recordando lo que le había ocurrido.

Miró al chico a los ojos durante un instante. Draco le devolvió la mirada, observándole con un deseo que atravesó la piel de Harry, quemándole por dentro. Al cabo de un momento, movió sus manos hasta el botón de los pantalones de Harry y lo desabrochó.

Al oír el pequeño "click" del botón, Harry soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un escalofrío de placer. Bajó la mirada, y, aunque podía distinguir desde ahí las cicatrices de ambos brazos y del pecho del Slytherin, decidió no seguir insistiendo al respecto. El deseo volvía a correr por sus venas como la lava, y necesitaba más, mucho más.

Se arrodilló en la cama, aún encima de Draco, y acarició su clavícula, su garganta, sus pezones, todo ello mientras el chico luchaba por bajar sus pantalones. Cuando estos, junto con su ropa interior, estuvieron a la altura de sus rodillas, Harry se deshizo de ellos como pudo y le devolvió el favor a Draco, desabrochando aquellos pantalones negros que tan bien le quedaban y ayudándole a quitárselos mientras el chico levantaba la cadera de la cama.

Por un momento, se quedaron quietos, observándose el uno al otro.

El cuerpo desnudo de Draco era como una obra de arte; sus piernas, delgadas pero moderadamente musculosas, eran tan pálidas como el resto de su piel, y tenían también una capa suave de pelo rubio que se espesaba en torno a su pubis. Su pene descansaba en aquel momento contra su estómago, duro y expectante.

-Harry – suspiró el chico, con la voz ronca –. Ven aquí.

Se acercó a Draco para besarle, y dejó que una de sus manos se colase entre sus cuerpos para empezar a acariciarle. El chico suspiró en el beso, y se apartó un momento después para jadear cuando Harry pasó su pulgar justo por debajo de su glande.

-Ah... acuéstate sobre mí – dijo entre suspiros, levantando los brazos para hacer fuerza sobre los hombros de Harry. Y él quería, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero, antes de hacerlo, miró a Draco a los ojos en busca de una confirmación de que no iba a pasarlo mal.

-¿Estas seguro? – susurró.

-Síiii – se quejó el chico, con tono exigente. Volvió a hacer presión en los hombros de Harry, casi con desesperación, y él sucumbió.

Bajó sus piernas y, con cuidado, alineó su cuerpo con el de Draco, sus piernas entrelazándose y sus pechos entrando en contacto. Ambos suspiraron con sorpresa a la vez cuando sus erecciones se encontraron con la piel de la cadera del otro.

El corazón de Harry estaba latiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, y su respiración era pesada. Estar tan cerca de Draco, tocando tanta piel con su piel, le causaba una sensación tan increíble que no podía empezar a describirla.

Mirando al chico a los ojos, movió su cadera hacia delante. El roce fue sutil, pero... _oh_. Soltó un gemido al mismo tiempo que Draco, y repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, incapaz de detenerse, estableciendo un ritmo al que Draco no tardó en adaptarse.

Las manos del Slytherin estaban por todo su cuerpo, y él usó una de las suyas para mantenerse en equilibrio sobre a la cama mientras acunaba la barbilla de Draco con la otra, inclinándose para besarle. Quería saborear todos y cada uno de los gemidos que estaba causando, sentir cómo amplificaban su propio placer.

Draco separó sus bocas para besar el cuello de Harry, y él movió su mano una vez más a la erección de Draco para poder acariciarla, aunque con movimientos torpes por lo pegados que estaban sus cuerpos.

Cuando Draco volvió a gemir, su respiración acarició la piel húmeda del cuello de Harry, lo que le hizo estremecerse de puro placer. No podía pensar. Estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, y era incapaz de controlar los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios.

En un momento de lucidez en medio de las oleadas de placer, Harry tuvo una idea. Con la mano con la que seguía masturbando a Draco, tanteó hasta encontrar su propio pene, rodeándolo como pudo de forma que, cuando volvió a mover su cuerpo hacia delante, sintió el roce de la erección de Draco contra toda su propia longitud.

- _Ahh_... – gimió el Slytherin, encorvando su espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry se mordió el labio, tratando sin éxito de contener el sonido que se escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Volvió a moverse de esa forma dos, tres, cuatro veces, perdiendo por completo la capacidad de pensar y acelerando, haciendo más fuerza. La siguiente vez que se movió contra Draco, este se movió contra él al mismo tiempo, sus caderas completamente sincronizadas.

-Harry... _hmm_... – suspiró, volviendo a empujar su cuerpo contra el de Harry, temblando bajo sus brazos. Sus movimientos se volvieron descontrolados y, de pronto, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron relajarse mientras, suspirando una y otra vez, se corría en la mano de Harry.

La visión de Draco debajo de su cuerpo, perdiendo completamente el control, se sumó a la sensación húmeda y caliente de su semen, y Harry estaba corriéndose antes de poder procesar ningún pensamiento coherente.

Se dejó caer sobre Draco, enterrando su cara en la almohada justo al lado de su hombro. Sus estómagos estaban pegajosos, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo estaba relajado, y lo único que pudo hacer durante unos minutos fue respirar y recomponerse.

Draco no dijo nada al respecto; se dedicó a acariciar la espalda de Harry, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su columna, sus omóplatos y su cuello hasta rozar su pelo, y luego volviendo a descender hasta su cintura y sus nalgas.

De alguna forma, sentir el cuerpo duro y caliente del chico desnudo contra el suyo se sentía correcto. Era una sensación íntima, dulce, imposible de explicar, y en aquel momento no podía pensar en separarse o alejarse lo más mínimo de él. Era casi como si fueran uno.

Pero Draco probablemente estaba teniendo problemas para soportar el peso de su cuerpo, por lo que, en cuanto se vio con fuerzas, Harry trató a regañadientes de levantarse.

Los brazos que estaban rodeando su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Draco movió una mano hasta el pelo de Harry y trató de mantener su cabeza donde estaba, en la curva de su hombro. El gesto fue más que suficiente; Harry volvió a relajar su cuerpo y se dejó abrazar, devolviéndole al chico las caricias en la medida de lo posible, dada la posición en la que estaban.

Tras unos minutos más de silencio, Draco se movió por fin bajo su peso y permitió que Harry se tumbase a su lado en la cama. Se mantuvieron muy cerca, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus pechos rozándose con cada movimiento, mientras Harry tiraba de las mantas para cubrir sus cuerpos.

Al volver a recostarse, se dio cuenta de que Draco le estaba observando. Estaba abrazado a su propio pecho, con su cabeza a la altura del cuello de Harry, y pestañeando de forma lenta, como si le estuviera costando un gran esfuerzo mantenerse despierto. Harry levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla y su pelo. Recordó las palabras que el chico había dicho antes, cómo había asegurado que merecía lo que Harry le había hecho en sexto, y sintió la necesidad de atraerle hacia sí, de acunarle, de decirle que no era cierto. En lugar de eso, le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuró.

-Hmhm – asintió él.

Quería hacerle más preguntas, acerca de sus cicatrices, y de Bellatrix, y de su relación, y sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Pero se sentía tan relajado y tan adormilado que cerró los ojos y, antes de tener tiempo de pensar en algo que decir, se quedó dormido.


	45. Capítulo 44) Desnudo

Draco se despertó en medio de la noche cuando Harry cambió la postura de sus piernas. Medio dormido, se arrimó más al chico, disfrutando de la forma en la que el cuerpo desnudo de Harry estaba encajado contra su espalda. Se tomó su tiempo apreciando el cosquilleo que la respiración de Harry provocaba al rozar su nuca, moviendo ligeramente su pelo, y apretó los dedos de sus pies contra las piernas de Harry para calentarlos.

Harry debía de estar también despierto, porque, en cuanto Draco movió sus pies, el brazo que estaba abrazando su cintura y presionado contra su pecho desnudo empezó a moverse, acariciando la piel de su cuerpo a un ritmo lento, relajado. Bajó hacia su estómago y rozó su costado, y de su cadera pasó a la parte externa de su muslo, donde Harry se dedicó a jugar con el pelo de sus piernas durante unos segundos antes de volver a subir. La intimidad de las caricias le hizo sentir a la vez vulnerable y protegido.

Harry no intentó convertirlas en algo sexual, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Draco estaba dando una vaga respuesta en aquella dirección. Se trataba, más bien, de un roce cariñoso, un reflejo del nivel de confianza que habían alcanzado la noche anterior.

Draco, adormilado, se giró en la cama para estar cara a cara con Harry, que no dejó de acariciar su piel. Se acercaron más el uno al otro, como si la idea de no estar en contacto en cada zona posible fuera dolorosa o incomprensible, y Draco sintió la necesidad de besar a Harry. Pero se contuvo, porque su boca estaba seca. Debía de haberse dormido con ella abierta. Tragó saliva un par de veces y la sensación mejoró un poco.

Su dedo índice empezó a dibujar patrones en la cadera de Harry, subiendo por su vientre hasta su pecho, ligeramente más musculoso que el de Draco y con una suave capa de vello cubriendo la parte superior. Harry suspiró.

Draco se sentía tan satisfecho, tan cómodo y tan dormido que sus labios se movieron sin que pudiese pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Te quiero.

Su voz sonó ronca, y al principio ni siquiera fue consciente de haber hablado. Creyó que, tal y como había hecho otras veces, había simplemente pensado esas palabras, incapaz de hacerlas salir. Al fin y al cabo, los Malfoy no decían esas cosas; no se exponían de esa forma, no se hacían a sí mismos vulnerables.

La mano que estaba bajando por su espalda se detuvo, y entonces Draco salió de su estupor. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus pulmones dejaron de respirar y se quedó muy quieto. Quería negar lo que acababa de decir, pero su boca no parecía dispuesta a emitir ningún otro sonido.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Harry contestase.

Pero Harry no contestó. De hecho, tampoco se movió. Pasaron los segundos y Draco volvió a respirar, aunque de forma entrecortada.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, las preguntas empezaron a retumbar por su mente una detrás de otra.

¿Y si Harry se había asustado al oír aquello? ¿Y si él no quería a Draco y estaba pensando en formas de huir de aquella situación? ¿Y si estaba intentando hacerse el dormido? La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, así que Draco no podía ver sus ojos. No sabía si Harry los había llegado a abrir.

Había otra posibilidad, que era la menos aterradora: que Harry no se hubiera despertado en todo ese tiempo, que hubiera estado acariciando a Draco mientras dormía, y que, por tanto, no hubiera oído aquellas estúpidas palabras. Unos momentos antes, había estado seguro de que Harry estaba despierto, pero ahora estaba dudando.

Al menos la respiración de Harry era lenta y profunda, lo que indicaba que el chico no estaba perdiendo los papeles por lo que acababa de oír.

Con el paso de los minutos, se convenció más y más de que Harry estaba, en efecto, profundamente dormido.

\--

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, era por la mañana y estaba sonando el despertador muggle que Harry había insistido en utilizar.

Harry lo apagó con un gruñido, y las antorchas de las paredes se encendieron solas, poco a poco, hasta iluminar la habitación. El Gryffindor se dio la vuelta en la cama y se abrazó a Draco, que estaba en aquel momento tumbado boca arriba, y suspiró, murmurando algo aún medio dormido.

Estar abrazado a otra persona, ambos completamente desnudos, era notablemente más vergonzoso por la mañana de lo que lo había sido en medio la noche. Draco se irguió tanto como pudo y escaneó el fondo de la cama en busca de su ropa interior.

Se la puso en cuanto Harry volvió a apartarse, y, al sentarse en la cama, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño.

En cuanto el pensamiento cruzó su mente, una puerta se materializó en una de las paredes de la habitación. Se levantó y arrastró sus pies hasta allí, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

El baño que la sala había creado para él era ostentoso. A pesar de que él solo necesitaba el váter, le habían sido proporcionados también una ducha con bañera, dos lavabos y un espejo de cuerpo entero, además de una serie de cuadros y plantas decorativas.

Se lavó las manos y se dispuso a salir del baño, pero se detuvo al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Solía evitar observar su propio cuerpo más allá de su cara y su pelo, pero... quería observar lo que Harry había visto la noche anterior.

Su brazo izquierdo era un completo desastre, hasta el punto de que la Marca Tenebrosa apenas era reconocible. El derecho... Draco tembló ligeramente y apartó rápido la mirada. No quería volver a pensar en su tía Bellatrix.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza para observar su mandíbula, donde, a unos centímetros de su oreja, permanecía una fina línea blanca, apenas distinguible. Era la única marca que había en su cuerpo de aquel día en la Mansión Malfoy, cuando, al caer la lámpara del salón mientras Harry y sus amigos trataban de huir, todos los cristales volaron hacia su cara.

Las cicatrices más obvias eran las de su pecho, pero esas, al igual que las de su brazo izquierdo, le parecían justas. Eran un merecido castigo por todo lo que había hecho.

Observar su reflejo era deprimente, pero al menos se dio cuenta de que había recuperado algo de peso ahora que se estaba saltando menos comidas. Tal vez a Harry no le hubiera dado demasiado asco ver su cuerpo, después de todo.

Salió del baño. Harry estaba de pie a tan solo unos pasos de él, en calzoncillos. Draco intentó caminar hacia la cama, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-Buenos días – murmuró, sonriéndole. Draco fue entonces consciente de la presión que estaba creciendo dentro de su pecho. Trató de rodear a Harry de nuevo, pero el chico levantó un brazo y se lo impidió. Draco miró al chico con lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión de duda, y no de miedo. Porque sí, tenía miedo. Estaba desnudo, expuesto, con todas sus cicatrices a la vista. Todos los recuerdos de lo que había hecho estaban a disposición de los ojos incomprensiblemente verdes de Harry Potter, que durante tantos años había sido su enemigo.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo el Gryffindor.

Draco sintió el pánico corriendo por sus venas. ¿Estaba hablando Harry de lo que había dicho por la noche? Si era así, y no podía escapar de aquella conversación, lo negaría. Diría que hablaba en sueños y que había estado soñando con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. Tenía que inventarse cualquier excusa, cualquier historia creíble, o hacerse el loco, o...

Harry interrumpió su monólogo mental acariciando su pecho con su dedo. Draco tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo, observando mientras Harry trazaba las líneas blancas que lo atravesaban de una en una.

-Lo siento tanto – susurró. Draco levantó de nuevo la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

Harry solo estaba hablando de las cicatrices. "Respira, Draco," se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de calmarse. Podía hablar de aquello. Podía hablar de lo que había ocurrido en sexto si eso significaba que Harry no iba a sacar el tema de su confesión de amor.

-No tendría que haberlo hecho. No... no sabía lo que hacía ese hechizo, y nunca tendría que haberlo usado contra ti. Jamás podré perdonármelo – murmuró el Gryffindor. Sus hombros estaban hundidos, y su semblante dejaba ver una tristeza que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a percibir en él. Levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Harry... – susurró, sin saber qué más decir. Ayudar a la gente a sentirse bien nunca había sido su fuerte, pero, por algún motivo, Harry siempre se animaba cuando hablaba con él, así que decidió probar suerte e intentar continuar aquella conversación con las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente –. Tenías que hacerlo. Estaba a punto de lanzarte la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y Draco dejó caer su mano de la cara del chico.

-No habría funcionado.

-Eso no lo sabes – dijo él.

-Sí, lo sé – espetó Harry, mirándole a los ojos con una resolución que hizo temblar a Draco –. Para que funcione tienes que querer que ocurra, tienes que sentirlo de verdad. Y tú no querías nada de lo que te estaba pasando ese año. Estabas asustado y tu familia estaba amenazada y... yo no lo sabía, así que fui un imbécil y te hice daño.

Bajó la cabeza. Tal vez Harry tuviera razón al decir que la maldición _Cruciatus_ no habría funcionado, aunque él no podía estar seguro. Pero eso no significaba que no mereciera lo que le había ocurrido después. Había estado a punto de matar a Katie y a Weasley. Había intentado matar a Dumbledore.

Pensar en el director le hizo recordar el terror que había estado sintiendo durante meses antes de que ocurriera su pelea con Harry, y la sensación fue tan realista que, por un momento, le pareció que volvía a estar allí, en el baño, confesando todos sus miedos a Myrtle y llorando, con una presión insoportable dentro de su pecho.

Su serpiente se relajó ligeramente cuando Harry apoyó su frente contra la de él y Draco recordó que todo aquello estaba en el pasado. La guerra había terminado, y Harry ya no tenía que ser su enemigo. Suspiró, inclinándose ligeramente para apoyar su peso en el Gryffindor y cerrando los ojos.

-Debías de estar tan asustado... – murmuró Harry al cabo de un largo momento de silencio, volviendo a separarse de él para acariciar su mejilla –. No solo por todo lo que te estaba ocurriendo, sino porque yo acababa de oírlo todo. Debiste de pensar que iba a delatarte. Y yo, en vez de desarmarte cuando me atacaste...

Dejó que su mano bajase por el cuello de Draco hasta acariciar su hombro allí donde nacía la peor de sus cicatrices, trazando su forma con la yema de su dedo. Draco observó su expresión facial; Harry estaba mordiéndose el labio y tenía el ceño fruncido. Aunque su pelo tapaba su cicatriz, Draco supo que estaba deformándose ligeramente como le ocurría siempre que estaba preocupado.

-Me sentí horriblemente mal en cuanto vi lo que te había hecho. Como si algo dentro de mí acabara de romperse – murmuró Harry –. Menos mal que Snape estaba allí. No sé lo que habría hecho si te hubieras muerto.

Su mano estaba ahora descansando en la cadera de Draco, donde sus dedos estaban jugando de manera distraída con el borde de su ropa interior.

-Tendría que haber ido a pedirte perdón. Tendría que haber intentado ayudarte – siguió diciendo. Parecía estar sacándose de encima todo lo que necesitaba decir al respecto, y Draco le dejó. No podía ni empezar a pensar en una respuesta –. Pero entonces todos mis amigos me dijeron que no era para tanto, que te lo merecías. Y yo les creí, porque eso era más fácil que admitir la gravedad de lo que te había hecho.

"Tus amigos tenían razón," pensó una parte de él. Otra, sin embargo, quería creer lo que Harry le estaba diciendo. Que él era una víctima de la guerra, y que nada de lo que había ocurrido había sido culpa suya.

-¿Draco?

La cara de Harry estaba a solo unos centímetros de la suya. Parecía profundamente preocupado.

Draco tenía que contestar algo. Abrió la boca, pero tardó un momento en encontrar su propia voz.

-Gracias.

No sabía por qué acababa de darle las gracias a Harry. Por la disculpa, tal vez. O por terminar con la guerra y darle esperanza. O quizá por estar tan cerca de él, mostrando tanta comprensión y cariño. Por estar con él, sin más.

-No me las des – fue la respuesta del chico –. Gracias a ti por perdonarme.

No tuvo fuerza suficiente para recordarle a Harry que no había aceptado sus disculpas de forma explícita. No mientras estaba tan cerca de él, sintiéndose tan desnudo y desprotegido y seguro al mismo tiempo. En lugar de eso, caminó hasta la cama para vestirse. Harry no hizo nada por impedirlo, sino que le imitó, recogiendo su propia ropa de la cama y del suelo para ponérsela.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe con la capa hasta las mazmorras por si te cruzas con alguien? – preguntó con tono casual.

Draco simplemente asintió.


	46. Capítulo 45) Guardar el secreto

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating_

 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

 _Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

 _And I just wanna stay with you_

 _In this moment forever, forever and ever_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, escuchando música y tarareando la canción, cuando una idea un tanto estúpida cruzó su mente. Sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se movían ligeramente hacia arriba con el pensamiento, pero trató de contenerse, ya que no estaba solo.

-¿Harry? – dijo Ron, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. Él se apoyó sobre su codo y miró hacia la cama de su amigo, donde este estaba intentando inútilmente redactar la última redacción que McGonagall les había mandado hacer.

-¿Sí? – inquirió, haciendo una nota mental para seguir fantaseando en otro momento.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Ron se puso algo rojo y se revolvió ligeramente en la cama, apoyando la pluma que estaba utilizando sobre el pergamino después de desvanecer la tinta que le sobraba.

-No sé. Hermione me ha contado que las chicas lo hacen a veces, ¿sabes? Cuando ven que una de ellas está pensativa, le preguntan en qué piensa y entonces se abren sobre sus sentimientos.

Harry soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

-¿Y tú quieres tener una conversación sobre sentimientos conmigo? – preguntó, levantando las cejas.

-Eh... no estoy seguro. Supongo que quería probar – musitó Ron, visiblemente avergonzado. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Pues se me ha olvidado completamente lo que estaba pensando antes se que me hablases – repuso, encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo el pie ligeramente al ritmo de la canción que acababa de empezar.

Ron asintió, miró hacia abajo y se aclaró la garganta. A continuación, se rascó la cabeza y abrió la boca un par de veces antes de volver a cerrarla. Harry esperó pacientemente a que su amigo consiguiera decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

-Entonces... – empezó Ron poco después, carraspeando de nuevo –. ¿No hay nada de lo que necesites hablar? – farfulló por fin, levantando la vista y volviendo a apartarla antes de añadir –. Nada... ¿o nadie?

-No – contestó él con naturalidad, a pesar de lo mucho que le descolocaba aquella pregunta –. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé – aseguró Ron con más rapidez de la necesaria –. Por nada.

Harry estaba a punto de interrogar a Ron para descubrir por qué estaba tan raro cuando la puerta se abrió. Neville atravesó la habitación corriendo y se lanzó sobre su cama, enterrando su cara en su almohada. Ron y él se quedaron mirando al chico, que, un momento después, se tumbó boca arriba y sonrió.

-Neville, tío, ¿qué te pasa? – rompió el silencio Ron. El chico les miró con asombro, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban ahí, y se puso aún más rojo.

-Es Hannah – contestó, sin dejar de sonreír –. Acaba de acompañarme hasta la entrada a la torre y me ha besado antes de irse.

¿Hannah? ¿Desde cuándo había algo entre Neville y ella? Decidió no preguntar; ya bastante mal había quedado al no saber que Dean y Seamus habían estado juntos desde sexto.

-¡Me alegro! – exclamó Ron –. Aunque no es ninguna sorpresa. Se notaba mucho que os gustabais.

Neville, lejos de parecer ofendido, se mordió el labio, aún sonriente y mirando hacia el infinito.

-Voy a pedirle salir – espetó, con tono firme, sentándose y mirando respectivamente a Ron y Harry –. La quiero, y sé que Luna no va a dejar de ser mi amiga aunque empiece otra relación tan pronto. Así que voy a pedirle salir.

Ron y Harry le dieron la enhorabuena a su amigo y, poco después, cada uno se puso a hacer una cosa diferente. Harry apagó la radio y sacó una revista de Quidditch, pero no logró concentrarse en el artículo que tenía ante él; estaba repitiendo la conversación con Ron en su cabeza. ¿Y si sospechaba que había algo entre Draco y él? Por una parte, la idea le inquietaba. Por otra, no podía evitar pensar que no sería tan malo que Hermione y él se enterasen. Tal vez se lo habría contado él mismo, de no ser porque Draco quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, se encontraron con Hermione en la sala común.

-Hermione, ¿por qué llevas la mochila al comedor? – preguntó Ron, escandalizado, mientras salían por el hueco del retrato.

-Para ir a la biblioteca después, por supuesto – contestó ella, como si fuera obvio –. Y vosotros dos deberíais venir conmigo.

-¡Pero Hermione, llevamos meses y meses trabajando a diario! ¡Nos merecemos un descanso! – se quejó su novio.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, exasperada, y miró a Harry en busca de apoyo.

-A mí no me mires – dijo él –. Si abro un libro más en las próximas horas se me van a derretir las retinas.

Hermione puso mala cara y volvió a mirar hacia delante, pero un momento después le miró a él de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué llevas así puesto el cuello del uniforme? – dijo, parándose en medio del pasillo y moviendo sus manos hacia él para colocarle la ropa.

Harry se apartó rápidamente y tiró un poco más del cuello de su túnica, asegurándose de que cubriera su garganta. Se había despertado el domingo con una mancha de color morado en su cuello, allí donde Draco había besado y succionando la noche anterior, y llevaba un par de días cubriéndola con su bufanda. El hecho de que dormir desnudo le hubiera dado algo de tos ayudaba a que nadie sospechase nada. Sin embargo, mayo estaba cada vez más cerca y había dejado de llover, por lo que ya nadie se ponía bufandas, ni siquiera para salir a los jardines. Esa mañana, Harry había tenido que improvisar.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada muy extraña, pero no insistió. Volvió a tratar de convencerles de ir a estudiar.

Se sentaron en sus asientos habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor, y Harry se encontró con que su vaso ya estaba lleno de zumo de calabaza. Le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza al líquido del interior y, desde el lado opuesto de la mesa, Ginny le dijo:

-No te lo bebas, Harry. He oído a Cassiopea Osbourne decir que iba a intentar darte una poción de amor.

Harry asintió y desvaneció el líquido del interior del vaso, tratando de recordar quién diablos era Cassiopea Osbourne. Decidió no darle vueltas y centrarse en el manjar que tenía ante sí, lanzando miradas hacia el cabello casi plateado que podía distinguir al otro lado del comedor en lugar de participar en las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

En algún momento, Seamus se rio de la forma en la que tenía colocado el cuello de la túnica, pero Harry no se inmutó. Sabía que Seamus también hacía sus mejores esfuerzos para ocultar sus chupones, y quiso echárselo en cara, pero eso habría supuesto confesar que él mismo había recibido uno, y todo el mundo querría saber quién se lo había hecho. Hermione y Ron se volverían locos, y El Profeta probablemente escribiría un artículo de tres páginas al respecto.

Cuando se levantaron todos juntos para irse, Dean se acercó a Harry y susurró, cerca de su oreja:

-La próxima vez, dile a ese chico que lo haga en algún lugar más fácil de cubrir.

Harry se giró, a punto de decirle a Dean que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión del chico, que dejaba ver que Harry no iba a engañarle. Sabía exactamente qué tenía en la piel. Frunció los labios y asintió. "Al menos es Dean quien lo sabe," se dijo para tranquilizarse. "Él no se lo va a contar a nadie."

\--

No pudo quedar con Draco hasta el viernes por la noche, por culpa de los exámenes que Slughorn y Strigoi les habían puesto esos días. Después de casi una semana sin hablar con el chico, teniendo que fingir que no sentía nada cada vez que vislumbraba su pelo rubio por los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor e ignorándolo en las clases, le costó no lanzarse a la cama con él en cuanto entró en la Sala y lo vio sentado sobre las sábanas, leyendo, al igual que la última vez.

-Llegas tarde – dijo Draco, sin levantar la vista del libro. Oír su voz tuvo un efecto extraño en Harry. Como si llevase toda la semana viviendo solamente para poder llegar hasta ese momento; como si todo el tiempo que no pasaba con Draco fueran solo periodos de espera hasta que pudiera volver a verle. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Lo siento – contestó, quitándose la capa y los zapatos antes de acercarse a la cama –. Ron no quería dormirse.

Draco puso mala cara, como diciendo que aquella no era una excusa lo bastante buena para hacerle esperar, y Harry se sentó a su lado y le arrancó el libro de las manos. El Slytherin abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry se la tapó con la mano y le sonrió con picardía.

-No podías esperar ni un segundo más para verme, ¿eh? – se rio. A continuación, apartó su mano y besó a Draco, que solo tuvo tiempo de ponerse rojo antes de responder al beso.

Tiempo después, cuando pararon para respirar, se encontró con sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello de Draco, suave como la seda, y con el chico recostado de forma un tanto desastrosa contra su pecho.

Recordó la idea que había tenido unos días antes mientras escuchaba a Aerosmith en la radio. La fantasía, más bien. Había estado imaginándose a Draco dormido sobre su regazo mientras él acariciaba su pelo y lo observaba, repitiendo la letra de la canción en su mente. " _Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,_ _and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing..._ "

Se mordió el labio.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué? – murmuró el chico, separando su cara del pijama de Harry para mirarle a los ojos.

-Me gustaría verte dormir – dijo torpemente, no muy seguro de por qué estaba admitiendo aquello en voz alta.

El Slytherin le lanzó una mirada que decía algo así como "se te ha ido la olla", pero se puso rojo al mismo tiempo, lo que le quitó seriedad al asunto.

-¿Qué? – repitió, confuso. Se movió hasta sentarse en la cama a su lado, y Harry le dejó ir, aunque muy a su pesar.

-No sé, es una tontería – masculló, empezando a sentirse bastante avergonzado por haberle contado aquello a Draco. El chico sonrió de lado.

-Ya sé que es una tontería. Lo has dicho tú.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de exasperación.

-Debe de ser algo contagioso, eso de decir tonterías – repuso –. Cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, más me ocurre.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, pensando, probablemente, en alguna respuesta que darle. Harry se rio sin poder evitarlo. Le resultaba tan cómodo estar con Draco... Ya casi nadie tenía el coraje de meterse con él; tan solo Seamus de vez en cuando. Todos estaban ocupados adorándole y besando sus pies cuando Harry solo quería ser un chico normal. Pero Draco... Draco le hacía sentirse normal. Y _vivo_.

Draco parecía no ser capaz de encontrar nada con lo que contestarle, y Harry decidió ayudarle alborotando su pelo.

-¡Eh! – exclamó el chico, indignado, intentando parar a Harry. Acabaron forcejeando en la cama, él intentando alborotar aún más el cabello de Draco y este tratando de detenerle y, por algún motivo, de hacerle cosquillas.

Nunca antes le habían hecho cosquillas, y Harry empezó a reírse, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Draco, de cubrir su piel para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

-¡No! ¡Para! – gritó inútilmente entre carcajadas. Draco, de alguna manera, había terminado encima de él, y sus dedos estaban atormentando su barriga por debajo de su camiseta, haciéndole reír más y más y más.

-¡Ríndete! – exigió el chico, sonriendo mientras Harry se revolvía debajo de él. Intentó apartarse, pero estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose sin control.

Cuando Draco se movió para hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

-Está bien. ¡Está bien! Me rindo – jadeó, relajando los hombros en cuanto pudo, por fin, parar de reírse.

Draco estaba inclinado sobre él, sujetando sus brazos contra la cama, una sonrisa triunfante brillando en su rostro. Poco a poco, su sonrisa menguó, y bajó la vista hacia los labios de Harry. Un momento después, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. La intensidad de la mirada de Draco le hizo temblar. No podía apartar la mirada.

Harry sintió que tenía que decir algo. No porque los silencios con Draco le resultasen incómodos; al contrario. Pero la forma en la que el chico le estaba mirando le parecía casi... suplicante, de alguna forma. Esperanzada, asustada, expectante. Como si quisiera oír algo. Harry creía saber qué era ese algo. Pero cuando intentó separar los labios, las palabras no llegaron.

Levantó la mano para acariciar la nuca del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarle. Draco se acomodó a su lado en la cama, en lugar de sobre él, y juntó sus labios con una pasión que le hizo temblar, acariciando el pelo de Harry, y luego su pecho y su cintura.

Pronto estaban moviendo sus manos de forma torpe y necesitada para acariciarse el uno al otro, sin tiempo ni ganas de quitarse la ropa, suspirando y gimiendo y dejándose llevar. Cuando terminaron, Draco bostezó y se metió bajo las sábanas, y Harry, a pesar de que seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras que no se había visto capaz de pronunciar, le siguió, dejando sus cosas en la mesita de noche y abrazando al chico antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su mente parecía no querer relajarse. Estaba recordándole que tendría que hablar con McGonagall al día siguiente sobre su discurso del domingo; que Draco le había dicho que le quería y él no había sido capaz de contestar.

Draco se movió entre sus brazos, dormido, y Harry pensó que, aunque las luces se habían apagado y no podía ver nada, al menos su fantasía se había hecho a medias realidad.


	47. Capítulo 46) El discurso

-Estás mal de la cabeza, Potter – concluyó Draco. Dobló la carta que se suponía que ambos iban a enviarle a Andrómeda por el cumpleaños de Teddy, que había sido unos días antes, y la dejó encima de la mesa –. Es una idea pésima. A nadie va a parecerle normal que enviemos una carta _juntos_.

Harry le dedicó a Draco esa sonrisa pícara que siempre conseguía que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal. Sacó un sobre de su mochila y guardó la carta dentro.

-No veo que estés haciendo nada para detenerme.

Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Para qué molestarme? – se defendió –. Nadie ha sido capaz jamás de disuadirte de hacer algo una vez se te mete entre ceja y ceja.

Harry le dio un golpe amistoso con el hombro y, tras dejar el sobre en su mochila, se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó y se quitó los zapatos de cualquier manera.

-Creía que eso supondría un reto para ti – contestó, volviendo a lanzarle esa estúpida sonrisa –. Imagínatelo: Draco Malfoy, primera persona capaz de convencer a Harry Potter de que algo es una mala idea. Tendrías tu propia carta en las ranas de chocolate por eso, seguro.

Draco, que ya estaba en pijama, se dirigió a su lado de la cama.

-Vete a la mierda – masculló mientras se tapaba con las mantas. Su tono de voz no fue lo suficientemente borde, por desgracia, y Harry se rio de él.

Pensó que no iba a recibir una respuesta, pero, un segundo después, Harry se escurrió bajo las sábanas, le abrazó por detrás y susurró en su oído:

-Ya he llegado.

-Imbécil – masculló Draco, acurrucándose contra el pecho del Gryffindor. Sintió la risa del chico contra su nuca y bufó para dejar claro que se había ofendido, a pesar de que no pensaba apartarse del abrazo. Solo porque estaba muy cómodo, claro.

Las luces se apagaron solas y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Harry le dio un beso suave cerca del hombro, y Draco se permitió relajarse entre los brazos del chico. Seguía durmiendo mal cuando estaba solo, pero tener a Harry a su lado hacía que se sintiera seguro, y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

\--

Un ruido le despertó en medio de la noche. Su cuerpo y su mente se pusieron alerta al instante, y se sentó en la cama, completamente despierto. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que lo que le había sobresaltado había sido Harry, y, cuando se inclinó hacia él para tratar de despertarlo, el chico empezó a gritar.

-¡Harry! – exclamó, sacudiendo al Gryffindor –. ¡Harry, despierta!

Le llevó unos segundos, pero consiguió que el chico se sentase en la cama con un jadeo sobresaltado. Draco no podía ver nada en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero sí podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Harry e incluso distinguir los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla – murmuró. Sus manos seguían aferradas a los hombros del chico, y movió una de ellas para acariciar torpemente su brazo. Harry suspiró y empezó a respirar más despacio. Se relajó poco a poco, y se inclinó hacia Draco como si le costase sujetar el peso de su cuerpo.

-Lo sé – contestó, su voz rasposa –. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada – se oyó a sí mismo susurrar. Harry se relajó un poco más, y Draco volvió a acostarse, seguido de cerca por el Gryffindor.

Una vez tapados con las mantas, Harry volvió a abrazar a Draco.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó él. Era la primera vez que Harry tenía una pesadilla mientras Draco dormía a su lado, y sabía que Harry siempre silenciaba sus cortinas en la torre de Gryffindor para que nadie le oyese gritar.

-No – susurró Harry cerca de su oído.

Draco no insistió. Se aferró a la mano que estaba cerca de su pecho, se acurrucó una vez más contra el cuerpo caliente a su espalda, y esperó a que el sueño volviera a él.

\--

En cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo el domingo por la mañana, notó que el ambiente en el castillo había cambiado. Alguien había transfigurado todas las velas del castillo para que la cera fuera negra. Los retratos que estaban despiertos parecían estar llevando a cabo un luto improvisado, y la gente con la que se cruzó apenas le dedicó una mirada; todos estaban mirando al suelo mientras caminaban.

Draco trató de no dejar que todo aquello le afectase. Había pasado un año desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, sí. ¿Y qué? Eso no cambiaba nada. El mundo seguía siendo el mismo que el de la semana anterior. Ese sería un día más para Draco. Un día más estudiando para hacer unos exámenes que no le llevarían a ninguna parte y socializando con unos amigos que no tenían ni idea de la mitad de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Empezó a irritarse cuando Pansy se negó a ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer todo el día? ¿Estar sentada en la sala común hablando sobre lo mucho que has madurado este año? – se quejó él –. Esa conversación no duraría ni medio minuto.

-Pues claro que no– contestó ella, ofendida –. Vamos a ir a dar nuestros respetos al altar que han alzado en los jardines en memoria de los caídos en batalla.

-Sí, y luego volveremos aquí antes de que alguien nos queme el culo con un hechizo por haber sido cómplices de sus asesinatos – añadió Blaise. Apoyó la cadera en el sofá con aire desganado, como si le diera igual aquel tema y simplemente no quisiera contradecir a Pansy.

Para cuando llegó la hora de comer, Draco no se habría sorprendido si alguien le hubiera avisado de que estaba echando humo por las orejas. Todo el mundo parecía estar desolado de repente; como si el sol, al salir esa mañana, hubiese activado algún tipo de grifo de aflicción dentro de sus cerebros. Hipócritas.

Trató de ocultar su mal humor; lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le acusase de no sentir remordimientos por lo que había sucedido un año antes. Pero sus amigos eran observadores.

-¿Y esa cara? – espetó Pansy a media tarde, levantando la vista de su regazo, hacia donde había estado mirando los últimos veinte minutos.

Draco apartó la vista del fuego que ardía en la chimenea de la sala común y, empleando su mejor tono casual, contestó:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de qué hablo – atacó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

A su lado, Blaise se apartó ligeramente de él, como si esperase que Pansy lanzase un maleficio a Draco en cualquier momento y no quisiera estar a su alcance. En otro de los sofás, Millicent y Nott dejaron de cuchichear y levantaron la vista para observarles con miradas cautelosas.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

Eso pareció hacer explotar a su amiga. Se puso de pie a la velocidad de la luz y caminó a zancadas hasta estar justo delante de él.

-¿Que me meta en mis asuntos? – siseó –. ¿A qué asuntos te refieres exactamente? ¿A que hace un año mis padres estaban intentando asesinar a todo este maldito castillo? ¿A que grité delante del colegio entero que alguien debería apresar a Potter para entregárselo a Quien Tú Sabes? ¿A que hace un año de la muerte de Crabbe?

Draco le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse. Después de todo lo que había vivido, Pansy no le daba miedo.

-Yo vi morir a Crabbe. Y mis padres también estaban en las filas de Voldemort.

Su amiga, y todas las demás personas que les estaban mirando, parecieron sacudirse al unísono al oírle pronunciar aquel nombre.

-¡Lo sé, y por eso no lo entiendo! – exclamó, dando un paso atrás –. ¿Cómo puedes ser arrogante un día como hoy, sabiendo todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado? Eso es frío incluso para un imbécil como tú.

Draco habló con un tono de voz muy bajo, para que solo ella y Blaise pudieran oírle.

-Todos parecéis estar tristes hoy, pero yo llevo todo el año en la mierda mientras vosotros fingíais que no pasaba nada. Si te hubieras molestado en prestar atención, no te atreverías a acusarme de no estar afectado por todo lo que ocurrió durante la guerra.

A su lado, Blaise aguantó la respiración, esperando a que su amiga explotase. Pansy abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Frunció el ceño, el cabreo y la culpabilidad mezclándose en su rostro. Draco simplemente esperó a que decidiera cómo reaccionar.

Unos segundos después, el enfado se esfumó de sus facciones, y Pansy se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearla, cerrando los ojos un momento.

-Mierda, Draco – murmuró. Sus hombros se hundieron y volvió a acercarse a él. Tras dudar un momento, puso una mano sobre su hombro y se sentó en su regazo. Draco, que no se lo esperaba, se tensó un poco, pero permitió que su amiga se acomodase sobre sus piernas y le diese un abrazo de lado –. Lo siento. Tienes razón. Estoy siendo una amiga horrible.

Draco pasó un brazo por la cintura de Pansy y sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón – contestó.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a ellos. Pansy se rio ligeramente, aunque no sonó divertida, y empezó a acariciar el pelo de Draco con una mano. Draco había olvidado que su amiga sabía lo mucho que eso le relajaba; últimamente, solo su madre y Harry lo hacían.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre lo cariñosa que estaba siendo Pansy para que pudieran dar por finalizada su pelea, pero la puerta de la sala común apareció en la pared y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Riacus Fitzroy entró en la estancia.

Los ojos del chico se posaron en ellos al instante, y Pansy se bajó de su regazo rápidamente, llevándose una mano al pelo y dedicándole a su novio una sonrisa.

-Hola, Cuscús – saludó. Blaise y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de desaprobación. ¿Qué clase de diminutivo para Riacus era "Cuscús"?

El jugador de Quidditch les lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pero después sacudió la cabeza para sí, decidiendo, al parecer, ignorar lo que acababa de ver. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Hasta entonces, ninguno de sus compañeros de casa le había atacado, y no quería que eso cambiase.

Fitzroy se acercó a ellos y asintió en dirección a Pansy, pero, para sorpresa de todos, miró a Draco, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Ha hablado Eleanor contigo? – preguntó sin más. Draco levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Eleanor Foss era la capitana del equipo de Quidditch, por lo que podía hacerse una idea de la dirección que iba a tomar aquella conversación.

-No recientemente – contestó, con un tono seco pero carente de hostilidad.

-McGonagall ha cambiado la fecha del partido contra Gryffindor para el viernes que viene – dijo el chico –. Nuestro buscador no puede jugar ese día, y Eleanor dice que aceptaste ser su suplente.

-Así es.

-Bien – asintió Fitzroy, mirando a Draco a la cara un segundo y volviendo a apartar la mirada. Se movió ligeramente en el sitio, como si estuviera incómodo, y repitió –: bien. Tenemos entrenamiento todas las tardes de la semana después de clase.

-De acuerdo –. La conversación estaba resultándole ligeramente incómoda, pero estaba claro que Fitzroy lo estaba pasando peor que él. Draco se dio cuenta, entonces, de que aquella era la primera vez que hablaban. De hecho, Pansy no solía estar al mismo tiempo con Blaise y él y con su novio. ¿Acaso aquel chico le tenía miedo a Draco?

-Nos vemos luego, Pans – masculló. A continuación, sin esperar una respuesta, se dirigió a las habitaciones.

Draco apartó la mirada del chico cuando desapareció por el pasillo, y se encontró con que sus dos amigos le estaban mirando. Blaise parecía ligeramente sorprendido, aunque su expresión corporal era relajada. Pansy, por otra parte, tenía la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuándo aceptaste entrar en el equipo de Quidditch? ¡Pensaba que no podías volar!

Él se encogió de hombros. No les había contado nada a sus amigos porque, sinceramente... ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que tuviera que sustituir al buscador de Slytherin? Ni siquiera había preparado una buena excusa por si se enteraban.

Por suerte, consiguió evitar las preguntas Pansy, que, para variar, no insistió demasiado. De hecho, parecía más amable de lo normal. Draco sospechaba que estaba tratando de compensarle por la falta de atención de la que Draco la había acusado unos minutos antes.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y se dirigieron todos juntos al Gran Comedor. Esa noche, una vez más, iba a celebrarse un banquete al que todos debían asistir.

-Me pregunto qué dirá McGonagall – dijo Pansy mientras se sentaban en su mesa.

-Seguro que nos dice que olvidemos el pasado y sigamos adelante.

Blaise y ella empezaron a especular sobre la naturaleza del discurso de la directora, y Draco dejó de prestar atención a la conversación. Sabía que no era McGonagall quien iba a hablar, sino Harry, pero no les dijo nada. Ya lo descubrirían ellos mismos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el mundo guardó silencio. McGonagall, al igual que había hecho antes del discurso de Granger, saludó a todos los alumnos y profesores y les comunicó que iba a ser Harry quien diera el discurso. Draco oyó jadeos de sorpresa y sonidos de queja a su alrededor, y mantuvo la vista firmemente clavada en el lugar al que el Gryffindor se estaba dirigiendo para no tener que ver las reacciones de sus amigos.

El pelo de Harry estaba tan alborotado como siempre, y el chico llevaba puesta su túnica del uniforme. Avanzó hasta el podio con aire desgarbado y, tras un incómodo segundo de silencio, empezó a hablar.

-Me han pedido que me dirija a todos vosotros esta noche porque hoy hace un año que terminó la guerra – dijo, en voz alta y clara. Draco observó sus labios, sus gafas, la forma en la que sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. ¿Era realmente posible que aquel chico, el Harry Potter al que todos estaban viendo en aquel momento, fuera su novio en secreto? ¿Que aquellos labios se hubieran cerrado sobre los suyos? ¿Que aquellas manos hubieran acariciado cada rincón de su cuerpo? –. No he preparado ningún discurso, porque no existen palabras que puedan hacer justicia a todo lo que todos y cada uno de nosotros sentimos con respecto a la guerra. Ni yo ni nadie puede borrar vuestro dolor ni vuestros recuerdos, y revivir a las personas que nos han dejado es imposible.

Blaise susurró algo sobre los giratiempos y Pansy le mandó callar. Draco ignoró a sus dos amigos. Se olvidó de todo el resto del mundo, y se concentró tan solo en Harry, fingiendo que, como tantas veces antes, estaba a solas con él.

-Pero eso no significa que no sea posible superar este día. Puede que hoy sea el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero ¿realmente hace eso que sea un día diferente de todos los demás? La guerra no duró una sola noche. Duró años. Y durante todos esos años, todos nosotros sufrimos.

Se tomó un momento para respirar, y el comedor se mantuvo en absoluto silencio.

-Sí, hoy hace un año de la Batalla final. Pero ayer, y anteayer, y la semana pasada, y hace dos meses, fue el aniversario de otras mil batallas, de otros sacrificios, de otras muertes. Y todos vosotros habéis superado todos y cada uno de esos días, y seguís aquí para contarlo. Cada día que habéis sonreído, que habéis aprendido algo nuevo, o que habéis, simplemente, sobrevivido, es un logro. Por pequeños que puedan parecer, todos esos logros _cuentan_. Es por esto por lo que luchamos durante tantos años. Por lo que lucharon las personas a las que habéis perdido. Para que vosotros estéis hoy aquí.

Draco tragó saliva. Harry parecía tan seguro de sí mismo... si Draco no supiera la verdad, habría creído que realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Unos años atrás, se habría burlado de Harry, seguro; por envidia, por inercia, o para llamar su atención y asegurarse de que nadie olvidase quién era él. Y, si hubiera sentido conmoción o admiración ante el discurso del Gryffindor, se habría asegurado de ocultarlo a toda costa. Ahora, en cambio... ni siquiera lograba comprender que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de lo atraído que se sentía por Harry. Su espontaneidad, la claridad de su voz, la naturalidad con la que estaba llegando a los corazones de todos los presentes. Era tan cautivador que Draco ni siquiera podía sentir sus propias manos. Todo su ser estaba con Harry, aunque físicamente estuvieran a muchos metros de distancia.

Mientras el chico seguía hablando, el pecho de Draco se volvió más ligero. "Cada día que sobrevives es un pequeño logro." Le gustaba ese mensaje.


	48. Capítulo 47) El Rey nunca se equivoca

-¿Sabes qué es raro?

La cena acababa de terminar, y Blaise y Draco estaban volviendo a la sala común. Millicent y Nott estaban a unos metros de ellos, y Draco se tensó al oír hablar a Nott. Nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con él, y la guerra había destrozado cualquier posibilidad de que llegase a darse una amistad entre ellos. Se respetaban, intercambiaban palabras cuando era estrictamente necesario... pero eso era todo.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Millicent en voz alta. No debían de haberse dado cuenta de que Blaise y él estaban detrás de ellos.

-Que Malfoy no haya hecho ni un solo comentario sobre el discurso de Potter.

Draco se quedó quieto. Blaise se detuvo un momento después, y los demás siguieron caminando y se perdieron de vista al girar en el pasillo.

-Cierto – oyó que respondía Millicent –. Llevo todo el curso sin oírle decir la palabra "Potter".

Sus voces se perdieron en la distancia, y Draco tragó saliva. Blaise se apoyó contra la pared de la mazmorra y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ignóralos – repuso –. No sé quiénes se creen que son para hablar así de ti. Es normal que no quieras hablar de Potter después de todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros.

Draco atravesó a Blaise con la mirada, apretando los puños para ocultar el temblor de sus manos. ¿Qué era lo que sabía?

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

El chico levantó una ceja y volvió a separarse de la pared con un suspiro.

-Mira, Draco, Pansy y yo no somos tontos – dijo, con un tono entre empático y exasperado –. Cada vez que alguien menciona a Potter pones la misma cara. Esa que estás poniendo ahora.

-¡Yo no pongo ninguna cara! – exclamó él, apartando la mirada y tratando de relajar su rostro.

-No nos importa, Draco – siguió diciendo Blaise, como si él no le hubiera interrumpido.

En el silencio que siguió a esa afirmación, Draco empezó a sentirse horriblemente nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que no les importaba, exactamente? ¿Qué sabían? Tenía miedo de preguntar. ¿Acaso habían descubierto lo suyo con Harry?

No, eso era imposible. Habrían dicho algo. Pansy había dejado muy claro que no aprobaba las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, Y Blaise había estado de acuerdo.

Blaise, al ver que no iba a recibir una respuesta, se acercó un par de pasos a él.

-Es normal que no sepas cómo sentirte con respecto a Potter. Todos fuimos unos capullos con él, pero tú fuiste quien más le atacó. Y después de todo lo que pasó durante sexto y séptimo, después de que te salvase la vida y te defendiera en tu juicio... es normal que no quieras hablar de él. Nott es un imbécil por reírse de ti por ello.

Relajó los hombros. "Vale," se dijo, tratando de hacer que sus manos dejasen de temblar. "No saben nada. No te preocupes. Respira."

-Lo que sea – masculló. Un grupo de Slytherins de segundo pasó por allí, y Blaise y él se los quedaron mirando para que se largasen. Cuando se perdieron de vista, Blaise volvió a hablar.

-Cuando volvimos a Hogwarts, Pansy y yo teníamos miedo de que tu dinámica con Potter no hubiera cambiado y te metieses en problemas. Pero lo único que haces desde principios de curso es mirarle. Ni siquiera pones mala cara, ni te ríes de él, ni haces comentarios en voz baja cuando algo le sale mal en clase de Pociones. Simplemente... le miras. Y pareces sufrir cuando hablamos de él. Por eso hemos dejado de hacerlo.

Draco soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones al darse cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué contestarle a su amigo, por lo que se echó a andar en dirección a la sala común, diciendo simplemente:

-Vamos.

Pansy estaba besándose con su novio en uno de los sofás, y Blaise y él se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Mierda. Draco no quería estar a solas con Blaise, ni mucho menos a solas con Blaise y con Nott. Pero tampoco quería sentarse a mirar mientras "Cuscús" le comía la cara a su amiga, así que no le quedaba otra opción.

Nott no estaba en la habitación. Así que estaba a solas con Blaise. Genial.

Se mantuvo ocupado ordenando su ropa ya ordenada y repasando sus ejercicios de Artimancia. Durante unos minutos, logró que no se rompiera el silencio, pero entonces Blaise habló desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

-No me importa si no quieres hablar de ello.

Draco tragó saliva y, sin levantar la vista de sus pergaminos, espetó:

-Pues no hables.

Nott volvió a la habitación un rato después, pero, como siempre, no tardó en meterse en su cama y cerrar las cortinas. Draco se pasó el resto de la noche terminando y repasando redacciones, hasta que oyó las respiraciones profundas de Blaise y Nott indicando que se habían dormido. Era lo bastante tarde como para que nadie siguiera en la sala común, por lo que se puso su capa y salió de allí, con un libro en el bolsillo y su varita en la mano.

Harry llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres diez minutos más tarde que él. Draco bajó el libro en cuanto la puerta se abrió, y levantó la vista. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue que Harry no llevaba puesta, ni en la mano, su capa de invisibilidad. Lo segundo, que su mejilla estaba coloreada de rosa.

El Gryffindor avanzó hasta la cama, dejó en el suelo la mochila y la capa que llevaba sobre el pijama, y se quedó allí de pie. Desde esa distancia, Draco pudo reconocer la forma de la mancha: eran unos labios. Alguien le había dado a Harry un beso en la mejilla, y ese alguien usaba pintalabios.

Harry suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé – musitó, sus ojos entrecerrándose de forma involuntaria mientras miraba a algún punto sobre el hombro de Draco.

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho? – preguntó él, presa de los celos.

-No sé cómo se llama esa chica – dijo Harry –. Solo sé que se le dan muy bien los encantamientos. Ha hechizado su pintalabios para que no pueda borrarlo de mi propia piel.

Draco se mordió el labio. El tono de voz de Harry hizo que le resultase muy difícil sentirse enfadado; estaba claro que Harry odiaba aquello mucho más que él.

-Iba a pedirle a Ron que me lo quitase él, pero no estaba en su cama. Y, por si fuera poco, tampoco consigo encontrar mi capa de invisibilidad.

Se sentó en la cama, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, y Draco descruzó sus piernas y se apoyó contra el cabezal antes de decir:

-Ven aquí.

Harry pareció contemplar la idea por un momento. Se arrastró hasta estar a su lado y dejó caer su cabeza sobre los muslos de Draco. Él sacó su varita y, apuntando a la mejilla del chico, recitó:

- _Finite incantatem_.

La forma rosada desapareció de su piel al instante, dejándola lisa de nuevo.

-Ya está – susurró.

-Gracias.

Draco había dado por hecho que Harry volvería a sentarse, pero el chico simplemente cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre sus muslos. Mordiéndose el labio, Draco pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la mandíbula de Harry. El cuerpo de Harry se relajó visiblemente, por lo que dejó que su mano recorriera todo su rostro, dibujando la forma de su nariz, de sus labios, de sus pómulos, evitando manchar los cristales de sus gafas.

Apartó el flequillo de delante de la frente de Harry y, por un momento, se olvidó de respirar. La cicatriz estaba a tan solo un centímetro de sus dedos.

Quería tocarla.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Diría algo Harry? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Muy despacio, trazó la línea pálida con la yema de su dedo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el movimiento de su dedo para no encontrarse con la mirada del chico, y repitió el movimiento varias veces, subiendo y bajando por la forma de la cicatriz. Nunca antes se había fijado en que continuaba más allá de la línea de su pelo.

Cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los mechones de pelo de Harry, sus miradas se encontraron. Harry parecía... bueno, parecía adormilado.

-¿En qué piensas? – se oyó a sí mismo preguntar. No estaba muy seguro de qué le había llevado a decir aquellas palabras, pero tenía curiosidad por saber la respuesta, así que no las retiró.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente y bajó la mirada.

-En que... no lo entiendo – contestó al cabo de un momento.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Por qué la gente me idolatra.

Draco bufó y asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Es algo que escapa a mi entendimiento.

-Solo era un bebé cuando sobreviví a la maldición asesina – siguió diciendo el Gryffindor –. ¿Cómo puede creer la gente que mi talento como mago tuvo algo que ver al respecto? ¡Y todas esas veces en las que derroté a Voldemort no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo! Solo lo conseguí porque tuve ayuda y suerte.

-San Potter – masculló Draco, saboreando las palabras que tanto tiempo llevaba sin pronunciar –. Eres el héroe de todos por conseguir hacer las cosas de puro milagro.

-Exacto – suspiró el chico, soltando una carcajada justo después –. No entiendo por qué nadie se da cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de lo que hago. ¡Si es obvio!

Draco le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, sus dedos entrelazados aún en el pelo de Harry.

-Disculpa, pero yo lo supe desde el principio – se regodeó.

-Y te encantaba quejarte de ello a cualquiera dispuesto a escucharte, si mal no recuerdo – añadió Harry, sonriéndole–. Debían de estar hartos de ti.

-Intentaba abrirles los ojos. Les estaba haciendo un favor.

Harry se rio y sacudió la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco le sonrió de vuelta. ¿Quién iba a decirle que sería tan fácil y natural burlarse de la fama de Harry Potter con el mismo Harry Potter?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Draco se mordió el labio, de pronto consciente de lo rápido que había cambiado el humor del Gryffindor en los pocos minutos que llevaban juntos.

Harry se levantó y se movió hacia los pies de la cama. Draco le observó sin decir nada mientras sacaba su radio muggle de dentro de su mochila. La apoyó en la mesita de noche y la encendió, cambiando de emisora hasta que encontró una en la que la música se oía de forma clara.

-Creo que las canciones que pone esta emisora son de hace un par de décadas – dijo, ajustando el volumen –. Pero no está mal un pequeño cambio de vez en cuando, supongo.

Draco asintió. Estaba bastante seguro de que toda la música muggle sonaba igual.

 _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_ _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_ _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_ _I'm gonna go go go_

 _There's no stopping me..._

Una mirada traviesa atravesó el rostro de Harry y, un instante después, una mano estaba tirando de la de Draco, instándole a ponerse de pie.

-Harry, ¿qué...?

-Baila conmigo – le interrumpió el Gryffindor, sin soltar su mano. Draco se puso de pie, pero le miró con lo que estaba seguro era una expresión incrédula.

 _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_ _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

No recibió una respuesta. Harry empezó a moverse de forma aleatoria al ritmo de la música, arrastrándole con él. Pero el cuerpo de Draco estaba paralizado. Su madre le había enseñado los pasos del vals, como era normal entre las familias de sangre pura, pero los movimientos de Harry le resultaban completamente ajenos y carentes de sentido.

 _Don't stop me now_ _I'm having such a good time_ _I'm having a ball_ _Don't stop me now_ _If you wanna have a good time_ _Just give me a call!_

-¡Vamos, Draco, suéltate! – exclamó el chico por encima de la música, sacudiendo sus brazos. Él puso mala cara. ¿Soltarse? Eso no era algo que un Malfoy hiciera –. ¡Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo! Solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

 _I'm burning through the sky, yeah!_ _Two hundred degrees_ _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_ _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_ _I wanna make a supersonic woman of you!_

Draco se mordió el labio. Observó la forma en la que Harry estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, su pelo despeinándose más de lo que parecía físicamente posible, y pensó: "a la mierda". Respiró despacio un par de veces y empezó a moverse. Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, meneó los brazos en el aire y dejó que su cadera siguiera el ritmo de la música.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero esa, de alguna manera, era la mejor parte.

 _Don't stop me, don't stop me_ _Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)!_

Harry le miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante. "Mía," pensó él. "Esa sonrisa es solo mía."

Su cuerpo había tomado el control, y Draco no podía ni quería recordar cuándo había ocurrido. La sensación era increíble; se sentía ligero y relajado y _libre_. Se le escapó una carcajada.

 _Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)_ _Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)_ _I don't wanna stop at all..._

Cuando la canción terminó, Harry y él estaban apoyándose el uno en el otro y respirando con pesadez. Una voz anunció que iba a empezar una nueva canción, pero Draco no pudo oír qué más decía, porque Harry empezó a reírse. Él, sintiéndose ligero entre los brazos del Gryffindor, se rio también.

-Bailas mucho mejor que yo – dijo Harry al cabo de un momento. Otra carcajada brotó de dentro de su pecho, y Draco la dejó salir antes de contestar:

-Eso no es muy difícil.

Harry puso mala cara, pero no consiguió borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lo digo en serio. Bailas genial.

Levantó una ceja. ¿Cómo podía dársele bien bailar música muggle si lo único que le habían enseñado de pequeño eran los pasos del baile del Vals de las Flores de Tchaikovsky?

Iba a poner en palabras ese pensamiento cuando empezó una nueva canción.

El ambiente de la habitación cambió en un instante. El ritmo relajado y cálido de la melodía hizo que, de pronto, Draco fuera muy consciente de lo cerca que estaba de Harry. Aunque había estado entre los brazos del chico más veces de las que podía contar, sintió mariposas en el estómago.

Y entonces una voz profunda, lenta, empezó a cantar.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in,_ _But I can't help falling in love with you_

Su mirada voló hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes muy abiertos tras los cristales de las gafas.

 _Shall I stay?_ _Would it be a sin?_ _If I can't help falling in love with you..._

Exhaló. Había estado aguantando la respiración. Sintió un nuevo cosquilleo dentro de su estómago.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_ _Darling, so it goes_ _Some things are meant to be..._

Las manos de Harry se aferraron con más fuerza a sus brazos. Fue un gesto casi imperceptible, pero Draco lo sintió amplificado, como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo estuvieran gritando por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry estaba buscando algo dentro de su mirada, podía sentirlo; él indagó también en la del chico, como si el color de sus iris guardase las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

 _Take my hand,_ _Take my whole life too_ _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Se mordió el labio, y Harry bajó la vista para observar el movimiento.

"¡Dilo!" quería gritar. "Maldita sea, Harry. Dilo. Dime que me quieres," pensó. Pero ninguno de los dos habló.

Necesitaba que Harry dijera aquellas palabras. No sabía por qué, pero lo necesitaba.

La canción seguía sonando y Harry seguía mirándole sin decir nada. De repente algo se rompió dentro de él. No podía soportarlo más. Agarró la camisa del pijama de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí en un beso apasionado. Dentro de su mente, empezó a gritar una y otra vez aquellas estúpidas palabras que nunca debería haber dicho en voz alta. "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Te _quiero_ , Harry."

Harry pareció dudar un momento, pero le devolvió el beso con furor. Un instante después, Draco estaba cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama. La sangre estaba fluyendo con tanta fuerza por su cabeza que ya no podía oír la música.

A una velocidad casi inhumana, Harry tiró del cuello de la camiseta de Draco y empezó a succionar en la piel de su clavícula. Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de reprimir un gemido de placer al sentir unas manos subiendo y bajando por su vientre, y luego agarrando la cintura de su pantalón y bajándolo.

¿Cuándo se había puesto duro? No lo sabía. No podía pensar. Seguía aferrado a Harry, y el Gryffindor estaba descendiendo por la cama y sujetándolo para que no pudiera moverse. Draco buscó algún indicio de miedo o de incomodidad en su mente; estaba inmovilizado contra la cama y tenía un cuerpo sobre el suyo. Pero no encontró nada, salvo deseo y una impaciencia ferviente por que la boca de Harry dejase ya de atormentar su cintura y se moviera de una vez hacia donde tanto la necesitaba.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Ocurrió tan rápido que se le escapó un jadeo de sorpresa y su cadera dio un salto. Al principio fue solo un roce tímido de labios sobre la piel de su glande, pero pronto sintió una boca húmeda y caliente envolviéndolo, y su cuerpo se despegó de las sábanas, volando hacia arriba exactamente al mismo tiempo que sus manos buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse. Una de ellas encontró las mantas; la otra, el pelo de Harry.

-Harry – se las arregló para decir, o jadear, más bien. No recibió una respuesta, pero una mano empezó a acariciar la base de su pene mientras la otra lo mantenía sujeto a la cama.

La boca siguió explorando, y Draco oyó, a través de una nueva canción a la que no podía prestar atención, los sonidos húmedos que estaban partiendo de la boca de Harry mientras succionaba a una velocidad cada vez mayor.

Se sentía demasiado cerca del orgasmo demasiado rápido, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Un sonido vergonzoso manó de su garganta, y sus dedos se aferraron con más fuerza al pelo negro y suave del Gryffindor.

Presa de una excitación casi insoportable, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. La visión del chico acariciándole y succionando fue suficiente para hacerle traspasar el límite.

-Harry, voy a... –. No fue capaz de formular una frase coherente, así que tiró del pelo del chico para que se separase de él un segundo antes de empezar a correrse, temblando y deshaciéndose en gemidos.

Cuando sus movimientos menguaron y volvió a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba, sintió que la boca de Harry dejaba su pene con un último sonido húmedo.

Acababa de... ¿acababa de correrse en la boca de Harry?

El Gryffindor tardó un segundo en moverse. Cuando lo hizo, se irguió en la cama, separándose del cuerpo de Draco, y le miró a los ojos. Parecía tan sorprendido como se sentía él; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba respirando rápido. Su pelo estaba completamente enredado y sus mejillas sonrosadas, y había una mancha de semen en su labio.

Manteniendo la mirada de Draco, Harry se relamió. Su lengua pasó por las comisuras de sus labios, limpiando los restos de semen. Un momento después, el chico succionó su labio superior, y la mancha de semen desapareció.

Todo lo que acababa de ocurrir volvió de pronto a Draco, y lo recorrió una nueva oleada de emociones. No sabía qué estaba sintiendo exactamente, pero sí sabía que necesitaba arreglar aquella situación. Harry no estaba dispuesto a decirle que le quería, ¿no? Pues Draco iba a demostrarle que no estaba a sus pies.

No podía dejar que Harry le dominase. Que se llevase más de él.

Se subió los pantalones y agarró a Harry por los hombros. Tiró de él para que se levantase y lo tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Draco sujetó la camisa de Harry en su puño, respirando con pesadez mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas. Harry parecía sorprendido, pero no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia a su empujón. Draco pudo comprobar con un simple vistazo que el chico estaba completamente duro dentro de sus pantalones.

 _I need a hero_ _I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_ _He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_ _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Puso una mano sobre el bulto en la entrepierna de Harry y observó la forma en la que los labios del chico temblaron con un suspiro.

Quería más. Quería ver todas las reacciones de Harry; conseguir que el Gryffindor se deshiciera entre sus brazos, tomar el control de la situación. Rodeó toda la longitud de Harry con sus dedos a través de la tela, y se sentó encima de sus piernas para mantenerlo sujeto a la cama. Con la otra mano, levantó su camiseta, descubriendo su vientre y su pecho.

-Quítatela – ordenó. Estaba nervioso, pero no dejó que se notase. Tenía que tener el control. Lo necesitaba.

Harry hizo lo que había dicho y volvió a recostarse en la cama, sus ojos muy abiertos, expectantes. Draco dedicó un instante a apreciar la forma de su vientre, de su pecho, de sus hombros, y, a continuación, se inclinó hacia delante y besó su cuello. El chico volvió a suspirar, y Draco siguió acariciándole con una mano mientras sujetaba el peso de su cuerpo con la otra.

Volvió a levantarse para respirar. No quería que Harry tuviera ni un segundo para pensar, así que utilizó su mano libre para acariciar su pecho. Pasó los dedos por encima de uno de sus pezones, lo que hizo que otro sonido escapase de la garganta de Harry. Volvió a rozarlo, jugando con él hasta que se puso duro, y lo pellizcó.

El cuerpo de Harry dio un respingo. Empezó a mover las caderas contra la mano de Draco, respirando de forma entrecortada y cerrando los ojos.

Lo estaba consiguiendo. Tenía el control. Volvió a acercar su boca al cuello de Harry, pero, en lugar de besarlo, rozó la piel cálida de su garganta con sus dientes. Un nuevo gemido rompió el silencio de la habitación, y Draco rodeó la piel con sus labios y empezó a apretar con los dientes, poco a poco, hasta estar seguro de que iba a dejar una marca.

Apartó su mano de la entrepierna del chico para poder volver a pellizcar sus pezones mientras atormentaba su cuello. A cambio, se sentó sobre esa zona y empezó a moverse contra la cadera de Harry; no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el chico recobrase el control de la situación.

-Draco – susurró entre gemidos el Gryffindor –. Más abajo.

Las manos de Harry estaban haciendo fuerza en sus hombros, tratando de moverle. Pensó en ignorar la petición del chico; era él quien estaba al mando, al fin y al cabo. Pero Harry era más fuerte que él, y al final cedió. Apartó su boca de la piel enrojecida de su cuello y succionó en su clavícula, mordiendo y acariciando su pecho y moviéndose contra su entrepierna.

Harry tembló entre sus brazos y, por fin, pareció deshacerse por el placer. Draco levantó la cabeza, moviendo las caderas con más ímpetu. Quería verlo. Quería observar todas y cada una de las expresiones faciales del Gryffindor mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Y, Salazar, fue una visión increíble. Harry estaba gimiendo sin ningún tipo de control, moviéndose con una fuerza imposible bajo él y retorciéndose, encorvando su espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco sintió una nueva oleada de placer bajar por su cuerpo y se dio cuenta, casi con horror, de que estaba volviendo a ponerse duro.

Harry dejó de moverse y pestañeó varias veces antes de enfocar la mirada. Estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia; las puntas del pelo de Draco estaban rozando la frente del Gryffindor, y sus respiraciones agitadas se estaban mezclando en el aire entre ellos.

Uno de los muslos de Harry había terminado entre sus piernas, y Draco trató de separarse de él antes de que descubriera lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí abajo. Harry, sin embargo, tenía uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Draco, y le atrajo hacia sí cuando Draco trató de apartarse. El movimiento hizo que su muslo se rozase con su erección, y a Draco se le escapó un jadeo.

Mierda. No. Esa no era forma de mantener el control. Trató de nuevo de separarse, pero la otra mano de Harry estaba metiéndose por dentro de sus pantalones y acariciándolo, y sintió una oleada de placer que le hizo gemir.

El Gryffindor empezó a tocarle con movimientos expertos, y él enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry, tratando de amortiguar los sonidos que estaban escapando de su boca.

No tardó mucho en terminar. Cuando pudo parar de moverse contra el cuerpo de Harry, se quedó muy quieto, respirando con dificultad, incapaz de levantarse. Harry se limpió la mano en su pijama y acarició la espalda de Draco con una delicadeza que le hizo temblar de nuevo, aunque de una forma muy diferente.

-Deberíamos dormir – susurró un momento después.

Él asintió, incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra. Harry apagó la radio y se encargó de taparlos con las mantas. Las luces se apagaron, y Harry acomodó a Draco sobre su pecho.

Tal vez debería haberse apartado, pero no se sentía capaz. Moverse habría significado aceptar que aquel momento había terminado, y, por tanto, que había ocurrido. Acababa de llegar al orgasmo dos veces en una noche. Acababa de perder el control de la situación tan rápido como lo había conseguido.

No quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en nada. Solo quería sentir la piel de Harry bajo su cuerpo y perderse en los latidos de su corazón hasta quedarse dormido.

Pero el sueño no llegaba. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, y Draco asumió que Harry se había quedado dormido.

Hasta que el chico le habló.

-¿Estás despierto?

Pensó en no contestar, pero la respuesta dejó sus labios sin su permiso.

-Sí.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir – dijo Harry.

Draco no dijo nada, y, tras unos segundos de silencio, Harry volvió a hablar.

-¿Nos hacemos preguntas por turnos como en los viejos tiempos?

-Me da igual – murmuró contra el pecho del chico. Solo había una cosa que quería saber, y esa era probablemente la única pregunta que nunca se habría atrevido a hacerle.

-Vale – repuso Harry –. Pues empiezo yo.

Draco contestó con un gruñido muy poco decente.

-Si pudieras cambiar un rasgo de tu aspecto físico, ¿qué cambiarías?

Le sorprendió lo inocente que era aquella pregunta. Aunque, pensándolo mejor... no lo era tanto si tenía en cuenta que sus cicatrices eran parte de su aspecto físico. Pero Draco no tenía intención de mencionarlas en aquel momento.

-No se me ocurre nada – murmuró –. Supongo que soy perfecto.

El pecho de Harry tembló con su risa.

-Te toca.

Se hicieron preguntas tontas durante unos minutos, y Draco empezó a sentirse inevitablemente más relajado. Pero esa incomodidad que había sentido antes de besar a Harry seguía manteniéndolo despierto.

-Dime algo que nunca le hayas contado a nadie – murmuró tras un par de turnos.

-Eso no es una pregunta – se quejó Harry. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puede, pero requiere una respuesta.

Harry pareció dudar.

-Está bien. Mmm... de pequeño me mordía las uñas – susurró al cabo de unos segundos –. Pero dejé de hacerlo cuando mi tía empezó a pegarme trozos de cinta adhesiva en los dedos para que no lo hiciera. Decía que era indecente.

Draco quería comentar que, en efecto, era una costumbre bastante asquerosa que tampoco se habría tolerado en la Mansión Malfoy, pero se contuvo. Harry parecía tan... inocente, cuando hablaba de sus parientes muggles. Como un niño asustado. Así que simplemente asintió.

-Dime tú algo que nunca le hayas contado a nadie – dijo el Gryffindor al cabo de un momento.

¿Qué? Mierda, Draco no había planeado aquello. El objetivo de aquella "pregunta" había sido obtener información sobre Harry que nadie más supiera, no desvelar él un secreto propio. Pero no podía desobedecer su propia norma, así que pensó en lo más estúpido que pudiese contarle al chico.

-Me gustan las flores – dijo por fin.

-¿Eso es todo? Me esperaba algo un poco más interesante.

-Tampoco es que lo tuyo fuese muy fuerte – se defendió. Con suerte, Harry caería en la trampa y le contaría algo más personal.

-¿Ah, no? Muy bien – dijo Harry –. Cuando era pequeño tenía pesadillas con la luz verde de la maldición asesina que Voldemort me lanzó de bebé. ¿Te parece fuerte eso?

Sí, lo era. Pero Draco no dejó que se notase. Quería saber más.

-No sé yo – contestó con tono casual –. Cuando era pequeño, yo me dibujaba una cicatriz en la frente y jugaba a que era tú – espetó –. Te toca.

-Eso no es nada – atacó Harry –. Yo jugaba a que mi familia me abandonaba y podía ser libre y vivir en la calle.

-Yo... – trató de pensar en algo rápido –. Yo echo de menos a Goyle. Le echo de menos aunque fuese un mal amigo, porque casi morimos los dos juntos en esta misma sala. Supera eso.

-El Sombrero Seleccionador intentó ponerme en Slytherin – declaró Harry –. Si no lo hizo fue porque yo insistí repetidas veces en que no quería estar en esa casa.

A Draco se le heló la sangre. Harry Potter... ¿en _Slytherin_?

De pronto, recordó todas las veces en las que había imaginado cómo habría sido todo si Harry hubiera estado en la misma casa que él. Había dejado de hacerlo en segundo, al asumir que Harry y él nunca llegarían a ser amigos. Aún así, podía recordar con perfecta claridad todas las conversaciones imaginarias que había tenido con Harry en la sala común de Slytherin. Una punzada de dolor llenó su pecho, y tuvo que concentrarse para que su respiración no se alterarse. Todo lo que había creído imposible... ¿Podría haber sido realidad? ¿Harry podía haber escogido estar en Slytherin?

No quería seguir con aquella pelea estúpida. No podía oír más. Aunque estaba tumbado, sentía que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

-Deberíamos dormir – dijo entre dientes.

-Sí.

Draco tardó mucho más de lo normal en conciliar el sueño.


	49. Capítulo 48) Gryffindor contra Slytherin

Harry y su equipo estaban dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch el lunes por la tarde para su entrenamiento cuando se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherins que llevaban sus escobas en mano, como si ellos, también, fuesen a entrenar en ese preciso instante.

-Foss – se dirigió a la capitana del equipo opuesto, que se detuvo –. Hoy tenemos el campo reservado.

La chica y él no se llevaban mal. Se respetaban, y, aunque no había ningún tipo de amistad entre ellos, no eran rivales fuera del campo de Quidditch. Ella le tendió una nota a Harry.

-Slughorn nos ha dado permiso para ocupar el campo todas las tardes de esta semana – explicó –. Tenemos que entrenar a nuestro nuevo buscador.

Oyó las quejas de sus compañeros de casa, pero no participó en ellas. Un _deja vu_ recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que había vivido una conversación igual que aquella?

De alguna forma, lo supo. Supo quién iba a ser ese nuevo buscador. "La historia tiende a repetirse, o eso dicen," pensó.

-¿Por qué habéis cambiado de buscador justo antes del último partido? – exigió saber, con un tono tal vez demasiado acusador.

-Ryan no puede jugar – dijo Foss, encogiéndose de hombros –. ¡Ah, Draco, ahí estás!

En efecto, el chico estaba caminando hacia ellos, Nimbus 2001 en mano. Se detuvo al lado de sus compañeros de casa, y Harry trató de establecer contacto visual con él. ¿Por qué no le había contado que iba a jugar? Habían estado juntos toda la noche anterior.

Draco mantuvo la mirada firmemente clavada en algún punto a la derecha de Harry, evitando encontrarse con su mirada. Harry apretó los puños.

-¡No podéis quedaros con el campo toda la semana! – gritó Ron a su lado –. ¿Cuándo se supone que vamos a entrenar?

-No te preocupes, Weasley – se burló uno de los bateadores, cuyo nombre Harry no conseguía recordar –. Con Potter como buscador, da exactamente igual que todos los demás seáis unos mantas.

-¡Retira eso! – espetó Sarah desde detrás de Harry. Cinco o seis personas de ambos equipos empezaron a hablar a gritos exactamente al mismo tiempo. Harry, de pronto, se sentía muy cansado. Exhausto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó:

-¡Silencio!

Todos se quedaron callados. Les lanzó una mirada dura a todas las personas que estaban al alcance de su vista, incluido Draco, que le había mirado al oírle gritar.

-Podéis entrenar todas las tardes – dijo con resolución –, pero tenéis que dejarnos al menos una hora cada tarde para que entrenemos nosotros también. Es lo más justo.

Foss pareció considerar sus palabras y, poco después, asintió.

-De acuerdo, Potter. Lo haremos así.

Su equipo pareció algo fastidiado, pero se fueron de allí sin dirigirse de nuevo a los Slytherins. Harry no volvió a mirar a Draco.

Esa noche, cuando vio en el mapa que el chico estaba en su cama, le habló a través de la moneda.

"No me contaste" "que volvías" "al equipo."

Le llegó la respuesta unos segundos después.

"No surgió."

Harry no contestó. No sabía qué pensar. No estaba exactamente enfadado, pero no entendía qué le ocurría a Draco. Por qué, de repente, parecía tan encerrado en sí mismo de nuevo.

Tenía sus sospechas, claro. La forma en la que Draco le había mirado mientras escuchaban a Elvis Presley... Harry todavía podía sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada en su pecho. Draco había estado esperando... _algo_.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Harry sabía perfectamente qué era lo que Draco quería oír. Y él quería decirlo. Pero no era capaz. Ninguna de las veces en las que lo había intentado había sido capaz. Aquellas palabras eran demasiado surrealistas. Demasiado ajenas a él.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Alguna vez antes le habían dicho que le querían? Los Dursley no, eso seguro. Pensó en Sirius, en Hermione y Ron, y en sus padres. ¿Le había dicho su madre que le quería justo antes de que Harry se enfrentase a su muerte, el día de la Batalla? Posiblemente. Harry no lograba recordarlo.

Un vacío extraño se extendió por su pecho. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso?

\--

El martes por la mañana, a Harry le llegó una carta de Andrómeda. Levantó la vista para observar la mesa de Slytherin y comprobó que, en efecto, una lechuza estaba dejando también un sobre en el plato de Draco. Harry abrió la suya y la leyó rápidamente por debajo de la mesa.

Andrómeda le daba las gracias por acordarse del cumpleaños de Teddy y por el regalo, a pesar de que Harry había explicado que no podría dárselo hasta verano. Por algún motivo, no había ni una sola mención a Draco en la carta. Eso tranquilizó y alarmó a Harry a partes iguales. Se preguntó si Narcisa le habría dicho algo al respecto a su hijo en su carta, pero aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para averiguarlo, por lo que se guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo y siguió comiendo, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos.

Draco y él no se vieron en toda la semana. Siguieron dándose los buenos días y las buenas noches a través de sus galeones, pero eso fue todo lo que se dijeron, y Harry se resignó a esperar al fin de semana siguiente, tras el partido, para hablar sobre la respuesta de Narcisa a su misiva.

\--

El viernes después de clase, Harry se preparó para el que posiblemente fuera su último partido de Quidditch con una sensación extraña en su interior. Sabía que podría volver a montarse en una escoba siempre que quisiera, pero no sería lo mismo.

Ron también parecía bastante afectado al respecto; estaba abrazándose a su escoba y describiendo cada rincón del vestuario como si quisiera grabar la imagen en su mente para siempre. Al cabo de unos minutos, Aoife se cansó y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro diciéndole que se callase.

Cuando salieron al campo, se encontraron con los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin y Harry le dio la mano a Foss antes de que empezase el partido.

Si en ocasiones anteriores se había distraído al localizar el pelo plateado de Draco entre el público o simplemente al pensar en él, tenerlo volando a su alrededor de nuevo era definitivamente mil veces peor. Habían volado juntos ese curso, sí, pero a solas. En ese momento, todo el colegio estaba mirándolos. Y el noventa por ciento de la concentración de Harry estaba puesta en no prestar atención al Slytherin.

Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Draco estaba volando muy cerca del suelo. No se elevaba hasta donde los cazadores y bateadores estaban lanzándose la _quaffle_ y las _bludgers_ , sino que parecía muy concentrado en escanear la base del campo. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba decidido a encontrar la _snitch_ ahí abajo, pero Harry, que conocía el historial de Draco con las escobas, se preocupó. ¿Y si no estaba preparado para elevarse más que eso, y menos con tanta gente a su alrededor?

-¡Harry! – le gritó Douglas desde el aire cuando llevaban unos diez minutos de partido. Él levantó la cabeza, volviéndose consciente de que había estado observando a Draco a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y su mirada rápidamente captó un brillo dorado. La _snitch_ estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro del campo a diez metros por encima de donde estaban el resto de jugadores, y por lo menos cuarenta metros por encima de Draco.

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo, muy rápido, a pesar de que sabía que era una mala idea. En cualquier otra situación, no se habría preocupado por el buscador del equipo opuesto. Habría volado hacia la _snitch_ sin dudar ni un segundo y la habría atrapado. Pero era Draco. _Tenía_ que mirar.

El Slytherin estaba mirándole también, y, durante una milésima de segundo, se observaron el uno al otro. Pero entonces Harry pestañeó y Draco estaba moviéndose. Se había inclinado sobre su escoba y ascendía en dirección a la esfera dorada que seguía revoloteando por el cielo.

Él se aferró a su Saeta y ascendió en la misma dirección. Sintió el ruido sordo del viento contra sus orejas mientras aceleraba todo lo que podía, y, a pesar de que tenía cierta ventaja, pudo oír a Draco volando detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarle.

La _snitch_ pareció adivinar que estaba siendo perseguida, porque se movió en la dirección opuesta hasta estar casi al lado de las gradas donde el público estaba gritando y observándolos con expectación.

Harry giró en el aire, seguido de cerca por Draco, y aceleró sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña esfera. Avanzó, estiró el brazo, se concentró al máximo...

Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de oír a Draco.

Miró hacia atrás. Tal vez esa fuera una mala idea, dado que estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia el público, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Draco estaba cayendo.

No sabía a qué altura estaban, pero no había forma humana de que sobreviviera a aquella caída si nadie lo detenía.

Harry giró en el aire y se lanzó en picado hacia abajo, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su escoba, dejando a la _snitch_ completamente olvidada. Estiró el brazo en cuanto estuvo a pocos metros del Slytherin, inclinándose más, acelerando cuanto pudo a pesar de lo cerca que estaban del suelo. Tenía que salvarle. Nada más importaba. Draco no podía morir.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron años, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a una de las muñecas de Draco. Harry se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y tiró del mango de su Saeta. El suelo debía de estar a menos de un metro de los pies de Draco cuando Harry consiguió detenerse, pero no logró mantener el equilibrio, y un momento después cayeron contra el césped en un lío de brazos, piernas y escobas.

Harry se sentó como pudo, apartando su saeta de debajo de su cuerpo. Draco estaba recostado sobre su espalda, pero un momento después se irguió sobre su codo y se lo quedó mirando. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y su piel parecía más pálida de lo normal, lo que, junto con su pelo despeinado por el viento, le daba un aspecto que Harry conocía bien. Draco estaba aterrorizado.

El partido se había detenido, y todos los jugadores estaban descendiendo y corriendo hacia ellos. La gente de las gradas se había levantado para ver lo que ocurría, y muchas personas estaban gritando.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry, tendiéndole la mano y acercándose a él para ayudarle a sentarse del todo.

Draco observó su mano sin moverse, respirando muy rápido. Un grupo de jugadores cada vez más grande se amontonó a su alrededor, pero Harry no pudo oír nada de lo que estaban diciendo, porque, en ese instante, la voz de Ginny resonó amplificada por todo el campo.

-¡HARRY POTTER ACABA DE SALVARLE LA VIDA A DRACO MALFOY!

El pánico que reflejaba la cara de Draco cambió de un momento a otro, convirtiéndose en una emoción que estaba a medio camino entre la ira y el desprecio, y que expresaba, sobre todo, traición.

-Déjame en paz, Potter – escupió. Y, sin volver a mirar siquiera la mano de Harry, se puso de pie.

Harry tuvo la esperanza, por un momento, de que Draco solo estuviera actuando así porque estaban rodeados de gente. Pero entonces volvió a su mente el recuerdo de Draco exigiéndole que no tratase de salvarle nunca más, y se dio cuenta de que aquello era serio.

Draco, por algún motivo, levantó la mano. El movimiento no tuvo ningún sentido para Harry hasta que, un instante después, vio como la _snitch_ volaba en su dirección y se chocaba contra la palma del chico.

Todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros. ¿Era válida aquella jugada? ¿Contaba como fin de partido si el resto de jugadores estaban en el suelo? Harry, y todos los demás, se giraron para mirar a la señora Hooch, y esta a su vez se dirigió a Ginny, que seguía en su asiento en las gradas a una gran distancia de ellos, y le levantó los pulgares.

-¡SLYTHERIN GANA LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH! – bramó la pelirroja.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Algunos para proferir gritos de victoria, otros para quejarse, otros intentando hablar con Harry. Él se puso de pie rápidamente y esquivó a Flitwick, que estaba corriendo hacia ellos con dos camillas conjuradas levitando a sus lados.

-D-Malfoy, espera... –. No sabía qué más hacer o decir, pero tenía que pensar en algo rápido. El Slytherin estaba enfadado de verdad. Harry simplemente lo sabía.

Draco, que se estaba alejando de él, se detuvo y le lanzó una mueca de asco por encima del hombro, aunque sin llegar a mirarle.

-He dicho que me dejes en paz.

Se echó a andar, y Harry no tardó en perderlo de vista. Todo el mundo estaba bajando al campo, hablando, tratando de llegar hasta Harry para decirle lo injusto que era que Slytherin hubiera ganado y lo valiente que había sido. Él no se molestó en contestar a nadie. Buscó con la mirada a Eleanor Foss y avanzó hacia ella con paso decidido.

-¡Foss! – gritó. Cuando la chica le miró estaba sonriendo, pero el gesto se borró de su rostro en cuanto vio quién la estaba llamando –. ¿Por qué? – exigió saber. Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella y apretó los puños –. ¿Por qué le hiciste jugar? ¿Por qué no podía jugar vuestro buscador de siempre? ¿Por qué no comprobaste que Draco estaba preparado para volar?

El resto de su equipo y unos cuantos miembros más de la casa de Slytherin se amontonaron alrededor de la capitana y le lanzaron a Harry miradas amenazadoras.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Potter – dijo una de las Cazadoras.

-Será mejor que te vayas – añadió Fitzroy.

Él no quería meterse en peleas. Solo quería respuestas. Quería encontrar una justificación para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ignoró al resto del mundo y volvió a dirigirse a la capitana.

-Dime por qué.

Foss, que no parecía en absoluto afectada por su tono de voz, levantó la barbilla y contestó con resolución:

-No es asunto tuyo.

Harry sintió otra oleada de rabia bullir por su sangre y dio un paso adelante. En ese momento, una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y tiró de él.

-¡Harry! – exclamó una voz a su espalda. Era Hermione –. Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Volvió a mirar a la capitana de Slytherin, furioso, pero dejó que Hermione y Ron se lo llevasen de allí antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que llegaron a su dormitorio. Neville, Seamus y Dean no estaban allí, por lo que Harry se permitió liberar un poco de su enfado pegándole una patada a la pata de su cama.

-Harry, ¿qué hay entre...? – empezó Ron. Harry no le dejó terminar.

-¿Por qué me habéis sacado de allí? – gritó –. Solo quería saber por qué necesitaban un sustituto. ¡Tienen otro buscador!

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Hermione le dedicó una mirada que decía claramente "cállate y deja que te explique todo lo que sé", así que cerró la boca.

-El buscador de Slytherin, Ryan Keen, es un licántropo. McGonagall ha estado programando todos los partidos del año para que no coincidan con la noche de luna llena, pero tuvo que cambiar la fecha del último porque la semana que viene algunos jugadores tienen su examen de Aparición. Esta noche hay luna llena, no podían arriesgarse a que ese chico jugase. ¿Y si el partido se alargaba hasta el anochecer?

Ron y él se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Su novio fue el primero en contestar.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un licántropo?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio? ¿Ocho años conmigo y aún te sorprendes de que sea mínimamente observadora? Había oído que algunos de los Slytherins se quedaron durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y también que Greyback había mordido a alguien. Ese chico va a la enfermería todos los meses, y, por si no habíais oído nada, este año han vuelto a oírse aullidos en Hogsmeade provenientes de la Casa de los Gritos. Todos los partidos contra Slytherin han tenido lugar cerca de la luna nueva y hoy han tenido que sustituirle. ¡Es obvio que es un hombre lobo!

Ron Y Harry intercambiaron su conocida mirada de "no, no es obvio", y Harry se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose abatido.

-Entonces... – volvió a empezar Ron, mirando a Harry, cabizbajo –. ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarnos?

Hermione y él se lo quedaron mirando, expectantes.

-No – espetó –. Dejadme solo, por favor.

Y, sin darles la oportunidad de contestar, cerró las cortinas de su cama con un movimiento de varita y las hechizó para que nadie las pudiera abrir.


	50. Capítulo 49) Myrtle

"¿Estás bien?"

Pomfrey le había dejado salir de la enfermería después de la hora de la cena, tras asegurarse de que no había ninguna causa física para su caída ni ninguna consecuencia debido al golpe, y Draco se había encerrado en su cuarto lo más rápidamente posible. No llevaba ni cinco minutos allí metido cuando los mensajes de Harry empezaron a llegar.

"Draco."

Se quedó mirando el galeón.

"Háblame."

"Por favor."

"Sé que estás" "leyendo esto."

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto, golpeando con fuerza la pared de piedra, y a Draco lo recorrió un escalofrío.

-¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! – chilló la voz de Pansy, sus pasos retumbando cada vez más cerca de su cama –. ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo y explícame por qué he estado a punto de verte morir hoy!

Se abrazó a sus piernas y escondió el galeón debajo de su almohada. Sabía que era inútil evitar a la chica, que estaba atrapado, y, aún así, no pudo evitar contestar:

-Déjame en paz.

Eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Harry. Draco se encogió en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-¡En tus sueños! – dijo su amiga, tirando de las cortinas de su cama. Se lo quedó mirando un momento, los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido –. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué aceptaste jugar si no estabas preparado para volar? ¡Me he llevado un susto de muerte! ¡Pensé que ibas a estamparte contra el suelo!

Draco se encogió de hombros, enterrando su cara entre sus rodillas, y Pansy soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-Ni siquiera te habría dejado jugar de no ser porque Riacus dijo que estabas bien...

-¿Que él qué? – dijo Draco, levantando la cabeza muy rápido –. ¿Qué le has contado?

Pansy entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy? Solo le dije que habías perdido práctica y me contestó que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

Él suspiró, volviendo a apartar la mirada.

-Pues vale.

Pasó un rato hasta que Pansy se cansó de reprenderle, y no se fue de la habitación hasta que Nott le recordó, no muy amablemente, que aquel no era su cuarto. Blaise se mantuvo al margen de todo ello; era un experto en no meterse en las discusiones. De hecho, ni siquiera intentó hablar con Draco sobre lo que había ocurrido, lo que él agradeció.

En cuanto su amiga le dejó en paz, Draco volvió a cerrar las cortinas de su cama y empezó a plantearse seriamente no volver a salir de allí nunca más. Apretó la mandíbula en un intento inútil por aplacar el dolor y la frustración que estaban creciendo en su pecho. Tenía que resistir la tentación de hacerse daño; con la llegada del calor, estaba teniendo cada vez más problemas para esconder sus cicatrices.

"Tenemos que" "hablar."

Definitivamente, iba a quedarse para siempre en su cuarto.

"¿Puedes quedar?"

Tal vez habría tirado el galeón por la ventana, si los dormitorios de Slytherin no estuvieran bajo el lago. ¿De qué mierda quería hablar Harry? "Eh, Draco, que te he salvado la vida delante de todo el colegio a pesar de que me dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero no pasa nada, podemos seguir acostándonos aunque no me importes una mierda." Ja. Ni de broma.

La moneda no volvió a calentarse, y Draco la dejó bajo la almohada de nuevo. Al hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron algo. Tiró del pequeño objeto y se lo quedó mirando. Era la carta de las ranas de chocolate que había atesorado durante semanas.

Harry le devolvió la mirada. Por primera vez desde que la había conseguido, la imagen del chico no le sonrió ni le guiñó un ojo, sino que puso mala cara, como lo hacía cuando la miraba cualquier otra persona, y desapareció.

En un arrebato de frustración, Draco la rompió en tantos trozos como pudo y los quemó todos en el aire con un movimiento de varita. Lleno de rabia y frustración, le faltó poco para prender fuego también a su sábana y su pijama.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, una punzada de dolor y arrepentimiento lo atravesó y sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a picar en sus ojos. La había _quemado_. La carta de Harry que tantas veces había observado antes de quedarse dormido.

Con la visión borrosa, se remangó el pijama y presionó la punta de su varita, de la que todavía partía una pequeña llama de fuego, contra la piel de su brazo. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas en cuanto lo hizo, y tuvo que volver a apartarla al cabo de dos segundos.

Se secó las lágrimas y se quedó mirando su brazo. Se había dejado una buena quemadura.

Cuando se quedó dormido, todavía no había parado de llorar.

\--

"Buenos días."

Se levantó de la cama y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver que Harry había vuelto a escribir a pesar de que él no había contestado a ninguno de sus mensajes. Fue al baño, se duchó, se vistió y, tras considerar sus opciones durante unos minutos, decidió que prefería morir de hambre antes que enfrentarse a Harry y al resto del colegio en el Gran Comedor. Así que volvió a quitarse los zapatos y se tumbó en su cama.

Después de intentar forzarle verbal y físicamente para que saliera de su cuarto, Pansy pareció darse por vencida y se fue a buscar su baraja de cartas para jugar con él al snap explosivo. Ninguno de los dos habló sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el partido del día anterior.

\--

El domingo por la mañana, Draco sacó su galeón de debajo de su almohada nada más despertarse, solo para encontrarse con que Harry no le había dado los buenos días. Un vacío doloroso creció en su pecho. ¿Qué se había esperado? Llevaba desde el viernes sin contestar a los mensajes del chico.

Pansy le bajó algo de comida del Gran Comedor, como había hecho la noche anterior, y se puso a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS en la mesa de la habitación de los chicos. Nott hizo un comentario borde al respecto y se marchó de la habitación, pero Pansy y él lo ignoraron. Blaise, cuando se despertó, se unió a ella, y Draco, reconfortado por la presencia de sus amigos, se resignó a tratar de leer sus apuntes sentado en su cama.

La tarde del domingo transcurrió despacio, pero transcurrió, al fin y al cabo, y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus amigos estaban hablando de ir a cenar.

-¿Vienes? – le preguntó Pansy, como cada vez que se preparaban para subir al Gran Comedor.

-No.

La chica frunció los labios y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

-Draco, mañana es lunes.

-Qué observadora – masculló él, moviéndose ligeramente en el sitio para encontrar una postura cómoda. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en su cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes quedarte aquí encerrado? – preguntó ella. No parecía enfadada, ni impaciente, y tampoco empleó un tono de reproche. Solo sonaba preocupada –. No puedes faltar a clase. Los ÉXTASIS son dentro de un mes.

Por algún motivo, tratar con una Pansy que se preocupaba por él era mucho más difícil que tratar con la versión más borde y molesta de la chica. Draco hundió los hombros y apoyó en la cama el pergamino que había estado tratando de leer durante la última media hora.

-Lo sé – contestó.

Ella pareció dudar un momento, pero se acercó a él y, poniendo una mano en su hombro, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. A continuación, Blaise y ella volvieron a dejarle a solas.

\--

Esa noche se despertó sudando, con las mantas completamente revueltas a su alrededor y el pánico apoderándose de él. Se sentó de un salto en la cama. Le llevó varios segundos poder controlar su respiración y, en cuanto pudo pensar con claridad y recordó lo que había estado soñando, se estremeció. Nagini. Por supuesto que Draco había soñado con Nagini. Como de costumbre, la serpiente se lo estaba devorando mientras su tía, sus padres y un montón de mortífagos se reían a su alrededor. Solo que no estaban en la Mansión Malfoy. Estaban en el Gran Comedor.

\--

El lunes por la mañana estaba hecho un desastre. No quería ir a clase. No podía ver a Harry. No se sentía capaz de encontrarse con aquellos ojos, ni de oír aquella voz, ni...

-Venga, muévete, o llegaremos tarde a desayunar – le llegó la voz de Blaise desde la puerta del baño.

No podía, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cuál era la alternativa? ¿Faltar a clase y que su mejor amiga le devorase vivo antes de que McGonagall tuviera la oportunidad de castigarle? ¿Quedarse encerrado en su cuarto un mes?

Salir de la cama le conllevó un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y tuvo que concentrarse en respirar a un ritmo normal. "Tengo que hacerlo," se repitió varias veces. "Puede que no sea tan malo. Puede que Harry me evite y no nos miremos en todo el día." Era un pensamiento muy optimista, teniendo en cuenta que iban juntos a todas las clases excepto Artimancia, pero le ayudó a mantenerse en pie hasta el momento en que llegó al Gran Comedor.

Pansy le hizo sentarse en el lado de la mesa que daba la espalda a las otras tres, de forma que no tuviera que ver la mesa de Gryffindor. Él puso mala cara, a pesar de que, en el fondo, eran los esfuerzos de su amiga los que estaban logrando mantenerlo a flote.

Mientras movía la comida por su plato, luchando por llevarse el tenedor a la boca, algunos de sus compañeros de casa le dieron la enhorabuena por atrapar la _snitch_.

-¿Has estado todo el fin de semana en la enfermería? ¡Quería felicitarte, pero no te he visto en la sala común! – le dijo un chico de quinto.

-¡Me asusté mucho cuando te vi caer! – dijo otra chica a la que Draco no conocía.

Cuando llegó a la primera clase de la mañana, Encantamientos, y se sentó al fondo del aula, Draco volvió a sentir que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a aquel día. Harry estaba allí. No le había visto desde el viernes, y la realidad de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos se clavó en su pecho como un puñal.

A pesar de que el Gryffindor estaba sentado en primera fila, sus miradas se encontraron cuando el chico se giró para observar a Flitwick mientras el profesor entraba en el aula. Draco no pudo apartar la vista. No sabía qué sentir, qué pensar, pero la intensidad con que Harry le estaba mirando le quemó por dentro.

En cuanto el chico volvió a girarse, Draco bajó la cabeza y no volvió a apartar los ojos de sus apuntes durante el resto de la hora.

Después de comer, Draco se dirigió al aula de Defensa sintiéndose casi tranquilo. Harry no había intentado hablarle ni acercarse a él en toda la mañana, a pesar de que podría haberlo hecho si hubiera querido. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir?

Supo la respuesta a esa pregunta media hora después, cuando Strigoi les comunicó que ya había terminado de explicar toda la teoría susceptible de ser preguntada en los exámenes y que dedicarían la clase a repasar los hechizos más importantes. Y le pidió a Draco que conjurase un _Patronus_.

"Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda," pensó, a pesar de que esa palabra distaba mucho de representar un recuerdo feliz.

- _Expecto Patronum_ – pronunció con voz temblorosa.

No ocurrió nada. Ni la más tímida y triste nube se dignó a emerger de la punta de su varita. Volvió a intentarlo dos veces más, tratando de concentrarse en Teddy, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. Oyó cuchicheos y risitas, y Strigoi le reprendió por no tomarse en serio la asignatura. Pero Draco no oyó ni una palabra de lo que la mujer le dijo; estaba ocupado sintiendo los ojos verdes de Harry clavados en su nuca.

Cuando pudo salir del aula, ya había decidido que no volvería a pisar la clase de Defensa ni una sola vez en las semanas de curso restantes.

Por supuesto, Pansy se opuso a esa idea en cuanto la oyó.

-¿Cómo vas a conseguir mejorar si te saltas las clases? Vamos, Draco, no vas a llegar a ninguna parte sin una buena nota en tus ÉXTASIS. Solo son unas semanas más...

Siguió, y siguió, pero Draco no dio su brazo a torcer. El martes, cuando salió de la clase de Artimancia, no acompañó a sus amigos al aula de Strigoi, sino que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta las mazmorras y se pasó la hora encerrado en su cuarto, a solas, viendo los minutos pasar.

\--

No se arrepintió de su decisión hasta el miércoles por la tarde. Ese día, cada uno de los alumnos de séptimo y octavo tenían que hablar con su jefe de casa sobre lo que iban a hacer al salir de Hogwarts; buscar salidas laborales, seguir estudiando para obtener una formación más específica en algún área en concreto...

Draco había estado evitando pensar en ello a toda costa. Hablar con Slughorn sobre su futuro no era exactamente su plan ideal para un miércoles por la tarde, y no tenía ni idea de qué iba a contestar cuando el profesor le preguntase a qué quería dedicarse.

Su incomodidad se convirtió en el más absoluto terror cuando, una hora antes de la reunión, un búho le entregó una nota que decía que la profesora McGonagall había solicitado hablar con él personalmente.

"¿Por qué iba a querer McGonagall hablar con un Slytherin?" se preguntó, angustiado. La respuesta era tan obvia como terrorífica: no era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor quien quería hablar con él, sino la directora del colegio. Lo que significaba que se había metido en un buen lío.

Tuvo que forzar a sus pies a llevarle hasta el despacho, y apenas fue capaz de murmurar la contraseña para que las escaleras aparecieran ante él. Cuando entró en la estancia y vio a McGonagall sentada tras su mesa, leyendo un pergamino, sus manos empezaron a temblar. Cerró la puerta tras él, y su vista voló automáticamente hacia el marco que estaba justo detrás de la mesa de la directora, donde el anterior director debería haber estado observando lo que ocurría dentro del despacho. La pintura, sin embargo, estaba vacía.

Bien. No habría podido soportarlo si no hubiera sido así.

-Pasa, Draco. Siéntate – dijo McGonagall sin mirarle.

Él asintió, no muy seguro de si debía saludar a la profesora, y caminó hasta la silla que estaba situada al otro lado de la mesa. Se sentó despacio, tratando de posponer aquella conversación tantos segundos como fuera posible.

McGonagall tardó un minuto entero en dejar el pergamino en la mesa y levantar la vista.

-Te estarás preguntando por qué te he pedido que vengas – empezó. Él asintió. No confiaba en su propia voz.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no encogerse ante la mirada de la directora, que lo estaba estudiando atentamente. McGonagall, tras otro segundo de incómodo silencio, hizo algo muy poco propio de ella. Suspiró.

-Mucha gente cree que, llegada a una edad, la gente deja de cometer errores – dijo –. Pero lo cierto es que nunca dejamos de equivocarnos. Y yo no puedo pretender que tú no cometas errores cuando yo también lo hago.

-¿Profesora? – preguntó, cuando esta volvió a quedarse callada.

-Cuando volviste a Hogwarts, creí que lo correcto sería dejarte tu espacio. No intervenir. Ver cómo te adaptabas a la convivencia con tus compañeros, cómo llevabas las clases. Está claro que eso no es lo que necesitabas –. Por algún motivo, le tendió un bol lleno de galletas mientras hablaba. Él negó con la cabeza. Comer en aquel momento era una muy mala idea.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó, odiando lo débil que sonó su voz.

-Esto que tengo aquí – contestó ella, levantando una vez más el pergamino que había estado leyendo –, es una nota de la profesora Strigoi en la que me cuenta que eres el único alumno de la clase que no puede conjurar un _Patronus_ no corpóreo. También me dice que ni ayer ni hoy has pisado su clase. ¿Hay alguna explicación que lo justifique?

Draco tragó saliva. La profesora no había contestado a su pregunta, no exactamente, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo; tenía que responder. De pronto, sintió su boca muy seca y no supo qué decir. Todas las excusas que había estado pensando antes de entrar en aquel despacho se habían esfumado de su mente como la niebla.

-Eso me parecía – prosiguió McGonagall –. Que yo también me equivoque no quiere decir que deba permitir que mis alumnos lo hagan, señor Malfoy. Y lo que estás haciendo no va a beneficiarte ni a corto ni a largo plazo.

-Sí, profesora – contestó, sintiéndose muy pequeño y muy expuesto. No le pasó desapercibido que la directora había pasado a usar su apellido en lugar de su nombre.

-Tenerte aquí de vuelta no ha sido un camino de rosas. En cuanto los padres de tus compañeros supieron que habías vuelto para cursar octavo, muchos de ellos escribieron cartas de queja. Y yo me tomé el tiempo de contestar a cada una de ellas, explicando que ningún alumno mío iba a verse privado de llevar sus estudios a término por culpa de una guerra que ya había terminado.

Draco sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿De verdad había escrito la gente para quejarse de su presencia allí?

-No te estoy contando esto para que te sientas mal contigo mismo – dijo la directora –, sino para que entiendas que tu presencia aquí es una oportunidad que no debes desperdiciar.

-Sí, profesora – repitió.

Ella le observó durante unos segundos, estudiando su expresión y sopesando sus palabras, y asintió.

-Bien –. Su expresión se relajó ligeramente, y Draco se permitió cambiar de postura en la silla –. Tengo entendido que en quinto aspirabas a convertirte en funcionario del Ministerio de Magia algún día. ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Draco le explicó a la directora que Pociones era la única asignatura que realmente disfrutaba, y ella le habló sobre las distintas profesiones relacionadas con aquel campo. Estaba, por supuesto, la posibilidad de ser profesor de Pociones, pero Draco rechazó la idea, no muy seguro de por qué le disgustaba tanto pensar en ello. Otras opciones eran sanador, para lo que tendría que hacer un curso de varios años en San Mungo, e investigador, para lo que tendría que seguir estudiando en un laboratorio con profesionales que se dedicaban a la mejora e invención de pociones.

Cuando McGonagall le dejó marchar, se sentía exhausto y avergonzado. La salida del despacho daba al tercer piso, que estaba, en aquel momento, lleno de gente. Un Gryffindor de séptimo entró para reunirse con su jefa de casa, y Draco, que no quería ver a nadie ni estar a solas en un lugar en el que podría encontrarse con Harry, se apresuró hacia las escaleras.

Cuando estaba en el segundo piso, la presión de su pecho se había vuelto tan insoportable que no podía seguir pensando. No quería tener que llegar a solas hasta las mazmorras, no quería seguir de pie. Casi por inercia, sus pies lo arrastraron hasta el baño de chicas. En cuanto estuvo dentro, colapsó contra el suelo y se abrazó a sus propias piernas.

-¡Draco! – exclamó, con sorpresa, esa voz aguda que tan bien conocía. En contra de toda lógica, oírla una vez más hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.

-Hola, Myrtle – susurró.

-Creía que no volvería a verte por aquí – se quejó la fantasma, revoloteando por encima de él. A pesar de su tono de reproche, parecía emocionada de verle –. ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta fue tan simple, llegó de forma tan natural, que Draco casi se sorprendió. Tan solo eran dos palabras; cualquiera podría habérselas dicho.

Todas sus defensas se desmoronaron de pronto, y Draco se echó a llorar.

Se lo contó a la chica. Todo lo que sentía por Harry, lo que le había dicho en medio de la noche y que Harry, a pesar de haber estado (posiblemente) despierto, no había repetido. Lo que había estado haciéndose a sí mismo en los brazos, y que llevaba días pensando en volver a la Torre de Astronomía y, simplemente, acabar con todo. Que lo habría hecho ya, de no ser porque sabía que no sería capaz de tirarse y tendría que enfrentarse a Harry de nuevo.

Y ella escuchó. Siempre lo hacía.

Se pasó allí por lo menos dos horas, pero, a pesar de la preocupación que estaba resonando de forma constante en el fondo de su mente, ni Harry ni nadie entró en aquel baño.


	51. Capítulo 50) Tarek Jadir

Harry no sabía qué hacer con respecto a nada.

Draco no contestaba a ninguno de sus mensajes, Hermione y Ron estaban raros y él solo quería gritar. Si, por lo menos, la gente de su casa hubiera estado molesta por haber perdido el partido de Quidditch, el fin de semana le habría resultado mínimamente soportable. Pero, por supuesto, todos seguían adorándole. "No te preocupes, Harry, actuaste como un auténtico Gryffindor." "Hooch no tendría que haber aceptado esa jugada como válida." "Merecías ganar el partido." Era agobiante.

Pero más angustiosas todavía fueron las noches que siguieron al partido. La primera, Harry consiguió dormir durante unos cuarenta minutos antes de despertarse gritando. Había buscado frenéticamente el Mapa del Merodeador, y no había respirado tranquilo hasta que había visto el nombre de Draco en las mazmorras y había comprobado que no había mortífagos en los pasillos del colegio.

La segunda noche, no llegó a dormir.

\--

El domingo, no salió de su cuarto salvo para comer. Bajó a las cocinas oculto en su capa de invisibilidad, porque los elfos eran más respetuosos con su espacio personal que sus admiradores humanos, y, cuando salió de allí, tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que tal vez debería acercarse a las mazmorras y esperar hasta que alguien dijera la contraseña. Entonces podría entrar ahí, acorralar a Draco y decirle...

Ahí terminó el pensamiento. ¿Decirle qué? Él no era quien tenía que dar explicaciones. Él no había elegido lo que había ocurrido.

Volvió a su cuarto y no se hizo visible hasta que estuvo metido tras las cortinas de su cama.

\--

El lunes, cuando su mirada se encontró con la del Slytherin en la clase de Flitwick, se dio cuenta de que las ojeras de Draco habían reaparecido bajo sus ojos. ¿Estaría teniendo pesadillas? ¿Habría comido algo de lo que Parkinson le había estado llevando a su habitación después de cada comida? Parecía más delgado, pero Harry no podía estar seguro, a través de la ropa...

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – exclamó el chico rubio, sin mucha convicción, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No ocurrió nada. Bueno, sí; que la cara de Draco se contrajo por la vergüenza y la desesperación, y el corazón de Harry imitó el gesto.

Cuando se metió esa noche en la cama, varita y mapa en mano, no se molestó en tumbarse siquiera hasta las tres de la madrugada, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando varios segundos en abrir los ojos cada vez que pestañeaba.

Dejó el mapa a un lado, apagó la luz de su varita y se tapó con las mantas. Empezó a dejarse llevar por el sueño, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y...

Y no llegó a quedarse dormido. De pronto, la imagen mental de un cuerpo delgado asomándose desde una barandilla llenó su mente; el pelo rubio de Draco bañado por la luz de la luna y mecido por el viento, sus mejillas atravesadas por ríos de lágrimas, sus nudillos blancos mientras se agarraba a la barra de metal y observaba el vacío ante él.

Se sentó muy rápido en la cama, buscando frenéticamente su varita. Abrió de nuevo el mapa y buscó la Torre de Astronomía. No había en ella ningún nombre. Obligándose a sí mismo a respirar, localizó las mazmorras y, con el corazón latiendo a la velocidad de la luz, comprobó que el nombre Draco Malfoy estaba, de hecho, donde tenía que estar: en su cama, al lado de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

\--

El martes por la tarde, Hermione le hizo escribir una lista con todo lo que iba a decirle a McGonagall en la reunión del miércoles. Harry ya habría tenido problemas para escribirla en cualquier otro momento, pero en aquél en concreto, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Draco se había saltado la clase de Defensa, no fue capaz de escribir ni la primera letra. Su mente solo podía repetir una y otra vez "Draco, Draco, Draco."

Draco no estaba durmiendo bien.

Draco tenía ojeras.

Draco parecía miserable.

Draco ya había intentado quitarse la vida antes, y Harry no podía dormir por las noches porque sabía lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si se relajaba.

La voz de Moody resonó en su cabeza dejando un eco tras de sí. "¡Alerta permanente!"

-Vamos, Harry – lo animó Hermione, más paciente de lo habitual –. McGonagall va a querer conocer tus opciones cuando le digas que ya no quieres ser auror.

Harry cerró los ojos. Él no quería pensar en el futuro. No así. Quería hablar de ello con Draco, pensar en qué lugares visitarían en busca de fotografías del pasado, quejarse de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con su vida.

Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

\--

El miércoles después de clase, se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a decir. Cuando entró en la estancia, la luz tenue de las antorchas y el calor que llenaba la habitación le hicieron bostezar, y se tapó la boca con la mano cuando el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

Muy cerca de ese, justo encima del escritorio de la directora, había otro cuadro cuyo ocupante se encontraba, en aquel momento, aparentemente dormido.

-Harry – saludó la profesora McGonagall con una inclinación de cabeza –. Siéntate.

-Buenas tardes – contestó él, decidiendo que, ya que estaba a punto de decepcionar McGonagall con su falta de interés por su propio futuro, lo más sensato era empezar con buen pie y actuar con amabilidad.

-Los profesores me dicen que estás trabajando muy bien en sus clases. Más incluso que otros años – dijo ella. Una expresión de travesura pareció dibujarse en su rostro serio; la comisura de su labio se elevó un milímetro y un brillo atravesó sus ojos –. Aunque sé que algunos de ellos podrían tener opiniones ligeramente nubladas dada tu fama, he de decir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Este año pareces estar tomándote muy en serio los estudios.

Él asintió, aunque no sentía que aquello fuera cierto.

-Gran parte del mérito es de Hermione – explicó. "Y de Draco," añadió en su mente. Estudiar con el Slytherin había resultado ser sorprendentemente fácil, incluso cuando se trataba de Pociones. Aunque, en las últimas semanas, apenas habían tocado sus apuntes. Y ahora...

-Eso es fácil de creer –. La sonrisa de McGonagall se agrandó por un momento, pero luego desapareció, y la directora se inclinó hacia él con su sempiterna expresión estricta –. Supongo que sabes que vas a necesitar unas notas muy buenas para convertirte en auror. Sé que te darían el puesto aunque no las consiguieras, pero espero de ti mucho más que eso.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Aquella mujer, al fin y al cabo, había confrontado a Dolores Umbridge y asegurado que haría lo necesario para que él llegase a ser auror.

Apretó los puños bajo la mesa y se preparó para lo peor.

-Ya no quiero ser auror –. Lo dijo muy rápido, y, al levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de la directora, sintió la necesidad de explicarse –. Antes solo podía pensar en... luchar. Era para lo que había nacido. Tenía una guerra por delante. Mucho que perder. Gente a la que proteger. Pero ahora están todos a salvo, y yo... no quiero seguir luchando. Sigo queriendo proteger a la gente a la que quiero, pero no así, no... no así.

McGonagall lo observó con expresión seria y le tendió el tarro de galletas. Harry dudó un momento, pero ella no parecía a punto de empezar a gritar, ni tampoco parecía decepcionada. Había algo en su mirada... Harry no sabía lo que era, pero no era malo.

Se llevó una galleta a la boca. Cuando se la tragó, la profesora se dio por satisfecha y se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento.

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? – preguntó, con un tono que Harry habría definido como de curiosidad.

-No lo sé – confesó él –. Solo sé qué es lo que no quiero, y es verme forzado a luchar en más batallas.

McGonagall asintió con gravedad.

-¿Y qué asignaturas son las que más te gustan? – inquirió sin más.

Él levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿No le sorprende que no sepa lo que quiero? – preguntó sin poder evitarlo –. ¿No está decepcionada conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero usted le dijo a Umbridge que...

-Harry – interrumpió ella, cerrando los ojos un momento y suspirando –. Tienes dieciocho años. Es perfectamente comprensible que no tengas claro a qué quieres dedicarte.

Él frunció el ceño, y la directora pareció leer su expresión facial a la perfección, porque volvió a inclinarse hacia delante y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Harry. Los días en los que se esperaba de ti que supieras exactamente qué hacer para ganar una guerra en la que nunca tendrías que haber luchado han terminado –. Su tono fue tan fiero que él no se atrevió a apartar la mirada –. Recibirás toda la asistencia que necesites a la hora de tomar decisiones, como todos tus compañeros. ¿Está claro?

-Sí – exhaló.

-Bien. Ahora dime, ¿qué asignaturas te gustan?

-Defensa – dijo él sin pensar –. Esto... y también Transformaciones. Encantamientos tampoco está mal. Herbología y Pociones no me gustan tanto – admitió al final.

La profesora pareció sopesar sus palabras, y, en el silencio que siguió, Harry tuvo un pensamiento fugaz.

-¿Profesora? – murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Ella levantó una ceja, instándole a continuar –. Me gustaría saber qué le dijeron mis padres cuando tuvo esta conversación con ellos. ¿Qué querían hacer?

Se sintió un poco tonto en cuanto terminó de hablar, porque se dio cuenta de que McGonagall muy probablemente no recordaba lo que le decía cada uno de sus alumnos.

La sonrisa melancólica que le devolvió la directora, sin embargo, dijo lo contrario.

-Tu padre entró en este despacho sonriendo como el idiota que era y diciéndome que quería ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo –. Sonó casi nostálgica, si es que esa era una emoción que Minerva McGonagall pudiera sentir –. Y entonces me miró a los ojos, se sentó más recto de lo que nunca lo había hecho en clase y me dijo: "pero, Minerva, el Quidditch puede esperar. Lo que el mundo necesita ahora es que alguien termine con esta guerra. Así que, hasta entonces, apúntame a la escuela de formación y entrenamiento de aurores."

A Harry le entristeció saber que su padre había renunciado a su sueño para luchar contra Voldemort, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Lo había hecho, en realidad.

-¿Y mi madre? – preguntó.

-Oh, Lily quería ser de todo – dijo McGonagall –. Profesora, porque se le daba muy bien ayudar a sus compañeros; auror, porque los débiles necesitaban que más gente saliera ahí fuera a defenderlos; funcionaria del Ministerio, para asegurarse de que las leyes fueran justas... ah, y artista en sus ratos libres, porque le apasionaba crear cosas bellas. A mí, por supuesto, no se me pasó por la cabeza convencerla de que eso no era realista. Nada era imposible para Lily Evans.

Una sensación de felicidad llenó el pecho de Harry, tan inmensa que tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. Ya no eran muchas las veces en que oía algo nuevo sobre su madre, y había olvidado lo cálido que eso le hacía sentir. Como si un poco del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se liberase.

Cuando, un rato después, salió del despacho de McGonagall, Harry seguía sin tener ni idea de qué iba a hacer al salir de Hogwarts, pero se sentía un poco más ligero, un poco menos agotado.

Sin embargo, la sensación no duró demasiado. Se disipó, concretamente, cuando Hermione quiso conocer todos los detalles de los planes que, estaba segura, McGonagall y él habrían hecho. Harry trató de cambiar de tema, pero nada de lo que intentó logró que se librase de la mirada de reprobación de su amiga.

\--

El viernes, Harry estaba tan sumamente agotado que podía ver la silueta del Mapa del Merodeador reflejada en las superficies cada vez que pestañeaba. No fue capaz de intervenir en clase en todo el día, y, por algún motivo, decidió que era una buena idea tomarse un trozo de tarta de manzana de postre a la hora de comer.

Y entonces recordó que le sentaba mal la manzana.

Solo tenía dos clases esa tarde, Herbología y Defensa. Y, para cuando salió de la última, le dolía tanto la cabeza que sentía que le iba a explotar. Se fue corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor, sin esperar a sus amigos y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba a punto de tener una visión horrible de Voldemort.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de sala común, tuvo que pararse un momento para pensar en la contraseña. Recordó la de las semanas anteriores, pero acababan de cambiarla y el dolor punzante que estaba sintiendo en las sienes le impedía pensar en nada que no fuera "por qué has tenido que comerte esa tarta de manzana, pedazo de inútil".

Mierda. ¿Cuál era la maldita contraseña?

Por suerte, un grupo de chicos de quinto o sexto de su casa se estaba dirigiendo en aquel momento al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, charlando animadamente más alto de lo que Harry podía soportar en aquel momento. Se echó a un lado, esperando a que entrasen para poder seguirles.

-He oído que ni siquiera sabe conjurar un _Patronus_. Es el único en toda su clase – estaba diciendo uno de los chicos.

-Pues a mí Tara me contó que el otro día le vieron irse llorando al baño de chicas – intervino otro. Todos se rieron.

Harry se detuvo en el interior de la sala común. No habían dicho su nombre, pero estaba claro que estaban hablando de Draco.

-Qué lástima que yo no estuviera por ahí en ese momento. Habría entrado ahí y le habría dado una paliza, por nenaza.

La voz le resultó familiar. Demasiado familiar. Levantó la vista del suelo y, tal y como había previsto, vio al chico alto, tan moreno como él y de pelo casi rapado dejando su mochila en uno de los sofás, mientras el resto del grupo se reía de su comentario.

-Retira eso ahora mismo – dijo antes de poder contenerse.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Jadir levantó una ceja y se le acercó, pavoneándose y con un aire de suficiencia que no hizo más que aumentar la furia de Harry. Notó un nuevo pinchazo de dolor en su sien.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? – preguntó el chico. Su expresión corporal enviaba un mensaje muy claro: que sus anteriores intentos de camaradería habían quedado en el pasado.

Harry apretó los puños. Se sentía más que preparado para una buena pelea.

-Porque la gente suele disculparse después de soltar mierda por la boca –. Los ojos de Jadir se entrecerraron –. El chico al que acabas de insultar te daría mil vueltas en una clase de Pociones. Solo que hablar de eso no es tan entretenido, ¿verdad?

Jadir abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Por qué defiendes a ese mortífago? – escupió al cabo de un momento –. Primero pierdes el partido para salvarle el culo y ahora esto. Si hubieras atrapado la _snitch_ y dejado que Malfoy se estampase contra el suelo, habrías matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Harry pudo sentir el momento en el que algo se rompió en su interior. Lo notó al mismo tiempo que sus puños se cerraban, uno aferrándose a la túnica del chico y el otro volando hacia su mandíbula. No tenía ni idea de qué tal se le daba eso de pegar puñetazos, pero, a juzgar por la exclamación de dolor que soltó Jadir, había hecho un trabajo cuanto menos decente. Una rabia incontrolable fluía por sus venas, y el sonido le hizo sentir un cosquilleo de satisfacción.

Volvió a preparar el puño, pero se detuvo al observar que Jadir estaba completamente paralizado. Se había esperado que el chico atacase de vuelta y, de pronto, Harry volvió a la realidad. Acababa de agredir físicamente a un compañero menor que él en medio de la sala común. Intentó retroceder, bajar el puño, pero él también estaba congelado.

Aquello no era natural. Alguien los había petrificado.

En un instante, Ron estaba detrás de él, sujetando su cuerpo entre sus brazos para separarlo de Jadir. Cuando le dio la vuelta, Harry pudo ver a Hermione, que estaba apuntándole con la varita.

-Vámonos de aquí – le dijo la chica a Ron. Sin bajar la varita, dirigió su expresión fiera al grupo de amigos de Jadir –. Una palabra de esto y me aseguraré de que McGonagall sepa que habéis estado acosando psicológica y físicamente a uno de sus alumnos desde principios de curso.

Sin añadir nada más, se giró y subió por las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de los chicos. Harry, que seguía congelado, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por Ron.

Hermione bloqueó la puerta del dormitorio con un hechizo y apuntó una vez más a Harry, a quien Ron había depositado de mala manera sobre su propia cama. Su mejor amigo se había sentado a su lado, y estaba mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

- _Finite Incantatem_ – pronunció la chica. Él se sentó, aliviado, pero su amiga no le dio tiempo a decir nada –. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Sabes el lío en el que te podrías haber metido si te hubiera visto alguien más que ese grupito de ahí abajo? ¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa para tu comportamiento!

Un nuevo pinchazo en la sien le hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llevarse la mano a la cicatriz. No era eso lo que le dolía. Ya no iba a volver a dolerle.

-Tú también le pegaste un puñetazo a Draco cuando estábamos en tercero – contestó con un tono de voz más débil de lo que había pretendido.

-¡Tenía trece años! – dijo ella, sacudiendo las manos con frustración –. Tú tienes dieciocho, Harry, y creo que no tengo que recordarte que todo el mundo te tiene por un héroe y ejemplo a seguir.

Él puso mala cara. No, no tenía que recordárselo.

-Tío, me cuesta admitirlo, pero Hermione tiene razón – intervino Ron, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos –. Aún así, he de decir que ese puñetazo ha sido brutal.

- _Ron_.

-Perdón, perdón – masculló, levantando las manos en un gesto de defensa –. De todas formas, Harry, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Él abrió la boca, tratando de pensar en alguna mentira para poder salir airoso de aquella situación. Sin embargo, tal vez por el dolor de cabeza o porque volvía a sentirse agotado ahora que la adrenalina se había esfumado de sus venas, no fue capaz de pensar en nada que decir que no fuera la verdad.

-Estaba hablando mal de Draco.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada rápida que distó mucho de la reacción que Harry se esperaba. Ron negó con la cabeza, pero Hermione asintió con determinación y atravesó a Harry con la mirada.

-Sabemos que has estado viéndote con él a escondidas – anunció.

Harry palideció. A su lado, Ron emitió un sonido ahogado.

-¡Hermione! – protestó –. ¡No íbamos a decírselo así! ¿Qué pasa con el plan?

-Lo siento, Ron, pero no voy a permitir que Harry vaya por ahí pegando puñetazos mientras nosotros tanteamos el terreno. La última vez que le dejamos hacer las cosas sin nuestra ayuda casi mata a Draco.

-¿Desde cuándo nos referimos a Malfoy por su nombre? – se escandalizó Ron.

-¡Pues desde que Harry parece ser su amigo!

Ron se giró para mirar a Harry, como si acabase de recordar que seguía ahí.

-Esto... – tragó saliva –. Es cierto. Te... te robé tu capa de invisibilidad el otro día. Te seguí hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, y cuando la puerta se abrió vi a Malfoy... ¿Draco? – se corrigió, poniendo mala cara al oír ese nombre saliendo de su propia boca –. Él estaba sentado en una cama, y... bueno, decidí que era mejor no entrar.

Su mareo y terror se convirtieron entonces en una nueva oleada de ira.

-¿Me seguiste bajo mi propia capa?

-Era la mejor forma de descubrir lo que nos estabas ocultando – musitó Ron, poniéndose muy, muy rojo –. Te lo hemos preguntado una y otra vez y te negabas a contarnos nada, así que...

-¿Así que decidisteis espiarme?

Hermione se acercó a Ron antes de que pudiera contestar y puso una mano en su hombro. Él miró a su novia, pero ella estaba observando a Harry con expresión determinada.

-Harry, teníamos que hacerlo. Lo que quiera que hayas estado haciendo con Draco este curso te está haciendo sufrir, y estábamos preocupados. _Estamos_ preocupados.

A su lado, Ron asintió, volviendo a mirarle a él.

-Sí, y no sabíamos qué más hacer para ayudarte.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. ¿Indignado? ¿Traicionado? ¿Agradecido? Al final, optó por asentir.

-Y teníais planeado decirme que lo sabíais – afirmó en lugar de preguntar, con un tono de voz, de pronto, muy plano.

-Sí – dijo Hermione.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que sabéis, exactamente? – preguntó. No podían estar al tanto de que Draco y él estaban juntos, ¿no? No se lo estarían tomando con tanta calma.

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría que nos contases – respondió Hermione.

-Aunque lo de la cama... nos da una idea bastante clara – añadió Ron.

Se los quedó mirando. Ron estaba aún un poco rojo y tenía la cara encogida, como si el recuerdo de Draco sentado en una cama fuera más de lo que podía soportar. Hermione tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y su mano seguía apoyada en el hombro de su novio. Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba relajado, tampoco parecían escandalizados. A pesar de que acababan de insinuar que sabían que Harry se había acostado con Draco.

-No parecéis muy sorprendidos al respecto – observó en voz alta.

-Créeme, lo estábamos cuando nos enteramos – contestó Hermione –. Cuando me encontré con Ron después de que te siguiera, apenas podía hablar –. Ron se puso rojo al oír aquello –. Pero han pasado dos semanas. Ya nos hemos hecho a la idea.

-Habla por ti – murmuró Ron. Ella lo ignoró.

-Aún así, Harry, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos lo cuentes todo para que podamos ayudarte.

Suspiró. Realmente no tenía escapatoria.

-No sé por dónde empezar – admitió, tras pensar durante un momento.

-¿Por el principio, tal vez? – dijo Ron. Hermione, que acababa de sentarse a su lado en la cama, le dio un codazo a su novio.

-¿Cómo empezasteis a hablar?

-Pues... – dudó. ¿Podía contarles a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía? Por una parte, sentía que hacerlo supondría traicionar a Draco. Por otra, se trataba de Ron y Hermione. Eran sus dos mejores amigos. Les había confiado la historia de los Horrocruxes, así que ¿por qué no esto también? –. Fue a principios de curso. Estaba echando un vistazo al Mapa del Merodeador una noche cuando vi el nombre de Draco dirigiéndose hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Pensé que tal vez estaría tramando algo, así que me cubrí con mi capa y le seguí.

-Cómo no – murmuró Ron. Hermione le mandó callar.

-Prosigue.

-Bueno... –. Carraspeó –. No estaba tramando nada. Estaba llorando, y diciendo que tenía que hacer algo. Después se marchó corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. A partir de entonces empecé a vigilar el mapa con más frecuencia, pero no volvió a subir a la torre hasta la noche de Halloween. Estaba llorando de nuevo. Parecía destrozado. Yo no podía hacer nada salvo mirar, y entonces él... –. Tragó saliva –. Intentó tirarse.

Hermione jadeó muy rápido y Ron frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Quería quitarse la vida? – preguntó ella en un hilo de voz. Harry asintió.

-Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me acerqué y tiré de él. Se cayó hacia atrás y se chocó contra mí. Y, claro, supo al instante que era yo quien estaba allí. Pero se marchó corriendo otra vez.

-¿Y qué pasó después? – exigió saber Ron, entre fascinado y horrorizado.

-Se escondió de mí hasta que conseguí acorralarlo en un pasillo unos días después – dijo él –. De alguna forma pasamos de gritarnos a abrazarnos, y decidí que iba a ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Así que lo llevé a ver el espejo de Oesed, que está dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, y le pedí que me dijera qué veía para saber cómo hacerlo.

-Espera – interrumpió Hermione –. Dices que decidiste ayudarle, pero ¿por qué decidiste no contarnos nada de esto en su momento?

Harry dudó. No estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero lo que podía recordar de aquellos meses no era algo que pudiera contarles a sus dos amigos sin más. Se lo tomarían mal, seguro.

Hermione levantó una ceja. Harry hundió los hombros; no tenía escapatoria. Y, ya puestos a sincerarse, lo mejor era contar toda la verdad.

-Porque me veía reflejado en él. Vosotros, y todos los demás, parecíais haber superado la guerra sin ningún tipo de problema. Yo era el único que tenía pesadillas, el único incapaz de reírse, el único que se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando a pleno pulmón. Sé que queríais consolarme, hablar conmigo de ello, pero Draco era la única persona que parecía estar pasando por lo mismo que yo.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hermione le puso una mano en la rodilla y negó con la cabeza de forma sutil. Le indicó a Harry que continuase.

-Mi objetivo al principio era ayudar a Draco a redimirse – recordó –. Le di uno de los galeones falsos que Hermione hechizó cuando estábamos en quinto y él lo modificó para que pudiéramos mandarnos mensajes y no solo fechas. Lo llevé a las cocinas y conseguí que dejase de tratar a los elfos como si fueran esclavos. De hecho, fue él quien consiguió que Tabby se pusiera la chapa de la P.E.D.D.O.

Hermione emitió un pequeño "oh" de sorpresa, pero no le interrumpió.

-Pero lo que más hacíamos era quedar. Quedar y hablar. Hablar con él era, _es_ , más fácil de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar – confesó –. Así que seguimos haciéndolo. Llevamos meses viéndonos por las noches para estudiar. Le ayudé a superar su miedo a volar, porque no podía ni tocar una escoba desde lo que ocurrió en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y él me ayudó con Pociones. Nos hicimos amigos. Lo llevé a ver la tumba de Dobby en Navidad. Fuimos al Londres muggle mientras estabais en Hogsmeade. Y en algún momento, todo eso se... se convirtió en algo más.

Se quedaron callados durante un momento, y Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio.

\- Por eso me preguntaste cómo ayudar a alguien a superar un trauma. Para que pudiera volver a volar.

No lo dijo como una pregunta, pero Harry asintió de todas formas.

-Es él quien se autolesiona, también – continuó ella. Harry asintió de nuevo.

Tras otro segundo de silencio, Ron enfocó la vista en Harry y pareció recuperar su voz.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabais juntos? Ya sabes que a mí no me importa que mis amigos sean gays. Es decir – se trabó, visiblemente incómodo –, no tengo ningún problema con Seamus y Dean. Obviamente tampoco me importa que tú seas homosexual.

-Bisexual – corrigió él, casi automáticamente –. Y ya lo sé, Ron. No lo hice por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué? – inquirió Hermione –. Entiendo que al principio quisieras guardarte aquello solo para ti, pero ocultarnos que estabas en una relación es algo bastante más serio. Tienes que tener algún motivo.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era la respuesta a aquella pregunta. "¿Por qué les he estado ocultando mi relación con Draco?"

Recordó, de pronto, que había sido Draco quien se había negado a hacer pública su relación antes incluso de que empezasen a salir.

-Porque él creía que lo mejor era no contárselo a nadie.

-Pero tío, ¡nosotros somos nosotros! No se nos aplica la norma de "no contárselo a nadie" – insistió Ron.

-Lo sé – admitió él –. Pero...

Pero ¿qué? Tenía que tener un buen motivo para no habérselo dicho a sus amigos, ¿no? Rebuscó rápidamente en sus recuerdos, y una conversación afloró de la nada en su memoria.

-¿ _Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué somos?_

 _-No lo sé. En mi mente somos novios, pero no sé si eso es lo que quieres._ _-No podemos ser novios. Yo soy Draco Malfoy y tú eres Harry Potter._ _-Eso ya lo sé._ _-Si alguien lo descubriera pensarían que te he dado una poción de amor, o que te estoy manipulando. En el mejor de los casos te tomarían por loco y te desacreditarían por estar con alguien como yo._ _-Me han desacreditado en más ocasiones, Draco. Puedo con ello. Sinceramente, me da igual lo que piense de mí todo el maldito mundo mágico. Llevo años siguiendo los planes de otra gente, y ahora voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana._ _-¿Y te da la gana de salir conmigo?_ _-Sí._

Suspiró.

-Draco cree que si alguien se entera de que estamos juntos pensarán que me ha forzado –. Sus dos amigos, que habían esperado con expectación a que siguiera hablando, levantaron las cejas al mismo tiempo –. Teme que se haga público que hay algo entre nosotros porque yo tendría el control, yo podría utilizarle, y todo el mundo se pondría de mi parte.

De pronto, otro recuerdo se le vino a la memoria. Uno más antiguo.

 _-No quiero que me salves, Potter. No quiero deberte nada más. No quiero que acudas al rescate con tu capa cada vez que esté en apuros. No quiero que te pelees con el Ministro para que no me encierren en Azkaban. No quiero que aparezcas con tu escoba y me saques de la habitación en llamas._ _-¿Preferirías haber muerto? ¿O estar en Azkaban o en la enfermería por el ataque de otro alumno?_ _-Es lo que me merezco._ _-Eso no es verdad. Malfoy, eso no es cierto._ _-He hecho cosas horribles._ _-Te arrepientes. Dejaré de salvarte el pellejo si es lo que quieres, Malfoy, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te culpas a ti mismo de cosas que otros provocaron._ _-No vuelvas a salvarme._

¡Ahí estaba! Ese era el recuerdo que Harry había estado buscando. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de aquello? No podía recordarlo con exactitud, pero, aún así, las palabras de Draco cobraron sentido de forma tan repentina que tuvo ganas de llevarse la mano a la frente en un gesto de exasperación.

-¡Claro! – exclamó, sin dar tiempo a sus amigos a contestar –. ¡Por eso Draco se puso así cuando no dejé que se cayera en el partido!

-¿Porque ahora estás aún más por encima de él a los ojos de todos? – inquirió Ron, su ceño profundamente fruncido, como si estuviera procesando demasiada información de golpe.

-No. Sí – se corrigió –. Pero no me refería a eso.

-¿A qué, entonces? – intervino Hermione.

Harry se llevó una mano al pelo de forma casi inconsciente. Casi.

-Cree que no me merece – explicó.

Volvió a oír la voz de Draco en su mente, tan suave como había sonado en aquel momento, a oscuras, bajo las sábanas.

 _Te quiero_.

-Él me quiere –. Sintió que se ponía rojo y apartó la mirada para no ver las caras de sus amigos –. Me dijo que me quería. Creo que estaba medio dormido cuando lo hizo. Yo también lo estaba.

Ron emitió un pequeño sonido ahogado a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la agonía.

-Por eso ahora está asustado. Me quiere, y cree que yo no le quiero a él, porque, cuando me lo dijo, no contesté. Me hice el dormido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió Hermione.

Harry levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

-Porque... – dudó. Lo que estaba a punto de decir en voz alta era algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar con detenimiento. Algo que le asustaba y le inquietaba hasta límites insospechados –. ¿Y si en realidad no le quiero? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? ¿Y si se lo digo y luego descubro que en realidad no siento lo mismo que él? No quiero hacerle daño. Llevamos años y años haciéndonos daño y no quiero volver a hacerlo. No después de... todo esto.

Hermione trató de intercambiar una mirada con Ron, pero el chico estaba ocupado estudiando a Harry con la mirada como si, de pronto, no le conociese. Harry no podía culparle.

Hermione volvió a mirarle.

\- Harry, ahora mismo os estáis haciendo daño. Estáis peleados desde el día del partido, ¿no?

\- Sí – admitió, tomándose un momento para apretar los párpados antes de volver a mirar a su amiga –. Pero prefiero que esté enfadado por algo que no he dicho antes que decírselo sin estar seguro.

\- ¿Por qué no lo estás? – preguntó ella con suavidad.

\- No lo sé – musitó –. Porque no sé lo que es el amor.

Hermione, al oír eso, se lo quedó mirando como si él fuera un puzzle que tuviera que resolver.

-Pero el amor fue lo que te mantuvo con vida de bebé y te permitió vencer a Voldemort – dijo Ron–. Si hay alguien en este mundo que sepa lo que es el amor, ese eres tú, ¿no?

-Sí, el amor de mi madre me salvó la vida. Pero la única conclusión que puedo sacar de eso es que amar es estar dispuesto a morir por alguien – razonó él –. Yo estoy dispuesto a morir por Draco, pero también moriría por cualquier otra persona. Hace un año me sacrifiqué a mí mismo para salvar a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo puedo saber ahora si eso significa algo?

No encontraba una forma mejor de explicar cómo se sentía sin tener que admitir en voz alta que nadie le había querido nunca. Que ni siquiera había conocido el afecto hasta los once años. Que nunca se había planteado siquiera decirle a Ginny aquellas dos palabras.

-Pero Harry – intervino Hermione, cortando su línea de pensamiento –, hay más formas de amar que estar dispuesto a morir por alguien. Por ejemplo, Ron y yo te queremos. Eres nuestro mejor amigo y queremos que seas feliz. Y... a mí me parece que estar dispuesto a ocultarles a tus mejores amigos una relación solo para no traicionar a esa otra persona no es algo propio de ti. No es algo que harías por alguien que no te importase.

-Draco me importa – afirmó él. No hizo falta que añadiese un "pero..." al final de esa frase. Ella lo captó al vuelo.

-Pero necesitas pensar en ello – terminó por él –. Es comprensible.

Lo atravesó una oleada de alivio. Acababa de quitarse un peso enorme de encima. Ya no tenía que lidiar con aquello a solas. Sus amigos estaban ahí para ayudarle.

O, al menos, Hermione lo estaba. Ron seguía en un estado extraño de shock y confusión, pero Harry no podía culparle. Todo aquello era una auténtica locura.

-¿Me ayudaréis?

La pregunta dejó sus labios antes de que pudiera pensar en ello. Aunque estaba mirando directamente a Ron, Hermione fue la primera en contestar.

-Pues claro, Harry – dijo, estirándose para poner una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole.

Ron tardó un momento en hablar. Tragó saliva, estudió a Harry con la mirada y encogió la cara, pensativo. Al final, asintió con vehemencia.

-Sí – dijo con resolución –. Eres nuestro amigo, Harry. Como ha dicho Hermione, queremos que seas feliz.

Harry sonrió y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Juntos, podrían con ello.


	52. Capítulo 51) Crucio

-Estoy harto.

Pansy, Blaise y él se giraron para mirar a Nott, que acababa de entrar en el dormitorio y estaba atravesando a Pansy con la mirada y poniendo cara de asco.

-Esta también es nuestra habitación – dijo Blaise, con un tono de voz cortante pero calmado –. Podemos traer aquí a quien queramos.

-Ya. Y yo debería poder caminar por aquí desnudo cuando me diera la gana – contraatacó Nott.

A su lado, Pansy bufó.

-Qué desagradable.

Nott se acercó a su cama y empezó a quitarse la túnica y los zapatos mientras, con un tono perfectamente normal, contestaba:

-Lo que es desagradable es tener que compartir habitación con un tío que tiene una escoba metida por el culo.

Draco inhaló muy rápido, al mismo tiempo que Pansy. Ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de contestar.

-Hasta ahora era soportable porque se encerraba en su cama, pero ahora tengo que soportarte a ti también todo el puto día dentro de la habitación intentando animarle –. Se quitó la camisa y estiró un poco los hombros antes de alcanzar una camiseta más cómoda y pasársela por encima de la cabeza –. Lo que Malfoy necesita es una buena borrachera, no que le laman el culo y le traigan la comida.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – chilló Pansy, descruzando las piernas para levantarse de la cama de Blaise. Su amigo estiró el brazo rápidamente para atrapar su muñeca. Draco, a pesar de que su instinto le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se defendiera, decidió mantenerse al margen. En parte porque se sentía sin fuerzas, y en parte porque el gesto de Blaise le hizo pensar en lo doloroso que habría sido que alguien apretase su muñeca en aquel momento –. ¡Suéltame! – gritó la chica, mirando a Blaise con expresión furibunda.

Él no hizo caso a la orden de Pansy. Simplemente le envió un mensaje con la mirada, negando con la cabeza muy despacio. Pansy, entonces, miró a Draco.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-No merece la pena – contestó él con un tono de voz monótono. Salazar, qué rara sonaba su voz a sus propios oídos. Necesitaba dormir.

Ella emitió un sonido de frustración. Al otro lado de la habitación, Nott se rio. No lo hizo con malicia, sino como si ellos tres fuesen niños pequeños discutiendo por tonterías y él el adulto a cargo.

-Podríamos hacerlo – intervino Blaise, de pronto. Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Beber –. Su tono fue completamente serio, y su respuesta fue seguida de un instante de silencio.

Y entonces se desató el caos. Pansy sonrió con malicia, y en un instante estaba liberando su muñeca del agarre de Blaise y saltando de la cama mientras hablaba a toda prisa sobre cómo conseguir las bebidas, dónde celebrar la fiesta y a quién invitar. Parecía convencida de que Draco se lo pasaría bien si se dejaba llevar por los efectos del alcohol.

Nott se la quedó mirando con cara de incredulidad, Blaise dejó que siguiera hablando mientras intercambiaba miradas con Draco, y él trató de respirar profundamente para no perder la calma.

-No podemos hacerlo – trató de razonar cuando su amiga terminó de hablar –. Faltan unas semanas para los ÉXTASIS y todo el mundo tiene que estudiar.

-Bah, ¡relajarse una noche no va a matar a nadie!

-Bueno, pues yo no quiero relajarme – insistió él, cada vez más nervioso. ¿Por qué no estaba Nott quejándose de que lo había dicho de broma? ¿Por qué no le defendía Blaise? –. Y no creo que se te una nadie.

No podía permitirse beber, y menos delante de otra gente. Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había ocurrido antes de navidades en las cocinas: medio vaso de alcohol había conseguido hacerle vomitar. Y no estaba dispuesto a repetir aquella experiencia delante de sus compañeros de casa.

El problema era que Pansy era mucho más testaruda de lo que parecía. Ni siquiera la gente que la conocía desde la infancia había logrado dar con una forma de detenerla cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, ya fuera arrastrar a Draco hasta el campo de Quidditch o emborrachar a toda su maldita casa.

Por eso, a pesar de que se inventó todas las excusas que pudo y de que intentó encerrarse en su cama de una forma que Blaise definió como "un tanto patética", Draco terminó asistiendo ese sábado a la pequeña congregación de Slytherins que habían accedido, o tal vez habían sido obligados, a jugar a un par de juegos que involucraban alcohol.

Draco entró en la habitación de las chicas de octavo fingiendo que no se sentía mareado. Millicent, que había accedido a que usasen su dormitorio, ya estaba allí, hablando con Astoria Greengrass y otra chica de séptimo cuyo nombre no lograba recordar. Estaban charlando sobre lo que la hermana de Greengrass, Daphne, estaba haciendo en aquel momento en el extranjero. Pansy estaba retocando la habitación para que los cojines del sofá formasen un círculo perfecto en el suelo, dentro del cual estaban colocadas ya las botellas de whisky de fuego e hidromiel.

Fitzroy estaba también allí, por supuesto. Se había sentado en la cama de Pansy y estaba observando la habitación con curiosidad y algo de recelo, como si acabase de entrar allí por primera vez.

Draco avanzó junto a Blaise y se sentó en uno de los cojines cuando Pansy se lo indicó. Poco después, Nott apareció por allí, para sorpresa de todos, y levantó una ceja en su dirección cuando Draco se lo quedó mirando, como retándole a decir algo si se atrevía. Y Draco no se atrevió. Ya estaba bastante nervioso sin meterse en una pelea innecesaria.

-¿Estamos todos? – preguntó Millicent cuando Nott cerró la puerta y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del círculo.

-Eleanor me dijo que iba a venir en cuanto terminase el mapa de Astronomía – contestó la chica sin nombre de séptimo.

-Podemos empezar sin ella – decidió Pansy –. Sentaos en los cojines.

Fitzroy se levantó y se dirigió al círculo, donde se sentó al lado de Nott, dejando un hueco entre Blaise y él. Pansy le lanzó una mirada a Draco, como deliberando sobre si debía ponerse a su lado o no, y terminó sentándose entre Blaise y su novio. El sitio entre Nott y Millicent fue reservado para Eleanor Foss, y la chica desconocida se sentó al lado de Millicent. Lo que dejó a Astoria Greengrass al lado de Draco.

Iba a matar a Pansy.

Se sirvieron las bebidas y, mientras la gente empezaba a dar los primeros tragos, la anfitriona decidió que iban a jugar a "prueba o verdad" girando una botella en el suelo. Draco rechazó la botella de whisky de fuego que Blaise le estaba tendiendo, tomando la decisión rápida de que solo iba a servirse hidromiel, que era mucho más suave. Creyó oír a Nott haciendo un comentario al respecto, pero decidió ignorarlo.

A su lado, Greengrass le tendió la botella de hidromiel para que pudiera servirse. Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y la aceptó.

-Hola – saludó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa –. Soy Astoria Greengrass.

-Draco Malfoy – contestó él por educación, mirándola de reojo un momento. Llevaba su pelo negro recogido en una trenza, y un mechón se había salido del peinado y se había pegado a su mejilla. Era casi tan desconcertante como el hecho de que su voz fuera aún más aguda que la de Pansy.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Astoria seguía mirándole, como si estuviera esperando a que dijera algo más, Draco apartó la mirada, incómodo. Aquella chica no se parecía en nada a su hermana mayor. Draco había llegado a conocer bastante bien a Daphne, ya que había sido la mejor amiga de Pansy. Era una persona callada, que solo se dirigía a los profesores y a las personas que consideraba dignas de mantener una conversación con ella. El resto del mundo, a sus ojos, era completamente irrelevante.

Astoria, al parecer, era el tipo de persona que saludaba a mortífagos aleatorios que terminaban sentados a su lado en un juego de alcohol.

Draco prefería a Daphne.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Pansy, y ella miró un momento a Greengrass antes de volver a posar la vista en él. Sonrió de lado y movió las cejas. Draco bajó la vista al instante, incómodo, y, mientras se servía la bebida, deseó más que antes no estar ahí. No solo iba a tener que beber alcohol; además, seguramente tendría que soportar que intentasen emparejarlo con una chica sonriente de trenza deshecha. ¿Y cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigos que él solo quería pensar en chicos? En chicos con ojos verdes, en concreto. Preferiblemente enmarcados por unas gafas ridículas y una mata de pelo negro que aparentase ser mucho menos suave de lo que lo era en realidad.

Mierda. Otra vez. Draco _tenía_ que dejar de pensar en Harry. No iba a volver con él. Quería hacerlo, sí; quería devolverle las miradas en clase, volver a la Sala de los Menesteres y a su pasillo del séptimo piso, dormir de nuevo entre los brazos del chico y seguir turnándose con él para hacerse preguntas aleatorias. Pero no podía hacerlo; no si Harry no le quería realmente. No si estaba siendo utilizado.

-... y si no queréis hacer la prueba o no queréis contestar a la pregunta, tenéis que beber un trago antes de girar la botella. ¿Todo el mundo lo ha entendido?

Draco no se dio cuenta de que no había estado escuchando las normas del juego hasta que todo el mundo asintió a su alrededor. Tragó saliva. Había vuelto a distraerse pensando en Harry. Y no podía distraerse. Tenía que estar alerta para saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y cómo evitar beber un solo trago de alcohol.

Asintió con los demás, confiando en entender las normas antes de que le tocase jugar a él.

-Bien, yo empiezo – dijo Pansy, que procedió a estirar el brazo para hacer girar una botella en el centro del círculo. Cuando dejó de moverse, la boca apuntaba hacia Millicent –. ¿Prueba o verdad?

-Verdad – contestó la chica.

-Voy a empezar suave – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa pícara –. ¿Con cuántos chicos te has acostado?

¿Eso era suave? Draco no quería saber cuáles eran las preguntas fuertes según su amiga.

-Dos.

Millicent giró la botella, y esta apuntó a la chica cuyo nombre él no conocía.

-Prueba – dijo ella. Tenía la voz grave, y no pudo evitar compararla con la de Pansy o la de Astoria. Eso, junto con su piel oscura y su complexión ancha, hacía que contrastase con Greengrass casi a la perfección.

-Quítate una prenda de ropa – repuso Millicent.

La chica se desató un zapato y lo dejó a un lado. Giró la botella, que apuntó a Fitzroy.

-Verdad.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Foss entró en la habitación.

-Siento llegar tarde, chicos. ¿Habéis empezado sin mí?

-No pasa nada, acabamos de empezar – aseguró Pansy –. Estamos jugando a prueba o verdad. Giras la botella, y a quien apunte debe elegir si quiere que le pongas una prueba o que le hagas una pregunta. Si la persona no quiere contestar o realizar la prueba, bebe un trago.

-Ya he jugado antes, pero gracias – se rio la chica, sentándose entre a Nott y Millicent. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se servía una bebida, y entonces la amiga de Greengrass señaló a Fitzroy con el dedo.

-No me he olvidado de ti. ¿Alguna vez te han hecho una mamada?

El chico levantó las cejas y, tras dedicarle a Pansy una mirada fugaz, levantó su vaso y bebió un trago.

-Qué aburriiidooo – se quejó Millicent.

La botella se paró en Draco justo después. Mierda. ¿Prueba o verdad?

Tenía claras dos cosas: no podía beber, y no podía contestar a ninguna pregunta, mucho menos de índole sexual. Nadie podía descubrir lo suyo con Harry. Ni su amistad, ni su supuesta relación, aunque no tenía ni idea de si ésta última seguía en pie desde lo ocurrido en el partido de Quidditch. Si Blaise y Pansy se enterasen, le dejarían por ser gay, sí; pero si el resto del mundo descubriera algo, ¿quién sabía qué podía ocurrir? Tal vez fuera acusado de darle a Harry un filtro de amor. ¿Y si tenía que volver a pasar por un juicio en el Ministerio? O, peor, ¿y si se lo llevaban a Azkaban a pesar de que él no había hecho nada?

Así que solo tenía una opción.

-Prueba.

Fitzroy pareció considerarlo un momento. Draco no estaba muy preocupado, porque el chico y él no tenían ningún tipo de confianza; seguramente no se atrevería a decirle que se quitase una prenda de ropa, como había hecho Millicent con la chica que claramente era amiga suya, ¿no?

-Aún no has bebido nada – comentó entonces Fitzroy –. Bebe dos tragos de tu vaso.

¿Qué? ¿Tenía que escoger entre beber dos tragos o beber uno? Con el corazón palpitando a toda prisa y la indignación fluyendo por su cuerpo, Draco maldijo a Pansy por enésima vez y se llevó el vaso a los labios. Seguro que ella tenía algo que ver; le habría contado a su novio por qué había surgido la idea de celebrar aquella mini-fiesta en primer lugar.

Tragó la cantidad mínima de bebida como para que pudiera considerarse un "trago" y volvió a dejar el vaso en el suelo con rapidez. Esperó un momento, temiéndose lo peor, pero, salvo por un pequeño retortijón, no sintió nada. No había náuseas.

-¿Vas a girarla o qué? – se quejó Nott. Draco le dedicó su peor mueca de desprecio antes de inclinarse para girar la botella. Apuntó a Eleanor Foss.

-Verdad – dijo la chica al instante.

¿Qué podía preguntar? Apenas conocía a aquella chica. No quería preguntarle nada demasiado vergonzoso o personal, ni mucho menos algo sexual.

-¿Por qué necesitaba el buscador del equipo de Quidditch un sustituto? – inquirió al fin, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

\- Lo siento, Draco, pero esa no es mi historia y no me corresponde a mí contarla – dijo la chica antes de beber un trago.

El juego siguió durante varios minutos sin que él volviera a verse involucrado. Nott tuvo que quitarse la camiseta, Greengrass se bebió un vaso entero de whisky de fuego y Millicent le dijo a Pansy que le hiciera a su novio un chupón en el cuello delante de todos. Cuando le preguntaron a Blaise si alguna vez había hecho el sesenta y nueve, él se rio antes de beber un trago, y lo mismo hizo la chica desconocida, cuyo nombre real, descubrió Draco, era Zola, cuando Millicent la retó a que les enseñase las tetas.

Y entonces, la botella se detuvo apuntándole a él.

Más o menos.

En realidad, estaba apuntando al espacio que había justo en medio de él y Greengrass, por lo que se vio forzado a intercambiar una mirada con ella para saber a quién de los dos le tocaba jugar. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que está más cerca de mí – opinó en voz baja, con un tono de voz amable. ¿Cómo podía alguien sonar amable diciendo una frase tan genérica?

A su alrededor, se desataron varias conversaciones sobre qué se hacía en un caso como ese. Al final se decidió que Zola, que había girado la botella, tomase la decisión. La chica se levantó para observar la posición de la botella desde todos los ángulos.

-Astoria, te está apuntando a ti – concluyó –. ¿Prueba o verdad?

-Prueba.

Zola sonrió de lado y le lanzó a Draco una mirada extraña.

-Ya que os estaba apuntando a ambos, te propondré algo que tenga que ver con él – decidió –. Dale un beso a Malfoy. Donde tú quieras.

A Draco se le fue todo el color de la cara. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué un beso? ¿De una chica? No, aquello no estaba bien. Su barriga emitió un sonido extraño.

Miró a Astoria con horror y se encontró con que ella estaba estudiando su reacción con el ceño fruncido. Tras analizar su expresión facial un segundo, la chica asintió.

-Está bien – dijo, con una sonrisa –. Dame tu codo, Draco.

Asombrado, confuso y algo molesto por que aquella chica se tomase la libertad de usar su nombre de pila, él obedeció. Greengrass se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre la ropa de Draco en la punta de su codo durante un momento antes de volver a apartarse. A su alrededor, algunas personas hicieron sonidos de queja y otras se rieron.

Su mala suerte no terminó ahí. Cuando la chica giró la botella, esta se paró apuntándole a él otra vez, de forma completamente inequívoca.

-Verdad – dijo sin pensar. No quería que le mandasen besar a nadie más esa noche.

Greengrass pareció dudar un momento. Por su cara, parecía que estaba considerando todas sus opciones y decidiendo cuál sería la más provechosa; al fin y al cabo, ella, al igual que todos allí, era una Slytherin.

-¿Por qué estás deprimido? – preguntó al fin, mirándole directamente a los ojos y casi en un murmullo, como si pretendiera que aquello fuera una conversación privada entre los dos.

Lo llevaba claro si creía que iba a desvelar sus secretos tan fácilmente. Draco levantó su vaso, decidiendo que podía arriesgarse a tomar un segundo trago, y se lo llevó a los labios.

Entonces fue cuando empezaron las náuseas. No eran nada que no pudiera ocultar fácilmente, pero hicieron que se diera cuenta de que tenía que tener cuidado. No debía probar ni una gota más si no quería que aquello terminase mal.

-Joder, Malfoy, no bebes nada – comentó Nott, con un tono más asombrado que atacante. Como si quisiera probar su punto, rellenó su propio vaso y se lo bebió todo de una vez. Algunos de los demás imitaron el gesto.

-Déjale en paz – contestó, para su asombro, Foss. Se habría esperando aquella respuesta de Pansy, o tal vez incluso de Blaise, pero no de la capitana del equipo de Quidditch –. Puede beber lo que le dé la gana.

Nott se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo entre dientes. Draco giró la botella.

-¿Qué es lo más asqueroso que has comido nunca? – le preguntó a Blaise, deseando cambiar la atención a otra persona. Aquella pregunta se la había hecho Harry hacía unos meses, y, por algún motivo, Draco acababa de acordarse.

Mientras Blaise describía un plato de hígado de pavo con verduras supuestamente vomitivo, Draco recordó otra conversación que había tenido con Harry.

 _-Entonces... tu mayor deseo es ser admirado._

 _-Menuda sorpresa. Llevo años actuando como si fuera superior a todo el mundo. ¿Te enteras ahora?_

 _-No. No, Malfoy. No quieres que te admiren porque te teman o se crean inferiores a ti. Quieres que estén orgullosos de ti, que se rían contigo. Y lo más importante: lo que quieres no es morir._

Qué irónico. Al parecer, en su corazón deseaba que le admirasen, pero, a la hora de la verdad, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que aquella gente no se fijase demasiado en su presencia.

Durante las siguientes rondas, descubrió que Zola había tenido tres novios hasta la fecha y que a Blaise le habían ofrecido un puesto de prácticas en Gringotts en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts si sacaba buenas notas en los ÉXTASIS, y tuvo que ver como Nott y Millicent se daban el lote y que oír a Foss cantando una canción en francés, entre algunas otras cosas un poco más desagradables.

Los últimos restos de su suerte se esfumaron en cuanto Nott giró la botella y esta se detuvo en él.

-Prueba – dijo rápidamente.

-Todos sabemos que ya nadie en su sano juicio sigue esa norma estúpida de los sangre pura, pero tengo curiosidad por saber si los Malfoy están a la orden del día – empezó Nott. Sonrió con malicia y añadió –: escribe con tu varita en el aire el nombre y apellido de la última persona con la que te hayas acostado.

A su alrededor, todos se rieron y observaron a Draco con expectación.

Estaba jodido. No podía escribir el nombre de Harry en el aire. Podría mentir, sí, pero ¿qué nombre podía escribir? Estaba seguro de que aquella gente querría comprobar que lo que decía era cierto. Y alegar que era virgen habría supuesto darles a todos un motivo para reírse de él.

Lo peor era que, de no ser por Harry, esa habría sido la verdad. Él habría seguido tratando de mantener el honor que su padre le había grabado a fuego en la cabeza a pesar de que todos a su alrededor estuvieran pasando completamente de "esperar al matrimonio".

De cualquier manera, su única opción era beber.

"Puedes hacerlo," se dijo a sí mismo mientras levantaba el vaso y daba un trago muy pequeño. Trató de hacerlo parecer más largo cerrando los labios mientras inclinaba el vaso, pero aún así tragó una cantidad bastante peligrosa de líquido.

Se llevó una mano al estómago a toda velocidad, sintiendo un retortijón y una oleada mucho más fuerte de náuseas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en respirar y en mantener los contenidos de su estómago dentro de su cuerpo. Deseó que nadie estuviera prestando atención, pero los sonidos de sorpresa que se desataron a su alrededor terminaron con sus esperanzas.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró abrir los ojos para mirar a la gente que lo rodeaba. Fue capaz de captar muchas cejas levantadas y unas cuantas caras de confusión, y entonces tuvo que bajar la vista al suelo de piedra porque las paredes estaban dando vueltas a su alrededor. Se concentró en tomar bocanadas de aire lentas y profundas para que la bilis dejase de intentar subir por su esófago.

-¿Estás bien, Malfoy? – preguntó una voz femenina a la que no pudo poner cara.

-Draco, ¿qué te pasa? Apenas has bebido.

-¿Draco?

Unas manos fuertes y grandes se aferraron a sus hombros, y se dio cuenta de que Blaise ya no estaba sentado a su lado, sino acuclillado detrás de él. Draco se permitió apoyar algo de su peso en su amigo; solo lo mínimo, para que nadie más notase su debilidad.

-Estoy bien – trató de decir. Su voz salió entrecortada y temblorosa.

-No, no lo estás – contestó Pansy con su conocido tono de preocupación, que hacía que su voz se volviera una octava más aguda.

"Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira," repitió él como un mantra. "No vas a vomitar. No vas a vomitar."

-Se ha puesto muy pálido – le llegó una voz aguda procedente de su izquierda –. Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿A estas horas? No creo que sea la mejor idea.

-Pues llevadlo al baño, porque parece que va a vomitar.

"No habléis de vómito," pensó, incapaz de articular las palabras en voz alta o de identificar quién estaba diciendo qué.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te has puesto así, Draco? – preguntó alguien, tal vez Foss o Millicent.

Pero Draco no contestó. Localizó lo que esperaba que fuera la puerta del baño con la mirada y se apartó del agarre de Blaise para correr hasta allí. Apenas consiguió llegar hasta el váter antes de empezar a vaciar sus entrañas.

Por suerte, sus compañeros y amigos fueron lo bastante inteligentes como para no seguirle allí dentro; se habría asegurado de maldecir sus malditas caras si lo hubieran intentado.

Tardó bastante en dejar de vomitar, y se pasó unos minutos más allí encerrado, enjuagándose la boca y limpiándosela repetidas veces con su hechizo para lavarse los dientes hasta que dejó de sentir el ardor del ácido en la garganta y los dientes. Después, conjuró un peine para arreglarse el pelo y, tras alisar su ropa, apoyó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

No quería volver a salir ahí. Estaba seguro de que se encontraría con miradas extrañadas, de que sería juzgado, de que aquella gente pensaría que había arruinado la fiesta. Si tan solo pudiera aparecerse en su habitación...

También podía simplemente salir de allí, atravesar la estancia, ignorar a todo el mundo e irse a su cuarto. Pero entonces todos se reirían de él, e interaccionar con ellos al día siguiente le resultaría mil veces más incómodo.

Haciendo acopio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el círculo. La conversación murió bruscamente en cuanto lo hizo, pero él mantuvo la cabeza alta hasta que llegó a su cojín y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Tragó saliva y encuadró los hombros.

-¿Tenéis algún problema? – espetó, mirándolos a todos y a nadie en concreto.

El eco de sus palabras pareció rebotar en las paredes de piedra y en la ventana que daba al agua verde del lago.

-Teniendo en cuenta que acabas de echar la pota después de haberte tomado como un vaso de hidromiel, creo es seguro decir que el problema lo tienes tú – comentó Millicent, rompiendo el silencio. Varias cabezas asintieron.

-No seas desagradable – la amonestó Greengrass. Después le miró a él y, por algún motivo, puso una mano en su hombro –. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí – contestó Draco rápidamente, apartando el hombro sin disimulo para que aquella chica captase el mensaje de que no quería ser tocado –. No sé por qué me ocurre, pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Te "ocurre"? – preguntó Nott, su tono meramente curioso –. ¿Te ha pasado esto antes?

Draco no era el tipo de persona que se sinceraba sin más. De hecho, unas cinco contestaciones evasivas diferentes se prepararon para salir de su boca al mismo tiempo. Pero había vuelto a sentarse en aquel círculo para recuperar el orgullo que acababa de perder; conseguir que aquella gente no le viese como a un bicho raro. Ser borde y sarcástico parecía lo más fácil, pero no lo más sabio.

Así que, por algún motivo y sin que sirviera de precedente, decidió contestar con sinceridad a una pregunta personal.

-Sí, la única otra ocasión en la que he bebido alcohol me ocurrió lo mismo.

Una mirada en dirección a su amiga le permitió comprobar que Pansy, tal y como era de esperar, estaba deseando interrogarle acerca de cuándo, con quién y por qué había probado el alcohol sin decirle nada.

En cambio, fue Zola quien habló.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé – admitió él.

Tras otro instante de silencio incómodo, Nott volvió a sorprenderle interviniendo en la conversación para decir, ni más ni menos:

-Creo que yo sí.

Como era de esperar, todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él con recelo. Nott no parecía estar a punto de reírse de él, pero no estaba de más estar alerta, por si acaso.

El chico no contestó directamente, sino que se dedicó a estudiar a cada uno de los miembros del círculo, como si estuviera dándole dramatismo al momento o decidiendo si decir o no lo que estaba pensando. Pansy hizo un sonido de impaciencia, pero, por lo demás, nadie dijo nada.

Al final, Nott volvió a mirar a Draco antes de decir:

-Tú lo has preguntado –. Encuadró los hombros sin dejar de mirar a Draco a los ojos, y él sintió un nuevo calambre en su estómago. La cabeza aún le estaba dando vueltas –. Cuando mi padre se fugó de Azkaban hace dos años, no vino a casa conmigo directamente. Se obsesionó con dar caza al auror que lo había capturado tras la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios y no descansó hasta encontrarlo y torturarlo. Quería dejarlo vegetal.

Astoria Greengrass emitió una especie de sonido ahogado de horror, y Zola y ella se dieron la mano. Foss estaba mirando a Nott con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creerse que hubiera sacado un tema tan horrible en una fiesta, y Pansy estaba negando muy despacio con la cabeza mientras atravesaba a Nott con la mirada.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? – preguntó su amiga antes de que el chico tuviera la oportunidad de seguir hablando. Draco asintió en sus adentros. Él tampoco entendía a qué venía aquello.

-Más de lo que crees – contestó Nott sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo en su voz –. Mi padre encontró al auror, sí, y usó contra él la maldición _Cruciatus_. Pero un grupo de aurores se los encontraron antes de que pudiera acabar con él y mi padre tuvo que desaparecerse. Se pasó días y días hablándome de lo que había hecho. De cómo había disfrutado torturando a ese auror, y de lo mucho que yo lo disfrutaría cuando lo hiciera. A mí me daba asco. No quería oírle. Azkaban lo había dejado más loco de lo que siempre había estado, y su comportamiento era obsesivo.

Había capturado la atención de todo el mundo. Todos allí, o al menos los alumnos de octavo, sabían de sobra que Nott detestaba a su padre. El chico ni siquiera había organizado un entierro para él tras su muerte en la Batalla de Hogwarts; no había querido que su cuerpo yaciese junto al de su madre, al parecer.

Ahora, Draco podía hacerse una idea de por qué.

-Después de unas semanas volvió a irse. Decía que quería comprobar qué era lo que le había hecho al auror; cómo se había quedado tras la tortura – prosiguió Nott –. Y luego me contó a mí lo que había visto. Al parecer, el hombre había tenido que retirarse porque mi padre, que había apuntado directamente a su pecho cada vez que empleaba la maldición, había dejado sus pulmones permanentemente dañados. Apenas podía bajar unas escaleras sin sufrir un ataque de asma, y nada de lo que los sanadores hicieran podía curarle.

En el silencio sepulcral que siguió a la historia de Nott, Draco pudo oír los sonidos que su propia barriga estaba emitiendo y cruzó los dedos para que nadie más los estuviera oyendo.

Su barriga. Eso era lo que había dejado implícito Nott, ¿verdad? Que a Draco lo habían torturado y el hechizo le había dado tantas veces en el estómago que había quedado afectado.

Como a cámara lenta, todos se giraron para mirarle; algunos con expresiones de pena, otros con incredulidad o con el ceño fruncido.

Pansy fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Es cierto? – inquirió –. ¿Te... apuntaron al estómago?

Pues claro que lo era. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Apenas era capaz de probar bocado cuando estaba nervioso sin empezar a sentir un dolor agudo en su barriga. No podía ni probar el alcohol sin vomitar. Y sí, Voldemort había apuntado con su varita al vientre de Draco todas las ocasiones en que lo había torturado para "recordarle" de qué lado estaba.

Mirando solamente a su amiga para no tener que pensar en el resto de personas que le estaban observando en ese momento, Draco asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

-¡Oh, Draco! – exclamó Greengrass, agarrando su brazo al mismo tiempo que Pansy y Fitzroy musitaban "joder" y "mierda".

-Qué fuerte – murmuró Millicent.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea – dijo Blaise a la vez.

Lo primero que hizo él fue apartarse de la chica que tenía a su lado, que había vuelto a tocarle sin su permiso y, por si fuera poco, había rodeado algunas de las heridas de Draco con sus dedos. Después, se sentó recto y se obligó a sí mismo a respirar con profundidad.

-No pasa nada – aseguró. Lo último que necesitaba era la pena y compasión de sus compañeros de casa –. Gracias por contármelo, Nott.

Nott se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido, como si hubiera estado esperando que Draco le arrancase el cuello de un mordisco por haber expuesto así algo tan personal. Inclinó la cabeza, aceptando su agradecimiento, y contestó:

-Eres un tío legal, Malfoy.

Esa respuesta, por algún motivo, le hizo sentir ligero. Sus nervios aminoraron un poco y los músculos de sus hombros se relajaron.

-Bueno – contestó, la comisura de su labio levantándose en una sonrisa –. Técnicamente, Teddy es mi sobrino segundo, pero quizá me vea como a su tío cuando crezca un poco.

Tras un insoportable segundo de silencio lleno de miradas de incredulidad, sus compañeros se rieron, algunos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Se supone que eso ha sido una broma? – dijo Pansy. A pesar de su tono de queja, estaba sonriéndole a Draco.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacer reír a nadie que no fuera Harry? No podía recordarlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué le había llevado a hacerlo en ese momento; simplemente le había salido. Y se sintió bien cuando sus compañeros se rieron con él. Mejor de lo que se había sentido desde el partido de Quidditch.


	53. Capítulo 52) Gavrila Strigoi

_Querido Draco,_

 _La directora McGonagall me ha enviado una misiva comunicándome que ha hablado contigo sobre tus posibilidades laborales; dice que estás especialmente interesado en el área de las Pociones, aunque eso ya lo sabía, y que nos enviará una lista con lugares que pueden ofrecerte un puesto de trabajo en cuanto salgan los resultados de los ÉXTASIS. Sé que no hace falta que te lo pida, hijo, pero has de esforzarte al máximo en tus exámenes para que tus notas contrarresten, en la medida de lo posible, los motivos que las empresas puedan tener para no querer contratarte._

Draco resopló sobre su propio desayuno mientras leía esa parte de la carta. Esos "motivos", como su madre los había llamado, no iban a ser pasados por alto ni aunque consiguiera la nota máxima en todos los malditos exámenes.

Bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza y siguió leyendo.

 _Es increíble lo poco que queda para termine el curso y vuelvas a estar conmigo. Confío en que estés de acuerdo con que vivamos con Andrómeda unos meses más. Te aseguro que somos bienvenidos en su casa; de hecho, tengo entendido que planea nombrarte canguro de Teddy durante el verano._

 _Creo que te vendrá bien pasar tiempo con el hijo de tu prima Nymphadora. Teddy es un niño encantador, y, además, como bien sabes, es el ahijado de Harry Potter. Formar parte de su vida podría significar mantener el vínculo que has creado con él y que podría perderse si os distanciáis._

Draco miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba leyendo su carta de reojo. Blaise estaba muy ocupado quitándole todas las pasas a un trozo de tarta y Pansy le estaba contando algo a su novio, por lo que estaba dándole la espalda. Nott estaba sentado frente a él leyendo El Profeta con cara de cansancio.

 _Te deseo un final de curso agradable y espero con impaciencia poder volver a abrazarte. Que las ranas de chocolate que adjunto con esta carta sirvan de motivación para preparar tus exámenes._ _Te quiere,_

 _Narcisa O. Malfoy._

Draco abrió una única rana de chocolate mientras salía del Gran Comedor y se dirigía con Pansy a clase de Transformaciones. Aunque se encontraba mejor que la semana anterior, había tenido una pesadilla en la que estaba rodeado de Dementores, y había sido tan vívida que se había despertado buscando a Harry con el brazo por toda la cama. El chocolate le ayudaría.

Supo que ese día iba a ir mal en cuanto abrió la carta y se encontró, cómo no, con la cara del chico del que estaba enamorado.

El Harry de la carta se lo quedó mirando y se mordió el labio con preocupación, y Draco prácticamente pudo oír la voz del Gryffindor dentro de su mente. "¿Has vuelto a tener una pesadilla?". Si no hubiera sabido que las cartas eran una simple imagen en movimiento, habría jurado que aquellas malditas cosas enseñaban al verdadero Harry Potter. ¿Cómo si no podían variar tanto sus expresiones faciales dependiendo del estado de su relación? ¿Cómo podían hacerle oír la voz de Harry?

-Ron, tienes que devolverme mi redacción antes de que lleguemos al aula de McGonagall o sabrá que me la has copiado.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y aceleró el paso, tirando de Pansy para que le siguiera el ritmo. Al parecer, había estado oyendo la voz del Harry Potter real justo detrás de él desde el principio.

El día transcurrió con relativa normalidad después de eso. Los profesores dieron clase, y Draco, como siempre, trató de prestar atención y de dejar de fijarse en la mata de pelo negro que estaba inclinada sobre su mesa al frente de la clase. Fue a comer con sus amigos y consiguió terminarse un plato de comida, lo que consideró un pequeño logro personal.

Por la tarde, se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin apenas sentir ansiedad. Se sentó junto a Pansy en su sitio habitual y, mientras la profesora no llegaba, participó activamente en una conversación acerca de lo injustas que habían sido las notas del último examen de Astronomía, a pesar de que él ya no cursaba esa asignatura.

Cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, Draco no oyó los golpes rítmicos de los tacones que Strigoi solía ponerse. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo de ver unas cuantas cabezas girándose para observar a la directora del colegio, que estaba en ese momento atravesando el pasillo de la clase hasta llegar a la pizarra.

Empezaron a oírse susurros a su alrededor y el corazón de Draco se aceleró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí McGonagall? ¿Habría muerto alguien? Y si era así, ¿le culparían a él aunque no tuvieran pruebas solo porque tenía la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en su piel?

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – murmuró Pansy al lado de su oreja. Sobresaltado, Draco suprimió un escalofrío y levantó un hombro a modo de respuesta. No apartó los ojos de la espalda de la directora ni un momento. No quería que su mirada se encontrase con la de Harry.

McGonagall se paró al frente de la clase y los miró sin decir nada. Se hizo el silencio más absoluto.

-Directora McGonagall, ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó Granger, su tono de voz reflejando la preocupación que Draco estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. La profesora dedicó un momento a observar a la Gryffindor antes de contestar.

-De hecho, sí, ha pasado algo – dijo, con un tono de voz serio pero no demasiado agravado. Draco, de cualquier manera, se puso aún más alerta –. Nada grave, comparado con los contratiempos que han surgido otros años en el colegio, pero sí algo que supondrá un inconveniente para vosotros –. Levantó un poco la barbilla –. Veréis, vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Gavrila Strigoi, ha dimitido hace unas horas y se ha marchado del colegio.

La directora ni se inmutó cuando todos los alumnos de la clase estallaron a la vez en una cacofonía de "qués" y "cómos", mezclados con algún que otro "¡Pero tenemos los ÉXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina!" A Draco incluso le pareció oír un "será cabrona..." procedente de su derecha.

Tras el momento de caos absoluto, McGonagall levantó una mano y, de manera progresiva, todo el mundo fue dejando de gritar hasta que la clase volvió a quedarse en silencio, esperando, expectante, a que la profesora les diera algún tipo de explicación o confesase, tal vez, que era el día de los inocentes y que aquello era una broma.

-Soy plenamente consciente de que tenéis que realizar un examen muy importante en tan solo unas semanas, y creedme, soy la primera que está preocupada.

-¿Por qué se ha marchado? – preguntó Finnigan en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-¿Quién nos va a dar clase si ella no está? – intervino Millicent.

-Eso, señor Finnigan, es un asunto personal. En cuanto a la pregunta de la señorita Bulstrode, sabed que, cuando los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos dejaban demasiado pronto en años anteriores, era Severus Snape quien retomaba sus clases solo para los alumnos de séptimo, de manera que pudieran preparar sus ÉXTASIS – contestó McGonagall, más pacientemente de lo que Draco habría sido capaz en su lugar –. Este año, sin embargo, no tenemos a nadie capacitado para cubrir su puesto. Lo haría yo misma, pero los horarios coinciden con los de mi propia asignatura; ahora mismo, de hecho, debería estar impartiendo Transformaciones a los alumnos de cuarto.

Draco se sentía algo más tranquilo ahora que sabía que nadie había muerto. Sin embargo, la idea de tener que enfrentarse al examen de Defensa sin más preparación que la que ya tenía era agobiante. ¡Ni siquiera podía conjurar un _Patronus_ todavía! Y no habían repasado la mayoría de los hechizos prácticos de ese curso, ni les había sido devuelta su redacción sobre las formas de reconocer y exterminar los huevos de Acromántula.

-Directora McGonagall –. La voz de Granger interrumpió su monólogo mental, y Draco levantó la mirada –. Si ningún profesor puede ocupar el puesto de Strigoi, tal vez Harry pueda hacerlo. Ya nos ha enseñado Defensa antes a la mayoría de nosotros.

Ese "nosotros" al que la chica se había referido estalló en exclamaciones tales como "¡sí!" "¡es cierto!" y "¡con él aprendí más que con nadie!", esa última proveniente de Neville Longbottom, que incluso se había puesto de pie de la emoción. A su lado, Hannah Abbott estaba asintiendo con vehemencia.

Draco, mientras McGonagall volvía a pedir silencio, solo pudo pensar " _no_ , por favor", lo que Pansy verbalizó a su lado con un tono más despectivo que preocupado.

-Por mucho que me gustaría que siguierais teniendo un profesor de Defensa, no puedo simplemente cargar a uno de vosotros con el peso de impartir clases. Para eso hace falta tener un contrato firmado, recibir un salario, y, desde luego, ¡ _no_ ser uno de los alumnos que va a examinarse de esa asignatura!

Las palabras de la directora hicieron que Draco se relajase ligeramente, pero la sensación apenas duró unos segundos, porque Harry, que había estado anormalmente callado durante toda la conversación, hizo su intervención, dirigiéndose directamente a McGonagall.

-Pero, directora, a mí no me importa hacerlo – dijo, con un tono de voz tan honesto que hizo que algo se retorciera dentro de Draco.

"Cómo no, ese estúpido Gryffindor nunca se quedaría tranquilo si no se sacrificase por todos los demás," pensó con desprecio. Pero fue un desprecio forzado, que Draco se obligó a sí mismo a sentir para ocultar lo que la forma de actuar de Harry le hacía sentir en realidad. Familiaridad, seguridad, sosiego, y solo un poco de exasperación y preocupación por el bienestar del chico, que sería capaz de olvidarse de comer y dormir con tal de cuidar de todo el resto del mundo.

-Señor Potter – dijo McGonagall, que empezaba a sonar impaciente –, a pesar de que aprecio su oferta y su deseo de ayudar a sus compañeros, no voy a permitir que un alumno mío dedique una valiosa parte de su tiempo a hacer el trabajo de los profesores...

-Pero Harry no estaría perdiendo el tiempo – interrumpió Weasley –. Enseñar a los demás es la mejor forma de aprender. Además, Harry no se concentra si no repite la materia en voz alta de todas formas.

Pansy, y varias personas más, soltaron bufidos y risitas por lo bajo, y a Draco le pareció oír a Harry mascullando algo como "gracias, Ron...". McGonagall levantó las cejas con un aire poco impresionado.

-Además – siguió insistiendo Granger, a pesar de que Draco le estaba suplicando en su mente que se callase –, ya hemos terminado de dar la materia. Solo tenemos que practicar los hechizos. Podríamos aprovechar las horas de clase para hacerlo bajo la supervisión de Harry, y de esa forma él no perdería ni un minuto de su tiempo libre.

Draco se dio cuenta, con horror, de que la directora estaba considerando las palabras de la chica.

-¿Y si alguien sale herido? – inquirió tras un momento. La pregunta, al parecer, no era retórica; estaba mirando a los tres Gryffindors sentados ante ella como si esperase de ellos una respuesta _seria_.

-Le enviamos un _Patronus_ a la Señora Pomfrey para que venga – intervino Michael Corner, hablando como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Draco atravesó a McGonagall con la mirada, deseando que ella se fijase en él para poder negar con la cabeza, darle alguna señal, hacer cualquier cosa que impidiera que la directora permitiese a Harry dar clase. Pero ella, por supuesto, no dirigió la vista al fondo de la clase. Observó a las personas que habían hablado una a una hasta, al final, pararse en Harry, que estaba sentado medio de lado en su silla y le estaba devolviendo a la profesora una mirada de completa calma.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? – le preguntó –. No es tu obligación preparar a tus compañeros para el examen, puedes negarte si así lo deseas.

"Por favor, que se niegue," deseó Draco para sus adentros. Pero, por supuesto, "negarse" no formaba parte del vocabulario de Harry Potter.

-Estoy seguro – contestó, sin apartar la mirada de la directora.

-En ese caso, queda decidido – concluyó McGonagall. Draco apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolió –. Ven a verme a mi despacho cuando salgas de clase para hablar sobre los hechizos que podéis practicar en las semanas que quedan.

Después de eso, la directora se marchó. Draco, en cuanto vio que los demás empezaban a recoger sus cosas para volver a salir del aula, se largó de allí antes de que Harry pudiera dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Pansy y Blaise lo siguieron de cerca y, para su sorpresa, también Millicent y Nott.

\--

El martes a primera hora de la mañana, todo el colegio se había enterado de la dimisión de la profesora de Defensa, y las historias más inverosímiles y descabelladas estaban circulando de boca en boca por el Gran Comedor mientras Draco removía su comida con el tenedor, incapaz de probar bocado. Algunos rumores decían que había huido del país porque estaba metida en asuntos ilegales; otros, que se había perdido en el Bosque Prohibido e incluso que había muerto.

El favorito de Draco, sin embargo, era el que aseguraba que la mujer llevaba todo el año dando clase con el único propósito de besar a Harry Potter y que, en cuanto lo había conseguido, se había largado. Había oído a un niño de primero contándoselo a otro en la sala común.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada cuando no le vieron comer, ni en el desayuno ni al mediodía, lo que Draco agradeció. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de Defensa, más aumentaba su preocupación, hasta el punto de que, mientras caminaba hacia el aula de Defensa esa tarde, empezó a sentir verdaderas ganas de salir corriendo. Lo único que le detuvo fue la idea de McGonagall llamándolo de nuevo a su despacho para echarle la bronca por volver a faltar a clase. ¿Y si le mandaba a su madre una carta? O, peor, ¿y si Dumbledore estaba dentro de su retrato esa vez?

Atravesó la puerta de la clase con la cabeza baja y se sentó en su sitio habitual, al lado de Pansy. Ella, para variar, no estaba hablándole de Fitzroy, ni de las clases, ni del último cotilleo de Corazón de Bruja. Estaba callada, dirigiéndole a Draco miradas preocupadas. Después de dejar su mochila en el suelo, le dio la mano a Draco por debajo de la mesa y apretó con fuerza.

Harry estaba de pie al frente del aula, esperando a que llegasen los demás alumnos antes de empezar a dar su estúpida clase, y Draco mantuvo la mirada baja, decidido a no mirarle en toda la hora. Unas voces provenientes de la puerta le dieron una excusa para mirar hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que un grupo de alumnos de séptimo estaba entrando en el aula. Allí había más personas que sitios libres.

-Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó una voz aguda a su lado. Draco levantó la cabeza para ver a aquella chica, Astoria Greengrass, que estaba esperando pacientemente a que él le diera su permiso antes de ocupar la mesa vacía a su izquierda.

Él empleó su peor cara de desprecio y le dijo algo desagradable. No podía pensar; estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo una lista mental de todas las cosas que podían salir mal en el transcurso de una hora.

-¡Astoria, aquí! – la llamó Millicent. La chica se desvaneció de su lado, y Draco no dedicó ni un segundo más a pensar en ella.

Al final, el asiento a su lado fue ocupado por Luna Lovegood, que se sentó sin preguntar y murmuró algo así como "hoy hace un día excepcionalmente húmedo, ¿no crees?", a lo que él no contestó.

-No os preocupéis si no encontráis un sitio – fue lo primero que dijo Harry al dirigirse a toda la clase –, vamos a levantarnos dentro de poco.

En efecto, tras unos minutos durante los que preguntó a la clase qué hechizos querían repasar, todo el mundo se puso en pie, y alguien, probablemente Granger, apartó los pupitres para hacer espacio en el centro de la clase para un club de duelo improvisado.

Harry les indicó que se pusieran por parejas, y Draco se giró rápidamente hacia Pansy. Pero Blaise la alcanzó primero y, antes de que Draco pudiera expresar sus quejas, Lovegood estaba tirando de él y dirigiéndose a un lado más despejado del aula.

-Empezaremos con el hechizo _Arresto Momentum_ – indicó Harry. Apenas un segundo después, los hechizos empezaron a volar en todas las direcciones. Draco miró a Lovegood, que estaba de pie a un metro de él, y ella le devolvió la mirada, perfectamente calmada.

-No te preocupes, no me importa que me lances el hechizo – comentó la chica, con aquel tono de voz que la hacía parecer una verdadera lunática –. Sé que tú no querías que me mantuvieran apresada en el sótano de tu mansión.

Su estómago se revolvió, y no tuvo ni idea de qué contestar. La culpabilidad que sintió fue casi dolorosa y, por un momento, Draco olvidó que estaba en una clase de la que Harry Potter era el profesor. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en aquella chica como "Lunática" después de lo que le había ocurrido un año antes?

-No es mi mansión – contestó, casi sin pensar.

-Me alegro por ti – repuso ella con aparente sinceridad –. Estaba llena de _Torposoplos_.

Draco no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en saber qué era un _Torposoplo_ , de verdad que no. Además, Harry había empezado a pasearse por el aula corrigiendo a los demás en sus movimientos de varita. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar, y tenía que hacerlo a la perfección, para que el Gryffindor no encontrase ninguna excusa para hablarle delante de toda la clase.

Apuntó a la chica con la varita y pronunció el conjuro mientras movía la muñeca. Ella trató de moverse para comprobar si el hechizo había surtido efecto. Efectivamente, todos los movimientos de su cuerpo estaban ralentizados. Draco sintió un pequeño indicio de triunfo y, tal y como estaba indicando Harry en aquel momento a toda la clase, lanzó el contrahechizo para que la chica pudiera practicar con él.

Strigoi nunca les había permitido practicar los hechizos ofensivos entre ellos, por lo que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le inhabilitara en medio de un espacio lleno de gente. Trató de no asustarse, de no reaccionar, cuando comprobó que le llevaba mucho más tiempo de lo normal dar un par de pasos por la clase. Estaba en un aula, al fin y al cabo. Estaba practicando. La guerra había terminado. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. "Además, Harry está aquí," añadió la parte de él que no podía evitar sentirse segura cuando el Gryffindor estaba cerca.

Lovegood lo devolvió a la normalidad y él, aliviado, volvió a probar el hechizo con ella, esa vez recitándolo solo en su mente. Su magia surtió el mismo efecto que la vez anterior, lo que le hizo sentirse aún más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Un movimiento a su lado captó su atención y, al girar la cabeza, Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry había llegado hasta ellos y estaba observando los movimientos de la Ravenclaw y asintiendo con la cabeza. Él se puso muy tenso de pronto. No había estado tan cerca de Harry desde que habían estado tirados en el suelo del campo de Quidditch, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué haría el Gryffindor? ¿Ignorarle? ¿Actuar como si fuese un alumno cualquiera?

Bajó la cabeza rápidamente, esperando no encontrarse con su mirada. Se sintió algo estúpido por ello, porque sabía que lo que habría hecho unos años antes habría sido enfrentarse al Gryffindor directamente, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo ahora, después de todo lo que les había ocurrido?

-Procura levantar un poco más el codo – indicó Harry con un tono de voz bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para que sonase como un murmuro. Cuando Draco volvió a mirar de reojo hacia su derecha, Harry se había marchado.

Contra todo pronóstico, consiguió sobrevivir a la hora de clase. Lovegood y él tuvieron que lanzarse cuatro hechizos diferentes el uno al otro, y el consejo de Harry, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le resultó útil. Cuando la gente empezó a salir del aula, Draco recogió su mochila y se marchó de allí a solas, con un centenar de preguntas y pensamientos volando por su mente.

No entendía a qué estaba jugando Harry. Primero declaraba que eran novios, luego dejaba que Draco se enfadase con él sin hacer nada al respecto, ¿y ahora se dirigía a él solo darle consejos sobre el agarre de su varita? No tenía sentido. Y los sentimientos de Draco tampoco lo tenían, la verdad. Porque él era quien se había cabreado con Harry en primer lugar, sí; él era quien había decidido que no podía seguir viéndose con el Gryffindor a escondidas, pero...

Pero una parte de él llevaba todos esos días deseando que Harry hiciera algo. No solo mandarle tres mensajes por una moneda y luego quedarse callado, sino algo más propio de él. Asaltarle bajo su capa de invisibilidad, acorralarle en algún pasillo para discutir, tratar de recuperarle. _Algo_. Y Harry, en cambio, parecía haber aceptado sin problemas la distancia que Draco, por miedo, había puesto entre ellos. Lo que demostraba que, en el fondo, Draco nunca había llegado a importarle.

Se tiró en uno de los sofás de la sala común y esperó a que sus amigos lo alcanzasen antes de ponerse a estudiar y hacer deberes, dándole vueltas a todo una y otra vez.

\--

-¿Sabéis esa chica de Ravenclaw de séptimo con el pelo corto? Se ha pasado toda la clase de Defensa ligando con Potter y babeando sobre él. ¿Os habéis fijado? – preguntó Pansy mientras trabajaban en los deberes de Encantamientos un rato después.

No, Draco no se había fijado. Pero sí lo hizo al día siguiente, cuando Luna Lovegood volvió a secuestrarlo para ser su pareja de duelo y el grupo de Ravenclaws de su curso se quedó a tan solo unos pasos de ellos. Mientras practicaba los diferentes conjuros defensivos, Draco lanzó miradas furtivas a la chica de pelo corto y marrón, que, efectivamente, estaba sonriéndole a Harry cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella o se paraba a darle alguna indicación.

Lo peor de todo era que el Gryffindor parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque aquella chica, a diferencia de las fanáticas que lo perseguían por todo el colegio y plantaban besos en sus mejillas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, estaba siendo discreta. Era todo sonrisas e insinuaciones con su expresión corporal.

En una de las ocasiones en que Harry se acercó a esa zona del aula, la chica en cuestión lo llamó para pedirle ayuda. Él acudió, por supuesto, y Draco observó con frustración creciente como ella aprovechaba el momento para rozar el dorso de su mano contra la de Harry de una forma casi imperceptible, pero que hizo que a Draco le hirviera la sangre.

-¡ _Levicorpus_! – Oyó el hechizo pronunciado por la característica voz de Lovegood y se giró a toda prisa hacia ella. Pero no fue lo bastante rápido y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba colgando en el aire de uno de sus tobillos y su uniforme estaba bajándose hasta tapar su cara.

Toda la clase se echó a reír, y él trató sin éxito de descolgarse y de tapar su barriga llena de cicatrices, que había quedado al descubierto. Un segundo después, por suerte, la chica pronunció el contrahechizo y Draco cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa y poco elegante.

-Recordad que hoy estamos practicando los conjuros defensivos – indicó Harry, dirigiéndose a él a pesar de no estar mirándole. Draco se puso de pie y se alisó el pelo y el uniforme lo más rápido que pudo, poniendo mala cara a cualquiera que estuviera mirándole.

Apenas cinco minutos después, aquella Ravenclaw odiosa estaba volviendo a hablarle a Harry con tono seductor. Draco estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse en lanzarle a Lovegood hechizos para que ella los bloquease, en lugar de dejarse llevar por la rabia y los celos. ¿Es que nadie se daba de cuenta de estaba acaparando a Harry? ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada al respecto?

- _Psst_ , Draco – susurró alguien en su oído. Era Pansy, que se había alejado un momento de Blaise para acercarse a él –. Mira a la Weasley. Está que echa humo por las orejas.

En efecto, la Gryffindor pelirroja se encontraba al alcance de su vista y estaba, también, observando a Harry y a la Ravenclaw de séptimo como si deseara que la chica estallase en llamas. Bueno, al menos él no era el único que tenía celos. Aunque eso no lo hacía mejor.

-Me pregunto por qué lo dejaron – siguió murmurando Pansy –. Hacían una buena pareja. Ambos son Gryffindors estúpidos y temerarios, sin ningún tipo de capacidad para cuidar su propio pelo y con ropa que parece harapos – se rio por lo bajo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula con muchísima fuerza por millonésima vez ese día y asintió a lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, mientras, comprobando que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación, captaba la mirada de curiosidad que Lovegood le estaba lanzando.

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica de pelo corto? – le preguntó a su amiga en un susurro, sin poder resistirse. Ella puso mala cara, como si le aburriera aquel cambio de tema.

-No lo sé; Cassiopea Osbourne, o Calíope, o algo así – masculló –. He oído que es una marimacho. Me extraña que esté ligando con Potter en vez de con Granger.

Draco decidió no contestar a eso e hizo un gesto en dirección a Lovegood. Pansy, por suerte, captó el mensaje y volvió a irse para seguir practicando con Blaise.

\--

Esa noche, cuando su amiga se cansó de estudiar con él y le dio permiso para irse a su cuarto, Draco se encerró en su cama y dejó que la frustración que llevaba todo el día acumulando saliera en forma de gritos. Después de silenciar las cortinas varias veces, claro.

¿Y si Harry sí se estaba dando cuenta de lo que aquella chica, Osbourne, estaba haciendo? ¿Y si a él también le gustaba ella? El muy imbécil ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de cortar con Draco antes de ponerse a ligar con otra persona. Ni siquiera había intentado luchar por lo que tenían.

Aquello era tan, _tan_ frustrante.

Sacó de sus bolsillos la carta de las ranas de chocolate con su cara y también el galeón falso, que, por algún motivo, seguía llevando consigo a todas partes. Se rio de su suerte; había quemado una carta y ya tenía otra entre sus manos. El mundo debía de odiarle más de lo que él creía.

Estaba deliberando sobre si destruir aquella carta o emplearla para confesarle a la imagen de Harry todo lo que sentía cuando ocurrió. El galeón falso, después de una semana y media inactivo, se calentó.

Draco lo giró en su palma con el corazón en la garganta y aguantando la respiración. ¿Sería aquello un error? ¿Estaba Harry hablándole de verdad?

"Tenemos que hablar."

Aquellas tres simples palabras hicieron que sintiera ganas de gritar una vez más. Y de vomitar, ya de paso. Incapaz de contestar o de pensar siquiera, esperó a que el Gryffindor siguiera escribiendo, si es que era él en verdad quien tenía la moneda. Tal vez se la había robado alguien.

"Quiero hablar contigo," dijo el siguiente mensaje. "Pero no voy a asaltarte." "Si quieres hablar conmigo," "tienes que venir tú a mi encuentro."

Lo primero que fue capaz de procesar el cerebro de Draco fue que toda la imagen de la moneda se había borrado para dar cabida al mensaje de Harry. ¿Cuándo había modificado el chico la moneda para que pudiera mandar mensajes con más de quince caracteres?

Lo segundo fue que Harry _quería hablar con él_. O, más bien, quería que Draco quisiera hablar con él. Y, Salazar, él quería. Era lo que más quería en el mundo. Volver atrás en el tiempo, acurrucarse entre sus brazos y sentirse seguro. Despertar a su lado. Pero no podía cambiar lo que había ocurrido en esas últimas dos semanas, y sabía que Harry, muy probablemente, tenía la intención de cortar con él.

Draco tomó la decisión de no contestar a esos mensajes. Dejó la moneda en su mesita y se metió en la cama, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que nunca los había recibido en primer lugar.

Esa noche, volvió a soñar que Harry se moría.

\--

Al día siguiente, el Gryffindor no se dirigió a él en toda la hora de clase. Al menos, no con palabras. Se pasó tres cuartos del tiempo lanzándole miradas muy poco discretas, que Draco pudo sentir quemando su piel como el hierro caliente.

Draco se dijo a sí mismo que no debía mirar, que tenía que superar sus sentimientos hacia Harry. Pero, por supuesto, en algún momento de la clase su fuerza de voluntad no dio más de sí. Sus ojos se clavaron en Harry sin su permiso y, en cuanto miró al chico, ya no pudo apartar la vista. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus miradas se encontraron.

Por poco se le escapa un jadeo por la sorpresa.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin mirar a Harry? No recordaba haberse fijado en él desde aquella clase de Encantamientos el lunes tras el partido, e incluso entonces solo se habían mirado un instante y de reojo.

Harry estaba hecho polvo. Su pelo estaba mucho más enredado de lo habitual, como si se hubiera pasado muchas noches seguidas dando vueltas sin dormir. Sus ojeras, más profundas de lo que las había visto desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado, eran una prueba más de la teoría de Draco de que no estaba durmiendo bien. La sombra de una barba había empezado a crecer en la piel de sus mejillas, descuidada, y sus hombros estaban hundidos.

Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo podía estar dando clase en aquel estado. Parecía a punto de colapsar. Eso hizo que todas sus dudas acerca de los sentimientos de Harry volviesen a aflorar en su mente. ¿Y si sí que se preocupaba por él? ¿Y si lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era lo que lo mantenía despierto por las noches? Más confuso que nunca, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para seguir prestando atención a Lovegood durante el resto de la hora.

-Bien, hemos terminado por hoy – anunció Harry a toda la clase un rato después. Draco percibió el cansancio en su voz, y se preguntó cómo podía haberle pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento –. Antes de que os marchéis, tengo que hablaros de la clase de mañana. McGonagall me ha dicho que hay un _Boggart_ en el despacho de Runas Antiguas. Ya sabéis que los examinadores pueden pedirnos que nos enfrentemos a uno, y eso es algo que no hemos hecho desde tercero. Sé que parece algo muy fácil, porque nos lo enseñaron cuando éramos pequeños, pero no lo es. Los miedos de unos niños de trece años no son los mismos que los de gente de diecisiete y dieciocho que ha vivido una guerra. Por eso quiero saber si queréis que dediquemos la clase de mañana a eso – concluyó –. Si lo preferís, podemos hacerlo en privado, para que no tengáis que enfrentaros a vuestros _Boggarts_ delante de toda la clase.

Por algún motivo, todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo en que no les importaba enfrentarse en público a su mayor miedo. Draco no dijo nada, y tampoco lo hizo ningún otro Slytherin, ni de séptimo ni de octavo. Todos debían de sentirse como unos extraños allí.

-Está bien, lo haremos mañana en la hora de clase – dijo Harry tras oír la opinión de quienes la compartieron en voz alta –. Pero si alguien no quiere hacerlo, que me avise. Quedaré a solas con esa persona en otro momento.

Nada más salir de clase, Pansy estaba maquinando en voz alta su plan para evitar tener que participar en la clase del viernes y no tener que quedar a solas con Harry, tampoco.

-Si nos manda ponernos en fila, me iré moviendo al final de la cola antes de mi turno. Si no, procuraré mantenerme a su espalda, para que no me vea – les explicó a Blaise y a él –. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?

-Lo mismo que tú – repuso Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros –. Y enfrentarme a él si es inevitable. Paso de quedar a solas con Potty.

Draco asintió. Él imitaría a Pansy. El pronóstico de enfrentarse a un _Boggart_ delante de un montón de gente no era ni de lejos tan malo como el de hacerlo a solas con Harry.

Esa noche, Draco se quedó un buen rato mirando su moneda falsa. Quería que volviera a calentarse y, al mismo tiempo, tenía muchísimo miedo de que eso ocurriera. También quería contestar algo, pero sabía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había recibido los mensajes como para que fuera normal hacerlo. Además, no tenía ni idea de qué decir. En varias ocasiones, levantó la varita con el objetivo empezar a escribir una respuesta, solo para volver a bajarla, seguro de que lo que estaba a punto de decir era una tontería o estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

\--

La clase de Defensa del viernes llegó mucho antes de lo que había previsto, y, mientras esperaba de pie en el despacho de Runas Antiguas en medio de un amplio grupo de alumnos, Draco se dio cuenta de que no se sentía preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Harry les hizo practicar una vez el conjuro _Ridikkulus_ y, después de eso, les indicó, tal y como Lupin había hecho en su día, que pensasen en su mayor miedo y en una forma de volverlo divertido. "Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo," opinó Draco en sus adentros. Después de eso, sin embargo, lo intentó en serio.

¿Cuál era su mayor miedo? No tenía ni idea. Había una lista demasiado larga de cosas y, sobre todo, personas - monstruos - que le daban miedo. Que eran recurrentes en sus pesadillas. Había hecho una lista la noche anterior, y, a pesar de que no le había llevado a ninguna conclusión, la repasó mentalmente:

Su padre, que siempre le había exigido más de lo que él era capaz de dar y le había hecho sentir como una decepción por cada uno de sus fallos.

Voldemort, que había vivido, torturado y asesinado en su casa, que había grabado la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y le había forzado a elegir entre convertirse en un asesino o ver morir a toda su familia.

Su cruel y despiadada tía Bellatrix, que disfrutaba causando dolor y que se había reído de él mientras lo sujetaba contra el suelo y escribía la palabra "traidor" en su antebrazo con cortes profundos.

Nagini, la serpiente que había devorado brutalmente a la profesora de Estudios Muggles en la mesa en la que Draco había estado desayunando, comiendo y cenando durante toda su infancia, y que habría sido capaz de acabar con él en un instante en cualquier momento, si Voldemort le hubiera dado la orden.

Los Dementores, que, durante dos meses, se habían dedicado a extraer de él toda la energía vital y le habían forzado a revivir una y otra vez sus peores experiencias.

¿Cómo podía convertir cualquiera de esas cosas en divertida? Era sencillamente imposible.

Se dio cuenta de que la clase ya había empezado y se situó con Pansy al final de la cola, desde donde pudo observar a Parvati Patil enfrentándose a Fenrir Greyback y convirtiéndolo en un cachorro. Detrás de ella, Padma Patil tuvo que enfrentarse al cadáver de su hermana. Parvati le dio la mano, y la Ravenclaw, con un movimiento de varita, transformó el cuerpo inerte del _Boggart_ en un zombi vestido de sevillana.

El mayor miedo de Weasley, al parecer, era perder a sus seres queridos. Uno tras otro, los cuerpos sin vida de sus hermanos, sus padres, Harry y Granger fueron apareciendo ante él. Le llevó un momento, pero el pelirrojo convirtió lo que en ese momento era el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña en un hurón blanco y se echó a reír. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendido por aquello; estaba demasiado nervioso.

Algunos tuvieron más problemas que otros para enfrentarse a sus miedos. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, el _Boggart_ se transformó varias veces en Voldemort, en los hermanos Carrow y en cadáveres. Draco se había mantenido todo ese tiempo al final de la cola, decidido a no tener que averiguar jamás qué ocurriría si enfrentase a aquella criatura.

O, al menos, él creyó que seguía al final de la cola. Concentrado como estaba en lo que los demás estaban haciendo, había dejado que la fila se fuese acortando ante él. Trató de escabullirse de nuevo hacia el final, pero, de un momento a otro, Longbottom y Corner se tropezaron justo a su lado y empujaron a Draco hacia el frente de la clase, de forma que, en cuanto un Hufflepuff de séptimo se apartó de delante de él, se quedó mirando cara a cara a Amycus Carrow vestido de payaso.

En el tiempo que le llevó al _Boggart_ cambiar de forma, Draco solo pudo recitar la lista en su mente una vez más, presa del horror de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. "Mi padre. Voldemort. Nagini. Bellatrix. Dementores." Esas eran las opciones más probables.

La forma de Carrow desapareció del despacho y se transformó, de una forma tan lenta que le resultó casi agonizante, en una figura humana con una túnica morada de aspecto antiguo y una extensa barba blanca que caía hasta la altura de su propio ombligo. Unos ojos azules le observaron desde detrás de unas gafas transparentes, llenos de desdén.

Draco no podía respirar. Estaba completamente paralizado.

Su _Boggart_ era Dumbledore.

"¿Qué pasa?" resonó la voz del antiguo director dentro de su cabeza. O tal vez en voz alta. "¿Esto no es lo que te esperabas? ¿Creías que verías ante ti a un monstruo?"

Apretó su varita en su puño, temblando y tratando de respirar a través del estallido de pánico que se había desatado dentro de su pecho. Intentó apuntar al _Boggart_ con la varita, pero estaba completamente paralizado por el miedo.

"¿Es que no lo ves, Draco? Tú eres el monstruo."

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se le escapó un sollozo.

-No... – musitó, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza –. No, no, no...

"Sí, Draco. Tú me mataste. Eres un monstruo. Eres un asesino."

Le temblaron las rodillas. Fue apenas consciente de que, a su alrededor, sus compañeros de clase estaban diciendo algo. Oía sus voces como si estuvieran al fondo de un túnel.

-¡Usa el conjuro _Ridikkulus_ , Draco!

-¡Piensa en algo gracioso!

-No, no... – repitió él, una y otra vez, de forma errática.

"No deberían haber permitido que volvieras a este colegio," siguió diciendo la voz, mientras Dumbledore avanzaba, paso a paso, en su dirección. "Deberías estar entre rejas, rodeado de Dementores, junto a tu padre. Eres como él. Un mortífago. Un asesino. De no ser por ti, yo seguiría vivo."

Draco sollozó de nuevo y sintió, impotente, como las lágrimas bajaban calientes por sus mejillas. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar con mucha más fuerza y, justo antes de que cedieran, la voz de Harry se hizo audible a través del caos que se había desatado dentro de su cabeza.

-¡¡Draco!!

Se desplomó hacia delante, sus rodillas chocándose contra el suelo al mismo tiempo, lo que envió dos corrientes de dolor a través de su cuerpo. Notó que alguien lo sujetaba y un calor contra su espalda, y se dio cuenta, unos segundos después, de que Harry lo había atrapado entre sus brazos antes de que pudiese golpearse la cabeza. El Gryffindor estaba moviéndose sin soltarle para escudar con su cuerpo el de Draco, hasta que, como una nube, la figura de Dumbledore se desvaneció y fue sustituida por la de un Dementor.

"Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira," repitió en su mente como un mantra, obligándose a sí mismo a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

El pánico se desvaneció casi tan rápido como había aparecido, y Draco fue plenamente consciente de que toda la clase estaba rodeándolos a él y a Harry, quien estaba sujetando todo el peso de su cuerpo bajo sus brazos mientras conjuraba un _Patronus_ para mantener al Dementor a raya.

Se puso de pie de un salto y pasó la manga de su túnica por sus mejillas a toda prisa, borrando de allí cualquier rastro de las lágrimas que acababa de llorar. Acto seguido, empujó a un grupo de gente y, tras abrirse paso a través del círculo, salió corriendo por la puerta de la clase sin mirar atrás.


	54. Capítulo 53) Dumbledore

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para seguir instruyendo a sus compañeros de clase durante el resto de la hora en lugar de salir corriendo detrás de Draco, tal y como habían hecho Parkinson y Zabini. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos chicos le necesitaban; no podía dejarlo todo e irse sin más, se había comprometido a ayudarles. Así que animó a Ginny mientras ella lograba transformar a Voldemort en una gallina, y observó a un Ravenclaw de séptimo convertir la Marca Tenebrosa que flotaba sobre sus cabezas en un globo de helio.

La mayoría de ellos lo estaba haciendo asombrosamente bien, aunque no faltó quien se echase a llorar o necesitase la ayuda de Harry para mantener la compostura. Por suerte, nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que acababa de ocurrirle a Draco. Todos parecían demasiado preocupados por la presencia del _Boggart_ como para mantener una conversación.

En cuanto el último de ellos se enfrentó a su _Boggart_ , cuando quedaban solo dos minutos para el cambio de clase, Harry dio la lección por terminada y volvió a encerrar a la criatura en el armario. Recogió su mochila y salió al pasillo antes de abrir el mapa del merodeador para buscar en él al Slytherin.

-¡Harry! – exclamaron, al mismo tiempo, Ron y Hermione mientras corrían hacia él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó la chica, asomándose por encima de su hombro mientras Ron, con su cuerpo, tapaba el mapa de la vista de la gente que estaba caminando por el pasillo en aquel momento.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Draco – explicó con apuro mientras escaneaba las mazmorras, los pasillos y las torres sin éxito –. Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Estás seguro? – inquirió Ron, ayudándole a buscar mientras hablaban –. ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a decirle?

No, Harry no lo sabía exactamente. Llevaba días y días hablando de sus sentimientos con sus amigos, analizando, con su ayuda, todo lo que había ocurrido aquel curso entre él y Draco. El miércoles, harto de no llegar a ninguna conclusión definitiva, había decidido seguir su propio método y mandarle un mensaje a Draco diciéndole que quería hablar con él, a solas. Hermione, al principio, había intentado disuadirle, pero al final había cedido e incluso había mejorado el encantamiento del galeón para que pudiese enviar frases más largas de una vez. Harry había creído que, al ver cara a cara al Slytherin, habría sabido qué decir.

No contestó en voz alta a la pregunta de Ron porque, un momento después, localizó el nombre "Draco Malfoy" en los jardines del colegio, cerca de la linde del bosque y acompañado de sus dos amigos, y se echó a correr. Oyó los pasos de Hermione y Ron tras él, y se giró para meter el mapa en la mochila de cualquier manera mientras sorteaba a los alumnos que estaban bloqueando los pasillos a la salida de cada aula y bajaba por las escaleras tan rápido como podía.

-¡Eh! – gritó Nick Casi Decapitado cuando Harry, al torcer una esquina para dirigirse a la salida del castillo, corrió justo a través de él.

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó sin dejar de correr y mirando hacia atrás solo un momento.

"¿Por qué mierda decidí esperar a que mis sentimientos se aclarasen o a que Draco diese el primer paso?" se preguntó, frustrado, mientras recorría los jardines bajo la luz del sol de finales de mayo. Estaba sudando, pero le daba igual.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto? – jadeó Hermione mientras le seguía de cerca –. No tienes ningún plan.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Hermione – masculló, sin importarle realmente si ella lo oía. Sabía tan bien como él que tener un plan nunca les había servido de mucho.

Cuando localizó al trío de Slytherins sentados en la hierba a la sombra de un árbol, se detuvo e indicó a sus dos amigos que guardasen silencio. Los Slytherins estaban de espaldas a ellos y podía oír sus voces agitadas. Aún no habían reparado en su presencia, al parecer. Harry y sus amigos se acercaron a paso lento a ellos, y Harry tuvo la idea de esconderse bajo su capa de invisibilidad para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo sin ser visto, pero la desechó al momento. Eso no ayudaría a que Draco estuviera dispuesto a hacer las paces con él, precisamente.

-Quiero irme a mi cuarto... – fueron las primeras palabras que Harry pudo entender, masculladas por el chico rubio.

-Necesitas que te dé el aire fresco, Draco – contestó Parkinson con un tono insistente que hizo a Harry sospechar que no era la primera vez que lo decía.

Estaban a unos diez pasos del trío de Slytherins cuando estos los vieron por el rabillo del ojo.

De un momento a otro, Zabini, y luego Parkinson y Draco, se giraron y se pusieron en pie, adoptando una postura amenazadora y apuntando sus varitas hacia ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo, guiados por el instinto que la guerra había grabado a fuego en ellos.

Harry analizó a los tres estudiantes que tenía ante él y, en el espacio de un segundo, supo que Draco solo había levantado su varita porque estaba asustado y porque así lo habían hecho sus amigos; su brazo estaba temblando, como si quisiera bajarlo pero estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo, y su expresión facial, aunque hierática, no lograba ocultar del todo su miedo y preocupación. Supo que Zabini no iba a atacarles; estaba defendiendo a sus dos amigos, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, pero se leía claramente en su cara que sabía que hacer un movimiento contra ellos no habría sido sensato. Y supo que Parkinson estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición para que se largase de allí, creyendo que eso era exactamente lo que Draco necesitaba de ella.

Harry pensó el hechizo _Expelliarmus_ al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a la chica y, al instante siguiente, atrapó su varita con la mano. En el tiempo que le llevó a la chica jadear por la sorpresa y lanzarle a Harry una mirada atemorizada, él había desarmado también a Zabini, solo por precaución. Le lanzó las dos varitas a Hermione, que estaba de pie a un par de pasos de él, y volvió a girarse para enfrentar a Draco.

A él no iba a desarmarlo. Porque sabía que Draco no iba a hacer nada, y necesitaba que el Slytherin también lo supiera.

En lugar de ello, miró al chico a los ojos y siguió a su instinto.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Draco – dijo, con voz audible y tono calmado.

El cuerpo de Draco tembló, como si un escalofrío acabase de recorrer todo su cuerpo al oírle decir su nombre por segunda vez después de dos semanas, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué cojones, Potter? – rugió la chica de pelo negro a su lado. Parecía que quisiera avanzar a zancadas hasta él para estrangularlo, pero Ron y Hermione habían dirigido las puntas de sus varitas en su dirección y eso la mantuvo a raya.

-No vamos a pelearnos – insistió Harry como si no hubiese sido interrumpido. Centró su mirada en la de Draco, gris y profunda y asustada, y apartó de su mente todo lo demás. Para demostrar lo que acababa de decir, bajó el brazo y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo –. Baja la varita – ordenó, con calma.

Tras un agonizante segundo de incertidumbre, durante el cual mil emociones imposibles de leer atravesaron su rostro, el brazo de Draco descendió unos centímetros. Harry sintió una oleada de alivio, pero todos sus nervios volvieron a arder cuando el Slytherin, asentando su expresión en una de pasividad y desprecio, volvió a reforzar el agarre de su varita y apuntó directamente al pecho de Harry. Parkinson le susurró algo que Harry no pudo oír, pero que, imaginó, era un consejo sobre qué maldición podía usar contra él. Draco negó con la cabeza y se apartó un paso de su amiga.

Con una voz que apenas lograba contener todo el dolor y frustración que debía de estar sintiendo, Draco escupió:

\- Te dije que no lo hicieras.

-Lo sé – admitió él, que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Draco. Zabini y Parkinson estaban mirando a Draco como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de intervenir, porque Draco siguió acusándolo.

\- Y lo hiciste igual –. Su tono de voz ascendió ligeramente, pero su expresión se mantuvo completamente carente de emoción, como si todo aquello le diera igual –. No te importó una mierda hacerme daño, porque _yo_ no te importo una mierda, ¿verdad? Lo único que te ha importado todo este tiempo ha sido la fama – desdeñó con una mueca. Soltó un bufido carente de diversión y continuó hablando como si nada de lo que estaba afirmando le pareciera sorprendente –. Seguro que planeabas contarle a todo el colegio que tenías al mortífago Draco Malfoy tus pies. Os habríais echado unas risas, ¿a que sí?

-¡¡Pues claro que no!! – exclamó él, frustrado, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos se giraban para enfrentarle y Parkinson gritaba "¿¡se puede saber qué está pasando aquí!?". Eso hizo que Harry se alegrase de que Ron y Hermione estuvieran enterados de todo –. ¡Sabes perfectamente que todo eso no es verdad! – siguió diciendo Harry, forzándose a respirar para contener la rabia –. Lo único que quiero es ser un chico normal con una vida normal. Y claro que me importas... – terminó torpemente, deseando ser mejor en eso de hablar de sus sentimientos.

Antes de que se le ocurriera una forma de continuar esa frase, Draco lo interrumpió.

-Si te importase no me habrías salvado la vida delante de todo el colegio cuando te pedí claramente que no lo hicieras.

Su pasividad era muy enervante, sobre todo porque Harry sabía que era una tapadera, y que a Draco le importaba. Solo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué mierda está pasando aquí? – exigió Parkinson, mirando a Draco y luego a Harry con impaciencia.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo – comentó Zabini, mucho menos alterado que la chica.

-Nada – espetó Draco, mirando a sus dos amigos y, por fin, bajando la varita –. Recuperad vuestras varitas y vámonos de aquí.

Se echó a andar, pero sus amigos no le siguieron. Harry avanzó, decidido a cortarle el paso, pero Ron se le adelantó y, con tres pasos largos, se situó frente a Draco.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte sin hablar con Harry.

-No, nadie aquí se va a ir a ninguna parte hasta que yo me entere de lo que está ocurriendo – corrigió Parkinson, avanzando hasta Hermione con cara de malas pulgas –. Y dame mi varita.

Las palabras "sangre sucia" no salieron de su boca, pero la forma en la que entonó esa oración hizo que quedasen flotando en el aire entre ellas. Hermione, que todavía estaba agarrando ambas varitas, miró a Harry, y él asintió. No quería que las cosas se pusieran peor con su amiga y alguien acabase diciendo aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-Volved a levantarlas contra nosotros y no seremos tan benevolentes – intervino Ron, probablemente tratando de sonar amenazador. A juzgar por las expresiones faciales de los demás, no tuvo mucho éxito, y nadie se tomó la molestia de contestar a lo que había dicho.

-Ahora, Draco – continuó Parkinson, dándole a Blaise su varita –, explícanos por qué Potter y tú estáis hablando como si esta no fuera la primera conversación que tenéis en todo el curso. Y no intentes escaquearte dando órdenes – amenazó –. Nosotros no somos Crabbe y Goyle.

La chica pareció darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía, porque su cabreo se desvaneció de un momento a otro y su expresión se volvió de culpabilidad.

-Mierda, no tenía que haber mencionado a... mierda – se trabó –. Draco, lo siento, es que esto es muy frustrante.

-Da igual – contestó él, contra todo pronóstico, en lugar de ofenderse –. Ya da todo igual, ¿no? No importa que os lo cuente porque se ha terminado.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó al oír aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo de intervenir.

-Harry y yo llevamos todo el curso viéndonos a escondidas – dijo, soltando una risa carente de diversión –. Como conocidos, como amigos, como _novios_ – recalcó, lanzándole a su amiga una sonrisa satírica y desesperanzada, como si ya se hubiera rendido y solo le quedase reírse de su propio destino. El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco –. Sí, Pansy, soy _gay_. Como esos Gryffindors a los que te encanta insultar. Podéis largaros ya a contárselo a todo el mundo y uniros al club anti-Malfoy, me da igual. ¿Qué más da perder a una persona o a tres?

Harry volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Parkinson para observar su reacción ante aquella noticia. La Slytherin estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y tenía la boca abierta de una forma que hacía que pareciera un pez debajo del agua, y a Harry le pareció oír a Hermione soltando una risita por lo bajo.

-¿ _Qué_? Joder, Draco, yo no quería... _mierda_ – tartamudeó, atónita –. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Que insultara a esos tíos no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte de lado –. Se giró de forma un tanto exagerada para mirar al chico que seguía de pie detrás de ella –. ¿A que no, Blaise?

Zabini, al parecer incapaz de formular palabras, sacudió la cabeza mientras su mirada permanecía clavada en algún punto del horizonte. Harry no pudo evitar notar que aquel chico tenía una forma muy parecida a la de Ron de asimilar las noticias inesperadas.

-Nadie aquí va a dejar a nadie sin que todo esto se aclare – intervino Harry, encontrando por fin su voz –. Como dije al principio, Draco, quiero hablar contigo. Y preferiría hacerlo a solas – añadió.

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry como si estuviera decidiendo qué contestación borde darle antes de marcharse de allí, pero, para sorpresa de todos, fue Zabini quien habló primero.

-¿Sabéis qué? Potter tiene razón. Draco y él necesitan urgentemente tener una buena conversación. Y Pans y yo tenemos mucho que asimilar. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡¿ _Qué_?! – se ofendió la chica, cuyo tono de voz se elevó al menos tres octavas –. ¡No! No pienso...

La mirada que le dedicó Zabini fue tan perforadora que la hizo callar de golpe. Incluso Harry se sorprendió, pues nunca había visto una emoción tan fuerte emanar del chico, y se dio cuenta de que el aire amenazador le daba un brillo a su piel oscura que lo hacía extrañamente atractivo. Parkinson, por una vez en su vida, pareció ceder.

-Está bien – farfulló –. Pero después quiero tener una buena conversación contigo – dijo, señalando a Draco con un dedo amenazador. A continuación, entrelazó su brazo con el de Zabini y se echó a andar –. Vámonos de aquí antes de que empiece a zarandear a alguien.

Draco se los quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo que acababa de suceder fuera completamente surrealista. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y su cuerpo se estaba encogiendo inconscientemente.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad, pues no sabía cuánto iba a durar Draco en aquel estado antes de tratar de escapar de allí, y se giró para lanzarles a sus dos amigos una mirada significativa. Ron asintió y tiró de la manga de Hermione, pero la chica se acercó a la oreja de Harry antes de marcharse para darle su consejo de última hora.

-Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado estos días – susurró con apuro –. No te guardes tus sentimientos, porque eso fue lo que os distanció en primer lugar –. Sujetó su mano y la apretó durante un instante, como si pretendiera transmitirle fuerzas. A Harry no le sirvió de mucho, pero dejó que lo hiciera de todas formas –. Todo saldrá bien.

Harry asintió y volvió a mirar al chico mientras oía a sus dos amigos alejarse hacia el castillo. Draco le devolvió la mirada, y Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojeras, en su pelo ligeramente despeinado por la brisa primaveral, en la forma en la que su piel suave resplandecía bajo la luz del atardecer.

Iba a solucionar aquello. Tenía que recuperar a aquel chico.

-Estamos bastante lejos del castillo – dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la de Draco –. Si nos sentamos junto al tronco del árbol de cara al bosque, nadie nos verá mientras hablamos.

Cuando vio que el Slytherin no iba a responder, se dirigió él mismo hacia la sombra del árbol y se sentó en el mismo espacio en el que Draco y sus amigos habían estado apiñados unos minutos antes. Una vez allí, se quedó mirando al chico con expectación. Estaba casi seguro de que no se marcharía de allí, pero una parte de él temía que lo hiciese.

Draco se tomó unos segundos para recobrar la compostura y, sin decir palabra, se sentó a la sombra del árbol, lo más lejos que pudo de Harry de forma que su espalda quedase apoyada contra el tronco. Es decir, apenas unos centímetros.

Durante una cantidad de tiempo que podrían haber sido segundos o minutos, ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Draco y, la verdad, sus propios pensamientos también suponían un misterio para él. No sabía por dónde empezar; lo único que sabía era que no podían marcharse de allí sin haber solucionado lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

"Vamos, Harry. Has vencido a un dragón. Has vencido a Voldemort. Puedes con esto."

Miró a Draco, que había levantado las rodillas y las estaba abrazando contra su pecho, y reconoció al instante la postura del chico: era la que adoptaba siempre que se sentía perdido. No estaba mirando a Harry, sino que estaba escaneando el paisaje que tenían ante ellos como si en él se hallase la respuesta a alguna pregunta de importancia vital.

-Se lo he dicho a Blaise y a Pansy – murmuró, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones de forma entrecortada –. No me lo puedo creer.

-No parecen habérselo tomado muy mal – contestó él, no muy seguro de qué más decir –. Ron y Hermione ya lo sabían.

Draco soltó un bufido, pero su ceño seguía fruncido por la preocupación y todavía no había mirado a Harry ni una sola vez.

-No se lo conté yo – sintió la necesidad de defenderse, por algún motivo –. Y no nos hemos reído de ti – añadió, recordando las últimas palabras que Draco le había dicho a él directamente, delante de todos sus amigos –. ¿De verdad crees todo lo que has dicho hace un momento? Porque lo decía en serio. Todas esas veces en las que te dije que yo nunca he querido nada de lo que me pasó, lo decía en serio.

Esas palabras hicieron que, por fin, Draco le dirigiese la mirada. Tan de cerca, sus ojeras eran mucho más llamativas, y Harry sintió la necesidad de atraer al chico hacia su regazo para que pudiese descansar. La idea hizo que se le escapase un bostezo, pero logró no romper el contacto visual con el Slytherin.

-Y, aún así, no dudaste en salvarme la vida delante de todo el colegio – repuso Draco, hablando con una calma casi antinatural.

-¿Qué iba a hacer si no? – dijo él en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía –. ¿Verte morir?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me habría muerto, imbécil. Algún profesor habría frenado la caída antes de que tocase el suelo – masculló –. Ya lo han hecho más veces. Lo hicieron contigo hace años.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Ya –. Asintió con la cabeza –, pero ¿y si no?

-No hay un "si no" – insistió Draco, su tono volviéndose ligeramente exasperado –. Los profesores no dejan que sus alumnos se mueran jugando al deporte del colegio.

Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco tonto, pero se sacudió la sensación de encima al instante. Después de todas las muertes de las que había sido testigo, era normal que aquella hubiera sido su reacción. Tal vez sí que hubiera sido un poco estúpido en cuarto, cuando sintió la necesidad de rescatar a Gabrielle Delacour de un par de sirenas y _Grindylows_ , pero aquello era completamente diferente.

-No podía arriesgarme – farfulló, convencido de que no estaba explicando con claridad la forma en la que se sentía al respecto.

-Lo que sea – espetó Draco. Había vuelto a apartar la mirada y estaba arrancando la hierba con la mano de forma inconsciente –. Me voy de aquí.

Sin dirigirle la mirada a Harry, empezó a levantarse de la hierba y le dio la espalda.

-Espera – dijo él a toda prisa, lanzándose hacia delante y atrapando la manga del uniforme de Draco para que no pudiera marcharse –. No me he explicado bien. Déjame volver a empezar – suplicó.

El hecho de que Harry le hubiera pedido, casi rogado, que se quedase, debió de resultarle de lo más inesperado, porque Draco se lo quedó mirando con auténtica sorpresa y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Está bien – suspiró, sin apartar la mirada de la de Harry, como si estuviera buscando algo –. Te escucho.

Él pensó con rapidez, concentrándose en esos ojos grises y en conseguir que no dejasen de mirarle. Recordando el consejo que Hermione acababa de darle, habló.

\- Draco – empezó, decidido a, por una vez, hacer las cosas con calma –. Necesito que entiendas que no te rescaté en el partido de Quidditch para convertirme en un héroe. Lo hice porque... porque yo soy así –. Frunció el ceño –. Si alguien está en peligro, simplemente tengo que protegerlo, no puedo pararme a pensar. No lo hago por la fama, y me da igual si hay o no testigos. De hecho, prefiero que no los haya – admitió, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo cierto que era aquello –. Así me evito las alabanzas y todos esos momentos incómodos en los que la gente no sabe cómo agradecerme. Pero es que en el momento en el que ocurre, no puedo recordar nada de eso. Cuando te vi caer y me lancé hacia ti, no pensé en el hecho de que estaría salvándote ante todo el colegio. Solo podía pensar en que podrías hacerte daño, o romperte el cuello, y no podía permitir que te pasase nada.

En cuanto dio su pequeño discurso por finalizado, cerró la boca y frunció los labios, deseando haberse explicado con la suficiente claridad como para que Draco no lo mandara a la mierda. El Slytherin se tomó un momento antes de contestar, y Harry esperó con impaciencia.

-Pongamos que te creo – respondió por fin. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero dejó que siguiera hablando. Sabía que Draco le creía, y que solo estaba haciéndose el interesante –. Aunque no lo hicieses por la fama, tampoco lo hiciste porque yo te importase.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Pues claro que me importas –. Buscó la mirada de Draco, que de pronto parecía sospechosamente concentrado en los pequeños puñados de hierba que estaba arrancando del suelo.

-Acabas de decir que lo habrías hecho por cualquiera – murmuró –. Habrías salvado a cualquiera en mi situación.

-¿Y qué? – inquirió él, confuso –. ¿Solo por eso crees que no me preocupo por ti?

Draco levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja, y Harry bufó.

-Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, idiota – resopló –. Si no me preocupara por ti, me habría tomado las pociones para dormir que siguen en el cajón de mi mesita de noche durante estas semanas en vez de quedarme despierto mirando el Mapa del Merodeador para asegurarme de que no ponías un pie en la Torre de Astronomía.

Al chico se le abrieron un poco los ojos por la sorpresa al oír aquello.

-Es la misma situación – insistió, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa –. Te habrías preocupado por cualquiera en mi lugar.

-No creo que sea lo mismo – razonó él –. Si hubiera sido otra persona... habría hablado con ella, me habría lanzado a intentar arreglarlo sin pensar, en vez de quedarme dos semanas dándole vueltas a las cosas en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – inquirió Draco, como si aquello también resultase un enigma para él –. ¿Por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo sin actuar, como siempre haces?

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nervioso de pronto?

-Porque tenía miedo –. Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas –. Tenía miedo de hacerte más daño. Estaba deseando ir a buscarte, acorralarte en algún pasillo y decirte que... que _te quiero_ , pero tenía demasiado miedo, porque... – se trabó –. Porque no sé lo que es el amor, y por eso no puedo estar seguro de si eso es lo que siento por ti. Y quería asegurarme de que lo es antes de decírtelo.

Se quedaron callados durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Draco observándole con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry conteniendo la respiración hasta que empezó a palpitarle la cabeza.

-¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión? – preguntó Draco por fin, en un hilo de voz, como si le diera miedo oír la respuesta pero no pudiese evitar querer conocerla.

Harry iba a decir que no, que aún no lo había hecho, pero lo que de escapó de sus labios fue:

-Sí –. Al oír lo que acababa de decir, sintió que todo su cuerpo se acaloraba –. Es decir, al menos creo que sí. Estoy... bastante seguro... – dudó. Al final, fue la cara de estrés de Draco lo que le hizo reaccionar y añadir –: de que te quiero.

Draco se quedó como congelado, mirando a Harry con una intensidad abrasadora y con la boca ligeramente abierta, aunque conteniendo la respiración. En un acto reflejo, Harry apoyó su mano sobre la del chico, que descansaba en aquel momento sobre la hierba. Se planteó recordarle que tenía que respirar, pero, antes de tener ocasión de hacerlo, Draco recobró la consciencia y movió su mano para aferrarse a la de Harry y tirar de él.

Harry se dejó llevar por el agarre del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí, enredando su otra mano en los mechones del pelo de Draco y humedeciendo sus labios justo antes de juntar sus bocas en un beso desesperado. Sus lenguas se encontraron casi al instante y se le escapó un suspiro de satisfacción.

Un momento después, tenía las dos manos de Draco en el pecho, pero estas, por algún motivo, no estaban tirando de la camisa de Harry para atraerle hacia él, sino que estaban empujando. Confuso y algo decepcionado por la corta duración del beso, Harry se separó del Slytherin y volvió a abrir los ojos, preguntándose cuándo los había cerrado.

-Espera – jadeó Draco, manteniendo a Harry a distancia con un brazo estirado y alisando su pelo con su mano libre –. No podemos besarnos.

Harry frunció el ceño, observando como el Slytherin se asomaba para mirar detrás del árbol como si esperase encontrar algún monstruo al acecho en pleno día.

-¿Por qué no? – exigió saber, agarrando la mano de Draco que seguía apoyada en su pecho y apartándola.

-Podría vernos alguien – explicó el chico –. Estamos en medio de los jardines del colegio. Y creo que lo que acaban de ver en el aula de Defensa ya es un cotilleo lo bastante gordo como para mantenerlos entretenidos un tiempo. No necesito darles más motivos para odiarme – terminó con un murmuro.

En cualquier otra situación, Harry habría objetado que ser su novio no era un motivo para ser odiado, pero, en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que el tema de Dumbledore era más importante, por lo que tomó la decisión de posponer la conversación acerca de su relación. Aprovechó que la mano de Draco seguía bajo la suya para entrelazar sus dedos y permitió que sus miradas se encontrasen. Ahí dentro había miedo. Estaba escondido, y nadie que no conociese bien a Draco habría reparado en él, pero estaba ahí.

Aquel chico, al que Harry había detestado durante años, estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de ser un monstruo.

-Eh – susurró, acariciando sus nudillos con las yemas de sus dedos –. Nadie se va a odiarte por lo que han visto hoy. ¿Por qué crees eso?

Otro de los consejos que Hermione le había dado era que hiciese preguntas y escuchase cómo se sentía Draco. En el momento, él se había ofendido, alegando que no tenía problemas para escuchar a los demás y que llevaba todo el año escuchando lo que Draco tenía que decirle. En el fondo, sin embargo, Harry sabía que podía llegar a ser muy precipitado sacando conclusiones.

-Porque todos habrán recordado lo que hice, si es que habían dejado de pensar en ello siquiera – dijo, apartando la mirada –. Ahora todos recordarán que soy un monstruo.

-No, Draco. Ahora todos saben que la posibilidad de ser un monstruo es lo que más miedo te da en el mundo – corrigió él. El chico volvió a mirarle.

-No es una posibilidad. Es lo que soy.

Intentó apartar la mano de la de Harry para darle la espalda, pero él la sujetó con fuerza. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Draco se hundiera de esa forma; no si podía evitarlo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – volvió a preguntar, acercándose un poco al chico para poder levantar su barbilla y obligarlo a mirarle.

Draco soltó un bufido, como diciendo "¿y tú qué crees?". Harry decidió seguir una vez más a su instinto. Al fin y al cabo, hasta entonces no se había equivocado.

-Cuando estábamos en sexto, yo también creía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa tuya – reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros –. Pero ahora sé que estaba equivocado.

Su afirmación tuvo el efecto esperado.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – inquirió Draco, más interesado de lo que quería dejar ver. Harry sintió un amago de sonrisa tirar de la comisura de sus labios al ver la esperanza del chico, pero dudó antes de contestar.

Su primera idea fue, simplemente, decirle a Draco un vago "confía en mí, lo sé", pero aquello no iba a hacer que el Slytherin se sintiera mejor. Él mismo se habría frustrado si otra persona le hubiera dado aquella repuesta. Que le ocultasen información que le afectaba personalmente era, de hecho, una de las cosas que Harry más había llegado a odiar con el paso de los años. Pero darle una respuesta seria a Draco... era algo que no podía hacer. ¿O sí?

"Bueno," se dijo Harry, "Hermione y Ron ya lo saben." Sí, Dumbledore le había advertido que solo se lo contase a las personas en las que confiase de verdad, pero Harry confiaba en Draco. Además, la guerra ya había terminado. Aunque seguía siendo lo mejor que la información sobre los Horrocruxes no fuera de conocimiento común, ¿qué daño podía hacer que Draco lo supiera? Y, aunque Dumbledore no hubiera aprobado que Draco conociera aquella información, ¿desde cuándo le había importado a Harry romper las reglas?

Tomó una decisión y, determinado, sacó su varita. Apuntó al aire ante él y conjuró el hechizo _Muffliato_ con un movimiento experto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – exigió saber Draco. Harry repitió el conjuro varias veces hasta que estuvo seguro de que lo que dijesen a partir de ese momento no sería audible fuera de la pequeña burbuja invisible que había creado a su alrededor.

-Contestar a tu pregunta – explicó, volviendo a guardar su varita y mirando al chico de nuevo –. Lo que voy a decirte ahora no puede salir de aquí.

Draco levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Vaya. Sí que lo dices en serio.

-Muy en serio – dijo Harry, sentándose frente a Draco en lugar de a su lado. Cruzó las piernas en la hierba de forma que sus rodillas quedasen tocando las de Draco y observó al chico un momento. Draco estaba arrancando la hierba al lado de su muslo ahora de forma casi compulsiva, esperando con impaciencia a que Harry empezase a hablar. Así que lo hizo. Fue al grano –. Recuerdas lo que dije sobre Dumbledore en tu juicio, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Que él sabía lo que yo estaba intentando hacer y planeó su propia muerte con Snape.

-Exacto – afirmó Harry –. Lo que no dije ese día es por qué lo hizo. Por qué planeó su muerte, y por qué no te detuvo mientras seguías las órdenes de Voldemort.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, ávido por saber más pero visiblemente preocupado.

-Porque ya se estaba muriendo, y necesitaba que la lealtad de su varita muriese con él – explicó –. Estaba en posesión de la Varita de Saúco, la varita más poderosa del mundo, y necesitaba que esta no cambiase de dueño para asegurarse de que Voldemort no se hiciese con ella, porque entonces se volvería invencible y yo nunca podría derrotarlo. Si Snape lo mataba de forma planeada, y no por la fuerza, su varita no cambiaría de dueño y su poder moriría con él. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, tal y como este había predicho, Voldemort sacó la Varita de Saúco de su tumba, y cuando vio que no le funcionaba, supuso que tenía que matar a su último dueño. Por eso mató a Snape –. Se detuvo un momento al ver el brillo de dolor que atravesó la mirada de Draco –. Pensó que así podría hacerse con todo su poder y matarme. Pero la varita nunca había sido de Snape. Había sido tuya, porque tú desarmaste a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía, y como luego yo te desarmé en la Mansión, me pertenecía a mí. Cuando Voldemort me lanzó la maldición asesina con una varita que me era leal a mí, el hechizo se volvió contra él. ¿Entiendes?

Draco había palidecido ligeramente, pero asintió.

-Entonces... ¿Yo fui dueño de la Varita de Saúco? –. Harry asintió –. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué no intentó Dumbledore pararme los pies durante sexto?

-Porque sabía que tu familia y tú estabais en peligro – razonó Harry –. Él no quería que tú le matases, pero tampoco podía ofrecerte protección sin que Voldemort lo supiese e hiciese daño a tus padres o a ti. Y como sabía que tú no querías hacerlo, y de todas formas ya se estaba muriendo, decidió que lo más seguro para todos era que tú siguieras intentándolo. Además, sabía que contabas con la ayuda de Snape.

Draco puso mala cara.

-Más seguro para todos excepto para los dos alumnos a los que casi mato – masculló, su cara encogida de dolor.

Harry puso una mano en la pierna del chico.

-Lo siento – murmuró –. Dumbledore sabía que tú no habrías hecho nada de eso si tu familia no hubiera corrido peligro. Él sabía que tú no eres un monstruo, y yo también lo sé. De hecho, que desarmases a Dumbledore fue de gran ayuda – añadió sobre la marcha en cuanto el pensamiento se formó en su mente –. Si Dumbledore hubiera muerto estando en posesión de la varita, esta nunca habría llegado a serme fiel a mí. Quién sabe, a lo mejor yo habría muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts de haber sido así.

Draco soltó un bufido suave, probablemente en un intento inútil por ocultar lo mucho que le consolaba lo que acababa de oír. Tenía los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, lo que le daba un aire de vulnerabilidad que despertó en Harry esa usual necesidad de proteger al Slytherin a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Pasado un segundo, Draco volvió a levantar la cabeza, despacio, y miró a Harry a la cara.

-Has dicho que Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo – musitó –. ¿Por qué?

-Se había puesto un objeto maldito, y la maldición lo estaba matando poco a poco – contestó. Se interrumpió al ver la expresión de horror en la cara del Slytherin y se apresuró a corregirse –. ¡No el colgante que tocó Katie! Era un anillo – explicó –. El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, el abuelo de Voldemort.

El chico se relajó visiblemente, pero su mandíbula permaneció apretada durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué se lo puso? – preguntó –. ¿Y cómo lo consiguió?

-Se pasó un tiempo buscándolo, no sé cuánto. Tenía que encontrarlo para poder destruirlo, pero se lo puso, aunque sabía que no debía, porque el anillo contenía dentro de él la Piedra de la Resurrección y Dumbledore aspiraba a estar en posesión de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte.

La boca de Draco se abrió de una forma casi cómica al oír aquello.

-Las Reliquias de la Muerte – repitió.

-¿Sabes lo que son?

-Por supuesto que sé lo que son – espetó el chico –. Pero ¿existen? ¡Se supone que eso es ficción! Un cuento para críos que alguien se inventó por su moraleja, no... no...

-Existen – interrumpió Harry –. Tú has estado en posesión de dos de ellas.

-La Varita de Saúco. Es una... una Reliquia de la Muerte – vaciló Draco –. Sabía que era la varita más poderosa del mundo, pero... es una Reliquia de la Muerte – repitió, como si estuviera intentando asimilarlo.

-Sí. Y mi capa de invisibilidad también – contestó Harry, con calma.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué dejaste que me la quedase? ¡Es un objeto valiosísimo! Salazar... – murmuró, la envidia y el deseo visibles en su rostro. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Por el mismo motivo por el que te estoy contando todo esto. Porque confío en ti. Y porque sabía que te ayudaría. La capa te ayudó a moverte por el castillo sin ser visto unos días, y conocer toda esta historia te ayudará a entender que la mayoría de los sucesos de los que te culpas a ti mismo estaban completamente fuera de tu control. O eso espero, al menos.

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry un momento, como si tuviera que planear con cuidado sus próximas palabras, y Harry esperó con paciencia, aprovechando el momento para observar el mechón de pelo rubio que estaba acariciando la frente del chico con la brisa primaveral. Observó su mandíbula, su nariz puntiaguda, el color de sus ojos, lo perfectamente colocado que llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin, la forma en la que sus rodillas se estaban rozando con las de él con cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Todavía hay cosas que no entiendo – dijo el chico por fin –. Pero no sé si hay algún tipo de límite de preguntas que puedo hacer.

-No lo hay – aseguró Harry, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro –. Sé perfectamente lo frustrante que es no conocer toda la historia.

Draco asintió, se humedeció los labios y lanzó su siguiente duda.

-Has dicho que Dumbledore tenía que destruir el anillo del abuelo de Voldemort. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?

Harry se preparó mentalmente antes de soltar la siguiente bomba, que era, probablemente, la que más iba a impactar al Slytherin.

-Porque Voldemort lo había convertido en un Horrocrux.

El Slytherin se puso pálido y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Sabes lo que es? – preguntó Harry.

-S-sí. Más o menos. Es decir, sé lo básico. Es magia muy oscura y muy avanzada – titubeó –. ¿De verdad Voldemort había partido su alma _en dos_? – preguntó con horror. Harry tragó saliva.

-En siete, en realidad – dijo, pasado un momento–. Ocho, si contamos el trocito de alma que aún quedaba dentro de él –. Draco parecía haber perdido la capacidad de contestar; su boca se abrió como en un grito silencioso, y estaba mirando a Harry como si no diera crédito a lo que oía –. No te preocupes, hemos destruido todos y cada uno de ellos – aseguró Harry al ver que no iba a recibir una respuesta –. Eso fue lo que hicimos Ron, Hermione y yo mientras huíamos el curso pasado.

Las manos del chico habían dejado de moverse a sus lados y estaban cerradas en puños, sus nudillos completamente blancos. Harry decidió seguir hablando mientras Draco asimilaba todo aquello.

-Dumbledore consiguió destruir el anillo antes de morir, y me pidió que lo acompañase en busca de otro Horrocrux, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, la noche que murió. Por eso estaba tan débil cuando te enfrentaste a él – explicó, acariciando la rodilla de Draco –, porque se había enfrentado a todas las estrategias de protección que Voldemort había puesto alrededor del Horrocrux. Antes de que tú entrases en la Torre de Astronomía, me pidió que me metiera bajo mi capa y fuese a buscar a Snape. Entonces no supe por qué estaba tan desesperado por verle; pensé que, tal vez, él podría curarle. Pero ahora sé que lo que quería era que Snape le quitase la vida.

-Pero tú aún seguías allí cuando yo entré – murmuró Draco –. Lo dijiste en el juicio. Que habías visto todo lo que ocurrió.

-Sí – afirmó –. Antes de que pudiera irme, Dumbledore me congeló en el sitio porque te vio entrar. No pude moverme hasta el momento en que murió y se rompió su hechizo.

A Draco parecía costarle respirar, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de ello con tanta calma?

-No lo sé – admitió él –. Supongo que porque ahora lo entiendo todo. Entiendo que todo lo que Dumbledore hizo a lo largo de los años formaba parte de su plan para acabar con Voldemort, incluido todo lo ocurrido en sexto.

Draco asintió despacio, como interiorizando todo lo que acababa de oír.

-Me siento utilizado – murmuró un momento después –. Me habría gustado no ser un peón más dentro de los planes maestros de los demás.

-No eres el único – dijo Harry, que estaba ahora dibujando formas aleatorias en la rodilla del chico con las yemas de sus dedos –. Yo tampoco supe nada de lo que te estoy contando hasta sexto y séptimo curso. Dumbledore se pasó toda mi vida ocultándome información. Aunque... supongo que lo entiendo – prosiguió –. Según una profecía, yo tenía que ser quien matase a Voldemort. Así que me dio las herramientas para que pudiera encontrar todos los Horrocruxes y destruirlos, y solo entonces, a través de los recuerdos de Snape que este me entregó en su lecho de muerte, me dejó saber la verdad. _Toda_ la verdad –. Se le escapó una especie de carcajada carente de emoción –. Que, la noche que Voldemort intentó matarme siendo yo un bebé, me convertí en el séptimo Horrocrux que él nunca pretendió crear.

Draco tardó un momento en reaccionar. Parecía estar buscando algo en la mirada de Harry; algo que le indicase que aquello no era más que una broma pesada.

-¿Qué? – exhaló –. Tú... ¿ _qué_?

-Yo era el séptimo Horrocrux – repitió Harry, con naturalidad –. Por eso podía hablar pársel. Por eso me dolía la cicatriz cada vez que Voldemort estaba cerca, y por eso podía ver a través de sus ojos.

-¿Eras? No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo conseguiste solucionarlo?

-Muriendo –. Se econgió de hombros –. ¿No me habías preguntado hace tiempo qué había ocurrido realmente en el bosque la noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts? Eso es lo que ocurrió. Que yo descubrí que había sido un Horrocrux desde el principio y Dumbledore había estado protegiéndome, guiando todo mi camino con pistas vagas, solo para que, al final, muriese de la forma apropiada. Así que me adentré en el bosque y acepté la muerte. Pero, cuando Voldemort me lanzó la maldición asesina, solo mató a la parte de su alma que vivía dentro de mí, y mi propia alma quedó débil, entre la vida y la muerte, por lo que tuve que elegir si irme o volver y seguir luchando.

Esa vez, Harry no siguió hablando a pesar de no obtener ninguna respuesta. Draco y él se miraron durante un periodo de tiempo que podrían haber sido segundos u horas, la sombra del bosque extendiéndose sobre ellos porque el sol había descendido mientras hablaban.

La mano de Draco buscó la de él, y Harry dejó que los dedos del chico rozasen los suyos. Cuando Harry habló de nuevo, lo único que hizo fue poner en palabras los pensamientos que se estaban formando en su mente a pesar de que no estaba seguro de si tendrían sentido una vez formulados.

-Creo que por eso hay algo tan intenso entre tú y yo – murmuró, observando la forma en la que sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el contacto de la otra –. Porque siempre hemos sido opuestos, enemigos, pero, al mismo tiempo, somos iguales. Ambos tuvimos que tomar parte en una guerra en la que nunca pedimos involucrarnos. Ambos tenemos en nuestra piel una marca que le muestra al mundo lo que somos, lo que Voldemort nos hizo. Que les muestra todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer a causa de ella: la gente a la que hemos atacado, el dolor que hemos sufrido –. Dejó que sus dedos acariciasen la piel de la muñeca de Draco por debajo de su manga, sobre sus heridas, y se apartó el flequillo con su mano libre para exponer la cicatriz de su frente –. Al ver esa marca, el mundo entero cree saber quiénes somos, para qué estamos en este mundo. Nos juzgan con un simple vistazo. Nos coronan como a héroes, o nos condenan como a criminales, sin pararse a pensar que, tal vez, solo somos dos chicos que han sobrevivido a una guerra. Supongo que por eso me siento a gusto hablando contigo de cosas que no les he contado a mis amigos – confesó –. Ellos sí tuvieron elección. Tú y yo, en cambio, no la tuvimos. Somos como dos caras de la misma moneda.

Draco se lo quedó mirando un momento y, a continuación, una sonrisa se formó en una de sus comisuras.

-Tiene gracia que hayamos aprendido a querernos hablando a través de una moneda, ¿no crees?

Esa afirmación, aunque fue un poco tonta, hizo sonreír a Harry, y pronto se encontraban mirándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro de forma fácil y natural. Harry volvió a gatear por la hierba para sentarse al lado de Draco y apoyar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Atrapó de nuevo la mano del Slytherin con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos firmemente.

-Aunque... es cierto – murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco y mirando a Draco de lado.

-¿El qué? – inquirió el chico, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Que te quiero.


	55. Capítulo 54)la Piedra de la Resurrección

Se pasaron un rato más sentados bajo la sombra del árbol, hablando sobre el pasado y después observando el atardecer en silencio. Ninguno quería volver al castillo. Sabían lo que les esperaba allí: un interrogatorio por parte de sus amigos y una muy probable rabieta por parte de Pansy Parkinson, que esa vez los afectaría a ambos.

Pero Harry y Draco no eran de ese tipo de parejas que podían pasarse diez minutos seguidos observando la puesta de sol sin que la conversación volviera a surgir, y pronto estaban hablando de nuevo, provocándose y riéndose el uno del otro.

-Entonces – intervino Draco de pronto, su tono volviéndose serio –, ¿destruisteis todos los Horrocruxes? ¿Estáis absolutamente seguros?

Harry pensó en la posibilidad de narrarle a Draco cómo se habían deshecho de cada uno de los objetos, pero se encontró con que no quería pensar más en ello. Ni en lo que el guardapelo le había hecho ver a Ron, ni en el dolor que les había causado conseguir aquella copa, ni en el hecho de que el mejor amigo de su novio había _muerto_ entre las mismas llamas que habían destruido la tiara. Se lo contaría a Draco algún día, eso seguro. Pero no en ese momento.

-Sí –. Apretó la mano del chico con la suya para asegurarse de que su certeza al respecto quedaba clara.

-Bien – exhaló Draco, asintiendo tal y como Harry acababa de hacerlo –. ¿Y las Reliquias? ¿Qué has hecho con la varita y con la piedra?

-Devolví la varita a donde pertenecía. La llevé a la tumba de Dumbledore. Y... eh... – dudó –. Bueno, es una larga historia.

Draco levantó una ceja con expresión escéptica, como si no esperase nada bueno de aquella afirmación. Y lo cierto es que no estaba equivocado. Porque, desde el momento en que Harry había tirado al suelo la Piedra de la Resurrección en el bosque justo antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort, no había vuelto a dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento, salvo para decirle al retrato de Dumbledore que no pensaba volver a por ella, traumatizado y agotado como había estado tras el fin de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

-Digamos... – Tragó saliva –. Digamos que está tirada en alguna parte del Bosque Prohibido.

Draco soltó un bufido de incredulidad y dejó ir la mano de Harry para cruzar los brazos, seguramente en un intento por darle dramatismo al asunto.

-Madre mía, Potter – se burló –, cada vez que creo que ya no puedes sorprenderme haces alguna idiotez que supera a la anterior. ¿Es que no tienes ningún tipo de límite?

Harry puso mala cara, pensando en todas las tonterías que Draco había hecho a lo largo de los años y en lo fácil que sería echárselas en cara. Lo cierto era, sin embargo, que el idiota tenía razón.

-Admito que no ha sido mi idea más brillante – masculló con fastidio –. Pero creo que lo justifica el hecho de que estaba completamente seguro de que estaba a punto de morir cuando la dejé caer –. Al oír eso, Draco descruzó sus brazos y atrapó de nuevo la mano de Harry con la suya, su expresión suavizándose. Harry cambió la postura de su mano para no tener la muñeca retorcida mientras Draco acariciaba sus dedos con su pulgar –. La usé para hablar con mis padres antes de morir. Y con Sirius y Remus, también. Me dijeron que... – La voz le tembló ligeramente –. Que había sido muy valiente, que estarían conmigo hasta el final.

Harry estaba mirando hacia las profundidades del bosque, deseando que aquel recuerdo no le resultase tan doloroso. Llevaba todo el año sin pensar en ello, y mucho menos sin hablar de ello con nadie, y ahora que lo había hecho entendía por qué. Su cerebro había estado apartando la imagen de su mente porque la simple idea de revivir los momentos previos a su propia muerte le causaba un dolor en el pecho que era como... un vacío. Como un agujero. Había estado tan asustado, y la presencia de sus padres y de Remus y su padrino había sido tan reconfortante...

Volvió a la realidad un instante después, cuando el agarre de Draco en su mano se volvió tan fuerte que empezó a hacerle daño. Miró hacia abajo, hacia sus dedos entrelazados, y el Slytherin relajó ligeramente su mano, cuyos nudillos se habían vuelto completamente blancos.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla – murmuró el chico. Harry asintió, pero ninguno de los dos se movió del sitio durante unos momentos más.

Al final, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa.

-Vamos –. Tiró de Draco y se irguió, estirando la espalda, que crujió en un par de zonas.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió el Slytherin –. ¿Quieres ir ahora mismo?

-Sí –. Se encogió de hombros –. Ahora que has sacado el tema, no voy a poder quitármelo de la cabeza.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se encaminó al bosque. Draco le siguió el paso, aunque no sin soltar un comentario borde y poco impresionado acerca de lo temerario de su comportamiento. Avanzaron en silencio, varitas en mano, hacia el lugar en el que Harry recordaba haber estado poco más de un año antes, y Draco se mantuvo muy cerca de él, probablemente debido a que entre los árboles la oscuridad ya era casi absoluta. Al llegar al claro en el que creía haber dejado caer la Piedra de la Resurrección, Harry se detuvo.

-Es aquí – susurró, no queriendo alertar a los centauros, a las Acromántulas, o, peor aún, a Grawp.

-Genial –. La respuesta de Draco fue amortiguada por el cuello de su uniforme, con el que se estaba cubriendo la cara para combatir el frío –. ¿Podemos cogerla rápido y salir de aquí?

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó él, su tono de burla emergiendo de la forma más natural.

-Por supuesto que no – bufó el chico, con un tono de voz ligeramente más alto de lo que era seguro. A su izquierda, un sonido como el crujido de una rama resonó a través de los árboles, y Harry vio como su cuerpo se encogía de manera involuntaria.

-No recuerdo exactamente dónde la solté – dijo él, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de identificar la forma de algún árbol, de algún sendero; algo que le recordase al momento en que la había dejado caer. Al parecer, por desgracia, había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en su muerte inminente como para fijarse en los detalles paisajísticos.

-Oh, por favor – se quejó Draco –. _Accio_ Piedra de la Resurrección.

No ocurrió nada.

-No te pertenece, tal vez por eso no ha funcionado – dedujo Harry –. ¡ _Accio_ Piedra de la Resurrección! – repitió él, acompañando el conjuro con un movimiento de varita.

Un segundo después, el pequeño objeto estaba volando como una bala hacia su estómago, donde se habría chocado de no ser porque los reflejos de Harry le permitieron atraparla como si se tratase de la _snitch_.

Se la quedó mirando un momento, procesando lo que acababa de hacer. Asimilando el hecho de que tenía entre sus manos una herramienta que le permitiría ver a sus padres si tan solo decidiera girarla tres veces. El aire dejó sus pulmones y, por un instante, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Su mirada solo podía enfocar la pequeña esfera que estaba sujetando en su propia palma.

-¿Vas a utilizarla? – preguntó Draco en un hilo de voz, entre fascinado y preocupado. Se había acercado a Harry hasta estar de pie frente a él, de forma que su túnica negra estaba rozando los dedos de Harry, y sus frentes, inclinadas hacia delante mientras observaban la preciada reliquia, se encontraban a apenas un centímetro de distancia.

"Sí," estuvo a punto de decir Harry. Quería volver a ver a sus padres; no, lo _necesitaba_. No solo ver sus fotos o su imagen en un espejo, sino hablar con ellos. Decirles que estaba bien, y que los echaba de menos. Pedirles ayuda acerca de a qué dedicarse después de dejar Hogwarts. Contarles que ahora estaba saliendo con Draco. ¿Se lo tomarían bien? ¿Les importaría que su hijo fuera bisexual?

Pero, sobre todo, quería sentir su presencia. Oír sus voces, ver sus sonrisas, saber que en algún lugar había personas adultas dispuestas a cuidar de él.

O no tan adultas, en realidad. Porque, al morir, solo habían tenido tres años más de los que tenía Harry en ese momento.

-No.

No podía hacerlo. Tenía a sus padres, a Sirius y a Remus en la palma de su mano, pero no podía volver a verlos.

-¿Por qué no? – susurró Draco, levantando la vista para mirar a Harry a los ojos. Él no pudo apartar la mirada de la piedra. Estaban tan _cerca_ , y a la vez tan lejos.

-Conoces la historia – dijo. Su voz sonó rasposa, y tuvo que carraspear. Tenía un nudo en la garganta –. Sabes lo que hace esta piedra.

-¿Crees que esa parte de la historia también es cierta? ¿Que la piedra guía a sus dueños al... suicidio?

Harry asintió, y un pensamiento muy doloroso se formó en su mente.

-Cuando me hablaron a través de la piedra, me dijeron que estarían conmigo hasta el final y que había sido muy valiente – repitió las palabras que había dicho antes, y todo cobró sentido –. Remus me dijo que se alegraba de haber muerto, porque lo había hecho para que Teddy creciera en un mundo mejor, y... Sirius –. Tragó saliva –. Sirius me dijo que morir era más fácil y rápido que quedarse dormido.

Levantó por fin la mirada, y se encontró con la de Draco, el color gris de sus iris apenas visible en la creciente oscuridad. Un suspiro entrecortado dejó sus labios.

-Me estaban persuadiendo para que me dejase matar – dijo en un hilo de voz –. Yo tenía que aceptar la muerte, y Dumbledore lo sabía. Por eso me dio la Piedra de la Resurrección y no permitió que accediese a ella hasta el último momento. Porque sabía que mis padres iban a alentarme a morir. O, al menos, el reflejo de mis padres creado por la piedra. Tal vez ni siquiera eran ellos de verdad. Ellos nunca me habrían dicho eso. Después de haber dado sus vidas para salvar la mía, ¿cómo iban a querer que yo muriera?

Draco no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando a Harry. Él cerró el puño y bajó la mano. No quería tener que seguir viendo aquella piedra, ni tener que pensar más en sus padres. No quería que siguiera doliendo.

Pero dolía. Y mucho.

Apretó tanto los puños que el pequeño bulto se clavó contra la palma de su mano, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajando la cabeza en cuanto sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a picar en sus ojos. Mierda. No quería llorar. Solo quería dar patadas, y golpear algo, y gritar, y...

El aire se escapó a través de sus dientes firmemente encajados en un sollozo silencioso, y supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que las lágrimas bajasen por sus mejillas frías.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca derecha con firmeza. Draco no tiró de él, no trató de abrir su puño para quitarle la piedra, no habló; simplemente rozó su piel con un agarre seguro pero delicado, como si quisiera asegurarle que no estaba solo. Harry entreabrió los ojos y levantó su otra mano para quitarse las gafas y poder secarse las lágrimas con la manga. Su cabeza seguía inclinada hacia delante, y pudo ver la forma ligeramente borrosa del cuerpo de Draco de pie frente a él, dentro de su espacio personal. No levantó la vista. No quería que el chico le mirase a los ojos mientras lloraba.

Cuando consiguió que su respiración se relajase y que las lágrimas dejasen de manar de sus ojos, volvió a ponerse las gafas y se separó del chico, pasándose una mano por el pelo y forzándose a tranquilizarse. Aquel no era el momento de lamentar la muerte de sus padres.

-Salgamos de aquí, Harry – dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia delante para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y sujetando de nuevo su muñeca derecha –. Se la llevaremos a McGonagall y dejaremos que ella se encargue, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió. Después de tantos años teniendo que cargar con una responsabilidad abrumadora sobre sus hombros, la idea de dejar que una profesora se encargase de solucionar un problema le resultaba tan extraña como reconfortante.

Cuando salieron del bosque, la piedra cuidadosamente guardada en el bolsillo de Draco, el cielo estaba teñido de distintos tonos de azul, más claro hacia el oeste y casi negro hacia el este, donde se distinguían algunas estrellas entre las formas de las nubes. Se dirigieron hacia el castillo y hacia la estatua que daba al despacho de McGonagall, caminando juntos pero a una distancia prudencial. La cena ya había terminado, y la mayor parte de la gente debía de haber vuelto a sus salas comunes o la biblioteca, porque no se cruzaron con casi nadie.

Se encontraron con McGonagall justo cuando ella salía de detrás de la estatua.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter – saludó. Su frase terminó de una forma parecida a una exclamación, porque vio que Draco estaba detrás de él, demasiado cerca como para que pudiera parecer que no estaban caminando juntos –. ¡Señor Malfoy! Llevaba un rato buscándote – amonestó con voz severa. Volvió a mirar a Harry con cautela –. ¿Ha pasado algo?

¿Por qué habría estado McGonagall buscando a Draco?

-Esto... sí – se trabó él, preocupado en parte porque la directora notase que acababa de llorar –. Veníamos a darte algo.

Miró torpemente a Draco, quien estaba avanzando hacia McGonagall con resolución.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, directora? – preguntó con tono cortés. Su espalda estaba muy recta, sus hombros encuadrados, su cabeza levantada en el ángulo exacto para mostrar una seguridad que no rozaba en la prepotencia. Hasta entonces, Harry no se había parado a pensar que fuera posible mostrar respeto a una autoridad simplemente con la postura corporal, y fue extrañamente consciente de la forma en la que él mismo había metido sus manos en los bolsillos, su espalda encorvada, sus hombros hundidos.

-Así es – respondió ella, lanzándole a Harry una mirada cautelosa –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres darme, señor Potter? – preguntó.

Draco se giró un momento y le dedicó a Harry una mirada significativa y un movimiento de cabeza que decía claramente "vete, yo me encargo". Harry volvió a mirar a la directora.

-Estoy seguro de que Malfoy puede explicárselo todo – contestó.

-Muy bien – asintió ella, sonando algo confusa.

Harry volvió a mirar a Draco, pero decidió no decir nada delante de McGonagall y se marchó de allí, dejando al chico a solas con la directora. En cuanto estuvo a salvo en un pasillo desierto, sacó su galeón falso, escribió "te espero en las cocinas", y se dirigió a los sótanos.

Llevaba allí prácticamente una hora, manteniendo una conversación bastante extraña con Winky acerca de lo injusto que era que Kreacher y otro elfo llamado Rober estuvieran escondiendo todas las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco entró en las cocinas. Parecía más cansado que antes, pero al menos estaba relajado, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto localizó a Harry. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba sentado, y él le pidió a Winky que les trajera algo de cenar.

-¿Qué quería McGonagall? – preguntó Harry al ver que el Slytherin no decía nada tras acomodarse frente a él.

-Preguntarme si estaba bien después de lo de la clase de Defensa – musitó el chico, apoyando el codo en la mesa para poder descansar su mejilla contra su mano –. Y asegurarme que cualquiera que intente hacerme la vida difícil por ello será severamente castigado.

-Oh. No está mal – contestó él, empezando a comer en cuanto un plato de espaguetis fue depositado ante él –. Como habías tardado tanto pensé que habría pasado algo – añadió en cuanto tragó la comida.

Draco se encogió de hombros, levantando de nuevo la cabeza con dificultad y empezando a comer, lo que, Harry pensó, era una buena señal. Draco nunca comía cuando estaba nervioso.

-También me ha hecho tener una conversación con el retrato de Dumbledore – dijo sin más –. Por eso he tardado tanto.

-¿ _Qué_? – exclamó él, desconcertado –. ¿Cómo ha sido?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que Draco se dedicó a masticar y, probablemente, a escoger sus siguientes palabras, contestó:

-Raro. Lo que me has contado esta tarde me ayudó a no perder la calma mientras hablaba con él. Ya sabes, saber que su muerte no fue culpa mía – admitió, bajando el tono de voz para que los elfos que pululaban a su alrededor no pudieran oírlo –. Pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo mirarle a los ojos teniendo el conocimiento de que te había enviado a tu propia muerte.

Harry asintió, y tragó otra bocanada de espaguetis.

-¿Le diste la piedra a McGonagall?

-Sí. Dijo que ella se encargaría de ponerla a buen recaudo – respondió Draco. Y Harry, para su propia sorpresa, le creyó. Su mente rechazó al instante la idea de que el Slytherin podría haberle mentido y haberse quedado con la reliquia, y sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que los años en los que había sospechado de las intenciones de Draco Malfoy habían quedado atrás para siempre.

Su sonrisa, sin embargo, se desvaneció poco después.

-Oye... lo siento por echarme a llorar de esa forma – murmuró, algo avergonzado de sí mismo.

-No me pidas perdón – dijo Draco con firmeza –. Soy yo quien te tiene que pedir perdón a ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? – dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Por reírme de que fueras huérfano y por insultar a tus padres una y otra vez solo para hacerte daño. Era un imbécil, ¿vale?

El hecho de que Draco se hubiera disculpado con él de forma completamente voluntaria, incluso con el tono borde que había empleado para hacerlo, hizo que el corazón de Harry diese un pequeño brinco de emoción.

\- Es verdad, lo eras – coincidió –. Pero yo también me reí de tus padres en su día, y los dos hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-No es lo mismo – replicó Draco, dejando la mitad de su plato de espaguetis completamente olvidada y apoyando el tenedor en la mesa –. Los míos están vivos.

-Tu padre está en Azkaban – apuntó él –, y la última vez que eso ocurrió me echaste a mí la culpa.

-Eso es porque era un idiota – contestó el chico –. La culpa de que mi padre esté en Azkaban la tiene él y solo él. Han sido sus actos y decisiones los que le han hecho acabar ahí, no tú. De hecho, tú has conseguido que solo lo condenen a quince años. Le esperaba la cadena perpetua, ¿sabes?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Draco no le dio la oportunidad.

-Calla y acepta las disculpas, Potter. Sabes perfectamente que no son mi fuerte.

Él volvió a cerrar la boca y asintió.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

Cuando terminó de cenar y otro elfo retiró sus platos, Harry suspiró y se apoyó en su codo. Con el estómago lleno y el cuerpo caliente, el cansancio acumulado parecía haber decidido que era hora de volver a reclamar toda su atención, y tuvo que tapar un bostezo con la mano.

-Deberíamos irnos – murmuró contra la palma de su mano. Draco emitió un "hm-hm" de conformidad, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Se había recostado sobre la mesa, y tenía la cara aplastada contra sus brazos. También él se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Vamos a ir a la Sala de los Menesteres? – preguntó el chico poco después, aún sin erguirse.

-No – masculló Harry, a pesar de que no le habría importado en absoluto volver a acurrucarse con Draco en su cama y quedarse plácidamente dormido –. Creo que les debes una explicación a tus dos amigos, y deberías dársela antes de que se enteren de que estamos durmiendo juntos.

Draco gruñó.

-No quiero volver a las mazmorras. Pansy va a asaltarme en cuanto me vea y estoy demasiado cansado para discutir – farfulló.

Harry asintió. Comprendía perfectamente aquella sensación.

-Kreacher.

El elfo doméstico estaba a su lado apenas un instante después de que su nombre hubiera sido pronunciado.

-¿Sí, Harry? – preguntó, utilizando su nombre de pila de forma reticente.

-¿Podrías aparecerte con Draco en su habitación en las mazmorras?

Al oír eso, el Slytherin levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que Kreacher decía "por supuesto".

-Bien – asintió él. A continuación, le dedicó a Draco una mirada tranquilizadora –. Claro, así no te encontrarás con Pansy hasta mañana por la mañana. Descansa, después habla con tus amigos, y nos vemos mañana por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió, algo aliviado, y permitió que el elfo apoyase su mano en su brazo cuando éste se acercó a él.

-¿Preparado, señor? – inquirió Kreacher, con el tono de malas pulgas que nunca había logrado dejar de utilizar.

-Eso creo – murmuró Draco. Un instante después, un pequeño estallido resonó en las cocinas y Harry se encontró a solas. Bueno, rodeado de elfos domésticos, más bien.

Al volver de las cocinas, Harry les suplicó a Hermione y Ron que esperasen hasta el día siguiente para hacerle preguntas porque estaba agotado. Después de eso, se metió en la cama y apenas pudo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

\--

Ron, por algún motivo incomprensible para Harry, decidió que era buena idea despertarle a las nueve de la mañana, aun siendo sábado, para saber qué tal había ido todo entre Draco y él.

-Dame un momento – farfulló contra la almohada, abriendo los ojos con pesadez y apartando a su amigo para que dejase de sacudir su cuerpo –. Ahora hablamos.

-Vale, me voy a dar una ducha rápida y hablamos cuando salga – contestó Ron. Un momento después, había desaparecido en dirección al baño.

Harry se puso las gafas y abrió el Mapa del Merodeador para poder observar el nombre de Draco. Por costumbre, más que nada. Al fin y al cabo, se había pasado dos semanas comprobando el mapa cada mañana nada más despertarse para asegurarse de que Draco no se había tirado de ninguna torre mientras él dormía.

El muy afortunado seguía dentro de su cama, y no tenía a sus amigos encima tratando de despertarlo. Pero no parecía estar dormido, porque su nombre estaba moviéndose ligeramente como lo hacía cada vez que Draco daba vueltas en la cama.

"¿Draco?" escribió Harry en su moneda. La respuesta le llegó unos segundos después.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Te estabas moviendo mucho." "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

Ese último mensaje tardó demasiados segundos en llegar como para resultar convincente. Draco se lo había pensado antes de escribirlo, estaba claro.

"Eh, puedes contármelo," envió él.

Otros segundos de silencio. Harry esperó sin moverse de la cama.

"Me acaba de" "calar el hecho" "de que has" "estado muerto."

"Ahora estoy bien," escribió Harry, sentándose en la cama. Se estiró y pasó una mano por su pelo revuelto, y volvió a levantar la moneda cuando sintió que se calentaba contra su pierna.

"Lo sé."

Cuando Ron volvió a asaltarle para hablar sobre Draco, Harry le recordó que tenían que esperar a estar con Hermione y bajaron a la sala común, donde la chica estaba charlando con Neville y Parvati.

-¡Aquí estáis! – exclamó en cuanto los vio venir –. Hablamos luego, chicos – les dijo a sus compañeros. Se metió entre Ron y Harry y entrelazó un brazo con cada uno de ellos, moviéndolos hacia la puerta. En cuanto salieron de la sala común a los pasillos casi vacíos del castillo, se puso a bombardear a Harry con preguntas –. ¿Cómo fue todo ayer? ¿Os habéis reconciliado? ¿Le has dicho a Draco cómo te sientes? ¡Tardaste muchísimo en volver! ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo?

-No sé si quiero oír la respuesta a esa última pregunta – masculló Ron al otro lado de la chica. Ella lo ignoró, observando a Harry con expectación.

-¿No deberíamos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado? – preguntó él, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza a los retratos de las paredes, que los observaban con miradas aburridas –. Podría oírnos cualquiera.

-La gente tiene cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar nuestras conversaciones, Harry – apuntó Ron –. Y los detalles privados puedes ahorrártelos, que yo tampoco quiero escucharlos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No hemos hecho... eso – se defendió –. Estuvimos hablando y cenando. Y creedme, lo que os tengo que contar es lo bastante privado como para que este no sea un buen lugar para hablar de ello.

De mala gana, sus dos amigos siguieron a Harry hasta los pasillos del séptimo piso. Una vez allí, Harry comprobó en el mapa que no hubiera fantasmas cerca de donde estaban (y aprovechó para comprobar que Pansy Parkinson estaba con Draco en aquel preciso instante), y les contó a sus amigos todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¡¿Que le has contado _qué_?!

Esa era exactamente la reacción que había esperado, pero el grito de Hermione le hizo pegar un pequeño salto de todas formas.

-Ya os dije que no podíamos hablar de esto en medio del castillo – masculló.

-¡Tío! – exclamó Ron –. Se suponía que lo de los Horrocruxes no podía salir de nuestro círculo. ¿Y si se lo cuenta a alguien más?

-Harry, ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? – arremetió la chica –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si se entera todo el mundo? ¡Es una información muy peligrosa! ¡Podría darles ideas a los mortífagos que siguen sueltos! ¡Alguien más con malas intenciones podría decidir que crear su propio Horrocrux es una buena idea y todo volvería a empezar!

Antes de poder contenerse, Harry enfrentó a su amiga y espetó:

-Entonces puedes entretenerte desmemorizándolos a todos. El hechizo _Obliviate_ es tu punto fuerte, ¿no?

Hermione cerró la boca al instante, apretando los labios en una línea recta, pero no apartó la mirada. Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras un segundo después de pronunciarlas.

-Retira eso, Harry – exigió Ron, dándole un pequeño empujón. Él apartó la mirada de la chica y la dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Lo siento – masculló, retrocediendo un paso –. Es que no lo entendéis. Draco ha cambiado. No se lo va a contar a nadie, eso es algo de lo que estoy absolutamente seguro –. Pareció que Ron iba a interrumpirle, pero Harry no le dio la oportunidad –. No, escuchadme. ¿Es que creéis que se lo he contado por capricho? Vosotros no sabéis lo que es escucharle cada día decir que es un monstruo, y que se merece todo lo malo que le pase. No sabéis lo que es oírle admitir que no me merece, que no merece nada. No le habéis visto agarrado a la barandilla de la Torre de Astronomía, llorando y diciéndose a sí mismo que tiene que quitarse la vida porque no consigue perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que hizo durante sexto. Lo que visteis ayer en la clase de Defensa fue solo la punta del iceberg. Draco _necesitaba_ conocer toda la historia para poder perdonarse. Lo que le he contado es algo que le afecta directamente, y yo sé lo que es que te oculten ese tipo de información sin un motivo válido. No pienso hacerle a nadie lo mismo que me hicieron a mí.

Antes de que sus dos amigos pudiesen contestar, Harry ya se había marchado de allí.

\--

Hermione aguantó exactamente hasta la hora de comer sin hablarle. Durante la comida, Ron y ella le lanzaron a Harry miradas de aprehensión y, mientras estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, la chica se acercó a él para decirle que iban a pasarse toda la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca. No le dio la oportunidad de negarse, y Harry la siguió sin oponer resistencia.

Para la hora de la cena, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Harry observó a los Slytherins de octavo a través del comedor mientras se tomaba un trozo de tarta de queso. Parkinson estaba sentada a varios asientos de distancia de Draco, lo cual era una mala señal, pero el chico no estaba solo. Zabini estaba a su derecha y, por algún motivo, Nott, sentado a la izquierda de Draco, estaba participando en su conversación.

Por la noche, Harry esperó, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, a que sus compañeros de habitación se quedasen dormidos, y se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad. Sin embargo, antes de tener tiempo de salir del dormitorio, oyó el crujido de una cama y los pasos descalzos de alguien acercándose a él.

Levantó la vista y vio, perfilado por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, a Ron, casi sobre él, tan alto como una torre. Estaba frotándose un ojo con el puño cerrado.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Malfoy? – susurró –. ¿A la Sala de los Menesteres?

-Sí – dijo él, también en un hilo de voz –. ¿Algún problema? – sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

-No, ninguno –. Ron levantó una mano y le dio una palmada torpe en el hombro, y Harry levantó las cejas, aunque dudó que su amigo pudiera verlo en la oscuridad –. Solo quería saberlo.

-¿Has estado esperando despierto para ver si me marchaba? – inquirió Harry con curiosidad.

-Puede – musitó el chico, bajando la mano –. Me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.

Ron no dijo nada más, y, durante unos segundos, compartieron un silencio incómodo.

-En fin – murmuró el pelirrojo, llevándose una mano a la nuca y bajando un poco la cabeza –. Pásalo bien. Supongo. ¿Es eso lo que se le dice a un amigo cuando va a...?

Harry soltó un bufido y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ron – interrumpió –, vete a dormir.

-Sí, va a ser mejor – susurró su amigo, girándose y caminando hacia su cama, donde se tiró de forma poco silenciosa y cerró las cortinas sin otra palabra.

Harry llegó antes que Draco a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando vio la habitación modesta y la cama doble en la que tantas veces antes había dormido con el Slytherin, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se permitió relajarse, interiorizando, por fin, el hecho de que Draco y él estaban bien. Estaban bien de verdad. Habían hablado, se habían reconciliado y estaban a punto de pasar la noche juntos de nuevo.

Dejó su capa sobre una silla y se quitó las zapatillas, y después se sentó en el borde de la cama para esperar al chico al que quería.

Oh.

El pensamiento había surgido en su mente sin más, y la sorpresa detuvo su respiración. Así que era cierto. _Quería_ a Draco. Vale, sí, se lo había dicho al chico tan solo un día antes, y, si mal no recordaba, se había sentido bien al decirlo en voz alta, pero... acababa de _pensarlo_. Como si, de alguna forma, querer a Draco Malfoy fuera lo más correcto y natural del mundo para él.

Vaya.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta apareció en la pared y se abrió. En cuanto vio el primer reflejo plateado del pelo de Draco, Harry se puso de pie y avanzó tres pasos grandes hasta estar a tan solo uno de donde el Slytherin se había detenido para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se miraron durante un momento, y Harry estudió el pijama de cuadros que llevaba puesto Draco, sus calcetines impecables, su piel, que parecía brillar con la luz de la habitación, y su pelo, que estaba pulcramente peinado y con una raya a un lado, tan bien dibujada que Harry se preguntó si era posible peinar cada uno de los mechones de su cabello de forma individual. En cuanto respiró por la nariz, le llegó un olor inconfundible a champú, y se dio cuenta de que Draco acababa de ducharse.

Para él. Draco se había duchado para él.

-Hola – murmuró con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

En lugar de contestar, Draco se abalanzó sobre él con la urgencia brillando en su mirada. Harry lo atrapó entre sus brazos al instante, y las manos de Draco se posaron en su pecho, sus frentes apoyándose la una contra la otra. Harry inhaló el olor a cítricos y humedad que desprendía el chico, y Draco presionó sus palmas contra el pecho de Harry con los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de que los latidos del corazón de Harry no eran imaginaciones suyas. Él acarició la espalda y la cintura del Slytherin, permitiendo al chico que se quedase entre sus brazos tanto tiempo como necesitase.

Poco después, Draco retrocedió un paso y miró a Harry a los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada era abrasadora, y Harry no pudo contenterse. Sujetó la mano del Slytherin y tiró de él, guiándolo hasta el borde de la cama. Se sentaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Saben tus amigos que estás aquí? – preguntó Harry un segundo después. Por algún motivo, sentía la necesidad de comprobar que nada horrible había ocurrido entre los Slytherins antes de meterse en la cama con su novio.

-Blaise sí – murmuró el chico, apoyando su sien contra el hombro de Harry –. Pansy... – Pareció dudar –. Pansy no me habla, pero no está enfadada porque yo sea gay, sino porque se lo he estado ocultando. Se le pasará en un par de días –. Un segundo después de decir eso, Draco levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Harry desde abajo –. Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que he dicho eso. Si alguien te pregunta, yo he dicho que por mí puede irse a la mierda, ¿está claro?

Harry sacudió la cabeza soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – afirmó con fingida solemnidad.

-Idiota – masculló el Slytherin, dándole un empujón desganado antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry –. ¿Y los tuyos? ¿Saben que estás aquí?

-Ron sí; esperó despierto a que me fuera para decirme que sabía que yo iba a salir. Creo –. Se sintió de nuevo algo confuso por la extraña conversación que acababa de tener con su mejor amigo –. Y Hermione... bueno, no creo que necesite ninguna prueba para saberlo, la verdad. Pero creo que se alegra de que estemos juntos.

Draco se rio, y Harry sintió el movimiento rítmico de su risa a través de su propio cuerpo.

-Esto es surrealista – murmuró el chico –. Ni siquiera me caen bien tus amigos.

-Ni a mi los tuyos – admitió Harry, acariciando la cintura de Draco de forma distraída –. Pero tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo si queremos que esto salga bien. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Y tú?

Draco pareció dudar durante una milésima de segundo, pero entonces afirmó con seguridad:

-Sí. Lo estoy.

-Bien – dijo Harry –, porque quiero hacerlo público.

Tal y como esperaba, Draco se irguió rápidamente y se lo quedó mirando con una mezcla de terror y sobrecogimiento. Su boca estaba formando su habitual mueca de desprecio, pero, al mismo tiempo, su mirada transmitía esperanza.

-Madre mía. Lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad? –. Su tono de voz reflejó a la perfección las tropecientas emociones que debía de estar sintiendo en aquel momento –. Salazar...

-Lo digo en serio – confirmó él, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir la sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios.

-¡Ya sé que lo dices en serio! – se quejó el chico, lo que hizo que Harry se riera sin poder evitarlo. Draco le dio un empujón más fuerte que el anterior y, a continuación, se llevó las manos a la cara –. Es una idea descabellada. En cuanto la gente se entere de esto se desatará el caos. Saldremos en todas las portadas. ¿Y qué dirá mi madre? ¿Y el resto del mundo? ¿Y si creen que te estoy forzando? – balbuceó contra las palmas de sus manos.

-Es una posibilidad – admitió Harry –. Pero hay otras. Por ejemplo, puede que todo el mundo considere un honor el contratar a la pareja de Harry Potter y te lluevan las ofertas de empleo.

-Pero yo no quiero eso – insistió el chico –. No quiero que tu fama me ayude a conseguir un trabajo. Ni que me lo impida.

Draco suspiró, y Harry observó que estaba tratando de relajar los músculos de sus hombros y espalda. Harry hizo su siguiente pregunta con un tono de voz calmado, pasando sus dedos por el costado de Draco, desde su axila hasta su cadera, con la esperanza de que el chico se tranquilizase.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El Slytherin tardó un momento en contestar y volvió a suspirar.

-No lo sé – confesó –. Estar contigo. Estar contigo y que nadie tenga nada que decir al respecto.

Harry asintió, deseando que lo que Draco acababa de decir pudiera hacerse realidad.

-Yo también quiero eso, pero ambos sabemos que es imposible. Los medios de comunicación harán de lo nuestro un escándalo, al menos al principio. Pero – puntualizó, encogiéndose de hombros –, si dejamos que sea un escándalo ahora, puede que la gente se haya cansado de hablar de nosotros para finales de verano.

Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Y si no? – murmuró. A pesar de su tono preocupado, sonaba esperanzado. Como si quisiera más que nada que aquello saliera bien.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo – dijo Harry, mirando a Draco a los ojos.

-No sé si yo puedo permitírmelo, dada mi historia.

Harry sonrió, y las palabras que su padrino le había dicho una vez resonaron en su mente.

-Venga, Draco. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

-¿No crees que ya hemos corrido bastantes riesgos en nuestras vidas? – preguntó Draco. A pesar de sus intentos por ocultarla, estaba mostrando el indicio de una sonrisa.

-Puede, pero lo predecible en exceso es aburrido, ¿no crees? – Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Harry añadió –: supongo que por eso me gustas tanto.

-¿Porque soy impredecible? – masculló el Slytherin, poniendo mala cara, como si estuviera tratando de determinar si aquello era bueno o malo.

Harry observó el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado de su novio, la forma en la que se estaba mordiendo el labio; percibió su olor a limpio, su piel cálida bajo sus dedos; contempló sus pestañas, sus ojos grises. Y sonrió.

- _Hm-hm_ – murmuró, dejando que su mirada se posase en los labios de Draco –. Impredecible y sexy.

Draco soltó un bufido y puso cara de ofendido.

-Estoy intentando tener una conversación contigo, estúpido – se quejó, aunque Harry registró el rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas y la forma en la que su mirada se había oscurecido con anticipación.

-Vamos a hacerlo público – dijo él, deseando dar por finalizada aquella conversación. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de los de Draco, y esperó. Un momento después, el chico susurró:

-Sí.

Harry cerró el espacio entre sus bocas. Y _oh_ , cómo había extrañado aquellos labios, aquella lengua, aquel pelo rubio y suave en el que entrelazó sus dedos, ganándose un gemido amortiguado por su propia boca. Las manos de Draco estaban por todas partes; en su nuca, en su espalda, en su abdomen por debajo de la camisa del pijama, en sus muslos. Harry suspiró en el beso. Quería _más_ ; ansiaba sentir aquellas manos por todas partes, sentir más piel contra su piel.

Sin dejar de besarse, se acercaron el uno al otro y se movieron hacia el centro de la cama, donde se arrodillaron el uno frente al otro, sus pechos alineados, sus erecciones rozándose con cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

- _Hmmm_ –. El suspiro de Draco resonó en su propia boca, convirtiéndose en un gemido mientras, con una urgencia casi desesperada, el chico desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Harry. Él se la sacó con rapidez, y desnudó también el pecho del chico justo después.

Al pasar la camisa por encima de los hombros de Draco, dejó que sus dedos acariciasen la piel desnuda de sus hombros, y luego la de su garganta, y su clavícula, y su pecho. Iba a bajar por su estómago, pero Draco apartó su mano para poder pegar de nuevo sus cuerpos, tirando del pelo de Harry con su mano libre. Él, con un gruñido, dejó caer el brazo y atrajo al chico hacia sí.

La lengua de Draco estaba haciendo algo mágico en su boca, pero los pulmones de Harry eligieron ese preciso instante para quedarse sin aire, por lo que , muy a su pesar, se separó del beso para poder respirar. Draco, lejos de hacer lo mismo, dejó un sendero de besos húmedos por su mandíbula, su garganta y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Draco... – exhaló él, apartando la cabeza para exponer más piel a los labios del chico y temblando ligeramente cuando éste respiró sobre su piel mojada –. Te quiero –. Las palabras se escaparon de entre sus labios en un susurro y, al oírlas, Harry sonrió.

Los labios de Draco dejaron su piel. Harry abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada del chico, intensa, ferviente, aunque escondida tras unos párpados entrecerrados por el placer. Draco le estaba mirando como si Harry fuese un oasis en medio de un desierto. Algo extraño inundó el pecho de Harry en ese instante; como una marea sobrecogedora de felicidad, de atracción, de _amor_ hacia el chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

En un instante, Draco bajó sus dos manos por los costados de Harry, hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con el dobladillo de los pantalones de su pijama. Harry se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, buscando el contacto de aquellas manos contra su piel, y luego otra vez hacia delante, de forma que su entrepierna se rozó con la de Draco. A los dos se les escapó un gemido, y las manos de Draco se metieron dentro de su pantalón, lo sujetaron y lo bajaron, con un simple movimiento, hasta sus rodillas.

Harry supo, por el pequeño tirón en su erección, que sus calzoncillos también habían descendido, pero no miró hacia abajo. No pudo apartar la mirada de la de Draco mientras el chico, muy despacio, acariciaba sus testículos con una mano, moviendo la otra para acunar una de sus nalgas.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, soltando sin querer todo el aire de sus pulmones, cuando Draco lo rodeó con su mano. Sus caderas trataron de moverse hacia el puño del chico, pero apenas ganó fricción con el movimiento, y eso le hizo gruñir con impaciencia. Draco, con una sonrisa entretenida, silenció a Harry con un beso en los labios, pero sus bocas volvieron a separarse un momento después, cuando Harry intentó mover una de sus piernas hacia el hueco que había entre las de Draco y se tropezó con sus propios pantalones.

-Quítatelos – instó el chico, soltando a Harry para que pudiera deshacerse completamente de su ropa.

Él se dio tanta prisa como pudo, lanzando sus pantalones, calzoncillos y calcetines al suelo antes de volver a los brazos de Draco. Suspiró aliviado en cuanto el puño del Slytherin volvió a cerrarse en torno a su pene, y empezó de nuevo a mover sus caderas de forma rítmica contra el agarre firme del chico, esa vez con un mejor resultado. Cada impulso le causaba una oleada de placer, y tuvo que apoyar su mejilla en la de Draco para no perder el equilibrio mientras el chico le tocaba con movimientos expertos, desde la base hasta la punta, y de nuevo hacia abajo.

Dejó que su mirada vagase por la clavícula y el pecho del Slytherin, y siguió bajando, y bajando, hasta que se topó con la protuberancia que estaba tirando del pantalón de pijama de Draco. Se relamió de forma distraída y bajó la vista aún más, de forma inconsciente, hasta que se quedó mirando su propio pene.

¿Era raro que le excitase observarse a sí mismo mientras se mecía contra una mano ajena? Harry no tenía ni idea, y se encontró con que no le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando la forma en la que toda su longitud desaparecía en el puño de Draco cuando movía hacia atrás su cuerpo, de manera que solo la punta asomaba a través de sus dedos, solo para aparecer de golpe cuando volvía a empujar hacia delante. Repitió el movimiento una vez más, más rápido, y se le escapó un gemido de placer.

Cuando pudo volver a levantar la cabeza, sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo en un beso húmedo y profundo. Harry exploró cada rincón del cuerpo de Draco con sus manos mientras los músculos de su propio cuerpo se tensaban en anticipación al orgasmo que estaba creciendo en su entrepierna. Acarició los omóplatos del chico, sus bíceps, sus pezones duros. Bajó por su pecho y dejó que una de sus manos ahuecase la erección caliente que seguía contenida bajo la tela de sus pantalones.

Draco gimió en sus labios, y Harry se movió más rápido contra el puño de su novio, tensando sus glúteos y aferrándose a la cadera del chico para no tambalearse hacia delante.

La mano libre de Draco voló de pronto hasta su pelo, donde tiró con urgencia al mismo tiempo que el chico separaba sus bocas una vez más.

-Harry – jadeó, con sus labios enrojecidos y húmedos y su pelo irresistiblemente despeinado –. Harry, quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te corres.

Oh, a la mierda su pelo. _Eso_ sí que era irresistible.

Manteniendo la mirada del chico con párpados pesados, Harry se movió con fuerza y dejó que todos sus músculos se tensasen y se relajasen, que el orgasmo llenase todo su cuerpo. Presionó sus labios con fuerza en un intento inútil por amortiguar los gemidos y jadeos que dejaron sus labios mientras se corría sobre su cuerpo y el de su novio, pero estos no tardaron en volver a abrirse. Cuando el siguiente jadeo dejó sus labios y resonó por las paredes del dormitorio, la respiración de Draco se entrecortó.

Draco no soltó a Harry hasta que dejó de moverse con los últimos resquicios del orgasmo subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo. En cuanto lo hizo, Harry empujó al chico con urgencia, y Draco se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama. Harry no perdió ni un segundo antes de subirse sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera. Besó a Draco una y otra vez, como si su vida dependiera de ello, succionando su labio inferior y juntando sus lenguas mientras su abdomen se movía contra la erección de Draco, todavía dura y tirante.

El Slytherin se movió hacia él, suspirando una y otra vez contra su boca. Por un momento, se dedicó a pasar sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Harry, pero después las bajó hacia su propia cintura, donde empezó a tratar de quitarse sus propios pantalones.

-Dame un momento – murmuró, y Harry se apresuró a apartarse de encima de él para que pudiese terminar de desnudarse.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, volvió a posicionarse sobre Draco, pasando sus labios por la curva de su cuello y por su clavícula, y acariciando su cintura y sus muslos. En esa ocasión, había terminado arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, lo que le dio pleno acceso a su mano para descender hasta su entrepierna y empezar a trazar la forma de su erección con sus dedos.

Cuando rodeó el miembro pesado con su mano, se vio recompensado con nuevo gemido por parte del Slytherin, que se aferró al pelo de Harry con los puños cerrados y permitió que su boca se abriese en un jadeo silencioso.

Harry separó su boca de la clavícula del chico, en la que había dejado pequeñas manchas rojas salpicadas por todas partes, para poder mirar a Draco a los ojos y observar el placer que estaba sintiendo reflejado en sus facciones. ¿Acaso habían pasado solo dos semanas desde que se habían acostado por última vez? A Harry le parecían siglos. Siglos sin poder tocar el cuerpo de aquel chico que tanto le hacía sentir, sin oír sus suspiros entrecortados; siglos sin empaparse de su olor y de su tacto suave y cálido.

Apretó un poco más su mano y la movió más rápido, bajando desde la punta sensible hasta los testículos del chico y volviendo a subir. Draco, mordiéndose el labio, movió sus manos hasta las sienes de Harry y, con delicadeza, levantó las patillas de sus gafas y se las quitó, depositándolas lo más lejos de él que pudo. Entonces, levantó las dos manos para pasarlas por el cuello de Harry, y bajó, bajó tanto como pudo hasta acariciar su cadera, sus glúteos y la zona interior de sus muslos, doblándose ligeramente hacia delante mientras Harry continuaba masturbándolo.

De pronto, una de las manos de Draco dejó su cuerpo y se movió hasta acunar la mano de Harry mientras ésta se movía alrededor de su erección. La sujetó con fuerza, como instando a Harry a detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, confuso y con la voz ronca –. ¿Quieres que pare?

Draco, sin dejar de mirar a Harry a los ojos con una pasión ferviente en su mirada, negó despacio con la cabeza, pero no soltó su mano.

Se mantuvo completamente quieto durante unos segundos, a excepción de su pecho, que estaba subiendo y bajando con pesadez. Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que el chico quería exactamente.

Y entonces, justo cuando iba a preguntar, Draco habló.

-Quiero que me toques – murmuró, muy despacio, al tiempo que guiaba la mano de Harry con la suya unos centímetros hacia abajo hasta que uno de sus dedos rozó detrás de sus testículos, entre sus nalgas, una zona de piel rugosa y caliente – ... aquí – susurró, un pequeño gemido partiendo de sus labios en cuanto sintió el contacto del dedo.

Oh. _Oh_.

Draco quería que... que Harry... metiese su dedo.

Ahí.

De golpe, Harry se dio cuenta de lo abiertas que estaban las piernas entre las que estaba situado. ¿Había visto alguna vez al chico tan abierto de piernas? ¿Había llegado a imaginárselo siquiera? ¿Había pensado en todas las formas en las que dos chicos podían tener sexo y que ellos aún no habían probado?

A quién quería engañar. Pues claro que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero, sencillamente, le había parecido imposible que algo así pudiera no ser doloroso. ¿Cómo iba a meter sus dedos por ahí, y mucho menos su propio pene, sin causarle dolor al chico? Además, no es como si ese conducto no tuviera otra función. ¿Y si metía el dedo ahí dentro y había...?

-Solo si quieres, claro – murmuró Draco con nerviosismo, haciendo que Harry se percatase de que llevaba varios segundos completamente paralizado.

Y Harry se encontró con que quería. Tenía algo de miedo, sí, pero supuso que Draco no se lo habría ofrecido si creyera que iba a dolerle o si... bueno, si tuviera ganas de ir al baño. Al fin y al cabo, se había duchado justo antes de quedar con él, ¿no? Debía de estar limpio.

Así que, antes de que el Slytherin pudiese echarse atrás y todo se fuese a la mierda, Harry empezó a mover su dedo, dibujando círculos alrededor del borde rugoso de su entrada.

El chico tembló bajo su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose al contacto. Harry, tras localizar el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba el pequeño agujero, empujó con su dedo corazón y, con un movimiento rápido, introdujo la punta dentro del cuerpo de Draco.

- _Ah_ – gimió el Slytherin, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Harry no supo si aquel había sido un sonido de placer o de dolor, así que, por un momento, no se movió –. Espera – farfulló poco después, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Harry de nuevo –, necesito...

No terminó la frase en voz alta, pero la Sala de los Menesteres le proporcionó lo que había solicitado de todas formas. Un pequeño bote de color azul apareció en su mano, y Draco y Harry se lo quedaron mirando por un segundo, entre confusos y embelesados. Draco le quitó la tapa y lo apretó un poco, y una especie de gel brillante salió de dentro. Al verlo, el Slytherin dirigió su mirada a Harry, quien asintió y retiró su dedo de entre las piernas de Draco. Lo pasó por la superficie del bote, recogiendo todo el lubricante que se había salido y un poco más y untándoselo torpemente por todo el dedo.

Draco soltó una bocanada de aire con anticipación y Harry no tuvo más remedio que mirar hacia abajo para saber a dónde tenía que dirigir el dedo. Se mordió un labio y bajó su mano, hasta que el mismo dedo que tenía impregnado con gel volvió a tocar la entrada del chico, que veía borrosa por no tener sus gafas. Apretó una vez más hacia delante, apartando la mirada para dirigirla de nuevo a los ojos grises que estaban clavados los suyos, y sintió como el cuerpo de Draco lo envolvía con facilidad.

Se deslizó dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, a un ritmo lento y vacilante, y observó cuidadosamente las expresiones faciales del chico mientras lo hacía para asegurarse de que no le estaba haciendo daño. Draco todavía tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus labios se estaban abriendo y cerrando, provocando que los sonidos que estaba emitiendo se tradujesen en " _hmmm_ "s y " _aaah_ "s intercalados. Movió un poco la cadera, levantándola de la cama de forma que el dedo de Harry pudiera introducirse otro centímetro, y se aferró a la cama mientras se movía al ritmo que Harry había establecido.

Harry estaba fascinado, porque, a pesar de que la erección de Draco descansaba completamente olvidada sobre su pubis y su vientre, Draco estaba _gimiendo_.

-Harry – susurró el chico, de pronto, y la mirada de Harry se desvió hacia sus labios –. Más, quiero más.

Una corriente de placer descendió por su cuerpo.

-¿Más... dedos? – titubeó, no muy seguro de a qué se refería exactamente. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Este dedo – jadeó –, mételo más.

Harry asintió, tratando de introducir su dedo todo lo que era posible entre las nalgas del chico, pero se encontró con que su muñeca estaba dolorosamente retorcida y no conseguía pasar del segundo nudillo. Así que, sin extraer su mano de donde estaba encajada, retrocedió un poco en la cama. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su nueva posición, y volvió a intentarlo.

Esa vez, su dedo entró hasta el fondo. Sintió las paredes calientes del chico apretar toda la longitud de su dedo, y oyó a Draco decir una palabrota al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus dos manos en el pelo de Harry y rodeaba su espalda con sus piernas, apoyando sus talones sobre sus glúteos.

Harry retiró su dedo casi hasta la yema, y volvió a meterlo hasta el fondo. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, cambiando el ángulo de forma instintiva, tratando de determinar hasta donde podía llegar. Su yema rozó varias veces una de las paredes interiores de su cuerpo, y, de pronto, Draco tembló, un sonido ahogado manando de algún lugar de su garganta.

Harry miró hacia arriba, preocupado, creyendo que, tal vez, le había hecho daño sin querer. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, porque Draco se aferró al pelo de su nuca como si su vida dependiera de ello y dijo:

-Ahí, vuelve a tocar ahí.

Así que lo hizo. Volvió a rozar esa zona, a masajearla, mientras el chico se retorcía de placer una y otra vez bajo su cuerpo.

Su pene se estaba balanceando con cada uno de sus movimientos, y Harry, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus codos al lado de la pelvis de Draco, sujetó el miembro pesado y caliente con su mano y lo dirigió hasta su boca. Humedeció sus labios con su lengua y, despacio, envolvió la punta rosada y húmeda con ellos.

El chico, en respuesta, se impulsó hacia su boca, y Harry permitió que los primeros centímetros se introdujeran en ella hasta chocar con su paladar, tratando de relajar su garganta y de respirar por la nariz.

-Harry – gimió Draco, sin ningún tipo de contención –. Harry...

En menos de cinco segundos, el chico estaba corriéndose dentro de su boca, mientras el dedo de Harry acariciaba su interior, todavía lubricado y resbaladizo.

Él tragó todo lo que pudo, y luego abrió la boca y dejó que el resto del semen descendiera por su barbilla y por los muslos de Draco, que todavía mantenía su cabeza firmemente sujeta con ambas manos y estaba moviéndose cada vez más despacio.

En cuanto las manos lo liberaron, Harry volvió a apartar su boca y dedicó un momento a tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Pero eso fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de hacer, porque entonces el chico estaba tirando de él para que volviese a subir. Harry retiró su mano completamente de dentro de su cuerpo y se movió hacia arriba.

Tan pronto como se encontraron cara a cara de nuevo, Draco se separó de la cama y juntó su boca abierta con la de él, besando sus labios, su lengua, y muy probablemente saboreando los restos de su propio semen dentro de la boca de Harry.

-Te quiero – murmuró él contra los labios de Draco en cuanto sus bocas volvieron a separarse, minutos después –. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero –. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en decirlo? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en saberlo? – Draco, te quiero –. Ahora no podía parar de repetirlo como un disco rallado –. Te _quiero_.

-Idiota – se rio el Slytherin contra sus labios. Y luego, en un hilo de voz, añadió –: yo también a ti.


	56. Capítulo 55) Todos amigos

A pesar de su decisión de hacer pública su relación, los días siguientes transcurrieron sin que ni Harry ni él tuvieran la oportunidad de soltar la bomba. Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar esa situación, la verdad. No sabía si contárselo a sus compañeros de casa y simplemente esperar a que el cotilleo corriera como la pólvora, si acercarse a Harry en medio del pasillo y darle un beso apasionado ante la multitud o si directamente subirse a una de las mesas del Gran Comedor y gritar "¡eh, que Harry Potter es mi novio!"

En realidad, no se sentía capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Pero la desesperación por quitarse aquel peso de encima y hacerlo público de una maldita vez, para poder dejar de preocuparse por lo que ocurriría después, estaba haciendo que se imaginase situaciones hipotéticas cada vez más inverosímiles.

Una parte de él había tenido la esperanza de que Pansy, para vengarse de él por ocultárselo, se lo hubiera contado a todo el colegio, pero su amiga, cómo no, se había mantenido fiel a él a pesar de que seguía enfadada. Y luego estaba el hecho de que mayo estaba a punto de tocar a su fin, y los ÉXTASIS empezaban el día siete de junio, por lo que Harry y él apenas se habían visto en toda esa semana salvo durante las horas de clase. Al parecer, ahora que su situación amorosa era estable, Granger había impuesto sobre Harry, y también sobre Weasley, un horario de estudios exhaustivo, que Harry había definido mientras hablaban a través de sus galeones como "inhumano y tortuoso".

Draco se habría reído de aquel comentario, si no se hubiera sentido de pronto tan nervioso ante la posibilidad de sacar unas notas mediocres o incluso suspender sus ÉXTASIS.

Vale, a ver, el miedo a suspender era en parte irracional, porque él sabía de sobra que era un buen estudiante y un mago talentoso. Pero en parte no lo era tanto, porque, aunque Blaise lo negase, Draco sabía perfectamente que existía la posibilidad de que los examinadores se negasen a darle el aprobado por culpa de su apellido. Por culpa de la Marca Tenebrosa.

La guinda del pastel de nervios en el que la vida de Draco se había convertido durante esa semana era que, incluso después de haberse reconciliado con Harry y de saber que el Gryffindor le quería, Draco, por algún motivo, seguía siendo incapaz de conjurar un _Patronus_ corpóreo. Y lo había intentado repetidas veces.

El miércoles por la noche, bien pasado el toque de queda, su moneda se calentó mientras Draco se estaba poniendo el pijama.

"¿Nos vemos un rato en la SM?"

Draco suspiró, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

"Imagino" "que no quieres" "dormir," escribió.

"Sabes que no."

Y vale, Draco tenía que estudiar, pero... lo cierto era que necesitaba relajarse un poco, satisfacer las necesidades de su cuerpo. Así se concentraría mejor los siguientes días, ¿no?

Prestó atención a lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros. Blaise seguía pululando por la habitación, pero Nott ya se había encerrado en su cama, por lo que tenía vía libre para salir, siempre y cuando la sala común estuviera vacía.

"Nos vemos," le envió a Harry, y se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo. Salió de la cama de nuevo, varita en mano, y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, caminando de puntillas por si Nott aún no se había quedado dormido. Blaise, al verle, levantó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Draco se encogió de hombros y se la devolvió antes de escurrirse por la puerta.

Se asomó desde el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones para ver si quedaba alguien en la sala común, como tantas veces antes había hecho, imaginando que no habría nadie por allí, o, como mucho, algún alumno solitario dormido sobre sus apuntes.

Y se encontró cara a cara con Pansy.

-Quita de en me... – empezó a decir la chica. Y entonces se dio cuenta de con quién se había tropezado –. ¡Draco! – Pareció sorprendida, y, por un momento, contenta de verle. Pero entonces se recompuso y adoptó una expresión pasiva y desinteresada –. ¿Adónde se supone que vas?

Draco miró por encima de su hombro, comprobando que estaban a solas, y atravesó a su amiga con la mirada, levantando la barbilla.

-A ver a mi novio – espetó, haciendo acopio de todo su orgullo. ¿Que Pansy quería estar enfadada con él? Bien, pero no pensaba cargar él con la culpa. Ya había tratado de disculparse con ella el domingo, obligado por Blaise. Le había explicado que había estado asustado por culpa de sus comentarios sobre Finnigan y Thomas, pero ella simplemente había esperado a que terminase de hablar, para luego decirle que todavía no quería hablar con él y largarse con su novio. ¡Después de oírle pedir perdón!

Pansy le conocía demasiado bien, y había hecho exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para herir su orgullo. Ahora, Draco estaba decidido a no hacer las paces con la chica hasta que ella le pidiera perdón a él.

-Ah – fue su respuesta. Al parecer, no había esperado de Draco una contestación tan directa, porque, por un momento, no supo qué decir. Draco lo consideró un pequeño triunfo.

-Si me disculpas – se mofó él, rodeando a su amiga para salir de allí y poder ver a Harry de una vez. La simple idea de quedar para un encuentro rápido con el Gryffindor había hecho que su cuerpo respondiese y, aunque todavía no estaba duro, sospechaba que sí lo estaría cuando llegase al séptimo piso.

Por un momento, le pareció que Pansy iba a tratar de detenerle para decir algo, pero entonces la chica soltó un bufido ofendido, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se fue caminando por el pasillo, girando a la izquierda en la bifurcación que dividía las habitaciones de chicos y chicas.

Draco llegó al tapiz y pensó lo mismo de siempre, que quería entrar en su habitación con Harry, mientras pasaba por delante de la imagen tres veces.

Por algún motivo, sin embargo, la puerta no apareció ante él.

-¿Qué cojones? – murmuró, repitiendo el proceso algo frustrado. Necesitaba que Harry le arrancase la ropa y le acariciase, y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Pasó por delante del tapiz de nuevo, con el mismo resultado, y empezó a frustrarse de verdad cuando no tuvo suerte la tercera ni la cuarta vez.

-¿Draco? – susurró una voz cerca de su oreja. Él se giró a la velocidad de la luz, sobresaltado, solo para encontrarse a Harry ante él, quitándose de encima su capa de invisibilidad y dedicándole una mirada de confusión –. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Joder, Potter – masculló, esperando un momento a que se le pasase el susto antes de contestar a su pregunta –. Nada, es que la puerta no aparece.

-Qué raro – contestó el Gryffindor, avanzando hasta el tapiz y caminando por delante de él tal y como Draco acababa de hacerlo. Cuando nada ocurrió, Harry frunció profundamente el ceño.

El chico volvió a intentarlo dos veces más. Draco esperó un momento, impaciente, antes de decidir que le daba exactamente igual si podían o no acceder a esa estúpida habitación. Tenía una erección tirando de su pijama, y Harry estaba con él en un pasillo desierto. No tenía por qué quedarse allí de pie como un imbécil.

Caminó con resolución hasta Harry, que acababa de abrir el Mapa del Merodeador y estaba examinándolo, y puso sus manos en las caderas del chico, inclinándose sobre él desde detrás.

-Harry – susurró cerca del oído del chico –. ¿Qué más da? Vamos a cualquier otro sitio.

El chico, sin embargo, no le hizo caso.

-No tiene sentido – estaba murmurando –. Los Hufflepuffs que suelen estar ahí dentro están en sus dormitorios. ¿Quién más podría ser a estas horas?

"Típico de Harry Potter. Hay un enigma ante él y tiene que resolverlo," se dijo para sus adentros. "Bien. Acepto el reto."

Levantó ligeramente la camiseta del Gryffindor para pasar sus dedos por la piel de su cintura, moviéndolos hacia delante, hacia la capa de vello que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta perderse dentro de su pantalón. Atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry con los dientes y lo humedeció con la punta de la lengua, sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa cuando notó un escalofrío recorriendo el cuerpo del chico.

Los brazos de Harry se cayeron hacia delante y el mapa quedó olvidado. Se movió de forma casi imperceptible hacia atrás, inclinando su cabeza para que Draco tuviera mejor acceso a su lóbulo. La erección de Draco se rozó contra la cadera del Gryffindor y suspiraron a la vez.

-Está bien – susurró Harry. Se giró entre sus brazos y atrapó las muñecas de Draco con sus manos fuertes, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un beso apasionado, su mapa ahora en el suelo.

-¿Vamos al pasillo desierto? – murmuró él –. Aquí podrían vernos...

El Gryffindor gruñó.

-Que nos vean. Mmmm... no puedo esperar – dijo contra sus labios. Draco sintió la palma de una mano acariciando su entrepierna a través de la ropa, y se le escapó un gemido bajo. Volvió a besar a Harry mientras trataba de empujar al chico hacia las sombras del pasillo.

Habían dado exactamente tres pasos cuando la pared hacia la que se estaban dirigiendo se convirtió en la gran puerta de madera que Draco tan bien conocía y se abrió.

Draco saltó tan rápido hacia atrás que se tropezó con su propio pie, y Harry, igualmente sorprendido, se tambaleó ligeramente, girándose hacia la puerta. Weasley y Granger, ni más ni menos, salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres, abrazados y sonriendo, ambos bastante más despeinados de lo que era habitual. Lo cual, en el caso de la chica, significaba que su pelo parecía un maldito nido de _Jobberknolls_.

Los tres Gryffindors se quedaron paralizados, mirándose fijamente durante un instante. El horror estaba dibujado en todas sus expresiones.

-¡Harry! – chilló Weasley, dando un paso hacia atrás y separándose de su novia tal y como Harry y Draco acababan de hacer –. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

"Menuda pregunta," masculló él para sus adentros. Como si los bultos en sus entrepiernas no fueran prueba suficiente de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer antes de que se abriera la puerta.

-¡Yo podría preguntar lo mismo! – exclamó Harry, tratando visiblemente de camuflar su erección con la camiseta de su pijama.

Draco tendría que haberse sentido extremadamente incómodo y violento, pero la situación era tan graciosa que se le escapó una carcajada. Los tres Gryffindors se lo quedaron mirando con expresiones que variaban entre el horror y la confusión.

-Tendríais que ver vuestras caras – dijo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar volver a reírse –. Está claro para qué estamos aquí todos nosotros, ¿no?

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos de forma cómica y se giró de nuevo para enfrentar a sus amigos.

-¡Ron! – exclamó –. ¡Hermione! ¿En serio? ¿En la Sala de los Menesteres?

Las mejillas, las orejas y el cuello de Weasley se habían vuelto de color escarlata, y el chico apartó la mirada. Granger, sin embargo, levantó un poco la barbilla.

-Bueno, es más cómodo que un armario de escobas. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo.

-Pues sí – titubeó Harry –, pero...

-No eres el único que tiene derecho a liberar su cuerpo de la tensión de los exámenes, Harry – interrumpió ella antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando.

-Mira para qué nos ha servido – masculló Weasley, poniendo mala cara –. Esta situación es más tensa que todos los ÉXTASIS juntos.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que estaba de acuerdo con Weasley, pero no lo admitió en voz alta. Antes habría preferido comer mierda de dragón.

Tras cinco segundos de silencio incómodo, Granger volvió a hablar.

-Deberíamos volver. Alguien podría vernos y nos meteríamos en un lío – murmuró.

-¿Ahora te importan las normas? – se oyó a sí mismo decir, su voz llena de sarcasmo –. Tal vez tendrías que haberlo pensado antes, ¿o te ha quemado las neuronas el sexo con Weasley?

Harry le dedicó una mirada de exasperación, a pesar de que sabía, porque conocía bien a Draco, que no lo había dicho con mala intención; no realmente. Su tono había sido demasiado amistoso para que aquello pudiera considerarse siquiera un insulto. Weasley, a pesar de todo, apretó su puño derecho, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no partirle la cara. Draco sintió una gran satisfacción; no importaba el tiempo que pasase, molestar a Weasley siempre sería para él uno de los mayores placeres en la vida.

-Hazte el malote si quieres, Draco – contestó Granger con esa expresión de sabelotodo tan molesta que a menudo adoptaba en clase al contestar a los profesores –. Pero sé que convenciste a Tabby de que aceptase una chapa de la P.E.D.D.O., así que no me creo que sigas siendo la mala persona que intentas aparentar.

La chica miró a Weasley de reojo y, al ver que este no decía nada, le propinó un codazo en el costado.

-Eh... sí – asintió él, mirando a Granger con aprehensión –. Y yo sé que Harry no estaría saliendo contigo si fueras un capullo – titubeó –. Creo...

-Eres incorregible – le reprendió la chica con una mirada severa. Draco cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, algo incómodo.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito todo – masculló –. De verdad que os abrazaría ahora mismo, pero tengo un asunto del que encargarme – añadió, haciendo un gesto vago con su mano en torno a su entrepierna. La cara de Weasley se encogió hasta límites insospechados.

-Ugh – gruñó –. Gracias por las pesadillas. Vamos, Hermione.

La chica asintió y entrelazó su brazo con el del pelirrojo, dedicándole a Draco una última mirada amistosa antes de dirigirse a Harry.

-¿Vienes?

-Eh... – dudó el chico –. Será mejor que acompañe a Draco a las mazmorras con la capa de invisibilidad. Se meterá en un lío si se cruza con el Barón Sanguinario.

Su amiga le dedicó una mirada escéptica, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Draco y Harry se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Gran excusa, Potter – murmuró él, dedicándole al chico una sonrisa torcida y acercándose de nuevo a él.

-Ugh. No sé si voy a poder volver a hacer nada contigo ahí dentro sin pensar en mis dos mejores amigos – se lamentó Harry.

Draco recogió el mapa del suelo y se lo pasó al Gryffindor, quien estaba estirando la capa de invisibilidad de forma distraída.

-No tenemos por qué entrar – murmuró –. Podríamos...

Gesticuló en dirección al pasillo y le lanzó a la capa una mirada significativa. Harry captó el mensaje al vuelo y sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo se te ocurren tantas buenas ideas? – inquirió el chico. Se cubrió con la capa, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo hacía –. Da igual. Ven aquí.

Draco se metió con Harry bajo su capa y empujó al Gryffindor hasta que su espalda se chocó contra la pared más cercana a ellos, pegándose a su cuerpo duro y caliente e inhalando su olor.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que mis ideas no son siempre las mejores? – inquirió, pasando sus labios por la mandíbula de Harry. Había apoyando sus manos en el pecho del Gryffindor, y él tenía las suyas en la cadera de Draco.

-Tienes tus momentos – contestó el chico con voz socarrona –. Pero últimamente pareces más... confiado.

-Deja de hablar y pon esos labios a trabajar – susurró él. Aquella conversación era innecesaria, realmente. Ambos sabían que Draco estaba recuperando su seguridad en sí mismo desde su conversación del viernes. ¿Para qué tenían que hablar de ello?

Harry, por suerte, decidió hacerle caso y se puso a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos en el cuello de Draco. Sus cuerpos estaban rozándose por todas partes, y Draco tembló contra Harry cuando las manos del chico descendieron desde su cadera para acunar sus nalgas.

Se movieron el uno contra el otro con desesperación. Draco liberó como pudo sus erecciones sin llegar a bajar sus pantalones, y Harry lanzó un hechizo _Muffliato_ sobre la capa de invisibilidad antes de volver a posar sus manos en el cuerpo de Draco. Mientras se movían el uno contra el otro, el Gryffindor metió sus manos por dentro de los pantalones de Draco y agarró sus nalgas con fuerza, separándolas, moviendo sus dedos hacia el centro, acariciando tanta piel como podía alcanzar.

Draco juntó sus bocas en un beso húmedo, desesperado, que se mezcló con sus gemidos y suspiros de alivio. Con un gruñido, Harry volvió a mover sus manos hasta que sus dedos rozaron la entrada sensible de Draco. Él, con un gemido de sorpresa, tensó todos los músculos un momento y luego los relajó, presionando su boca abierta contra la curva del cuello de Harry mientras se corría entre sus estómagos. Siguió moviéndose hasta que la sensación se desvaneció del todo, y estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas cuando Harry, con un sonido casi desesperado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se corrió, mojando la camisa de Draco.

-Mierda – jadeó Harry, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared –. Eso ha sido rápido.

- _Hmmm_ – emitió él, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su novio, satisfecho. No le habría importado ponerse de rodillas, pero se sentía orgulloso de haber llevado a Harry al orgasmo de aquella forma.

-Creo que nos hemos manchado la ropa – siguió diciendo el Gryffindor –. Espera, ahora lo limpio.

Draco sintió un peso a un lado de la capa que aún llevaba puesta, desabrochada y a punto de escurrirse de sus hombros, y se dio cuenta de que Harry había metido la mano en su bolsillo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que debía de haberse confundido sin querer. Y había sacado la varita de Draco en vez de la suya.

- _Fregotego_ – conjuró, apuntando a sus entrepiernas húmedas y a sus manos y dejándolas limpias al instante. Y luego, dirigiendo su varita a la capa de invisibilidad, retiró el hechizo _Muffliato_ con un _Finite Incantatem_.

Draco se quedó callado un segundo antes de murmurar:

-Harry, acabas de usar mi varita.

El Gryffindor miró hacia abajo, y Draco pudo ver, a pesar de que estaban muy cerca y casi a oscuras, que abría los ojos con asombro.

-Es verdad –. Levantó la vista para mirar de nuevo a Draco –. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Lo siento. Ya la había usado antes, y... supongo que...

-Da igual – interrumpió él. Se entretuvo poniéndose bien el pantalón del pijama para no tener que mirar al chico a la cara, y luego le dio la mano y tiró de él –. Vamos, volvamos a las mazmorras. Mañana tengo que madrugar para estudiar.

-Sí, yo también – murmuró Harry, caminando con él hacia las escaleras.

No hablaron durante todo el camino, pero al menos sus manos no se soltaron hasta que estuvieron frente a la pared a través de la que se accedía a la sala común de Slytherin, donde se dieron un beso de despedida.

-Oye, de verdad que siento lo de tu varita – murmuró Harry antes de marcharse –. Ni siquiera sé por qué me sigue funcionando. Te la devolví. Su lealtad debería estar solo contigo.

A Draco le había molestado ligeramente lo que había ocurrido, pero se negaba a volver a tener una pelea con su novio. Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad en su vida, y estar enfadado con Harry era lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento.

-Deja de disculparte. Ya pensaremos en ello después de los exámenes – dijo –. No quiero tener que preocuparme por nada más que por eso ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo. Pero después de los exámenes le preguntaremos a Hermione por qué ha ocurrido, ¿vale?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es realmente necesario? – masculló.

-Sabes que sí – sonrió el chico antes de inclinarse para darle otro beso.

-Está bien – cedió él –. Pero solo porque te quiero.

-Oh, vamos. Admite que te caen bien mis amigos.

-Eso nunca, Potter – dijo él, devolviéndole el beso –. Hasta mañana.

\--

El viernes por la noche apenas fue capaz de probar bocado durante la hora de la cena. Estaba pensando en los cinco capítulos del libro de Encantamientos que todavía no había leído; en el _Patronus_ que no sería capaz de conjurar en su examen práctico de Defensa; en la inmensa cantidad de apuntes de Artimancia que aún no había revisado; en la Ravenclaw de pelo corto que todavía no había dejado de frotarse contra su novio a pesar de que Harry había seguido su advertencia y le había dejado claro a la chica que no estaba interesado...

-Draco.

La voz baja y profunda de Blaise le hizo volver a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato moviendo su pastel de pollo por el plato sin probar bocado. Su amigo se había inclinado discretamente hacia él para que nadie más pudiera oír su conversación.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. No me siento capaz de comer – murmuró en respuesta, sabiendo que su amigo comprendería el motivo. Blaise, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

-No, mira – indicó, apuntando con su barbilla al extremo opuesto del Gran Comedor –. Mira a Trelawney.

Efectivamente, la profesora de Adivinación estaba haciendo algo. Draco no estaba muy seguro de qué, exactamente. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro junto a la mesa de Gryffindor y jugando con un collar que llevaba puesto como con nerviosismo, musitando algo para sí. Él la observó un momento, extrañado, y vio el momento exacto en el que la extraña mujer levantó la vista del suelo y giró el cuello casi ciento ochenta grados para mirar hacia atrás antes de apartar la vista rápidamente.

-Está mirando a Harry – susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé – contestó Blaise –, lleva así varios minutos. ¿Qué crees que ocurre?

-Habrá tenido alguna visióoon – contestó Nott, alargando la última palabra con comicidad y moviendo los dedos en el aire desde donde estaba sentado, al otro lado de Blaise –. O le habrá explotado alguna neurona al darse cuenta de que va a terminar el curso sin que Potter haya estado en peligro de muerte ni una sola vez.

Millicent levantó la cabeza al oír el comentario del chico, que no se había molestado en mantener la voz baja, y se giró en su asiento para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Draco observó de nuevo a la profesora. Mientras ellos hablaban, parecía haber reunido el coraje de acercarse a Harry, y estaba, en aquel momento, hablando con el chico. A juzgar por su expresión corporal, estaba siendo muy insistente y tratando de convencer a Harry de algo que él no parecía creerse, porque estaba negando con la cabeza y tratando de apartar las manos de la mujer de sus brazos.

Frustrado por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, Draco analizó las expresiones faciales de los Gryffindors que estaban escuchando aquel intercambio para tratar de deducirlo. Granger, a quien el culo de la profesora estaba golpeando repetidamente mientras esta sacudía a Harry, parecía a punto de levantarse y maldecir a Trelawney hasta dejarla inconsciente. Weasley estaba al otro lado del chico, dedicándole una mirada de lástima pero con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios, como si le estuviera costando no reírse de la desgracia de su mejor amigo. Finnigan y Thomas estaban de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, y la cabezota de ese último estaba tapando la de Longbottom. Parvati Patil, en cambio, sí que estaba dentro de su campo de visión. Estaba sentada un poco más lejos de Harry, y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por escuchar la conversación. Su boca estaba abierta en una mezcla de horror y expectación.

-Pregúntale a Potter después – murmuró Blaise, en voz más baja todavía, de forma que Nott y Millicent no le oyesen.

Y Draco lo hizo esa noche, cuando Harry y él se encontraron, bien pasada la medianoche, en de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Vino a advertirme, al parecer – explicó el Gryffindor, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Se enteró de que estoy impartiendo la asignatura de Defensa desde que Strigoi se marchó, y creyó necesario recordarme que el puesto está maldito y que, si no dejo de dar clase ahora mismo, me ocurrirán cosas horribles antes de que termine el mes de junio.

Draco levantó una ceja al oír aquello, y se rio sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Crees que le dijo eso mismo a Strigoi y que por eso se largó? – inquirió, gateando por la cama en la que Harry acababa de meterse y uniéndose a él.

-Es lo más probable – musitó el chico, tumbándose de lado para acurrucarse ligeramente contra Draco –. Al menos eso es más creíble que la historia de que solo había venido a enseñar para poder acostarse conmigo.

Al oír eso, a Draco se le escapó una carcajada.

-La última vez que oí ese cotilleo, Strigoi solo había logrado darte un beso – dijo, metiendo los dedos de sus pies entre las piernas cálidas de Harry –. Oh, Salazar. Ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Strigoi y tú...

-No sigas, por favor – imploró Harry, enterrando su cara en el pelo de Draco. La cara de Draco se aplastó contra el pecho del Gryffindor –. Se supone que me tienes que ayudar a no tener pesadillas. Es el único motivo por el que Hermione no me ha atado a la cama para impedir que me escapase contigo.

Draco se tomó un momento para inhalar el olor de Harry a través de su camiseta de pijama antes de interiorizar lo que el chico acababa de decir.

-No sé cómo soportas a tus amigos – masculló, aunque sin ningún tipo de mala intención en su voz –. Granger parece una pesadilla, con sus horarios y demás exigencias.

-Aprendes a vivir con ello – contestó Harry con facilidad, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco, fijándose en que las luces estaban empezando a apagarse solas, decidió cerrar los ojos. Lo que dijo Harry a continuación, sin embargo, hizo que volviera a abrirlos ligeramente –. Hablando de amigos, ¿cómo va todo con Parkinson?

Draco emitió una especie de gruñido, reticente a contestar a esa pregunta. Después, pensándoselo mejor, murmuró:

-Se está tomando su tiempo.

-¿Así que aún no habéis hablado? – inquirió Harry, su tono de voz más preocupado de lo que a Draco le habría gustado.

-No – gruñó contra el pecho de Harry –. Y he intentado hablar con ella, antes de que lo sugieras.

-Oh – susurró Harry, acariciando el pelo de Draco en la ya completa oscuridad –. No tiene sentido. Creí que ella quería hablar contigo. Eso dijo el otro día antes de marcharse con Zabini, ¿no?

-Sí, eso dijo. Pero al parecer, mientras tú y yo hablábamos, se lo pensó mejor y decidió que necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para asimilarlo y para perdonarme. O eso le dijo a Blaise, al menos.

-Pero tú estás bien, ¿no? – inquirió el Gryffindor a continuación –. Tienes a Zabini, y he visto a algunas otras personas de tu casa comiendo contigo últimamente.

-Sí, estoy bien – contestó Draco, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de todos los problemas a los que se estaba enfrentando esos días, lo sentía de verdad –. Millicent y Nott son agradables conmigo desde que Pansy organizó una especie de reunión de Slytherins el otro día.

Harry bostezó en el pelo de Draco, y cambió de postura, aplastando uno de los brazos de Draco. Él se movió entre los brazos de Harry, y, unos segundos después, en cuanto encontraron una nueva posición cómoda para ambos, el Gryffindor murmuró:

-Me alegro.

Draco contestó con un "hmm" cansado y, cuando Harry no añadió nada más, dio la conversación por finalizada. Al fin y al cabo, estaban allí para descansar. Los dos dormían mejor en compañía del otro, como Harry había dicho antes, y estar descansados era primordial si querían estudiar seis o siete horas cada día.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué? – se quejó él, que ya estaba medio adormilado.

-Si ahora te llevas bien con Nott, ¿por qué no te refieres a él como Theodore o Theo al igual que acabas de hacer con Millicent Bulstrode?

-Estás en todo, ¿eh? – susurró él en respuesta. Aquel no era un tema de conversación muy agradable, pero, aún así, decidió contestar con sinceridad a la pregunta –. Nott nos pidió a todos que no le llamásemos por su nombre de pila cuando estábamos en sexto, porque su padre se llama igual que él, y Nott odia a su padre.

-Ah – musitó Harry –. Pero su padre también se apellida Nott, así que... ¿qué sentido tiene?

Acurrucándose mas contra el cuerpo de su novio para hacerle entender que no quería seguir hablando y que quería dormir de una maldita vez, Draco dio su última respuesta:

-Es por su abuela. Ella también lleva ese apellido, y es la persona a la que más quiere en el mundo.

\--

Durante el fin de semana, en los descansos entre las horas de estudio, Draco escribió aproximadamente cincuenta cartas diferentes para su madre, destruyendo la mayoría de ellas antes incluso de haber concluido el primer párrafo. Dado que Harry y él iban a esperar a que terminasen los ÉXTASIS para hacer pública su relación, había decidido contárselo él mismo a su madre antes de que lo leyera en la prensa.

No fue capaz de enviarla el domingo ni el lunes, demasiado asustado sobre lo que su madre contestaría al leerla.

El martes, cuando hizo un descanso después de haberse pasado estudiando el día entero, se forzó a sí mismo a caminar a solas hasta la lechucería, con un sobre cerrado en una mano y su varita en la otra, por si a alguien se le ocurría atacarle al verlo a solas. Si bien era cierto que ya casi nadie se molestaba en atormentarlo, no quería arriesgarse a que Jadir y ese par de Ravenclaws sádicos lo mandasen a la enfermería estando los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Su comportamiento de principios de curso le parecía estúpido; había estado lamentándose como un imbécil, dejando que se burlasen de él sin defenderse, convencido de que se merecía todo lo malo que le pasase. Y lo cierto era que seguía sintiéndose así en momentos determinados, pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie más le faltase al respeto. McGonagall, con su charla en su despacho, y Harry, con su explicación a la sombra del roble, habían logrado sacarle de aquel remolino de pensamientos.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que concentrarse en su problema más inmediato. Mientras subía las estrechas escaleras de la torre húmeda y apenas iluminada, estaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez a si era una buena idea enviar aquella carta. Aún estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta, de retocarla, de cambiar la forma en la que había dicho las cosas, o de no enviarla en absoluto.

"No, tengo que hacerlo," se reprendió mentalmente, observando a las aves que estaban revoloteando a su alrededor. Escogió a un búho de pico negro y plumaje marrón y brillante, que estaba observando sus movimientos con curiosidad. "Si mi madre se entera de mi relación con Harry a través del periódico, será mucho peor."

Antes de tener tiempo de volver a pensárselo, terminó de atar el sobre a la pata del búho y dejó que este saliera volando por una de las ventanas en dirección a la casa de Andrómeda, al este de Winchester. Si el ave era rápida, la respuesta de su madre debería llegarle dos días después.

\--

El jueves, Draco se pasó todo el desayuno moviendo una pierna bajo la mesa con nerviosismo, sintiendo temblar su estómago ante la idea de comer cualquiera de las cosas que tenía delante y pensando en todas las respuestas que su madre podría darle. ¿Sería comprensiva y le diría que fuese feliz? ¿Le advertiría que tuviese cuidado con Harry o con el resto del mundo mágico? ¿Le diría que su padre estaría decepcionado y que por tanto no podía aprobarlo? ¿Lo desheredaría?

Cuando los búhos y lechuzas entraron a tropel en el Gran Comedor para llevar a los alumnos sus cartas, paquetes y periódicos, Draco tembló. De forma inconsciente, deseó que Pansy estuviera a su lado y le pusiera una mano en la rodilla, murmurando que todo iba a salir bien. La chica no estaba por ninguna parte, sin embargo, y Blaise no era de los que consolaban a los demás con contacto físico.

La lechuza de su madre no apareció por ninguna parte. Cuando las aves volvieron a abandonar el Gran Comedor, ninguna carta había caído sobre el plato de Draco. Sus nervios solo empeoraron, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no pasaba nada, que tal vez había sobreestimado al búho marrón de la lechucería, que ya le llegaría la misiva al día siguiente.

\--

El viernes tampoco recibió nada, por lo que no pudo probar bocado en todo el día. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto su madre en contestar?

-¿Pasa algo? – le susurró Harry al final de la clase de Defensa, impidiéndole salir detrás del resto de alumnos.

-No, nada – espetó Draco, tratando de seguir a sus amigos, que ya se habían marchado del aula. Después, pensándoselo mejor, rectificó –: le conté lo nuestro a mi madre en una carta y todavía no me ha llegado su respuesta.

-¿Cuándo mandaste la carta? – inquirió el Gryffindor, recolocando las mesas y sillas con un movimiento de varita sin dejar de mirarle.

-El martes.

-Entonces no te preocupes, tal vez te llegue mañana –. Puso una mano en el brazo de Draco –. Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Tal vez haya decidido esperar para mandarte algún regalo con su respuesta.

Draco asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquilo. Esa era una opción plausible. La preocupación y el estrés por los exámenes le habían hecho olvidar que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente.

\--

Al final, resultó que Harry había tenido razón. El sábado por la mañana, Draco salió temprano de la Sala de los Menesteres y se metió en su dormitorio, donde se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió antes de bajar a desayunar. Blaise estaba con él, y también Millicent y Pansy estaban en la mesa. Su amiga no había tenido la decencia de felicitarlo.

Se quedó allí sentado hasta que la lechuza de su madre atravesó el falso cielo nublado del Gran Comedor, cargando en sus patas un enorme paquete marrón. Para cuando cayó sobre su plato, Draco tenía los nervios a flor de piel y una presión familiar estaba llenando su pecho.

Se encontró con una carta cerrada sobre el paquete y se apresuró a abrirla con manos temblorosas, tapándola con su cuerpo para que Millicent no pudiera leerla.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Te deseo un muy feliz día de cumpleaños. Espero de corazón que te guste mi regalo, y, aunque no debes desaprovechar el día de estudio, confío en que sepas disfrutar de tu día y en que tus amigos te dediquen algo de su tiempo._

 _Tu misiva no ha hecho más que confirmar una sospecha que llevaba mucho tiempo formándose en mi mente. He podido percibir la preocupación en tus palabras, y solo Merlín sabe cuántas veces habrás reescrito esa carta antes de enviármela. Por eso mismo, imagino que necesitas que te asegure que no estoy decepcionada contigo, y que me hace inmensamente feliz saber que mi hijo ha encontrado a una persona con la que mantener una relación amorosa seria._

 _Dicho eso, es mi deber recordarte que debes tener cuidado con las personas que puedan no aprobar el hecho de que Harry Potter esté comprometido contigo. Lo último que quiero es que esto te haga sufrir más, hijo. Imagino que podrás comprenderlo._

 _Y ahora, hazme el favor de disfrutar de tu regalo y deja de preocuparte por lo que yo piense de ti. Sabes que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz._

 _Narcisa O. Malfoy_

Draco suspiró aliviado en cuanto terminó de leer, una sonrisa vacilante formándose en sus labios. Blaise le pidió leer la carta, y él se la pasó mientras abría el paquete, que estaba lleno de dulces, como cada año.

En medio de todos los dulces descansaba una caja más pequeña y rectangular, que contenía el verdadero regalo de su madre. Draco la observó, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. No iba a abrirla en medio del Gran Comedor, pero sí quería echar un vistazo antes de volver a su cuarto, por lo que levantó ligeramente la tapa de la caja y se inclinó para ver qué había dentro.

Lo reconoció enseguida. Ya lo había visto antes; su padre se lo había enseñado hacía muchos años, una tarde en su despacho en la mansión, y le había explicado que le pertenecería a él en cuanto se comprometiera con una mujer, tal y como le había ocurrido a él al empezar a salir con su madre.

Era un colgante bonito, hecho, supuestamente, por los duendes franceses a partir de una plata con propiedades especiales y con un centro de esmeralda africana. Se trataba de una reliquia familiar que llevaba siglos con los Malfoy, y que cada miembro masculino de la familia debía llevar puesto cuando estuviera en una relación que fuese a culminar con el matrimonio.

El hecho de que su madre se lo hubiera enviado era un gesto muy significativo. Aunque era posible comprometerse con una persona de su mismo sexo, su padre había sido muy claro al establecer que Draco se casaría con una mujer de sangre pura para darle a la familia un heredero.

Pero a su madre le daba igual. Le estaba dando vía libre a Draco para ser feliz.

Draco, de todas formas, no pensaba ponerse eso. Era una tradición anticuada y estúpida, y no quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría Harry cuando se enterase de que, según su madre, ahora estaban prometidos. Por no hablar de lo que dirían sus compañeros de sangre pura que reconocieran el significado de aquel colgante.

Cuando estaba volviendo a su cuarto, masticando un caramelo que le estaba dejando la lengua de color violeta y hablando con Blaise de Pociones, Nott apareció por el pasillo caminando en dirección al comedor.

-Hola, chicos – dijo, haciendo un movimiento vago con la mano –. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Draco?

-Sí – asintió él.

-Felicidades – contestó Nott –. Oye... ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Blaise se marchó a la sala común y los dejó a solas, y Nott se apartó hacia un lado del pasillo para dejar pasar a un grupo de niños y niñas de su casa.

-Quiero pedirte perdón – dijo en cuanto se quedaron a solas, apoyando su hombro contra la pared de piedra –. Ayer oí a unos Gryffindors riéndose de ti y me di cuenta de que me comporté fatal contigo cuando estabas mal. No tendría que haber dicho que tenías un palo con el culo, ni... todo lo demás. Lo siento.

Oh. Vaya. Aquello no era lo que Draco se esperaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso?

-Está bien – dijo al final –. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Supongo que porque soy un capullo – contestó Nott –. Y porque tener que soportar a Parkinson en mi cuarto todos los días era un coñazo, si te soy sincero. Esa chica puede llegar a ser muy insoportable.

-No puedo quitarte la razón – masculló él –. Pero es mi amiga.

-Y tú un idiota – dijo una voz de pronto, proveniente de detrás de él. Draco se giró bruscamente y se encontró con que Pansy estaba de pie a un par de metros de él, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de desagrado que se convirtió en una sonrisa avergonzada –. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.


	57. Capítulo 56) ÉXTASIS

-Harry, los exámenes empiezan el lunes. Eso es _pasado mañana_. No voy a dejar que pases la noche con tu novio en vez de dormir – insistió Hermione por tercera vez, cortándole el paso hacia la salida de la sala común. La chica se había quedado despierta estudiando, sentada deliberadamente detrás de los sofás para poder atrapar a Harry si intentaba escaparse.

-Vamos, Hermione, ya sabes que dormimos mejor juntos. Me ayuda a no tener pesadillas. Además, hoy es su cumpleaños – alegó él, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado. Ya había intentado todo lo demás; rodearla, ignorarla, inmovilizarla temporalmente con un hechizo que ella había logrado bloquear... Solo le quedaba suplicar.

La chica suspiró con cansancio.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Debería estar repasando Runas Antiguas, y no haciendo de niñera. Ve, anda – cedió.

-¡Gracias, Hermione! – exclamó él con una sonrisa. Sin perder ni un momento, salió corriendo de la sala común al tiempo que se ponía la capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco ya estaba allí, como era de esperar. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, y no se detuvo cuando vio entrar a Harry. Él observó al chico un momento, confuso, y después avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo delante de él, con lo que consiguió hacerle parar.

-No sé qué hacer –. Draco estaba mirando al suelo, cabizbajo, pero su mirada se encontró con la de Harry un momento después al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban su propio cuerpo –. Me van a salir fatal los exámenes. Voy a suspender. Mi vida está a punto de terminar.

Él, sorprendido, apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico.

-Eh, Draco, no digas eso. No vas a suspender nada – dijo con su mejor tono tranquilizador.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! ¿Y si me piden que conjure un _Patronus_ y me suspenden por no ser capaz? ¿Y si me confundo con la temperatura de mi poción? ¿Y si...?

-Draco – insistió él, acariciando los brazos del chico de arriba abajo, despacio. Se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin estaba respirando de forma entrecortada y, por algún motivo, recordó algo que había visto a Hermione hacer con Neville hacía bastante tiempo cuando este había estado estresado por las clases de Snape –. Respira profundamente, a la vez que yo – dijo, sin soltar los brazos del chico.

Tomó aire despacio y con profundidad, esperó un momento y lo soltó lentamente, indicándole a Draco que le imitase. Repitió el proceso dos, tres veces, y notó como el cuerpo del Slytherin perdía un poco de su tensión.

-Eres un as en Pociones – dijo, mirando al chico a los ojos –. Solo Hermione está a tu altura. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar centrado y estoy seguro de que sacarás un Extraordinario.

Draco asintió, su nuez moviéndose cuando tragó saliva.

-Esa es mi única esperanza de encontrar un trabajo cuando salgamos de aquí – musitó –. Me da más miedo Defensa. No creo que me aprueben. Verán que no puedo conjurar un _Patronus_ y creerán que es porque sigo siendo un mortífago. Porque soy malvado.

-Eso no va a pasar – afirmó él con seguridad. Y, en un impulso, añadió –: porque vamos a conseguir que seas capaz de conjurar un _Patronus_.

Draco soltó un bufido débil, mirando a Harry con escepticismo.

-No he podido hacerlo en todo el curso y no voy a conseguirlo en los tres días que faltan para el examen práctico de Defensa.

-Eso no lo sabes – contestó él, repitiendo las palabras de su novio. Por algún motivo, estaba convencido de que Draco lo conseguiría –. Saca tu varita e inténtalo.

-Si insistes... – dijo el chico sin convicción. Retrocedió un paso, rebuscó en su bolsillo y empuñó su varita en alto. Se tomó un momento para concentrarse en su recuerdo feliz, cerrando los ojos, y después empezó a dibujar círculos en el aire –. ¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

De su varita surgió una luz blanca y brillante que se transformó en un escudo perfecto ante él, pero que no tomó la forma de ningún animal. Draco hundió los hombros y puso cara de fastidio. Dejó caer el brazo con fuerza, y el escudo se disipó.

-Menuda mierda – murmuró.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué recuerdo has escogido?

Al oír la pregunta, Draco se puso ligeramente colorado y levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

-Sabes perfectamente cuál he escogido – masculló. Harry levantó las cejas para comunicarle que no, no sabía cuál exactamente, y que dejase de hacerse el difícil. Draco suspiró con impaciencia y apartó la mirada antes de decir –: pensé en ti diciéndome que me querías bajo el árbol, estúpido.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero pensó con rapidez en una forma de solucionar aquel problema. Si aquel recuerdo no era suficiente para ayudar a Draco, ¿cuál podría serlo?

-Tiene que ser el recuerdo más feliz en el que puedas pensar – razonó en voz alta –. Algo que te llene de alegría. Algo... que sea digno de aparecer en el Espejo de Oesed –. Levantó la cabeza –. Draco, ¿llegó a hacerse realidad lo que viste en el Espejo de Oesed?

El chico se encogió de hombros, evitando mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Supongo, sí. En parte – murmuró.

-¿Qué viste exactamente? ¿Lo recuerdas? – insistió. Ya hacía muchos meses de aquello, y Harry no recordaba todo lo que Draco le había contado. Además, Draco seguramente no se lo había dicho todo. En aquel momento no confiaban el uno en el otro como ahora.

El chico pareció dudar un momento antes de contestar.

-Lo que ya te dije en su momento. Yo estaba con mis padres, y ellos me estaban sonriendo. Mi padre y yo no teníamos la marca. Mis amigos estaban riéndose de algo que yo había dicho. Y... – dudó.

-¿Sí?

-También estabas tú – admitió, como de mala gana –. Estabas entre mis amigos. Al principio.

Harry esperó a que siguiese hablando, con impaciencia. A Draco le llevó unos segundos.

-Salías de entre la multitud y te acercabas a mí. Y entonces me dabas la mano y me sonreías. Eso es todo – se apresuró a añadir –. Después dejé de mirar.

-¿Cómo te daba la mano? – inquirió él, tratando de analizar lo que significaba aquello –. ¿Era como un saludo, o más bien como si fuéramos novios?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas – dijo Draco, mordiéndose el labio –. Fue como si me considerases un igual, supongo. Como si yo fuera tu... amigo.

Harry atrapó la mano de Draco con firmeza, sin entrelazar sus dedos, tal y como se lo estaba imaginando por la forma en la que el chico lo había descrito.

-¿Así? – murmuró. Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Draco.

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues esa parte ya está solucionada. Yo te considero un igual – dijo sin soltar la mano de su novio –. Ahora piensa en tu madre. Sé que ella te quiere. Se puso en peligro a sí misma para salvarte tanto en la Batalla como en su juicio.

-Ha contestado hoy a la carta que le envié diciendo que se alegra de que me hagas feliz – dijo el chico en un hilo de voz. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su labio, y Harry sonrió con él.

-Mejor aún. Ahora solo tienes que recordar que tus amigos te quieren y te admiran – concluyó. Draco, tras dudar un momento, asintió de nuevo.

-Hoy Pansy me ha felicitado el cumpleaños, y Nott me ha pedido perdón por ser un capullo... ¿Crees que son recuerdos lo bastante fuertes?

Harry apretó su mano y le dedicó a Draco una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sí. Pero, si no me crees, compruébalo tú mismo.

Draco asintió, encuadró los hombros y respiró despacio. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su mano apretó la de Harry, mientras la otra se levantaba en el aire para dibujar círculos cada vez más amplios con su varita.

Harry pudo ver la energía de su magia concentrándose frente a ellos incluso antes de que su novio pronunciase el conjuro. Pudo _sentirla_ fluyendo desde el cuerpo de Draco hacia el suyo a través de su mano, como un cosquilleo cálido y familiar que aceleró los latidos de su corazón.

-¡ _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!

Y, de pronto, una potente luz plateada salió disparada de la punta de su varita. Se movió ante ellos, brillando, cambiando, hasta formar una figura pequeña, con cuatro patas y alargada. El animal corrió en dirección opuesta a ellos y después trazó una curva en el aire, por lo que Harry pudo verlo de perfil.

Un zorro. El _Patronus_ de Draco era un zorro.

Se le escapó un sonido de sorpresa, y eso hizo que Draco abriese los ojos y soltase una exclamación ahogada, su mano dejando la de Harry para tapar su boca. Al cabo de un momento, movió la varita, atrayendo al zorro hacia ellos, y estiró su mano para acariciarlo. Sus dedos atravesaron la forma etérea, y chico y _Patronus_ se miraron a los ojos.

La forma en la que la piel de Draco brillaba bajo la luz del animal, en la que su pelo soltaba destellos plateados, era increíblemente bella. Era mágica, poderosa, y Harry casi se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviera invadiendo un momento privado, porque la expresión de sorpresa de Draco rozaba en la adoración.

Casi.

Lo que realmente estaba llenando a Harry en aquel momento era un inmenso orgullo, una felicidad desbordante, como si estuviera compartiendo aquel logro con el chico que tenía ante él. Reconocía la sensación; ya la había experimentado al impartir clases de defensa a sus compañeros, tanto en quinto como ese año.

En ese momento, una verdad se asentó en su pecho. Algo que siempre había sabido, pero en lo que nunca hasta entonces se había parado a pensar. Harry quería ser profesor. Lo tenía tan claro que le abrumaba. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía siempre que tenía la oportunidad de enseñar a la gente?

Draco bajó la varita, y su _Patronus_ se disolvió en el aire, lo que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Por un momento, el Slytherin y él se miraron en silencio, sonriendo, maravillados, y entonces Draco rompió el silencio con un murmuro sorprendido.

-Lo he conseguido.

-Sí – contestó él, también en voz baja.

Draco suspiró, y sus hombros se relajaron.

-Gracias, Harry.

La sonrisa de Draco alcanzó sus ojos, y Harry sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los mechones de pelo que bajaban por la nuca del chico, contemplando sus labios. No besar a Draco cuando sonreía de aquella manera era sencillamente imposible.

-De nada – murmuró –. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Cerró el espacio entre sus labios, y su novio lo recibió con un sonido apreciativo. Mientras exploraba su lengua con movimientos relajados, Draco entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Harry y curvó su espalda para pegar sus cuerpos. Harry, con un suspiro de satisfacción, inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

Algo se clavó en su pecho a través de la ropa, y Harry terminó el beso al recordar, de pronto, que tenía su regalo para Draco guardado dentro del pequeño bolsillo de su camisa de pijama. Draco se lo quedó mirando, confuso, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo, sacaba la pequeña figura y se la tendía.

-¿Qué es? – inquirió el Slytherin, sujetando el objeto con dos dedos e inspeccionándolo con curiosidad.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo – admitió Harry, llevándose una mano al pelo de forma automática –. Estaba practicando los hechizos no verbales de Encantamientos con Hermione hace unos días cuando descubrimos un libro extraño en la biblioteca. Incluía hechizos que no habían sido aprobados por el Ministerio. Uno en concreto llamó nuestra atención porque decía servir para materializar objetos pequeños que representasen las emociones que el mago o bruja estuviera sintiendo. Hermione me dijo que no lo hiciera, claro, pero lo practiqué unas cuantas veces esa noche, y conseguí conjurar unas cosas extrañas. Como trocitos de cerámica amorfos de colores. Intenté repetir el hechizo pensando en ti, y... esto es lo que conseguí materializar.

Draco se lo quedó mirando un momento, claramente sorprendido, y después volvió a estudiar la pequeña figura alargada que tenía en su mano. Era de color esmeralda, y, si se le echaba un poco de imaginación, uno podría pensar que se trataba de dos serpientes enroscadas la una en la otra que estaban mirándose a los ojos.

Al ver que Draco tardaba en contestar, Harry dejó caer la cabeza, avergonzado. Tal vez había sido una idea estúpida después de todo. ¿Quién quería que le regalasen una piedra amorfa por su cumpleaños? Seguro que a los Dursley les habría parecido un buen regalo que hacerle a él. Del nivel del pañuelo usado que le habían dado un año.

-Lo siento – musitó, incómodo –. Quería regalarte algo, pero no he tenido ninguna oportunidad de comprarte nada y tampoco sabía qué...

-Harry. No sigas – dijo el chico de pronto. Él cerró la boca, sorprendido, y levantó la vista. No se encontró con desprecio el los ojos grises de su novio, como había temido por un momento, sino con... conmoción. Una conmoción tan intensa que resultaba casi abrumadora. La sonrisa aún no se había borrado de su rostro –. Me encanta, estúpido –. ¿Fue un ligero temblor de emoción lo que oyó Harry en la voz de Draco? ¿O habían sido imaginaciones suyas? – ¿Me dejas hacer una pequeña modificación?

-Eh... claro – titubeó él.

Draco apuntó a la figura con su varita. Con un movimiento sutil de su muñeca, dos hebras plateadas partieron de ambos lados de las serpientes, cerrándose para formar un elegante collar plateado. El nuevo colgante era lo bastante largo como para poder ser escondido bajo la ropa, y Draco se lo tendió a Harry para que se lo pusiese. Él rodeó a Draco y cerró el pequeño enganche plateado en su nuca, sus manos temblando débilmente. Al terminar, dedicó un momento a pasar su mano por el pelo suave de Draco, disfrutando del suave suspiro que se escapó de los labios del chico cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la piel de su coronilla.

-No sé cómo lo haces – dijo Draco en un hilo de voz, apoyando parte del peso de su cabeza en la mano de Harry –. Antes de que llegases solo tenía ganas de cortarme. No quería hacerlo – recalcó –, pero tenía ganas. Ahora, en cambio, me siento tranquilo.

Harry apoyó sus labios en la curva del hombro del chico, tirando ligeramente de su camisa para poder besar y succionar la piel suave y cálida de su garganta. Draco suspiró de nuevo, relajando su cuerpo contra el de Harry.

-Me alegra oírlo – murmuró en la piel de Draco. Subió despacio hasta el punto tras su oreja en el que Draco era especialmente erógeno, y trazó círculos con su lengua en la piel suave de la zona –. Deberíamos dormir, ¿no crees?

El Slytherin tembló ligeramente.

-Puede – musitó –. Pero no estoy cansado.

- _Mmm_ – suspiró él en la piel húmeda que estaba atormentando. Abrazó a Draco desde detrás y acarició su costado y su pecho por debajo de la camisa de su pijama –. Yo tampoco –. Se detuvo en sus pezones un momento, acariciándolos con las yemas de sus dedos y haciendo que un jadeo escapase de los labios del Slytherin.

Draco se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y atrapó la cara de Harry entre sus manos antes de juntar sus labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo, retomando el beso húmedo y relajado donde lo habían dejado unos minutos antes, y Harry dejó que un gemido manase de su garganta. Se acercó más al chico, juntando sus cuerpos, aferrándose a las caderas de Draco con ambas manos. Esa vez, no se detuvo al sentir el collar entre sus pechos.

Desabrochó despacio los botones de su camisa, y después los de la de Draco, mientras el chico, acariciando sus hombros, desnudaba el torso de Harry. Sin romper el beso, tiró de la camisa de Draco hasta que quedó olvidada en el suelo junto a la suya. La forma dura de las serpientes era lo único que separaba sus pechos, y a Harry no le importó clavársela ligeramente; atrajo a Draco hacia sí con urgencia mientras acariciaba los mechones suaves de su pelo con la otra mano, saboreando sus labios. Sentía que no podía estar lo bastante cerca de Draco; quería más, _mucho_ más, y la sensación no menguó cuando se bajaron los pantalones y su ropa interior se esfumó con ellos, ni cuando sus cuerpos calientes y desnudos se pegaron el uno al otro.

Necesitaba tanto a Draco que le quemaba.

- _Harry_ – murmuró el chico contra sus labios, abrazando su espalda y retrocediendo con él hacia la cama. Cuando se chocó con el borde del colchón, se dejó caer hacia atrás, y Harry lo siguió de cerca.

Sus labios se habían separado, y Harry solo quería lanzarse sobre su novio para seguir devorándolo. Pero su vista, al parecer, tenía otros planes. Arrodillado entre las piernas de Draco, Harry se quedó mirando al chico, perdiéndose en su piel pálida, en su vello corporal rubio, en su pecho, sus brazos y todas las cicatrices que el chico ya no tenía miedo de exponer ante él. El colgante verde contrastaba con el color rosado de sus pezones, y estos, a su vez, resaltaban entre las líneas blancas y dentadas que los rodeaban.

- _Draco_ – suspiró él, pasando una mano por el pecho del chico. Bajó por su abdomen, que se tensó un momento en respuesta a su tacto, y rodeó su erección, acariciándola despacio. Su otra mano dejó las mantas para acariciar el interior de sus propios muslos, y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, Harry empezó a tocarse también a sí mismo –. Mierda, cómo me pones.

El Slytherin se mordió el labio, observando con ojos entrecerrados mientras las manos de Harry se movían al mismo ritmo. Al cabo de un momento, sin decir nada, Draco levantó una de sus manos y el pequeño bote de lubricante se materializó en su palma. Harry soltó un gemido de anticipación.

Draco abrió el bote con una mano firme y extendió parte del contenido en su palma derecha, respirando con pesadez. Parecía estar tratando de evitarlo, pero sus caderas estaban levantándose ligeramente de la cama, moviéndose hacia el puño de Harry. Con un gruñido, el chico apartó la mano de Harry de en medio y empezó a masturbarse a sí mismo con la mano lubricada. Sus labios se separaron en un gemido silencioso, y apoyó su peso en su codo izquierdo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y levantando la espalda de la cama.

-¿Vas a tocarme, o pretendes que me corra mientras te miro? – se quejó Harry. Lo dijo con tono de broma, pero lo cierto era que la posibilidad no era tan descabellada. Ver a Draco retorciéndose de placer mientras se masturbaba bajo su cuerpo era muy, _muy_ caliente.

-No voy a tocarte – respondió Draco, dedicándole a Harry una sonrisa torcida –. Ponte esto en la mano y méteme los dedos - ordenó, lanzándole de cualquier manera el bote azul –. Y no te toques a ti con el lubricante, no vaya a ser que se te resbale el condón –. En cuanto dijo eso, la Sala materializó ante Harry el paquetito cuadrado que Draco debía de haber pedido en su mente.

Una oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo y bajó directamente a su entrepierna. Vale, sí, habían vuelto a tontear con el lubricante la noche anterior. Draco incluso le había pedido a Harry que le metiera dos dedos. Pero... ¿un condón?

-Joder – jadeó. Draco quería que Harry lo penetrase. Con su _pene_. Su mente pareció dejar de funcionar, como si toda su sangre hubiera descendido desde su cerebro hasta su entrepierna para causarle la mayor erección que nunca hubiera tenido.

Con una mano temblorosa, Harry esparció un poco de lubricante por sus dedos y los llevó hacia abajo. Durante un momento, se dedicó a acariciar con su pulgar el interior del muslo de Draco, observando la forma en la que los pelitos suaves se movían bajo su tacto, y después se movió hasta el agujero pequeño y caliente que tan bien conocía.

-Vamos, Potter, que no tengo todo el día – murmuró el Slytherin, pasando sus dedos por la punta de su propio pene. Movió el puño hasta la base, apartando su prepucio, y luego volvió a subir. Su intento por sonar malicioso quedó completamente neutralizado por el jadeo que soltó en cuanto Harry empujó su dedo a través del aro de piel rugosa y tirante. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron al caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y Harry sonió al sentir que sus músculos se contraían en torno a su dedo.

Satisfecho, Harry introdujo el dedo hasta su segundo nudillo. Lo movió dentro del cuerpo de Draco, esperando a que el chico se relajase a su alrededor antes de acariciar sus paredes, tratando de estimular aquel punto que hacía que Draco se deshiciese bajo su tacto.

-Harry – jadeó Draco, aún acariciándose a sí mismo –. Mete- _ah_. Mete otro dedo.

Harry, tras dejar pasar unos segundos, retiró el dedo corazón y lo juntó con el anular, mojándolos con un poco más de lubricante. Los llevó de nuevo a la entrada de Draco, y presionó hasta que el calor de su cuerpo envolvió las yemas de sus dedos. Empujó despacio, asegurándose de que el chico tuviera tiempo de acomodarse a su alrededor. Después empezó a moverlos, estableciendo un ritmo lento y constante.

Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua mientras observaba las reacciones del cuerpo del chico. Solo de pensar que iba a sentir aquella presión caliente alrededor de su pene...

-Harry, por favor. Hazlo ya – murmuró Draco, moviendo sus caderas hacia la mano de Harry –. No voy a aguantar mucho más.

-Pues deja de masturbarte –. Le tembló la voz al decir eso, porque él tampoco podía esperar. Pero no iba a meterse ahí dentro hasta estar seguro de que a Draco no le dolería. Se negaba a permitir que aquello saliera mal.

El Slytherin emitió un sonido de queja, pero aceptó la orden de Harry y apartó su mano de su erección, apoyando el codo en la cama para sujetar su peso y poder descansar su otro brazo.

Harry, mientras tanto, introdujo sus dedos hasta el segundo nudillo, y presionó sus yemas en la pared caliente del cuerpo de su novio. Las rodillas de Draco se elevaron en el aire, sus talones apoyándose en la espalda de Harry. Su erección dio un pequeño salto, y la visión hizo que la de Harry diera también un tirón apreciativo, a pesar de que era imposible que pudiera excitarse más sin explotar.

En algún momento, su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Draco, entrecerrados por el placer. Los labios de Draco estaban temblando con cada gemido suave que partía de ellos, y Harry ansió presionar sus labios contra los del chico para sentir la forma en la que estaba haciéndole perder el control. Quería sentir el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse bajo el suyo mientras se deshacía de placer. Quería hacer que Draco susurrase su nombre mientras se corría.

Se inclinó hacia delante y, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de Draco, juntó sus labios húmedos en un beso desesperado. Fue algo desastroso, con choques de dientes, pero Draco entrelazó sus dedos en los mechones del pelo de Harry, tirando, arañando con delicadeza mientras gemía sin contemplaciones. Todo el cuerpo de Harry tembló y, cuando se acercó más al chico para poder saborear su lengua, sus dedos se retiraron de dentro de su cuerpo.

Draco jadeó contra sus labios, y luego se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Harry – murmuró, su voz temblorosa –. Por favor.

Él asintió de forma casi frenética. Necesitaba desesperadamente aliviar su propio deseo. Se echó hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus propios tobillos entre las piernas de Draco, y recogió el condón con tal urgencia que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Los siguientes segundos fueron extraños; pasaron muy despacio, y a la vez muy rápido. Harry abrió el condón y, tras echarles un vistazo las instrucciones que estaban dibujadas en el reverso del paquete, decidió seguir su intuición y ponérselo como creía que debía de hacerse. A continuación, destapó una vez más el bote azul y se aseguró de dejar su erección completamente lubricada, su pecho vibrando con anticipación.

Volvió a acercarse a Draco, y el chico rodeó el cuerpo de Harry con sus piernas, apoyando los talones en la cama. Harry, no muy seguro de cómo proceder, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas levantadas del chico, acariciando lentamente sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Se sentía ligeramente intimidado por el peso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y levantó la mirada del cuerpo de Draco. Se encontró con unos ojos grises muy abiertos que lo observaban, y con un pecho que subía y bajaba de forma acelerada.

-¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó, por algún motivo.

Draco pareció pensárselo un momento antes de contestar.

-Solo un poco. ¿Y tú?

-Sí – admitió él. Tenía miedo de hacer daño a Draco, de no ser capaz de hacer las cosas bien, de que aquello terminase en un vergonzoso desastre.

-Bueno – dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado –. ¿Cuándo han sido los nervios un obstáculo para Harry James Potter?

Y eso, pensó Harry, era cierto. Extremadamente cierto, de hecho. Porque, por muy nervioso que estuviera, Harry sabía lo que quería.

Quería a Draco Malfoy. Lo quería en su vida, en su futuro. Lo quería a su lado cada vez que se despertase. Y lo quería debajo de él, suspirando su nombre, retorciéndose de placer, perdiendo el control.

Quiso dedicarle al chico una sonrisa traviesa, pero sintió que los músculos de su cara se relajaban, convirtiendo su expresión en una de... bueno, de confianza. Draco movió la cabeza de Harry y encorvó la espalda para darle un beso rápido, y Harry saboreó su labio inferior un momento antes de volver a separarse de él.

-Avísame si te hago daño – murmuró, mirando a Draco a los ojos. Él asintió, y Harry dirigió su vista hacia abajo, donde su mano estaba sujetando su propia erección. La alineó con el cuerpo del chico en el ángulo que le pareció correcto, y se detuvo ahí, porque el contacto de su punta con la piel caliente de Draco fue suficiente para hacerle temblar.

Su vista recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, ávida por capturar cada detalle de aquel momento. La erección que descansaba contra su pubis y se inclinaba hacia un lado sobre su cintura; sus piernas, pálidas y abiertas; su estómago, y la cicatriz blanca y dentada que lo atravesaba; su ombligo, sus nalgas, sus testículos.

¿Cómo podía haber tenido dudas acerca de si le atraían los chicos?

Movió su cuerpo hacia delante, y su glande atravesó ese estrecho anillo de piel, entrando en el cuerpo de su novio. Una oleada intensa de placer subió desde su entrepierna hasta cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, y su boca se abrió en un jadeo entrecortado. El gemido que soltó Draco sonó casi obsceno, cono si hubiera perdido cualquier tipo de pudor y no le importase lo más mínimo demostrarle a Harry lo mucho que aquello le estaba gustando. Estaba apoyando el peso en sus codos, y sus brazos cedieron ligeramente, de forma que su pelo rubio rozó las sábanas.

Harry movió de nuevo la cadera, preparado, esa vez, para la oleada de placer que lo atravesó. Draco soltó un jadeo, su rostro contrayéndose momentáneamente, y Harry se quedó completamente quieto.

-¿Estás bien? – se las arregló para preguntar, su voz ronca y su tono sobrecogido –. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

-No – jadeó Draco, moviendo su cuerpo hacia el de Harry con un gruñido, como si quisiera más. Al ver que Harry seguía sin moverse, soltó una risa ahogada, temblorosa, y presionó sus dedos en el muslo de Harry con frustración –. No la tienes tan grande, idiota. _Sigue_.

Harry, ignorando el comentario de Draco, sujetó con firmeza una de las piernas del chico y se movió una vez más hacia delante, dirigiendo su pene con su mano hasta que se introdujo unos centímetros. Unos segundos después, en cuanto su novio le dio vía libre, se retiró casi completamente, y luego empujó de nuevo, entrando con más facilidad. El nombre de Harry dejó los labios de Draco, y él esperó unos segundos, se retiró, y volvió a meterse.

Encontró el ángulo en el que tenía que moverse para entrar y salir sin la ayuda de su mano, y usó esta para acariciar los testículos de Draco, y luego la base de su pene, que rodeó con el puño firmemente cerrado. Draco tembló bajo su cuerpo, y Harry no solo lo vio; lo _sintió_ , como si Draco se hubiera tensado un instante antes de volver a relajarse a su alrededor. Un sonido apenas coherente dejó la garganta de Harry, que empujó sus caderas con algo más de fuerza, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de Draco.

-Mueve la- _ah_ , la mano – murmuró Draco, sus dedos acariciando los de Harry. Volvió a contraerse cuando Harry siguió su orden, y Harry jadeó, inclinándose aún más sobre Draco mientras acomodaba sobre su hombro la pierna del chico que seguía sujetando. No podía dejar de moverse. Necesitaba más, y más, y _más_.

Una mano se perdió en su pelo, y Harry enfocó la vista en la cara de Draco, que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba que estaría. El labio inferior de Draco estaba temblando mientras respiraba con pesadez, y apenas se movió cuando el chico, en un hilo de voz, dijo:

-¿Te gusta?

Fue una pregunta tan estúpida que Harry tuvo que cerrar el espacio entre sus bocas para poder succionar ese labio tembloroso. Con su siguiente movimiento de caderas, su erección se retiró sin querer del cuerpo de Draco, y ambos gimieron y se separaron del beso para que Harry pudiera recolocarse y retomar el ritmo que había establecido, masturbando de nuevo a Draco.

-Oh, Dios – jadeó. Y realmente tenía que encontrarse fuera de sí para mencionar al Dios muggle después de tantos años moviéndose entre magos y brujas –. Me encanta, Draco. Me- _ah_ , me _encantas_.

Draco bufó, y el sonido se mezcló con un gemido.

-Idiota – murmuró, sin aliento. Harry volvió a besarle.

Todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. Era como si nada existiera más allá de sus cuerpos, del aire caliente que partía de sus bocas, de los sonidos entrecortados que llenaban la habitación y acariciaban sus pieles desnudas. En aquel momento, lo único que le importaba a Harry era Draco.

De alguna forma, la vida de Harry había girado siempre en torno a Draco. En ocasiones, casi parecía que el chico hubiera nacido para hacerle sentir vivo; para hacerle _sentir_ , a secas. Draco siempre había despertado en Harry emociones tan potentes que resultaban sobrecogedoras. Al principio habían sido frustrantes, negativas. Draco le había aportado desconfianza, odio y tensión. Durante aquel curso, sin embargo, lo que había empezado como una profunda preocupación se había transformado poco a poco en confianza, en amistad, e incluso en placer.

La emoción que sentía en aquel momento superaba con creces a todas las anteriores. Y era tan nueva que Harry apenas se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

Draco fue el primero en correrse. Su cuerpo se separó de la cama al tensarse y relajarse sus músculos, y sus tobillos se clavaron en la parte trasera de las piernas de Harry de forma casi dolorosa. Y gimió. Gimió tanto que Harry no pudo hacer más que observar su rostro mientras se retorcía de placer. Y entonces el cuerpo de Draco se tensó con fuerza alrededor de su erección, y Harry estaba moviéndose contra el chico con una fuerza y velocidad casi primitivas, aferrándose a las piernas del chico mientras él, también, se corría. Dentro del condón, dentro de Draco.

Cuando las últimas corrientes del orgasmo dejaron su cuerpo, Harry retiró su erección sensible del cuerpo de Draco y se tomó un momento para recomponerse, arrodillado entre las piernas relajadas del chico. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna y, con cuidado, se quitó el condón. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde había dejado su varita y no se veía capaz de desvanecerlo sin usarla, por lo que lo tiró al suelo de cualquier manera. Ya se desharía de él al día siguiente.

Quería apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, pero aún llevaba sus gafas puestas, y se las habría clavado en la cara. Podría habérselas quitado, sí, pero sus brazos estaban demasiado cansados y parecían haber dado su trabajo por finalizado, porque se negaban a moverse.

Así que Harry observó a Draco. El chico parecía completamente relajado; de no ser por la forma agitada en la que su pecho ascendía y descendía, Harry habría creído que se había quedado dormido. Su pelo rubio enmarcaba toda su cara, despeinado y brillante, y tenía los labios entreabiertos y húmedos. El colgante que Harry le había regalado había caído hacia un lado de su garganta, pero el fino collar de plata seguía rodeando su cuello, y reflejaba las luces doradas de las llamas de las antorchas.

Acostarse con su novio debía de haberle llevado a la locura, porque el único pensamiento que pudo cobrar sentido en la mente de Harry en aquel momento fue que Draco parecía un ángel de nieve. Y eso no tenía ningún maldito sentido.

Los párpados de Draco se entreabrieron, y el chico, sin decir nada, le quitó las gafas y las depositó al otro lado de la cama con suma delicadeza. Atrajo a Harry hacia él, y se movieron en la cama lo justo y necesario para que sus cabezas terminasen sobre la almohada y sus cuerpos desnudos enroscados bajo las mantas. Harry, con la esquina de una de las mantas, limpió el semen del estómago de Draco antes de abrazarse a él.

-Guarro – murmuró Draco, apartando el collar de las serpientes de entre sus cuerpos.

- _Hmm_. Pero me quieres.

Las luces de la sala empezaron a apagarse poco a poco, y Draco enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry. Él, satisfecho, cerró los ojos.

-Idiota –. Draco depositó un beso suave en su garganta, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Harry –. Puede, pero solo un poco.

Harry, medio dormido, soltó una risita contra la cabeza de Draco.

-Feliz cumpleaños, estúpido.

Harry salió del examen práctico de Defensa sintiéndose feliz. No por como le había salido el examen a él; había tenido que pelearse con la examinadora para hacer los ejercicios, porque la mujer había insistido en darle la nota máxima sin realizar el examen solo por ser Harry Potter. No, fue porque, mientras salía del Gran Comedor, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de un zorro plateado corriendo por la estancia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Estaría Draco pensando en él mientras conjuraba su _Patronus_?

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron tras él, y Harry se encontró cara a cara con Pansy Parkinson, que estaba apoyada contra la pared de piedra del pasillo, conjurando burbujas con su varita. No podía llevar mucho tiempo ahí de pie, ya que había entrado a examinarse a la vez que Harry, Padma, Parvati y cuatro alumnos de séptimo.

La chica levantó la vista, y su expresión aburrida flaqueó al darse cuenta de que era él quien acababa de salir del examen, y no Draco. Harry iba a ignorarla, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Parkinson se lo había quedado mirando, como si quisiera decir algo y estuviera buscando las palabras apropiadas.

Pasó un segundo y la chica no dijo nada. Harry, sintiéndose algo incómodo, le dio la espalda y avanzó un par de pasos por el pasillo desierto.

-Potter.

La palabra parecía haber dejado su boca de forma involuntaria, y Harry se dio la vuelta de nuevo, desconfiado.

-¿Qué?

Pansy pareció dudar de nuevo. Se había separado de la pared, y estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su falda, aunque lo soltó al darse cuenta de que el movimiento había atraído la mirada de Harry.

-Tengo dos cosas que decirte –. La chica dio dos pasos hacia él, frunciendo profundamente el ceño, lo que hizo que se arrugase su pequeña nariz –. Y ni se te ocurra interrumpirme.

Harry asintió con cautela, analizando la expresión corporal de Parkinson en busca de algún signo de amenaza. Su varita seguía en su mano, pero no parecía que fuera a levantarla contra él, y no había adoptado una posición ofensiva.

Él, aun así, no pudo relajarse del todo. Aún no estaba seguro de qué pensar de la mejor amiga de Draco. Siempre había sido una chica infantil y cruel, que se había burlado de Hermione en incontables ocasiones y que había seguido a Draco como un perrito faldero. A lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, Harry siempre la había catalogado como una de esas personas que podrían haberse considerado guapas, pero cuya actitud las hacía desagradables a la vista.

En octavo, sin embargo, Harry había descubierto que a Pansy le importaba de verdad el bienestar de Draco, incluso aunque no supiera cómo ayudarle. Que había sido, junto con Blaise, la única persona que no le había dejado de lado al perder el apellido Malfoy todo su honor. Que era lo bastante importante para Draco como para que la considerase su mejor amiga.

Tal vez iba siendo hora de darle a Pansy Parkinson una oportunidad.

-En primer lugar – volvió a hablar la Slytherin, interrumpiendo su reflexión interna –, quiero que te quede claro que si le haces daño a Draco tendrás que vértelas conmigo. Él me ha asegurado que lo único que has hecho este curso ha sido ayudarle, pero no soy tonta. Sé que ha pasado por muchos malos momentos en estos meses. Así que más te vale cuidar de él –. Su voz tembló ligeramente, y Harry sintió cierta admiración hacia ella por el hecho de que hubiera tenido el valor de decir aquellas palabras.

También sintió la necesidad de recordarle que no era quién para hablar de hacerle daño a Draco, porque ella se había pasado el curso enfadándose con él por tonterías. Pero, cuando iba a hablar, la chica levantó un dedo índice para hacerle callar.

-He dicho que no me interrumpas – advirtió, claramente nerviosa. Puso mala cara, como si acabase de morder una grajea con sabor a Escreguto de cola explosiva –. En segundo lugar... lo siento.

-Eh... – titubeó él –. ¿Por qué, exactamente?

Parkinson bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, como si le ofendiese tener que seguir hablando del tema.

-Por intentar venderte al Señor Tenebroso el año pasado, obviamente – dijo a regañadientes.

Vaya. Era cierto que Pansy había hecho eso el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Harry lo había olvidado por completo.

Le llevó un momento contestar, porque estaba demasiado extrañado. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera olvidado? Había partes de la guerra que se habían grabado a fuego en su memoria, y que, por las noches, se mezclaban con sus pesadillas en un amasijo sin sentido de recuerdos e imágenes. Y otras, sin embargo, habían sido erradicadas de su mente, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Ya le había pasado alguna vez antes. A veces, Hermione, Ron o cualquiera de sus amigos mencionaba algún detalle de la guerra, y entonces Harry se daba cuenta de que había cosas que no recordaba haber vivido, haber _hecho_. Era como si su mente estuviera ocultándole información, y le dejaba con una sensación de frustración y confusión que no lograba quitarse de encima en horas.

-No pasa nada – dijo, al darse cuenta de que los segundos seguían pasando –. Te perdono.

Ella levantó las cejas, claramente sorprendida. Probablemente había creído que sería mucho más difícil conseguir su perdón. O tal vez había dado por hecho que Harry no iba a perdonarla, y había dicho aquello solo para tener un buen motivo para no volver a dirigirle la palabra cuando él la mandase a la mierda.

-Vaya – dijo, mirando hacia los lados con incomodidad –. Pues vale.

-Y no voy a hacer daño a Draco. Al menos, no a propósito – sintió la necesidad de añadir.

-Más te vale.

A la respuesta de la chica la siguió un silencio incómodo que duró varios segundos. Harry no tenía muy claro si marcharse de allí o añadir algo más, por lo que miró a un lado y otro en busca de alguna distracción. Pero el pasillo estaba desierto.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en volver a la torre de Gryffindor para terminar de estudiar Transformaciones, una pregunta se formó en su mente.

-¿Puedo saber por qué lo hiciste?

La Slytherin pareció sorprendida, pero mantuvo su mirada mientras contestaba:

-Porque tenía miedo.

Él asintió. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-En ese caso, no te culpo. Todos lo teníamos.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dos alumnas de séptimo salieron de allí, seguidas muy de cerca por Draco. Ellos se lo quedaron mirando, y Draco, al darse cuenta de que Harry y Pansy habían estado hablando, se detuvo y observó a uno y otro con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó –. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

-De nada – repuso ella, con un tono perfectamente casual. Su expresión corporal se volvió más segura, y se acercó a Draco para entrelazar un brazo con el suyo. El chico lo permitió, aunque les dedicó a ella y a Harry una mirada de sospecha –. ¿Qué tal te ha salido el examen?

Al oír esa pregunta, la expresión de Draco se relajó un poco y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

-Genial – contestó. Iba a seguir hablando, pero Parkinson lo interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿puedes contármelo de camino a la sala común? Tenemos que repasar Transformaciones.

Draco miró a Harry, como preguntándole si no le importaba que se marchasen sin él. Harry se encogió de hombros. Le habría gustado estar con Draco, pero aún les quedaban dos días de exámenes por delante y, además, era consciente de que el chico necesitaba pasar algo de tiempo con su mejor amiga para que su relación volviese a la normalidad.

-Nos vemos – se despidió, girándose para marcharse a la torre de Gryffindor.

\--

El jueves, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para enfrentarse al examen práctico de Pociones con las muñecas aún doloridas por lo mucho que habían tenido que escribir en el teórico. Harry se dirigió a uno de los calderos que habían quedado libres, y la mirada de su examinador se iluminó en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – exclamó, deleitado. Él murmuró un saludo, ligeramente incómodo, y evitó mirar a su alrededor. Al igual que en cada examen, podía sentir las miradas de todos los examinadores sobre él. Su examinador, que no debía de tener más de treinta y cinco años, le tendió un sombrero lleno de trozos de pergamino doblados –. Retira uno y dámelo. ¿Ese? Muy bien. Vamos a ver, la poción que te toca preparar es... ¡la Amortentia!

Harry se dirigió a los armarios, y se sintió ligeramente orgulloso de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que sabía exactamente qué ingredientes iba a necesitar. Había preparado aquella poción la semana anterior en clase de Slughorn, y la había estudiado tanto con Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres como con Hermione y Ron en la biblioteca. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Una hora después, de la Amortentia de Harry ascendían espirales de vapor moradas. Sus sentidos se llenaron con el olor a tarta de melaza que tanto le gustaba, con el de madera de escoba y con un olor húmedo y mineral al que no había podido poner nombre en todo el curso. Lo había olido antes, en más de una ocasión, pero no lograba recordar dónde ni cuándo.

-¿Ha terminado, señor Potter? – le dijo el examinador –. El olor es increíble. Muy potente y puro, si me permite decírselo. Hacía tiempo que no...

-Sí – interrumpió él –. He terminado.

-Muy bien – asintió el hombre, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro al ver el claro desinterés de Harry –. Si no va a realizar ningún cambio más, puede marcharse.

Harry asintió, distraído. Estaba ocupado mirando de reojo hacia su derecha, donde Draco estaba realizando su propio examen. Quería salir a la vez que él, pero el Slytherin todavía estaba añadiendo ingredientes a su caldero. Hermione acababa de entrar hacía poco más de quince minutos, así que tampoco merecía la pena esperar por ella, y Ron, a su lado, estaba tratando desesperadamente de arreglar el desastre que había preparado.

Harry se dirigió a las puertas a solas, resignándose a esperar a los demás en el pasillo.

El Slytherin tardó casi veinte minutos en salir de allí, y, mientras esperaba, Harry tuvo que enfrentarse a cuatro grupos de personas que lo invitaron a pasar la tarde con ellos, ahora que los exámenes habían terminado. Cuando, por fin, divisó por el rabillo del ojo el pelo rubio y ligeramente despeinado de su novio, Harry prácticamente se lanzó hacia él. Llevaban todos esos días sin verse a solas, y la necesidad de pasar tiempo con Draco lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Sin embargo, se detuvo un instante antes de tocar al chico de ninguna forma. Estaban en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente, y nadie sabía que estaban juntos. Aunque habían acordado hacer pública su relación en cuanto terminasen los exámenes, no sabía si Draco quería que ocurriese en ese momento y lugar concretos. No habían vuelto a hablar de ello.

-¿Qué tal el examen? – preguntó con tono casual, retrocediendo un paso para salir del espacio personal del chico.

-Añadí un gramo más de raíces de camelia de lo necesario – contestó Draco, aparentemente frustrado –. Pero, por lo demás, bastante bien.

-Seguro que te dan un Extraordinario de todas formas – dijo Harry –. A mí también me ha salido muy bien, para variar.

Draco asintió, pero su atención no estaba en Harry. Estaba mirando a los lados. Como era de esperar, la gente estaba observando su intercambio con interés y recelo, como si esperasen que se convirtiese en una pelea de un momento a otro.

Harry se preparó mentalmente para el momento en el que el chico se marchase sin él, demasiado nervioso por la cantidad de gente que los estaba mirando. Pero, cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, no fue recelo lo que vio en los ojos de Draco. Fue expectación. Y entonces la mirada de Draco bajó hasta los labios de Harry, y se mantuvo ahí un momento antes de volver a ascender.

Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que...? – murmuró en un hilo de voz. Draco asintió antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta. Su nuez se movió en su garganta cuando tragó saliva.

Harry se humedeció los labios y se inclinó hacia delante. Aunque la opinión del resto del mundo le daba exactamente igual, estaba un poco nervioso.

De pronto, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron tras ellos con fuerza, y Draco dio un salto hacia atrás, alejando su cara de la de Harry.

-¡Ah, por fin libre! – exclamó Ron. Acababa de salir al mismo tiempo que Dean y Seamus, y se acercó a ellos, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, completamente inconsciente de que acababa de interrumpir un momento decisivo –. Me siento capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Os apetece ir al campo de Quidditch? ¡Necesito volar!

Dean estaba dirigiéndoles a Harry y Draco una mirada conocedora, y Seamus estaba tratando inútilmente de limpiarse una mancha violeta del uniforme.

-Se me ocurren maneras mucho mejores de celebrar el fin de los exámenes – murmuró este último, riéndose con picardía –. Y a Ron también se le pasarían por la cabeza si Hermione no tuviera que hacer aún el examen de Runas Antiguas.

Dean se rio del comentario de su novio, y Ron puso mala cara.

-Sois imposibles – se quejó –. Venga, vamos a volar un rato. Harry, tú te apuntas, ¿verdad? – Su mirada se posó en Draco, y su expresión cambió, como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia –. Oh. Eh... tú también puedes venir si quieres, Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? – Seamus levantó la vista de su mancha por primera vez, y miró a Draco con sorpresa y recelo. Después miró a Ron –. ¿En serio vas a invitarle?

-¿Por qué no? – intervino Dean. Seamus se lo quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas, pero Dean estaba ocupado guiñándole un ojo a Harry sin disimulo.

-No sé, es raro – dijo Seamus. Miró a Harry, luego a Draco y luego a Ron, que estaba observando a Dean con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Sí, vale, me apunto – dijo Draco de pronto –. Pero tengo que ir a buscar mi escoba.

-Yo también – dijo Harry rápidamente –. ¿Y si nos vemos todos en el campo en veinte minutos?

Seamus, tras un segundo de vacilación, pareció decidir que le daba igual no estar enterándose de nada. Su mano se cerró en torno a la manga del uniforme de Dean y se echó a andar, arrastrando a su novio con él.

-A nosotros dadnos por lo menos media hora – anunció –. ¡Y no entréis en el baño de la habitación!

-Me gustaban más cuando eran disimulados – murmuró Ron, su expresión encogiéndose mientras observaba a sus compañeros. Cuando se perdieron de vista, miró a Harry, y después a Draco. Parecía incómodo –. ¿Vamos, Harry?

-Creo que voy a acompañar a Draco a por su escoba. ¿Puedes llevar tú mi Saeta de Fuego al campo? La dejé debajo de la cama.

-Vale... – masculló Ron, poco convencido –. Pero no me dejéis tirado en el campo. Os quiero allí en veinte minutos - dijo, señalando a Harry con un dedo amenazador. Él levantó las manos en señal de paz, pero, cuando Ron se estaba girando para marcharse en la dirección que habían tomado Dean y Seamus, murmuró:

-Puedo hacer que Draco se corra en mucho menos tiempo.

Ron se tropezó con sus propios pies, emitiendo un sonido de profunda frustración. Draco, que hasta entonces había permanecido entre serio e incómodo, se rio por lo bajo y se echó a andar en dirección a las mazmorras.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Draco se detuvo y miró a Harry de reojo.

-¿Me esperas aquí? – preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Como prefieras. A mí me da igual, la verdad.

-Si entras, sabrán que... –. Dudó.

-¿Que estamos juntos? – sugirió él.

-Sabrán que ya no nos odiamos – terminó Draco.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo. No nos hemos lanzado ninguna maldición en todo el curso. Pero, si tienes miedo...

-No tengo miedo – espetó Draco, claramente ofendido por la sonrisa perversa que Harry le estaba dedicando. Agarró su mano con firmeza y tiró de él –. Venga, vamos.

Entraron en la habitación de Draco, y Nott, que estaba tirado en su cama leyendo una revista, se quedó mirando a Harry como si fuera un unicornio verde cantando ópera. Era más o menos la misma cara que se le había quedado a toda la sala común de Slytherin.

El chico abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Draco habló antes que él.

-Vamos a ir al campo de Quidditch –. Recogió su Nimbus 2001 de un elegante soporte para escobas plateado y miró a Nott, expectante –. ¿Quieres venir?

Nott observó a Harry durante un segundo, confuso, y después se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra su almohada.

-Nah, me da pereza – contestó –. Pásalo bien. Y no te caigas, que no quiero tener que volver a soportar la ira de Parkinson.

Draco bufó y, sin otra palabra a su compañero de dormitorio, le indicó a Harry que le siguiera.

Pero Harry estaba paralizado. Porque acababa de darse cuenta, al respirar por la nariz, de que aquel dormitorio olía a piedra y humedad. Eso tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que vivían en una mazmorra bajo el lago. Lo que no tenía sentido era que aquel fuera exactamente el mismo olor que el que acababa de percibir en su Amortentia.

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuró Draco.

-Nada – dijo él rápidamente. Apartando de su mente los pensamientos sobre olores, Harry salió con Draco del dormitorio y de la sala común. Tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar; algo que Nott le había hecho recordar.

-Draco – murmuró en el pasillo desierto, acariciando con delicadeza los nudillos de su novio –, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea que vueles?

-Lo estoy – contestó el chico, tal vez más rápido de lo necesario.

-No es que no quiera que vengas. Es que la última vez que volaste...

-Sé cuidar de mí mismo, Harry – interrumpió Draco. No consiguió que su tono sonase cortante –. Lo que pasó en el partido no fue por volar sobre una escoba. Fue por el público. Había demasiada gente y demasiado ruido. Hoy estaré bien.

Harry asintió, aunque no muy convencido, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco. La mirada del chico descendió hacia sus manos, vacilante. Al cabo de unos segundos, Draco acomodó sus dedos a los de Harry y se echó a andar en dirección a las escaleras.

Oyeron los susurros, claro que los oyeron. Pero los ignoraron completamente, y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch sin que sus manos se soltasen y sin dirigir la mirada a nadie. En ciertos momentos, Draco apretó su mano con fuerza, y Harry le devolvió los apretones a modo de respuesta.

Parvati y Ginny se les habían unido en el campo, y también Sarah y Aoife, del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Ya estaban todas volando, a excepción de Sarah, que estaba recostada en la hierba haciendo estiramientos. Cuando Draco y Harry pasaron a su lado hacia los vestuarios, la chica se sentó en la hierba y su mirada voló inmediatamente a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Hola, chicos – saludó –. Harry, Ron ha dejado tu Saeta al lado de las escaleras de aquellas gradas –. Señaló con el pulgar a uno de los palcos a su derecha. Después, mientras estiraba una pierna y se inclinaba para tocar su pie con los dedos, añadió, sin más –: ¿estáis saliendo?

La pregunta fue tan directa que le pilló desprevenido. Draco cambió el peso de una pierna a otra al tiempo que Harry soltaba:

-Sí.

-Guay – contestó la chica, cambiando de pierna y volviendo a estirarse –. Antes salías con Ginny, ¿no? ¿Eres bi? Si puedo preguntar, claro.

-Eh... sí, sí. Soy bi.

-Yo gay – intervino Draco, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de Harry y levantando un poco la barbilla.

-Yo también. Bueno, lesbiana – dijo Sarah. Recogió su escoba del suelo y se puso de pie –. ¿Voláis, o qué?

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron muy rápido. Al principio, todos se dedicaron simplemente a volar por el campo, pero pronto se organizaron en equipos con un número creciente de jugadores, que fueron llegando a medida que salían de los exámenes, y liberaron la _snitch_. Y, cómo no, hicieron buscadores a Harry y Draco.

Cuando divisó la esfera dorada sobre su cabeza, a la altura de las nubes, Harry salió disparado hacia arriba para atraparla, pero pudo sentir a Draco tras él y redujo ligeramente la velocidad, permitiendo que el Slytherin lo alcanzase.

-¿Estás bien? – gritó por encima del sonido del viento. Draco, sin dejar de mirar al frente, sonrió.

-¡No tan bien como lo voy a estar dentro de un momento!

El chico aceleró, estiró un brazo y, con un giro impecable, atrapó la _snitch_. Se detuvo en el aire, y Harry siguió ascendiendo un instante antes de frenar también, conmocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Draco ha atrapado la _snitch_! – gritó la niña de Hufflepuff que había decidido ejercer de comentarista.

Descendieron al campo la vez que el resto de jugadores, y Harry se acercó a un grupo de gente sintiéndose bastante estúpido por haber dejado que Draco le ganase.

-¡Buen partido! – exclamó Michael Corner, dándole a Ron una palmada en la espalda. Harry puso mala cara cuando Ron compartió con él una mirada de circunstancias. Estaban de acuerdo en que un partido perdido no era un buen partido.

-¡Has estado genial, Ginny! – exclamó Luna, que acababa de bajar de las gradas. Llevaba un ejemplar del Quisquilloso enrollado en la mano, y, por algún motivo, estaba acompañada de Cassiopea Osbourne, aunque esta última no parecía tan interesada en Ginny como su compañera.

-¡Gracias! – contestó la chica, apartando varios mechones naranjas de su cara y sonriéndole de vuelta a Luna. Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, y se acercó a Harry en cuanto lo divisó entre la multitud. Las Ravenclaws la siguieron de cerca –. ¡Harry! No me esperaba que fueras a perder contra Malfoy – se burló. Después, su expresión se volvió seria –. Oye, Dean me ha dicho que fuiste tú quien lo invitó a jugar. ¿Es cierto?

Las tres chicas estaban ya al lado de Harry, mirándole con expresiones muy diferentes. Cassiopea estaba mordiéndose el labio y pasando la mirada por todo el cuerpo de Harry, y Harry estuvo bastante seguro de que Draco estaría chirriando los dientes si es que estaba viéndola en aquel momento. Ginny tenía los brazos cruzados, y parecía estar estudiando atentamente a Harry. Luna, por algún motivo, estaba sonriéndole como si quisiera darle ánimos.

-¡Ayy, es verdad! – exclamó esta última de pronto, sin perder la sonrisa –. ¡Neville me contó hace un rato que vio a Harry y Draco caminando de la mano por el pasillo!

Ginny levantó las cejas, y su expresión fue un reflejo exacto de la cara que ponía Molly cuando uno de sus hijos empezaba a comer antes de que todos se hubieran servido.

-Esto... – dudó el. Acababa de localizar a Draco entre la multitud. Había aterrizado a unos metros de distancia de Harry, y estaba, en ese instante, hablando con una chica de su casa. Harry estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de la hermana de Daphne, Astoria Greengrass –. Sí, yo lo invité –. Había algo acerca de la forma en la que Astoria estaba mirando a Draco que no le gustaba en absoluto –. Y ahora tengo que ir a hablar con él.

Ignorando la queja de Ginny, se echó a andar hacia su novio.

Draco estaba de espaldas a él y, por tanto, fue Greengrass quien lo vio primero. Su vista volvió enseguida a Draco, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry se estaba acercando a ellos y volvió a mirarle, confusa, mientras seguía hablando con Draco.

-Por eso estaba pensando que podríamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida, ya que es la última... –. Harry se detuvo al lado de Draco, y, en un impulso, pasó su brazo por la cintura del chico, atrayéndolo ligeramente hacia sí. Astoria se quedó callada a mitad de frase, sus ojos abriéndose de forma casi imperceptible, su mirada volando hacia la mano de Harry.

-Hola – saludó él, como si nada –. Buen partido, Draco.

-Lo mismo digo –. El chico trató de sonar prepotente, pero la vacilación vibró en su voz.

-Esto... – titubeó Astoria pasado un momento, mirando una vez más hacia la mano de Harry. Parecía que quería preguntar, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque, en ese instante, Luna irrumpió en la conversación.

-¡Hola! – saludó con su tono de voz cantarín –. Eres Astoria Greengrass, ¿verdad? ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que el color de tu pelo es exactamente igual que el de los lomos de los _Thestrals_? Ah, y por cierto, Harry, Ginny te está atravesando con la mirada en este preciso instante.

Él, soltando la cintura de Draco, miró a la chica de la que acababa de escapar. Ron estaba con ella, y, a juzgar por la forma en la que su mano estaba rodeando el brazo de Ginny, estaba tratando de impedir que Ginny se acercase a Harry.

-¡Oh, no, no dan miedo en absoluto! Son animales muy mansos, en realidad. Y si dejas que te conozcan, incluso puedes acariciar y alimentar a las crías. Si quieres, podría presentártelas. Acaba de nacer una nueva camada en el Bosque Prohibido, y estaba pensando en ponerles nombres...

Draco, aprovechando que Astoria estaba distraída, le dio a Harry un codazo en el costado.

-Creo que le debes una explicación a la Weasley – murmuró. Harry asintió.

-Deséame suerte.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

-¡Ni de broma! ¿Qué gracia tendría eso?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se acercó una vez más a Ginny. Al menos Cassiopea Osbourne ya no estaba con ella.

-¿Malfoy? ¿En serio? – inquirió la chica, su tono fiero. Ron le lanzó a Harry una mirada de preocupación, pero Harry no se la devolvió. Acababa de decidir que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie le hiciera sentir mal por lo que tenía con Draco.

-¿Tiene pinta de ser una broma? – le dijo a Ginny, levantando la barbilla.

-¿Por qué Malfoy? – contraatacó ella.

-¿Por qué no?

Ginny bufó.

-Se me ocurren _muchos_ motivos para no salir con Malfoy, Harry. Ron, _suéltame_.

-Vale, vale – dijo el chico, levantando ambas manos –. Me preocupo por mi mejor amigo. Eso no tiene nada de malo.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco y, sin molestarse en contestarle, enfrentó a Harry de nuevo.

-Es un mortífago. Siempre os habéis odiado. Te rompió la nariz. Casi mata a Katie y a Ron. Ha insultado a nuestra familia cientos de veces. Tiene la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Sí – afirmó Harry –. Y yo le abrí todo el pecho y casi lo mato.

-No es lo mismo – replicó ella.

-Yo creo que sí. Ambos éramos unos críos imbéciles, ambos fuimos partes centrales de una guerra, ambos hemos sobrevivido a ella y ambos hemos cambiado. Y ninguno de nosotros le debe explicaciones a nadie.

Varias emociones atravesaron la cara de Ginny. Su mirada voló hacia la derecha de Harry, donde Draco acababa de aparecer. Ambos se observaron fijamente y levantaron la barbilla.

-Malfoy – dijo ella, desafiante.

-Weasley – contestó él, adoptando su pose prepotente.

Harry, a pesar de que la tensión vibraba en el aire, se encontró con que estaba disfrutando de aquel encuentro tan inusual. Además, la cara de Ron en aquel momento era una maldita obra de arte.

-No me fío de ti, Malfoy –. Ginny entrecerró los ojos –. Como te atrevas a hacer daño a Harry, no volverás a ver la luz del día.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tiemblo de miedo.

Ginny soltó un bufido y miró de nuevo a Harry.

-Ugh, esto ni siquiera debería sorprenderme. Siempre he sabido que estabas obsesionado con él –. De pronto, su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa pilla de la que Fred y George... de la que George habría estado orgulloso –. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? Aunque no me gusta que estéis juntos, no voy a decir nada más al respecto. Con una condición.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó Harry con recelo.

La sonrisa de Ginny se volvió radiante.

-Quiero estar delante cuando se lo digáis a Percy.

-¿Qué? – intervino Ron de pronto –. ¡Pero si la peor reacción va a ser la de mamá!

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Mamá adora a Harry. No dejaría de hacerlo ni aunque descubriera que le gusta degollar gatitos – aseguró –. Percy, en cambio... oh, va a ser épico. Casi me alegro de que esto haya ocurrido. ¡No puedo esperar a ver la cara que se le queda!


	58. Capítulo 57) La Varita de Saúco

**_El Salvador, enamorado de un mortífago_**

 _Fuentes fiables revelan la existencia de una relación amorosa entre Harry Potter, el Chico que Sobrevivió, y Draco Malfoy, el mortífago culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore._

-"La naturaleza de su relación parece inocente, pero ¿qué se esconde tras ella?" – leyó Harry en voz alta, con tono jocoso –. "Los rumores apuntan a la utilización de una poción de amor por parte del heredero de la casa Malfoy, pero es posible que se deba a algo todavía más escalofriante; solo Merlín sabe qué ritos oscuros podría haber utilizado el mortífago para engatusar al mismísimo Harry Potter. La duda que nos carcome a todos, sin embargo, es ¿por qué?"

-Por favor, dime que no se han inventado que todo esto es un plan para traer a Voldemort de vuelta – se quejó Draco, recostándose más contra Harry en la mesa de Slytherin, donde su novio había insistido en sentarse para desayunar.

Y a donde fuese Harry Potter, claro, iba el trío entero.

-Parece que el sueño de Ginny no se va a hacer realidad – dijo Weasley con la boca llena de comida. Pansy le dedicó una mirada de asco, y Granger le propinó un codazo y le dedicó una mirada severa para que tragase antes de hablar –. Percy lee El Profeta todos los días.

-Sí – intervino Harry, pasándole a Draco una galleta y desechando el periódico del día –, eso es exactamente lo que dicen.

Draco bufó.

-No sé ni por qué me sorprendo.

No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde su "salida del armario", como Pansy lo había llamado, y la prensa ya estaba extendiendo rumores sobre los planes malévolos de Draco. Y él, a pesar de que había temido que aquello ocurriese, no tenía miedo. Era raro, eso de no estar asustado por lo que todo el mundo mágico pensase de él, pero es que estaba tan cómodo en aquel momento, apoyado contra el hombro de Harry en su propia mesa mientras su novio le pasaba galletas y pastas para que él no tuviera que incorporarse...

Esa tarde, mientras cenaban todos juntos en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin, un niño de primero se acercó a ellos con aspecto determinado, y con una pluma en una mano y un trozo de pergamino en la otra. Cuando Harry lo vio, un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios, y Weasley le dedicó una mirada de comprensión. Draco, en cambio, sintió una punzada de envidia. Sabía que estaba mal, que Harry no quería que nadie le pidiera autógrafos, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando el crío llegó a donde estaban sentados juntos, Draco ignoró su presencia, dedicándose a remover su comida en el plato, con el codo en la mesa y la mejilla apoyada en la mano. Harry se giró en el banco con resignación, y Draco simplemente esperó a que su novio terminara y volviera a prestarle atención.

De pronto, sintió un tirón en un lado de su túnica. Sorprendido, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás.

Y se encontró con que el niño estaba mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. A _él_.

-¿M-me firmas un autógrafo? – preguntó a toda prisa, tendiéndole la pluma y el pergamino con urgencia.

-¿Yo? – preguntó él, sorprendido. Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una mirada en dirección a Harry, quien, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de octavo, estaba observando la escena con una mezcla de asombro y diversión.

El mini-Slytherin asintió con vehemencia.

-Cuando crezca quiero ser como tú – murmuró, con los ojos brillantes y una expresión de determinación que hizo que Draco sintiese una afección inmediata hacia él –. Es decir... ¡Eres el novio de Harry Potter! ¡Quiero saber cómo lo has conseguido!

Draco oyó un par de risitas a su alrededor, pero decidió ignorarlas. La emoción estaba subiendo y bajando por todo su cuerpo, y estaba ocupado fingiendo que no estaba interesado en aquel niño ¡que acababa de pedirle un _autógrafo_ , por Salazar!

-No ha sido fácil – contestó con tono casual, sonriendo de lado –, pero ahora está completamente enamorado de mí.

El niño sonrió con complicidad al mismo tiempo que Harry le daba un codazo a Draco y soltaba una risotada, de la que varias personas hicieron eco a su alrededor.

-Es cierto – apuntó Harry, dirigiéndose al Slytherin de primero –. Tiene mucho mérito.

Draco contuvo una sonrisa triunfal y, viendo que el pergamino y la pluma seguían estando tendidos en su dirección, se los quitó al niño de las manos para firmar el autógrafo mientras este le decía a Harry que él, también, se casaría algún día con un mago famoso. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el pergamino, lejos de estar en blanco, tenía un dibujo de Harry y él dándose la mano.

Sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, le devolvió sus cosas al niño y volvió a girarse para seguir cenando.

-Ya puedes marcharte, termita – le dijo, con un tono que sonó casi cariñoso.

-¡Gracias! – exclamó el niño, antes de alejarse con paso apresurado hacia su asiento en la mesa.

Después de eso, el trío de Gryffindors y Pansy se metieron un poco con él, pero a Draco no le importó. Solo tenía ganas de sonreír.

\--

El Profeta siguió hablando de ellos durante toda la siguiente semana, y Corazón de Bruja sacó una edición especial de su revista dedicada enteramente a su relación. Incluso el Quisquilloso les dedicó un artículo, bastante más agradable que los de los demás medios de comunicación, tras un ensayo acerca de los usos ocultos de las pociones de memoria.

A pesar de todo el odio dirigido hacia él, Draco no recibió ni un solo vociferador anónimo, ni una sola carta de amenaza. De hecho, la vida en Hogwarts apenas cambió. Harry y él recibían muchas miradas de todo tipo, y oían cuchicheos al atravesar los pasillos, pero aquello no era nuevo para ninguno de los dos. Además, como solo los alumnos de séptimo y octavo habían terminado las clases, no les resultó muy difícil evitar al resto de Hogwarts. Podían pasar el rato en los jardines, verse cuando todos estaban en clase, pasarse las noches en vela y luego dormir hasta tarde... Los únicos de los que tenían que preocuparse eran los pocos alumnos de séptimo y octavo que, como ellos, habían decidido quedarse en el castillo hasta finales de mes para demorar lo más posible su vuelta al mundo real.

Algunos no se tomaron muy bien su relación. Michael Corner se los quedaba mirando como si se hubieran vuelto completamente locos cada vez que se lo cruzaban; Padma Patil, una noche, trató de colarle a Draco una gota de _Veritaserum_ en la bebida para averiguar si había forzado a Harry a salir con él, y Justin Finch-Fletchley intentó convencer a Harry de que dejase a Draco en varias ocasiones.

Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott, por otra parte, parecían haber tomado el papel de sus defensores personales. Fue Abbott quien advirtió a Draco acerca del _Veritaserum_ , y Longbottom, según Harry le había contado a Draco, había reñido a unos niños en los invernaderos por inventarse rumores sobre Draco.

Un miércoles por la tarde, cuando estaban volviendo de un paseo por el Gran Lago, Harry y él se cruzaron con las gemelas Patil, Corner y Finch-Fletchley, que estaban hablando entre ellos y lanzándoles miradas sospechosas. Harry parecía estar a punto de decirles que se metieran en sus asuntos, pero fue interrumpido por Longbottom y Abbott, que estaban atravesando en ese instante las puertas del castillo.

-¿Tenéis algún problema? – preguntó Longbottom, mirando al grupo de gente y deteniéndose junto con Hannah al lado de Draco y Harry.

Los cuatro levantaron la cabeza y observaron a Neville con miradas que iban desde el asombro hasta la confusión.

-¿Nosotros? – inquirió Parvati Patil, levantando las cejas –. En absoluto.

-Neville, no hace falta que... – empezó a decir Harry en un murmuro, pero Hannah Abbott lo cortó.

-No, Harry, esto no es justo –. Dirigió su atención al grupo que estaba a tan solo un par de pasos de ellos –. No es justo que tratéis así a Harry y a Draco. Sí, sé que es raro que estén juntos, y sé que Malfoy ha hecho cosas malas en el pasado. Pero ¿en serio no creéis que va siendo hora de darle otra oportunidad?

-Harry ya se la ha dado – añadió Longbottom –. Y Ron y Hermione también, lo sabéis.

Tras un instante de silencio, Justin contestó:

-A lo mejor Malfoy los ha Obliviado.

-Oh, por favor – se quejó Abbott, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Draco –. Sabéis perfectamente que esos tres son básicamente invencibles.

-Vamos, Hannah – intervino Corner, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos –. Es normal que nos parezca raro que Harry y Malfoy estén saliendo.

-Es que _es_ muy raro. No tiene ningún sentido – estuvo de acuerdo Padma Patil –. Sin ofender, Harry – añadió, mirando en dirección a donde ellos dos estaban observando la escena.

Harry se aferró a la mano de Draco y contestó:

-Os aseguro que tiene sentido. Tal vez lo veríais si nos dierais siquiera el beneficio de la duda –. Sonó algo más borde de lo que Draco sabía que había pretendido, y su tono se relajó cuando siguió hablando –. Mirad, ya sé que es raro. A mí también me lo parece a veces. Pero nos hacemos felices, y nada de lo que digáis va a cambiar eso.

Draco cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Sintió que tenía que añadir algo, pero no sabía qué decir, así que optó por levantar la barbilla y adoptar una postura defensiva.

-Escuchad. Está claro que ambos están mucho mejor ahora que están juntos. ¿O acaso habéis olvidado el aspecto que tenían a principios de curso? – preguntó Longbottom –. ¿No os alegra saber que están bien después de todo por lo que han pasado?

-Porque vosotros deberíais ser los primeros en estar dispuestos a dejar atrás toda esta enemistad – aseveró Hannah –. Todos vosotros habéis pasado por cosas horribles en los últimos años. Michael, Padma, Parvati; vosotros estuvisteis aquí en séptimo, y vivisteis el terror de los Carrow. Justin, tú tuviste que huir del mundo mágico porque tener padres muggles podría haberte costado la vida. La guerra ha dejado tras de sí mucho dolor; ¿no creéis que merece la pena aceptar cualquier rayo de felicidad que pueda surgir de toda esa oscuridad?

Sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza y, por un momento, nadie dijo nada.

-Creo que tienes razón, Hannah –. Parvati Patil se alejó un par de pasos del resto del grupo y, aunque parecía algo incómoda, miró a Harry, y luego a Draco, a la cara –. Lo siento, chicos. Estamos siendo muy infantiles.

Justin, Padma y Michael intercambiaron una mirada. Michael se encogió de hombros y se marchó, entrando en el castillo sin decir nada, pero los otros dos se acercaron a Parvati. Hannah le sonrió a Justin, y él le sonrió de vuelta con una expresión que Draco interpretó como casi... triste. Aunque tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo empezasteis a salir? – dijo Padma, rodeando el brazo de su gemela con el suyo.

-Es verdad, yo también tengo curiosidad – admitió Longbottom.

Harry y Draco se miraron. No habían hablado de compartir aquella información con el resto del mundo, pero lo cierto era que la sensación de calidez que estaba ascendiendo por el pecho de Draco parecía reflejarse en el rostro de Harry. Así que, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios, Draco contestó:

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo dejar a mis fans en las sombras, ¿no?

\--

El jueves, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, Draco pasó la tarde con el trío de Gryffindors, tirado en la hierba a la sombra de un árbol. Por supuesto, se aseguró de dejar claro que solo estaba allí porque no tenía absolutamente nada mejor que hacer; Pansy estaba con su novio, y Blaise, Millicent y Nott se habían ido a sus casas. De otra forma, Draco _nunca_ habría escogido pasar tiempo con ellos.

-¿Por qué no te marchas a tu casa, si tan mal lo estás pasando? – preguntó Weasley, lanzándole una mirada de exasperación. El primer instinto de Draco fue insultar la casa de Weasley, y su situación económica, por extensión. Pero él no quería hacer eso. No quería iniciar una pelea con el mejor amigo de su novio, y, sobre todo, no quería volver a caer tan bajo, a repetir los comentarios que habían salido de su boca cuando era un crío estúpido. Estaba decidido a dejar su crueldad en el pasado. Así que optó por acallar a su instinto, atravesar a Weasley con la mirada y dejar pasar su comentario.

Los dedos de Harry se entrelazaron con los suyos, y Draco se dio cuenta de que se había tensado ligeramente al pensar en volver a casa. Aunque echaba de menos a su madre y a Teddy, no quería volver. No quería tener enfrentarse a... nada. Ni al mundo, ni a la espera hasta que llegasen sus notas, ni a buscar un trabajo. No quería pensar en dónde viviría, en qué pasaría con su relación con Harry cuando se encontrasen fuera de los límites del colegio.

Además, esas últimas semanas de junio estaban siendo agradables. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, Draco siempre había envidiado la amistad de Harry, Granger y Weasley; había anhelado formar parte de ella. Harry había sido su ídolo antes de llegar a Hogwarts, y descubrir que aquel niño al que tanto había admirado prefería a una hija de muggles y a un traidor a la sangre sobre él había sido un golpe que le había llevado mucho tiempo superar. A veces, de hecho, Draco tenía la sospecha de que nunca había llegado a superarlo.

Y ahora, a pesar de todo eso, estaba tumbado con ellos en la hierba, disfrutando de la tarde soleada en los jardines de Hogwarts. Sus piernas descansaban sobre las de Harry, y estaba usando el jersey de su novio como almohada, por lo que su olor se estaba mezclando con el de la hierba, creando una esencia muy similar a la de la Amortentia de Draco.

Mientras jugaba con la hierba que se movía entre sus dedos, la mirada de Draco voló hacia Granger, que tenía la nariz enterrada en un libro viejo y polvoriento que trataba sobre las propiedades de las varitas mágicas. Harry le había contado lo que había sucedido antes de los exámenes, y la chica había parecido tan fascinada al oír la historia que llevaba tres días investigando. Y Draco, la verdad, tenía ganas de ayudar. Pero la chica estaba en manga corta, y él estaba demasiado ocupado observando las cicatrices que Bellatrix había dejado en su brazo como para hablar con ella. "Sangre sucia." Granger no parecía tener miedo de enseñarlas. Para ella, debían de ser una marca de guerra, una prueba de que se había enfrentado a la adversidad y había salido victoriosa.

Cada vez que iba a ofrecer su ayuda, Draco tenía que volver a apartar la mirada de la chica, sobrecogido por deseo de que sus propias cicatrices simbolizasen lo mismo, y no su cobardía y sus errores del pasado.

Su mirada se dirigió a Weasley, que estaba robando ranas de chocolate y meigas fritas de la bolsa de gominolas de Draco; la que su madre le había enviado y él aún no había logrado terminarse. Se había puesto a hablarle a Harry acerca de su viaje a Australia. Al parecer, Granger y él lo tenían todo minuciosamente planeado.

Draco volvió a mirar al cielo, adormilado por el olor de Harry y por el sonido de la brisa veraniega. ¿Pasaría algo si se echaba una siesta?

Un brillo dorado captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo, y Draco giró la cabeza para ver a Luna Lovegood, que estaba caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante y un ramo de flores en la mano. Había más flores entrelazadas en sus mechones rubios, que habían sido caóticamente trenzados.

-Hola, Luna – saludó Harry con una sonrisa. Granger levantó la vista del libro y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección antes de volver a enfrascarse en la lectura.

-Hola – contestó la chica con su extraño tono cantarín –. Neville me ha dicho que estabais aquí. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-¡Claro! – dijo Weasley, llevándose a la boca un sorbete de limón –. Estábamos hablando del viaje a Australia. Hermione dice que no necesitamos llevar un Pensadero, pero yo creo que podría venirnos bien para que sus padres puedan revivir sus recuerdos.

-Yo no he dicho eso – replicó su novia –. Es que no está demostrado que los muggles puedan utilizarlos sin sufrir secuelas...

La conversación siguió, pero Draco desconectó, algo incómodo por el hecho de que Luna estuviera de pie justo al lado de su cabeza. Al cabo de un momento decidió sentarse, aunque no apartó sus piernas de las de Harry.

Al mirar a su alrededor estando sentado, se dio cuenta de la postura en la que estaban todos ellos. Su novio estaba apoyado contra el tronco del árbol, y hombro contra hombro con Weasley, quien a su vez estaba abrazando la cintura de Granger mientras ella leía, apoyada en él. Todo el contacto físico entre el trío parecía tan natural, tan lleno de confianza, que Draco sintió una punzada de envidia.

Pero él también estaba en contacto con Harry, al fin y al cabo. Él también formaba parte de aquello.

De hecho... ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba formando parte del extraño hábito de Harry de entrar en contacto físico con la gente? El chico se había apoyado en él antes de que empezasen a salir, mientras preparaban pociones o estudiaban juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Había rozado su mano, había juntado sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa... mierda, había _abrazado_ a Draco antes incluso de que establecieran que eran amigos.

-¿Cómo está tu madre, Draco? – preguntó Luna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se había sentado en la hierba a su lado, y él se la quedó mirando un momento, demasiado sorprendido como para contestar –. Debe de estar muy contenta de que vayas a volver a casa en tan solo unas semanas.

-Eh... sí – masculló él, a falta de algo mejor que decir –. Está bien, gracias.

-¿Crees que podrías saludarla de mi parte cuando volvamos a Londres? – siguió diciendo la chica, como si no hubiera notado su incomodidad.

-Sí, claro – contestó él, extrañado ante la simple idea de hablarle de Luna a su madre.

La Ravenclaw no contestó. En lugar de ello, dejó el ramo de flores a su lado en el césped y, separando una de las flores de las demás, llevó las manos al pelo de Draco y empezó a tocarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – exclamó él, apartando un poco la cabeza.

-Trenzarte narcisos en el pelo – explicó ella, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo –. Unos niños de Ravenclaw los conjuraron hoy en clase y me los dieron, por eso me acordé de tu madre.

Weasley bufó al oír aquello, y Harry le dedicó a Draco una sonrisa divertida mientras acariciaba su pierna de forma distraída.

-Pero... – empezó él. La chica ya estaba separando varios mechones de un lado de su cabeza con sus dedos y tirando ligeramente de ellos –. ¡Ay, me haces daño!

-Lo siento. Es que tienes el pelo bastante corto, y tengo que apretar bien las trenzas. ¡Oh, y muy suave, también! No me extraña que Harry no deje de tocarlo.

Draco sintió que sus mejillas se coloraban. La gente se estaba dando cuenta de que Harry no paraba de acariciarle el pelo. Qué _vergüenza_. Aunque entonces recordó que la mayor parte de la población mágica de Inglaterra habría dado lo que fuera a cambio de tener las manos de Harry cerca de sus cabezas, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí.

Mientras estaba distraído pensando en toda la gente que debía de tenerle envidia, Luna trenzó en su pelo una segunda flor. Draco decidió no decir nada, y la chica, poco a poco, se movió de un lado a otro de su cabeza, y la llenó de tranzas y de un montón de malditas flores que se llamaban igual que su madre. Y sí, aquello era un disparate, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que un Malfoy no debería haber permitido aquello, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle que no a la chica, que tan dispuesta parecía a perdonarle?

-¡Tachán! – exclamó Luna un rato después, triunfante, cuando dio su peinado por terminado. Las miradas de Harry y Weasley volaron hacia Draco. Mientras Harry sonreía con una expresión deleitada y traviesa, Weasley estalló en carcajadas y tuvo que llevarse una mano al estómago.

-Hermione, levanta la cabeza un momento, por _favor_ – le dijo entre carcajadas a la chica, que había vuelto a ponerse a leer tras su breve discusión acerca de los Pensaderos –. Es una imagen que merece la pena ver, créeme.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, profundamente ofendido. Aquel estúpido pelirrojo no solo se estaba riendo de él, sino que, además, se estaba comiendo sus golosinas mientras lo hacía.

-Incluso lleno de flores, mi pelo es mucho más digno que ese _Bundimun_ naranja que tienes sobre la cabeza, comadreja – espetó, ofendido –. ¡Y deja de comerte mis gominolas!

Weasley soltó un bufido y volvió a recostarse contra el tronco del árbol con una nueva rana de chocolate en su mano.

-No sé cómo lo soportas – le dijo a Harry, en lugar de contestar a Draco. Él estuvo a punto de levantarse para darle a aquel estúpido un empujón, pero Harry, como si hubiera sentido sus intenciones, puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Draco y sonrió.

-Yo no sé cómo os soporto a ninguno de vosotros –. Miró de nuevo a Draco –. Ese peinado te hace increíblemente adorable, por cierto.

Ugh. Harry sabía que a Draco no le gustaba que le llamasen adorable. Puso mala cara y le sacó la lengua a su novio, con lo que solo consiguió que los dos chicos se riesen de él.

-Sí que estás adorable – estuvo de acuerdo Luna, que seguía sentada tras él.

-Sois todos insoportables. Definitivamente no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo con vosotros.

-Di lo que quieras, Draco – respondió Granger sin levantar la vista del libro –. Todos sabemos que estás encantado de estar aquí.

Weasley le dedicó a Draco una mirada triunfal, como si la palabra de su novia fuera ley, y se llevó a la boca la rana de chocolate que le había robado a Draco. Él quiso contestarle con su peor expresión de amenaza, pero el muy imbécil había bajado la mirada para abrir la carta que venía con la rana.

-Me ha tocado Salazar Slytherin – anunció con tono de fastidio.

-Karma – contestó entonces Draco. Estiró el brazo hacia la bolsita de gominolas y, con orgullo, sacó una rana de chocolate para él. La abrió, y la atrapó por una patita para que no pudiera escaparse. Antes de llevársela a la boca, comprobó qué carta le había tocado.

Y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de exasperación cuando la imagen de Harry le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa petulante. ¿Qué clase de maldición tenía con las estúpidas cartas de su novio? Vale, sí, se comía cuatro o cinco ranas al día, pero _aún así, Salazar._

-¿Quién te ha tocado? – preguntó el Harry real mientras Draco se llevaba la carta al pecho y la tapaba rápidamente con su mano. Su novio forcejeó con él, y, pesar de los esfuerzos de Draco, consiguió arrebatársela de las manos. Soltó una carcajada –. Hablando del karma...

-Cállate – masculló Draco, cruzándose de brazos –. No es culpa mía que salgas en una de cada cinco cartas.

Weasley estaba doblado de la risa sobre Harry, y Granger, que seguía apoyada en el pelirrojo, levantó la cabeza del libro con expresión molesta.

-Lo mejor son las caras de asco que pone Harry en las cartas – dijo Weasley, con una mano en el pecho, como si estuviera tratando de calmar su respiración –. Son mortales.

-Oh, pero ahora no ha hecho eso – intervino Luna de pronto. Draco había olvidado que la chica seguía detrás de él, y se tensó de pronto –. A Draco le ha sonreído.

-¿En serio? – inquirió Granger –. Qué interesante.

-¡No! – exclamó él a toda prisa.

-¿Por qué es interesante? – le preguntó Harry a su amiga. Pero fue Weasley quien contestó.

-La nueva colección de cartas tiene una mejora, ¿no te has enterado? Las personas de las imágenes no ponen siempre la misma cara. Creo que cambia dependiendo de la persona que esté mirando la carta.

-Sí, es muy curioso – comentó Luna –. Es casi como si tuviesen un pequeño trocito del alma de la persona dentro de ellas, ¿no creéis?

En lugar de contestar, los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada conocedora. Draco sintió cierta satisfacción por el hecho de estar al tanto de lo que estaban pensando, por una vez en su vida. Aun así, también se sintió perturbado; la idea de que las cartas pudieran ser similares a los Horrocruxes no era agradable.

-¿Por qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry –. ¿Cómo sabe qué cara poner?

Weasley se encogió de hombros.

-Es magia, no tiene explicación.

-De hecho, sí la tiene – contestó Luna –. Mi padre publicó un artículo al respecto hace unas semanas en el Quisquilloso. Al principio, mucha gente creía que las cartas podían saber de alguna forma lo que sentían las personas reales representadas en ellas. En realidad, lo que ocurre es que, cuando una persona mira la carta, esta simplemente refleja la imagen que dicha persona tiene de quien sale en la imagen.

-Eso... tiene sentido – comentó Granger, perpleja –. Y es mucho menos perturbador que pensar que las cartas tienen consciencia propia, por pequeña que sea esta.

De pronto, la mirada de Harry voló hacia Draco.

-Así que te sonrío, ¿eh? Me pregunto qué imagen tienes de mí en tu mente.

Una sonrisa horriblemente atractiva se dibujó en su rostro, y Draco, distraído, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Harry le arrebató la rana de chocolate de la mano, donde Draco la había dejado completamente olvidada.

-¡Eh! ¡Ladrón! – exclamó. Trató de recuperarla, pero Harry se la llevó a la boca y se la comió de un solo bocado, masticándola de forma sonora y emitiendo un " _hmmm_ " de satisfacción al tragar.

Draco quiso poner mala cara, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry, al meterse la rana entera en la boca, había dejado una mancha de chocolate justo al lado de su labio. Sin pensárselo dos veces apartó sus piernas de las de Harry, puso una mano en su barbilla y limpió la mancha de su comisura de un lametón.

Se miraron por un momento, sus caras aún muy cerca, un desafío travieso en los ojos de ambos. Y entonces, antes de que Draco hubiera decidido si apartarse o volver a acercar su boca a la de Harry, el Gryffindor acunó su nuca con una mano y juntó sus labios. Fue un beso cariñoso y apasionado a partes iguales, a pesar de ser sin lengua. Aún así, Weasley se apartó de Harry de un salto, exclamando:

-¡Por Godric, id a una habitación!

Harry se rio en el beso, jugando de forma distraída con una de las flores que colgaban de los mechones de su nuca. Draco creyó oír a Luna comentar algo así como "qué monos" a su espalda, y sonrió contra los labios de Harry.

Aquella no era la primera vez que se besaban en presencia de más gente, pero sí que lo hacían en los jardines del colegio, a plena luz del día. Draco podía oír a los grupos de personas que estaban pasando por allí, volviendo al castillo desde los invernaderos. La idea de que le vieran besar a Harry le hizo sentir muy, muy bien.

-Eh, maricón, ¿no tienes calor? – gritó una voz de pronto.

\- Si, ¿por qué no te quitas esa túnica y nos enseñas los brazos?

Draco se separó de Harry a regañadientes. Por _supuesto_ que Tarek Jadir y su grupito estaban allí para arruinar el ambiente. Ugh. ¿Había sido él así en el pasado? No era de extrañar que los Gryffindors lo hubieran odiado tanto.

-Os aconsejo que os larguéis de aquí – contestó Harry, sentándose más recto. Draco puso su mano sobre el bolsillo donde tenía guardada su varita, sacándola despacio, pero decidió no levantarla todavía.

-No te estaba hablando a ti, Potter.

-Ya, pero da la casualidad de que le estabas hablando a mi novio, ¿sabes?

-No va a ser tu novio por mucho tiempo – contraatacó Jadir. Estaba rodeado de un par de Gryffindors y sus dos amigos de Ravenclaw, y la mitad de ellos tenían los uniformes llenos de tierra. Debían de estar volviendo de los invernaderos –. En cuanto se descubra lo que está planeando, lo encerrarán en Azkaban en menos de lo que tarde en decir "Quidditch".

-¿Es que no sabes por qué está en manga larga en pleno junio? – escupió uno de los Ravenclaws. Troy McCain, si mal no recordaba Draco. Era la frase más larga que le había oído decir en todo el curso.

-¿Por qué no os largáis? – espetó Weasley –. Nadie aquí quiere oír vuestra mierda.

-Sí, imagino que tus niveles de tolerancia a la mierda estarán al límite, teniendo que aguantar a este puto mortífago a tu alrededor todos los días.

Los dedos de Draco se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su varita. Sabía que tenía que mantenerse al margen, que no era sabio meterse en una pelea cuando todo el mundo mágico tenía los ojos puestos en él, pero las ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo a Jadir no le faltaban.

Y, por supuesto, ahí estaba Harry para saltar a la acción. Se levantó con un movimiento ágil y apuntó su varita a Jadir.

-No me obligues a echarte de aquí por la fuerza.

-No quiero pelearme contigo, Potter – dijo el chico, mirando a Draco por encima del hombro de Harry con cara de asco.

-Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de insultar a mi novio.

-¿Cómo puedes llamar novio a ese trozo de mierda?

Harry, sin previo aviso, le asestó a su compañero de casa un rodillazo en el estómago. Jadir se encogió de dolor, y, a su alrededor, toda su audiencia tomó aire a la vez, algunos por la sorpresa, otros con anticipación. Draco sintió una corriente de emoción recorrer su pecho, aunque se mezcló con un ligero cabreo. Harry estaba defendiéndolo _otra vez_ , el muy idiota.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Granger –. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Guau, sí que pierde los cabales cuando se trata de ti – le dijo Weasley a Draco –. Él no suele ser así.

-¿Deberíamos detenerle? – preguntó Luna.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, Jadir le propinó a Harry un puñetazo en la cara, y entonces Draco, también, estaba de pie. Weasley, Granger y Luna se habían levantado a la vez que él, varitas en mano. Harry le devolvió el puñetazo al chico antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de intervenir.

Weasley y Granger parecían a punto de saltar a la acción, pero el primer instinto de Draco fue huir. Probablemente lo habría hecho sin pensar, de no ser por Harry.

Se quedó bloqueado en el sitio. Quería ayudar a su novio y también sacarlo de ahí. Quería salvarse a sí mismo, pero no quedar como un cobarde. Mientras se debatía consigo mismo, Granger le lanzó a Jadir un _Petrificus Totalus_ que el chico esquivó en el último instante. La chica parecía a punto de volver a intentarlo cuando una voz amplificada resonó desde detrás del grupo de espectadores, que parecía haberse agrandado.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Todo el mundo se apartó con rapidez para dejar pasar a la profesora Vector, que parecía muy cabreada. Harry y Jadir se separaron al instante, y Harry retrocedió un paso, interponiéndose entre Draco y los demás. Él quiso quejarse de que no necesitaba que nadie lo protegiera, pero estaba ocupado mirando a la profesora, cuya mirada estaba volando de uno a otro grupo de gente. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco, Vector mantuvo su mirada durante un momento.

-Señor Jadir, señor Potter, ¡este comportamiento es absolutamente intolerable! Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por cada uno de vosotros.

Jadir gruñó con fastidio, pero Harry no reaccionó.

-Jadir, ven conmigo – ordenó –. Potter, Malfoy: al despacho de la directora.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron ellos dos al mismo tiempo. Harry sonó indignado, pero Draco se sentía aterrorizado. Llevaba todo el curso sin recibir ni un solo castigo. ¡No podía estropearlo todo ahora!

-¡Draco no ha hecho nada! – exclamó Harry.

-¿He pedido tu opinión, señor Potter?

-Pero es cierto, profesora Vector – intervino Granger –. Draco no ha hecho nada.

Siguieron insistiendo, pero de poco sirvió. La profesora no dio su brazo a torcer y, poco después, Draco y Harry se encontraban avanzando a solas por los jardines y los pasillos llenos de gente. Todo el mundo los estaba mirando, y Draco recordó, de pronto, que tenía el pelo lleno de flores. Genial. Y encima Harry tenía un labio hinchado. Sería un milagro si no acababan en la primera página del Profeta al día siguiente.

Llegaron hasta la estatua del tercer piso que llevaba al despacho de McGonagall, y Harry dijo en voz alta y clara:

- _Prodesse et delectare_.

-¿Por qué te sabes la contraseña? – susurró él. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pasé por aquí hace unos días escondido bajo la capa y oí a McGonagall decirla.

-¿Y eres capaz de recordarla a pesar de ser una frase en latín? – preguntó él, escéptico.

-Soy más listo de lo que crees.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, se encontraron con que McGonagall no estaba dentro. Sí lo estaba, en cambio, el retrato de Dumbledore.

-¿Os habéis metido en líos, muchachos? – inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo sí – contestó Harry sin más –. Pero Draco no. Él no debería estar aquí.

-Ah, ya veo – asintió Dumbledore con solemnidad –. Estoy seguro de que Minerva lo entenderá si se lo explicáis. Será mejor que vaya a buscarla.

Sin otra palabra, el antiguo director se movió de un retrato a otro hasta salir de la habitación y los dejó a solas.

Draco miró a Harry, no muy seguro de qué hacer mientras esperaban. ¿Tratar de curar el labio del chico, tal vez? ¿Echarle la bronca por la tontería que acababa de hacer? ¿Felicitarlo por la patada?

No pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas, porque Harry, de pronto, se acercó al estante del despacho sobre el que descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Lo observó un momento y se encogió de hombros.

-A la mierda –. Se estiró para alcanzar el Sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza. Draco, preocupado, lanzó una mirada a la puerta, temiendo que McGonagall escogiera ese momento para entrar en el despacho.

-¿Sigues pensando eso? – La pregunta de Harry le hizo girar la cabeza de nuevo. Quería saber de qué estaban hablando, pero no podía oír las palabras del Sombrero. Sí pudo ver, en cambio, la forma en la que se frunció el ceño de Harry unos segundos después –. Porque he cambiado mucho desde entonces. Antes había algo en mi mente. Algo que no formaba parte de mí y que ya no está ahí –. Otro segundo de silencio –. ¿Entonces eso no cambia nada?

Harry asintió con expresión contrariada, soltó un suspiro y se quitó el Sombrero, volviendo a dejarlo en su estante.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – preguntó Draco, a pesar de que se hacía una idea bastante clara.

-Quería saber si, ahora que ya no tengo una parte de Voldemort dentro de mí, aún podría haber pertenecido a Slytherin.

Draco levantó las cejas.

-Sí – contestó Harry a su pregunta silenciosa –. La respuesta es sí.

-Oh.

No supo qué más contestar. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con aquella información. El conocimiento de que Harry _realmente_ podría haber estado en su casa le hizo sentir un vacío en el pecho. El Harry al que Draco conocía, y no solo el Harry afectado por esa presencia oscura que había habitado en su mente hasta el fin de la guerra.

Sabiendo que probablemente se llevaría una gran desilusión, Draco dejó que la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo dejase sus labios.

-¿Y eso te enfada?

Harry pareció dudar un momento, y el corazón de Draco se encogió mientras contenía la respiración. No entendía por qué aquello era tan importante para él, pero lo era.

-No – dijo entonces el chico. Los hombros de Draco se relajaron.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera contestar, y McGonagall entró en el despacho con paso firme. Les dedicó una mirada severa, y ambos chicos giraron sus cuerpos para estar cara a cara con ella, a un par de pasos de distancia el uno del otro.

-Potter, ¿puedes explicarme por qué me acaban de comunicar que has hecho sangrar a uno de tus compañeros de casa, _menor que tú_ , en medio de los jardines del colegio?

-Lo siento, directora, pero es que estaba insultado a Draco – replicó Harry –. Lo llamó maricón y mortífago, y amenazó con conseguir que lo encerrasen en Azkaban –. McGonagall arqueó las cejas en una expresión muy poco impresionada. Ante las siguientes palabras de Harry, se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz, donde apretó en un gesto de cansancio –. La guerra ya ha terminado, y no tiene ningún derecho a tratar así a Draco.

-¿Y tú sí a pegarle a un chico de quinto? – dijo la directora entre dientes.

-Técnicamente, él dio el primer puñetazo.

A esa afirmación la siguió un silencio que duró varios segundos. Draco jugó con sus manos sin poder evitarlo, preocupado. ¿Y si aquello tenía repercusiones en su vida? ¿Y si le negaban los resultados de sus ÉXTASIS por una pelea en la que no había participado, y nunca encontraba un trabajo? ¿Y si lo enviaban a Azkaban?

-Yo no me metí en la pelea – apuntó cuando el silencio se volvió insoportable.

-Por lo que sé, tampoco trataste de detenerla – fue la respuesta de McGonagall –. Pero no es por eso por lo que estás aquí.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago.

-¿Entonces por qué? – preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

La profesora, por fin, miró directamente a Draco. Si sintió algo al ver que su pelo estaba lleno de flores, no dejó que se notase.

-Llevo unos cuantos días queriendo hablar con vosotros, pero he estado muy ajetreada planeando los exámenes de vuestros compañeros de cursos inferiores y asegurándome de que no os llegase ninguna carta ofensiva a ninguno de los dos –. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para lanzarles una mirada significativa por encima de las gafas –. Iba a mandaros un búho esta tarde, y acababa de comentarles a los profesores que os enviasen a mi despacho si os veían, pero _no_ esperaba tener que ponerte un castigo en la última quincena de curso, señor Potter –. Miró al chico con severidad –. Tus motivos me resultan indiferentes. No hay ninguna excusa para tu comportamiento, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que dentro de un par de años estarás dando clase a chicos como él en este mismo colegio. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, directora.

-No hagas que tenga que retirar todo lo que hemos estado hablando estos días con respecto a tu futuro profesional en Hogwarts.

-Sí, directora – repitió Harry. Parecía realmente arrepentido, aunque tenía los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Draco trató de establecer contacto visual con Harry. Quería levantar una ceja, para que el Gryffindor supiera que, en cuanto salieran de allí, las primeras palabras que oiría serían "con que oíste a McGonagall decir la contraseña, ¿eh?", y que vendrían seguidas de un interrogatorio acerca de ese "futuro profesional" que la directora acababa de mencionar. Pero Harry mantuvo la mirada baja, y entonces McGonagall volvió a hablar.

-Señor Malfoy, tengo la impresión de que Tarek Jadir te ha agredido en más de una ocasión recientemente. ¿Es eso cierto? –. Él asintió, no muy seguro de qué contestar –. En ese caso, él también recibirá su castigo. Si aun así vuelve a intentar cualquier cosa, él o cualquier otro alumno de este colegio, debéis reportarlo al profesorado, y no tomaros la justicia por vuestra mano.

-Sí, directora – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Potter, antes de irte del colegio quiero que dejes todos los calderos del aula de pociones impecables. Sin utilizar magia –. Harry asintió y murmuró su acuerdo, y Draco se preparó para lo peor. Pero las siguientes palabras de McGonagall no fueron las que esperaba –. Ahora, hablemos de la correspondencia que habéis estado recibiendo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a decirles nada más acerca de la pelea? ¿No iba a castigar a Draco?

-No os voy a enseñar las cartas, porque son bastante... desagradables. Pero, por vuestra seguridad, sí debo asegurarme de que sois conscientes de lo que os vais a encontrar cuando dejéis el castillo. En Hogwarts no se habla mucho de estos temas, algo que, sin duda, deberíamos plantearnos cambiar en los años venideros. Sin embargo, imagino que ya sabréis que el matrimonio homosexual es legal en el mundo mágico.

Draco asintió, pero los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa y miró a Draco de lado, como si aquella fuera la primera noticia que tenía al respecto. Él le devolvió la mirada, extrañado. ¿Acaso no era legal en el mundo muggle?

-Pero eso no significa que no existan prejuicios, o que no os vayáis a encontrar en situaciones desagradables, en especial teniendo en cuenta la popularidad del señor Potter estos días.

-Profesora, ¿qué quiere decirnos con esto? – preguntó entonces Harry –. ¿Insinúa que deberíamos cortar? – El estómago de Draco se retorció de nuevo, pero Harry no había preguntado como si lo considerase una opción. Más bien sonaba indignado –. Porque a mí todo eso me da igual. En el mundo muggle la gente me miraba cada día como si fuera un delincuente porque mis tíos me vestían con ropa vieja y mi piel es oscura. En quinto, el mismísimo ministerio estaba empapelado con carteles que me llamaban "indeseable". Hace poco más de un año, la mitad de la comunidad mágica me habría entregado a Lord Voldemort si se hubiera cruzado conmigo por la calle. Si se cree que un par de idiotas con prejuicios pueden interponerse...

McGonagall levantó una mano, y Harry, aunque a regañadientes, cerró la boca.

-Señor Potter, ya estoy mayor para meterme en las vidas amorosas de mis alumnos.

-Entonces, ¿qué...?

-Si me dejas hablar tal vez pueda explicártelo –. Harry presionó sus labios, y Draco lo agradeció mentalmente. Solo quería que McGonagall dijera lo que tenía que decir para que pudieran largarse de ahí.

-Tan solo iba a sugerir que deberíais aprovechar la última salida a Hogsmeade para tener un primer encuentro con la comunidad mágica antes de tener que enfrentaros a ella. No ha escapado a mi atención que ninguno de vosotros ha pisado el pueblo en todo el curso, y creo que os vendría bien hacerlo antes de volver a Londres. Pero esto, por supuesto, solo es una _sugerencia_. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.

McGonagall miró a Harry con las cejas levantadas. Por un momento, Draco temió que su novio fuera a decir alguna tontería, pero Harry simplemente sonrió, y la directora, contra toda lógica, le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

\--

-Así que... – murmuró Harry mientras salían por el hueco de la estatua –. ¿Cita en Hogsmeade el sábado?

-Vas a tener que articular mejor esa oración si quieres que vaya contigo, Potter – contestó él con facilidad, tratando de impedir que una sonrisa fastidiase su respuesta –. ¿Y vas a explicarme...?

Estaba a punto de interrogar a Harry acerca de aquellas supuestas conversaciones con McGonagall, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por Granger, que estaba corriendo en su dirección y prácticamente se chocó contra Harry al detenerse a su lado.

-¡Por fin os encuentro! – exclamó entre jadeos. Parecía extasiada –. ¿Lleváis todo este rato ahí dentro?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? – preguntó Harry con urgencia, escaneando el pasillo, como en busca de alguna amenaza. Su mano voló hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita.

-¡Sí! Es decir... nada malo. ¡He descubierto el enigma de la varita de Draco!

-¿Ya sabes por qué su lealtad parece cambiar cada vez que uno de nosotros la toca? – preguntó Harry, volviendo a bajar la mano y relajando los hombros.

Granger negó con la cabeza con impaciencia.

-He ahí el quid de la cuestión. Llevo todos estos días estudiando las propiedades de esa varita para tratar de entender esos cambios, ¡cuando la única explicación que tiene sentido es que su lealtad no cambie en absoluto! De hecho, si mis suposiciones son correctas, su lealtad no ha llegado a cambiar ni una sola vez desde que Draco la compró en el Callejón Diagon a los once años – declaró.

-Eso es imposible – dijo Harry al instante –. Cuando se la arrebaté a Draco pasó a serme fiel a mí, ¿recuerdas? Me funcionaba tan bien como la tuya. Mejor que la que Ron había conseguido.

-Exacto, tú mismo acabas de decirlo. La varita de Draco te funcionaba tan bien como la mía. Y la mía nunca ha cambiado de lealtad, ¿o sí? –. La chica levantó las cejas con expectación, como esperando que Harry lo entendiera al instante. Harry tardó un momento, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? – exigió saber Draco, incómodo por ser el único que no estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Cuando Harry te devolvió la varita después del juicio, esta te funcionó al instante, ¿verdad? – preguntó Granger.

-Sí – dijo él con impaciencia –. Ya me lo habías preguntado.

-Eso no habría sido posible si su lealtad hubiera cambiado, Draco. Si hubiera sido así, tú habrías tenido que volver a ganártela.

Draco, perdiendo la paciencia, puso mala cara.

-Vale, bien, lo pillo, su lealtad no cambió. Pero ¿por qué?

-¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te quité la varita? – preguntó Harry, con una mezcla de curiosidad y urgencia. Con un movimiento sutil, posó su mano en la parte baja de la cintura de Draco. Él pensó en apartarse, pero lo cierto era que el contacto físico con Harry le ayudaba a relajarse, así que no se movió.

-Tenía miedo, obviamente – contestó, mirando primero a un Gryffindor y luego a la otra –. Acababa de traicionar a mi familia al no decirles que tú eras Harry Potter... – De repente, las palabras murieron en la punta de su lengua. Su mirada se quedó atascada en la pared frente a él.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Granger, alentándolo a seguir hablando. Draco tragó saliva.

-Mi... mi lealtad. Había cambiado.

-Tú querías que yo ganase, exactamente igual que Hermione –. Harry dijo esas palabras en un hilo de voz, como si oírlas fuera hacer que Draco se asustase.

Su mirada voló hacia Harry. Lo cierto era que sí se sentía algo asustado, y la emoción se reflejó en su voz al contestar:

-Eso creo.

-¡Lo sabía! – dijo Granger, sonando triunfal.

Los dos amigos se echaron a andar hacia las escaleras, pero Draco tardó un momento en poder moverse. Desde que era un niño, siempre había sabido que, si Voldemort regresase, su familia y él estarían de su parte. Había dado por hecho que sería un mortífago. Y, efectivamente, se había convertido en un mortífago. ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso? ¿En qué momento había dejado de seguir ciegamente las creencias de sus padres? No lograba recordarlo. Pero el hecho de que había querido durante _meses_ que Harry ganase la guerra estaba absurdamente claro. No comprendía cómo no había pensado antes en ello. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello en su momento, a pesar de que había _traicionado a su familia_ para salvar a Harry. A pesar de que se había puesto a sí mismo en peligro y había sido torturado por su tía por sus actos. Salazar, tenía la palabra "traidor" grabada para siempre en la piel porque había puesto a Harry por delante de su familia. ¿Cómo podía no haber atado cabos?

-Sabéis lo que esto significa, ¿no? – preguntó Granger de pronto, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

-¿Qué? – dijeron ellos a la vez.

-¡Que la varita de Saúco todavía pertenece a Draco!

El corazón de Draco se saltó un latido.

-¿Qué dices, Hermione? ¡Eso es imposible!

-No, Harry, piensa en ello un momento. ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Voldemort en la Batalla? Que la Varita de Saúco te pertenecía a ti porque, al quitarle a Draco su varita en la Mansión Malfoy, también le habías arrebatado el poder sobre la Varita de Saúco. Si mal no recuerdo, también le advertiste de que moriría si trataba de matarte con ella, porque la varita te era fiel a ti. ¡Pero si la lealtad de la varita de Draco no llegó a cambiar, entonces la de la Varita de Saúco tampoco! ¡Y aún así, Voldemort cayó muerto al usarla contra ti!

Draco sintió que volvía al momento en el que había visto el cuerpo inerte de Harry tendido en los brazos de Hagrid, y, tan solo unos minutos después, había presenciado el duelo entre Harry y Voldemort. ¿En qué había estado pensando en aquel momento? No podía recordarlo. Tan solo recordaba querer llegar hasta sus padres, y no querer morir. Todo lo demás se había esfumado de su memoria.

-Es decir, que si Draco no hubiera deseado que yo ganase, yo habría muerto – dedujo Harry en un murmuro.

-Así es.

Algo dentro de Draco explotó.

-¡¿Estás segura de lo que dices?! ¿De que mi varita aún era mía? – preguntó con urgencia –. Podría haber cambiado su lealtad. A lo mejor es muy adaptable. No podemos estar seguros de que yo haya salvado a Harry.

No podía ser cierto. No podía serlo, porque si lo fuera... _todo_ cambiaría. Draco sería en parte responsable de la muerte de Voldemort, junto con Harry. Y eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto; era una esperanza que Draco no podía permitirse tener.

Granger negó con la cabeza.

-Llevo días investigando, Draco. Tu varita es de madera de espino y tiene un núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Las varitas con ese núcleo son las más puras y las más leales a sus dueños, y la madera de espino escoge siempre a magos talentosos que estén pasando por momentos de agitación, y es extremadamente difícil de dominar. Todo ello me lleva a concluir que tu varita no tenía la intención de que nadie la arrebatase de tus manos el día que te eligió. Además, el padre de Ollivander escribió hace décadas un artículo interesantísimo en el que demostraba que el grado de flexibilidad de las varitas es directamente proporcional al de adaptabilidad a nuevos dueños. Por eso a mí me funcionaba tan mal la de Bellatrix; era completamente rígida. ¿Me dejas ver la tuya otra vez?

Draco, abrumado, sacó su varita de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Granger. La chica, con sumo cuidado, trató de doblarla, pero la varita apenas cedió.

-¿Ves? Es mucho más rígida que la de Harry, por ejemplo – apuntó –. No creo que sea muy propensa a cambiar de lealtad. Oh, por cierto, esto no tiene tanto que ver, pero también he leído que su longitud depende no solo de la altura del mago o bruja sino también de si la persona es más reservada o más dramática en el uso de su magia. Eso explicaría por qué la de Ron mide treinta y seis centímetros mientras que la tuya solo veinticinco, a pesar de que Ron solo es un par de centímetros más alto que tú. Ron es mucho más dramático que tú – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de longitudes de varitas? – intervino Harry, visiblemente incómodo.

-No seas infantil – le reprendió Hermione –. El caso es que está claro que tu varita no cambia de lealtad así como así, Draco. Si le es fiel a Harry, es solo porque alguna parte de ti quiere que sea así.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Draco sintió que su mente se daba la vuelta y luego volvía a su posición original, pero reestructurada de forma completamente aleatoria y caótica. Mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a sus pensamientos, Harry volvió a hablar.

-Además, esa no fue la única vez que me salvaste ese día, ¿recuerdas? Antes del duelo, cuando estábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres y Crabbe empezó a lanzar la maldición asesina en nuestra dirección, le gritaste que no me matase. Le suplicaste por mi vida, a pesar de que tu amigo te acababa de decir que ya no te respetaba, y a pesar de que él estaba armado y tú no.

Sí, Draco recordaba aquello. Y también recordaba que Harry había usado aquel hecho como argumento a favor de Draco durante su juicio. Pero...

-Pero yo estaba allí dentro para atraparte y entregarte a Voldemort – murmuró.

-No, Draco. Estabas allí para recuperar tu varita; me lo dijiste. Tenías la de tu madre, pero no te funcionaba bien y no sabías por qué.

-Y ahora ya lo sabes – terminó Granger –. Era porque vuestra lealtad estaba en personas diferentes.

Draco debía de haber desarrollado un problema de vista en los últimos minutos, porque sus ojos se negaban a enfocar el pasillo que se extendía ante él. Se sentía demasiado abrumado, demasiado fuera de sí.

La explicación de Granger realmente tenía sentido.

-Si queréis podemos comprobarlo – dijo la chica, al ver que ninguno de ellos contestaba –. Podemos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo y hacéis un intercambio de varitas, a ver qué pasa.

Y así lo hicieron. Granger, Harry y él se metieron en un aula de Encantamientos vacía, y Draco le tendió a Harry su varita.

-Esto es un poco absurdo – murmuró Harry, observando la varita que tenía en la mano –. Ya sabemos de sobra que Draco está de mi parte. Estamos saliendo.

-Tú hazlo – dijo Granger observando al chico con avidez, como si quisiese documentar en su mente toda la información que pudiese obtener.

Harry apuntó a la banqueta a la que el profesor Flitwick solía subirse para dar sus clases.

- _Colovaria_ – murmuró. Al instante, el color claro de la madera fue sustituido por un azul intenso.

-Vale, pero ese es un hechizo muy sencillo – apuntó la chica –. Tienes que probar con uno más difícil. Y silencioso; no digas el conjuro en voz alta.

-Está bien –. Harry encuadró los hombros, tomó una respiración profunda y levantó la varita. Comenzó a dibujar círculos en el aire, cada uno más grande que el anterior, y sus labios ni siquiera se separaron cuando una luz plateada emergió de la varita de Draco y se convirtió, al instante, en un magnífico ciervo plateado.

-Vaya – murmuró la chica, asombrada. Draco asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra –. Es increíble.

El _Patronus_ de Harry se desvaneció, y el chico le devolvió a Draco su varita y le dio también la suya.

-Supera eso – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Y, aunque ambos sabían que eso era imposible, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y sujetó la varita de Harry, aceptando el reto.

Nunca antes había usado aquella varita, pero sintió que se calentaba al contacto con su palma, como si ya le reconociera. La levantó en el aire, confiado, y pensó en todo lo bueno que le había ocurrido durante aquel curso. En que su relación con Harry era pública, era _real_ , y todas las personas a las que Draco quería lo habían aceptado.

-¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – pronunció. No intentó un conjuro silencioso; no lo lograría con un hechizo tan complicado como aquel.

Cuando su elegante zorro se materializó frente a él, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba su _Patronus_ , y ya lo había conjurado unas cuantas veces por simple placer, pero hacerlo con la varita de Harry era una experiencia completamente diferente. Su magia se sentía más pura, más poderosa. Era la de siempre, pero extraña, al mismo tiempo. Dejó sus dedos hormigueando e hizo que su corazón se sintiera ligero.

Bajó la varita y se la devolvió a Harry, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Así que era cierto. Era cierto que Draco había estado de parte de Harry, y que la vida de su novio había estado en sus manos durane la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y que él, con un pensamiento inconsciente, lo había salvado. Los había salvado a todos.

Aquello seguía siendo demasiado difícil de creer.

\--

-Dijiste que habías dejado la Varita de Saúco en la tumba de Dumbledore, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Harry mientras, los tres juntos, bajaban a cenar al Gran Comedor.

-Sí, me pareció lo mejor en su momento – contestó el chico, apretando la mano de Draco con la suya. Su pulgar estaba acariciando el de Draco con movimientos suaves –. No querrás recuperarla, ¿no? Sabes que sería muy peligroso.

Draco no contestó inmediatamente. El Slytherin en él le estaba diciendo que fuese a buscarla. Salazar, podría tener la varita más poderosa del mundo _en su poder_. Eso le abriría innumerables puertas, le garantizaría el éxito en cualquier tarea que se propusiera, le haría mejor. Podría ser _el mejor_.

Pero... ¿a qué precio? La gente no tardaría en darse cuenta. Todos conocían la historia de los tres hermanos, y Draco sabía de sobra que ahí fuera había mucha gente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir aquella varita. Y entonces él estaría en peligro. No solo él, sino también las personas a las que quería. Y todo el resto del mundo, en realidad. Porque, si tanto Grindelwald como Voldemort habían ansiado poseer la varita, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que ningún otro mago o bruja oscuro lo intentase jamás?

Tal vez un Draco de doce años habría dicho que sí. Pero el Draco de diecinueve, el que había vivido el horror de una guerra causada por el odio y el egoísmo y la búsqueda de poder, no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que la historia volviera a repetirse.

-No – contestó al final, mientras atravesaban las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Y, sin decir otra palabra sobre el tema, los tres se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, donde Weasley, el muy impaciente, estaba ya quejándose de lo mucho que habían tardado mientras devoraba un muslo de pollo.


	59. Capítulo 58) Hogsmeade

-¿Estáis preparados?

Ron, Pansy y Riacus levantaron la vista al oír hablar a Hermione, que había sido la primera del grupo en ver a Draco y a Harry acercándose a las puertas del castillo.

-Por fin – se quejó Pansy –. Llevamos un siglo esperando por vosotros.

-No exageres, solo hemos estado aquí diez minutos – le respondió Ron, también con tono de fastidio. Harry se maravilló una vez más ante el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran hablando con los Slytherins sin que nadie saliera herido.

-Estamos listos – le dijo a Hermione, ignorando a los otros dos –. Perdón por tardar. Draco no quería salir de la cama.

Draco, que tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de Harry, le miró con una ceja arqueada. Estaba vestido con una de sus túnicas más elegantes, negra y con adornos verdes, y se había puesto una capa de viaje para tapar sus brazos. El collar que Harry le había regalado adornaba su pecho, e iba pulcramente peinado.

-Solo he dormido tres horas porque a _alguien_ se le ocurrió la brillante idea de celebrar una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin ahora que su novio ha terminado los exámenes – masculló, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Pansy antes de volver a mirar a Harry –, y _alguien_ me ha despertado esta mañana con una canción muggle horrible a todo volumen en la radio. Así que dad gracias porque esté aquí.

-¡Oye, que la fiesta fue un auténtico éxito!

-Y yo ya te he pedido perdón por eso. Pensé que el volumen estaba más bajo – dijo Harry, inclinándose para darle a Draco un beso en la punta de la nariz. El chico soltó un bufido débil, y Harry sonrió.

En realidad, habían llegado tarde porque Draco se había puesto nervioso cuando estaban a punto de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, y había necesitado un momento para mentalizarse antes ir al pueblo. Harry y él se habían sentado en la cama y, hablando de ello, habían conseguido que Draco se calmase. Aun así, Harry acababa de notar un pequeño temblor en la voz del chico que, estaba seguro, le había pasado desapercibido al resto del grupo.

-Y ahora os besáis en la nariz, genial– masculló Ron–. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente, que os quitéis la rop...? ¡AY! ¡Jo, que era broma!

Pansy le había dado a Ron una colleja en la nuca, y ambos pusieron mala cara al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora tengo que lavarme la mano– se quejó la chica mientras frotaba su palma con vehemencia contra la parte trasera de su túnica.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez se había precipitado al pensar que nadie saldría herido.

\- Venga, vamos a Hogsmeade – dijo, esperando que eso bastase para distraerlos antes de que Hermione se lanzase al cuello de Pansy por tocar a su novio.

Atravesaron las puertas del castillo, y Harry sintió un alivio inmediato al ver que los jardines estaban desiertos, a excepción de un par de niñas de primero o segundo que se estaban persiguiendo a lo lejos. Aunque Draco era quien peor estaba llevando aquella salida, lo cierto era que él también se sentía nervioso. Pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello, y por lo que fuera necesario, con tal de estar con Draco. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, de lo lejos que habían llegado, no iba a dejar que el resto del mundo mágico lo estropease todo.

Filch, como siempre, estaba vigilando que ningún niño saliese del castillo sin un permiso. Ellos eran mayores de edad, y no necesitaban la firma de sus padres, pero el conserje les lanzó una mirada de desprecio puro cuando pasaron a su lado, como si estuvieran trasgrediendo alguna norma.

-Espero que no haya muchos periodistas – murmuró Draco, aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo de Harry. Él decidió contestar con sinceridad.

-Es probable que los haya, y que estén esperándonos a nosotros –. Puso su mano sobre el brazo de Draco –. Tú déjame a mí dar las respuestas. Soy todo un experto en sacarlos de quicio.

Ron, que estaba caminando con Hermione delante de ellos, se giró para mirarlos.

-No te preocupes, Malfoy – dijo con una sonrisa –, ya no pueden hacerte nada peor que lo del viernes pasado.

Draco atravesó a Ron con la mirada, y Ron le sacó la lengua. Eso hizo reír a Harry, con lo que se ganó una mirada de desprecio por parte de su novio. Al parecer, Draco aún no le había perdonado por no recordarle que tenía la cabeza llena de flores antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor el jueves de la semana anterior.El viernes, cómo no, su peinado había aparecido en la primera página del Profeta.

\--

-¿Dónde queréis ir primero? – preguntó Fitzroy cuando estaban a punto de llegar al pueblo. Parecía algo incómodo por estar con ellos, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Seguramente habría preferido tener una cita con Pansy, pero ella se había negado a dejar salir a Draco a Hogsmeade "desprotegido". Al parecer, "un trío de Gryffindors estúpidos con peinados horribles" no eran protección suficiente para su mejor amigo.

-¿Zonko? – sugirió Ron, esperanzado –. Y luego podemos ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas, si os parece bien.

Draco disminuyó un poco la velocidad, y Harry pudo percibir la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensó. Se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Draco, esperando que eso sirviera de algo, y contestó:

-Yo quiero pasar primero por Honeydukes.

Así Draco tendría más tiempo para prepararse mentalmente antes de enfrentarse a Rosmerta. Aquel encuentro lo tenía mortificado, y Harry no lo culpaba. La última vez que se habían visto, él había tenido que usar la maldición _Imperio_ contra ella. Harry entendía que Draco se había visto obligado a hacerlo; que había estado asustado y tratando de protegerse de la ira de Voldemort. Pero no estaba seguro de si Rosmerta sabía aquello, ni de si estaría dispuesta a perdonarle.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, varios flashes de cámaras los cegaron al mismo tiempo. Al instante, Ron y Hermione estaban delante de ellos, protegiéndolos de un grupo de seis o siete personas que estaban prácticamente corriendo en su dirección con vuelaplumas levitando tras ellos, y estaban gritando cosas como:

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Es cierto que empezó a salir con Malfoy tras una pelea encarnizada en medio de la noche?

-¿Qué opina su padre de que esté saliendo con Harry Potter?

-¡Señor Potter, solo una pregunta, por favor!

-¿Ha recibido amenazas por parte de sus fans?

-¿Cómo se siente sabiendo que su novio es el mortífago más joven de la historia?

Y un montón de preguntas más que Harry no pudo entender, porque estaban hablando todos a la vez. Pansy y Fitzroy estaban detrás de ellos; entre sus cuatro amigos, estaban formando una especie de círculo protector alrededor de Harry y Draco mientras seguían caminando sin responder a los periodistas. Draco había agachado la cabeza, y estaba apoyando parte de su peso en Harry. Él, sintiéndose también abochornado, guio a su novio como pudo hacia la tienda de artículos de broma.

Por suerte, los periodistas no los siguieron al interior de Zonko. Allí había bastante gente, pero la mayoría eran alumnos más pequeños de Hogwarts, que ya estaban más o menos acostumbrados a ver a Harry y a Draco juntos y no les hicieron caso. Una señora mayor, que llevaba a un niño muy pequeño de la mano, sí que se los quedó mirando con cara de horror, pero ellos se movieron hacia el lado opuesto de la tienda.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Draco, en voz baja, para que los demás no pudieran oírles. El Slytherin seguía apoyado contra Harry, y estaba respirando con pesadez.

-Sí – murmuró el chico –. Solo necesito un momento.

Harry asintió y levantó la cabeza, escaneando el local en busca de amenazas de forma instintiva. Nadie parecía estar prestándoles atención, pero Harry sentía que algo no encajaba. La tienda no era como la recordaba. La disposición de estanterías, los colores... incluso la altura del techo le parecía incorrecta, a pesar de que no podía visualizar ninguna otra versión de Zonko por mucho que lo intentase.

Y entonces lo recordó. El motivo de que nada encajase.

Aquel local había quedado completamente destrozado durante la guerra.

Draco y él exploraron la nueva versión de la tienda de extremo a extremo. Draco, al principio incómodo, pronto empezó a distraerse leyendo las descripciones de los productos, y a comentar para qué usaría cierta bomba fétida o a quién le pondría Polvos Bullbadox en la cama. Harry se rio, y le recordó que él siempre había sido un fiel seguidor de las normas del colegio.

-Dame un respiro, Potter. Nadie puede impedirme planear bromas que tengo la suficiente decencia como para no llevar a cabo–. Estaba examinando un disco volador con colmillos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios–. ¿Te imaginas lanzarle uno de estos a los periodistas?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sería genial. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, George vende unos volantes con colmillos que funcionan mucho mejor que estos.

Cuando se reunieron con sus amigos al lado de la puerta, Ron, y, para su sorpresa, también Riacus, estaban cargando una bolsa llena de artículos de broma cada uno.

-Son para mi hermano pequeño, que no puede venir aún a Hogsmeade – explicó el Slytherin al ver que Harry se lo quedaba mirando.

-Pues los míos son para mí. Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar vaciar una habitación entera con una bomba pestilente – contestó Ron. Harry y él intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy saliendo con un crío – dijo, con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

Salieron de allí todos juntos y, tal y como Harry había sugerido, se dirigieron a Honeydukes. Un grupo aún más grande de gente los acribilló a preguntas, y Harry se vio incapaz de pensar en ni una sola respuesta que darles. Cada vez que se le ocurría algo que decir, ya le habían hecho veinte preguntas más, y la mayor parte de su concentración estaba puesta en llegar a la tienda de dulces sin que nadie se tropezase por el camino.

Lograron atravesar las puertas, pero Harry no sintió demasiado alivio; la tienda estaba tan llena de gente que el ambiente era claustrofóbico. Al menos eran alumnos de Hogwarts, de nuevo, y casi no recibieron miradas incomodadoras.

Sus amigos se alejaron por parejas para comprar golosinas y pasteles, y Harry y Draco caminaron juntos por la tienda. Harry quería comprarse una bolsa de sorbetes de limón, así que rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar un par de Sickles para pagarla. Cuando levantó la vista, Draco estaba ojeando con interés un paquete de varitas de regaliz.

-Te las regalo – dijo sin pensar, inclinándose sobre el hombro del chico.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió Draco –. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me regales nada?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que hacen las parejas. Además... no sé, me hace ilusión comprártelas–. Sabía lo que Draco debía de estar pensando, así que hizo un puchero y puso sus mejores ojitos de pena–. ¿Por favoooor?

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?– Draco soltó un suspiro, pero estaba sonriendo–. Está bien. Pero que no sirva de precedente.

Se acercaron a pagar al mostrador, y, en cuanto el señor Flume le dio el cambio, Harry le tendió a Draco su caja de varitas de regaliz. En el momento exacto en que se la estaba dando, el flash de una cámara saltó justo detrás de Harry, iluminando la expresión sorprendida de su novio, que bajó rápidamente el brazo.

-Esto es insoportable – se quejó Draco, parpadeando rápidamente –. ¿Es que no pueden dejarnos en paz de una vez? Salazar, ni que nuestras vidas fueran tan interesantes.

Estaba usando su tono de superioridad, pero su labio inferior estaba temblando ligeramente. Harry asintió, pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a Draco. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que podían usar el túnel que conectaba Honeydukes con el castillo para volver a Hogwarts, pero recordó que había quedado destruido durante la guerra. Su segunda idea fue usar la capa de invisibilidad, pero se la había dejado en el castillo.

-Podríamos desaparecernos a algún lugar, si quieres – murmuró, acercándose al chico para poder rozar su brazo con una caricia reconfortante –. Ya volveremos cuando sea de noche y no haya nadie.

Por su expresión, Draco parecía estar considerando la idea, pero no pudo contestar, porque una voz a la espalda de Harry gritó sus nombres. Sobresaltado, se giró para ver a Luna, que se estaba acercando a ellos seguida de cerca por Padma y Ginny. Tenía una bolsa de meigas fritas en la mano.

-No sabía que ibais a venir – les dijo Ginny cuando las chicas los alcanzaron –. ¿Qué tal llevas la fama, Malfoy?

-Bien, gracias. Es un placer compartirla con mi novio. ¿Qué tal llevas tú la soltería? – contraatacó Draco, con el mismo tono que Ginny había utilizado. Padma levantó las cejas, sorprendida, y Luna miró a Ginny de lado con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

Ginny, en lugar de lanzarle a Draco su famoso maleficio de los mocomurciélagos, soltó una carcajada sorprendida.

-Pues bastante mal, teniendo en cuenta que no estoy soltera.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Ginny tenía novio? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? No recordaba haberla visto con ningún chico en los últimos meses, pero no sabía si preguntar, después del fiasco de Dean y Seamus. Aunque Draco también había creído que Ginny estaba soltera, así que tal vez era seguro preguntar...

-¿Con quién estás saliendo?

Fue Ron quien puso en palabras los pensamientos de Harry. Estaba de pie tras las chicas, y tenía una caja de Grajeas de Todos los Sabores en la mano. A juzgar por su expresión facial, parecía haberse topado con una grajea con sabor a vómito.

Ginny levantó la barbilla en señal de desafío antes de contestar:

-Con Magnus Stark. ¿Algún problema?

-¿El jugador de Quidditch de Ravenclaw? ¿El que ha sido fichado por los Tornados de Tutshill? – preguntó Ron, atónito.

-El mismo, sí.

-Pero no sabemos cuánto durará su relación – añadió Luna con una sonrisa de complicidad –. Porque a Ginny la han fichado las Arpías de Holyhead, y todo el mundo sabe que esos dos equipos son enemigos por naturaleza.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – La exclamación de Ron resonó por toda la tienda. Unas cuantas cabezas se giraron para mirarlos –. ¿Es en serio? – Ginny asintió –. ¿Quéeeee?

-¿Celoso, hermanito? – preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Sí! Es decir... ¡No! ¡Sí! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? – balbuceó su hermano. A Draco se le escapó una risa por lo bajo –. ¡Ginny! ¡Ven aquí!

De pronto, Ron atrapó a su hermana entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo y aplastándola contra su pecho, la caja de grajeas apretada en su puño. Harry, sintiendo que el orgullo llenaba su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba la escena.

-Deberíamos dejarlos a solas – murmuró Draco –. Ver tanto pelo naranja junto me está mareando.

-Idiota – contestó Harry, dándole un codazo suave –. ¿Quieres que nos escaqueemos? Lo de aparecernos en otro lugar sigue en pie. O podemos alejarnos de las calles más transitadas de Hogsmeade, no sé...

Draco asintió, pero entonces Luna estaba a su lado. Su mirada decía que sabía perfectamente cuáles eran las intenciones de Harry y Draco.

-Estábamos a punto de preguntaros si queríais venir a Cabeza de Puerco. Neville y Hannah ya deben de estar allí. ¿Os apetece uniros?

Esa última pregunta la hizo levantando la vista para incluir también a Pansy y Fitzroy, que habían vuelto a reunirse con ellos en algún momento, probablemente atraídos por el grito de Ron. Hermione había aparecido al otro lado de Harry, y fue quien contestó.

-¡Claro! Íbamos a ir a las Tres Escobas, pero seguramente Cabeza de Puerco esté más tranquilo. ¿Os parece bien? – dijo, mirando a Draco de reojo.

-A mí sí – respondió Harry. A su lado, Draco asintió, y Pansy y Fitzroy se encogieron de hombros casi a la vez.

Padma se despidió de ellos y marchó con Michael Corner, pero todos los demás salieron juntos de la tienda de dulces a la calle abarrotada.

Para cuando llegaron al bar, debían de haberles sacado por lo menos doscientas fotos, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

-¡Aquí, chicos! – saludó Neville desde una de las mesas más apartadas del lúgubre local. Se echaron a andar hacia allí, pero fueron interrumpidos a medio camino por la figura de Aberforth Dumbledore, que se paró justo delante de Harry. Su mirada se desvió hacia Draco solo un momento antes de volver a centrarse en él, pero su expresión facial no cambió en absoluto.

-Buenos días a todos – dijo. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo, y, en voz más baja, el hombre añadió –: Harry, imagino que no quieres que toda esa gente que hay al otro lado de la puerta te moleste, ¿verdad?

Él asintió. Algunas de las personas que los habían estado siguiendo de tienda en tienda parecían haber perdido la vergüenza, porque un par de magos habían entrado en el local y estaban acercándose discretamente a ellos. Aberforth, sin decir nada más, avanzó hacia ellos. Harry, aunque no se giró para ver la escena, oyó como echaba a los periodistas de Cabeza de Puerco y les cerraba la puerta en la cara.

El resto de sus amigos se dirigieron a la mesa, pero Harry esperó un momento antes de seguirles. Draco estaba apretando su mano con mucha fuerza.

-¿Sigues bien?

El Slytherin asintió y se echó a andar, tirando de Harry. Él le siguió el juego a Draco y se sentó con el resto de sus amigos, porque, aunque sabía que el Slytherin estaba pensando en el hermano de Aberforth, estaba claro que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de sus sentimientos.

Mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla, sus amigos charlaron sobre un montón de cosas diferentes. En algún momento, la conversación derivó en lo que cada uno de ellos iba a hacer durante y después del verano, y Ron y Hermione se pusieron a hablar de su viaje a Australia. Hermione les contó que el Ministerio de Magia le había ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en la Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos, desde donde planeaba mejorar poco a poco los derechos y condiciones de vida de esas y otras criaturas mágicas. Ron explicó, emocionado, que iba a empezar el entrenamiento de auror en septiembre.

Neville iba a viajar a la Gomera para realizar un curso con una herbóloga experta en las plantas endémicas de la isla, y Luna se iba a marchar con su padre a algún lugar de África en agosto para averiguarlo todo sobre una nueva especie de pájaro mágico que había sido descubierto recientemente en el continente. Todo ellos le prometieron a su amiga que comprarían la edición del Quisquilloso en la que saliese el artículo correspondiente.

Pansy no habló en toda esa hora, y Fitzroy intervino solo cuando le preguntaron qué iba a hacer en verano, ya que él todavía no había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Con él, el tema de la conversación pasó a ser el Quidditch, y Ron, antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada, estaba contándoles la gran noticia y presumiendo de lo increíble que era su hermana pequeña, lo que hizo sonreír a todos.

-Harry, Draco, vosotros no habéis dicho nada – comentó de pronto Ginny, tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa –. ¿Qué planes tenéis?

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó a su lado, por lo que Harry decidió contestar primero.

-McGonagall me ha ofrecido un puesto como profesor en prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿En serio? ¡Me alegro mucho, Harry! – exclamó Luna, con una sonrisa –. Eres el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido nunca, la verdad. Bueno, Remus también era muy bueno, pero los demás dejaban bastante que desear.

Todo el mundo mostró su acuerdo, y entonces Fitzroy dijo:

-Siempre pensé que acabarías convirtiéndote en un auror.

-Yo también, la verdad – contestó él con sinceridad –. Pero estoy harto de encontrarme en el centro del campo de batalla. Prefiero ser capaz de enseñar a los demás a protegerse a sí mismos; eso puede salvar muchas más vidas.

-Además, tiene sentido que seas tú quien rompa la maldición que Voldemort supuestamente lanzó sobre ese puesto de trabajo – intervino Hermione –. Ya acabaste con él, pero el miedo perdura; si no me creéis, mirad la reacción que tuvo Strigoi al enterarse de que su puesto de trabajo había sido maldito por Voldemort. Esta será una buena forma de hacer que poco a poco todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Todo el mundo pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de Harry, y algunas miradas volaron hacia Draco, Pero Harry fue más rápido que ellos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú, Hannah?

-Oh, bueno, he estado pensándolo mucho – musitó la chica, sonriendo y llevándose una mano a un mechón de pelo rubio –. Lo que más me gustaría hacer es llevar una especie de... todavía no sé cómo llamarlo. Un... hogar al que los niños puedan ir cuando no estén estudiando en Hogwarts. A mi madre la mataron durante la guerra, como ya sabéis, y hay muchos otros niños más pequeños que yo que se han quedado sin ambos padres, o sin casa. Me gustaría poder ofrecerles un lugar en el que vivir. El problema es... que no sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Estoy pensando en pedir un préstamo en Gringotts para poder comprar algún edificio, pero no sé si a los duendes les parecerá una buena inversión.

-¿Sabes qué, Hannah? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – dijo Harry de pronto. Y sus siguientes palabras se sintieron completa, absolutamente correctas según salían de su boca –. Hace unos años, cuando murió mi padrino, heredé la casa en la que se había criado. Yo no quiero vivir en ella, porque a mí, personalmente, me trae malos recuerdos, pero estoy seguro de que podría convertirse en el hogar que has descrito. Y no solo para niños que se han quedado sin padres, sino para todos los que no quieran volver a sus casas porque se encuentren en un entorno de maltrato, como Sirius cuando era pequeño. ¿Qué te parece?

La cara de la chica se iluminó.

-Creo que es una idea maravillosa. ¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

-Estoy dispuesto a donarte la propiedad – corrigió él –. Y a hacerte publicidad para que recibas toda la ayuda que necesites. Y a hablar con Kinglsey, si es necesario.

\--

Un rato después, Ginny se marchó de Cabeza de Puerco para encontrarse con su nuevo novio. Los demás, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor, se pusieron a recoger sus cosas, aunque sin levantarse de la mesa.

-Me apetece estar a solas contigo – murmuró Harry, acercando sus labios a la oreja de Draco.

-Mira que eres idiota – susurró el chico, sonriendo –. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Me da igual mientras no haya gente–. Se paró a pensar un momento–. No podemos salir a la calle principal, o nos verán los periodistas. Pero Cabeza de Puerco tiene una salida trasera. Si mal no recuerdo, da a un camino abandonado que rodea el bosque y se aleja del pueblo hacia las montañas.

Tras intercambiar una mirada de acuerdo, Draco y él se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

-¿Adónde vais? – preguntó Pansy, levantando las cejas.

-A dar una vuelta – contestó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros –. Nos vemos en el castillo.

-¿Estaréis bien? – preguntó Ron, preocupado. Después lanzó una mirada en dirección a Riacus y Pansy, que decía claramente: "¿y vais a dejarnos a solas con estos?"

-Eres mi amigo, Ron, no mi niñera – contestó él, añadiendo cierta maldad a su tono. El chico puso mala cara, y articuló con los labios la palabra "traidor".

-¿Seguro que es una buena idea, Draco?– insistió Pansy, que parecía tan contenta como Ron ante la idea de quedarse a solas con Hermione y él.

-Por supuesto que lo es, se nos ha ocurrido a nosotros –. Harry le sonrió a Draco, y el chico, de la nada, le plantó un beso rápido en los labios. Harry, entre sorprendido y deleitado, le dio la mano a su novio.

-¿Nos vemos a las seis en la entrada del colegio, como habíamos hablado? – intervino Hermione, en un probable intento por desviar la atención de la discusión.

-Claro, ahí estaremos – dijo Harry. Con eso, Draco y él se dirigieron a la salida trasera del bar. Aberforth estaba detrás de la barra y, cuando los vio pasar, los saludó con la mano. Su mirada se desvió hacia Draco, y Harry habría jurado que vio al anciano sonreír. Draco agachó la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

Salieron al patio trasero del bar, que, como Harry había previsto, estaba desierto, y emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque, oyendo las voces que venían de la calle opuesta, muchas de las cuales estaban hablando de ellos.

-¿A qué se refería Granger? ¿Vais a hacer algo a las seis? – preguntó Draco.

-Esto... sí. Hagrid me envió ayer una carta pidiéndome que fuéramos hoy a visitarle. Creo que quiere despedirse.

-Ah... Creí que pasaríamos juntos toda la tarde.

-Puedes venir – dijo él rápidamente –. Ya les he dicho a Ron y Hermione que vendrías y no les pareció una mala idea.

Draco soltó un pequeño bufido.

-Lo cual no quiere decir que les parezca una buena idea.

Harry le dio un codazo amistoso.

-¿Qué más da eso? Vas a venir, ¿verdad?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí.

Después de eso, caminaron en silencio. Harry dejó volar su imaginación, sintiéndose rodeado por el sonido lejano de un río y los cantos de los pájaros que volaban por el bosque que se extendía a su derecha. Su mirada se perdió en los inmensos prados que se extendían a su izquierda, de... trigo, si Harry no se equivocaba. El color ocre de las altas plantas parecía ondear con el viento, y la visión era hipnótica. Le recordó a las pocas ocasiones en las que había viajado en coche con los Dursley, porque solía mirar por la ventana para observar los prados y granjas a los lados de la carretera hasta que le dolía el cuello. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería vivir en una de aquellas enormes casas de aspecto rústico en la colina de una montaña, y dedicarse a cultivar los campos, o a cuidar las ovejas.

Poco después, se detuvieron al lado de una valla de madera que separaba el camino de un prado en el pastaba un rebaño de ovejas.

-Este lugar es relajante – murmuró Draco, descansando sus brazos en la valla de madera. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte –. Me gustan los movimientos que hace la cebada al ondear.

Una extraña calidez llenó el pecho de Harry.Se quitó las gafas y limpió los cristales en la tela de su camiseta para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje.

-A mí siempre me han fascinado – admitió –. ¿Cómo sabes que es cebada?

-Cultura general, idiota – se rio el Slytherin mientras Harry volvía a ponerse las gafas.

Él soltó un bufido y le dio un pequeño empujón a Draco, que éste le devolvió. Sus hombros se chocaron mientras hacían el tonto y, de alguna forma, Draco acabó sobre Harry, y la espalda de Harry quedó apoyada en la valla.

Draco le dio un beso en los labios y luego se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos. Harry apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del chico y lo abrazó desde detrás. Un suspiro dejó sus labios, y sus hombros se relajaron. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos tensado, pero debía de llevar horas haciéndolo, a juzgar por el molesto dolor que sentía en los músculos de su espalda.

-Estaría bien vivir aquí, apartado del resto del mundo – murmuró, después un largo momento de silencio –. Fantaseaba con eso cuando era pequeño, ¿sabes? Con tener mi propia granja, lejos de todo el mundo. Me imaginaba hablando con mis mascotas, y teniendo un montón de sitios donde jugar y un montón de productos caseros que poder compartir con mis vecinos.

-¿En serio? No te imagino llevando una vida de campo – contestó Draco con una sonrisa en la voz.

-Ya, bueno – se rio Harry –. Supongo que lo que más me atraía era... la libertad. Y todo este espacio para moverme. Y... la idea de correr a través de la hierba. De pequeño apenas podía correr, y cuando lo hacía era en el colegio, huyendo de mi primo y su grupo de amigos matones. Cuando llegaba a casa...

¿Era necesario que mencionase el armario bajo las escaleras? A juzgar por la forma en la que se hundieron los hombros de Draco, no lo era.

-Ya... – murmuró el chico. Sonó decaído, y Harry acarició los lados de su cadera con delicadeza, apoyando una mejilla en su hombro –. ¿A dónde vas a ir cuando nos bajemos del tren en King's Cross?

-A la Madriguera. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme allí, pero es el único hogar que tengo.

Draco asintió, visiblemente aliviado.

-Eso que le dijiste a Hannah sobre los niños creciendo en ambientes de maltrato lo estabas diciendo desde la experiencia propia –. Lo planteó como una afirmación, y no como una pregunta –. No vas a volver con tus tíos, ¿verdad?

Harry se tensó. Aquel no era un tema del que hablasen a menudo, y, aunque lo había sacado él, no había creído que Draco fuera a hacerle una pregunta directa. No había vuelto a hacerlo desde aquella conversación que habían tenido en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando Harry había confesado algunas de las cosas que sus tíos le habían hecho.

No era algo en lo que a Harry le gustase pensar, y Draco lo entendía mejor que nadie. Le ocurría lo mismo con el tema de Lucius Malfoy.

-No. No pienso volver a verlos nunca más.

-Bien.

¿Era una buena idea hacer la pregunta que Harry quería hacer? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-¿Tú vas a ir a visitar a tu padre?

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó entre sus brazos, pero el chico no se apartó de él.

-No lo sé – admitió tras un largo segundo de silencio –. Creo que no, a no ser que mi madre insista en que vaya con ella. No odio a mi padre, pero...

-Lo entiendo – murmuró Harry, al ver que vacilaba –. No tienes que darme explicaciones, no te preocupes.

En lugar de contestar, Draco se limpió el sudor de la frente y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Debía de estar acalorado; Harry estaba en manga corta y el sol estaba calentando sus brazos de forma agradable, pero Draco seguía llevando puesta la capa de viaje por encima de su túnica.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?

La pregunta fue inesperada, y a Harry no le pasó desapercibido el temblor en la voz de su novio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Draco tardó un momento en contestar, y se recostó un poco más sobre el pecho de Harry. Él inclinó el cuello hacia el otro lado para que su novio pudiera apoyar la base de su cabeza en su hombro.

-A lo nuestro. A nuestra relación – murmuró Draco –. Tú vas a seguir viviendo con los Weasley, y luego volverás a Hogwarts para dar clase. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer, pero no voy a trabajar aquí. Si siguiéramos juntos, tendríamos que tener una relación a distancia, y solo podríamos vernos en vacaciones. Y ni siquiera podríamos salir por ahí y estar tranquilos, porque la prensa nunca nos dejaría en paz.

Harry apoyó su mejilla en el pelo suave de su novio. Observar los movimientos ondeantes de la cebada era relajante, y empezó a imitarlos con las yemas de sus dedos en la cintura de Draco.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, Draco. Esto es algo que a mí también me costó entender, pero... es normal que no tengamos toda nuestra vida planeada a los dieciocho años. Lo importante es que quiero seguir contigo, y quiero que descifremos todo esto juntos.

-Diecinueve – corrigió el chico con cierto tono de superioridad –. Y... lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te resultaría más fácil descifrar tu futuro si no tuvieras que tenerme a mí en cuenta.

Harry soltó un bufido suave, frotando su mejilla contra el pelo suave de su novio.

-¿En serio crees sería capaz de simplemente olvidarme de ti, y de todo lo que hemos pasado? Llevas demasiados años siendo una constante en mis pensamientos como para que pueda dejarte atrás sin más. Y te quiero, estúpido. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Draco se separó un poco de Harry, con la cabeza gacha. Harry, en un impulso, puso su manos en los hombros del chico y empezó a masajearlos.

-Además, la mitad de los problemas que has citado ni siquiera lo son, en realidad – siguió diciendo al ver que Draco no contestaba–. Voy a volver con los Weasley durante unos días, sí, y voy a quedarme allí hasta que nos lleguen las notas y Ron y Hermione se vayan a Australia, para poder pasar algo de tiempo con ellos. Pero después de eso no quiero quedarme en la Madriguera. Quiero ir contigo a Grimmauld Place y a Godric's Hollow, y a donde sea necesario hasta que encontremos suficientes fotos de Remus y de Tonks para llenar un álbum que también tenemos que comprar. ¿O has olvidado ya que le debemos a Teddy un regalo de cumpleaños?

Draco rodó los hombros bajo las manos de Harry, su cuerpo relajándose con su siguiente respiración.

-Pensé que tú lo habrías olvidado.

-Me subestimas – dijo él, riéndose por lo bajo. Dejó caer sus manos y apoyó su frente en el hombro del chico. La tela de su capa estaba muy caliente; debía de estar muriéndose de calor con ella puesta. Harry rodeó los brazos de Draco con los suyos, y buscó a tientas por su pecho hasta alcanzar el botón de su capa de viaje. Con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo desabrocharlo –. Venga, quítate esto. Aquí no va a verte nadie salvo yo. No tienes por qué pasar calor.

Draco, aunque a regañadientes, dejó que la capa se deslizase por sus brazos y la colgó de la valla de madera con sumo cuidado.

-Y en cuanto a Hogwarts – prosiguió Harry mientras tanto –, ya le he preguntado a McGonagall si los profesores tienen la obligación de quedarse todo el curso dentro de los límites del colegio. Me dijo que no, que esa obligación es exclusiva de los jefes de las casas y de la directora. Es decir, que puedo ir allí a dar clase y volver a casa todos los días después de la cena. Aunque tendré que pasar allí una o dos noches por semana; ya sabes, rotándome con el resto de profesores para vigilar que los críos no se metan en líos. ¿Es eso suficiente para ti?

-Estás implicando que quieres vivir conmigo – dijo Draco. Por fin estaba mirando a Harry, y tenía las mejillas bastante rojas. Debía de ser por el calor, aunque la forma en la que se estaba mordiendo el labio, combinada con su piel rosada, hacía que pareciera extremadamente inseguro y adorable. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Din din din! ¡Has acertado! – exclamó.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Din din din? ¿Qué es eso?

-Nada, cosas de muggles. Se supone que cuando ganas una partida en... algunos juegos... se oye ese ruidito. Da igual – se rindió. Era imposible explicar ese tipo de cosas a los magos sin dejarlos aún más confusos. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que acababa de hacer que la conversación se volviese rara, concluyó –: sí, quiero vivir contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de Draco. Al principio fue tímida, pero se agrandó hasta volverse triunfante, y Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de atraer al chico hacia sí para besar la felicidad de sus labios.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, Draco saboreó su labio inferior y volvió a sonreír para sí.

-Aún no me has contestado al problema de la prensa– murmuró, apartando su pelo de su frente para limpiarse una gota de sudor.

-Ya, es que yo tampoco sé qué hacer con eso. Sinceramente, que les den. Ya se cansarán de hablar de nosotros. Y si no lo hacen... bueno, supongo que podemos comprar unos cuantos de esos volantes con colmillos que vende George–. Un brillo travieso atravesó la mirada de Draco, y Harry sonrió de lado–. O podemos inventarnos nuestro propio hechizo anti-periodistas. Si te ves capaz, claro– se burló–. Si no, siempre podemos pedirle ayuda a Ginny...

-Por favor, Potter, no me hagas reír. Estás hablando con el compositor de "A Weasley vamos a coronar". Con el creador de las chapas de "Potter Apesta". El hechizo mocomurciélago de la pelirroja esa no tiene nada que hacer frente a mi talento natural.

-En ese caso, ya tenemos algo más que hacer este verano – se rio Harry –. Eso, hacer el álbum de Teddy y buscar algún sitio en el que vivir juntos. Todavía me quedan ahorros en Gringotts de la herencia de mis padres con los que pagar un alquiler antes de que empecemos a ganar dinero, aunque no creo que podamos permitirnos una casa como estas de momento – dijo, señalando las viviendas rurales que había salpicadas por todo el paisaje ante ellos.

-Yo también tengo dinero. _Mucho_ dinero. Pero no creo que haya ahora mismo ningún mago o bruja en Inglaterra dispuesto a alquilarme un piso.

La mirada de Harry descendió hacia el movimiento de los dedos de Draco, que estaban acariciando de forma distraída lo poco que quedaba en su brazo de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Tal vez sí, teniendo en cuenta que también me estarían alquilándome el piso a mí – razonó él –. Pero seguramente sea menos complicado si buscamos un piso muggle.

-Claro, como yo sé tanto acerca del mundo muggle...

Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y plantó un beso suave en su mejilla. Draco, aunque puso mala cara, se sonrojó un poco.

-Para eso me tienes a mí.

-Hum...– masculló el chico, frunciendo los labios.

-Enfurruñadito– susurró Harry cerca del oído del chico. Se ganó un codazo, y Draco trató de separar sus manos, pero Harry se aferró con fuerza a los dedos de Draco. Los levantó hacia sus labios para besarlos y, mientras Draco lo atravesaba con una mirada asesina, acercó los dedos de su otra mano a la Marca Tenebrosa.

Despacio, dándole tiempo a negarse si así lo deseaba, Harry dejó que sus yemas recorrieran toda la zona interior del antebrazo de Draco.La mayoría de las líneas que lo atravesaban eran marrones y estaban empezando a difuminarse, y solo tres o cuatro de ellas seguían siendo de color rosado. Ninguna de ellas tenía costra, lo cual significaba que todas tenían, cuanto menos, varias semanas de antigüedad.

Trazó con su dedo una forma rosada y circular que hacía relieve cerca de la zona interior de su codo. Parecía una quemadura.

-No tienes heridas recientes – murmuró.

-No. El calor hace que piquen todavía más mientras se curan–. Draco tiró de su brazo, y Harry lo dejó ir de inmediato, mirando a su novio a los ojos–. Además, ya bastantes problemas me van a causar todas estas cicatrices. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle a mi madre cuando me vea en manga corta y me pregunte?

-Podemos buscar algún hechizo que las tape, seguro que existe– contestó Harry, pensativo–. Podrías usarlo, y si tu madre lo nota y te pregunta le dices que es para cubrir la Marca, y punto.

Draco asintió, pero seguía cabizbajo. Una punzada de culpabilidad llenó el pecho de Harry. Tal vez no debería haber sacado aquel tema, después de todo.

Para arreglarlo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio y levantó la barbilla del chico con su mano libre. Cuando Draco lo miró, Harry juntó sus frentes y murmuró:

-¿Quieres ver si podemos encontrar ese río que se oye a lo lejos?

-Buena idea. Pero... – Dudó, visiblemente incómodo –. ¿No deberíamos ir a las Tres Escobas antes de volver a Hogwarts?

-¿Te sientes preparado para ver a Rosmerta?

-No...

-Entonces no tenemos por qué ir aún. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a bastantes cosas en un día. Además, tendrás más oportunidades de disculparte –. Apretó la mano de Draco y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante –. Venga, vamos al río.

\--

La cara de Hagrid se iluminó en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione, Ron y Harry de pie ante él. Cuando Draco, que estaba tras ellos, entró en su campo de visión, la sonrisa de Hagrid disminuyó un poco.

-¡Pasad, pasad!– exclamó el semigigante, apartándose del umbral de la puerta–. Acabo de preparar té. ¿Queréis también unos pasteles de canela? La receta es de Madame Maxime. Es la primera vez que la pruebo, pero creo que me han quedado bastante bien. Aunque a Grawp parece queno le gustan mucho...

\- No, gracias – se apresuró a decir Hermione, mientras todos ellos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa –, Ron y yo acabamos de comer un montón de pastas en Madame Pudifoot.

-¡Oh! ¡Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien! ¿Tú quieres, Harry?

-Estoy lleno, pero gracias– se disculpó él. No quería herir los sentimientos de Hagrid, pero, por el bien de su estómago y de sus papilas gustativas, tampoco iba a comerse nada que él hubiera cocinado.

Draco pareció dudar, y Hagrid abrió la boca para preguntar. Pero pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió a cerrarla, por lo que se sumieron todos en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo está Grawp, Hagrid? – preguntó Hermione, en un claro intento por romper el hielo. La expresión de Hagrid se iluminó, y se sentó en su gran sofá frente a ellos.

-¡Está genial! Pasa mucho tiempo fuera ahora que hace calor, ¡y se ha hecho amigo de un grupo de centauros jóvenes! El otro día fui a visitarlo y estaba fuera de su casita, jugando con ellos. Me sentí tan orgulloso de él que no quise interrumpir... – La voz de Hagrid, llena de cariño, tembló, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Me alegro mucho, Hagrid! – exclamó Hermione, que había entrelazado sus dedos con los de Ron sobre la mesa –. Pero ¿estás seguro de que "casita" es la palabra más apropiada?

-Pensé que así sonaría más hogareño – se disculpó Hagrid, aunque seguía sonriendo –. Pero bueno, basta de hablar de eso. Os he invitado aquí para daros un regalo de despedida.

-¡Hagrid, no hacía falta!– dijo Ron, aunque, a juzgar por su expresión facial, estaba ilusionado.

-¡Pero me hacía ilusión! – dijo Hagrid, levantándose de su sillón. Abrió el cajón de uno de los armarios y sacó de él dos paquetes, que les tendió a Ron y Hermione respectivamente, con una sonrisa emocionada –. ¡Es una cosa diferente para cada uno!

Ron arrancó todo el papel de regalo de golpe, y se quedó mirando el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Oh, vaya! Es... genial. Creo. Eh... ¿qué es?

-Tienes que darle la vuelta – explicó Hagrid –. Es un trofeo. ¡Lo he hecho yo mismo!

Harry se inclinó en la mesa para observar el extraño artefacto que Ron tenía entre las manos. Parecía una figura humana con una escoba en una mano, aunque había que echarle mucha imaginación a la forma de la cabeza y uno de sus hombros salía de su barbilla. En la base, estaban grabadas, con la letra caótica de Hagrid, las palabras "Premio a el megor Guardián de la historia".

Ron se quedó mirando el trofeo como si no supiera muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Es... todo un detalle, Hagrid. ¡Gracias!

Hermione había abierto el suyo con más cuidado, y lo estaba ojeando con curiosidad.

-Es una agenda mágica. La he comprado en el Callejón Diagon y he decorado la portada yo mismo. Pensé que te vendría bien para no olvidarte de nada cuando estés trabajando en el Ministerio. Ya sabes cómo puede ser el trabajo de oficina...

-¡Muchas gracias, Hagrid! No había pensado en ello, pero estoy segura de que me será muy útil – dijo Hermione, pasando las páginas de la pequeña libreta con interés.

Hagrid dirigió entonces su atención a Harry y a Draco. Harry le lanzó una mirada a su novio, de pronto preocupado. No quería tener que abrir un regalo sabiendo que Draco iba a ser el único que no recibiera nada.

Hagrid, sin embargo, se dirigió al Slytherin y no a él.

-Ah, sí, Malfoy, también tengo algo para ti –. Sacó de otro cajón un tarro lleno de un extraño líquido verdoso, que le tendió a Draco –. El otro día uno de los _Thestrals_ se hizo una herida en la pata y se puso a llorar. Sus lágrimas son un ingrediente utilizado en algunas pociones, así que pensé que... bueno... te gustan las Pociones, ¿no?

Draco sujetó el frasquito entre sus dedos y lo observó durante un momento. Harry conocía aquella expresión: estaba tratando de calcular cuál era el valor del objeto que tenía en sus manos. A juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos, no era poco.

Su cabeza se levantó, y miró a Hagrid con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo siento – dijo de forma repentina. Apretó los labios, como sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, y luego frunció el ceño y añadió, en voz más baja –: por todo. Lo siento.

Hagrid, tras un momento de asombro, dio un paso hacia Draco y le dio una palmada en la espalda. El chico soltó una pequeña tos, empujado hacia delante por el impacto, pero el semigigante no lo notó, y, sonriéndole a Draco, contestó:

-Ya lo sé, chico. Harry no estaría contigo si no lo sintieras.

Un ligero rubor subió por las mejillas de Draco, que levantó un poco la barbilla.

-¿Y cuál es el regalo de Harry?– preguntó Ron, tras un extraño segundo de silencio.

-¡Ah, sí, casi lo olvido! Esperad aquí un momento.

Sin más, Hagrid salió de la cabaña, dejándolos a solas. Harry y sus amigos miraron a Draco, que parecía muy concentrado en el tarrito que tenía en la mano. Sus mejillas seguían profundamente coloradas.

-Eso ha sido bonito, Draco – comentó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías, Granger – espetó el chico, dándoles la espalda disimuladamente.

-Sí, Hermione, no digas tonterías. No ha sido bonito, ha sido sumamente adorable – apostilló Ron.

Eso hizo reír a Harry, que levantó la mano para sacudir el pelo de Draco. El Slytherin se apartó de él y les lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro. Parecía a punto de hacer algún comentario borde, pero Hagrid irrumpió de nuevo en la cabaña, y un ruido familiar hizo que todos ellos se girasen para ver lo que su amigo llevaba en la mano.

-¡Es precioso! – exclamó Hermione.

-Es enorme – añadió Ron, con más escepticismo que su novia.

-Es muy poco común – comentó Draco, impresionado.

-¿Es para mí?

-¡Lo es! – contestó Hagrid –. En la tienda me dijeron que era un macho.

Harry acercó un dedo a la gran jaula que Hagrid estaba cargando, solo para ver cuál sería la reacción del búho grisáceo que había dentro de ella. Este acercó su pico abierto al dedo de Harry, como si fuera a morderle. Pero Harry no apartó el dedo, y el búho simplemente lo rodeó con su pico y se quedó en esa posición sin hacer fuerza.

Acercó su cara a la del búho, fascinado. El animal parecía sentir tanta curiosidad por Harry como Harry sentía por él.

A Hagrid, de pronto, se le escapó un sollozo ahogado.

-Ya sé... ya sé que ninguna mascota en el mundo puede sustituir a Hedwig –. Se sorbió los mocos de forma sonora –. Pero pensé que, como yo te la regalé antes de que vinieras aquí por primera vez, sería bonito que te regalase otro búho ahora que vas a marcharte. Así estaremos... estaremos en contacto aunque estés lejos – sollozó.

-En septiembre voy a empezar a hacer prácticas aquí, así que solo vamos a estar lejos durante dos meses, como siempre – contestó él, tratando de calmar a su amigo –. Pero me encanta que me lo hayas regalado. Es... es precioso. Y tienes razón, no va a sustituir a Hedwig, pero estoy seguro de que nos convertiremos en grandes amigos de todas formas.

Hagrid asintió, secándose las lágrimas con la manga, y atrajo a Harry hacia sí en un abrazo de oso que lo dejó sin respiración. Él se lo devolvió como pudo, con cuidado de no golpear la jaula con la mano.

-Lo sé, lo sé – musitó Hagrid, dándole a Harry varias palmaditas en la espalda –. Es solo que... voy a echar mucho de menos todo esto. A todos vosotros. Anda, uníos al abrazo.

Ron y Hermione se abrazaron inmediatamente a Hagrid y a él, pero Draco se mantuvo a un lado, visiblemente incómodo. Harry sacó una mano del abrazo y la estiró hacia él, y Ron se apartó un poco para hacerle sitio. Tras un momento de duda, el chico se acercó a ellos y rodeó torpemente los hombros de Harry con un brazo.

-Esto es incómodo– murmuró. Nadie le hizo caso.

-Bueno, basta de llorar – dijo Hagrid cuando se separó del abrazo –. Quiero saberlo todo sobre lo que vais a hacer este verano. Ron, Hermione, ¿ya lo tenéis todo preparado para el viaje?

\--

-Venga, tío, el dormitorio no es lo mismo sin ti. Ven aunque sea solo una noche – suplicó Ron. Cuando Harry volvió a darle una negativa, soltó un pequeño gruñido –. No es justo. ¿Por qué tú puedes dormir con tu novio y yo no puedo dormir con Hermione?

-Porque nadie debería dormir con su pareja, y mucho menos fuera de su dormitorio, pero a Harry le encanta saltarse las normas– apuntó Hermione, su tono acusatorio.

-Puede, pero no soy el único que lo hace. Llevo meses sin ver deshecha la cama de Dean. Pero si tanta ilusión te hace seguir durmiendo en el mismo dormitorio que yo, siempre puedo hacer lo mismo que ellos y llevarme a Draco a mi cama ...– Ron puso mala cara, y Harry, con una sonrisa triunfal, le tendió la jaula de Ignatius. Su amigo la aceptó a regañadientes –. Venga, nos vemos por la mañana.

Antes de que sus amigos pudieran decir nada más, Harry se marchó en la dirección opuesta a ellos, hacia donde Draco estaba esperándolo al final del pasillo.

Mientras subían hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, oyeron un ruido ahogado proveniente del pasillo que se extendía ante ellos. La luz de sus varitas no alcanzaba a iluminar nada extraño, así que Harry avanzó para ver qué lo había provocado. Draco sujetó su brazo, y Harry se giró, intercambiando una mirada con él.

-Podría ser cualquier cosa– murmuró el chico.

-Ya, por eso tengo que descubrir qué es exactamente– contestó él. Antes de que Draco pudiera insistir, el extraño sonido se repitió, más fuerte. Era un sollozo.

-Alguien está llorando– susurró–. Vamos, tal vez necesite ayuda.

Draco, tras un momento de duda, asintió. Harry se echó a andar y el chico lo siguió de cerca.

Un momento después, se perfiló a lo lejos la silueta de un niño pequeño, que estaba sentado contra la pared del pasillo, a solas.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Draco cuando llegaron hasta él, antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo. El niño levantó la cabeza de sus brazos, sobresaltado, y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-N-nada –. Se puso de pie muy rápido, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el suelo –. Lo siento, ya me voy a mi cuarto. Por favor, no me castiguéis, no aviséis a McGonagall.

-No vamos a decirle nada a nadie – aseguró Harry, cortándole el paso antes de que pudiera salir corriendo–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El pequeño, por primera vez, se atrevió a mirar a Harry a la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-¿Harry? – murmuró –. ¿Draco?

-Eh, yo te conozco – dijo su novio –. Eres el niño que me pidió un autógrafo.

El pequeño asintió con vehemencia y se secó los mocos con la manga del pijama.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – insistió Harry.

-Unos niños de tercero se han reído de mí –. Al recordarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, y un nuevo sollozo escapó de su garganta –. Me oyeron decir que uno de ellos me parecía guapo y empezaron a meterse conmigo en la sala común. No quería quedarme allí, pero me impidieron volver a mi cuarto, así que salí de las mazmorras. Ya sé que no debería estar aquí fuera a estas horas, pero... tenía miedo, y... y ahora vais a...

-No vamos a hacer que te castiguen –. Draco se acuclilló al lado del niño y puso una mano en su hombro –. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-J-Jake.

-Vale, Jake. ¿Te hicieron algo esos chicos además de reírse de ti? ¿Te pegaron? – preguntó.

-Sí – contestó el niño en un hilo de voz –. Pero no mucho.

-No los defiendas – reprendió Draco –. Lo que han hecho está mal. Escúchame, tienes que volver a tu dormitorio. No puedes pasarte toda la noche fuera. Lo entiendes, ¿no? – Jake asintió –. Pero es comprensible que necesites un poco de tiempo a solas antes de volver. Solo que el pasillo no es el mejor sitio. Podrías meterte en problemas si alguien te encuentra.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? – preguntó el niño.

Draco miró a Harry de reojo y se puso de pie de nuevo antes de contestar:

-Ir a llorar a un sitio en el que no puedan encontrarte.

-Pero no conozco ningún sitio así – murmuró Jake.

-Yo sí – dijo Draco con una sonrisa –. Sígueme –. Se giró para marcharse y, cuando pasó al lado de Harry, murmuró –: ve yendo y espérame dentro. Voy enseguida.

Harry asintió. Aquel era un momento que los Slytherins tenían que compartir a solas, por lo que se despidió del niño y se marchó hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

\--

En cuanto la puerta de la Sala se cerró tras Draco, Harry agarró el cuello de su túnica y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso apasionado. Los llevó hacia la cama, y se quitó de una vez el jersey y la camiseta.

-Eres tan sexy – murmuró mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón –. Te haces el malo, pero eres increíblemente amable, y considerado, y _bueno_. No sabes cuánto me pone.

-Estúpido – masculló Draco.

-Sí, también eres estúpido. Estúpido y sexy –. Gateó hasta Draco, que seguía llevando puesta toda su ropa, y soltó un gruñido. Tiró del cuello de la túnica de Draco –. Quítate esto. Quiero besar todo tu cuerpo.

-Eres un impaciente– masculló el Slytherin–. Debería darte vergüenza.

A pesar de sus palabras, ya estaba desabrochando los botones de su túnica. Harry apartó la ropa de la clavícula del chico en cuanto pudo, y enterró su cara ahí, llenando la zona de besos.

-No finjas que no te encanta– susurró en la piel húmeda de Draco. Fue recompensado con un suspiro entrecortado, y empezó a succionar, subiendo despacio hacia la curva del cuello de Draco para poder rodar su piel entre sus dientes. Cuando la túnica desapareció de su camino, Harry pasó una mano por el vientre suave de Draco mientras chupaba y lamía su cuello sin contemplaciones.

-Vas a dejarme una marca – se quejó Draco, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacia la boca de Harry.

-Bien – murmuró él, pasando sus labios por la pequeña cicatriz que Draco tenía a un lado de la barbilla –. Así todos sabrán que eres mío.

Draco se estremeció ante esas palabras, y sus manos se movieron hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Harry. Lo atrajo hacia sí, y Harry movió la cadera hacia delante hasta que sus erecciones se rozaron. Casi.

-¿Por qué sigo teniendo los calzoncillos puestos?

-No lo sé, tú sabrás.

Con un gruñido, Harry prácticamente se los arrancó, y luego juntó de nuevo sus labios con los de Draco. Al cabo de un momento, Draco estaba empujando la barbilla de Harry con su nariz para poder besar su cuello.

-Yo también quiero marcarte – dijo contra su piel –, para que todas esas chicas sepan que eres _mío_.

-Y chicos – añadió Harry, respirando con pesadez. Desde que su relación se había hecho pública, el número de chicos que habían tratado de tirarle los tejos había aumentado considerablemente.

- _Hmmm_. Especialmente los chicos.

Harry separó su cuello de la boca del chico y se arrodilló sobre él, presionando el interior de sus rodillas contra los muslos del chico. Meció sus caderas en busca de fricción, y un suspiro de alivio dejó sus labios cuando su erección encontró el pecho de Draco.

-Oye, que no tengo tetas para que pases tu polla entre ellas– masculló Draco. Se incorporó hasta estar de rodillas, y acercó sus cuerpos hasta que sus erecciones se rozaron.

-Pues tócame – exhaló él, lanzándose a la garganta del chico –. O mejor, _tócanos_.

-Impaciente –. La voz de Draco sonó casi como un gemido, y su mano se coló entre sus vientres y rodeó sus erecciones.

-Oh, _sí_ – murmuró Harry. Ya habían hecho aquello antes, pero era la primera vez que era Draco quien lo hacía, y la sensación era _increíble_. Se movió hacia el chico una y otra vez, sujetando su mandíbula y besando sus labios con avidez.

-Para de moverte tanto y déjame hacer mi trabajo, idiota– gruñó Draco contra sus labios, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos en la cadera de Harry. Él suspiró, forzándose a quedarse quieto. Para distraerse, dejó un rastro de besos por la mandíbula del chico, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para mordisquearlo y succionarlo.

Su novio suspiró, y se aferró con fuerza a la nalga de Harry. Él, sorprendido, soltó un jadeo en la oreja de Draco.

-¿Te gusta esto?– murmuró entonces el chico, masajeando con suavidad su nalga y volviendo a estrujarla.

- _Sí_. Mierda, _Draco_ -

Su boca se abrió en un gemido cuando sintió los dedos del chico rozar una zona más cercana al hueco entre sus nalgas, más sensible. La corriente de placer llegó hasta su erección, que Draco todavía estaba masturbando con la suya. Un sonido desesperado se abrió camino desde su pecho con el siguiente movimiento de mano de su novio.

Sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry llevó su mano hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre la del Slytherin.

-¿Harry? – murmuró Draco, con la voz ronca, levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Harry le devolvió la mirada, respirando con pesadez. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cerró su mano sobre la de Draco y la movió hasta que sintió las puntas de sus dedos rozando la piel sensible entre sus nalgas.

Un jadeo sorprendido se escapó de sus labios, y los ojos de Draco se abrieron de forma casi imperceptible. El chico movió un poco más la mano, buscando con la yema de sus dedos la entrada de Harry, y él dejó que ocurriera, concentrándose en mantener el equilibrio para no colapsar sobre su novio.

-¿Quieres que...? – titubeó Draco.

-No lo sé.

Draco esperó, observando a Harry con detenimiento, analizando su expresión facial. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que el chico estaría viendo en su cara. Por su mente estaban volando mil pensamientos simultáneos: quería sentir más de aquel escalofrío de placer que estaba naciendo de la piel rugosa sobre la que Draco tenía apoyado el dedo; y lo había pensado antes, más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Ver a Draco gemir de placer cuando sus dedos estaban dentro de su cuerpo le había hecho preguntarse cómo se sentiría. Incluso se había planteado probar él mismo, a solas, pero no tenía lubricante en su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor, y siempre que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres estaba con su novio. Se había planteado utilizar gel en la ducha, pero aquella no parecía una idea muy inteligente.

El caso es que quería saber cómo sería que Draco metiera un dedo dentro de él. Pero a la vez estaba preocupado. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si le dolía?

Draco, con mucha suavidad, empezó a trazar círculos con la yema de su dedo, y a Harry lo recorrió otro escalofrío de anticipación.

-Hazlo –. La palabra se escapó de sus labios sin su permiso. El bote de lubricante se materializó a su lado, confirmando que Harry había tomado una decisión.

Dracó soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

-Desde este ángulo no voy a llegar– dijo, apartando sus manos y retrocediendo en la cama–. Tienes que tumbarte. O... supongo que también podrías ponerte a cuatro patas...

-Tumbado está bien– dijo él rápidamente. Se sentía un poco tonto por haberse puesto tan nervioso, pero su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y sus manos estaban temblando.

Draco se sentó a su lado y abrió el bote de lubricante. Esparció un poco del líquido en uno de sus dedos, y vertió algo más por el resto de su mano antes de acomodarse entre las rodillas de Harry. En lugar de acercar su mano a la entrepierna de Harry, Draco la apoyó en su propio muslo. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No lo sé – admitió él, repitiendo sus propias palabras –. Creo que sí, pero...

-¿Qué?– murmuró el chico.

-Eh... – titubeó. No sabía cómo expresar aquello en voz alta sin cortarles el rollo. Probablemente fuese un miedo estúpido, de todas formas. Pero no podía callárselo –. No sé si... No estoy seguro de... de cuándo he ido al baño por última vez.

Draco, a pesar del rubor que subió por sus mejillas, se rio por lo bajo.

-Existen hechizos para eso, idiota.

-¿Sí?

Él chico negó con la cabeza. Con su mano libre, rebuscó por las sábanas hasta encontrar una de sus varitas. Apuntó con ella al vientre de Harry y, con un movimiento de muñeca, realizó un hechizo silencioso. Un cosquilleo recorrió el interior de su cuerpo.

-¿Mejor? – inquirió Draco. Harry asintió–. Vale. Ahora relájate, y avísame si quieres parar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí– exhaló.

De pronto, la mano de Draco estaba entre sus piernas. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, el dedo del chico rozó la piel de su ano. Y Harry se _estremeció_. Por un simple _roce_. Godric, aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan increíblemente _bien_?

Draco trazó círculos en la zona, y el pecho de Harry empezó a subir y bajar de forma errática, hasta que sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Su mano voló de forma automática hacia su erección, y se acarició a sí mismo de forma desesperada, retorciéndose bajo el tacto de su novio.

-¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?– preguntó, terminando la frase con un gemido cuando el dedo de Draco presionó ligeramente su entrada antes de volver a trazar círculos a su alrededor.

El chico soltó una risita.

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-La duda _ofende_ – jadeó él, en un intento fallido por meterse con su novio.

El chico sonrió con malicia, y entonces su dedo estaba haciendo algo más de presión y Harry estaba gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. Sus piernas se habían levantado tanto que sus pies ya no estaban apoyados en la cama.

-Me encantas así. Salazar, creo que eres más sensible que yo aquí abajo.

Los músculos de su ano estaban relajándose y contrayéndose. Era extraño poder sentirlo, sobre todo porque aquel dedo ni siquiera estaba aún dentro de su cuerpo. Mierda, si ya era así ahora, ¿cómo sería...?

-¿Me lo metes?– murmuró. Pedir eso en voz alta, de una forma tan directa, hizo que se sintiera acalorado en una mezcla de vergüenza y anticipación.

Draco acarició el muslo de Harry con su mano libre, subiendo hasta su rodilla.

-Sí, pero tienes que bajar las piernas. Tus músculos tienen que estar relajados para que no te duela.

Harry apoyó los pies en la cama, e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por relajar su cuerpo. Le resultaba algo difícil mientras se masturbaba, por lo que, muy a su pesar, soltó su erección y se aferró a las sábanas con ambas manos.

Y entonces, muy despacio, la punta del dedo de Draco se introdujo en su cuerpo. Harry sintió el momento en el que atravesó el anillo de piel estrecho y notó una punzada de dolor.

Draco se detuvo.

-Harry –. Un dedo acarició su entrecejo, como tratando de alisarlo, y Harry abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada del Slytherin –. Mantente relajado. Es normal que te incomode al principio; tu cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse. Solo relájate y tómate el tiempo que necesites. Y pídemelo si quieres que pare.

- _No pares_.

Draco asintió, y pasó sus dedos por el pómulo de Harry con suavidad. Él giró el cuello para darle un beso en la palma de la mano, y Draco sonrió.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti– murmuró él, sin aliento–. ¿Me quitas las gafas? Se me están escurriendo.

Su novio, con una mano, desencajó las patillas de detrás de sus orejas con dificultad y guardó las gafas bajo la almohada. Después rozó con sus nudillos el pecho de Harry, justo sobre su corazón. En cuanto su mano empezó a descender hacia su vientre, Harry soltó un gemido de impaciencia. Draco captó el mensaje y rodeó su erección. Movió su mano muy, muy despacio, de forma que los músculos de Harry no se tensaron, pero pequeñas corrientes de placer empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. El dedo que seguía entre sus piernas se introdujo un poco más en su cuerpo, pero la sensación intrusiva se vio completamente eclipsada por el placer que se estaba acumulando en su entrepierna.

-Draco – dijo él de pronto, y su cabeza se cayó hacia atrás –. Mételo más.

El chico cumplió su orden, y a Harry se le escapó un sonido ahogado que fue una mezcla de sorpresa, placer e incomodidad. Trató de concentrarse en la otra mano de Draco, la que estaba acariciando su erección, mientras relajaba los músculos de nuevo y respiraba el olor del chico.

-¿Puedes tocarme tú a mí?– preguntó su novio. A Harry le llevó un momento procesar las palabras, porque Draco estaba presionando su dedo en la pared interior de su cuerpo, y ahora entendía perfectamente las reacciones del chico cuando él hacía lo mismo. Una sensación extraña, placentera, estaba creciendo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Cada caricia de Draco hacía que se intensificase un poco más, y Harry podía sentir un hormigueo de expectación llenando su cuerpo.

Rodeó torpemente la erección de Draco con una mano, y el suspiro que recibió en respuesta hizo que su propio placer se intensificase. Se le escapó un gemido, y luego otro cuando sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba y sus músculos se contrajeron en torno al dedo de Draco. Ese placer desconocido, profundo, se estaba volviendo tan intenso que le impedía pensar con claridad.

-Draco- _ah_ , D- _Draco_.

-Déjate llevar, Harry–. Las palabras fueron susurradas en su oído –. Quiero sentirlo en mi dedo cuando te corras.

Harry perdió el control de su cuerpo. Solo podía sentir el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones a toda prisa, y un placer como nunca antes lo había sentido recorriendo todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se enroscasen los dedos de sus pies,que su cuello se retorciese hacia atrás mientras más y más gemidos dejaban sus labios.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que su cuerpo dejó de moverse, y entonces se hundió entre las mantas, respirando con pesadez, completamente relajado. Godric, aquel había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

El dedo de Draco se retiró de su cuerpo. El movimiento fue ligeramente doloroso, y Harry abrió los ojos.

-Merlín, Harry. Eso ha sido increíble.

Harry se las arregló para dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Por supuesto que lo ha sido.

Draco presionó su frente en la mejilla de Harry, en un aparente intento por darle un empujón sin tener que moverse.

-Estúpido.

-Idiota.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Harry volvió a estremecerse. Pese al tono casual con el que había hablado, Draco tenía la mirada oscurecida. Su expresión sugería que estaba sintiendo una excitación cruda, como si el hecho de que Harry se hubiera corrido con el dedo de Draco dentro de su cuerpo fuera lo más caliente que nunca hubiera visto.

Harry volvió a rodear la erección de Draco con sus dedos. Quería hacerle sentir muy, muy bien.

También quería besar el cuerpo de Draco. Pero sus músculos estaban completamente relajados, y no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas de cambiar de postura.

-Ven aquí, acércate a mí– murmuró, levantando a duras penas una mano para rodear la cintura del chico. Draco acercó sus labios a los de Harry, pero él se apartó del beso–. No, no tus labios. Tu pecho.

Con una expresión divertida, el chico se sentó sobre la barriga de Harry y se inclinó hacia delante. Harry tuvo que erguirse un poco, pero, con un gruñido, consiguió pegar sus labios contra el hueso de la clavícula de Draco. Descendió hasta su pecho y rodeó uno de sus pezones con los labios, moviéndolo con su lengua en movimientos circulares. En un impulso, decidió presionar el pezón con la punta de su lengua, hundiéndolo, antes de repetir el sutil movimiento.

- _Harry_. Salazar, _sí_.

Harry movió su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y luego de nuevo hacia arriba, una y otra vez, ejerciendo cada vez más presión en la piel sensible del chico. Las caderas de Draco saltaron de pronto hacia delante, moviendo con ellas las manos de Harry.

-Sube más, Draco. Voy a hacerte una mamada– murmuró, dejando un rastro de besos por su esternón –. ¿Quieres?

A Draco se le escapó un gemido.

-¡La duda ofende!

Ya estaba gateando sobre Harry y arrodillándose justo delante de su cara, y a Harry se le escapó una risita. La erección del chico estaba al alcance de su boca, pero se entretuvo pasando sus labios por su vientre, allá donde la textura de su piel se volvía rugosa y hundida. Una mano se perdió en su pelo y tiró, tratando de mover su cabeza.

-¡Deja ya mis cicatrices y ve a lo importante!– exigió Draco.

-Mira quién es ahora el impaciente.

Su novio soltó un bufido.

-Tú ya te has corrido, tu opinión no cuenta.

En lugar de contestar, Harry hundió su nariz en el vello púbico del chico, rozando su erección con la mejilla.

-Vamos, Potter – suplicó–. No me merezco me hagas esperar.

Él sonrió, y movió la cabeza para poder besar la cadera del chico. Por algún motivo, le gustaba que a Draco siguiera escapándosele su apellido cuando estaba intentando discutir con él.

-Eres jodidamente adorable.

Antes de que Draco pudiera expresar sus quejas, Harry pasó la lengua por la base de su pene. Lamió toda la longitud, despacio, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. Dejó que su lengua recogiera la gota de semen que humedecía la punta de su glande, y después dibujó círculos en torno a la piel suave y sensible de la zona. La protesta de su novio se convirtió en un gemido, y su cadera saltó de nuevo. Harry abrió la boca, permitiendo que los primeros centímetros de su longitud entrasen en ella. Sus manos, en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse, atraparon las nalgas de Draco.

-Salazar, Harry, no sabes como amo tu boca–. Se estaba meciendo hacia la cara de Harry, y sus glúteos se contraían y relajaban bajo sus manos con cada movimiento. Harry tiró de ellos, separándolos, y rozó su interior con sus dedos–. _Oh_ , joder, _sí_. Sigue haciendo eso –.Todo su cuerpo se encorvó, y sus uñas se presionaron en el cuero cabelludo de Harry –. No pares, no p- _ahh_...

Su semen caliente llenó de pronto la garganta de Harry, y él, conteniendo una arcada, se concentró en respirar por la nariz y para no toser mientras su novio llegaba al orgasmo. En cuanto pudo, apartó la cara para escupir y recuperar la respiración.

-Mierda–. Draco se separó de su cara, y Harry dejó caer las manos hasta los muslos suaves del chico–. Lo siento, Harry. Eso ha sido tan rápido que no lo he visto venir. ¿Estás bien? Mierda, tendría que haberte...

-Estoy bien– murmuró él, interrumpiendo a su novio–. Límpianos y ven aquí.

Esperó mientras Draco rebuscaba entre las sábanas y desvanecía el semen de sus cuerpos, y luego se aferró a la piel desnuda del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí. En cuanto Draco se tumbó a su lado, Harry giró sobre su costado y lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, enterrando su cara en el cuello del chico. Una mano acunó su cabeza y acarició sus mechones revueltos.

-Siento no haberte avisado...

- _Shhh_. Deja de pedir perdón – se quejó Harry. Movió su cara contra el cuello de Draco, adormilado –. _Hmmm_. Estás calentito.

-Vale... Oye, ¿piensas dormirte así?– se rio su novio–. Deberíamos meternos en la cama, ¿no crees?

Harry soltó un gruñido.

-Calla y cierra los ojos, idiota.

\--

Cuando Harry pudo comprender qué era lo que lo había despertado, Draco ya había dejado de moverse y emitir sonidos de queja, y estaba abrazándose a Harry con fuerza.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? – murmuró él, su voz arrastrándose.

La respuesta le llegó unos segundos después, cuando la respiración de Draco se acompasó.

-Sí. Pesadilla.

-¿Quieres... hablar... contármela? – Trató sin éxito de despertarse del todo, pero apenas pudo entender lo que él mismo había dicho. Y, cuando Draco murmuró algo contra su pecho, no logró entender sus palabras.

-¿Eh? – No hubo respuesta –. ¿Qué?

- _Hmm_...

Su novio se aferró a él con un poco más de fuerza, y su respiración se relajó. Harry acunó al chico entre sus brazos y se acomodó bajo su peso.

Si Draco tenía pensado contarle lo que había estado soñando, no lo hizo antes de que Harry volviera a quedarse dormido.


	60. Capítulo 59) Planes

-¿Myrtle? – murmuró Draco, empujando la puerta despacio. No recibió respuesta, pero decidió entrar de todas formas en el baño lúgubre que tantos recuerdos le traía, y que estaba, como de costumbre, desierto. Se asomó al cubículo que la chica solía ocupar –. Myrtle, ¿estás ahí?

-Pensaba que te ibas a marchar sin despedirte – dijo una voz aguda a su espalda. Draco se giró rápidamente para mirar a la fantasma, que estaba poniendo mala cara y tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento – se oyó a sí mismo decir. Por algún motivo, esas palabras eran mucho más fáciles de pronunciar cuando hablaba con los muertos –. No he tenido tiempo de venir antes. Pero estoy aquí.

La chica sonrió.

-Sí – dijo, acercándose a él –. Y me alegro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – contestó Myrtle, emocionada ante la pregunta –. Aunque el otro día una chica me gritó que mis coletas eran horriblemente feas y se fue corriendo del baño antes de que pudiera salpicarla con el agua del váter – añadió, con tono de voz resentido.

-Es una pena. Se merecía un buen remojón por el comentario.

-¡Pues sí! – Dio una voltereta en el aire, alterada. Tras recobrar la compostura, volvió a acercarse a Draco y le preguntó –: ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer durante las vacaciones?

-Estoy mejor ahora – admitió –. Y... más o menos. Estaré en casa de mi tía, con mi madre y mi primo, hasta que me lleguen las notas. Y después... bueno, supongo que esperaré a que Harry venga a buscarme.

Mierda, decir eso en voz alta le hacía sentir impotente. No quería tener que esperar sentado a que el Gryffindor fuese a recogerle a su casa, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Presentarse en la Madriguera en medio del verano sin que nadie le hubiese invitado?

-¿Ya habéis arreglado vuestros problemas? – inquirió su amiga. Parecía realmente interesada en saber si le estaba yendo bien, a pesar de que tenía fama de ser una chica muy infantil y cotilla. Draco, como otras veces antes, se sintió orgulloso de haber conseguido ganarse la amistad de Myrtle.

-Sí –. Y, al decirlo en voz alta, Draco se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Una sensación extraña, cálida, subió por su pecho –. Eso creo, al menos.

La chica frunció el ceño un momento mientras inspeccionaba a Draco, como si esperase que su expresión facial se desmoronase en cualquier momento y dejase ver lo que se escondía debajo.

-Draco – dijo, pasados unos segundos –, has sufrido mucho en el pasado. Y, cuando más ayuda necesitabas, él te atacó. No has olvidado eso, ¿verdad?

Draco quería ponerse a la defensiva, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a bajar todas sus defensas al oír la voz de Myrtle y, simplemente, no fue capaz.

-No lo he olvidado – contestó. Estuvo a punto de seguir hablando; a punto de explicar que tanto Harry como él habían cambiado, que habían hablado de ello, que se habían disculpado y que ahora confiaban el uno en el otro. Que entendían los motivos del otro, que se querían. Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, y Myrtle simplemente asintió, como si esa confirmación fuese más que suficiente para ella. Como si confiase plenamente en su juicio.

De pronto, la pierna de Draco se calentó. Sacó su galeón falso de su bolsillo, donde seguía llevándolo por costumbre, y lo leyó.

"No tardes. Los carruajes se irán pronto."

-Tengo que irme ya – le dijo a su amiga, volviendo a guardar la moneda. Ella puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero si casi no hemos hablado...

-Tal vez pueda volver a verte – dijo de pronto, en cuanto la idea cruzó su mente –. Harry va a trabajar en Hogwarts a partir del curso que viene. Podría hacerle una visita al trabajo algún día y pasarme por aquí para verte.

La expresión facial de Myrtle se iluminó de pronto, como si acabara de recibir un regalo inesperado de Navidad.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó, emocionada –. ¿Querrías volver a hablar conmigo? ¿Incluso aunque ya no me necesites?

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Draco. Él sabía bien lo que era ser odiado, evitado e incomprendido.

-Pues claro que sí.

Después de eso, la despedida se volvió un poco rara. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a tener que decir adiós, y todas las formas de hacerlo que se le ocurrían, como un apretón de manos o un abrazo, no eran aplicables a los fantasmas. Así que, al final, se dijeron un simple "nos vemos" y Draco salió del baño antes de que la situación se volviera extraña e incómoda entre ellos.

Y fuera del baño, sola y esperando por él, estaba Hermione Granger, ni más ni menos. La chica levantó la cabeza en cuanto oyó la puerta, pero él se adelantó y habló antes que ella.

-Granger, ¿qué haces aquí?

Se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de la Gryffindor. Habían pasado tiempo juntos esas últimas semanas, pero en ningún momento habían estado a solas, y la relación que tenían, además de ser casi inexistente, estaba basada enteramente en Harry. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar con ella.

-Estaba esperándote.

-No me digas –. Puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo –. ¿Por qué?

-No seas borde, Draco –. La chica se echó a andar hacia las escaleras, y Draco, aunque extremadamente ofendido, la siguió. Lo último que necesitaba era perder el tren –. Quiero hablar contigo sobre tus enfermedades mentales.

-¿Qué? – Sus músculos se tensaron al instante, y disminuyó el ritmo –. ¡Yo no estoy loco!

-Ya sé que no estás loco. Déjame seguir hablando, ¿quieres?

Draco bufó, pero no contestó nada.

-Mira, cuando una persona pasa por una situación traumática es normal que tenga secuelas; no solo físicas, que también, sino mentales. Todos nosotros lo pasamos mal durante la guerra, pero Harry y tú fuisteis quienes os llevasteis la peor parte. Ambos desempeñasteis un papel central en la guerra, y habéis tenido que hacer, presenciar y sufrir cosas inimaginables...

-Ve al grano, Granger.

-Solo digo que es normal que eso haya dejado huella en ti, Draco. Y puede que las enfermedades mentales no sean heridas físicas, pero siguen siendo heridas, al fin y al cabo, que necesitan cerrarse y cicatrizar – terminó la chica, por fin.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí –. No quería ser borde con la amiga de Harry, pero estaba tocando un tema muy personal y él no confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para querer tener aquella conversación –. A no ser que Harry te haya contado cosas que solo nos conciernen a él y a mí, claro.

-No necesito que Harry me cuente las cosas para darme cuenta de ellas – contestó Granger con resolución. Con esa afirmación, pensó él, la chica no estaba negando que Harry le hubiese contado algún secreto que Draco solo le hubiese confesado a él. Granger siguió hablando antes de que pudiera apuntar eso en voz alta –. Puedo ponerte ejemplos, si no me crees.

-No creo que eso sea ne...

\- El día que Harry nos dio la clase de Defensa sobre los _Boggarts_ y tú viste la figura de Dumbledore ante ti, tu mente y tu cuerpo colapsaron. Tu cuerpo empezó a producir adrenalina, a temblar, y apenas eras capaz de respirar o de pensar con claridad. Te sentiste como si estuvieras en peligro, aunque tu mente racional sabía perfectamente que ese _Boggart_ no podía hacerte daño. ¿Me equivoco? – Miró a Draco de lado. Lo que había dicho era absolutamente correcto, pero él no le dio la satisfacción de admitirlo en voz alta –. Eso es un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla, Draco. Y cuando jugaste en ese partido de Quidditch y te caíste de la escoba, no fue porque tuvieras miedo a las alturas, porque después de los exámenes volviste a subirte a la escoba y no te ocurrió nada. Fue por el ruido. Los gritos del público te hicieron sentir agobiado, abrumado. Como si estuvieras atrapado en tu cuerpo pero a la vez no fueras capaz de controlarlo, ¿a que sí?

Draco no pudo evitar reaccionar, sorprendido por la exactitud con la que Granger había definido lo que le había ocurrido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque he estado leyendo e informándome al respecto – explicó la Gryffindor con su mejor tono sabihondo –, y lo que te ocurrió se conoce como "sobrecarga sensorial" y es un síntoma de estrés postraumático, al igual que la ansiedad.

Draco frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de qué contestar a eso, porque, aunque no quería creerlo, lo cierto era que lo que Granger estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

-Si lo que dices es cierto – dijo mientras atravesaban las puertas del castillo –, imagino que también sabrás cómo se curan esas secuelas.

-Con ayuda profesional, al igual que cualquier enfermedad, por supuesto.

Él bufó.

-Por supuesto – repitió con sarcasmo.

-He estado buscando y, al parecer, en el mundo mágico no existe la profesión de psicólogo, lo que me parece una irresponsabilidad, si me pides mi opinión.

-No lo he hecho – murmuró él, con lo que se ganó una mirada de desprecio por parte de la chica.

-...pero sí que he encontrado a una bruja que está casada con una muggle que trabaja como psicóloga en una clínica privada en Londres. Imagino que está al tanto de que existe nuestro mundo, por lo que me ha parecido la mejor opción. Ya le he dado a Harry su número de teléfono para que podáis llamarla durante las vacaciones.

Draco tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar lo que era un teléfono; Harry se lo había explicado durante aquella tarde de cine en invierno.

-De acuerdo – contestó con tono seco. La chica le miró de lado.

-Pensé que pondrías más pegas al hecho de tener que hablar de tus problemas con una muggle.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Granger – repuso él, prepotente –. Tú no me conoces.

Harry y Weasley estaban esperando al lado de uno de los carruajes, acariciando al _Thestral_ y charlando en voz baja sobre algo que Draco no llegó a oír, ya que Harry, en cuanto vio a Draco por el rabillo del ojo, se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Mientras Weasley ayudaba a Granger a subirse al carruaje como si fuese algún tipo de caballero, Harry apoyó su mano con delicadeza en la cintura de Draco y murmuró cerca de su oído:

-¿Listo para volver a casa?

Él asintió, permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto físico con el Gryffindor durante un momento antes de apartarse para poder subirse al carruaje. Los primeros _Thestrals_ habían empezado ya a avanzar por el camino hacia Hogsmeade, y no quería tener que subirse al carro en movimiento.

\--

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo. Draco, aunque no se quedó dormido, se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde recostado contra Harry con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el chico acariciase su pelo y sus manos mientras escuchaba música en su radio muggle, que no paraba de captar interferencias cada vez que pasaban por un túnel. Weasley y Granger estaban con ellos, y también Longbottom y Abbott. Luna se les unió al cabo de unas horas, tras atender a sus labores como Delegada. Draco había empezado a considerarla casi como una amiga, por lo que aprovechó para charlar un rato con ella. No sabía si volvería a verla, al fin y al cabo.

Pansy le había dicho que podían pasar juntos parte del viaje, pero no apareció por allí, y Draco decidió que no merecía la pena salir a buscarla. Sabía que la chica estaba con Fitzroy, y no tenía ninguna intención de interrumpir lo que estuvieran haciendo en su compartimento.

Además, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Harry y él aún no habían hablado de qué día volverían a verse. Desde su conversación con Myrtle, la idea de pasarse días esperando a que Harry fuera a buscarle estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza y causando una presión incómoda en su pecho. Su serpiente no había desaparecido, después de todo. ¿Acaso era esa sensación la ansiedad a la que Granger se había referido?

-Ey, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Harry, suave y profunda cerca de su oído, lo sorprendió.

-Sí – contestó automáticamente –. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estabas jugando con tus manos. A veces lo haces cuando estás nervioso.

¿De verdad hacía eso? Ahora que pensaba en ello, sí que tenía los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados. Dejó caer los brazos y levantó la cabeza del hombro de su novio, donde había estado dormitando, para hablar cerca de su oído sin que nadie más lo oyera.

-Me preocupa tener que pasarme días tirado en casa esperándote. La idea me hace sentir... impotente.

Los dedos de Harry rozaron sus nudillos.

-Ya sabes que Ron y Hermione se van el día quince de julio. Si las notas de los ÉXTASIS nos llegan antes de ese día, supongo que nos veremos el quince o el dieciséis – murmuró el chico –. Pero nos mantendremos en contacto mientras tanto. Tenemos los galeones y también a Ignatius.

Draco se permitió respirar despacio y relajar los hombros. Confiaba en Harry. No tendría que estar preocupándose por aquello. Todo iba a salir bien.

El brazo de Harry que estaba rodeando su cintura ascendió hasta que su mano acunó la cabeza de Draco.

-Venga, ven aquí, anda – dijo, atrayendo a Draco hacia sí.

-Eres la persona más mimosa que conozco, ¿sabes? Y no lo digo como un cumplido –. Mientras expresaba su queja, Draco volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Era simplemente imposible resistirse a una buena sesión de caricias en su pelo.

El cuerpo de Harry tembló bajo su sien mientras se reía con suavidad.

-No finjas que no te encanta.

De pronto, un gruñido extrañamente parecido al de los jabalíes dejó la garganta de Weasley.

-Sabéis que estamos oyendo vuestra conversación, ¿no?

\--

El tren estaba deteniéndose, y Draco se sentía nervioso de nuevo, por algún maldito motivo. Estaba bastante seguro de que se debía a que King's Cross estaría llena de magos y brujas preparados para sacarles fotos, y para juzgar a Draco y su relación con Harry. No se sentía preparado para despedirse de su novio delante de toda esa gente.

Así que esperó a que sus compañeros salieran del compartimento, y le dio la mano a Harry para que se quedase con él. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, le quitó a Harry la jaula de Ignatius de la mano y la apoyó en el asiento antes de rodear su cintura con los brazos y pegar sus cuerpos.

-No quiero despedirme ahí fuera – explicó al ver la expresión preocupada del chico –. Demasiada gente –. Sin perder más tiempo con palabras, se lanzó a los labios de su novio y los besó sin contemplaciones. No tenían más que unos minutos, y quería grabar el sabor de Harry en su memoria. Su olor personal, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se movían juntos, las exhalaciones suaves que rozaban sus labios cuando Draco exploraba el cuerpo de Harry. La sensación de tranquilidad, de _hogar_ , que sentía cuando estaba con él.

-Tenemos que irnos – murmuró el chico poco después. No trató de separarse del abrazo.

-Lo sé.

Harry volvió a rozar sus labios, su mano perdiéndose en el pelo de Draco.

-No quiero irme.

-Yo tampoco.

Se besaron otra vez, con más urgencia. Ya no se oía a nadie en el pasillo, e Ignatius estaba empezando a agitarse en su jaula.

-Venga, vámonos antes de que me quede aquí contigo para siempre – dijo Harry, separándose de Draco de pronto y recogiendo su baúl y la jaula de Ignatius.

Se bajaron juntos del tren, pero tomaron direcciones diferentes sin dirigirse la palabra. Draco se forzó a sí mismo a no mirar hacia atrás mientras avanzaba hacia los puntos de desaparición e ignoraba a las personas que estaban tratando de hablar con él.

Su madre, tal y como había prometido en su última carta, estaba esperándolo en la puerta de la casa de Andrómeda. Se acercó a él en cuanto aterrizó en el jardín delantero, y levitó su equipaje hasta el interior de la casa antes de darle un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien – dijo contra el hombro de su madre –. Ha sido tranquilo.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado bien. Te he echado tanto de menos...

Su madre estaba acariciando su pelo con suavidad, y él se relajó inevitablemente entre sus brazos. Cuando terminaron el abrazo, ella le sonrió con cariño, y Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en que sus ojeras no habían desaparecido. Al menos su pelo había recuperado algo de su volumen; esa era una buena señal.

-Este no es el collar de tu padre –. Antes de que Draco pudiera impedirlo, su madre estaba sujetando entre dos dedos el colgante que Harry le había regalado y examinándolo con detenimiento.

-Ya – contestó él rápidamente, tratando de pensar en alguna buena explicación que darle a su madre. Mierda, ¿por qué no había escondido el colgante bajo su túnica? – Es un regalo de Harry. Lo hizo él mismo.

-Vaya –. Frunció el ceño –. Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada. Siempre y cuando simbolicen lo mismo.

Draco se preparó para darle a su madre la peor desilusión de su vida. Bueno, la segunda peor. Sin duda la peor de todas se la llevaría si algún día descubría que Harry y él se habían acostado antes de casarse. Aunque, Merlín, Draco se tiraría vestido a un pantano antes que confesárselo él mismo.

-Verás, madre... – empezó. Y fue súbitamente interrumpido por un gritito infantil proveniente de la puerta.

-¡Hola, Draco! Entrad en casa, he estado preparando galletas – dijo Andrómeda, que estaba sujetando entre sus brazos a un Teddy mucho más grande de lo que Draco se esperaba.

-Ya vamos – contestó su madre. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Draco y caminó con él hacia la puerta –. ¿Decías algo, Draco?

-Aco – repitió Teddy, cambiando el color de su pelo a un rubio casi plateado. Él le sonrió al pequeño, y este estiró sus bracitos en su dirección.

Aprovechó el hecho de que su primo estaba requiriendo su atención para evitar contestar a la pregunta de su madre, y, tras un momento de duda, tomó al bebé de los brazos de su tía y lo acunó contra su pecho.

-Hola, Teddy – dijo, de pronto nervioso. Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que se habían visto... ¿Y si su primo no se acordaba de él? ¿Y si se echaba a llorar?

El pequeño se lo quedó mirando un momento con la boca abierta formando una pequeña "o". Levantó la mano, apretó su nariz con fuerza y soltó una risita aguda.

Andrómeda soltó una carcajada.

-Di hola, Teddy. Di hola a tu primo Draco – le indicó al pequeño, hablando despacio.

-¡Alla!

-Hola, Draco – repitió su tía.

-¡Alla, Aco!

Draco sonrió.

\--

Los siguientes días transcurrieron muy despacio, pero Teddy se encargó de mantener a Draco ocupado. Pasar tiempo con un niño de un año era confuso y extenuante, pero Draco empezó, poco a poco, a entender el idioma del pequeño.

-¡Aco!

-¿Sí, Teddy?

-¿Ondetota?

Draco miró a su tía, confuso, y ella se rio.

-Te está preguntando dónde está la pelota. Tienes que conjurar una para que juegue.

-Oh. Vale –. Hizo lo que su tía le había indicado, y se pasó casi una hora jugando con su primo a... bueno, a hacer rodar la pelota de un lado a otro del salón. El bebé parecía insaciable, y no paraba de reírse cada vez que a Draco se le escapaba rodando la pelota y tenía que ir a buscarla. Hasta que, de pronto...

-¡Bububa!

Al ver que Draco no obedecía a su orden, Teddy corrió torpemente hasta él y señaló su varita, que sobresalía del bolsillo.

-Quede bububa.

-Bu... ¿burbujas?

-¡Sí! ¡Bububas!

Draco conjuró unas cuantas pompas de jabón, y el niño empezó a perseguirlas, corriendo de un lado para otro y soltando pequeños chillidos de felicidad. De pronto, se tropezó con la alfombra y se cayó hacia delante. Se echó a llorar antes de que Draco pudiera llegar hasta él, su pelo volviéndose súbitamente rosa. Por suerte, su madre estaba por allí en aquel momento y se hizo cargo de la situación; Draco no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con un niño llorando.

\--

Era trece de julio cuando un búho gris entró en la cocina mientras Draco desayunaba y le entregó las notas de sus ÉXTASIS. Mientras abría el sobre y leía el pergamino oficial, a Draco le temblaron las manos. Su vista voló rápidamente hacia el final de la página, donde estaban escritos sus resultados:

Pociones -- Extraordinario

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -- Supera las Expectativas

Encantamientos -- Extraordinario

Artimancia -- Extraordinario

Transformaciones -- Supera las Expectativas

Su primer pensamiento fue que sus notas eran mejores de lo que se había esperado. El segundo, que no eran lo bastante buenas.

 _-Esperaba mucho más de ti, Draco –. El tono de Lucius Malfoy era seco, hastiado. Como siempre, hizo que Draco se sintiera muy, muy pequeño –. Dime, ¿qué notas han sacado tus compañeros en sus TIMOS? Tienen más Extraordinarios que tú, ¿verdad? Lo suponía –. Aquello probablemente no era cierto, pero su padre no le había dado tiempo a contestar –. No sé cómo esperas llegar lejos si no destacas. Como sigas así, no vas a ser nada en esta vida. Qué, ¿acaso creías que el regreso del Señor Tenebroso te garantizaría el éxito?_

 _El miedo de Draco debía estar reflejándose en su cara, a juzgar por las palabras de su padre. A Lucius Malfoy no le gustaba que las emociones de Draco se dejasen ver. Luchó por relajar su rostro hasta conseguir una expresión facial hierática, pero eso, por supuesto, no fue suficiente para calmar a su padre._

 _-No sé qué clase de Slytherin eres. ¿Por qué no puedes entender que en esta vida hay que aprovechar todas las oportunidades? Ambición, Draco. Es uno de los valores de tu casa, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ingenio, determinación, auto-preservación! – Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y soltó un suspiro cansado. Draco se sintió un poco más diminuto –. No sé ni para qué me molesto._

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Su padre ya no estaba allí para humillarle, y sabía que su madre estaría orgullosa de sus resultados.

En el sobre de las notas había también un par de hojas con recomendaciones de lugares a los que Draco podía enviar aplicaciones para hacer prácticas o seguir con sus estudios, todas relacionadas con el campo de las Pociones. Al final del último pergamino, McGonagall le recordaba que debía enviar todas las aplicaciones que quisiera antes de que terminase el mes de julio.

Draco decidió posponer la toma de decisiones, aunque sabía que era una mala idea. No tenía ni idea de dónde quería trabajar. Solo sabía que quería quedarse en el país para poder estar con Harry, ya que la Red Flu y la aparición no funcionaban entre fronteras nacionales. Por tanto, casi la mitad de las opciones quedaban descartadas. De las restantes, la que más le atraía era la de ser ayudante en el Departamento de Investigación de Pociones en San Mungo, pero tomar la decisión definitiva era algo para lo que aún no se sentía preparado, y todavía tenía medio mes por delante.

En cambio, solo tenía dos días para decirle a su madre que iba a pasar con Harry el resto del verano y probablemente a vivir con él de manera indefinida, si encontraban un piso. Genial. Para eso tampoco se sentía preparado.

"¿Qué tal las notas?"

Ah, hablando del rey de Roma. Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que había llegado el búho y Harry ya estaba escribiéndole.

"Tres E, dos SP," contestó Draco. "¿Y tú?"

"¡Enhorabuena!" "Yo todo Extraordinarios."

"Me pregunto por qué será."

"Ya ves," dijo Harry. "No me los merecía."

"Lo sé."

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y Draco bebió un poco más de su té, que ya se estaba enfriando.

"Te quiero. Nos vemos pronto."

Sacudió la cabeza, pero se permitió sonreír en la soledad de la cocina.

"Y yo a ti."

\--

-¿No tienes hambre, Draco?

Levantó la vista de su plato. Llevaba varios minutos sin probar bocado porque su estómago estaba retorciéndose de nervios. Ya era catorce de julio por la noche, y aún no le había contado a su madre que iba a marcharse con Harry.

-No mucha –. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y tomó una respiración profunda. Tenía que sacarse aquello de encima –. Harry y yo vamos a vernos mañana o pasado para hacer el regalo de cumpleaños de Teddy –. El niño estaba distraído jugando con la cuchara con la que le habían dado de cenar, por lo que creyó seguro decir eso en voz alta. De todas formas, seguramente no habría entendido lo que Draco estaba diciendo.

-¡Eso es genial! – contestó Andrómeda, sonriente –. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

-Yo también – musitó él. Ahora venía la parte complicada –. Y... es probable que Harry y yo pasemos juntos el resto del verano. Queremos buscar un lugar al que mudarnos... los dos.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de un momento de silencio, y Draco pudo oír los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. De nuevo, fue su tía quien contestó primero.

-Esto está muy bien, Draco. Me alegro mucho por Harry y por ti –. Sonrió con amabilidad –. Vendréis a visitar a Teddy, ¿no?

-Por supuesto – aseguró él. Draco adoraba a su primo, y, además, Harry era su padrino. Si conocía bien a su novio, estaba seguro de que no se le pasaría por la cabeza alejarse del niño. No cuando Teddy era huérfano y Harry había estado tan solo durante su infancia.

-Me parece bien – dijo su madre, despacio, pasados unos segundos –. Yo tampoco puedo quedarme aquí de manera indefinida...

-Sí que puedes, Cissy – interrumpió Andrómeda.

-... pero también estáis más que invitados a venir a visitarme cuando queráis. Ya lo sabes, hijo.

Draco asintió, aliviado. Había sido más fácil de lo que había creído. O eso pensó durante aproximadamente cinco segundos, tras los cuales se dio cuenta de que había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

-¿Habéis hablado ya de cuándo vais a casaros? Ya sabes que seguir todos los pasos tradicionales lleva unos cuantos meses, si se hace bien.

-Eh... – Draco intercambió una mirada con Andrómeda. A juzgar por su expresión, ella también creía que esa obsesión con las tradiciones que tenía su hermana era una tontería –. Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma – mintió –. Esperar a que la prensa se relaje, tantear un poco el terreno... porque Harry es famoso, ya sabes.

Esa respuesta pareció complacer a su madre, y la conversación fue súbitamente interrumpida por el llanto de Teddy, que se había aburrido de estar sentado en su trona.

\--

Al día siguiente, Draco se sentó con Teddy en el salón para ver una película en una televisión Muggle que había pertenecido a Ted Tonks. La película se llamaba "Mi vecino Totoro" y, según su tía Andy, había sido una de las favoritas de la madre de Teddy durante su infancia.

Draco no prestó atención a la historia. Estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana cada pocos segundos y tratando de aguzar el oído para oír a Harry cuando se apareciera en el jardín.

Pero Harry no apareció, y Draco, después de cenar, se fue a su habitación frustrado consigo mismo por haber perdido el día esperando. Pero decidió no perder la calma. Al fin y al cabo, Harry había dicho que iría a su casa el día quince _o dieciséis_.

\--

"¿No ibas a venir ayer u hoy?"

Le había llevado diez minutos decidirse a enviar ese mensaje. Tendría que haber sido Harry quien hablase primero, y no él. Era Harry quien tenía que disculparse por no haber aparecido tampoco ese día.

"Sí, lo siento," le llegó la respuesta poco después.

"Tendrás alguna excusa."

"Sí, la tengo." Draco esperó un par de minutos, pero Harry no siguió hablando.

"¿Y bien?"

"Ya verás." "Te quiero, buenas noches."

¿Eso era todo? ¿Un mísero "ya verás"? Ugh, estúpido Potter.

"Tienes suerte de que te quiera," escribió Draco. Ah, qué gusto daba poder enviar mensajes largos con su moneda. "Porque eres insoportable."

"Mira quién fue a hablar," contestó Harry.

"Estúpido."

"Idiota. Te quiero, ve a dormir."

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer." Mientras escribía eso, se le escapó un bostezo. Realmente necesitaba descansar, pero hablar con Harry le hacía sentir tan ligero...

"No puedes verlo, pero me estoy riendo de ti."

"¿Estás seguro de que estás mirando al galeón," "y no a un espejo?"

La respuesta no llegó inmediatamente, y Draco cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que el galeón se calentase.

\--

"¿Te has quedado dormido?"

Draco se frotó los ojos. La luz del sol iluminaba toda su habitación, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Harry debía de haber estado hablando solo la noche anterior.

"No, solo estaba pasando de ti," escribió después de ir al baño.

"Ya, claro," contestó Harry. "Buenos días."

"¿Piensas venir hoy, o tengo que" "buscarme otro novio?"

"Eso no será necesario."

Después de desayunar, Draco salió a pasear con Teddy por el parque, y, mientras Andy preparaba la comida, se sentó con su primo en el sofá. Trató de no dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Quieres ver una peli, Teddy? – preguntó, sentando al niño sobre su regazo.

-No – dijo el pequeño, y señaló al bolsillo en el que Draco guardaba su varita –. Quede tispas.

-¿Chispas?

-Sí.

Draco cumplió la petición del bebé, y este se rio y aplaudió. Como siempre que se reía o lloraba, su pelo cambió súbitamente de color, esta vez a un negro intenso. Y Draco sonrió, pero se le escapó un suspiro.

-Echo de menos a Harry – le confesó al niño, que, por supuesto, no le prestó atención. Estaba ocupado observando las chispas verdes y rojas que Draco estaba conjurando.

-¿Tota?

Draco conjuró una pelota para el niño, y acababa de ponerse a jugar con él cuando...

 _¡Crack!_

Se puso de pie muy rápido. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Draco tenía los brazos cruzados, la barbilla levantada y una ceja arqueada. Ver a su novio hizo que una pequeña corriente de emoción subiese por su estómago, pero no dejó que eso afectase a su expresión facial. Estaba ofendido; quería que Harry fuera consciente de ello.

Se miraron durante un segundo, y entonces el chico se mordió el labio y sus comisuras se levantaron en una sonrisa involuntaria. Entró en el salón, cerró la puerta y dio un paso hacia él.

-Eres adorable cuando te pones así – dijo en voz baja.

-Exijo una explicación, Potter.

-Me lo imagino –. Se acercó un par de pasos más a él –. Quería venir aquí nada más despedirme de Ron y Hermione en el aeropuerto, pero Molly, al enterarse de que iba a mudarme contigo, se negó a dejarme marchar antes de encontrar un piso. Le dije que tú y yo teníamos pensado buscar uno juntos, pero Arthur y ella insistieron en acompañarme al Londres muggle, y... bueno, hemos encontrado uno.

Se sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y las levantó en el aire. Draco levantó más las cejas.

-Ya sé que no tendría que haberlo escogido sin ti, pero bueno... solo es un piso para el verano. Les dije que no quería buscar nada más permanente sin tu ayuda. Ah, y Molly también me ha enseñado los hechizos que utiliza para cocinar, limpiar la casa y demás. No me ha dejado marchar hasta asegurarse de que no vamos a morirnos de hambre.

Estaban a solo un paso de distancia. El ceño de Harry estaba fruncido, y la mirada de Draco se desvió hacia su cicatriz, que se deformaba ligeramente al arrugarse su frente.

-¿Estás enfadado?

Draco quería decir que sí, pero lo cierto era que sabía lo duro que podía llegar a ser lidiar con padres con los que no se podía razonar. Además, la idea de haber hecho daño a Draco parecía estar afectando a Harry. Así que se tragó su orgullo, rodeó la mano de Harry con la suya y le plantó un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-No. Aunque no me gusta que hayáis alquilado un piso sin preguntarme, ni que me hayas hecho esperar.

Harry sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

La pelota de Teddy se chocó contra el pie de Harry, y ambos dirigieron su atención al niño que estaba corriendo en su dirección en busca de su juguete. Harry se acuclilló, soltando la mano de Draco.

-Hola, Teddy. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Teddy no contestó, pero apoyó una manita en la rodilla de Harry para agacharse y recoger la pelota. Después miró a su padrino a la cara, estiró su brazo y tocó con un dedo su frente, justo sobre su cicatriz.

-Uuuh – murmuró, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Su pelo cambió para imitar el desastre despeinado de su padrino, y una marca con forma de relámpago apareció en su frente. Su mano cayó de la frente de Harry y se sujetó a sus gafas, que se bajaron hasta la punta de su nariz. El chico se rio y se las quitó para limpiarlas con la tela de su camisa.

-Hola, Harry. Qué alegría verte por aquí – saludó su tía Andy desde la puerta de la cocina. Se acercó a ellos y levantó a Teddy del suelo –. ¿Te acuerdas de Harry, Teddy? Es tu padrino.

El niño no contestó, pero giró el cuello para mirar a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos? – preguntó el chico.

-¡Claro!

Draco se encontró con que le gustaba la imagen de Harry con Teddy en brazos. Padrino y ahijado se estaban mirando, el primero sonriendo, el segundo toqueteando sus gafas y balbuceando para sí. Ambos parecían igualmente intrigados por el otro.

-Tengo que seguir preparando la comida – dijo Andrómeda –. Te quedas a comer, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Eh... bueno, no quiero molestar – dijo el chico, algo incómodo.

-Tonterías, no molestas. ¿Te gustan los canelones?

Su novio sonrió.

-Me encantan.

-¡Perfecto! Deben de estar casi listos. Voy a vigilar el horno.

Draco y Harry se quedaron a solas con el bebé una vez más. Harry dirigió su atención al pequeño, pero este estaba mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina y retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

-Cane – dijo con urgencia. Harry miró a Draco, la confusión dibujada en su rostro, y él se acercó a ellos, orgulloso de que su novio le necesitase para comunicarse con Teddy.

-Quiere comida – explicó –. Le llama carne a todo lo que sea comestible.

-¡Ah! Sí, Teddy, yo también tengo hambre – contestó Harry, tocando la punta de la nariz del niño con cariño. Éste se retorció de nuevo entre sus brazos y señaló a Draco.

-¿Quede cane?

Él revolvió el pelo de Teddy y le sonrió.

-Sí, osito, yo también tengo hambre.

-¿Osito? – murmuró Harry, levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

-Cállate – masculló él –. Mi madre se lo llama y se me ha pegado.

-Qué mono.

Draco puso mala cara, pero no pudo contestar, porque la puerta de la calle se abrió y su madre entró en el salón, como si Draco la hubiera invocado al hablar de ella. Llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano; probablemente acababa de recogerlas en el jardín.

-¡Alla! – saludó Teddy.

-Vaya. Hola, Harry – dijo ella, conjurando un jarrón y llenándolo de agua con su varita.

-Hola.

Su madre se los quedó mirando. Estaba sonriendo con cariño, y Draco se dio cuenta de pronto de que Harry y él estaban de pie muy cerca, y de que tenían un bebé en brazos. Conociendo a su madre, estaría fantaseando con el día que se casasen y formasen una bonita familia.

Las mejillas de Draco se calentaron. Abrió la boca para decir que iban a subir a su cuarto para hacer las maletas cuando la voz de Andy llegó desde la cocina.

-¡A comer!

Ah, mierda. Aquello iba a ser incómodo.

Teddy mantuvo a Harry ocupado durante parte de la comida, ya que el chico había insistido en dar de comer a su ahijado. Cada vez que acercaba el tenedor a la boca del niño, repetía la misma frase extraña que hizo que su madre y él se lo quedasen mirando. "¡Que viene el avión!" ¿Qué era un avión? Draco no tenía ni idea, pero supuso que lo que su novio estaba diciendo era el equivalente muggle de "¡Abre el piquito, Hipogrifo!"

Significase lo que significase, al menos estaba impidiendo que su madre sacase temas incómodos delante de Harry. O, al menos, fue así hasta que Teddy se terminó (milagrosamente) su plato de macarrones.

-¿Ya habéis decidido quién va a ser el Conjurador en la boda?

-¿En la...? – empezó Harry. Draco le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, entrando en pánico.

-No, aún no.

-Recuerda que tenéis que pensarlo con tiempo – advirtió ella –, o no podréis hacer el intercambio de reliquias antes de que llegue el invierno.

-Sí, madre. No lo hemos olvidado –. Trató de sonar casual, pero no le salió demasiado bien. Por suerte, su tía Andy se apiadó de él y cambió de tema de conversación.

-¿Has leído el Profeta de hoy, Cissy? Dicen que los sueldos de los funcionarios del Ministerio han vuelto a subir...

Harry y él se excusaron de la mesa en cuanto terminaron de comer, y subieron corriendo a la habitación de Draco. La puerta aún no se había cerrado cuando Harry se presionó contra su espalda y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Los labios de Harry rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, y Draco puso sus manos sobre las del chico, relajándose contra él y soltando un suspiro.

-Te echaba tanto de menos – murmuró Harry en su cuello –. Siento no haber ven... – Draco giró el cuello tanto como pudo y calló a su novio con un beso.

Se separó de él poco después y, con un último roce de labios, se dirigió a su armario y empezó a sacar toda su ropa.

-Tengo que meter todo lo que hay en mi habitación en el baúl. Si me ayudas, podremos irnos antes de que mi madre vuelva a intentar hablar con nosotros.

-Vale –. Harry se acercó a él y le ayudó a extender sus túnicas por la cama. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a romper el silencio –. Oye, hablando de tu madre... ¿A qué se refería con eso de la boda?

"Oh, no." Draco se mantuvo estratégicamente de espaldas a Harry para no tener que mirarle a la cara, y dijo:

-Cree que ya estamos pensando en casarnos, porque eso es lo normal entre las personas de sangre pura.

-Oh –. Hubo un momento de silencio –. Había olvidado que en el mundo mágico existía el matrimonio homosexual –. Draco aguantó la respiración mientras Harry decidía qué más decir. Se le acabaron las túnicas, y se agachó para sacar los zapatos del fondo del armario –. ¿Tu madre cree que vamos a casarnos _ahora_?

-Eso me temo – murmuró él.

-Oh – repitió Harry. Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, Draco se habría burlado de su falta de elocuencia –. Es decir, no es que no me plantee hacerlo algún día, pero... es muy precipitado, ¿no crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero las cosas funcionaban de manera diferente cuando mi madre era joven. Entonces, el matrimonio era el primer paso para independizarse de los padres. Venía antes que mudarte con tu pareja, y que encontrar un trabajo estable. Y no digamos que tener relaciones sexuales... pero eso ya lo sabías. Y mi madre sigue creyendo que esa es la única forma de hacer las cosas.

-También cree que tenemos que seguir un montón de ritos extraños – dijo Harry –. Mencionó algo de un Conjurador y unas reliquias. Nunca antes había oído hablar de eso.

-Sí, forman parte de las bodas mágicas tradicionales, aunque ya solo los siguen las familias más conservadoras. Por eso seguramente la señora Weasley no esté presionando a Granger y a Weasley como lo está haciendo mi madre conmigo – explicó Draco. Harry parecía más curioso que preocupado o enfadado, y se permitió mirar al chico mientras levitaba su ropa hacia su baúl –. El Conjurador es la persona que realiza el hechizo que nos une en matrimonio. Quiero decir, que une a dos personas en matrimonio. Normalmente lo hace el chico de la relación, pero claro, en nuestro caso tendríamos que decidir quién de los dos lo haría. Y en cuanto al intercambio de reliquias, ese es el primer paso para consumar el compromiso. Se supone que el Conjurador guarda una reliquia familiar de su prometido bajo su almohada durante treinta noches, y después el otro miembro de la pareja hace lo mismo durante otras treinta.

Harry se sentó en la cama mientras Draco encogía algunas de sus pertenencias para que cupieran en el baúl, y soltó una pequeña risa de incredulidad.

-"Consumar el compromiso" – repitió –. Parece un poco ridículo, si te soy sincero.

Draco tardó un momento en contestar, y se mantuvo concentrado en su baúl. Había temido que Harry reaccionase mal cuando inevitablemente se enterase de los planes que su madre tenía para ellos, pero el chico solo sonaba... divertido.

-Pareces muy tranquilo al respecto – dijo con cautela –. ¿No te molesta que mi madre piense que vamos a casarnos? – Cerró el baúl y levantó la cabeza. Harry se había acostado en la cama de Draco, y tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada. Estaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, restregándose –. Potter, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Oler tu almohada – explicó el chico –. Huele a ti. Echaba de menos tu olor.

Draco abrió la boca para decirle a Harry que, si quería olerle, él estaba _justo ahí_. Pero se detuvo cuando un recuerdo cruzó su mente. Una imagen de él olisqueando la almohada de Harry un año antes, en la Madriguera. "¡¿Por qué mierda hice eso?!"

-Y en cuanto a tu madre: no, no me molesta. Me hace gracia, de hecho. Parece muy ilusionada.

Draco apartó el pensamiento de su mente y se forzó a avanzar hasta la cama y sentarse al lado de su novio. Aquel no era el momento de tener una crisis existencial por el hecho de que ya el verano anterior se había sentido protegido por Harry.

-Eso lo dices ahora – masculló –. En cuanto sepa la verdad, querrás estar a un continente de distancia de ella.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad?

Draco tardó un momento en contestar.

-Pues que no podemos casarnos aún. Las relaciones no funcionan así. Se supone que tenemos que esperar, convivir unos años, ver si nos va bien... es decir, ni siquiera llevamos un año entero gustándonos –. Trató de decir eso último como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero su tono sonó vacilante a sus propios oídos. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no recordaba el momento exacto en el que Harry había empezado a gustarle. Antes de navidad, seguro. Pero... ¿cuándo? ¿Antes de que se hablasen por primera vez? _Antes de que empezase el curso_ Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza, de no ser porque acababa de recordar el incidente de la almohada.

Vale, definitivamente no tenía sentido. Porque, si Harry ya le gustaba en verano, eso significaba que le había gustado antes. Las personas no empezaban a sentir algo por gente a la que llevaban meses sin ver, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cuándo? ¿En el juicio? ¿En la batalla? ¿En la Mansión? ¿En _Hogwarts_?

De pronto, Draco se sentía mareado.

-¿Sabes lo que cree Hermione? – La pregunta interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos, y la mirada de Draco voló hacia Harry, que estaba sonriendo –. Cree que llevamos años sintiéndonos atraídos el uno por el otro, y que el único motivo por el que no terminamos juntos antes fue la guerra.

Draco sintió que se acaloraba.

-No tiene razón – dijo –. No habríamos acabado juntos, porque yo era un crío lleno de prejuicios y necesitaba pasar por todo lo que ocurrió en sexto y séptimo para ser capaz de separarme del camino que mis padres habían construido para mí.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón – contestó Harry pasado un momento –. Pero eso no significa que no hubiera nada entre nosotros cuando éramos más pequeños. Siempre has tenido más efecto en mí que ninguna otra persona. Podría haber estado en medio de una multitud y habría sido capaz de encontrarte a través de ella. Y, sinceramente, el resto de personas me habrían dado igual. Ni siquiera habría reparado en su presencia. Pero sí en la tuya.

Draco soltó un bufido. Tal vez ya hubiera sentido algo por Harry antes de la guerra, pero al menos no era el único.

-Realmente no podíamos estar en la misma habitación sin tratar de llamar la atención del otro – contestó. Harry estaba sonriendo como un idiota, y gateó por la cama con la clara intención de lanzarse a los labios de Draco. Él levantó una mano para que no pudiera acercarse –. Oye, nada de besos. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes, a no ser que quieras quedarte a escuchar la charla de mi madre sobre la noche de bodas.

Un minuto después, estaban bajando al salón con el equipaje levitando tras ellos, listos para desaparecerse.

-Harry ya ha encontrado un piso en el que pasar el resto del verano – informó Draco, al ver las expresiones sorprendidas de su madre y su tía –, así que nos vamos hoy.

-¿Volveréis pronto de visita? – les preguntó Andrómeda.

-Tan pronto como tengamos el regalo de Teddy – aseguró Harry, dándole a su ahijado un beso en la frente.

Su madre se levantó del sofá y le dio a Draco un abrazo suave.

-Te voy a echar de menos, hijo – murmuró –. Cuídate, y avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿vale?

-Sí – dijo él. Le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla –. Nos vemos en unos días.

\--

El piso que Harry y los Weasley habían encontrado era pequeño, y estaba lleno de objetos muggles. Los muebles ni siquiera combinaban los unos con los otros, y no tenía una chimenea que conectar a la Red Flu. Draco apenas había empezado a soltar una retahíla de quejas cuando entraron en el dormitorio y Harry lo calló con un beso. Tiró de él hasta la cama mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camiseta, y Draco se encontró con que las quejas podían esperar. Tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer con su boca.

\--

Al día siguiente, salieron a desayunar a una cafetería muggle, porque su cocina seguía demasiado llena de cosas como para que fuera posible cocinar en ella. Draco, para no llamar la atención del resto de clientes, se había puesto un jersey de Harry y sus pantalones de traje. Aunque se sentía bastante ridículo, lo cierto era que resultaba agradable protegerse del frío matutino con una prenda suave y que olía a su novio.

-Deberíamos ir primero a Grimmauld Place, para poder sacar de allí todos los recuerdos de Sirius antes de que Hannah empiece la reforma – estaba diciendo Harry mientras mordisqueaba su cruasán. Draco asintió.

-¿A qué más sitios vamos a ir?

-Pues... ya tenemos muchísimas fotos de Tonks, pero nos faltan las de Remus. Había pensado en ir a Godric's Hollow y a Hereford, que fue donde Remus vivió durante un tiempo antes de quedarse sin casa.

-Me parece bien –. Terminó de beberse su chocolate caliente y observó el plato que tenía ante él con anhelo. Su estómago decía que no, pero su corazón suplicaba que _sí_ –. ¿Sabes si los churros se pueden pedir para llevar?

\--

Draco nunca antes había estado en Grimmauld Place, aunque sabía que su nombre se encontraba en el árbol genealógico preservado en aquella casa. Se había esperado que fuera lúgubre, pero el lugar era completamente terrorífico. Viejo, oscuro, perturbador. Había incluso _cabezas de elfo_ , Salazar. Ni siquiera los Malfoy habían continuado con aquella horrible tradición. La verdad, no podía imaginar cómo aquel lugar podría convertirse en un hogar para niños huérfanos y maltratados. Hannah tenía un duro proceso de remodelación por delante.

Entraron juntos en la habitación de Sirius Black, y Harry se dirigió a los estantes medio vacíos de una de las paredes, donde empezó a hojear todos los libros en busca de fotos metidas entre las páginas. Draco, tras echar un vistazo a la desvencijada habitación, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y revisó unos apuntes medio emborronados que parecían ser de Encantamientos.

-Aquí no hay nada sobre Lupin, pero sí que hay conversaciones sobre Lily Evans en los márgenes de los pergaminos – le dijo a Harry. La cabeza de su novio se levantó de pronto, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una maldición por la espalda.

-Esa es mi madre . ¿Puedes guardarlos? Quiero leerlos después.

-Claro –. Siguió rebuscando en el escritorio, pero no encontró nada más interesante, por lo que decidió ayudar a Harry con la estantería.

-Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que pasé por alto la última vez que busqué por esta habitación. Mira todos estos recuerdos – murmuró el chico poco después, mientras pasaba las páginas de un álbum verde y polvoriento.

-¿Ahí hay fotos de Lupin? – preguntó Draco, inclinándose para mirar con Harry. Cerró su propio libro, en el que no había ninguna foto.

-Sí. Y de mis padres y Sirius también.

Se encontraron con una foto que ocupaba una página entera. A la izquierda de la imagen, los padres de Harry, abrazados, se miraban el uno al otro y se sonreían. Justo antes de que la imagen volviera a empezar, juntaban sus labios en un beso tierno. A la derecha, un chico de pelo largo, negro y ondulado, seguramente Black, estaba rodeando con su brazo la cintura de otro chico, de pelo corto y rizado. Le estaban sonriendo a la cámara, pero, en el último instante de la foto, Black se inclinaba hacia el otro y le plantaba un beso justo al lado de los labios. Este, pillado por sorpresa, le daba al primero una cachetada en toda la nalga.

Debajo de la foto estaba escrito: "Kensington Gardens, julio 1979. Peter sacó la foto. Remus quería que la tirásemos, pero la escondí a tiempo."

-Vaya – murmuró Harry –. Sirius y Remus parecen... novios.

Al pasar la página, las sospechas de ambos se confirmaron. En la primera foto de la página, Lupin le daba a Black un beso dulce en los labios. "James puso una cara muy graciosa mientras sacaba esta foto," decía debajo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos poner estas fotos en el álbum de Teddy? – preguntó Harry.

-¿A ti te habría gustado que tu álbum de fotos incluyera las vidas de tus padres fuera de su relación?

Harry no dudó.

-Me habría gustado saberlo todo sobre ellos.

-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Su novio asintió, y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la foto que tenía ante él.

-Me pregunto por qué nunca me lo contaron – murmuró, frunciendo el ceño –. Y me pregunto cómo debió de sentirse Remus al ver morir a Sirius...

-Piensa en el lado bueno – dijo Draco –. Ahora sabes que a tus padres no les habría importado que fueras bisexual.

-Tiene gracia que seas tú quien me diga que piense en el lado bueno de algo – dijo Harry, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Draco le dio un codazo.

Siguieron pasando las páginas. Harry se acercó el álbum a la cara para observar de cerca otra imagen de sus padres, y, de pronto, una hoja de pergamino cayó de entre las últimas páginas del álbum. Draco la recogió del suelo.

 _15 de septiembre de 1995_

 _He tenido que volver a Grimmauld Place. ¿Te lo puedes creer, Cornamenta? Mamá y papá nunca lo habrían permitido. No estoy solo, toda la Orden está entrando y saliendo de la casa constantemente, pero estar con ellos no me ayuda. Todos creen que saben lo que es lo mejor para Harry. Creen que la mejor forma de protegerlo es ocultándole toda la información que no sea absolutamente imprescindible que sepa. Yo sé que tú nunca habrías dejado que tu hijo se enfrentase a todo esto desinformado, pero nadie me toma en serio. La única "persona" que me entiende es Buckbeak, y solo porque no puede contestarme. Bueno, y Remus, pero nunca tiene tiempo para mí._

 _Entre eso y que no puedo participar en las misiones porque soy un fugitivo, me paso el día en mi cuarto. Al menos tengo conmigo algunas de mis antiguas posesiones; alguien las trajo a esta casa después de la muerte de mi madre, mientras yo estaba en Azkaban. Estaba ordenándolas todas cuando me encontré con este álbum, y Godric, vernos a todos tan felices es doloroso, pero me alivia, en cierto modo. Me hace recordar que existe la felicidad; me ayuda a recordar que todos esos recuerdos que me quitaron los Dementores ocurrieron de verdad._

 _Te echo de menos, Cornamenta. Ojalá pudiera llamarte con el espejo como en los viejos tiempos._

 _S. B_.

En la última página del álbum, de la que había caído la hoja, había una foto con muy poca luz de Black sentado contra el lomo de Buckbeak. Parecía habérsela sacado él mismo, estirando el brazo. Aquella versión del hombre le resultaba más familiar a Draco; se parecía más a la que había plagado los periódicos durante los años en los que el padrino de Harry había sido un criminal fugitivo.

Tras la foto había otra nota, también escrita con esa versión caótica de la letra cursiva que Black había ostentado en sus apuntes de Hogwarts.

 _3 de marzo de 1996_

 _No sé qué es lo que me llevó a escribirte una "carta" hace unos meses, y no tenía pensado volver a hacerlo, pero necesito hablar con alguien. Remus está siendo un idiota, y no sabes cuánto me frustra. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabes. Ya conoces a Remus; cuando algo está dando vueltas en su cabeza, se lo calla y finge que todo va bien, aunque todos sepamos que no es así._

 _Mi prima, en cambio, es ridículamente fácil de leer. Sé que está enamorada de él. Remus no quiere hablar de ello conmigo ni con nadie; es como si no quisiera hacer nada al respecto. Conociéndole, estará diciéndose a sí mismo que la guerra es ahora más importante que sus sentimientos. Y me duele, Cornamenta. Mucho. Porque Remus es mi amigo, pero también porque hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que van a acabar juntos. Y, aunque todo ha cambiado entre nosotros, una parte de mí sigue enamorada de él. No te preocupes, ya sé que esa es una batalla perdida._

 _Como puedo sentir tu mirada de desaprobación desde el otro mundo, voy a cambiar de tema. El otro día encontré por casualidad la caja de recuerdos que había estado guardando desde séptimo curso. Quienquiera que la trajera la dejó tirada debajo de las escaleras, cerca del cuadro de mi madre, en vez de en mi habitación. No te voy a mentir, se me saltaron las lágrimas al abrirla. Voy a guardarla en la trampilla que hay bajo mi cama. Quiero dársela a Harry por su cumpleaños, para que vea lo felices que erais Lily y tú cuando-_

Harry cerró el álbum de golpe antes de que Draco pudiera seguir leyendo. Corrió hasta la cama de su padrino y buscó la trampilla de la que Black hablaba en su nota. Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente, por lo que Draco se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el suelo, ofreciéndole apoyo emocional mientras sacaba la caja de debajo del suelo.

 _Para las bodas de oro de Lily y James_ , rezaba la tapa. Harry la abrió muy despacio, con un cuidado casi reverencial. Dentro, había un muñeco que parecía cosido a mano, un montón de fotos, una piedra de aspecto común, y un dibujo cutre de James Potter cayéndose de una escoba, entre muchas otras cosas.

-Me gustaría oír las historias detrás de todos estos recuerdos – murmuró Harry, recogiendo el muñeco y acariciándolo con su pulgar. Draco inspeccionó el dibujo de James.

-Esto está firmado por Lily, y la fecha es 1973. Tiene apuntes sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por detrás.

Harry observó el dibujo y puso mala cara.

-Mi madre solía odiar a mi padre – explicó, sonando devastado –. Es algo que lleva años preocupándome. De pequeño me gustaba pensar que mi padre era increíble, pero después descubrí que era un idiota que se metía con Snape y que mi madre le despreciaba cuando eran pequeños. La verdad, no entiendo cómo pudieron acabar juntos.

Draco levantó una ceja y le tendió el dibujo a su novio.

-Tú y yo también nos odiábamos – contestó simplemente. Harry miró a Draco a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo. Pasados unos segundos, asintió.

-Tienes razón – murmuró –. La verdad es que eso me ayuda. Gracias.

-Siempre la tengo –. Le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa pilla, y el chico puso los ojos en blanco –. Y de nada.

Cuando, un rato más tarde, salieron de la habitación de Black, Draco se fijó en que había otra puerta en ese mismo pasillo que tenía un nombre grabado en ella: Regulus Arcturus Black.

-¿Sirius tenía un hermano? – le preguntó a Harry, extrañado.

-Sí, un hermano pequeño.

-Nunca había oído hablar de él.

-Murió antes de que nosotros naciéramos – explicó Harry –. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que tuve que ir con Dumbledore a buscar uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort el día que murió? Pues el colgante que encontramos en aquella cueva era una falsificación. Regulus Black había descubierto el secreto de Voldemort muchos años antes que Dumbledore, gracias a Kreacher, a quien Voldemort había utilizado para esconderlo en la cueva a la que fuimos Dumbledore y yo. Y, a pesar de que se había convertido en un mortífago, Regulus volvió a la cueva con Kreacher para recuperar el medallón y destruirlo. Pero la cueva estaba llena de _Inferi_ , y Regulus le ordenó a Kreacher que se marchase sin él y destruyese el colgante.

-Y murió – terminó Draco.

-Exacto.

-Podría haberse salvado. Podría haberle dicho a Kreacher que se desapareciera con él – dijo, más para sí mismo que para Harry.

-Tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Acababa de traicionar a Voldemort. Todos en su familia eran mortífagos menos Sirius, y a él lo habían desheredado...

-Ya, lo entiendo – murmuró Draco –. Entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Si me hubiera atrevido a desafiar a Voldemort, claro...

De pronto, la mano de Harry estaba sujetando la suya con fuerza.

-Tu familia estaba en peligro, Draco.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió.

-Lo sé.

\--

Cuando se aparecieron en Godric's Hollow horas más tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo. La calle en la que los padres de Harry habían vivido era tranquila, con solo un par de coches aparcados a los lados y algunos grupos de personas paseando con tranquilidad. Nadie parecía ser capaz de ver la enorme casa que había en medio de la calle; si pudieran verla se la habrían quedado mirando, seguro, porque una de las fachadas había quedado completamente destruida por una explosión inmensa. Y mágica.

-Aquí fue donde Voldemort intentó matarte.

-Sí – contestó Harry, a pesar de que no lo había planteado como una pregunta –. ¿Entramos?

La casa de los Potter debía de haber sido una vivienda hogareña en el pasado, pero el polvo y la humedad se habían encargado de arruinar lo poco de la casa que había sobrevivido a la explosión. Draco, tapándose la boca para no respirar todo aquel polvo, siguió a Harry de la entrada a la cocina, y de ahí al salón-comedor. Harry parecía aún más sumido en sus pensamientos de lo que lo había estado en Grimmauld Place, y Draco se mantuvo en silencio. No quería romper su momento de reencuentro con su pasado.

En el salón, que era la habitación mejor conservada de la planta, Harry pasó la mano por todos los muebles, por los pocos cuadros que no se habían caído al suelo, por las cortinas. Se acercó a una cómoda sobre la que había una radio muy parecida a la suya, y la encendió.

 _...sksjskghlr..._

 _La banda que se había sep... tiempo soleado durant..._

 _I'm blue, da ba dee, da ba daa_

 _De-da ba dee, da ba da..._

La canción era horrible, pero Harry la dejó puesta. Sin mirar a Draco, empezó a abrir cajones y dijo:

-Ayúdame a buscar recuerdos.

Draco sabía que no se refería solo a los de Remus para el álbum de Teddy, sino también a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pertenecido a sus padres y que hubiera sobrevivido. Sin decir nada, abrió otro cajón y empezó a buscar.

Se pasaron una hora recorriendo la estancia en completo silencio. Draco no paraba de lanzarle a Harry miradas furtivas, pero el chico parecía tan concentrado en memorizar cada detalle de la casa que no quiso interrumpir.

Cuando vio que Harry levantaba la cabeza de pronto y le miraba, aprovechó para hablar.

-Me parece que aquí no hay nada más...

Pero Harry no le dejó terminar.

-No, espera. Escucha esta canción.

 _No mountain's too high for you to climb_

 _All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah_

 _No river's too wide for you to make it across_

 _All you have to do is believe it when you pray..._

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-La he escuchado antes – explicó Harry rápidamente –. El estribillo me recuerda a nosotros. Viene ahora, escúchalo.

 _I just want you to see:_

 _I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

 _I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

 _I'll hear your voices when you call me_

 _I am your angel_

 _And when all hope is gone, I'm here_

 _No matter how far you are, I'm near_

 _It makes no difference who you are_

 _I am your angel_

 _I'm your angel..._

Draco, a pesar de que podía sentir un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas, masculló:

-Potter, eres un cursi.

-Pero esta canción define nuestra relación, Draco – insistió el chico.

 _You have everything, and you're still lonely_

 _It don't have to be this way_

 _Let me show you a better day_

Draco sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de contener una sonrisa, y se acercó a su novio. Mil palabras se pasaron por su mente: "si de verdad crees que nuestra relación se basa en apoyarnos el uno en el otro como dice la letra, entonces déjame ayudarte. Sé que no estás bien. Sé que estás pensando en tus padres. Cuéntamelo." Pero, en los dos segundos que le llevó llegar hasta Harry y poner una mano en su mejilla, todas se habían desvanecido. Porque eran innecesarias. Harry ya sabía todo eso.

Así que simplemente le dio un beso suave en los labios y, contra ellos, murmuró:

-Idiota.

Harry se rio con suavidad y le devolvió el beso. Después apoyó su frente en el hombro de Draco, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y empezó a mecerse al ritmo de la música. Él se movió con Harry, devolviéndole el abrazo, y escuchó el resto de la letra en silencio. Sintió que su hombro se humedecía ligeramente, pero no hizo nada salvo acariciar la nuca del chico y entrelazar sus dedos en su pelo negro y suave.

 _And when it's time to face the storm_

 _I'll be right by your side_

 _Grace will keep us safe and warm_

 _And I know we will survive_

 _And when it seems as if your end is drawing near_

 _Don't you dare give up the fight_

 _Just put your trust beyond the skies_

 _I'll be your cloud up in the sky..._

\--

Volvieron a casa de Andrómeda unos días después, con un álbum terminado para Teddy y una mala noticia para su madre.

-Vamos a esperar unos años antes de hablar de casarnos.

Habían insistido en sentarse en la mesa del comedor antes de decirlo, para tener algo entre sus cuerpos y el de su madre por si se cabreaba. Pero, al oír a Draco decir aquellas palabras, ella simplemente los analizó en silencio con las cejas ligeramente levantadas.

Los segundos pasaron, y Draco se puso más y más nervioso. Cualquier reacción era mejor que _ninguna_ reacción. Y los nervios le hicieron seguir hablando, a pesar de que sabía que no era una buena idea.

-Es decir... vamos a vivir juntos, empezar a trabajar, ver como funciona eso de la convivencia, esperar a que el mundo se acostumbre al hecho de que estamos juntos, y... supongo que ya hablaremos de bodas dentro de unos años, si nos va bien como pareja. Es... es lo que hace la gente hoy en día –. "Oh, no. Estoy divagando. Mierda" –. Sé que no es lo que hiciste tú, y que probablemente te sientas decepcionada, pero...

-Hijo – lo cortó su madre –. No estoy decepcionada.

-¿Ah, no?

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

-No. Voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea, pero respeto vuestra decisión – dijo despacio –. Yo no soy tu padre, cariño. A mí puedes contarme estas cosas. Nunca voy a sentirme decepcionada contigo. Eres mi hijo, y te voy a querer y a apoyar en todas las decisiones que tomes, incluso aunque no sean las que yo habría tomado en tu lugar.

Harry acarició su rodilla por debajo de la mesa, y Draco tragó saliva. Por algún motivo, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gracias, madre.

Andrómeda acababa de entrar en la cocina para darle a Teddy un poco de fruta, y, mientras abría la nevera, preguntó:

-¿Ya sabes para qué puestos de trabajo vas a enviar aplicaciones, Draco? Solo te quedan unos días, ¿no?

Ignoró la punzada de nerviosismo que lo asaltó al pensar en ello. Había estado contándole a Harry sus opciones, y había tomado una decisión. No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Sí. Voy a pedir una plaza en el laboratorio de Pociones de San Mungo. Espero que me acepten...

-Seguro que sí – contestaron su tía y su madre casi a la vez. Harry apretó su rodilla.

-Todo va a ir bien – susurró cerca de su oído. Draco asintió. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lo creyó.


	61. Epílogo) Diez años más tarde

**Biiip!**

 **Biiiip!**

 **Biiiiip!**

Harry se revolvió entre las sábanas. Ya no estaba dormido, pero tampoco conseguía despertarse del todo. Los últimos vestigios de su sueño estaban resonando en su mente.

 _-¿Qué pasa si me ponen en Slytherin?_

 _Harry se agachó para ponerle una mano en el hombro al niño de ojos verdes._

 _-Albus Severus Potter..._

 **Biiip!**

 _-... más valiente que nunca conocí..._

 **Biiip!**

La patada que le dio Draco por debajo de las sábanas fue lo que logró sacarlo de su sueño.

- _Hmphh_... Apaga ese sonido horripilante ahora miiismoo – se quejó, adormilado.

Harry gruñó, rodó por la cama y le dio un puñetazo al despertador. Luego volvió a tumbarse sobre su espalda y abrió un ojo.

-Acabo de tener un sueño rarísimo – dijo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Draco se retorció por la cama como hacía cada mañana, estirando los brazos y piernas. Le crujieron un par de articulaciones.

-Yo también – farfulló contra la almohada –. ¿A quién le toca hacer el desayuno?

-A ti.

Su marido gruñó y se sentó en la cama, no sin esfuerzo. Tras unos segundos, se levantó y se metió en el baño. Harry, acostumbrado a que Draco no fuera persona hasta estar duchado, salió también de la cama y se vistió antes de bajar a la cocina. Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar a Ignatius, que estaba esperando pacientemente en el alféizar con un ejemplar del Quisquilloso atado a la pata. Luna siempre dedicaba un apartado de la revista a las últimas noticias sobre Quidditch, y Harry leyó la reseña sobre el último partido que las Harpías habían ganado gracias a la jugada de Ginny.

Cuando terminó de ojear los demás artículos que llamaron su atención, Draco ya había bajado a la cocina, vestido y pulcramente peinado, y se había puesto a preparar tortitas. Siempre desayunaban tortitas el uno de septiembre, antes de que Harry se marchase a Hogwarts; era su pequeña tradición familiar.

Harry dejó la revista en la mesa y abrazó a su marido desde detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Puedo contarte mi sueño? – preguntó.

Draco se movió un momento para alcanzar el cartón de leche y luego se acomodó entre los brazos de Harry de nuevo.

-Claro.

-Pues... fue muy raro. Yo estaba en King's Cross con Ginny, y por algún motivo sabía que ella y yo estábamos casados. Estábamos acompañando a nuestros hijos al Expreso de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos se llamaba Albus Severus, ¿te lo puedes creer?

-¿Viniendo de ti? Pues claro que me lo creo – murmuró Draco, riéndose con suavidad. Harry presionó su nariz contra el cuello de su marido.

-Idiota – se quejó –. Bueno, el caso es que Hermione y Ron también estaban allí, acompañando a Rose, que en el sueño tenía once años. Y también estabas tú – añadió, recordando de pronto esa parte del sueño –. Estabas casado con Astoria Greengrass. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Ah, y teníais un hijo rubio que se llamaba Scorpius.

-¿Estás seguro de que ha sido un sueño, y no una pesadilla? – Draco dio un paso hacia atrás para poder mover la sartén, y Harry retrocedió con él –. Porque la idea de estar casado con la chica a la que le gustaba en octavo y tener un hijo llamado como nuestro gato me parece bastante pesadillesca. Y me temo que Ginny no tiene tan mal gusto.

-Te recuerdo que estás casado conmigo – apuntó Harry –. ¿Estás diciendo que tienes mal gusto por ello?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-Me refería a que Ginny jamás llamaría a uno de sus hijos Albus Severus. Y te aseguro que _no_ tengo mal gusto, aunque a veces parece que quieres ser la excepción que confirma esa regla –. Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Harry tras echar la segunda tortita a la sartén –. Mira tu jersey. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar salir de casa con eso puesto? ¿Y te has peinado siquiera?

Harry le dio a Draco un beso en el punto exacto en el que su ceño fruncido estaba formando una arruguita.

-¿Qué jersey quieres que me ponga? – preguntó. Obvió el comentario sobre su pelo; no había nada que hacer al respecto.

-El verde – contestó su marido inmediatamente –. El que te regalé por Navidad.

-Vale. Pero si tú puedes elegir cómo voy a ir vestido, yo también puedo elegir tu _look_ – dijo él. Pasó una mano por el pelo de Draco, sacando un mechón de su flequillo de detrás de su oreja para que enmarcase su cara –. Así mejor – murmuró. Le gustaba mucho más el pelo de Draco cuando lo llevaba al natural. Esa necesidad de aparentar siempre una perfección absoluta que Lucius Malfoy le había inculcado se había ido desvaneciendo con el paso de los años, pero aún resurgía de vez en cuando, en momentos como aquel, cuando Draco tenía que acudir a algún evento especial. Un congreso, una gala, o... o llevar a Teddy a la estación, al parecer.

-Ugh, _Potter_ – se quejó Draco, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para tratar de arreglar su peinado. Harry sonrió con picardía.

-¿Te refieres a ti o a mí?

Draco soltó un bufido, pero su sonrisa arruinó su actuación. Incluso después de cinco años casados, la idea de llevar el apellido de Harry seguía haciéndole ilusión, y Harry lo sabía. A él también se la hacía, la verdad. No solo por las bromas que podían gastarse, refiriéndose el uno al otro como "Potter", sino porque su apellido era su símbolo. El símbolo de la familia que nunca había tenido; de la familia con la que tantas veces había soñado mientras observaba el espejo de Oesed, ya a los once años. Que Draco hubiera decidido perpetuarlo era, literalmente, un sueño hecho realidad.

-Las tortitas – murmuró al darse cuenta de que estaban mirándose y sonriendo como idiotas cuando tenían comida al fuego. Draco asintió, se giró entre sus brazos y siguió cocinando.

Mientras desayunaban, Harry le preguntó a Draco por su sueño.

-Creo que no he soñado nada esta noche – contestó él.

-Sí que lo hiciste. Cuando me desperté y te dije que había soñado algo raro, me contestaste que tú también, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh –. Las cejas de su marido se dispararon hacia arriba –. Pues se me ha olvidado.

Harry sonrió mientras se llevaba a la boca una tortita con miel, y no contestó nada. Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, que él aprovechó para dejar vagar su mente mientras observaba las montañas escocesas y los prados y casas que se extendían ante él. Draco y él siempre desayunaban en el porche si hacía buen tiempo. Cuando la gente les preguntaba por qué lo hacían, su respuesta siempre era la misma: ¿por qué no?

La verdadera explicación, la que no se habían molestado en darle a nadie salvo a sus amigos más cercanos, era que algo tan simple como sentarse a comer en el jardín habría sido impensable en la Mansión Malfoy o en Privet Drive. Habría sido un motivo de burla, de castigo por falta de disciplina. Pero ahora eran adultos. Ahora eran los dueños de sus vidas. ¿Y qué mejor forma de disfrutar su libertad que desayunar tortitas en el jardín? ¿Quién se lo iba a impedir?

A las diez, Draco y Harry, con su pelo al natural y su jersey verde respectivamente, usaron la Red Flu para ir a la casa de Andrómeda, donde un Teddy extremadamente entusiasmado los estaba esperando.

-¡Pensaba que no ibais a llegar nunca! – exclamó el niño, dando saltos de alegría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de Hogwarts, y su pelo estaba cambiando de color, de verde a azul, de azul a rojo, de rojo a amarillo y de nuevo a verde –. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¡No puedo esperar!

-¿Lo tienes todo preparado? – preguntó Andrómeda desde la cocina –.¡Hola, chicos, pasad si queréis!

Harry siguió a Draco a la cocina, y Teddy se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, impaciente.

-¡Sí, lo tengo todo!

-¿Seguro? Dime todo lo que vas a llevarte.

-Aaaay – se quejó el niño –. A ver: llevo toda la ropa que me sirve, el pijama, los libros de clase, el caldero, las plumas y los pergaminos, llevo a Pitufo y su comida, el álbum de fotos de papá y mamá, el cepillo de dientes, algo de dinero, las gafas de leer...

-¿Y tu peluche? – preguntó Andrómeda.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Me había olvidado de Moony! Voy ahora mismo a por él.

-Te acompaño – dijo Harry. Subió las escaleras a paso más lento que el niño, por lo que, cuando entró en el dormitorio, Teddy ya estaba acuclillado ante su baúl abierto, haciendo hueco para el lobo de peluche con el que dormía todas las noches. Esperó a que volviera a ponerse de pie para hablar con él, pero el niño se sentó en el suelo y se quedó mirando su peluche mientras murmuraba:

-Harry, ¿crees que voy a estar en Hufflepuff o en Gryffindor?

Harry se sentó en la cama de Teddy y se tomó un momento antes de contestar. No estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor respuesta a esa pregunta. Solo sabía que Teddy necesitaba sentirse reconfortado.

-No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad –. ¿Cuál es la casa que más te gusta?

-Hufflepuff – contestó él sin dudarlo ni un segundo –. Bueno, me gustan todas. Pero Hufflepuff es... es genial. No sé.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

Teddy se levantó y miró a Harry con cara de circunstancias. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

-No quiero que nadie se sienta decepcionado conmigo.

Harry, pasando un brazo por la espalda del niño, trató de sonar tranquilizador.

-Teddy, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. La casa en la que estés no va a cambiar eso.

-Eso es lo que piensas tú – murmuró el niño –. Pero tal vez mi padre se sentiría decepcionado si supiera que no estoy en Gryffindor.

En lugar de contestar, Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó de él un trozo de pergamino encogido. Con un movimiento de varita, lo devolvió a su tamaño normal y lo apoyó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?

Teddy inhaló de forma sonora, levantando la cabeza del hombro de Harry.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es? – preguntó, como hipnotizado.

-¡Lo es! El único e inigualable Mapa del Merodeador. Por eso había venido a tu cuarto; quería dártelo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Pues claro! Eres su heredero legítimo después de mí. Contigo comienza una nueva generación de merodeadores, proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos – dijo Harry con solemnidad –. Pero no le digas a nadie en Hogwarts que sé que lo tienes, ¿de acuerdo? Allí voy a ser tu profesor, y técnicamente tendría que confiscártelo.

Compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Teddy estaba sonriendo como si fuera la mañana de Navidad.

-De acuerdo.

-Vamos a activarlo, entonces – dijo. Tocó el pergamino con la punta de su varita y, tras contar hasta tres, recitó a la vez que Teddy –: ¡juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

 _"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos, se enorgullecen de presentar el Mapa del Merodeador"_

-Pregúntale, pregúntale, vamos – instó Teddy, aferrándose al brazo de Harry.

-¿Remus? – dijo Harry, con la varita aún sobre el mapa.

 _"Cornamenta: ¿quién es ese tal Remus?"_

 _"Canuto: no sé, pero tiene un nombre muy sexy."_

 _"Lunático: Canuto, hazme un favor. Imagíname ahora mismo poniendo los ojos en blanco."_

-Lunático, tengo una pregunta para ti – volvió a hablar Harry antes de que pudieran ponerse a discutir entre ellos.

 _"Colagusano: ooohh, esto se pone interesante."_

 _"Lunático: ¿y qué te hace pensar que voy a contestarte?"_

-Sé que lo harás, porque la pregunta que voy a hacerte es de parte de tu hijo.

 _"Canuto: ¿hijo? Lunático, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado?"_

 _"Cornamenta: ¡giro argumental inesperado!"_

 _"Lunático: ¿qué quieres decir?"_

-Estoy en el año 2009. Tienes un hijo de once años llamado Teddy. Está a punto de ir a Hogwarts, pero quiere saber una cosa antes de marcharse y esta es la única forma que tiene de contactarte.

Los mensajes tardaron varios segundos en actualizarse, como si el mapa estuviera tratando de entender el concepto del paso del tiempo.

 _"Lunático: ¿cuál es la pregunta?"_

-Pregúntale si le importaría que yo no fuese un Gryffindor – susurró Teddy.

-¿Te importaría que tu hijo no estuviera en la casa Gryffindor? – repitió Harry.

De nuevo, hubo una pausa.

 _"Canuto: ¡espero que no quiera estar en Slytherin!"_

 _"Cornamenta: cállate, Canuto. Esto es serio."_

 _"Lunático: ¿has dicho que se llama Teddy?"_

-Sí.

 _"Lunático: Teddy, solo soy un mapa. No tengo todas las respuestas."_

Los hombros del niño se hundieron al leer esa contestación, pero, antes de que pudiera darse por vencido, el mensaje cambió de nuevo.

 _"Lunático: lo único que sé de mí es que quiero lo mejor para la gente a la que quiero."_

 _"Lunático: a qué casa pertenezcas no es importante siempre que seas feliz."_

-Ahí lo tienes – dijo Harry, volviendo a cerrar el mapa antes de que el niño leyera el nuevo mensaje de Canuto sobre "evitar la casa Slytherin". Teddy no necesitaba crecer con los prejuicios de una guerra que ya había terminado –. Él piensa lo mismo que Andy, Draco y yo.

Teddy asintió. Su mano estaba descansando sobre el pergamino, y sus ojos estaban brillando de forma sospechosa.

-¿Podemos esperar un momento antes de bajar? – preguntó, su voz ligeramente entrecortada.

-¡Pues claro! Tenemos tiempo, hijo, no te preocupes.

\--

Eran las once menos cuarto cuando atravesaron la barrera de King's Cross para llegar al andén 9 y , donde la chimenea del Expreso de Hogwarts llenaba el aire de humo blanco. Andrómeda se había quedado en casa; su sanadora había dejado muy claro que tenía que evitar el humo a toda costa debido a su recién descubierta afección pulmonar.

Teddy conducía un carrito con su equipaje, coronado por la jaula de su querido hurón Pitufo. Estaba caminando por delante de Harry y Draco, que iban, como siempre, de la mano. Era algo que a Draco le gustaba hacer cuando estaban juntos en algún lugar público. Según él, el motivo era que "así tal vez los reporteros de Corazón de Bruja nos saquen alguna foto decente, ya que nunca quieres sacarte fotos conmigo". Pero Harry sabía que a Draco simplemente le hacía ilusión proclamar su felicidad a los cuatro vientos.

-Es increíiiible – dijo Teddy, arrastrando la "i" de forma dramática mientras observaba con ojos muy abiertos el andén lleno de gente y el tren que esperaba ante ellos.

Harry miró a su alrededor en busca de caras conocidas. La mayoría de sus amigos y antiguos compañeros todavía no tenían hijos siquiera, salvo Ron y Hermione, que tenían a Rose, y Dean y Seamus, que seguían esperando a que avanzase el proceso de adopción, por lo que no se esperaba ver a nadie de su edad por allí. Pero sí que vio a Bill Weasley, que estaba acercándose a ellos. A su lado iba Victoire Weasley, que llevaba su melena rubia peinada en una trenza complicadísima.

Harry iba a avisar a Teddy de que tenía a su amiga detrás, pero ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y se acercó a la espalda de Teddy caminando de puntillas de forma exagerada. Cuando llegó hasta él, se abalanzó sobre su espalda y cubrió sus ojos antes de que el niño pudiera girarse.

-¿Quién soy? – dijo, entre risas y forcejeos.

\- ¡¡Ay!! Eh... ¿Victoire? ¿Eres tú?

Al oír su nombre, la niña apartó sus manos y dejó que Teddy se diera la vuelta.

-¡Pues claro! ¡No iba a dejar que te marchases a Hogwarts sin despedirme!

Los niños empezaron a hablar, emocionados, y Bill se ofreció a ayudar a Harry y a Draco a cargar el equipaje de Teddy en el tren. Mientras subían la jaula de Pitufo, el baúl y el caldero a uno de los vagones, Bill les preguntó, en voz baja:

-¿Lo tenéis todo preparado para el día cinco?

-Sí, ya he hablado con Minerva – contestó Harry. Bajaron del vagón, pero se mantuvieron a unos metros de distancia de los niños para tenerlos vigilados evitando que oyeran la conversación –. Y hay un par de alumnos mayores que él que necesitan las mismas atenciones durante la luna llena, así que ya existe un protocolo. Además, yo voy a estar allí con él. Me aseguraré de que esté bien.

-¿Cómo va con él tema de los colmillos? ¿Le siguen doliendo?

-El mes pasado le crecieron del todo en cuanto anocheció. Nos dijo que no le dolía, pero nos pasamos toda la noche despiertos – dijo Draco, mirando a los niños de reojo. Estaban distraídos jugando a las palmas y riéndose –. Parece que sus poderes de metamorfomago quedan anulados cuando su cuerpo sufre esas transformaciones.

Bill asintió con seriedad.

-¿Vais a empezar a darle la poción _Curalobos_?

-Todavía no – contestó Draco –. Es mejor que no empiece a tomarla hasta que sea absolutamente necesario.

Bill asintió de nuevo. Ya habían hablado muchas veces antes de aquello; Draco tenía miedo de que, si le daba la poción a Teddy siendo él un niño, su cuerpo se volvería inmune a ella y dejaría de hacer efecto.

Harry y Andrómeda, por supuesto, seguían siempre los consejos de Draco sobre la salud de Teddy. Draco no solo había inventado la poción _Curalobos_ partiendo de la fórmula de la poción _Matalobos_ , sino que se había convertido en el director del departamento de Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas de San Mungo, y su especialidad era curar las heridas infligidas por licántropos. No solo de las víctimas humanas, que eran pocas esos días, sino, sobre todo, las que los hombres lobo se causaban a sí mismos durante sus transformaciones.

En 2005, además, había empezado un estudio acerca de los semilicántropos, como Bill, Victoire o Teddy, que, si bien sufrían algunos de los síntomas de la licantropía, no habían sido mordidos por hombres lobo durante la luna llena. Si alguien sabía cómo tratar la condición de Teddy, ese era Draco.

El silbato del Expreso de Hogwarts interrumpió la conversación de Bill y Draco, e hizo que los niños se acercasen a ellos a toda prisa. Teddy se lanzó a los brazos de Draco al instante.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos – murmuró. Harry sonrió al ver la expresión facial de su marido. Nunca se cansaría de ver la felicidad que se reflejaba en su rostro cada vez que Teddy le daba alguna muestra de cariño.

-Yo a ti también, osito –. Pasó los dedos por el pelo rubio del niño en un intento por peinarlo –. Escríbeme, ¿vale?

-¡Lo haré!

-¡A mí también! ¡Todos los días! – exclamó Victoire.

-También lo haré – se rio el niño –. Te mandaré un paquete lleno de mocos del calamar gigante, prometido.

-¡Genial!

-Eso es asqueroso – dijo Bill, haciendo una mueca de desagrado que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa. Harry y él intercambiaron una mirada que duró apenas un instante, pero que le hizo saber que habían pensado exactamente lo mismo. En ciertos niños pelirrojos que se habían dedicado a mandarle a Ginny todo tipo de rarezas durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

-Están cerrando las puertas – apuntó Draco. Teddy le dio un último beso en la mejilla y se subió corriendo al vagón. En menos de cinco segundos, estaba asomándose por la ventana del compartimento más cercano a la puerta.

-¡Adiós! ¡Te veo en el banquete, Harry! ¡Y a los demás en Navidad! ¡Os quiero!

-¿Harry? – preguntó el niño que estaba asomado justo al lado de Teddy –. ¿Harry Potter?

-Sí, es mi padrino.

-¡Qué guay!

El resto de la conversación se perdió en la distancia, porque el tren había empezado a moverse.

-Jo, quiero ir ya a Hogwarts – se quejó Victoire en cuanto el tren se perdió de vista –. No quiero tener que esperar dos años.

-No te queda más remedio – dijo Bill, dándole la mano a su hija –. Pero mira el lado bueno: hasta entonces, puedes estar conmigo.

La niña frunció los labios.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno?

Bill soltó una carcajada, y la mueca de su hija se convirtió en una sonrisilla de satisfacción.

-Pues que podemos ir a tomarnos un helado y esperar a mamá fuera del trabajo. Y luego podemos ir todos juntos a meter los pies en el mar. ¿Qué te parece?

La niña fingió que se lo estaba pensando durante un momento antes de asentir.

-Me has convencido.

-Qué alivio – se rio Bill. Dirigió la mirada a Harry y a Draco –. ¿Queréis venir?

No le habría importado ir a tomarse un helado con ellos, pero Harry tenía algo más importante que hacer. Había notado algo raro en la voz de Draco tan solo un momento antes, y no le había pasado desapercibido que su marido había apoyado su brazo en la cintura de Harry y estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa. Todas esas eran señales de que Draco estaba preocupado. Necesitaba hablar con Harry.

-Gracias, pero todavía tengo que hacer las maletas – le dijo a Bill, pasando él también la mano por detrás de la cintura de Draco –. Además, me parece que hoy voy a reservar espacio en mi estómago para el banquete de Hogwarts – añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Victoire, que se rio.

\--

En cuanto entraron en el salón de su casa, Harry puso sus manos el las caderas de Draco y dio un paso hacia él para juntar sus cuerpos.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuró. Draco bajó la mirada, encogiendo un hombro.

-Sí. Es que voy a echar de menos a Teddy.

Harry empezó a jugar con la tela de la camisa de Draco.

-Lo sé –. Una de sus manos se coló bajo la camisa y empezó a trazar círculos en la piel de su cadera –. Es normal.

-¿Se me ha notado? ¿Crees que Teddy se ha dado cuenta de que estaba mal?

-Solo lo he notado yo, no te preocupes – aseguró él. Le dio a Draco un beso suave en los labios para que dejase de mordérselos, y Draco se lo devolvió, succionando con suavidad el labio inferior de Harry. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, murmuró:

-No quiero ser egoísta. No quiero ser un mal padre para él.

Eso hizo sonreír a Harry. No porque no se tomase en serio la preocupación de Draco, sino porque habían tenido aquella conversación muchas veces desde que Andrómeda y ellos habían decidido compartir la custodia de Teddy.

-¿Qué ha hecho que vuelvas a sentirte así?

Draco gruñó por lo bajo.

-Suenas como nuestra psicóloga.

-Bueno, tú suenas como tu yo de hace siete años – argumentó él mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico. Draco cerró los ojos y tardó un momento en contestar.

-Es que solo faltan dos semanas para el juicio de Lucius. ¿Y si vuelven a reducirle la condena? ¿Y si sale de Azkaban este mismo año? No quiero que vuelva a entrar en mi vida después de tanto tiempo, y sé que lo intentará –. Apoyó su frente en la de Harry –. No quiero que vuelva a afectarme.

Harry pasó sus manos por el pelo de Draco, acariciándolo con suavidad para consolar al chico mientras pensaba qué contestar.

-Recuerda lo que solía decirte Mónica. Todo lo que te ocurrió antes y durante la guerra estaba fuera de tu control, incluidas las acciones y decisiones de tus padres. Pero ahora eres un adulto, y ahora tú llevas las riendas de tu vida.

Draco asintió.

-Si no quiero que Lucius Malfoy esté en nuestras vidas, no lo estará – dijo, relajando los hombros –. Puedo querer a alguien y no querer que forme parte de mi vida.

-Sí – musitó él. Draco había tenido que repetirse aquellas palabras muchas veces a lo largo de los años para poder creérselas. Y, la verdad, Harry también.

-Puede que pida una cita con Mónica para hablar de lo del juicio. Me dijo que podía volver a su consulta siempre que lo necesitase. Aunque tendría que ser esta semana, porque la que viene tengo el congreso de Sanadores en Dublín y no voy a tener tiempo.

-Estaría bien – contestó Harry, dándole a Draco un beso en la punta de la nariz sin ningún motivo en particular –. ¿Quieres que la llamemos juntos?

Draco soltó un bufido, pero le devolvió a Harry el beso en la nariz antes de contestar:

-Hace tiempo que sé usar un teléfono, idiota.

-¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta. Juraría que el otro día tuviste bastantes problemas para pedir esa pizza...

-Eso no fue culpa mía – se quejó el chico –. Aquel repartidor no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer su trabajo.

- _Hm-hm_ – murmuró él, poniendo sus labios sobre los de Draco –. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos otra pizza hoy y vemos una de esas pelis que tanto te gustan? Aún tenemos unas horas antes de que tenga que irme...

-Perdona, pero esas "pelis que tanto me gustan" son el mejor invento de los muggles después de los bolígrafos – contestó Draco, separando su cara de la de Harry y haciéndose el ofendido –. Y, para que lo sepas, vamos a ver "Love Actually". Pero no hoy – añadió, sonriendo de lado. Sus manos estaban bajando sospechosamente por la espalda de Harry, y había vuelto a cerrar el espacio entre sus labios.

-¿Ah, no? – inquirió él, fingiendo inocencia. Draco le besó.

- _Mm-mmm..._ – negó contra sus labios –. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso mañana por la noche, cuando vuelvas de Hogwarts. Ahora mismo, se me ocurren formas mejores de aprovechar el tiempo.

-Me parece b... – No pudo terminar la frase, porque Draco volvió a besarle.

\--

Esa tarde, Harry se marchó a Hogwarts usando la Red Flu. Vio a los alumnos de primero entrar en el Gran Comedor para la Ceremonia de Selección, y saludó a Teddy mientras se acercaba al asiento frente a la mesa de los profesores. Cuando el sombrero exclamó "¡Hufflepuff!" nada más rozar la cabeza de su ahijado, aplaudió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Una pequeña parte de él estaba preocupada por Teddy. Después de todo lo que le había ocurrido a él durante sus años en Hogwarts, ¿qué probabilidad había de que su ahijado sobreviviese a siete cursos allí sin sufrir ninguna adversidad?

"Deja de pensar en eso," se reprendió. Teddy estaría bien. Lo único que quedaba de la guerra eran cicatrices que se habían ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo, y ahora todos ellos estaban a salvo. Además, la frente no le había dolido en once años.

Todo estaba bien.


End file.
